Dragonslayer
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: He said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me.Because of him I lived,I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama.Even if he didn't call me the same.I am his son, I am his student...the dragonslayer of Acnologia.
1. Chapter 1:Potential

Dragonslayer

Chapter 1: Potential

**(A/N: Just an idea I wanted to put out there. I will not be updating this anytime soon because I have two other stories to finish, but I just wanted to be one of the first authors to make a story where Naruto is Acnologia's dragonslayer. Hopefully it's a good chapter and you guys will like it. Note again I will NOT be updating this story anytime soon because I have two other stories to work on. I did this because I had this idea bothering me this entire time and I wanted to just put it out there. Hope you guys like it. REVIEW!)**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

October 10th- Year X764

A pair of humans were currently running through a forested area. The man of the duo was about six feet in height and had long, spiky, blonde hair. His eyes were a deep alluring cerulean blue. He wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and pants, along with a pair of similarly colored sandals. Over that he wore a white cloak with red flames along the hem of the cloak. The woman was a beautiful red head, her hair extending well past her waist. She had grey colored eyes and wore a black top with long orange sleeves and a black skirt which ended just above her knees. She wore a pair of brown boots and a wristband which had a small charm on it in the shape of a red spiral. In her arms was a small orange bundle. Behind them, the loud roars of the Lizardmen were heard.

Lizardmen were large, humanoid lizards that were capable of copying another person's magic by merely seeing the magic. Of course, once a Lizardman has copied a magic, it cannot copy any other magic as is permanently stuck with using only that particular magic.

Suddenly a bolt of yellow lightning shot forth from the depths of the forest and struck the man on his left shoulder. A loud scream pain was elicited from the man as a result.

"Minato-kun, are you okay?" the woman asked. The blonde man, Minato Namikaze, nodded as he held his smoking shoulder.

"Hai, Kushina-chan...Kuso, those Lizardmen sure know how to use my Lightning Make that they copied" Minato said. The woman, Kushina Uzumaki, nodded.

"They even managed to copy Blades Magic!" Kushina said, her statement proven to be true as a sword suddenly appeared out of the brush, impaling itself in a tree to their left. However, before the duo could get any farther, three blue scaled reptiles appeared in front of them. These were different from your average lizards however, for they were built like humans, were very muscular and covered in hard blue scales. Their golden, cat-like eyes stared at the two humans in front of them as they neared them.

Minato gritted his teeth before clapping his hands together.

**"KIIROI SENKO!" **the blonde was suddenly encased in an aura of lightning-like energy before vanishing in a flash of yellow, a few sparks of electricity hovering over his previous location. Minato suddenly appeared in front of one of the Lizardmen and punched it in the face sending it careening through the air before avoiding the punch from the second one. He then leaped over the third's kick before grabbing its leg and swinging it into the second Lizardmen. Both humanoid reptiles soared, crashing into a tree before Minato appeared above them with a glowing blue sphere in hand.

**"ENERGY MAKE: RASENGAN!" **Minato slammed the energy sphere atop the two Lizardmen and shredded their bodies. Kushina then back flipped away from the first Lizardman Minato had punched away before slamming her hand on the ground.

**"BLADES MAGIC: SPEAR!" **an iron spear suddenly erupted out of the ground and impaled the Lizardman through its heart, effectively killing it. Minato and Kushina continued to run before eyeing the bundle in the red haired woman's arms.

"How is he?" Minato asked. Kushina pulled back the cloth slightly and sighed in relief.

"He's okay...he's okay" she grinned. However, after a few more minutes of running before the roars of Lizardmen became closer. Both humans looked back to spy the entire pack of Lizardmen gaining on them.

"Kuso" Minato cursed as he ducked beneath a lightning bolt from one of the Lizardmen before twisting to avoid the flying sword that was thrown by another. Minato turned and his hands became encased in lightning.

"KUSHINA, TAKE NARUTO AND RUN, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Minato yelled. Kushina's eyes widened at that.

"NANI? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, YOU'LL DIE!" Kushina said, "THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Minato then turned his head and stared at her with fierce blue eyes. Her body seemed to freeze when she saw those eyes, the eyes of the great Yellow Flash, one of the most powerful mages of this generation.

"GO KUSHINA-CHAN!" Minato yelled as he readied himself to fight the onslaught of Lizardmen. Kushina turned, tears falling down her face no matter how hard she tried to stop them from flowing.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME, YOU HEAR ME MINATO!" Minato looked back at her and gave her a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"I promise" he replied. Kushina nodded before running on ahead with the bundle in her arms. Minato's electrically charged hands then began to glow brighter as he clapped his hands together. The army of Lizardmen halted as they saw Minato and prepared to fight. One of them spied Kushina running off before turning to the largest of the Lizardmen which appeared to be their leader.

"Leader-sama, the girl is running off with the boy!" a grey lizardman spoke.

"Well go after it, kill this pitiful human before us as well" the large red scaled lizardman spoke. The other Lizardmen ran forth to kill Minato so they could hurry after Kushina. Minato's eyes snapped open before he clapped his hands together.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: HEAVEN'S ARROWS!" **Minato thrust his arms forward and multiple lightning bolts in the shape of arrows, raced through the air. They impaled and electrocuted the Lizardmen that were hit by the lightning magic attack before they fell to the ground, dead. The red Lizardman growled in anger.

"ATTACK, KILL HIM!" the Lizardmen obeyed their leader before charging. Minato smirked as he got into a fighting stance and then stomped his right foot on the ground before rotating and slamming a strong kick to the chest of one opponent. He then leaned back to avoid the claw swipe from another before grabbing the outstretched arm and used it to swing up and kick the attacker in its snout. Minato used the force of the kick to back flip before landing on the ground and slammed his palm on the ground.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: DRAGON'S MAW!" **a large dragon of lightning erupted out of the ground before it was cancelled out by another lightning dragon. Minato gritted his teeth as he saw the Lizardman that had copied his magic. The golden lizardman slammed its claws on the ground and the earth ripped apart as a large bolt of lightning tore through said earth. Minato held up his hand, his index and middle fingers extended, and caught the lightning on his fingers. He then moved his arm in a series of movements before moving his other arm and then stretching it outwards.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: HEAVEN'S ARROWS!" **The bolts of lightning had been redirected and it tore through a few other Lizardmen. Minato ducked beneath the swipe of another opponent before lashing out with a spin kick, the reptile's ribs releasing a satisfying crack. Minato spun again and dropped down a harsh axe kick to the Lizardman's head sending it to the ground before leaping into the air to avoid a lightning bolt from another Lizardman that was fortunate to copy the man's magic.

Minato landed on the ground before vanishing in a flash of yellow and slammed a Rasengan into the Lizardman's stomach sending it spiraling into five others. He then clapped his hands together.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: DYNAMO!"** a large pulse of lightning rocketed out of Minato's body sending Lizardmen flying through the air. Minato then jumped back flipping as he did so, and landed against the bark of a tree and pushed off. He held out his hand and energy swirled into a condensed sphere in his palm. The Lizardman he headed towards used its ability and copied the magic before forming a Rasengan itself.

**"ENERGY MAKE: RASENGAN!" **both combatants roared. The attacks clashed, resulting in a large explosion of energy, but with the Lizardman having less experience in using Rasengan, Minato easily transformed his own into the upgraded version, Oodama Rasengan and a large sphere of energy formed as the Lizardman was sent flying into its brethren before a large dome of magic energy destroyed a large area. Minato cart wheeled out of the way of a lightning bolt before he was kicked in the side by a Lizardman that appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Minato soared through the air before he was hit in the chin by an upward kick. One Lizardman then vaulted off of another to gain a higher altitude before flipping and slamming its thick tail down on Minato. The blonde man righted himself and rolled along the ground so that he wouldn't hurt himself much, only for a lightning bolt to land near his body and send him flying into a tree. Minato gasped in pain before leaning his head to the side as he avoided a sword that was summoned from another Lizardman. Minato lashed out with a kick and nailed the Lizardman in the knee causing the joint to break from the force. With the reptilian man down, Minato grabbed it by the tail and swung it towards the leader. The red scaled Lizardman caught its subordinate before throwing it away like a ragdoll before taking a deep breath.

**"BLADES MAGIC: PIERCING RAIN!" **a silver magic seal appeared in front of the Lizardman's jaws before it began to fire off a numerous amount of blades. Swords and knives flew from the seal. Minato quickly performed Yellow Flash to avoid the onslaught, but as he stopped, he fell to one knee in exhaustion. Taking advantage of the period of weakness, the red scaled lizard ran forth and crashed a powerful kick to the blonde's stomach. Minato's eyes widened as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs. Another Lizardman summoned forth a spear using Kushina's Blades Magic and stabbed the spear through Minato's right arm, making the limb useless. Minato broke the head of the spear off and stabbed it into the head of one Lizardman before kicking it into the body of another.

**"HIRAISHIN!" **Minato yelled. Lightning exploded out of his body and suddenly Minato began moving faster than he had ever moved before.

**"BLADES MAGIC: LIGHTNING ROD!" **The blonde stabbed through many Lizardmen with his fists as well as Rasengans, the speed he was moving at allowing him to do so. As he cut them down, Minato suddenly stopped as he felt his magic power suddenly drop. The blonde panted as he fell to both knees now, he looked to see the lightning that surrounded his body began to move through the air and towards a large rod in the shape of a sword blade without a hilt, in front of the leader Lizardman.

"Such a close call, but I will be taking that child. The magic power from such a small human...it was unbelievable, if I can harness it, that human will be my weapon and then I will finally rule over the forest" the red scaled Lizardman laughed before grabbing the lightning rod. The leader chuckled as he and the surviving subordinates smiled widely.

"You put up a good fight, Kiiroi Senko...but this is the end for you" Minato panted before closing his eyes and then his body began to glow bright blue and electricity lanced off of his body, impaling through some Lizardmen and one stabbed through the leader's thigh.

**"SHUNSHIN!" **Minato suddenly vanished, a swirl of leaves and lightning were all that was left of his presence. The Lizardmen gasped in shock at seeing their prey dissapear.

"Grrrr...find him, sniff him out and then we'll kill him and the woman. Their son will be ours" the leader growled.

Kushina panted as she decided to stop to rest. As she did so, a few seconds later, she felt a tingle on her left arm. She looked to see a small tattoo in the shape of a lightning bolt, glowing electric blue. In a flash, Minato appeared next to her, panting and he was bleeding from the wounds he had gotten from the Lizardmen.

"I...told you...I promised I'd...come back" he panted, a large grin on his face. Kushina smiled as she wiped away the tears of happiness from her eyes before grabbing her husband and clutching the bundle in her arms tightly.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving" she urged him onwards. Minato nodded before following after his wife. They kept running...not even taking the time to realize they were running right into the thing that would result in their demise.

The beast was a gigantic dragon whose entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn were decorated by spiraling blue markings giving it a mystical look. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs, were a grey color and seemed to be rather smooth. It possessed a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates extending backwards and had white beady eyes. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, and below it was an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. It had gargantuan, multi-layered wings, composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which took on a formation reminiscent of a bird's feathers. Its massive tail split in two at its end, where the black plates disappeared and took on a double stinger-like appearance.

This was the legendary Dragon of the Apocalypse...Acnologia. The great dragon flew through the skies over the barren wasteland that was once a large city that it had recently destroyed. Growling to itself, Acnologia observed its carnage and gave a toothy grin.

**'Ah, destruction of large, populated areas...my favourite past time'** the Dragon of the Apocalypse thought to himself. It quickly left the area of the once large city, now soaring over a forest. Taking note of the secluded area, the black dragon descended, folding its wings to aid in its landing. After crushing a few trees in the process, the gargantuan reptile curled up to rest. Using Roar of the Apocalypse took a great deal of magic power, an insignificant amount in Acnologia's book, but a great deal nonetheless and as such he would rest until he was back to full power then take off to destroy another city. As Acnologia was about to close its eyes, a twig snapped causing its eyes to widen. Turning its head, Acnologia bared its teeth ready to kill whatever came through the brush and dare to disturb its attempt to slumber. However, what came out was very unexpected.

Acnologia looked to see a red haired woman and a blonde haired man stumble out of the bushes before falling to the ground. The woman's red hair cascaded down past her shoulders, ending near just below her shapely ass. She wore a pure black top with long, orange sleeves and an orange skirt that ended just below her knees. She was covered in dust, leaves and a few twigs were caught in her hair as well. The man didn't look that much better as his body was littered with slash wounds and there was a large burn mark on the back of his left shoulder from what Acnologia deduced to be from lightning, if the smell of ozone was any indication.

However, the thing Acnologia took note of was the orange bundle in the female's arms along with the fact that there was a large amount of blood pouring profusely out of a wound on the woman's stomach causing the red liquid to form a small puddle beneath her, staining the emerald green grass, crimson. Acnologia smirked as he stretched his claws out to eat the woman, but froze when he heard more rustling.

A multitude of Lizardmen walked out of the brush and smiled widely as they saw the downed woman, swords in hand. The red scaled leader holding the blood stained blade thus marking him as the culprit who stabbed the young woman.

However, the humanoid reptiles took notice of the giant dragon before them and gulped. Acnologia growled before releasing a loud roar. A shockwave resulted, tearing up the earth and destroying the foliage. The Lizardmen struggled to stay grounded, but some of them flew away. There were about thirty Lizardmen who had managed to survive the roar before getting up to run.

"RUN IT'S A DRAGON!" The leader shouted.

However, they were stopped as Acnologia had gotten up and blocked their path with only a single step. The earth rumbled as the Dragon of the Apocalypse crushed the bodies of the Lizardmen beneath its hand-like claws. It then quickly scooped up the earth, along with the humanoid reptiles and ate them all.

The mighty dragon then turned to look at the downed parents as both him and her, had been knocked away by the sudden movements of the dragon. She panted as she clutched the bundle closer to her chest. Minato stood up and used the small bit of healing magic he was able to use and healed himself and Kushina.

"Naruto-kun" the red haired woman. Acnologia looked at the woman before stomping over to Minato and Kushina before leaning his head down so that his large white eyes stared directly into her grey ones and Minato's blue ones. To his surprise he didn't see any fear in their eyes at all, only concern but it wasn't towards themselves.

"Looks like this is it" the woman looked down at the bundle in her arms. She turned back the orange, blood stained cloth to reveal the face of a baby boy. The boy looked to be around one year old, he had spiky blonde hair with slight streaks of red showing the genes he had obtained from his mother. On each cheek, the baby had three whisker-like scars. The baby's eyes were closed and remained so as he then began to cry as it felt the frightening power coming off from Acnologia.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I am your Okaa-chan. I'm here to protect you, don't worry" she hushed the baby causing the blonde toddler to calm down a bit.

"Your Tou-san is here for you too, Naruto" the blonde man grinned widely at his crying son. Kushina gritted her teeth as she charged up her magic power, Minato doing the same.

"WE WILL PROTECT YOU!" Kushina rested Naruto on the ground before crashing her fists together and a purple magic seal formed around her and Naruto. Minato charged his magic power before slamming his right fist against his left palm.

**"SEAL MAGIC: ELEMENTAL FIVE POINT SEAL!"** the two yelled.

Suddenly a black spiral formed on Naruto's stomach along with the kanji for the various elements. Kushina smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you...Naruto-kun...goodbye" Kushina said. She then turned to Minato and the two nodded to each other. Acnologia's face grew perplexed at the large amount of magic power coming from the woman and man...it was quite large and impressive.

**'For a human'** the dragon thought before raising its claw. Kushina quickly raised both her arms and slammed her fists together. Her arms released a silver light.

**"BLADES MAGIC: EXCALIBUR!"** she roared as her arms changed into a large silver blade surrounded by golden fire. The black dragon's eyes widened slightly. Excalibur was a sword crafted by the legendary first, and most powerful, mage of all time, Merlin and the sword was proven to be able to puncture even a dragon's hide.

Kushina leaped towards Acnologia, but the great dragon raised its arm and took the attack, its arrogance in believing that nothing, not even Excalibur, could pierce its scales...however, Acnologia was caught off guard when it felt pain. Excalibur had sliced through its hard scales without much difficulty and drew blood. For the first time in the dragon's life...it had been wounded by a human. The slash was immediately cauterized from the golden fire surrounding Excalibur. Acnologia watched as its wound healed, his flesh had been cauterized, but due to the healing factor of a dragon such as it, it was effectively healed. The scales re-grew and covered the healed skin as if it were never there. Minato then appeared in a flash of gold and pure magic energy swirled into his palm, compressing into a sphere.

**"ENERGY MAKE: RASENGAN!" **he slammed the attack forth and it made contact with the Apocalypse dragon's muzzle. Acnolgia narrowed its eyes at the attack before releasing a roar. The wind generated from it sent the blue eyed Namikaze flying through the air, but he was caught as he landed against the flat of Kushina's blade. Kushina then aimed Minato upwards and slashed downwards, sending forth a golden crescent of fire. Acnologia held up its right hand and snuffed the flames of Excalibur before opening his jaws and sending out a small bullet of magic energy, well small for Acnologia anyway.

However, as it did that, the magic energy began to swirl as if being sucked into a whirlpool in midair. The magic bullet vanished. Suddenly the air around Acnologia warped as well as the blast of magic the dragon had just launched was sent back in its own face. Minato then fell from the sky, an Oodama Rasengan hovering above his palm. The plan had worked perfectly. Use Rasengan to make close contact and allow for him to plant a Seal Magic: Hiraishin on the brute.

**"ENERGY MAKE: OODAMA RASENGAN!" **the basketball sized orb impacted with Acnologia with such force that it sent the black dragon skidding backwards from the force as a dome of magic exploded out of the magic made sphere. Acnologia released a growl before chuckling and speaking as it watched the two humans below.

**"You have earned my respect humans. Never in all my life has someone other than the Dragon King been able to wound me, but alas...I will still kill you"** Acnologia gestured to the small golden line on his arm and the small burn mark formed from when Minato redirected the bullet of magic he had fired from eating Kushina's Excalibur flame. Kushina growled at the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Kushina slashed with Excalibur once more. Acnologia avoided the blade and then released a roar. Kushina was sent flying, but then a silver seal appeared in front of her.

**"BLADES MAGIC: PIERCING RAIN!" **the multitude of swords flew towards the black dragon and Minato clapped his hands together to aid in his wife's onslaught of attacks.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: THUNDER STORM!" **a wave of lightning rocketed from his palms and also enveloped the swords, conducting along their metallic blades so that they had an extra jolt to their piercing edge, but Acnolgoia took them head on and the blades bounced off of his scales. Minato was flashing every which way, lashing out with a barrage of Rasengans, but the attacks were brushed off by the dragon's near indestructible scales. Minato quickly clapped his hands together as he flashed to the ground.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: DRAGON'S MAW!" **the dragon of lightning erupted out of the magic seal and raced towards Acnologia. The black dragon simply ate the magic power sustaining the spell and then released a roar. The sound waves raced through the air, kicking up dust and flattening the very earth, but Minato quickly slammed his palm on the ground and a golden magic seal appeared in front of him and his wife as they guarded their son, even though the seals they put on him made sure of that.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: SHIELD!" **a large wall of lightning sprung out of nowhere and took the shockwave head on. Once the wind from the roar died down, Minato attacked once more. His lightning wall morphing into something else.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: RAIJIN'S FIST!" **the wall suddenly morphed into a gigantic fist and raced towards Acnologia, nailing it in the chest. Minato then formed another fist and held up his own, controlling the levitating lightning fists with his own actions. He crashed one fist against the dragon's right cheek before slamming his left fist against the left cheek. Acnologia was about to roar when Minato performed an uppercut, effectively shutting the dragon's mouth closed and also sending it skyward from the force of the hit. He then performed a series of uppercuts to the dragon's stomach before clasping his hands above his head. The lightning fists copied their creator's actions. Then the fists morphed in midair to form a giant blade.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: BLADE OF ZEUS!"** the attack crashed down on Acnologia's head as Minato swung his arms downwards. The sword sent Acnologia to the ground causing a large BOOM that echoed across the destroyed forest grounds.

"YATTA, WAY TO GO MINATO-KUN! DATTEBANE!" the red head cheered for her husband. Minato shook his head at his wife's antics.

"Kushina-chan...you know that dragon is not something that will be taken down by something like that. The Dragon of the Apocalypse is no ordinary dragon" he said as he watched the black scaled dragon spread its wings as it rose back to its feet. However, before the dragon could make a move, Kushina had Minato send her towards it using Kiiroi Senko. Kushina raised her magic blade and brought it down upon the dragon's muzzle. The force sent Acnologia's head downwards before she spun in midair, hitting the side of its head with the flat of the flame encased blade. Kushina dropped to the ground as a result of gravity, narrowly avoiding the swipe of Acnologia's claws. She stabbed the blade of Merlin into the ground and a stream of fire tore up the ground before erupting beneath Acnologia's stomach. The pillar of golden fire surrounded Acnologia. However, her eyes widened when she saw the golden fire swirl and enter Acnologia's mouth, eating the large amount of fire. Quickly overcoming her sense of amazement, she threw Excalibur at the black dragon only for its tail to suddenly lash out and send the blade flying directly back at her. The red hair woman held out her hand and Excalibur froze in midair.

**"BLADES MAGIC: ASCALON!" **a great golden blade surrounded by silver fire, the exact opposite of Excalibur appeared out of a magic seal in the red head's hand. She then gripped both blades before leaping at Acnologia. Acnologia growled at the presence of the second sword that was said to have been able to slay its species.

**"These humans are proving to be so dam troublesome" **Acnologia thought to himself as he never thought he would be having this much of a challenge fighting pitiful humans. Although he wouldn't admit it he was also enjoying himself in this battle. He may love causing destruction but as a dragon he prided himself on fighting strong opponents. After all it isn't everyday you get to fight to your heart's content with a worthy opponent.

Minato appeared in a yellow flash beside her before holding out both hands.

**"ENERGY MAKE: RASENGAN RENDAN!"** Suddenly, spheres of pure magic rocketed from Minatos hands crashing into the dragon of the Apocalypse's scales causing small explosions of magic. With the blue energy blinding it momentarily, Minato spun and lashed out with a kick. His leg landing underneath Kushina's feet and thus propelling her towards the gigantic dragon. She then began to rotate, Asclon's and Exclaibur's flames burning brightly.

**"SECRET BLADES MAGIC ART: SHINING FLAME BLADE!"** Kushina released a tornado of gold and silver fire that raced towards Acnologia, but the mighty beast refused to be defeated by mere humans. Acnologia's left forelimb was suddenly encased in blue energy before thrusting the limb forth in the form of a punch. A blast of magic energy flew through the air and impacted with the flames of the two ancient blades. The resulting explosion was quickly cast aside with a single flap of the Dragon of the Apocalypse's wings.

Minato slammed his palms together,** "LIGHTNING MAKE: CHAINS!"** As the name implied, chains of lightning sprouted out of the yellow magic seal and wrapped themselves around Acnologia's limbs, neck and wings, but the dragon merely roared and with a harsh tug, freed itself.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: THUNDER STORM!" **a wave of lightning flew towards Acnologia, but the dragon swiped the lightning attack away like it was nothing before leaning its head to the side so as to avoid the blasts of flame from Kushina.

Kushina landed on the ground and rolled to the side as she avoided the appendage that aimed to crush her before impaling it with Excalibur and shooting flames inside the black dragons arm. The result caused Acnologia to roar in pain as it felt its arm burning from the inside causing its blood and inner muscles to burn. She followed it up by stabbing Ascalon into its upper arm and followed it up by firing flames inside the embedded arm causing even more pain to Acnologia. Kushina moved both swords towards eachother as they ripped the black dragons skin open even more causing more blood to fall out as he now had a large gash for wound. The swords were forcefully yanked out of the large reptile's flesh when he took flight. Kushina then ran up the dragon's arm as it recoiled the burned limb in pain before descending and slashing downwards. An arc of gold fire flew towards Acnologia, but as the great dragon was about to eat the fires, a large fist of lightning crashed against its cheek allowing it to be hit by the attack.

**"LIGHTNING MAKE: RASENGAN!" **Lightning magic began to swirl into the exact shape as the energy make attack. Minato then vanished in a flash of yellow as he used the Hiraishin seal on Acnologia's muzzle to appear before it and slam the electrical attack against its scales, but like he expected, there was no damage done. The blonde Namikaze gritted his teeth as he used Kiiroi Senko to avoid the slash from the black dragon as it tried to hit him and his wife.

Minato looked back and sighed in relief as he saw Naruto was fine. The seals were doing their job, a red sphere of magic was protecting the one year old from the obvious harm that he would have been caused during the battle.

**"SHUNSHIN!"** in a show of speed, Minato appeared on the dragon's wing and held his arms high into the air.

**"ENERGY MAKE: CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN!" **Minato leaped into the air before crashing the gigantic sphere against the dragon's skull. The attack forced the dragon's head down and Minato smirked as he saw the fierce grey eyes of his wife below.

**"KIIROI SENKO!" **he vanished in a yellow flash just as Kushina stabbed her flaming blades towards the descending head of the dragon.

**"SECRET BLADES MAGIC ART: HIJIN'S BLADE!" **a giant blade formed as both streams of fire rocketed from the tips of Ascalon and Excalibur. The attack caused Acnologia to roar in pain as its face was badly burnt, but the dragon was very prideful, not to mention strong. The attack ended and Acnologia was shown to be relatively unharmed as its healing factor kicked in.

Acnologia chuckled as he saw Kushina's expression before roaring. Kushina flew back, but as she flew through the air, Minato appeared behind her and used Kiiroi Senko to increase their speed. The blonde man threw his wife forwards and she stabbed Excalibur forward. As a result, a stream of gold fire rocketed from the tip of the blade. Acnologia grinned widely before opening its jaws. The mighty dragon ate the fires again as Kushina was about to stab its left forelimb. However, before it could slam Kushina into the ground with its other limb, Minato had used the Hiraishin seal on Kushina's arm to appear beside her before vanishing in a yellow flash next to their seal protected son.

Acnologia growled before twisting and its stinger-like tail raced towards them. Minato grabbed Naruto and leaped out of the way with Kushina as the tail stabbed into the ground. Acnolgoia faced them before releasing a shockwave as it roared, but Kushina decided to pull out her secret weapon.

**"SEAL MAGIC: CHAINS!"** the ground broke apart as multiple chains made entirely of magic, burst out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the dragon's limbs, tail and neck and unlike Minato's lightning make: chains, these ones held strong and were able to bind the dragon. Acnologia roared, only managing to lift his limbs slightly off the ground before they were forced back down.

Minato and Kushina glared at Acnologia, "FUCK YOU, YOU OVER GROWN GARDEN SNAKE...WE ARE KUSHINA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE AND MINATO NAMIKAZE, MEMBERS OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS... I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY SON, NARUTO!"

Aconologia narrowed his eyes from hearing the name he was called by the female human **"Wench, I could care less for what your name is or the name of your spawn, much less you humans yourselves. I am the great dragon of energy and darkness, I eat the very essence of magic"** Kushina's eyes widened when she saw the magic energy that her chains were composed of, beginning to slowly come apart and make their way into the dragon's jaws.

"Impossible" Kushina gasped. The two parents quickly leaped out of the way as Acnologia lashed out. Deep crevices appeared in the earth as its attack missed and Kushina called upon her magic power once more.

**"BLADES MAGIC: SPEAR!" **a long spear of steel flew out of the magic seal that formed in front of its wielder. Acnologia watched as the spear bounced off of its hide before releasing a roar. A great shockwave resulted and sent the red head flying through the air. Minato caught her before seeing Acnologia spy their son. The black dragon chuckled as he walked over to the seal protected baby before raising a claw. Minato quickly performed Hiraishin and grabbed Naruto and vanished in a flash of gold. The black dragon growled in annoyance at the two humans. It was time to end this. Acnologia raised its claws and slammed them down on the ground and giant pulse of magic energy raced out and sent Minato and Kushina, both clutching their son, soaring through the air before they dropped down on the ground. They fell to their knees and continued to clutch the baby boy so that he wasn't harmed. Even with the seal, the magic from this attack would surely damage it.

The two humans looked as Acnologia was standing in front of them, a snarl present on its face. Acnologia then raised a single claw before piercing it through Kushina's stomach. Minato gasped, only for the same thing to happen to him as well. Minato and Kushina gritted their teeth as they struggled to hold on to their life. Kushina gasped as she dropped her swords, the feeling in her hands, gone. The flames that once covered the blades, died out thus making them regular swords.

"Minato-kun...we need to do...something to protect...Naruto-kun" Kushina wheezed, coughing up blood. Minato nodded, coughing up blood as well, before he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's experimental, but I will be able to seal pieces of our souls into Naruto's body so that we can teach him magic when he is able to see us" Minato gasped out. Kushina's eyes widened at her husband's technique, but then again...he wasn't a genius for nothing.

"Do it" Minato nodded before he and Kushina channeled whatever magic power they had left and then thin streams of magic left their bodies and went into Naruto's protection seal.

**"SEAL MAGIC: EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEAL!" **Naruto's protection seal suddenly glowed blue before the kanji for "Soul" appeared in the center of the spiral where his navel was located.

**"SEAL MAGIC: MAGIC OF THE SOUL!" **the pieces of their souls were then transferred into their son's magic network, now asleep within the boy's subconscious. The two then turned to their son and gently stroked his hair lovingly.

"Looks like this is goodbye...Naruto-kun. Get a nice girlfriend, eat your vegetables and don't go to sleep too late or you'll get up cranky" Kushina laughed.

"Make sure you grow up strong, neh, Naruto. Hopefully, your mother and I will be able to watch you through the seal and see you grow up to become a fine young man...we love you...Naruto" Minato grinned widely, even though a large line of blood trailed from his mouth...and with that the two closed their eyes. Small smiles on their faces.

The black dragon scoffed. Such emotions these humans possess...and yet it was this very thing that caused the black dragon to be beaten by their attacks. Acnologia picked up the woman, but paused as it was about to eat her.

**"The only things that was able to wound me other than the Dragon King...Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze...Minato Namikaze. I despise you humans, your entire species, I don't even know how I had been manipulated by that idiot Zeref 400 years ago. Still you two did prove to be a pair to contend with and you earned my respect so I suppose you deserve a proper burial"** Acnologia rested Kushina on the destroyed earth before carving out a rectangle the size of two horses. The dragon removed the earth and placed the bodies of Naruto's parents within the earth before covering it with the very same dirt it had removed. It then, carefully, gripped Ascalon and Excalibur before implanting them in the ground at the head of the 'graves'. Ascalon by Minato's and Excalibur by Kushina's. Acnologia watched the makeshift grave before turning to the still crying baby.

**'I respect those two...but I do not respect her brood'** Acnologia thought before bending down to eat the child only for a red sphere to block the child. Acnologia's white eyes narrowed as it reached out with a claw and the shield formed once more. Acnologia growled in annoyance. The damn human had put up a divine barrier to protect the stupid fleshbag. Acnologia lay down in the clearing that was once a large forest before eyeing the child.

Suddenly the baby's eyes opened and revealed the cerulean irises within them. Baby Naruto watched the dragon and suddenly Naruto reached out and touched the nose of the great beast of the Apocalypse. Naruto giggled before releasing a cry of what the dragon seemed to think was...joy? Humans always confused the dragon, but in the end they were nothing more than food in his mind. However, Naruto suddenly released a loud wail.

Acnologia's white eyes widened as he felt the large amount of magic energy coming off of the toddler. It was at least twice the magic power of the female he had just killed and the strange thing was...it was still climbing. Naruto's eyes suddenly shone with power and wind suddenly began to swirl around the babe. The blonde's crying was still heard over the howling winds and Acnologia watched as a twister the size of its claw, swirl around the boy, but being a dragon who eats the very energy of magic, the great beast merely saw it as a snack and ate the energy. Acnologia grinned widely as the tornado died down.

If the dragon couldn't eat the baby then it would do the next best thing. The Dragon of the Apocalypse heard of how the other dragons were adopting children to be their dragonslayers. Grandine, Metalicana, Raiden, Cyclonus, Levia, hell even that stuck up bastard Igneel was taking on a stupid gaki.

**"You have much potential in that small body of yours. You will live...You will learn the way of my magic...I will make you strong, boy. You will be my son and you will be...my dragonslayer...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"** Acnologia grinned as it poked the bundle, only for the red shield that was the Elemental Five Point Seal, to suddenly appear and prevent the dragon from making contact with his adopted offspring.

"T-T-Tooou-san" the one year old stuttered. Acnologia blinked at the title the boy had given it. Being genderless, Ancologia never really had been referred to as anything other than an 'it', but there were times when it was referred to as a male dragon and males did tend to be the stronger of the two genders. Acnologia rested, its, no wait, correction...HIS head on his forearms before grinning. Naruto certainly was an interesting boy.

Acnologia then released a yawn...which unintentionally caused a nearby tree to topple from the wind generated...and prepared to go to sleep like he originally intended to. After the fight against Kushina and Minato he was partially tired, physically not mentally. However as he lied down he was introduced to another feeling of searing pain as he looked to the arm Kushina had stabbed and burned his with the twin swords. The scales where he was pierced were burned to a crisp and the insides of his arm felt like they were charred. He suspected that it would take a few days for his arm to be fully healed from this kind of damage however he knew that there would be a scar left over since no can ever recover fully recover from receiving damage from the twin blades. He was truly surprised he would have his first scar since no dragon had ever given him one. True he had been injured by other dragons but he had always fully healed after the battles.

**"To think my first permanent scar would be given to me by a human of all things and a female at that" **Acnologia said with a mixture of annoyance and greater respect as he continued to examine his arm for any other injuries.

Had the human female been able to continue with her strikes, the forelimb would no doubt be badly damaged. Truly those swords deserved their reputation and Kushina deserved his acknowledgement.

His white eyes gazed at Naruto as the baby closed his eyes and went to sleep before closing his own.

**"It's going to be fun raising you...my son**"

**(A/N: Well that's it for this. AGAIN I WILL SAY THIS AGAIN, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS ANYTIME SOON BECAUSE I HAVE 2 OTHER STORIES TO COMPLETE SO DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP. Now then, if you're wondering who those other dragons, Raiden, Cyclonus and Levia are, they are my OC dragons. I noticed in Fairy Tail that there are barely any dragonslayers, first generation dragonslayers I mean, and the majority of them are now infused with lachryma. Raiden is the male dragon of Lightning, Levia (from Leviathan) is the female dragon of Water and Cyclonus is the male dragon of Wind. I will include a few more original dragons, I have an idea of one for ice which is a female dragon by the name of Glacia, named after the Elite Four member in the Pokemon Games, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Anyways, hope you guys are interested in this story. Review and again I am not going to update this anytime soon. I did this on a whim, but know that I will update it when I finish my other two stories. 'Till then please Review Review REVIEW!-K.D)**


	2. Chapter 2:Nakama

Dragonslayer

Chapter 2: Nakama

**(A/N:Alright, just to satisfy you guys and thank you for all the faves and alerts I got after just this one chapter, I will bestow upon you guys a second chapter and NOW I will no longer update. Hopefully it's a good chapter and you guys will like it. Note again I will NOT be updating this story anytime soon because I have two other stories to work on. I did this because I had this idea bothering me this entire time and I wanted to just put it out there. Hope you guys like it. REVIEW! Really though guys, I need you to review, it's what will give me the drive to post another chapter and as much as I appreciate the faves and alerts, but GOD DAMN IT JUST REVIEW THE STORY!)**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

Year X769

**"Okay, Naruto...this is the last one. Remember the strokes, you have them all committed to memory. Don't mess this up, if you do I'll flick you so hard you'll be feeling it for weeks...if you are blessed with a dragonslayer's healing factor"** Acnologia said to his adopted son. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he made strokes in the dirt with a long stick. A horizontal stroke was formed before a downward diagonal line followed from the end of that line. Finally, the blonde completed his task as he drew another horizontal line going from left to right at the end of that line. Naruto cheered as he looked up from the sand and pointed at his perfect construction of the letter 'Z'.

Naruto smirked as he watched the sand, all twenty-six letters of the alphabet line up next to each other. Naruto turned to the gigantic dragon and pointed at his accomplishment.

"YATTA! I did it, Tou-san. I finished the allllphaaabet" he struggled with the 'large' word. Acnologia nodded before getting rid of the letters from the sand by blowing it away. The small gust of air nearly caused Naruto to fall on his rear.

It had been five years since that day, the day Acnologia had chosen to take on the previously one year old Naruto as his dragonslayer. As he expected his arm fully recovered after a few days while it now had a large gash looking scar that went from the lower part of his arm to the upper part close to his shoulder. The gash was about five inches deep and three inches wide so and it was noticeable to anyone who spotted it. It was his permanent reminder of his fight against Kushina and Minato and how he almost lost his arm.

He had taught Naruto how to read once he started talking full sentences at the age of three. After completing his reading, the black dragon had taken the time to teach Naruto about numbers and was quite proud how that Naruto was able to count over 100 at the age of four. After that, Acnologia completed Naruto's writing skills. The boy could write, a bit crudely the dragon admitted, but he could write nonetheless. With the ability to count, read and write completed, the Dragon of the Apocalypse taught his son basic mathematics, a few things about the human body as well instructing him in the art of physical combat, this was done when he turned five, mainly basic punches and kicks. With those things out of the way it was now time for the blonde to focus on his magic.

**"Alright, Naruto. Now that these tedious tasks are out of the way I can now teach you how to use magic"** Naruto grinned at that. He had heard about the tales of mages from his father and the black dragon never failed to end the story with him eating the mage or blowing them up along with the rest of their city/town using his Breath attack. As a result, Naruto built up what some would call...an obsession, for destruction and to facilitate that need, Acnologia always broke down a few trees here and there for the boy to satisfy the boy's lust for it.

"YATTA!" the hyperactive blonde leaped with joy, "So what am I going to learn first?" Acnologia gathered a decent amount of magic in his jaws before releasing it in the form of a small beam that completely eradicated the trees and left a neat, straight line of destruction before the attack exploded outwards in a dome of magic power.

"SUGOI!" Naruto gaped at the destruction before grinning. "Teach me!" Acnologia growled at his son who merely stared up with a blank look. Having lived around that face which was etched into a near constant snarl had left Naruto's emotion of fear to be non-existent.

**"Don't speak to me in that tone, gaki" **the dragon snarled. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the black scaled reptile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Besides it's not like you can do anything to me with that barrier appearing and protecting me" the blonde said in a nonchalant tone causing Acnologia to growl in annoyance. Naruto had already learned of the protection seal on his stomach, but of course he never knew how it got there and Acnologia wouldn't tell him simply to spite the boy.

**"Now then, back to your lessons...A dragon's most basic attack is its breath attack. These attacks are given the name ****_Hoko/Roar_**** when used by the dragonslayer. For example, the fire dragon..."**

"You mean Igneel-teme?" Naruto asked, interrupting his father's lecture. Acnologia nodded. Having given Naruto a brief description on dragons and their powers, he had unintentionally given Naruto the habit of making Igneel's title, Igneel-teme due to his constant reference to the fire dragon as such. This brought much to the pleasure of the Apocalypse Dragon.

**"Hai, Igneel-teme...now then as I was saying, the fire dragon's breath attack is known as ****_Karyu no Hoko/Fire Dragon's Roar_****. Being a dragon lacking an element as my attacks are made of pure magic energy, my attacks I have decided should be titled after my own title. ****_Mokushiryu no Hoko/Apocalypse Dragon's Roar_**** will be your breath attack"** the black dragon explained. Naruto nodded.

"So how do I do it?" the six year old asked. Acnologia held up a forelimb and held his claws as if he were gripping something. Pure magic energy suddenly swirled to life in his palm.

**"When initiating the roar, you must first draw upon the magic power within your body which is what we will first work on before you use Mokushiryu no Hoko. Now then, once you have drawn upon that magic power, compress it so that power builds up within the attack..."** Acnologia said as he compressed the magic energy in his palm into a sphere.** "Then you release the energy in one powerful shot"**

The sphere then exploded in a small flash of blue before vanishing as if it were never there in the first place.

**"Your ability to make this along with my other attacks stronger will come to you with age"**

"So..Tou-san, how do I draw on my magic power?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

**"Sit"**

"What, why do I have to..."

**"SIT...DOWN...Naruto"** the black dragon commanded. Naruto nodded, true the black scaled behemoth always spoke with a scary voice, but when his tone became as forceful as it was, Naruto knew to obey his father. Naruto sat down, cross-legged, on the dirt and looked up.

"Okay...now what?"

**"Breathe slowly and clear your mind, Naruto"** Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before exhaling. Acnologia watched as the boy repeated the action many times before speaking again.

**"Now then...magic is stored within a separate system within that is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Mages can learn multiple styles of Magic, but it is noteworthy that many Mages have natural affinities for their own Magic style. You were able to call upon your magic power at the age of one...but that was probably due to sheer luck"** Acnologia grumbled the last part, **"also due to the fact your magic was released in the form of a twister, it could be said your natural magical affinity lies towards Wind magic"**

Naruto concentrated deeply on the action of drawing out whatever magic power he could find, sweat lining his brow. Naruto searched his body for something, anything that would feel different inside his anatomy. However, he felt nothing. Not even a tingle. Naruto sighed as the mental strain got to him and fell on his back.

"Tou-san, I couldn't feel anything" Naruto informed his draconic, adoptive father. The dragon of the Apocalypse growled in a curious tone. To somehow call upon his magic at the age of one, only to not be able to use it at all. Even with the fact that his magic system had not been touched for five years, the boy should have still been able to at least feel the magic flowing through his body.

**"Strange...try again. Remember, you need to try and connect with the spiritual flow of nature in order to draw out your magic. Now concentrate, focus on your surroundings and the dormant magic within your physical spirit"** Acnolgoia instructed. Naruto nodded before getting back into his meditative posture. **"Imagine your spirit is able to produce a thread...connect the thread of your spirit to the spiritual flow surrounding you...draw it towards you and then use it"**

Naruto tried once more, but after a minute of concentration, he had once again failed to call upon his dormant magic power.

"Nope, I got nothin'" he told the dragon. Acnologia tapped his claw in curiosity.

**"Odd...anyways, you've seemed to have the ability to use magic when you were a baby. No matter..."** the dragon mused before turning his back on Naruto,** "Go and find some food that the humans eat. There is a town at the base of the mountain"** Acnologia said as he dug his claws into the ground. Naruto watched as Acnologia removed the large chunk of earth and repeated the action a few more times. Naruto stared into the large hole and gasped at what he saw. Within the hole lay many a jewel. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, amethysts, you name it. There was a multitude of precious stones there as a result of the black dragon's instinct to horde precious metals and stones.

The dragon reached in and retrieved a handful of the jewels before displaying them in front of Naruto. Naruto got the hint and took two gold coins and one silver coin. Acnologia then placed the jewels back in his hole and covered it back up once more. Naruto put the coins in his pants pocket and then walked to his father and climbed up onto his arm. The black dragon looked perplexed by Naruto's actions as the blonde made his way towards his scale covered back.

**"And just what do you think you're doing?"**

"Well...aren't you going to carry me down? I don't know where to find the edge of the forest and I might fall down the mountain and hurt myself" Naruto said. Acnologia chuckled before plucking Naruto off his back. Acnologia had learned quite early in his years of teaching Naruto that the seal only responded to acts that would kill Naruto. Acnologia's attempts to eat the boy being examples of those times, but within the five years, Acnologia's attempts to eat his dragonslayer out of mere hunger had begun to lessen before becoming non-existent. After all, five years of attempts to eat the blonde ended up getting a bit old in the eyes of the black scaled reptile.

**"I will carry you to the edge of the forest, there's a trail leading to the mountain's base there. Honestly, you humans are so useless it's a wonder the females always say that the males have no sense of direction."**

"Well excuuse me Mr. Uber Tracker for not being a big ass reptile who can fly" Naruto huffed. Acnologia smirked widely at the boy's annoyance before placing the boy atop his head. It was so much fun to annoy the boy. It was no wonder Acnologia was seen as an evil beast. Acnologia landed at the edge of the forest, crushing a few trees with his landing and dropped Naruto on the ground.

"Itai" Naruto yelped in pain as he was dropped approximately ten feet. Naruto stood and rubbed his sore rear before glaring at the chuckling dragon. "Baka Tou-san!" Acnologia ignored the boy's insult before nudging the boy with his claw. Naruto sighed before beginning his long trek down the mountain.

* * *

Acnologia watched from the edge of the cliff as Naruto walked along the path leading from his home in the mountains. He had never left the sanctity of his mountainous home due to the fact he was too young to be able to take care of himself, but with him now being six, Acnologia thought it was time Naruto experienced a bit of the outside world. Besides, the boy would also gain some experience in learning about his species, eat some human food rather than just the deer and rabbits the dragon would often kill.

Naruto was currently dressed in a pair of white shorts that Acnologia "borrowed" from a travelling hiker's son after killing both the hiker and the son and eating them for his lunch. He wore no shirt and thus it displayed his healthy body showing that Acnologia kept the blonde well fed. He wore no form of footwear either and so Naruto's bare feet were constantly abused by the small, sharp stones he had unfortunately stepped upon. Acnologia chuckled at his dragonslayer as the boy hopped around on his feet to rid them of the sharp objects. It would help if the boy would be able to buy some new clothes along with the food and experience, as getting some human clothes to protect him from the elements that would come with the later months would allow Acnologia would finally be able to sleep during the winter months without having the gaki snuggle up to him like the baby he used to be. The boy was a dragonslayer...dragonslayers do NOT snuggle. The dragonslayer of the Dragon of the Apocalypse, especially.

The black scaled reptile growled in thought as he looked in direction of where he had buried the biological parents of his son.

**"I wonder how he would have turned out if I didn't kill his parents?"**

* * *

Clover Town-Fiore

After the trek down the mountains as well a half an hour walk along the path through the forest at the base of the mountains coupled with following the path that towards the town, Naruto was feeling rather thirsty. He stopped in front of a sign before him and looked up at the wooden structure.

"Clover Town" the boy read. He observed the scene before him. Clover was a relatively large town with many trees in the area which surrounded large houses, not that Naruto had ever seen a house, but he was taught about things below the mountains.

'Houses...things made of a yucky, grey thing called cement, along with brick and stone. Humans live in them' Naruto remembered his variation of Acnologia's definition. Acnologia's definition had a few big words in them, infrastructure and substance being two of them, that Naruto was too lazy to try and sound out as they were too much for his six year old brain to handle. Naruto observed the town and saw the houses were all made with the same design. Victorian houses all painted with cream colored walls, large, glass windows and brown tile roofs.

Naruto gulped as he saw the other humans. He saw many of them were wearing nice looking clothes before looking over his own and frowned, he should really get some clothes. Naruto shook his head and steeled his nerves as he got rid of his anxiety.

'I'm the son of the god damn Dragon of the Apocalypse. I can't be scared of seeing a new place' Naruto thought before entering the town. The blonde walked along the road, ignoring the odd looks the adults were giving him due to his lack of clothing. Naruto paused as his enhanced senses came into play. A delicious aroma entered his nasal caverns leading him to the window of a small shop.

The shop was of the same design as the houses, only it was a brick-red colour. It measured up to be about the size of a small tree and there was a large brown door next to the window. On the window was a colourful image of a bowl filled with noodles and a pair of chopsticks in the bowl. Above the bowl was the name of the shop.

"Hmmm, Teuichiiii's..Raaaaameeeen" Naruto drawled out the words before shrugging. It smelled good, so he decided to enter the place. He looked around and saw there were a good few people in the shop eating the bowl filled with the succulent noodles. Naruto's sense of smell felt like it died and went to heaven. The dragonslayer looked around and saw an empty chair before climbing atop it and sitting in the chair. His feet dangling in the air.

Naruto spotted an old man cooking some of the noodles which he assumed must have been the ramen. Naruto's stomach growled causing him to release his own growl.

"Pipe down will ya, I'll get you your food" Naruto told his stomach. A giggle met Naruto's ears and the boy looked up to see a girl who looked to be around thirteen years old with a slightly tanned complexion. She had chocolate brown eyes and had brown hair tied up into a pony tail by a blue ribbon. She wore a cream coloured dress and a dark blue apron with the image of the shop on the front.

"You seem hungry" the girl giggled causing Naruto to scowl, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Maybe" he replied, "So what do you guys serve here?"

"I'm guessing you're new in town and judging from your lack of clothing you haven't lived in populated areas" the girl said. Naruto blinked.

"What does populated mean?" he asked. The girl giggled once more causing Naruto to scowl once more. "What's so funny?"

"Now, now...no need to get cranky. I'll get your food, Mr. Grouchy" Naruto pouted at the nickname the girl gave him and folded his arms.

"I'm not grouchy..." his stomach roared, "I'm just hungry" The girl giggled again before walking over to the old man, well old from Naruto's Point of view, and it was then that Naruto noticed the slight resemblance between them, thus showing that they were probably related. The girl then smiled at the old man as he handed her a bowl of the steaming noodles. The girl rested the bowl in front of the blonde boy and handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Here you go" she said. Naruto nodded in thanks. Acnologia had always told him that females, no matter what the species, expected males to be polite. Human females tended to be the most violent when not shown the proper courtesy and Naruto never chose to ignore the words of his reptilian parent. Naruto looked at the chopsticks in his hands before noticing they seemed to split. He then gave them a small pull and they snapped apart causing his eyes widen.

"AGH, gomen...I didn't mean to break them!" he exclaimed. The girl giggled before shaking her head.

"No baka, the chopsticks are meant to be broken. Look..." she took the sticks from him and positioned them in her right hand. The left chopstick was positioned between her index finger and thumb while the other stick was held between her middle finger and index finger. She then picked up a few noodles, blew on them so that they would cool before holding them up in front of Naruto's mouth.

"Say 'Ahhhh'" Naruto looked at her with a 'Are you kidding me?' look. He was the son of a frickin' dragon, he wouldn't dare take orders from this...this...female. His dragon pride keeping him from denying what his stomach truly wanted. Naruto turned his head.

"I'm ain't takin' no food from strangers" Naruto said. The girl's eyes narrowed at the little boy before she raised her other arm and flicked the boy's forehead. Naruto tuned back and opened his mouth to yell out and ask as to why she did that, only to suddenly have ramen noodles enter his mouth. Naruto instinctively swallowed and the food became a bolus before traveling down his esophagus. Naruto froze at that. The brown haired girl smirked in triumph and her smirk became a smile when she saw the look on his face. Pure disbelief.

"This...is the best thing...I have ever eaten in my entire life" he looked at the girl. "What is this stuff again?"

"Ramen"

"Ramen...the food of the gods!" Naruto cried anime tears and he grabbed the chopsticks from the girl and managed to hold them in a similar way to how the girl was holding them and began to shovel the noodles and other seasonings and added pieces of pork and chicken. Naruto then tilted the bowl to his lips and drank the broth before releasing a sigh of content.

"That was good" the girl could only gape in shock at the speed at which he had just downed the bowl. The blonde looked at the ramen chef and hailed him out. "OI JI-CHAN, ANOTHER BOWL OVER HERE!"

The ramen chef, Teuchi, turned and glared at the person who dared call him old only to blink when he saw it was just a young boy. The ramen chef also took note of the disbelieving look on the server's face.

"Ayame-chan...what's wrong?"

"He ate...He ate the ramen so fast" she replied, "Tou-chan, it was gone so fast" Teuchi chuckled before grabbing on his prepared bowls of ramen and laid it in front of the blonde dragonslayer who stared at it with a wild look in his sapphire orbs.

"Ayame, people eat ramen quickly, but I think you're..."

"Done, can I have more?" the old man and his daughter turned and their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when they saw the empty bowl. A single noodle strand was all that remained of the bowl's contents only to be snatched up in the Namikaze's fingers and suffer the same fate as its brethren. Teuchi adjusted his hat as he suddenly felt as if he were being challenged. The other members of the restaurant were also getting a bit curious as to what Teuchi was doing as they saw him suddenly bring three of his extra large bowls and laid them out in a straight line before the six year old.

"Eat" Teuchi said as he took out a stopwatch. With the click of the watch, Naruto dug in and within a matter of thirty seconds, he had completely engulfed the contents of the first bowl. The people around the ramen shop were shock at Naruto's speed and immediately got up and began to gather around him and urging him on.

"EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT!" they chanted and Naruto smiled as he finished his second bowl in twenty seconds. Teuchi seemed to pale. This boy was a ramen beast, a juggernaut who couldn't be stopped. Naruto then finished the contents of his third bowl and grinned widely, exposing his sharper than normal canines to the world before gesturing to the bowls.

"That all you got, Ji-chan?" Naruto taunted.

"Ooooooo" the chorus of bystander watched as Teuchi suddenly began making bowls of ramen and delivering them to Naruto as fast as he could and each time, the blonde would engulf the food he had deemed the 'food of the gods'. After a total of twelve bowls, Teuchi had surrendered to his newest customer.

"You win" the ramen chef said with a bowed head. The crowd around him cheered and patted the six year old boy on the head causing the boy to grin widely and he had somehow gotten a kiss on the cheek from Ayame. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The crowd then dispersed and the majority of them had left the shop as those ones had gotten a bit sick at seeing the dragonslayer down so much ramen in such little time. However, while Naruto was basking in the afterglow of his triumph...

"Here's your bill, gaki" Naruto nodded and took the bill. He had been taught a little bit about currency and in Magnolia, the currency was referred to as Jewels. His total on the bill added up to the price of fourteen bowls of ramen. Two regular sized and twelve extra large and came up to a whopping price of 16,000 Jewels.

**(A/N: 1000J is approximately $10 US. This note is mainly to satisfy anyone's curiosity for the conversion rate)**

Naruto nodded to himself and reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his gold coins he had taken from Acnologia.

"Will this cover it?" he asked. Teuchi and Ayame stared at the round piece of the precious metal. Teuchi took the coin and bit it, it didn't bend and when he scraped at it with one his knifes, there were no scratches revealing metal beneath to indicate electroplating. Teuchi gaped and shook his head.

"Ummm, yeah. This will definitely cover it and arigato, gaki"

"Call me Naruto, not gaki" the blonde said to the man, "By the way...keep the change because I don't think there's enough of a comparison from Jewels to the value of gold in your cash register"

Teuchi and Ayame laughed a little at his joke before Teuchi pocketed the gold coin and then walked over to the register and pulled a decent amount of money.

"Ayame, why don't you buy our new, number one customer some clothes and get him out of those rags, neh?" Ayame happily agreed. She took off her apron and exited from behind the counter before grabbing the blonde and leaving the shop.

* * *

The two traversed the streets of Clover Town, Ayame leading the prideful blonde towards the nearest clothes shop. Naruto paused and seemed to shudder inwardly when he stopped in front of the shop. The shop was a horrible, disgusting, positively frightening shade of...pink. Naruto's sixth sense for danger kicked in and he suddenly began to back away from the store as if it was going to eat him.

Ayame grabbed the boy and literally dragged him through the door. The bell that hung behind the door, rung loudly and suddenly a little girl with bubblegum pink hair and green eyes appeared out from behind the counter. She looked to be the same age as Naruto and wore a pair of blue sandals, red pants and a blue t-shirt. A red ribbon was worn in her hair. She then ran over to a nearby door.

"KAA-CHAN, WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!" she called out.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN, SAKURA!" the female voice of the young girl's mother echoed through the hallway on the other side of the door. Naruto cringed inwardly, his sensitive sense of hearing made their voices sound more deafening that they originally were. The young girl, now identified as Sakura, walked up to Naruto and tilted her head in confusion at Naruto.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she asked.

"I am wearing clothes" he gestured to the pair of pants he was currently wearing.

"Yeah, but you have no shirt...or shoes...or a pretty ribbon in your hair like me" Naruto sweatdropped.

"I'm a boy, I don't wear ribbons" the blonde deadpanned. The door within the store opened and the children's attention became focused on the owner of the store. She was a pink haired woman with emerald green eyes and thus it was shown where the dominant gene for Sakura's genotype and phenotype lay. She wore a pretty red dress and some black high heels. A silver wedding ring was worn on her right hand.

"Hello, welcome to Haruno's. I am Seiko Haruno and owner of this establishment. How may I help you?" the woman asked with a smile. Ayame smiled warmly at the woman before pointing at the blue eyed boy.

"He needs clothes" the pink haired woman frowned when she saw the boy was clad only in a pair of pants and nodded.

"Don't worry, I've got the just the thing for this boy" Seiko said before going into the children's section of the store. "HOW OLD ARE YOU?" she yelled.

"SIX!" Naruto hollered back for the woman to hear him. Seiko nodded before going over to some other pieces of clothing and took out the outfit she had chosen for the son of a dragon. She smiled as she bent down and handed the boy his clothes.

"However, before I have you try them on...you look very dirty" she pointed to the numerous amounts of dust and dirt covering his skin, "Bath time!" Naruto tilted his head.

"What's a bath?"

* * *

A few minutes later, after Naruto had his bath, which to his surprise, was actually very cool. He got to splash around in this large bowl thing called a bathtub. His hair was cleaned with this weird thing called shampoo, but it didn't taste as good as it had smelled.

"The bottle lies" he had said when he had pointed to the Johnson's shampoo bottle which had a large NO TEARS label on it. The thing got in his eyes and he was very sure that tears came out from how badly his eyes stung. He then sniffed himself after he was soaped down and he couldn't believe that he could smell this good. He was given this odd utensil called a toothbrush which, apparently, was able to clean his teeth with this minty tasting thing called toothpaste. Of course, having learned his lesson with the shampoo and the soap, he decided NOT to eat it.

After that, he was given the clothes to try on and a few seconds later he stepped out of the bathroom with his new clothes. He was now wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a pair of white socks which reached up to his ankles, but were hidden by the new pair of black boots he was wearing. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and smirked.

"Not bad, not bad at all" he complimented. He turned to Seiko, "Arigato, Haruno-san...how much?" The woman waved her hand.

"No problem, this outfit is on the house...it's free" she clarified for him when she saw his confused look. Ayame sighed in relief because even if it was a child's clothes, clothing in Clover Town tended be slightly overpriced.

"Arigato, Haruno-san" he bowed politely before leaving the store with Ayame. Sakura watched the blonde boy's retreating back before looking up at the older woman.

"Kaa-chan, do you think he'll come back?" Sakura asked.

"We'll see, dear" she stroked her daughter's head, "Now come on, we have to help you get ready for Ino-chan's birthday tomorrow".

"YAAAY!"

* * *

"You look rather nice in your new clothes, Naruto-kun" Naruto grinned widely, however his smile immediately dropped when he paused and turned to see three boys around Ayame's age were following them.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled. The boys chuckled at the tone of voice the smaller boy had used.

"Oooo, scary. We just want to talk with Ayame-chan is all?" The brown haired girl sighed before face-palming.

"Roy, I've told you no at least one thousand times already. I will NOT go on a date with you" the ramen server said.

"Oh come on, Ayame-chan. Where else in all of Fiore are you going to find such a catch worthy of your beauty" the brown haired boy, identified as Roy, said with a pompous grin on his face. The boy was wearing rather nice clothes, so Naruto came to the conclusion that he was a spoiled little rich boy...just like the other two boys who stood beside him. Ayame growled at Roy before taking Naruto's hand.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. I have to show around town some more" Ayame said as she turned and walked off with the young dragonslayer. Naruto looked back slightly and grinned at the surprised looks on the three boys' faces. However, he sniffed the air and sensed the anger coming off the boy...Naruto would stay for a while more with his new friend before going back to his father.

After a few more hours of Ayame showing Naruto around Clover Town. They had went to the flower shop, Yamanaka's Flower Shop where Naruto met a friend of that Sakura girl's, Ino. She was a girl with platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes and seemed to have a tomboyish attitude. He also met two of Ino's friends, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara who he was on rather good terms with since they didn't annoy him. After making his new acquaintances, the young ramen server decided to show Naruto the last area on her tour.

* * *

Central Park-Clover Town

"Welcome to Central Park" she said with a happy tone. Naruto gazed in awe at the sight and the fact that it was sunset, enhanced the effect the light had on the area. The park was very spacious and was about as large Acnologia in terms of length. Lush, green grass covered the area with a few large trees here and there. Not as large as the ones in the mountains where he and Acnologia lived, but large nonetheless. There was a large pond where a family of ducks were now about to walk out of. The mixture of oranges, reds and purples from the sky reflected off of the water's surface and Naruto could only stare, no words could describe the scene before him.

"This is really cool, Ayame nee-chan" Naruto said.

"Nee-chan?" the brown haired girl questioned. Naruto turned to the girl and nodded.

"Uh huh. That IS what people call girls they see as sisters, right?" he asked innocently. Ayame giggled at the blonde and ruffled his hair.

"Of course, Naruto-kun and you're going to be a good little brother right?" Naruto nodded before his ears twitched and the wind shifted allowing for him to get a grasp of the scent.

"COME OUT...I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Naruto yelled. Ayame looked confused until she saw Roy and his two friends walk out from behind a nearby tree.

"You just can't take a rejection, can you teme?" Roy narrowed his eyes at the dragonslayer's insult before looking at Ayame.

"Come on, Ayame...just give me a chance" Ayame shook her head.

"No means no, Roy. Why can't you just go find someone else to chase?" Roy gritted his teeth as he was rejected for the umpteenth time.

"I didn't want to do this...but you leave me no choice" Roy said softly.

"Huh?" Ayame was suddenly tackled to the ground and her arms and legs were being held down by Roy's two friends.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto gasped only to see Roy smirking at the downed girl.

"Now then...if you don't go on a date with me, I'll make you watch as I beat the living hell out of the gaki" Roy said. Ayame's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she said, her grandfather often used the phrase when he was angry or confused and right now...Ayame was angry, "WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU? AND BESIDES, THAT MAKES NO SENSE, IT MAKES ME LESS ATTRACTED TO YOU KNOWING THAT YOU WOULD ASSAULT A CHILD IN ORDER TO GET ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU?"

Roy's eye twitched and his fists clenched in annoyance at the girl's outburst.

"Urasai...I really need to punch something now" the boy settled his gaze of the dragonslayer of the Apocalypse and cracked his knuckles. Naruto got into a basic fighting stance that Acnologia had taught him. His right leg was placed ahead of his left, knees bent and he held his arms out in the same fashion as his legs. His fingers were bent such that his sharpened nails were pointing towards his opponent.

"I'd like to see you try, teme" Naruto said. Roy crackled his knuckles once more before lashing out with a punch towards the shorter boy. Naruto coughed as the punched hit him straight in the stomach before he was grabbed and slammed on the ground. Roy walked over and repeatedly kicked Naruto in the stomach. The six year old grunted with each kick before he was raised up. Roy then dropped the boy and was caught in midair by a strong kick to the chest. Naruto flipped in the air from the attack, but just as he was about to touch the ground, he extended his hand and skidded along the ground and allowed his body to land on its feet. Naruto chuckled before looking up at his opponent, his round pupils now vertical slits.

"That all you got, teme?"

**_"Naruto..there will be times when you will come across opponents that are much larger than you. In order to beat them you must wear them out..."_**

Naruto twisted his body and avoided the punch, stepping backwards while doing so. Roy lunged again, but Naruto ducked before rolling to the left as Roy tried to hit him in the face with his knee. Roy continuously tried to hit the elusive blonde, but began to tire.

"Stand...fucking...still" he launched jabs with each word.

**_"Then when the opportunity presents itself, strike back..."_**

Naruto smirked as he saw the sweat on Roy's brow before taking his chance. He remembered the movements Acnologia had him go through and used them.

"Left, right, kick, jump, right, land, roll, stand, twist, elbow, kick to groin" Naruto said to himself. He slammed a punch to the taller boy's knee joint causing Roy to stumble down so Naruto could get in a good few shots in now. He landed a right hook to Roy's face and then lashed out with a side kick. Roy swung his fist to counterattack, but Naruto jumped to the side and made another right hook in midair. As he landed, he rolled such that he was now behind the kneeling boy and stood back up. He twisted and crashed his right elbow in between Roy's shoulder blades and then spun around and swung his leg back.

**_"And as my dragonslayer...I expect you to not hold back"_**

Roy released a high pitch scream of pain as his testicles were seemingly crushed. Tear spilled from his eyes like river and his tongue comically wriggled out of his mouth and began to roll on the ground before curling into a fetal position, clutching his balls.

"Don't mess with Ayame nee-chan, teme. Or I'll come back for your ass" he turned and looked at the two of Roy's friends. They gaped in shock at seeing their leader so easily defeated before running over to him to see if he was okay. Naruto looked at them before standing as straight as a pin. He placed his hands together as if he were praying.

Naruto took a deep breath. He focused...his physical spirit, he envisioned it as a large ball of yarn in his mind's eye. He extended a thread from the ball of yarn that was his spirit and allowed it to flutter around in the air. Naruto felt himself being flooded with magic power...it was...overwhelming, but in a good way. He looked at his hands and observed the slashing winds that surrounded them before grinning as he looked at the three people who dared to hurt his first friend. Naruto then began to bend the wind around him. He twisted, his legs sweeping along the emerald grass before he raised his arms, moving them in a circular motion before thrusting them out in front of him. A grey-green colored magic seal formed in front of him.

A massive blast of wind crashed into the three of them sending them flying off into the distance and Naruto grinned toothily, like his biological mother, and waved at the soaring boys as they probably crashed down into someone's house. Naruto then turned to Ayame as she stood to her feet.

"You okay, nee-chan?" he asked. Ayame nodded before hugging Naruto.

"Naruto that was amazing. You totally beat down that guy, but I thought he hurt you in the beginning, come on I'll take you home to fix you up" Naruto chuckled before backing away from Ayame.

"No worries, Ayame nee" he flexed his arms and legs, "I'm fine...I heal fast"

The two then began to walk back towards the ramen shop and Ayame suddenly realized she hadn't asked Naruto a certain question. She fixated her gaze on the blonde Uzumaki.

"So...you're a mage then?" she asked. Naruto shrugged.

"My Tou-san told me I had once used my magic at the age of one, but it sort of became do...dor...doe...doerm...dormenat?" he tried to remember the word the black dragon used.

"Dormant?"

"Yeah that's it!" he exclaimed, "Anyways, it's only now that I've been able to use my magic on my own...I can't wait to show him and prove to the baka I can use my magic" Ayame giggled at her surrogate brother's words and ruffled his hair.

"Well I'm sure he will be proud to know you are able to access your magic again" Naruto nodded and paused when the two stopped in front of the ramen shop which doubled as the house for Teuchi and Ayame.

"Well nee-chan, I'll see you later" Naruto said with a grin. Ayame frowned.

"But Naruto-kun, where are you going?"

"My Tou-san lives in the forest in the mountains. Taught me to fight how I did back there, but don't worry nee-chan, I'll do my best to visit when I can" Naruto said. Ayame nodded to the blonde Uzumaki before seeing him call upon his magic.

"My Tou-san told me a mage had done this once using magic like mine. Put wind in his feet and allowed him to move super fast" Naruto explained to Ayame and the brown haired girl watched as wind surrounded Naruto's feet. Naruto then got a serious look before taking off, a flash of gold and a dust cloud being the only indications of his movement, but Ayame sweatdropped when she saw the boy had run straight into the side of a house.

"I'll be needing to work on that" Naruto muttered. Ayame giggled at the blonde as he began his wind magic enhanced run again.

* * *

Acnologia and Naruto's forest

Naruto stood in front of his beast of a father and the dragon's eyes widened as he felt the large magic power he had felt when he had first met Naruto. Acnologia's facial muscles tugged and a large toothy grin appeared on his face as the winds seemed to bend to Naruto's will. Naruto twisted, his leg sweeping across the dirt and patches of grass before raising his arms and twirling them in wide circles before thrusting them outwards. A grey-green magic seal formed and then blast of wind rocketed forth and the attack manged to form a deep indentation on the trunk of a pine tree.

Acnologia felt pride at seeing his son using his first spell. The gaki actually had some promise after all. Not many to-be mages are able to access magic at such a young age and cast a spell as well.

**"Well done, Naruto. By the way, I approve of your choice in clothing...black suits you"** the black dragon said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the beast.

"You're just saying that because you're black" Acnologia blew Naruto down with a small exhalation of breath from his lungs.

**"Anyways..."** Naruto stood back up and dusted his new clothes off, **"Now that you have finally been able to access your magic, it is now time for you to learn my techniques. Though seeing as you are using Wind magic, I will also teach you the little bit of Wind magic I picked up from Cyclonus before I was denied my right to be Dragon King"**

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Tou-san...what do you mean that you were supposed to be the Dragon King?" Naruto asked, "Did something happen that caused you to get kicked out"

Acnologia remained silent, but the memory of what happened that day caused Acnologia's rage to spike. The dragon roared and turned before slashing down a couple trees and then stamping on them. Naruto suddenly became giddy at the sight of the destruction, but then paused when he saw the look in Acnologia's white eyes. The pure rage seemed to radiate off of the dragon in waves and it seemed to be a different kind of anger to the anger that the Dragon of the Apocalypse felt when he was mad at Naruto. This seemed much less restrained and it could be seen by the giant craters left by Acnologia's crushing of the trees. Acnologia took a deep breath as he calmed himself. He looked at the blank look on his son's face.

"You seem mad" the boy stated causing the dragon to sweatdrop at the boy's obvious statement before chuckling.

**"If you wish to know...I will tell you at a later date, but for now it's time to focus on your magic. Tommorow, it will be time to teach you my magic"** Acnologia grinned along with his son. They had both been waiting patiently for this day and now it was time.

"Bring it on"

**(A/N: Well that's the second chapter. NOW...my chapters for this story will come to a halt. I thank you all for such positive reviews and so many favourites and alerts on the first chapter, but PLEASE for god's sake JUST REVIEW THE THING! Reviews are what will keep me striving to post more chapters and if you guys do review I will see if I can get a third chapter up for you guys, but ONLY if you guys review, although I will not mind if they are accompanied by favourites and alerts too. Constructive criticism is welcome, I will ignore all flames and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!-K.D)**


	3. Chapter 3:Kurama

Dragonslayer

Chapter 3: Kurama

**(A/N:Alright before you guys read, a little note. Naruto's magic, I have decided to name it after the jutsu style, Fuuton/Wind style. So every time he performs a wind spell, it will be fuuton: (whatever the spell name is). I will admit, I'm having fun with this story, and I'm having trouble staying away from ideas for it and it's all you readers' faults. Damn you for making me excited about this. I hate you all. Just kidding. Hope you guys like it. REVIEW! Really though guys, I need you to review, it's what will give me the drive to post another chapter and as much as I appreciate the faves and alerts, but GOD DAMN IT JUST REVIEW THE STORY!)**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

Year X773

Ten year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was busy with his training for the day. He was tasked each day by his father, the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia, to cause as much destruction as he could in one minute. Naruto always loved to destroy things and it was time he showed his father how much he improved in the past four years since he started learning Dragonslayer magic as well inventing his own techniques for his wind magic.

**_"Mokushiryu no Tsume/Apocalypse Dragon's Talons!" _**Naruto slammed his dragonslayer magic on the ground and the earth split apart forming a deep, wide crevice as an earthquake shook the land. He then went into a handstand and began to rotate as wind kicked up around him.

**_"Fuuton: Senpu Kyakuu/Wind style: Cyclone Leg!" _**Multiple arcs of slashing wind flew out of the cyclones surrounding Naruto's legs as he spun on his hands before bending his arms and leaped into the air and crashed his fists together as the greyish-green magic seal of his wind magic formed.

**_"Fuuton: Daitoppa/ Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" _**Naruto punched the air and let loose two blasts of pressurized air before flipping in the air as he descended. Upon his descent, his arms became coated in sky blue magic, and slammed them down on the ground as he went back onto his feet.

**_"Mokushiryu no Habataki /Apocalypse Dragon's Wingbeat"_** Naruto clapped his hands together, arms outstretched, and a large shock wave of magic energy burst forth from his hands. The attack tore through the landscape like it was nothing, kicking up dust and dirt and as the attack finished, Naruto began to rapidly rotate and the wind bent to his will as he summoned forth the elemental magic.

**_"Fuuton: Tastumaki/Wind Style: Tornado!" _**The tornado caused many trees within the vicinity to fall to the ground as well releasing blades of wind which seemed to slice cleanly through everything it came into contact with. Suddenly, the magic within the tornado began to be absorbed into Naruto's maw. He leaned back and took a deep breath of air, eating the magic within his own attack. Magic energy became visible as it swirled to life in his jaws before compressing into a single sphere.

**_"MOKUSHIRYU NO HOKO/APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S ROAR!" _**Naruto released the attack in the form of a beam of concentrated magic energy and it tore through the trees, stones, animal flesh and whatever it impaled along the way, incinerating them to nothing before the attack crashed into the ground about one hundred meters away. The attack exploded outwards as a decent sized of dome of magic energy before dying down. Naruto was about to continue when his father's claw appeared in his path.

**"That's enough. Your time limit is up"** Naruto grinned widely as he observed the destruction he had just caused before turning to his father.

"How was that, Tou-san?" he asked. The Dragon of the Apocalypse surveyed the area. The earth was cracked and destroyed. Trees were knocked over, many of which were snapped cleanly in half by Naruto's wind magic or reduced to mere splinters or nothing at all from the Dragonslayer magic. Acnologia nodded.

**"Seems you are improving. Your wind magic has greatly improved which makes it hard for me to actually believe you invented those attacks on your own based off of the only wind attack I showed you that I picked up from Cyclonus, the one that you now call, Fuuton: Daitoppa. Your Hoko has become much stronger with age like I said it would" **Acnologia said. Naruto nodded as he awaited the negatives of his destructive powers.

**"However, your Mokushiryu no Tsume is still too weak, you should be able to form craters upon impact, not just split the earth. Like so"** Acnologia demonstrated by raising his own claws and slamming them on the ground. A large shockwave resulted as the earth seemed to cave in on itself and a large crater the size of three elephants formed from Acnologia's 'demonstration'.

**"Your Daitoppa should be more destructive. It barely does more than cause dust clouds and maybe those tiny indentations in the ground. The power of wind is affected by two factors, Naruto. Do you remember those factors?"**

"Speed and Pressure" Acnologia nodded in confirmation of his son's answer.

**"Yes. And how do they affect wind?"**

"Speed allows for my wind attacks to hit with more force and pressure allows for my wind attacks to be able to store more power in a smaller size and thus wit will be able to cause more devastation upon impact when I let it all loose" Naruto explained. His vocabulary had grown over the years from the intelligent dragon. The blue eyed blonde saw the satisfaction in Acnologia's eyes. Though it was kind of hard to tell with the dragon having no pupils or iris.

**"Exactly, now then..."** the black dragon looked up into the sky and watched the sun for a few seconds before looking back at the ten year old, **"It is time for lunch, go fetch us some"** Naruto nodded, but his eyes narrowed at his father.

"Wouldn't the mighty Black Dragon hunt for his own food?" Naruto said with a disrespectful tone.

**"Mind your tongue, boy. I made you what you are and it would be wise that you do not anger me"**

"Says the over grown garden snake" the blonde retorted causing Acnologia to growl.

**"You are lucky that seal still holds boy or else I would have eaten you since the day I found you"** the black dragon snarled.

"You do know that I get your attitude from you, right?" Acnologia snorted at the accusation. True, dragons tended to be stubborn and it was Naruto's dragon pride that caused him to act this way towards his surrogate father, but...

**"Pfft. More like you act get that attitude your stubborn mother, Kushina"** Acnologia stated. Naruto flinched at that and Acnologia raised a non-existent eyebrow as the boy's gaze hardened.

"Teme...don't bring that woman up...NEVER bring up my biological parents" Naruto growled at the dragon, baring his own sharp teeth.

**"Why not? I am a dragon, I can do whatever I want, gaki"**

"Fuck you, you're the one who killed them both" Naruto roared, "I HATE YOU!"

**"Save your emotions towards your parents and me for someone who cares, gaki"** Both dragon and dragonslayer stared at each other, snarls present on their faces before Naruto turned and walked off.

"I'm gonna go and find some lunch" Naruto turned and then channeled his wind magic to his feet. **_"Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin/ Wind Style: Wind God's Flash Step_****!"** The magic seal formed around his legs and then Naruto seemingly vanished into the wind. Acnologia sighed to himself. The boy was too emotional for his own good sometimes. The result of hanging out with a relatively emotionless dragon was supposed to have the opposite effect on him.

**"That boy..."** Acnologia sighed.

* * *

Clover Town- Teuichi's Ramen Shop

Naruto sighed as he sat at the seat that had been reserved for him for the past four years. He had always tried to find time in between his training, with his draconic beast of a father's permission of course, to go down to the ramen shop and visit his Nee-chan and eat ramen. Ayame walked up to Naruto with an extra large bowl of ramen.

"One miso pork ramen for my otouto" she smiled happily. Naruto nodded before taking up the chopsticks and slowly began to eat his ramen. He remembered that day clearly...the day he had been given the pleasure of seeing his parents' graves by his surrogate father.

* * *

_Flashback_

_X770_

_Naruto panted as he was trying to get down the newest technique Acnologia was teaching him._

**_"Mokushiryu no Shippo/Apocalypse Dragon's Tail!"_**_Naruto roared as a whip-like tail of pure magic energy sprouted out of his tail bone. He flipped to build momentum before slamming the energy construct on the ground causing a massive crater to form from the impact. Naruto smirked before twisting and his newly formed tail sliced through the thick trunks of trees like scissors through paper. The trees toppled before being eradicated as Naruto used his Roar. Naruto sighed._

_"Finally, I got it down!" the blonde dragonslayer smirked to himself. Acnologia nodded before standing up on his four limbs._

**_"Naruto, come with me...there is something I want show you"_**_ the mighty beast growled. Naruto nodded to his father before running after the dragon. Naruto channeled wind into his feet and jumped, allowing him to jump higher and farther before landing atop the dragon's head._

_"Where are we going?" The dragon did not answer so Naruto remained quiet. After a few minutes of walking, Acnologia paused and Naruto looked around at the area he was in. There was absolutely nothing there. Large craters were everywhere. Large scorch marks were left by what seemed to be the remnants of a powerful form of fire magic. Naruto sniffed the air._

_"It smells like you, Tou-san" Naruto said. He jumped off and formed a tornado around his legs so he would land softly on the destroyed earth. His eyes then narrowed as he sniffed the ground, "And it smells...familiar" Naruto looked around the area before seeing two objects in the distance. He ran up to them, Acnologia following silently. Naruto stopped in front of the objects before his eyes widened._

_"Swords?" he exclaimed. He looked at both blades, they were of equal height and were taller than him by at least a few inches. One blade was made of pure gold and the image of a silver dragon on the blade. The hilt was made of the same material and had a shining ruby in the center. Naruto then turned to the other sword. Its blade was pure silver with the image of a golden dragon etched into the blade. The hilt was made of silver and had a shining sapphire jewel in the center of the hilt. Naruto then saw words written along the hilt of the blades._

_"Ascalon..." he turned and read the golden blade's word, "And Excalibur" Naruto turned to the black dragon. "Tou-san, what are these?"_

**_"Those are the blades of Merlin, the legendary first mage. The creator of magic and the world's most powerful mage in all of existence. He crafted those blades and they're able to slice through even a dragon's scales"_**_ Naruto's eyes widened as he reached out and stroked his finger along the hilt of Ascalon. Acnologia told him the legend of the mighty Merlin. Commander of the stars, bender of the elements, creator of all magic...the great-great-great-grandfather of the Black Wizard Zeref._

_"Why are you showing me this?" Naruto asked. Acnologia reached out and gently picked up Naruto so that the seal on his stomach would not activate._

_"Where those swords lie are the heads of the graves of two of the 10 Wizard Saints and the only two humans to have ever been able to wound me" The Dragon of the Apocalypse spoke with a hint of respect towards the two deceased, "Those two were killed by yours truly"_

_Naruto smirked, "Well you're Acnologia, the Black Dragon from the final book of Zeref. Nothing can kill you" Naruto spoke with pride. Even though the reptile annoyed him and nearly killed him with the training regimens, the blonde couldn't help but feel proud to be a dragon's son and Acnologia was actually very strong. Acnologia chuckled at his son._

**_"True"_**_ the black dragon smirked._

_"So who were these two humans?" Naruto asked. Acnologia rolled his eyes at the question as he prepared himself for the inevitable reaction from his adopted son._

**_"These humans were your biological parents. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze"_**_ Naruto froze at that. The smile vanished from his lips before his head turned to face the blades._

_"M-M-My...REAL parents?" Naruto asked._

**_"Yes. Strong they were, but they fought me to the bitter end all to protect you. Such bakas you humans are, they could have taken the time to run and abandoned you. They could have always copulated at a later date to form another child, but no they wanted to protect you and try and fight ME"_**_ Acnologia snorted. Naruto turned around and faced the black dragon with a look of shock. The shock then became disbelief, disbelief became hate, hate became anger and anger changed into full, unadulterated rage. Naruto roared before inhaling magic._

**_"MOKUSHIRYU NO HOKO!" T_**_he beam of energy rocketed towards Ancologia and the black dragon let the attack hit him. Dragonslayer magic was true to its word as the attack actually hurt, but Acnologia knew the boy would run out of magic power eventually and given his age, those attacks were as weak as a human receiving a slap on the wrist. Naruto roared before going running towards Acnologia._

**_"FUUTON: FUURYUDAN/ WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON BLAST!" _**_a gigantic dragon made entirely of wind flew through the air and impacted with the dragon's chest, but did no noticeable damage._

**_"MOKUSHIRYU NO TSUME!"_**

**_"MOKUSHIRYU NO SHIPPO!"_**

**_"MOKUSHIRYU NO HABATAKI!"_**

_Naruto swung his fists, which had morphed into claws surrounded by a great deal of magic power that crashed into the side of Acnologia's face before he lashed out with a left hook. Naruto grasped his fists together before slamming them down on the beast's muzzle. He then used wind magic to propel himself upwards so he could flip and slam the tail of the Apocalypse Dragon on the reptile's head before he swung his arms together. The wings of magic energy flew through the air as arcs of energy and slammed into A large smoke cloud resulted from the continuous impacts before Naruto landed on the ground and took a deep breath, charging more magic than he had ever done before. The Apocalypse Dragon's eyes widened slightly as he saw the giant magic seal form in front of Naruto's jaws. Wind and Magic swirled into one._

**_"A one-man Unison Raid?"_**_ Acnologia gaped as Naruto lowered his head to face him. Apparently his rage allowed his magic to explode and unlock the most powerful dragonslayer move. The black dragon noticed that Naruto's eyes were now pure white like his own and there were black scales with small blue patterns covering random parts of his face, neck and hands. Naruto roared and released the pent up magic energy._

**_"Dragon Force? But I never taught him to use that yet!"_**

**_"MOKUSHIRYU NO KAZEARASHI/ APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S WIND STORM!"_**_ Naruto unleashed his magic full force. A gigantic sky blue coloured twister exploded out of Naruti's mouth. The ground was shredded as the attack made its way towards the dragon. The black dragon got over his shock and opened his jaws and devoured the magic within the attack before it could hit him. Naruto panted and growled when he saw Acnologia eat his spell before collapsing to his knees. The DragonForce was starting to wear off as his use of it at such a young age caused his magic to down straight to zero._

**_"Are you done now, Naruto?"_**_ Acnologia asked. Naruto panted and then his body trembled. The blonde dragonslayer looked up and Acnologia tilted his head when he saw the boy was crying. Tears threatened to spill from his tear ducts, but Naruto dare not show weakness in front of the dragon and gritted his teeth as he looked into Acnologia's eyes._

_"You son of a bitch!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"NARUTO!" the blonde shot up as he saw Ayame and Teuichi looking at him with a concerned look.

"What?" he asked them.

"You've been staring at your ramen for over five minutes. Are you okay?" the brown haired girl asked. Naruto gritted his teeth before pushing the bowl away.

"I've lost my appetite, Ayame nee" Naruto lay twenty jewels on the counter before dropping down from his chair. Ayame frowned.

"Leave him be, Ayame-chan...he's probably just got something going on with that adoptive father of his" Teuchi said, "He'll come around, he always does" Ayame nodded before turning to see a customer waving her over.

"Coming!"

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Clover Town, unconsciously avoiding the citizens even though he was looking down at the ground.

"Oi, Naruto!" The blonde paused as he saw two young girls that were his age, running up to him. One was a pink haired girl with green eyes. She wore a red ribbon in her hair and had on a red tank top with a dark blue skirt. A pair of black sandals donned her feet. The other female was a blonde girl with platinum blonde hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She wore a purple tank top underneath a fishnet shirt and a purple miniskirt. A pair of black sandals were also worn as her form of footwear.

"Sakura...Ino" the boy acknowledged them.

"Hey, we were just going to go visit Shikamaru. Chouji should be there already. His dad's having fried chicken and she invited us for dinner. Wanna come?" Naruto clenched his fist and his eyes suddenly gained a cold look at the mention of the word 'dad'. The blonde knew better than to unleash his rage and take it out on them so he merely sighed and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Ummm...sure I guess I can spare a few minutes" Naruto replied. Maybe a good game of Shogi with Shikamaru would help calm his nerves.

"Great, come on" Sakura grabbed his left hand, while Ino took his right and they pulled him along to Shikamaru's house.

* * *

Nara Household

Naruto was sitting at the dinner table with the others. He was silent for the entire meal as he watched Sakura and Ino discuss things like makeup and what cute boys they had spotted at the clothing shop Sakura's mother, Seiko, owned. Naruto looked down at his own clothes and mentally smiled as the outfit he was currently wearing. Every year for his birthday, he always received a new outfit to wear. This year he had gotten a long sleeved, black t-shirt with blue flame patterns at the hem of the shirt and at the cuffs of the sleeves. He had a pair of long dark blue pants, black socks and a pair of dark blue boots. Around his neck was a pendant with a charm that looked like fire made of gold. It was also magically protected as the person who sold it to Seiko was a former mage.

"Because it represents your burning desire to protect your precious people like you had told me before" Seiko said told him as to the reason why she got it, "That and your burning passion for ramen"

Naruto chuckled at the memory causing everyone to watch him.

"What's so funny?" Chouji asked as he finished off his fifth piece of chicken. Naruto fingered the pendant and chuckled.

"Just remembering the reason why Haruno-san had given me this pendant" Naruto replied.

"I never gave you that" Sakura said.

"Your Okaa-chan" Shikamaru clarified, "He only calls your mother Haruno-san"

"Exactly, Sakura" The blonde then gave a small burp as he finished his chicken as sign that the tank was full. He got up and stretched his tense muscles before turning to Shikamaru.

"So Shikamaru, wanna play a game of Shogi?" he asked. Shikamaru smirked.

"Troublesome" he muttered, "Fine, but I'm gonna kick your ass again" He was suddenly slapped on his head by a rolled up newspaper. He looked up to see the angry face of his mother, Yoshino Nara.

"What was that for? Crazy woman!" he yelled.

"No cursing in this household while I'm around!" she retorted.

"But Kaa-chan, I hear you and Tou-san yelling out profanities every weekend!" he yelled back, "Especially on Sunday" Yoshino and Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, turned red at that before turning away from their son and coughing. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing in there".

"What are they doing in there?" Chouji asked innocently. The lazy genius saw all his friends watching him for the answer to the question causing him to cough and blush rather heavily.

"Ummm, they're playing...cards, yeah cards. And every time one of them gets beaten by the other...they yell...loudly" he made emphasis on the word 'loudly' as he glared at them causing the two to turn away from their son once again.

"Go and play your shogi, son" Shikaku said as he covered his face with the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine in his hand, while Yoshino went to wash the dishes as the children left to go play Shogi.

As they set out the board and the arranged the pieces, Naruto and Shikamaru began playing. Shikamaru always sent out battle strategies that were sure to take down an opponent, but the thing that made the matches exciting, even for girls like Sakura and Ino, was the fact that Naruto always caused the Nara to become stumped. His unorthodox moves and unpredictable counter-attacks and defensive manoeuvres caused Shikamaru to always re-think his strategy.

Shikamaru moved his knight while Naruto placed his Bishop in the path of the Knight preventing it from reaching the Lance that Shikamaru so very wanted to get rid of.

"It's funny watching Shika struggle" Ino commented.

"Look how red his face gets" Sakura added. The Nara child was becoming red with annoyance towards both Naruto and the unnecessary comments that the two females made.

"Would you mind not talking?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Ino and Sakura got into mock thinking poses.

"Hmmm...NO!" They chimed simultaneously. Shikamaru face palmed before sending out his Bishop to kill Naruto's own, but as he did that Naruto struck out with a Pawn that Naruto had placed and Shikamaru had completely forgotten about due to his annoyed mind. After much more unnecessary comments by the girls and moves by Naruto and Shikamaru, the black haired boy finally managed a win as he cornered Naruto with his Lance and Promoted Rook, a.k.a the Dragon.

Shikamaru grinned as he placed the promoted Rook in place. Naruto sighed.

"Well, you win again" Naruto said.

"Good game though, Naruto" Shikamaru said, "But the Dragon can never be defeated" Shikamaru then winced when he saw Naruto's face darken, covered by his spiky locks, with his mood and the blonde's grip suddenly strengthened.

"Never...say that word again" Naruto growled, his pupils unconsciously becoming slitted. Naruto then stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks for having me over, but I'll be going now" Naruto then thanked Yoshino and Shikaku before leaving the house. The door closed behind the boy even though he did nothing to cause it to do so. It was if the wind pulled it in on its own.

"What's with him?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Shikamaru, what did you do?" Chouji asked his best friend. Shikamaru held his slightly paining hand before looking at the door.

"I...don't know"

* * *

Streets of Clover Town

"Baka. That stupid dragon doesn't even understand, he never HAD parents to begin with...Argh, I hate that teme" Naruto didn't even notice where he was going until he had stopped. He looked up to find himself at the pond in Central Park. Naruto stared into the pond before a leaf fell on the surface of the body of water. The water rippled and Naruto watched as his reflection became distorted before it started to shift in shape. He growled when he saw his reflection become that of the Black Dragon's.

**"You hate me, don't you boy?"** the dragon grinned widely,** "Well guess what? I don't give a fuck!" **The dragon's reflection began to laugh and the Namikaze's anger spiked causing his magic power to rise and the wind to unconsciously bend around him as he formed a compressed air bullet and launched it at the water body. A large splash occurred causing a small tower of water to form. Naruto snarled.

"Teme" he cursed the dragon again.

* * *

Onibus Town, Fiore

A small figure was walking along the rooftops of the houses of Onibus Town. The figure was dressed in a dark red costume of some sort. The costume was made into the likeliness of some sort of canine. The hood of the costume was what made the 'head' of the canine-like costume, which had two large red eyes imprinted on its fabric. Two long ears were seen atop it. Its mouth was where the head of the figure was located, but its face was kept hidden by the shadows of the hood. The figure twirled a long, bushy tail that seemed to not be part of the costume, in one hand, while a glass of a blood red, alcoholic drink was held in the other. The figure sighed to itself as it drank the small glass of Fire Whisky in its hand. It took another sip of the Fire Whisky before it felt a rushing feeling wash over it. It appeared that the feeling was coming from not too far away.

"Hmm, such a delicious feeling of rage." the figure commented. "Seems like it's coming from that direction" the figure turned to look in a north easterly direction, "Clover Town it seems to be where it's coming from if the smell of trees and the mountain air mixed into that anger is any indication" The figure then began to hop from rooftop to rooftop before reaching one of the higher roofs. In front of the figure was a large clock tower. The small figure jumped incredibly high for a creature that size. He landed atop the clock tower dropping down, grabbing a flag pole and spiralled down it before using the momentum to fly off and then flipped in the air. The figure landed atop a lachryma powered carriage as it zoomed along the road.

* * *

Onibus Station

"LAST CALL FOR THE TRAIN TO CLOVER TOWN!" the ticket manager for the train called out. The train released a hiss as its lachryma powered engine began to activate. The mechanics in the vehicle roared to life. The train released a loud whistle as the steam exited through the top of the train. However, just before the train took off, a small figure jumped atop the train.

"Phew, that was close. Nearly missed the train. This thing is a lot faster than **Aera**, even with **Max Speed"** the figure said to itself as the train took off. The figure chuckled darkly as its facial muscles pulled upwards. Its black outlined lips parted to reveal sharp, white teeth. The canines were rather sharp too. The figure's head then rose as the wind funnelled through the hood of the costume.

"This is gonna be fun" the figure spoke as its eyes snapped open revealing the crimson irises with black, vertically slit-shaped pupils.

* * *

Central Park, Clover Town

Naruto huffed in rage as he continued to release blasts of wind magic at the pond.

"Acnologia...you teme" Naruto insulted the dragon to himself once more before sending forth another Fuuton: Daitoppa. "Call my attack weak will he, well I'll show him" Naruto's rage spiked along with his magic for the umpteenth time that day and no one had dared tried to enter the park in fear of what was there as they felt the killing intent from the park's entrance. Naruto channelled wind magic into his hands once more and was about to unleash it when he heard a chuckle.

Naruto turned and aimed his wind enshrouded fist in the direction of the sound. The chuckle was heard again.

"Ah such a delicious negative emotion, rage. I could feel it all the way from Onibus Town you know?" Naruto looked to see a small figure float out from behind a tree. Naruto lowered his wind covered fist and nullified the magic energy he supplied to the attack.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked before looking over the small figure's clothing, "And why are you dressed up in a fox costume?" The figure shrugged.

"I liked the costume" the figure replied, and that was when Naruto actually realized that the figure before him was still floating in the air. There were a pair of white, angel-like wings sprouting out of the figure's back.

"OI, YOU'RE FLYING!" Naruto exclaimed. The figure face palmed.

"I swear, you humans are such idiots" the figure mumbled to itself, "No really? You sure I'm not being held up by a string?" The figure asked sarcastically. Naruto's eyes narrowed at how the figure didn't refer to itself as human as his enhanced hearing allowed him to catch the figure's former phrase.

"What...are you?" Naruto asked. The figure floated over to Naruto before pulling back the hood of the fox themed costume. Naruto's eyes widened as it felt like the world stopped rotating for those few seconds that Naruto stared at the true face of this unknown person... before he began to laugh.

"YOU'RE A CUDDLY LITTLE PUSSY CAT!" Naruto roared with laughter, beating the grass with his fists. The crimson eyes feline had fur the same shade of red as his eyes. The ears and whiskers were a bit longer than that of a normal cat's. The tail behind it looked very canine-like, like a fox's tail. The tail was pure red fur, no tipping of white. The claws on the cat's paws were an obsidian colour. The fur that covered the cat's eyes and eyelids were a coal black colour. Its mouth was outlined in black as well. Its small, black nose twitched in annoyance as it watched Naruto continue to laugh. The cat narrowed its eyes at Naruto before holding out its paw. A small sphere of flame formed in the cat's paw before it was hurled at Naruto. The attack landed right in front of Naruto causing a small explosion that sent him flying back and towards the pond. Naruto quickly channelled his wind magic into his feet.

**"****_Fuuton: Tobu/Wind Style: Fly!" _**Naruto said as the wind around him surrounded his feet, making it look like he was standing on air. Fuuton: Tobu uses magic energy to allow wind to circulate beneath Naruto's feet in the form of multiple miniature tornadoes and since wind is relatively invisible, it looks like he is standing on the air. This grants Naruto the ability to fly, but depending on the amount of magic being used, Naruto can move quickly through the air when in motion or he could just simply float in the air. Just like the crimson furred cat before him. Naruto floated back over to the land and continued to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me you blonde baka!" the red furred cat exclaimed."You know...you act like somebody I knew...what's your name, human?" the fox costume wearing cat asked. Naruto stared at the winged feline before glaring at it.

"It's common courtesy to give you name first, you pyromaniac cat" Naruto said. "Address yourself properly when talking to the son of a dragon" The red furred feline chuckled.

"I like you boy...the son of a dragon you say? Well I wouldn't want to anger you, oh mighty dragonslayer" The cat gave a sarcastic tone as it mockingly bowed to Naruto.

"I am Kurama" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Demon Fox? But you're a cat?" Kuramam shrugged.

"I like the name, it suits me"

"That's a horrible pun, cat" Naruto deadpanned. Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't a pun" Naruto blinked before he cleared his throat.

"Well Kurama, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Ac.." Naruto's eyes narrowed, "The bastard of a dragon that I call Tou-san" Kurama's looked a bit confused as he saw the hate in Naruto return.

"Hmm so that's where that feeling of rage came from. Why do you hate your dragon parent?" Kurama asked. Naruto growled.

"The fucking bastard killed my parents. I had gotten over it a few years ago, but he brought it up again and I just snapped. The stupid reptile doesn't even give a fuck...I don't why the hell I'm telling you this, but listen here you mangy ball of fluff" Kurama's eyes flashed with rage at that insult, "Stay out of my way, I have to go back and finish beating the hell out of Tou-san" However, before Naruto could take even two steps, he was hit in the back by a fireball causing him to stumble. Naruto looked at his now burnt shirt and growled.

"You mangy piece of shit, this was a birthday gift"

"In the words of your father, I don't give a fuck! How dare you call the great Kurama a ball of fluff!" the red furred feline hissed.

"Great Kurama? Pfft, please, you think you could take me on? Go chase a mouse" Naruto said. Kurama's jaws opened and he fired an orb of fire the size of a basketball and it impacted with Naruto's body causing the boy to explode into fire. Kurama grinned only to frown when the fires swirled into a tornado before being dispersed as Naruto was surrounded by a shield of wind. Naruto's eyes became a darker shade of blue and his pupils changed from rounded to vertical slits.

"You wanna take this somewhere private?" Naruto snarled.

"Sure thing, don't want to embarrass a gaki like you in a public area" the red furred cat snarled back. Naruto then grabbed the cat forcefully before the wind began to swirl around them. Naruto then took a step forward.

**"Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin!" **The two vanished into the wind.

* * *

Mountains- Near the home of Acnologia and Naruto

In the middle of an empty clearing, courtesy of our blonde dragonslayer, the wind began to swirl around in a miniature twister. The twister howled as the winds blew stronger before it dispersed and revealed two figures. Naruto and Kurama parted away from each other and then stared into each other's eyes. Red met blue and the two combatants stared at each other. Kurama's wings stretched out of his body granting him the gift of flight before he vanished in a blur of speed. Naruto's ears pricked as he twisted to the left and lashed out with a strong punch.

Kurama stopped at least an inch in front of the boy's fist and grinned widely.

"Seems that this will be a lot more fun that I thought" Kurama said as he flew up into the air. The fox-like cat dove down before opening his jaws and unleashing a ball of flame. Naruto back flipped to avoid the attack before letting loose a blast of wind. Kurama barrel rolled and then went into a loop-de-loop before crashing head first into Naruto's stomach. The momentum transferred itself from Kurama's skull to Naruto's body sending the dragonslayer skidding backwards. Naruto then stopped, only to appear as if he vanished into the wind. Kurama yelped in pain before he was sent flying by a strong kick to his skull. The cat spread his wings and stopped his motion only to be sent skyward when Naruto appeared beneath him, crashing an uppercut to the chin. The red furred cat was then sent to the ground from a strong axe kick to the skull.

Spiraling downwards, Kurama spread his wings and suddenly his body glowed with a crimson aura. His speed suddenly increased as Naruto landed on the ground and Naruto was suddenly sent flying from a powerful headbutt to his side. A fireball followed quickly and sent him flying through the air. Naruto flipped as he landed against the trunk of a tree. He pushed off the tree trunk and took a deep breath.

**"Fuuton: Fuuryudan!"** A giant wind dragon funnelled out of Naruto's mouth as it flew towards the winged feline. The crimson eyed cat quickly began to rotate his arms before thrusting out in front of him. A powerful stream of fire crashed into the wind dragon. The winds caused the fire's intensity to increase as it cleaved the wind dragon in half. Naruto dropped to the ground, rolling as he avoided the fire blast before stopping in a kneeling position, arms stretched out to the sides. He swung them together and a large gust of wind flew forth from the point of contact where his palms met. Kurama tumbled through the air before being met with a crushing punch from Naruto as he used Shunpo no Kazejin to appear above the cat and send him to ground. Kurama bit down on Naruto's arm and Naruto retracted his arm in pain before a fireball collided with his stomach. Naruto flipped through the air as he watched his stomach. The shirt was burned, leaving a hole in it and if it weren't for his seal being able to react in time, the attack would have hurt his flesh as well. The seal was designed only to react when Acnologia attacked him, but with other enemies the seal's reaction time decreased by 15%, so there were possibilities of Naruto being hurt.

Naruto tore off the shirt and snarled, "You're dead, cat."

"Bring it on, human!" Kurama roared before taking a deep breath and unleashed a powerful stream of fire. Naruto quickly formed a blade of wind around his arm and swung it in a vertical arc.

**_"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba/Wind Style: Blade of Wind!"_**The wind blade extended and diverted the fire stream so that it parted directly down the middle and struck either side of Naruto. Naruto then rushed forth and brought down the blade in a vertical slash, aiming to cleave the cat in two. Kurama flew to the side before leaning backwards as Naruto followed up with a horizontal slice. The blonde rotated and lashed out with a kick and it slammed into the small cat's body, but the feline grabbed onto Naruto's leg and Naruto released a cry of pain as he was burned. The cat then released a loud, whatever the sound is that cat's make when they're angry, and a powerful blast of fire sent Naruto flying back. The cat then flew after Naruto and a large clawed hand of fire grabbed onto Naruto and slammed him into the ground. Naruto coughed before he was slammed into a tree. The arm then threw him up before the flaming fist crashed into his body.

The blonde flipped and skidded along the ground before taking off at high speeds. Wind blade in hand, he slashed at Kurama only for the cat to avoid each slash. The cat ducked beneath a horizontal slash before nailing a flaming uppercut to Naruto's chin. The boy when skyward, but quickly channelled wind magic into his feet and flew to the side to avoid the stream of fire that followed after. However, Kurama flew up after him and slammed a fireball into Naruto's body before lashing out with a kick. Fire enveloped the cat's limb and the stream extended to form a clawed foot before slamming into Naruto's side. A slight crack met Naruto's ears as his rib was cracked. His dragonslayer healing abilities coupled with the seal giving him a healing factor, would make easy work of the break, but it wasn't that Naruto was worried about. He was worried about the fact that the flying pyromaniac of a feline had disappeared from his sight. He sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed.

'His scent is spread out all over the place, I can't pinpoint him' He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt searing heat behind him. Naruto quickly flew up to avoid the fireball that tried to hit him only for the red eyed cat to appear above him and slam a flaming fist down on his skull. Naruto tumbled through the air before barrel rolling to avoid the clawed hand of flame that aimed to burn him. He then took a deep breath and let loose a wind dragon at the cat, but he avoided the attack before slashing his obsidian claws in a downward motion. Three vertical lines of fire shot forth from Kurama's claws, heading for the cat's opponent. Naruto performed the same action, but with claws of wind. Both attack collided midway and resulted in a fiery explosion. The two combatants smirked at each other when the cloud dissipated.

"Not bad, cat."

"Same to you, human."

The two flew towards each other and Naruto lashed out with a kick, but the smaller combatant easily loop-de-looped to avoid the strike before speeding down, using the momentum from the looping action to crash a powerful headbutt to Naruto's stomach. Naruto clutched his stomach in pain. It seemed as if the seal was unable to deflect physical attacks from regular enemies for some reason.

'I'll have to look into that later' he thought as he avoided the blast of fire from Kurama. The winged cat then vanished as a blur of motion. Naruto did so as well. Shockwaves resulted as flame covered paws and wind shrouded fists collided with one another. The multiple times the sound barrier broke was astounding. Suddenly the two were in a deadlock as they let loose blasts of wind and flame from their jaws, respectively. Another explosion resulted as they came to a stalemate.

"Use your dragonslayer magic, do not take me lightly!" Kurama howled as he released a fireball from his paw. Naruto flew to the side and smiled widely, showing his sharp canines.

"I don't need that magic to beat you. You are a lowly cat, granted your abilities are rather...strange and strong for a bipedal, talking cat, but that does not mean I should utterly destroy you" Naruto said. He was then caught off guard when Kurama vanished in a blur of speed as he used **Aera: Max Speed**. The fox costume wearing cat slammed head first into Naruto's stomach and Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You have a hard skull" Naruto said causing the cat to grin widely. However, Naruto grabbed the cat's head and slammed a knee to the cat's face. He repeated the action before punching it in the stomach. He followed up with a left hook to the face before using an uppercut to the face. He followed up with another uppercut before swinging his leg in an upward motion. His foot slammed into the cat's face before he followed up with the other foot. The boy and cat moved up higher into the air before the blonde clasped his hands together.

**_"Fuuton: Fuuryu Kurassha/Wind style: Wind Dragon Crusher!_****"** His hands, coated by swirling winds, slammed down on Kurama's skull sending the cat speeding down towards the ground and Naruto then flew down after the cat as it made impact with the dirt. Kurama gritted his teeth in pain as he landed on the ground. His eyes opened and he saw Naruto flying down after him. The boy moved both his hands to his waist and a large amount of wind accumulated around his fists.

**_"Fuuton: Hantei no Kazejin/Wind Style: Wind God's Judgement!"_**Naruto thrust his fists forward and a large typhoon shot out of his hands before taking the form of a large hand. The hand of a god giving the painful judgement upon its victim. Kurama's eyes widened as the attack was about to make impact.

"Kuso" the cat cursed. A large dome of wind formed as the attack collided with Kurama and the winds increased in velocity for the entire twenty seconds that the wind dome was active. The winds then died down and Naruto smirked at the destruction. A large crater in the shape of a hand was what resulted from the attack. Small bundles of flame were scattered around the battlefield as well as there being many a slash mark as evidence of Naruto's use of wind magic. However, Naruto's sense of smell was assaulted by the smell of burning oxygen and cat fur as he saw a pillar of flame suddenly erupt from the centre of the hand-shaped crater. The flames died down as Naruto saw Kurama stand back up, an aura of fire surrounding him.

"You nearly killed me with that...but I WILL make you use your dragonslayer magic, human! I WILL NOT BE UNDERESTIMATED!" Kurama roared. Naruto then watched as Kurama's crimson eyes seemed to glow before the costume he wore suddenly became skin tight, as if it became a second skin. The hood rose up and extended, giving the cat a longer snout. As the costume began to envelop his entire body and his fox-like tail grew larger along with his body. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he a fox the size of an adult wolf now standing before him.

"This is my most powerful magic. I am able to bond with my costume, making it my actual skin as it bonds to my flesh and I become a demon kitsune. The only downside to this magic is that I lose the ability to fly" Kurama explained to his opponent.

"So you can fly, make and manipulate fire, sense negative emotions...and do this?" Naruto said, "You think you can take me..." Naruto was suddenly hit in the stomach as Kurama rammed into him. Naruto flew through the air before stopping as he saw Kurama descend to the ground.

"But who needs to fly when I can jump like this?" the cat turned fox grinned widely. Naruto smirked.

"Oh, so now you're a mangy mutt...well that doesn't change the fact that you're below me" Naruto growled before the wind swirled around his arm.

**"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!"** Slashing the blade downwards, the grey-green magic seal formed in front of the blade as a crescent of wind flew towards the kitsune. Kurama, being in midair, was unable to avoid the impact with the attack, but simply took it apart with a blast of fire. The kitsune landed on the ground before his tail seemed to extend and become engulfed in flame. The whip of fire slammed down on Naruto and caused a small explosion, only for a crescent of wind to shoot out from the wind blade and slam into his body.

Both combatants growled at one another. Naruto clapped his hands together as a shockwave of wind flew towards Kurama, but the cat-turned-kitsune rolled out of the way before launching a round of fireballs at the blonde ten year old. Naruto lay flat as a board on the ground as he dodged the attack before going into a cat spring to get back onto his feet. As his feet met the earth he let loose a wind dragon from his jaws. The attack sped towards Kurama at a speed he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge at...so he did the only thing he could. Kurama smirked as channelled more magic power and suddenly two more tails sprouted out of his rear end. Naruto gaped as he saw the kitsune suddenly lash out with his tails of flame and turn his wind dragon into nothing.

"If I increase my magic power in this form, I gain more tails. You've heard the legend of kitsune right? The more tails they have, the stronger they get...and you DON'T want to see what will happen if I go all out" Kurama threatened. Naruto ignored the threat and attacked with a **Fuuton: Daitoppa**. Kurama grinned before lashing out with one of his tails and nullified the wind blast. Naruto's eyes widened when a second tail burst out of the ground behind him. The tail wrapped itself around his waist before he was repeatedly slammed into the ground. The kitsune pulled his tail and Naruto began to spin like a top before he crashed face first, and rather painfully I might add, into a tree.

The blonde wind magic user groaned as he cracked his broken nose back into place. As he turned to face the laughing fox he was bitch slapped across his face by one of Kurama's tails. The tail went back for a second blow, only for Naruto to avoid the attack and grabbed Kurama's tail.

**_"Fuuton: Kyuushu/Wind Style:_**** Suction!"** Kurama was suddenly pulled towards Naruto as the wind magic swirled around the arm which gripped his tail. Kurama dug his two free tails into the earth to anchor himself. As he struggled to maintain his ground, the crafty kitsune got an idea. He breathed a stream of fire and that coupled by the inhaling action of Naruto's wind spell, it caused Naruto to be sent flying back by an explosion of red flame. Naruto tumbled through the air only for Kurama to appear behind him. The former feline raised his hand-like paw and slammed it down on Naruto's skull, face planting him into the earth. The fox then threw Naruto away before letting loose a fireball. The spheroid was avoided and Naruto sent forth a powerful blast of wind that nailed Kurama in the face sending him skidding backwards.

**"Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin!" **Naruto vanished into the wind before appearing behind the three tailed kitsune and literally kicked him in the ass. The red furred fox flew forward only for Naruto to appear in front of him and sent him skyward with a powerful kick to the lower jaw. Naruto flew upwards after the cat turned kitsune before slamming a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. The kitsune was sent spiralling to the left before he was sent back to the right by a right hook. Naruto followed up with an upward kick and then a one-two punch combo before ramming full force into Kurama's chest. The wind was knocked out of the kitsune as Naruto slammed his skull into Kurama's chest.

"Now you know how it feels to have a skull slammed into YOU" Naruto snickered as he saw Kurama fly away before slamming into a boulder. The boulder cracked as Kurama became embedded in the stone. Naruto took a deep breath and launched a **Fuuton: Fuuryudan** at the fox, but the red eyed kitsune broke free of his rocky confine and sliced the dragon in half with a flaming tail. The tail then extended and left a rather nasty burn on Naruto's right arm as it slammed into him. Naruto rolled with the blow and watched as the seal on his stomach glowed crimson and then his wound healed.

Naruto fired off a few wind blasts at the three tailed kitsune. Kurama leaped to the left to avoid one before lying down flat to avoid the second. He then rolled along the ground to avoid the final attack. Kurama quickly jumped back as Naruto appeared above him and slammed a wind covered fist into the ground causing a small crater to form from the impact. Kurama slammed headfirst into Naruto's body, but the boy grabbed onto the kitsune and slammed his knee into fox's muzzle causing it to release a yelp of pain. He then spun and threw Kurama away.

**_"Fuuton: Rekudan/Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" _**Kurama's eyes widened as he saw heard the name of the attack.

'How did that gaki learn Shukaku's attack?' Kurama thought as he breathed a column of fire and took out the wind blast in a great explosion. He then followed up sending forth his forearm as it was enveloped in red flames. The flames extended, changing into an arm topped off with a clawed hand. The fiery appendage was avoided as

**"Fuuton: Tobu!"** Naruto flew into the air only to be slapped down as Kurama had jumped to meet him in midair. The fox flipped in the air and all three tails burst into flame.

"GRAAHHH!" Kurama slammed all three tails down on Naruto's head sending him back to earth before unleashing a powerful stream of fire at Naruto. The attack caused a loud, powerful explosion as a result. Kurama landed on the ground and grinned widely.

"That'll teach the human not to mess with me next time...that is if he's still alive" Kurama smirked before turning his back on the smoke cloud that was Naruto. However, Kurama's ears twitched when he heard a sound. The three tailed kitsune gaped as he saw a shadow within the smoke cloud as the figure within it began to laugh lightly. The cloud cleared and Kurama snarled when he saw the blonde boy was standing, his wounds healing rather quickly as the seal on his stomach was shining a vibrant crimson. Naruto chuckled causing Kurama to look confused as the dragonslayer's chuckles grew louder and louder, until it became full blown out laughter. Kurama's eyes narrowed and released a ball of fire at the still laughing Naruto only for the boy to suddenly stop laughing and Kurama gaped as he saw the fireball shrink in midair as the magic energy in it was drained. The magic flowed into Naruto's jaws, revitalizing the boy and filling his magic power slightly.

"Thank for the meal before, fluff ball and for this one" Naruto taunted the kitsune. Naruto then cracked his knuckles before his magic suddenly spiked. Kurama took a few steps back as he felt the dark feeling coming from the boy's magic.

"You wanted to feel the wrath of my dragonslayer magic, right?" Naruto asked. Kurama growled before sprouting out one more tail, giving him four. Naruto took a deep breath as his magic began to swirl into a single condensed sphere of pure magic energy.

"Well then..." Naruto swallowed the sphere and steam began to be expelled from his throat, "I will show you my true power" Kurama suddenly felt the boy's magic power increase even more than what it was before. Kurama quickly raised his tails in front his now open jaws. Red and blue magic energy suddenly began to be drawn in from the Eternano in the air, forming a condensed purple sphere of magic.

**"MOKUSHIRYU NO HOKOOOO!"**

**"BIJUUDAMA!"**

Tailed Beast Bomb and Apocalypse Dragon's Roar flew towards each other as powerful beams of magic energy. The attacks gave off so much residual magic power in the air that it managed to make all the people of Clover Town feel uneasy and made them wonder just what the hell was happening. The attacks were about to collide and the winner was about to be decided with this clash of magic. The two clashed and unbelievably powerful dome of magic formed as a result of the clash. Both combatants then began to pour every little bit of magic power they had left into their attacks, however just as the explosion went off, the energy exploded outwards...only to suddenly recede and head deep into the woods as streams of white light. A stomping sound was heard as trees were parted and Acnologia's open maw was revealed to both fighters allowing them to view the dragon eating their magic energies. Acnologia swallowed the magic before turning to Kurama as he stepped in front of Naruto, protectively. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the rage in Acnologia's eyes, but it was directed at Kurama.

**"Back. Away. From. My. Son."** Acnologia growled. Kurama whimpered as the dragon suddenly released a roar and Kurama, though managing to stand his ground, felt true fear before the Dragon of the Apocaylpse. Blood red met shining white and Kurama suddenly envisioned his own death by many means. Death by claws, impaled by the stinger-like tail, incinerated by the dragon's breath attack...the scenes then caused Kurama to revert back into his costumed form before falling to the ground. Kurama had fainted. Acnologia looked at the crimson furred cat and his eyes narrowed.

**'What is a being of Edolas doing in Earthland?'** Acnologia questioned himself. The dragon turned and looked down at Naruto,** "Naruto...are you alright?"**

The blonde watched his father and couldn't help, but feel shocked before smirking. "Since when does the almighty Acnologia show concern?" The dragon growled before the snarl became a grin.

**"Since my son became an emotional, wimpy crybaby of a dragonslayer. That's when. I'm going to have to beat the shit out your pathetic human body for nearly shedding tears in front of me"** Acnologia then turned to Kurama and told Naruto to take him with them. Naruto picked up the small cat before the black scaled reptile placed him atop his head.

* * *

Acnologia's Den

The three returned to the den, a fire crackling in the center of the dark cave as night was upon them. Kurama was now awake and was eyeing the dragon cautiously.

"So...Acnologia is your father?" Kurama asked. Naruto nodded. The mighty Dragon of the Apocalypse growled at the costume wearing cat.

**"You are an annoying little Exceed. You are lucky that you have impressed me with holding your own against my son, otherwise I would have made you my meal"** Kurama's eyes widened, while Naruto looked at the dragon with a confused look.

"What's an Exceed?" Acnologia gave no reply as he stared at the red furred cat. The tension was exceptionally high between all three members of the den before Naruto got up.

"I'm going for a walk" he stated. Kurama, not wanting to be alone with a large reptile like the Black Dragon, followed after the blonde.

"Aye" the cat said.

"Aye?" Naruto questioned.

* * *

Graves of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto stood in front of the swords, Ascalon and Excalibur. Their blades ever shining, untouched by the eroding capabilities of time and the elements, void of any rust, wear or tear. Their blades shone in the light of the full moon.

"These were my biological parents..." Naruto stated more to himself than to the winged cat resting atop his head. Kurama remained silent, his evil-looking red eyes staring at the blades of Merlin. However, he suddenly felt Naruto fall to the ground, on his knees. He then bent over and slammed his fists against the dirt.

"They were my parents...and their FUCKING DEAD! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT TEME OF A DRAGON!" Naruto roared. Suddenly, ten years of anger, sadness, hate...every single bottled up emotion Naruto felt towards the dragon and the fact that he was alone with no human parents caught up with him. Tears fell to the dirt, staining the earth. Kurama remained atop the boy's head and unconsciously began to stroke the boy's hair as a form of comfort.

"Why did Acnologia have to kill them? Why, Kurama?" Naruto sobbed, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" He continued to unload his emotional burden and Kurama could only stare and pat the boy's head...because the cat had no answer. No answer at all.

An entire hour had passed and Naruto and Kurama were still in front of the graves of Naruto's human parents. The boy's eyes were red from all the crying, the tear tracks remained on his face. His mouth had remained in an everlasting frown after he had finished crying. Suddenly, the sound of claws against earth were heard. The earth rumbled along with the rustling of foliage as Acnologia made his way over to the blonde.

**"Get up, gaki. It's late...you need sleep. You skipped out on your evening session of dragonslayer training so I will have to make it up with your session tomorow"** Acnologia received no reply. Kurama turned and looked at the dragon. The cat barely knew the human he was lying atop of, yes, but the boy's strength, not just physically and magically, but to be able to handle such a dragon as a parent for so many years and still be so stable was an achievement in Kurama's book. And when the dragon spoke, the cause of Naruto's misery right now, it caused something in Kurama's mind to snap suddenly... Rage exploded out of him and the crimson eyes of the fox-costumed feline seemed to shine. Though it was expected of a beast such as the Black Dragon, to not take into account the emotional burden that Naruto was carrying and as a parent, Acnologia should have at least been aware of it and tried to at least done something so that Naruto wouldn't end up having this kind of breakdown.

"YOU REALLY ARE A TEME!" Kurama shouted as he flew up into Acnologia's face, "NARUTO HAS BEEN RELATIVELY ALONE FOR THE PAST WHAT, TEN YEARS? YOU KILLED HIS PARENTS, YOU MADE HIM A LONER, ONLY TO WIND UP HAVING YOU, THE GOD DAMN FUCKING DRAGON OF THE APOCALYPSE, THE WORST KIND OF SUBSTITUTE FOR A PARENT I MIGHT ADD, AND HERE YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH HIM AS RESULT OF HIM LOSING HIS PARENTS AT YOUR HANDS AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO ACT LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED AND TALK ABOUT SOME FUCKING TRAINING SESSION! WHERE I COME FROM, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND I WERE SEEN AS WEAPONS, DEMONS! WE KILLED MANY OUT OF THE MENTAL INSTABILITY IT CAUSED US, BUT STILL WE HELD ON TO WHAT THE HUMANS WOULD CALL THEIR 'HUMANITY', OUR RIGHT MINDSET, AND SO WE WERE ABLE TO AT LEAST TRY AND MAKE AMENDS FOR OUR SINS, BUT YOU...YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS OWN GOD DAMN SON! SO LISTEN HERE YOU IDIOTIC DRAGON... GO TAKE THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A TAIL, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS AND GO FUCK YOURSELF! " Kurama panted as he watched the dragon's white eyes.

**"Your opinion of me does not deter my feelings of indifference towards Naruto, Exceed. I do not care for him as the other dragons care for their dragonslayers. Naruto is merely a human. A pitiful, little human who is too weak to even make it out in the world of magic should he choose to be a mage, and I cannot change what he is. If he feels what he feels, then I can do nothing to stop it. The reason I do not care is because I know that my son is strong enough to just get over that and move on with his life. If he has been relatively alone for these past few years then what does that have to do with me? He is strong knowing that he was alone and was able to move on with his life. I care not for what your petty example of what you and your siblings went through in that parallel world of yours and I do not care about the human race. I care about nothing, I feel nothing...but the boy has changed me somewhat. I have begun to experience the emotion of pride towards him because of his accomplishments. He has potential and unlike other dragonslayers, he was strong since the beginning. That is why he is my dragonslayer and why I have not left him since day one. He is my son, and he is a TRUE dragonslayer"** Kurama was in a state of shock at the dragon's monotone and at his reply and as a result, he was left speechless and could not reply to the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Then after what seemed like an eternity of silence...Naruto broke it all with just one question.

"Did they love me?" he asked the dragon, still sniffling. The pent-up emotions of sadness and anger at not knowing his biological parents, only to find out they were dead, caught up to him and the seemingly unbreakable scales of a dragonslayer shattered, revealing the sensitive, vulnerable flesh beneath. Acnologia sighed.

**"From what I could tell...even though I have never experienced such an emotion, your parents did seem to care about you more than you think they did. To fight me for your sake earned them my respect and so...their corpses lie beneath earth instead of within my stomach. Though you are now MY son, Naruto...you should be proud of the two humans before you. Though dead, they were powerful...stupid...but powerful"** Acnologia admitted. Naruto wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Can you...can you tell me about them? How they looked, acted?" Naruto asked. Acnologia patted the earth in front of him as he watched his surrogate son walk up to him and sit cross-legged on the ground. Acnologia rested down, head arched so that he could stare into his surrogate son's eyes.

**"In the short time I saw them I had committed their images to my mind along with their magic abilities, so I can tell you...better yet, I can show you" **The dragon bent down and Naruto looked into the right eye of the dragon and suddenly a magic seal sprung up around the eye. A hologram of Minato suddenly appeared in front of Naruto causing the boy to back up in shock.

**"Your father was a man with spiky blonde hair like yours, only longer. He had blue eyes like yours, basically he looked just you, except with longer hair and a more tanned complexion. His attitude I would say would be calm and calculating, making extreme battle plans in mere seconds which is why it took me so long to kill them"** Naruto interrupted the black scaled reptile for a second.

"How long did it take you to kill my parents?" he asked. Acnologia mumbled for a bit, counting the numbers on his claws.

**"About ten to fifteen minutes"** The answer caused Naruto to gape. It was a miracle for somebody to last long against a dragon, let alone THAT long. And this was Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and the most powerful dragon in existence next to the Dragon King.

**"Your father used Lightning Make magic, an unknown magic called Energy Make where he formed compact spheres of pure magic energy that were able to grind through possibly anything, but a dragon's scales. He and your mother were also adept at Seal Magic, which is why your are now alive"** Acnologia swiped at the boy, but the blonde seven year old didn't move as the Five Point Elemental Shield activated and blocked the attack. When the seal vanished, the dragon continued. The hologram of Minato vanished before being replaced with the image of a red haired woman.

**"Your mother now, such a stupid wench. She was loud, constantly making battle cries and she even managed to wound my pride with calling me an overgrown garden snake"** Acnologia snarled at the memory as he stared at the grave,** "Stupid wench. Anyways, she had long red hair, which is where you got those red highlights in YOUR hair, I assume" **Naruto felt his hair and smirked. So that's how he got those. He thought they were permanently dyed that coloured from the blood stains he would get when Acnologia trained him.** "Grey-green coloured eyes I believe is what she had. Her magics were Seal Magic and Blades Magic, which is rather different from Requip since it only allows the user to summon bladed weapons. That same magic is what allowed her to summon forth Ascalon and Excalibur…which is what she used to give me this wretched scar on my arm" **he said bitterly on the last part.

"YOU MEAN MY KAA-SAN WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THAT SCAR!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief as he had always asked Acnologia where and how he got the scar on his arm but he always refused to tell him. Now he's learning that it was his own mother was the one who left a permanent mark on his adoptive father.

**"To my great displeasure of having a human be the one who gave it to me. But I suppose that just shows why the blades of Merlin are known as dragon killers in the first place".**

Naruto was in shock before turning to the graves and knelt before them, gripping the sharp blades, ignoring the blood that flowed from his palms. He couldn't believe that the people buried beneath the ground, two individuals who stood up against his beast of an adoptive father, lasted fifteen minutes, could use such powerful magics...were his parents. Naruto then let them go and turned to face the black dragon.

"You...You killed my parents, you tried to eat me, kill me, since the day you met me for the past five years, but...you are the one who raised me. You fucking overgrown garden snake" Acnologia growled. That was the same insult his mother had used before he had killed them.

**"You may be my son, but you are still weak. I can snap your neck like a twig"** the Dragon of the Apocalypse snarled. Naruto snarled back.

"Oh yeah, well if I'm weak then make me stronger. You're my Tou-san, you're my teacher...MAKE ME STRONG OR ELSE YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED A DRAGON!" Naruto grinned as he saw Acnologia stood up to his full height, snarling before unleashing a terrifying roar. His wings spread to their full length and his tail lashed out behind him like an uncontrollable serpent.

**"Do not insult my pride as a dragon, boy. Now if you want me to make you strong...then come and I will do just that. By the time X777 comes around, you'll be the strongest dragonslayer in all of Fiore and beyond. YOU ARE MY DRAGONSLAYER...YOU ARE MY SON, NOW SHOW ME YOUR ROAR!"** Naruto took a deep breath as he let out his roar. The Mokushiryu no Hoko traversed across the land, destroyed everything in its path and Acnologia smirked down at the boy.

**"Don't think for a second I'm going soft on you, boy"** Acnologia proved that by swiping at Naruto. Though the seal protected him, Naruto still went flying through the air, bouncing against trees like a pinball on bumpers before flying back at Acnologia. But the black scaled reptile caught the sphere and the seal vanished. Acnologia lay his palm flat as Naruto stood on it. The two stared at each other and Acnologia noticed the fire burning in the blonde's eyes.

**"I still don't regret taking you in. Even if you are an annoying, pain in the ass, human with a mouth bigger than anyone else's I know"**

"I still don't regret leaving you after ten years. Even if you are a stupid, overgrown garden snake"

Kurama cried anime tears in the background, "THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUUUL! SUCH WONDERFUL INSULTS!" Acnologia and Naruto glared at the red furred cat.

**"Shut up**/Shut up!" They yelled simultaneously.

* * *

The Next Day

After the morning session of training, both dragon and dragonslayer returned to the Acnologia's den. Naruto and his draconic father watched as Kurama lay down on the bed of leaves with a questionable look.

"What?" the cat asked.

"Why are you still here?"

**"Leave my presence, Exceed"** the Dragon of the Apocalypse snarled. Kurama frowned.

"Nah, I like it here. The kitsune part of me sees the gaki as a notable ally. And besides, dragonslayers are notorious for having Exceed partners. Naruto watched the cat, "It's like a tradition" 'Besides, I need to see if the others made through safely when your dragon eventually leaves you, Naruto' the cat added as an afterthought.

**"My son needs no partnership. He can handle things on his own"** Acnologia said, but was actually taken off guard when Naruto grabbed Kurama by the tail and began to walk out of the den.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down you baka. You humans are so inconsiderate, especially you prideful dragonslayers. How dare you try to kick me out, the great Kurama!" The crimson furred cat hissed. Naruto looked down at the cat with an emotionless look.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're going to go to Clover Town for a while. I need to show you off to Ayame nee-chan" Naruto said. Kurama and Acnologia looked at each other before looking at the blonde.

"Huh?" the cat said intelligently.

"You're my ally, right? Dragon's only choose the strongest as their allies and you, Kurama, are strong enough to be one of mine" Naruto turned to the black dragon, "And YOU cannot change my mind, Tou-san" Acnologia snarled.

**"As if you can keep that mangy ball of fur in MY den. Leave my presence you weakling human"** Acnologia roared. Naruto waved him off as he tucked Kurama under his arm as if he were a pillow.

"Yeah, Yeah, put a sock in it you overgrown garden snake" Acnologia growled before looking at a teeny, tiny pebble and grinned as he watched Naruto leave the den. He positioned his claw and narrowed his eyes, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he prepared to take aim.

**'Target acquired'** the dragon thought. **'Fire!' **and with that, he sent the pebble flying through the air. The small rock nailed Naruto on the back of his head sending him sprawling on the ground in a comical fashion from the force with which the rock collided with his cranium. Naruto rolled on the ground, clutching his head and Kurama in pain. Profanities flew forth from his mouth and Acnologia chuckled.

**'Hehe. I don't regret taking you in at all, Naruto'**

**(A/N: Well that's the third chapter in exchange for the many reviews you all have given this story. Reviews are what will keep me striving to post more chapters and if you guys do review I will see if I can get another chapter up for you guys, but ONLY if you guys review, although I will not mind if they are accompanied by favourites and alerts too. Constructive criticism is welcome, I will ignore all flames and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!-K.D)**


	4. Chapter 4:X777

Dragonslayer

Chapter 4: X777

**(A/N:Well this is chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy it. Not a lot of action in it, but I hope it will satisfy you guys. Hope you guys like it. REVIEW! Really though guys, I need you to review, it's what will give me the drive to post another chapter and as much as I appreciate the faves and alerts, but GOD DAMN IT JUST REVIEW THE STORY!)**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

October 10th-Year X776

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" Naruto gave a small smile as the cake was laid before him. Kurama rested atop his head staring hungrily at the piece of pastry.

Naruto was finally turning thirteen years old. The boy had gotten his new birthday outfit from Seiko, which consisted of the same style of long sleeved, black t-shirt, but the pattern was similar to that of blue wisps of fire along the entirety of the t-shirt making it look like Acnologia's body somewhat. He got a pair of dark blue, loose fitting pants and since his shoe size had grown with the rest of his body, he had to get a new pair of black boots to complete the look. The gold flame pendant he had gotten from Seiko was still worn around his neck. For the past three years since he had gotten it, he had never taken it off. Naruto had gotten a growth spurt now that he had hit thirteen. He now stood at the average height of a thirteen year old teenager which was 5 feet, 4 inches. This made him slightly taller than Sakura and Ino, the same height as Chouji and about one inch shorter than Shikamaru.

"Thanks." Naruto spoke.

"So Naruto, blow out the candles and make a wish." Ino smiled at her fellow blonde.

"Wishes are simply a form of entertainment at birthday parties. Wishes never actually come true" Naruto deadpanned. Everyone sweat dropped at the boy's monotone.

'He's so serious about it.' They thought.

"Geez Naruto, it's your birthday. Don't be so dull, now blow out the candles and make a wish." Sakura said. Naruto stared at the candles before turning to survey the crowd that turned up for his birthday. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had shown up. Ayame and Teuchi were busy at the ramen shop, but they had already given him his birthday gift of twenty extra large bowls of miso pork ramen with extra noodles which he had devoured with gusto. There also stood Seiko, Yoshino and Shikaku, along with Chouza, Chouji's father, who were all holding cameras as they awaited Naruto's blowing of the candles. Inoichi, Ino's father, looked like he was watching the boy to see if he was going to try anything with his daughter as the blonde girl had her arms wrapped around the boy in a one armed hug. Naruto sighed before turning to Sakura.

"Do I have to?" Acnologia really did a number on the boy's vision of what was fun and what wasn't. Especially since Naruto's version of 'fun' was to destroy a wide area of land until it was nothing but a desolate wasteland in comparison to the lush forest it had once been. All thanks to our favourite Dragon of the Apocalypse. Shikamaru and Chouji sighed.

"Troublesome." The black haired boy murmured.

"Boy, just shut up and blow out the damn candles!" Kurama said. The crowd had already known of the crimson cat's ability to talk and fly, but they didn't learn of his ability to make fire and turn into a multi-tailed kitsune. That was his and Naruto's little secret...Acnologia knew as well, but he didn't really care for the Exceed's abilities. Also, they had never known of Naruto's abilities as an unofficial mage because he never had any reason to use his magic outside of his training with Acnologia and Kurama. The fox wearing cat and his partner turned to see the pinkette walk up to them.

"Hmm?" The two stared at her with a puzzled look as Sakura suddenly got a wide smile on her face. She cracked her knuckles. Naruto watched her with an impassive look on his face, but on the inside he was frightened of the pink haired girl before him, having only seen this smile whenever she was annoyed. And that usually ended with him being punched into the ground by her amazingly strong punches. Naruto let himself get hit the first few times since they were younger and she was weak as hell, but now that she was thirteen with raging hormones, whenever she was angry, she developed this unforeseen ability to gain inhuman strength and her rage allowed her to hurt him with the punches. It didn't hurt as much as Kurama's headbutt's, but they hurt enough to cause him to get huge bumps on his head. Naruto mentally gulped as she spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Naruto-kun, if you don't blow out the candles then the icing on the cake that I worked so hard to make, will melt and we don't want that now...do we?" she cracked her knuckles again. Naruto nodded slowly, eyes wide with fear.

"If you insist." Naruto then took a deep breath and made his wish before blowing out the flames on the candles. Everyone clapped and Sakura and Ino gave the boy a kiss on either cheek.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Naruto nodded as he accepted their presents. From Ino, he had gotten a large dark green backpack in which to carry his numerous presents. He also got a pretty sunflower with the bag.

"What do you know, something useful, and something...not useful." This earned him a glare from the blonde Yamanakas causing him to sweatdrop. Kurama face-pawed.

"You're an idiot...don't say things like that out loud." The Exceed told him. Naruto shrugged and put the backpack on the ground while placing the sunflower between his teeth. He opened Sakura's present and saw that it was another outfit for him. A navy blue t-shirt with a red spiral on the front and the image of a fox on the back. A pair of black cargo pants followed after.

"Thanks, Sakura." He said as he folded the clothes and placed them in his new backpack. From Chouza and Chouji, he got a cookbook which was actually a great present in Naruto's mind. He learned a few things from Ayame on cooking, but now that he had a cookbook he could put those things to use and see if he can actually cook his own ramen. From Shikamaru's family, he got a Shogi game for travel. The game had an electric lachryma in it that allowed for one to either play against an A.I which had several skill settings, or the lachryma could be turned off so that two people could play the game.

"Thanks for the Shogi game, I'm sure it'll cure me of whatever boredom I have...but why a travel version?" Shikamaru shrugged at Naruto's question.

"You don't seem like the person who will stay here for long." Shikamaru said. Naruto smirked before putting the game away. After that, they had eaten Naruto's cake which vanished quite quickly due to a certain red eyed cat.

"Kurama, I didn't even get a piece!" Naruto said with a small glare at the cat. Kurama pulled back his fox head shaped hood and grinned like the vulpine he could become.

"Tough luck, brat." The cat laughed as it wiped away a bit of frosting that was on the side of its mouth before eating said frosting.

"You're dead to me."

"I love you too."

Naruto growled at the cat before feeling someone tap his shoulder. Naruto turned to see Teuchi and Ayame standing behind him.

"JI-CHAN, AYAME NEE-CHAN!" Naruto's mood suddenly became happy at the sight of his grandfather and sister figures, respectively. He gave them both a hug.

"I thought you guys were still working and couldn't come...what happened?" he asked. Ayame ruffled the shorter boy's hair.

"As if we'd miss your party." Ayame said.

"Closed up shop for the afternoon." Teuichi explained. Naruto grinned widely before laughing.

"Awesome...so can you make me more ramen, Ji-chan?" Naruto asked with a gluttonous look on his face. Ayame and Teuchi sweatdropped at that.

"No." They deadpanned, "Eat your cake and ice cream."

"But Kurama ate all my...wait there's ice cream?" Naruto asked. Naruto turned to see everyone else eating either chocolate, vanilla or cookies and cream flavoured ice cream out of small styrofoam cups. Smiles adorned their faces, while Shikamaru and his father just looked bored. Even eating ice cream, those two never seemed to show much joy in things.

"OI SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

"ICE CREEEEAM!" Kurama yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! THAT ICE CREAM'S MINE!" Naruto tackled his flying cat to the ground before throwing him into the wall. Kurama landed against the vertical surface with a humourous "SPLAT!" sound before he seemed to peel off the wall as the impact made him become as flat as a sheet of paper. Kurama drifted down like paper in the wind before looking up.

"My...My ice cream." the crimson furred cat sobbed as he saw Naruto eat the delicious treat in front of him as a form of torture for the crimson cat. The scene caused everyone to laugh at Kurama's expense.

For the rest of the afternoon, Naruto spent his time at the party with friends and surrogate family members at the Haruno household, which was where the party had taken place. He packed up all his presents into his new backpack and then waved goodbye before he and Kurama left the house.

"See you later, guys!" Naruto said. Naruto smiled a foxy smile before heading out of Clover Town towards the mountains. Naruto kept walking as Kurama flew next to him, the white wings of his Aera magic flapping to keep him aloft with the low air currents. Naruto and Kurama then looked back, watching the waving members of his circle of friends until they were out of his field of vision and vice versa. As soon as that happened, Naruto's and Kurama's facial expressions became serious. Their gazes as hard as any stone.

"Come on. He said he had something to tell you before you left." Kurama said with a serious tone. Naruto nodded.

"Ah, let's go." Naruto then grabbed onto the cat before a grey-green magic circle formed around his legs.

**"Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin!"** The two then vanished into the wind as the spell activated.

* * *

Acnologia and Naruto's Den

Acnologia lay in his den, snoring peacefully. However, the sound of swirling wind caused the dragon to raise its head, shining white eyes snapping open. Acnologia was actually a very light sleeper despite him being a creature that required many hours of sleep. The Black Dragon stared as the wind began to swirl into a twister in one specific area of the den before it dispersed to reveal his son and his Exceed partner.

"So...what is it you wanted to tell me?" The blonde asked. The Black Dragon watched the fox costume wearing cat before looking at him.

**"Exceed, leave the den."**

"Huh? Why? I wanna know too." Kurama whined. The Black Dragon growled before unleashing a roar.

**"Do not make me repeat myself, Exceed. Leave my presence. This is something meant only for Naruto's ears."** Kurama shrunk away from the beast before nodding and flying out of the den. Acnologia paused before looking around. The Black Dragon sniffed the air before nodding and then raised his right forelimb. He slammed his claws into the earth and suddenly a black magic seal appeared beneath them. Naruto and Kurama looked at the black light in confusion before it died down.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked. "That was a high concentration of magic power too...What did you need to use such a large amount for?"

**"Please, I barely required any magic power to cast such a simple spell. The spell I just used was a Silencing-Barrier Spell. It allows no one outside of the magic seal's diameter to hear what we are saying and it also grants us invisibility to any onlookers. It also doubles as a sort of barrier so that anyone who was not in the magic seal at the time of its activation cannot enter. Kurama cannot enter"**

"Okay. So, Tou-san...what's the point of all this?" The boy obviously wanted to understand the reasoning behind Acnologia's wanting to see him alone and whenever a situation required these circumstances it was always a serious matter that the dragon wished to discuss.

**"I am about to tell you is a secret known to no human or beast. It is a secret known only to us dragons."** Acnologia said.

"What secret?" Naruto asked.

**"You must swear upon your heart, take the Oath of the Dragon...that you will NEVER utter a word about what you have heard to anyone else. Not even your fellow Dragonslayers, should you find them or should you deem them worthy of hearing information of this magnitude. You do not speak of this. Do you understand, Naruto?" **The blonde nodded. The oath of the Dragon was the equivalent of a blood oath made by humans or the swearing by the River Styx from Greek Mythology. Whenever you make one, you cannot break the promise that you made.

"So...what is it that you wish to speak about?" Acnologia sighed before turning to the pile of sticks in the corner of the den. The dragon put the pile between himself and Naruto before raising two claws and created friction between them. The sparks that flew out from the friction caused the wood to burst into flames thus providing a light source within the darkness of the den.

**"The Origins of the Dragonslayer."** Acnologia stated. Naruto's eyes widened. He had always wondered why dragons would train humans in the art of how to kill their own kind, but he never received an answer from the Black Dragon despite the numerous times he had asked over the past few years.

"The...Origins...of the Dragonslayer?" Naruto asked. Acnologia nodded.

**"Are you willing to listen because I am not going to repeat myself. If you have questions, make sure they are worth answering for I will not tolerate stupidity from you, even if you are my son."** Acnologia said. Naruto nodded.

"I will listen, Tou-san." The dragon nodded to the blonde before the dragon looked into the yellow flames.

**"I will start from the beginning of it all...before even I, the great Acnologia, was born." **He began.

**"Dragons have existed since the beginning of the universe. Among the dragons, there were several classes. There were ordinary dragons, those who are unable to use magic and are, in a nutshell, the 'civilians' of the dragon homeland. Then there were those who were able to use magic, the Kensai or Gifted. Then among the Kensai, you had those were able to specialize in single or various fields of magic. Though many dragons could use the same type of magic, the same as how you humans are able to perform the same types of magic through your affinity for a certain magic, we dragons had leaders amongst our fields. The greatest of these specialized Kensai, were those who mastered the elements of nature. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Sky, Metal...the list of these great dragons could go on for an indefinite amount of time. These dragons were known as the Genso, the Elementals"**

"Were there any dragons above the Genso?" Naruto asked, "Because obviously, it seems as if Igneel-teme and the others are the Genso"

**"You assumptions are correct. Igneel and the other dragons who have dragonslayers are the ones who are usually members of the Genso. As to answer your question, yes...there are those above the Genso. The ones above the Genso in the hierarchy of dragon magic were the Yin-Yang Dragons. These dragons are always twin dragons. These dragons govern the higher elements, Light and Darkness. They help to keep balance in the universe"**

"But Tou-san, if these Yin-Yang Dragons govern over Balance...then if one kills the other, wouldn't it cause one element to overpower the other?" Naruto asked his draconian parent.

**"The Yin-Yang Dragons know of that fact, however that is why they are born with the ability to become immune to one another's elements. The enemy of Darkness is Light and the enemy of Light is Darkness. Thus they are weak against one another, but they know one cannot exist without the other. As a result, the twins cannot do anything that will disrupt that balance. Now above the Yin-Yang Dragons are the ones who have been blessed by the gods themselves. These dragons were given powers that govern over the very laws of the universe. Time, Void, Force and Energy. These four are the ones who rule over the dragon homeland and are known as the Divine, and it is out of these four Divine that the Dragon King is chosen. All four of these dragons are siblings, but are not quadruplets for the dragon ruler is determined by age and the eldest is made king and his siblings made his Council of first Dragon King had been gifted with Force Magic. Though, it is possible for the Dragon King to be challenged for his title, but there was never a time that had ever occurred for the Dragon King is given the strength of the previous kings"**

"What if one of the Divine is a female?"

**"Then that dragon loses the right to take place in the choosing of the King. There has never been a Dragon Queen in the history of the Dragons. Not once. The sister to the Dragon King is made a member of his Council of Advisors."**

"That's a bit sexist, isn't it?"

**"Most dragons tend to be male. There is a 75% chance of a dragon being a male than female thus leaving parents with only a 25% chance to obtain a female offspring."**

"How many kings have there been?"

**"There have been five dragon kings, the current Dragon King is the sixth. He is gifted with the use of Void Magic...the bastard"** Acnologia muttered the last part under his breath.

**"Now from these four dragons created the galaxies from their magic. They made the planets and the stars and through the combination of their four powers, they gave birth to the various forms of life on the various worlds. Their proudest creations were the humans, whom they gifted with the skill to use magic. The humans worshipped the dragons and gave them many gifts in the form of burnt offering as a way of thanking the dragons for their skills. Of course, being dragons who take pride in their magic and adore praises just as any other dragon would, they accepted their gifts without question. However, during the time of the Fourth Dragon King, a Dragon of Time...this Dragon King was a dragon who hated the humans because of their weakness. His hatred caused him to finally wage a war against the humans and talked with his Council of Advisors to aid in waging the war against humanity. The three siblings agreed, but while they aided their brother in preparing the assault on humanity they, along with the Genso, had secretly journeyed to the human realm before the Dragon King could attack. They had not wanted the chaos that would have resulted from the oncoming war and each member of the Genso and the Council of Advisors began to train a single child whom they deemed worthy to wield their element, in an effort to stop the Dragon King. The Yin-Yang twins were doing the best they could to aid in retaining balance, but the Dragon King had frozen them in time so that they could not do anything. Many years passed as the Divine did what they could to stall the King by telling him to prepare certain countermeasures and what not. Their lies worked and the children of the dragons were given enough time to learn from their draconian teachers...then...they attacked. Dragons flew down from the heavens and attacked the mages below. The pitiful humans could do nothing as they were completely at the mercy of the Dragon King and his army. Bodies were destroyed, blood was shed so many times that the earth was coated with it. However, the Genso and the other three Divine attacked and turned the tide of the war in the favour of the humans, but the Dragon King and his army began to beat them back with their power and sheer numbers. However, that was when the mages they trained showed up. They used the magic they learned from the dragons and aided the three Divine and the Genso in battle and with their combined might, they killed the members of his army before finally killing the Dragon of Time himself. The humans reigned victorious and in the end, the Dragons bestowed upon those mages many titles. Masters of Magic, Elementals, Gods among Men, Saviours... but one title stood out among them all and it eventually came to become the known name to all mages who use the magic taught by the hands of dragons. That was the day...that the Dragonslayer...was born. So in order to make sure the next Dragon King who aimed to plot the downfall of humans would never succeed ever again, should he attempt that task, the Genso and the Council of Advisors began to teach children the art of the Dragonslayer."**

Naruto could only stare with wide eyes. The blonde teenager was in awe at the story, the light of the fire revealing said expression to the Black Dragon.

"So what happened after that?" Naruto asked. Acnologia growled lightly.

**"Nothing. After the Fourth was defeated, that generation of Yin-Yang twins was released from their frozen positions in time and Balance was restored. The Fifth Dragon King was found, a Force Dragon, and all was well and peace reigned in the dragon homeland. The sixth generation was founded later on" **he explained. Naruto then got into a thinking position, staring into the small fire in front of him.

"So why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

**"Well on the day of July 7th in the year X777, the current Dragon King is having a feast. The Dragon King Feast which is used to celebrate the day of the defeat of the Fourth Dragon King. All the Genso and the Divine are invited and the dragons are forced to leave wherever they are should they face the Dragon King's wrath. The children that are being taught the art of the Dragonslayer are abandoned for it against the law of the Dragon King to notify their dragonslayers about the event as the Dragon King has the ability to watch over all dragons no matter where they are and his Void Magic ability only aids in that ability. Only the other Divine are able to escape the king's detection and the word of the Dragon King is Law."** Acnologia said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait, so you're leaving?" Acnologia didn't get time to reply as Naruto stood up, "But I've only mastered the basics and three of your Secret Dragonslayer Art attacks! How else am I going to learn to fight? How else is someone going to teach me what I need to know? HOW? TELL ME ACNOLOGIA! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THE DRAGONSLAYER YOU WANT TO BE IF YOU CAN'T BE THERE!" Naruto breathed deeply as he stared into the dragon's white eyes. The Black Dragon bent down and stared deep into Naruto's eyes.

**"Your frustration is understandable, boy and it is evident that you wish to become strong. Your pride as a dragonslayer is a blessing indeed. However, if you had let me finish, you have known that I...am not bound by such laws."** Acnologia said. Naruto's eyes raised in confusion.

"So you're not going to leave?" Naruto asked. Acnologia grinned.

**"Make no mistake, I am going to leave, Naruto...but I will be training you into the ground so that you will learn the most of what I have to teach you. I have taught you the majority of the skills you are required to learn as my Dragonslayer, however...I will be placing you, Kurama and myself within a pocket dimension. Time will pass at a faster rate in this pocket dimension, but your body will not be affected as you will remain in your thirteen year old body. It is unknown as to how long it would have been by the time your training would have been completed or near completion, but the pocket dimension will last until the day of July 7th, in the year X777 because the Dragon King is searching for me. His Void Magic will be sure to take notice of it and he will find me should I continue to train you for any longer than that"**

"Why is the king looking for you?" Naruto asked. Acnologia growled.

**"I...will tell you on the day of my leaving."** He replied. Naruto looked up at Acnologia with a hard stare, his eyes appearing to have become a darker shade of blue.

"Swear an Oath of the Dragon. You will tell everything. Why the Dragon King is looking for you? How you got on the Dragon King's hit list or whatever it is that he's now searching for you because I need to know why my father is being hunted like an animal." Naruto said. Acnologia raised a non-existent eyebrow.

**"You really wish to know my tale, do you boy?"** The Black Dragon asked. Naruto nodded.

"I do, Tou-san." Acnologia chuckled before standing up.

**"I, Acnologia, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, swear by my pride as a dragon to tell you what you wish to know on the day of July 7th, X777"** The cave seemed to shake as the oath was made and the deal was sealed. After that, the Silencing-Barrier spell was dropped and Kurama rushed in after realizing it was down. Naruto then told Kurama about the training session they would be having in Acnologia's pocket dimension until July 7th, year X777. However, when Kurama asked for the details, neither dragon nor Dragonslayer, replied. Acnologia then turned to face the two and then concentrated magic into his claws. The originally sky blue magic suddenly shifted to an ebony colour before the dragon released a roar and clapped his claws together.

A large pulse of magic energy rocketed out of the point of contact and expanded throughout the surrounding area before receding.

"What was that?" Both Dragonslayer and Exceed asked.

**"The pocket dimension has been made. The reason you have not noticed is because I transported the area where we are now, along with much of the surrounding area, into the pocket dimension with us. That area is now sealed off from the rest of the world and no one will be aware of it"** Acnologia said.

"Wait, what about my friends...won't they age?" Naruto asked. Acnologia nodded.

**"They will, but remember what I said...time passes faster in this dimension I made. Your friends may not have even realized a day has passed in comparison to how long you would have appeared to have remained here"**

"Question?" Kurama asked for permission knowing full well he only allowed Naruto to interrupt him, but even then, the blonde was reprimanded for doing so in the end. Acnologia nodded.

**"Speak, Exceed"**

"Will it only be you and Naruto that will not be affected by the aging process in here or am I safe too?" Acnologia nodded.

**"Your body will not be affected by the aging process just as mine and Naruto's will not be affected."** The dragon answered. Kurama nodded before looking at the blonde Dragonslayer.

"Brat, I'm gonna kick your ass for so many years you won't be know it's been years"

"Please. Fluff Ball, go chase a mouse. I am a dragon, I cannot be defeated by the likes of you" Acnologia roared to stop the bickering between his son and the Exceed before snarling.

**"Are you both ready?" **Acnologia roared.

"Bring it on!" The two shouted simultaneously.

**"Good...because...YOUR TRAINING BEGINS NOW!"**

* * *

July 7th-X777

The wind howled as it moved through the air. The sound of wings beating against the wind filled the air, replacing the howling. The beast growled before descending upon the desert sands. A large amount of the combination of silt and weathered rocks were cast aside as the beast's wings gave one single flap to aid in slowing its descent. It growled before bending its head. Two figures jumped off of the beast's head. One figure was taller than the other, hitting the sands while the other suddenly sprouted a pair of wings and floated above the sands.

"Guess this is where we part ways, eh...Tou-san?" The taller figure asked as he turned to the beast. The figure had the appearance of a young, thirteen year old boy. He had spiky blonde locks and cerulean blue eyes. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek. His skin was slightly tanned and his body was lean, with barely, if not any, fat present. He wore a black, long sleeved t-shirt with blue patterns on it that made it look like small wisps of flame. He wore a pair of dark blue pants and a pair of white socks with black boots. Around his neck was a necklace with a golden flame charm on it. He wore a dark green backpack which was obviously filled with numerous supplies due to its bulging appearance.

The shorter figure was a red furred cat with black fur where its eyes were. Said eyes were a crimson colour with black, vertical slits. The cat had black claws on its paws and a long, red, fox-like tail which poked through a hole in the kitsune-like costume it was wearing. The head of the cat was covered by the hood of its kitsune themed costume, shielding it from the blazing sun.

The beast they were talking to was Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Acnologia nodded to his son.

**"Aye and I held on to my oath. I have told you why the Dragon King's eyes have been set on me and how...are you satisfied with my response?"** The dragon asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hard to believe that you were..."

**"For a pitiful, weak human as yourself...yes, it would be hard to believe."** Acnologia snorted. Naruto growled at his surrogate father.

"As if I'm weak, I did what most couldn't do in their entire life time!" The dragon grinned widely.

**"That you did...as I would expect from you...my dragonslayer." **The Black Dragon smirked at the blonde as he smirked back. There was a sudden silence in the air as father and son stared at one another. Naruto looked down at his feet, finding the sand very interesting for some reason. Acnologia sighed.

**"So do you miss them yet?"** The Black Dragon asked. Naruto frowned, but shook his head.

"Though we had to leave and you let me say my goodbyes...I did what you told me to do. Though at first...I did feel sad, because I had to leave them...angry, because you made me do that...confused, because I didn't know why I had to let them go, but...I realize why now. I am your son...if people found out and they knew I had connections they would use them against me" Naruto sighed before looking back up with an emotionless gaze.

"I let go of my attachments to them and now all I have is Kurama" Naruto said. Acnologia nodded.

**"You are indeed my son and the humans on that Magic Council would do anything for power. My power would be used for their idiotic experiments and since you are not affiliated with any guilds, which I suggest you keep that way, they cannot find you and they cannot bind you to any laws. Also, I have caught wind of the fact that the son of Igneel has joined the guild of Mavis Vermilion"** Naruto's eyebrow raised slightly at that.

"The son of Igneel-teme is a part of Fairy Tail?" He asked. Acnologia nodded.

**"He has built a reputation for himself, going by the title of 'Salamander'. His status as a Dragonslayer is quite public to those who know of him and I suggest you try to avoid them as much as possible because Dragonslayers have the ability to recognize one of their own. Dragons are bound together through an unnatural bond, the same goes for the Dragonslayers. Though, it is possible that though a Dragonslayer may feel like he or she knows you, but will not know realize they have that feeling because you are a dragonslayer like them. However, the ability to sense dragonslayers becomes almost instinctual once dragonslayers are able to detect one another after the first time. The most effective way to mask your presence is to use your wind nature to cover it up. The high concentration of wind magic should be able to prevent it from being noticed. To aid in this, use your wind magic more often."** Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Tou-san. I can use my Energy Make as well right? Rasengan appears as though it would be effective in taking down my opponents and with Energy Make being pure magic it would also be an excuse should they somehow stumble upon my use of pure magic in battle."

**"Energy Make and Wind Magic would be your best bets in keeping your dragon attacks a secret. Besides, you are MY dragonslayer. They don't deserve the right to see my power as shown through your actions. Only use it against those who you deem worthy of seeing it."**

"I understand."

**"Good...you have Ascalon and Excalibur, correct?"** Naruto nodded and rolled back his sleeves slightly to reveal two magic seals, one on each wrist. The one on right wrist was gold and the one on his left wrist was silver.

"I got them right here. Learning Seal Magic was a bit difficult with all the theoretical knowledge, but the simple storage seals are the only things I can use right now. I also used them to help store away some of our supplies to give room for other stuff." Naruto said as he patted his bulging backpack.

**"I see, seems you are not as completely worthless as I thought. You humans are actually able to think." **Acnologia smirked inwardly as he saw the annoyed look on the boy's face. He just loved to annoy the hell out of his son. **"Ascalon and Excalibur are swords capable of puncturing a dragon's hide and as such, I have not taught you how to wield them, so I suggest you look for a teacher. Despite my objections for you to be taught by one of your own kind... sniveling human vermin...they are the only ones capable of wielding such weapons."** Acnologia turned and looked back at Naruto and Kurama.

**"Now I must take my leave and remember what I told you."** Naruto nodded.

"Spare the ones I deem strong...find a strong mate and...make you proud." Acnologia nodded.

**"Good, now leave my presence you snivelling piece of human filth."** Acnologia roared.

"Shut up you overgrown garden snake before I turn you into a pair of dragon skin boots!" Naruto roared back. Kurama sighed as he watched the two.

'If I weren't used to this, I would never have guessed they actually respected each other.' The red eyed feline thought, sweatdropping as the two argued. After Dragon and Dragonslayer had their argument a deafening silence filled the air. The only thing breaching that silence was the sound of sand grains being rolled over one another by the softly howling winds.

"Tou-san?" Acnologia nodded. "Is it true what you told me...about how and why you are being targeted by the Dragon King?" Acnologia growled.

**"I have no reason to lie, Naruto. What I have told is the total truth as to why the Dragon King is targeting me and why I am not bound by his laws."** Naruto growled before looking into Acnologia's eyes.

"Then I will find him...I will find Alagaesia, the dragon homeland. I will find it, I will find the Dragon King...and I will live up to my title and I will slay him for what he did. No one, but a weak fool of a dragon would do what he did in order to gain his title as king." Naruto snarled. Acnologia was shocked by the boy's outburst.

**"Naruto..."** The Black Dragon grinned widely in the end before spreading his giant, black wings,** "Then when you are strong enough, when ****_I_**** deem you strong enough... I will come for you and we will kill that bastard of a dragon."** Naruto nodded, eyes burning fiercely with determination and anger. His pupils became slitted and magic energy became visible around his figure in a black and blue haze. The mark of his mastery over the magic of his adoptive father.

"I will make him pay for what he did to you, Tou-san. I swear an Oath of the Dragon...I will kill the Dragon King." Naruto said. Thunder rumbled in the sky even though there were no storm clouds evident and the Dragon of the Apocalypse nodded to his son before taking off. Acnologia took off into the skies, releasing one last roar before vanishing into the clouds above. Naruto and Kurama watched the Black Dragon before turning away.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you? Despite all the hateful things he's said you, he did take care of you...and you're going to miss him" Kurama said as he flew next to his partner. Naruto growled, pupils becoming slits as his rage spiked. The blonde bared his sharpened canines, a mark of him being a dragonslayer.

"WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I WOULD MISS THAT OVERGROWN GARDEN SNAKE!" Kurama turned and his crimson eyes met Naruto's cerulean ones. Naruto looked slightly confused as he saw Kurama's lips shape themselves into a frown.

"Because..." The fox costumed wearing cat spoke. Kurama reached out with a paw and swept a single, black claw underneath Naruto's eye and showed it to Naruto. A single drop of liquid was shown at its tip causing the boy to gasp.

"You're crying."

* * *

Unknown Desert- Three Days later

Kurama panted as he watched Naruto. The blonde mage was using Fuuton: Tobu to allow him to fly across the desert sands and the costumed cat was now having to flap his wings furiously as the miniature tornadoes beneath Naruto's feet were propelling the blonde through the air rather quickly.

"OI, NARUTO!" The blonde turned back with a puzzled look.

"What, Kurama?"

"Slow down for a while, we've been flying for hours" Kurama said as he suddenly caught up with Naruto before grabbing onto the boy's head and made his resting place, "On second thought, you can continue. I'll just ride you along the way." Naruto's eyes twitched at the cat as he saw it give him a vulpine grin.

"You lazy fur ball" Naruto grumbled. The boy suddenly caught a scent in the air and he suddenly stopped. Kurama gripped the boy's locks tightly to keep him from flying off and due to Naruto's tolerance to pain, he barely felt the pulling of his hair roots as Kurama flew forward from the sudden stop.

"Naruto, why'd you stop?" The cat asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed before sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked the Exceed. Kurama raised his nose to the sky and inhaled.

"Hmmm...smells like...dinner!" Kurama grinned widely before looking down at the sands. Below the levitating duo were a pair of sand tiger-fish.

These creatures were shaped like regular tiger-fish, but they were the size of adult Bengal tigers. Instead of fins, they sported muscular limbs with paws, but the tail and dorsal fins remained. The paws had three sharp, golden claws that allowed for them to dig swiftly beneath and through the the sands as they looked for their prey. Their diet consists mainly of lizards and cacti making them omnivorous, but their carnivorous nature reigned supreme. They are not required to drink water as they act like whales, taking in whatever water vapor is in the air through a small hole at the top of their heads and their bodies are made so that the water instantly condenses and is sent to a special storage organ.

"Sand Tiger-Fish huh?" Naruto said as he watched them jump into the air before diving beneath the sands. There were about four of the creatures and Naruto suddenly a got wild look in his eyes as his draconian instincts took over.

"Time to hunt." He growled. Kurama nodded before jumping off of his head and sprouted his wings. The fox costumed cat grinned widely before roaring. Kurama glowed a crimson colour and fire coated his body.

**"Fire Rocket!"** The feline yelled as he crashed into the sands. A large shockwave of fire raced out from the cat's point of contact with the sands. Two tiger-fish were sent flying through the air, burnt in numerous places. The two airborne creature righted themselves in midair and were about to land on the sands in order to escape, but Naruto appeared beneath their falling forms and took a deep breath.

**_"Fuuton: Tora no Tsume/Wind Style: Tiger Claw!" _**Naruto's hands were suddenly surrounded by slashing winds which took the form of claws. He leaped and slashed at the tiger-fish multiple times before landing on the ground. The tiger-fish were suspended in midair before slash marks coated their bodies and they split apart into pieces. Blood and organs meeting the sands and staining it red.

The other two tiger-fishes stared in shock at the blonde as it saw him cut down their pack members like they were nothing. The two quickly turned tail and were about to dive down into sands. However, before they could do so, Naruto appeared in front of the two jumping tiger-fish as they attempted to get away. The two quadrupedal fishes released a sound that appeared to be a cross between a tiger's roar and a bear's growl. The blonde dragonslayer seemed amused by the terrifying sound.

One charged him, but the blonde simply raised his hand and poked the tiger-fish in the middle of its forehead just as it was about to hit him. His hands positioned in the shape of a makeshift gun.

**"Fuuton: Rekudan!"** A small wind bullet suddenly shot out of Naruto's fingertips and began to drill its way through the skull of the sand tiger-fish, impaling its brain and killing it. The remaining tiger-fish growled as it tried to put up a fight. It slashed at Naruto with its claws, but the blonde dragonslayer merely laughed as he dodged the attacks with no effort at all. The tiger-fish slashed downwards before following up with an upward, diagonal strike. Naruto backed away from the first strike, but leaned backwards so his upper body was parallel to the ground as he performed a move out of the Matrix. He then gained a cold look in his eyes before lashing out with a brutal kick to the fish's face sending it spiraling through the air before it was caught in the claws of the kitsune that was a transformed Kurama.

"Fried or Grilled?" He asked Naruto. Naruto thought for a while before throwing him the dead body of the other sand tiger-fish which the fox caught in its other clawed hand.

"Both." Naruto grinned.

"Gotcha!" Kurama said before heat energy was released from the kitsune's claws. The fox's single tail swished back and forth with glee as the sand tiger-fish roared with pain before it stopped. Both fishes were smoking in the hands of the kitsune before he threw them to Naruto. The blonde raised his eyebrow in confusion as he caught the two fish.

"Not gonna eat?" he asked the kitsune. Kurama shook his head as he transformed back into his costumed cat form.

"Nah, I ate my share already. Nice job with the dicing, could have done better with the slicing though" He commented. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Exceed before digging into his meal. Naruto then froze as he chewed on the flesh he had just bitten out of before glaring at Kurama. The red eyed cat glared back at his partner.

"What?"

"The fried one is a bit burnt" The blonde commented causing Kurama to sweatdrop.

"Ungrateful brat" he mumbled as he watched Naruto continued to eat. After the small meal, the two continued to walk through the desert for a few hours. Naruto and Kurama had nearly finished their entire water supply and they had finished their food supply two days ago which is why they had resorted to eating the sand tiger-fish in the first place.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched Kurama hover next to him. The hood of his costume was the only thing keeping the tiny cat from suffering heat stroke.

"Any...idea...how long before...we get out...of this...FUCKING DESERT!" Kurama wheezed. He was very dehydrated and the dry desert air did nothing to soothe that feeling. Naruto quickly caught the cat as his wings vanished in a shower of light particles.

**"Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin!"** Naruto said. He had used the technique before to aid in their travelling earlier, but the desert was just so vast that he ended up realizing that even with the use of his technique, they were getting nowhere and he was losing valuable magic power. However, now was not the time for such concerns as Kurama needed to get to some place shady and cool soon or he'd be suffering from a delusional cat with heat stroke.

'Kurama's annoying enough when he's normal' The dragonslayer thought. Naruto continued moving at sound barrier breaking speeds before jumping into the air and a grey-green magic circle appeared beneath him.

**"Fuuton: Tobu!"** Naruto suddenly began to race through the air, sound barrier breaking once again due to the speeds he was moving at. The world began to blur around him. He suddenly began to get tunnel vision as the speed began to affect him, but as he was flying, a green blob crossed his vision before vanishing. Naruto froze as in the air before looking back. He looked down at the small, dehydrated cat in his arms before looking back in the direction of where he saw the blob.

'If that was a mirage, I'm gonna cry' The blonde thought. He quickly raced towards where he saw the blob and his eyes widened when he saw the wide expanse of vegetation before him.

"Please be real" Naruto murmured as he formed sphere of energy in his hand._**"Energy Make: Rasendangan/Spiralling Bullet!".**_

The spheroid of rotating, blue energy shot out of Naruto's palm and crashed into a tree. The boy smirked when he saw the tree release a cracking sound before falling to the ground causing a large dust cloud to form as it collapsed to the ground.

"It's real" he smirked, however he paused as he continued to survey the forest that took up the large area of desert and seemed to stretch all the way down to who knows where.

'Tou-san told me that deserts had once been ocean's once upon a time...so if I can just find something...oh, that could work' His sharp eyes then spotted a large depression in the sand. The remains of a naturally made water basin. His eyes followed from the basin in a straight line as they came to rest atop the canopy of the forest. Naruto turned his head and closed his eyes, focusing on his sense of hearing. Cerulean orbs snapped wide open as the sound he was searching for met his hearing organs.

The boy flew down into the foliage and landed with enough force to cracked the grass covered ground beneath him. Naruto looked around before listening for the sound of water once more. Naruto then began to sniff the air before his eyes brightened as he caught the slight scent of fish. And where there was fish... "Water...that way!" He took like a shot in an easterly direction, the direction of the water source.

Naruto sighed in relief as he saw the remnants of the river that once flowed through the forest, now a small pool of water. Naruto shrugged. It would do. He quickly wet Kurama's face for the cat to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fainted from the heat." Naruto said, "Water's in front of you." Kurama looked where Naruto was pointing before panting like a dog. He went to the edge of the pool and began to guzzle the liquid. After a good half a minute of downing water, Kurama's belly was swollen and he looked like a giant red berry with a head, arms, legs and a tail.

"Ah, I never knew water could taste so gooood." Kurama made a face that made it look like he was having an orgasm of some kind causing Naruto to quirk his eyebrow at the Exceed.

"Water is said to not have any taste at all" Naruto informed his cat.

"Shut up, brat. Just cause you're a dragonslayer doesn't mean I'll be all respectful towards you and besides water can..." The cat was interrupted when a sharp sound pierced the air.

"Screaming?" Kurama questioned.

"Judging from the tone...I'd say a little girl, around five years old" Naruto said as his ears twitched. He got up and looked at Kurama, who had miraculously lost the weight from his water guzzling. "Should we help her?" The blonde asked. Kurama shrugged before flying over to Naruto.

"If we get there in time then I suppose so if not we can just kill the animals and eat them. Would you like to eat the girl if she doesn't make it?" Kurama said as Naruto's eyes twitched.

"I may be the son of a dragon, destructive and have a bit of an animal killing streak, but I'm still a human and I'm not a cannibal" Naruto said with a monotone.

"Whoop-de-doo, you're not a cannibal. Good for you." The cat spoke sarcastically, "And now you're boring me now. Let's go kill those guys so I can be rid of my boredom" The red eyed cat said. Naruto sighed before turning in the direction of where the scream came from before grabbing Kurama.

"We kill them and we go, alright?" Naruto said. A nod from the cat was his response. A grey-green magic seal then formed around Naruto's feet. The two vanished in a swirl of wind.

* * *

Unknown Forest

The girl panted in exhaustion as she continued to run. The howls of the animal chasing after her were loud indicating that they weren't that far behind. Her legs were screaming for her stop and rest so they remove the lactic acid building up her muscles, but she refused and continued to run. She pushed aside branches and brush, some of them slashing her face and caused small lines of blood to form on her young face. She continued to run, only to skid to a halt when one of the animals appeared in front of her as it came out of the brush.

The animal was a large silver wolf with shining yellow eyes Sharp teeth covered with saliva to indicate its want for food, were shown in its jaws. The wolf howled before jumping at the girl. The girl took a right, avoiding the wolf as it smacked straight into a tree. The girl continued to run. She ducked underneath a branch before crawling underneath a large tree root. She grabbed onto a vine and swung over a rather large mud puddle, but a pair wolves were still on her tail. Their powerful leg muscles allowing them to easily keep up with the girl. It was then that the girl realized they were just toying with her. Playing with their food.

The girl was about to make a sharp left to try and escape them, but then another wolf appeared out of the foliage and knocked her to the ground. She rolled along the grass covered earth before she twisted to the right to avoid the pounce from a third wolf. In desperation, she lashed out with a kick. The small black shoes covering her feet, smacked into the wolf's muzzle causing it to yelp in pain. The girl saw her opportunity and got back up and was about to make a break for it when a fourth wolf jumped out from behind a tree.

The canines growled as they cornered the girl. She was backed up against a tree. The silver furred canines were growling, saliva dripping from their mouths in anticipation to finally feast. Then the fifth wolf, technically the first, the one that the girl had avoided and resulted in its meeting with a tree, appeared from the brush. It was a bit larger than the others.

'Probably the leader of the pack.' The girl guessed. The girl shivered a bit as the wolves closed in on her. Her eyes filled to the brim with fear and she did the only thing she could do in her tired state. She screamed.

The scream was loud enough to cause the wolves to clutch their ears in pain. They shook their heads to remove the ringing sound that currently filled their ears before returning to their meal. The girl gulped before closing her eyes and curling into a ball as a feeble way to defend herself. However, she was not met with blinding pain and the sound of flesh torn off of bone...well not her flesh.

The girl suddenly heard a multitude of yelps and barks before the sound of flesh being sliced was heard.

* * *

Naruto and Kurama were moving through the trees, their noses sniffing out the scent of whatever it was that was screaming.

"I got the scent, small traces of sweat and blood in the air..." Kurama sniffed again.

"And wolves" Naruto added. The two then took off and suddenly found themselves in a tree standing above the scene of the soon-to-be murder, if you could call it that.

"Small little girl cornered by wolves" Kurama shook his head, "I'm almost tempted to watch" A sadistic smile plastered itself on the cat's face. Naruto sighed at the kitsune-like cat before vanishing in a swirl of wind. Naruto landed in front of the both girl and wolves and raised his hands. Naruto quickly vanished in a blur of speed and appeared in front of one wolf and stabbed his hand through its skull with a wind powered punch. He quickly turned and caught wolf by the throat before choke slamming it. He threw the wolf at another which tried to attack him sending both of them to the ground. The blonde dropped down on the ground and avoided the pounce from another silver furred canine before getting back onto his feet and raised his forearms so that his elbow slightly protruded outwards. He slammed his elbow back and it met the stomach of a wolf with enough force to cause it to cough up blood. The wolf fell to the ground before being impaled through the head with a wind blade. Naruto then vanished in a blur of speed and kicked all three remaining wolves into the air.

**_"Fuuton: Kasui/Wind Style: Spikes!"_**Naruto then went into a handstand and a magic seal appeared above his feet. He kicked upwards and miniatures spikes of wind flew out of the magic seal and impaled the wolves in the stomach. The blonde then began to rotate while still in his handstand.

**"Fuuton: Senpuu Kyakuu!" **Naruto's legs were then became encased in twisters as he spun faster. The Cyclone Leg slammed into all three descending wolves sending them flying through the air. Naruto then bent his arms and pushed off, flipping in midair before vanishing into the wind. Naruto then reappeared in the exact same position in the air before landing on the ground. The wolves that Naruto kicked were suddenly sporting large slash marks where their heads were attached to their necks causing them to fall off once they impacted with whatever tree or rock they slammed into. All this was done in one swift motion, the wind blade had severed their heads and the canines' bodies all fell to the ground.

**_"Fuuton: Mugon no Ansatsusha/Wind Style: Silent Assassin."_**

Naruto watched his blood stained clothes and hands before sighing.

"Great, now I have to wash these" He grumbled. He then turned when he heard a whimper. "Hmm?" Now that he was at a closer distance he saw that the girl was rather small, proving his opinion that she was around five years old. She had short, shoulder length, dark blue hair. Her eyes contained brown irises. Her skin was a regular skin tone colour, and she wore a white dress of some sort. A pair of black shoes were worn on her feet. Naruto noticed she had a small, white hair clip in the shape of a bird's wing. All in all she looked like an innocent little girl who shouldn't be out here thus raising the question what's she doing here.

The girl gaped in shock at seeing the dead wolves and the numerous amount of blood. She then looked up to see Naruto, his emotionless but curious gaze fixed upon her. She trembled in fear, backing up against the tree in an effort to escape. The girl hoped that maybe she could become intangible and go through the tree and escape, but sadly, she didn't posses such an ability. The girl gulped as Naruto continued to watch her. The blonde sighed as if he was bored of something before walking towards the girl with the wind blade still in his hand.

"What're you doing here little girl?" Naruto asked, his tone void of emotion as he watched her continue to shake in fear.

The little girl was too scared and confused to answer as she just kept staring at Naruto.

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the silence and as he was about to just turn around and leave the girl alone he took in one deep inhalation of air before looking at the blue haired girl with a puzzled expression.

"You..." Naruto spoke causing the girl to jump.

M-M-M-Me?" she stuttered as she finally managed to work up the nerve to talk. Naruto stepped closer to the girl, ignoring her discomfort.

"I have been taught to slay the weak, so...I bring you your death." Naruto raised his arm and a wind blade swirled to life around it. The girl's eyes widened as the boy brought down the blade of slicing air currents, but paused as the blade hovered above her head. He then sniffed her, much to her surprise.

"Yes, you...You smell of the air...clean air, feathers and reptile." Naruto watched the girl carefully. "What's your name, girl?"

"W-W-Wendy...Wendy Marvell"

**(A/N: Well that's that chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please take note that while there is barely any action, I'm hoping that my story telling 'skills' if you could call them that, were able to compensate for it. Did the addition of Wendy surprise you guys? Now to see what will happen now that Naruto has met another dragonslayer. Will he reveal what he is to Wendy or will he continue to keep it a secret?**

**Now then, the Sand Tiger-Fish are creatures of my own design and I noticed that not much of the Fairy Tail creatures have names so I decided that there will be times where I will make my own animals/creatures. The dragon homeland, Alagaesia is the name of the land from the Inheritance Cycle written by Chistopher Paolini. I couldn't really come up with anything cool sounding to match a place as awesome as a dragon's homeland. The reason why Acnologia is being targeted by the Dragon King will remain my little secret until I decide to reveal it so that I can give you guys a little bit of anticipation and suspense. Hope you guys liked the chapter and review.**

**Reviews are what will keep me striving to post more chapters and if you guys do review I will see if I can get another chapter up for you guys, but ONLY if you guys review, although I will not mind if they are accompanied by favourites and alerts too. Constructive criticism is welcome, I will ignore all flames and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!-K.D)**


	5. Chapter 5:The Sky is the Limit

Dragonslayer

Chapter 5: The Sky is the Limit

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

Unknown Forest, Year-X777

Naruto's cerulean orbs stared into the five year old girl's own brown orbs as if he were contemplating something. Wendy dared not move as she kept seeing the blonde stranger gazing at her. Kurama watched from the trees to see what Naruto would do.

'Brat...what are you thinking?' The red eyed cat thought.

"A-A-Are y-y-you going to kill me?" Wendy stuttered. Naruto looked at the girl's innocent frame. She was shivering in fear. The blonde continued to watch the girl for a few moments before cutting off his magic and the wind blade vanished. Wendy's eyes widened, but then she glanced around again. The trauma suddenly caught up with her, dead and bleeding wolves, the blood covered blonde dragonslayer, it was all too much for the five year old and thus her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Naruto blinked when he saw the blue haired girl fall against the tree, unconscious.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made those wolves' death so bloody?" Kurama said as he flew down. Naruto turned to the Exceed before looking at Wendy.

"Acnologia taught me that the strong survive and the weak die...those wolves preyed on a weak girl and so they deserved to die." Naruto said without emotion. Kurama sighed.

"Naruto...you of all people should know that Acnologia's teachings are not law. He taught you everything you know and made you strong yes, but that does not mean that your judgement on humanity should be the exact same as his." Kurama said, but then he got a questionable look on his face, "So what're you going to do with the girl?." Kurama asked.

Naruto didn't answer as he walked over to Wendy and picked her up gently, holding her bridal style. He looked at the girl's face, peaceful and full of pure innocence. Naruto tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and wiped a little bit of the blood that fell onto her face from his hands. The blood that caked his hands had long dried due to his use of wind magic so he didn't stain her dress.

"Wendy Marvell...she is like me." Naruto said. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Like you in what way?" The red furred cat asked. Naruto began to walk off in the direction of where he and Kurama had found the small river.

"She is the Daughter of the Sky. So she is like me in more ways than one." Naruto answered cryptically. Kurama's eyes widened as he paused in mid-flight, staring at the retreating back of his blonde partner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kurama glared daggers at Naruto, he then looked at the dead wolves and picked two of them up for Wendy to eat when she awoke, while burning the other bodies with a small fireball.

* * *

Unknown Forest- Night

Naruto and Kurama stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkling above them. The two wolf bodies were slowly roasting over the roaring fire they had made, its orange-yellow flames providing light and heat for those caught in its glow. Wendy's still unconscious form was on the ground beside the fire, a green blanket given to her by Naruto was cast over her body to help keep her body temperature at a suitable level as the night air was rather chilly.

"So did you mean it when you said that?" Kurama asked. Naruto tore his eyes away from the stars as looked in the cat's direction.

"What do you mean?" He asked the Exceed. Kurama's crimson eyes still remained fixated on the stars, suddenly gained a serious look on his face.

"Your goal...to kill the Dragon King? Did you really mean that?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the Exceed's question, but then nodded.

"Yes. I swore an Oath of the Dragon, I will help Tou-san in killing that bastard." Naruto growled.

"I see." The cat stated. However, before Kurama could speak once more, the sound of the young girl's voice met them. Naruto and Kurama turned to see the girl beginning to stir. Wendy groaned as she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened, her pupils expanding and dilating as they adjusted to the darkness of the night mixed with the light of the fire.

"Wh-What happened?" She groaned, but then everything came back to her. She shot up, throwing the blanket off of her. She looked to see the blanket and looked puzzled.

'Where did I get that...?' She was interrupted as Naruto spoke.

"You're awake." Wendy's head snapped to the side and she gasped when she saw the teenage dragonslayer. The young, blue haired girl backed away from the boy as the memory of his slaughtering of the wolves came to her mind. She quickly got up and turned, aiming to run away from her almost killer. However, before she could even get five steps, Naruto appeared in front of her in a blur of speed causing her to smack into him and send her to the ground.

The blue haired girl gulped in fear as she saw the boy stare down at her, a product of his superior height.

"A-A-Are you g-g-going to k-kill me?" She stuttered. The young dragonslayer trembled when she saw Naruto bend down to look at her at eye level.

"No." He stated simply. Wendy's brown eyes widened as she watched the boy in front of her.

"R-Really?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Wh-Why?"

"Because...you are like me." Naruto said. Kurama watched, his ears twitching as his question had been exactly like Wendy's, but the answer he received was rather vague.

'Daughter of the Sky...pfft, what does that even mean?' The cat thought once more. Naruto bared his teeth, revealing his sharp canines and showed her his eyes. The pupils changing from round to slitted. The blue haired girl gasped.

"You know what I am now, right?" Wendy nodded slowly, her shock evident on her face.

"Y-You're...You're a..." Naruto nodded to confirm Wendy's unfinished sentence.

"Yes, I am a child of a dragon. Just like you, Wendy Marvell." Kurama's and Wendy's eyes widened for different reasons. Kurama's was because he never would have thought that such a frail little girl would be the child of a dragon, while Wendy's was for the fact that her suspicions about the boy had been confirmed.

"How...How did you know I was raised by a dragon?" Wendy asked.

"I smelled you before, remember? You smelled of fresh air, feathers and reptile. The reptilian scent is a scent found only on a dragon. It is a scent known only to us dragonslayers and can only be recognized by dragonslayers." Naruto said.

"I-I-Is that why when I saw you...I thought as if we met b-b-before?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Dragonslayers share an unknown bond with one another that allows us to recognize each other. After a dragonslayer is able to recognize one of their one, the ability to sense another becomes almost instinctual." He paused to make sure the girl was listening before continuing, "Now the two other scents have led me to conclude that you are a daughter of the Sky correct? Grandine's child?" Wendy immediately climbed to her feet causing Naruto to tilt his head slightly upward due to her standing form being a bit taller than his sitting one.

"You know Grandine?" She asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I know OF her, but personally, I don't know her." He said. Wendy grabbed onto the boy's shoulders.

"Tell me...do you know where she went? Where is Kaa-chan?" She cried out. Naruto remained silent for a moment.

"I am not permitted to reveal such information. I am bound by an Oath of the Dragon. I swore to my Tou-san that I wouldn't utter a word of what he had told me to anyone, even if I deem them worthy...and you, my young Sky Dragonslayer...are not worthy of hearing the information that I have, and even if you were worthy I still wouldn't be able to tell you as the Oath of the Dragon prevents me from doing so." Naruto said. The blue haired girl trembled as she clenched her hands into fists. Tears lined her eyes before spilling over, tracing over her face and staining the grass covered earth.

"What...What...WHAT KIND OF STUPID REASON IS THAT?" Wendy cried, "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY KAA-CHAN IS!" Naruto remained silent before standing up and then the wind picked up around him causing the girl to fall to her knees as she felt the force of his magic power come crashing down on her.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone, you weak excuse for a Dragonslayer!" Naruto shouted. Wendy looked up and gasped as she saw Naruto's eyes. Gone were his irises of a bright cerulean blue, and instead his eyes were a pure, shining white. The flames behind him suddenly extended into a pillar behind him as the wind picked up, giving him a rather frightening appearance as all, but his eyes were enshrouded in the shadows produced by the flames. The magic power then died down along with the flames and wind and Wendy released the breath she had unknowingly held captive within her lungs. Naruto sighed, closing his eyes before looking at the frightened girl. Kurama shook his head.

"He really is Acnologia's son."

"Stand, Sky Dragon." Naruto said. The blue haired girl nodded as she climbed to her feet, tears still trickling from her eyes. Seeing this Naruto's eyes lost their frightening glow and his blue irises returned as his eyes slowly reopened which almost seemed to take a gentler appearance.

"So...are you injured in any way?" Naruto asked. Wendy blinked.

"Huh?"

"Were you damaged when you were running from the wolves?" Wendy shook her head before revealing her body was void of any wounds.

"Grandine Kaa-chan said b-b-because I'm her d-daughter...I have a h-h-healing f-f-factor or something like that." Wendy stuttered as she was still sniffling and her fear of the boy was still present. Naruto bent down on one knee and observed her skin.

"Fascinating. So this is what a child of Grandine is capable of." He whispered to himself. Wendy watched as Naruto was observing the areas that were previously damaged by branches and wolf claws. Then she realized something. Grandine had always taught her manners and even if this boy here had tried to end her life, she still had to repay him for saving her life.

"Ummm...sir, I was just wanted to say..."

"Naruto." Wendy looked up at him confusion evident in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"My name is Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the cosplaying cat over there is Kurama." He introduced himself and the Exceed. Said Exceed was glaring at Naruto for the title he was given. Wendy blinked before continuing.

"Umm...well, Naruto-san, I just...I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from those wolves. If...If you hadn't shown up when you did I would have...I would have..." Wendy broke down into tears once more as the thought of her dying overwhelmed her. Kurama flew over to the girl and patted her head gently.

"Yo, girly...listen here. It's okay to be scared. I mean you nearly died, neh? It's understandable especially considering it was probably your first experience with near death, but it's okay now. You're alive now and that's all that matters now." Kurama said with a toothy grin. Suddenly he was pulled into an embrace by the five year old dragonslayer. "Oi, I didn't say you could hug me like a freaking teddy bear! Let me go you foolish girl, damn it!" Kurama pushed against the little girl's rather strong embrace and he was finding it difficult to escape in his cat form.

"Kurama."

"WHAT?!" Kurama growled, pausing in his struggles, but then saw Naruto's face. His gaze was no longer emotionless, but now he saw pity in those cerulean orbs of his.

"Leave her be. She's been through much...leave her be. I will continue to speak with you tomorrow, Sky Dragon." She looked up at Naruto to see if his angry expression was still there and mentally sighed in relief when she saw he was simply stoic. She continued to hug Kurama, though her grip was now much looser. She saw Naruto reach into his backpack and took out a small box. He opened the box and removed a small piece of paper. On the paper was a glowing red magic seal. Naruto placed the paper of the ground before placing his palm on the paper.

**"SEAL MAGIC: RELEASE!"** He shouted. Wendy then gazed in awe as she saw the paper become enveloped in a plume of white smoke. When the cloud of smoke cleared, there lay a small black sleeping bag.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Wendy gaped in amazement, "Naruto-san, can you teach me how to do that too?" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seal Magic is a complicated magic. It requires great amounts of theoretical knowledge in order for it to be learnt. I myself have only just begun to learn the art and thus I am only able to store things and release them." Wendy blinked.

"There were a lot of big words in there, Naruto-san. What do they mean?" Naruto paused as he unfurled the sleeping bag and looked at the blue haired girl. Suddenly he saw the image of Wendy was replaced with an image of his younger self. He looked to be around six years old, the age at which he had started to learn magic.

"You'll learn them when you are taught them." He answered. Naruto dragged the sleeping bag over to Wendy before taking the large green blanket he had given her from before.

"Then why don't you teach me?" Naruto froze at the girl's words. The blonde's eyes moved back and forth rapidly as the prospect of taking on a student filled his mind before he looked at Kurama, still trapped in the girl's hug as if he were a stuff doll. The cat shrugged.

'It's not my decision.' The costumed cat seemed to say. Naruto shook his head.

"I forgot I had this...here. Sleep." He told her, ignoring her question. Wendy looked at the blonde and wondered why he was suddenly so nice rather than the cold-blooded killer he was just moments ago. Naruto then took the green blanket and laid it flat on the grass covered ground before lying atop it. Wendy gave a small smile to her scary saviour.

"Thank you, Naruto-san!" She exclaimed before diving into the sleeping bag. Naruto saw Kurama was still trapped in the little girl's grasp, the Exceed was looking at him with a pleading look. Naruto smirked as he resisted the urge to laugh at Kurama's predicament before turning to Wendy.

"You're welcome." Wendy was shocked at the blonde dragonslayer's words before grinning. Looks like she was able to pierce through those hard dragon scales, even if it was just a tiny bit.

"Goodnight, Naruto-san!" She called out.

"Don't push your luck, Sky Dragon." Naruto said with some annoyance, "I was merely humouring you." The response caused the little girl to laugh lightly before she suddenly began to feel tired and immediately fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

* * *

The Next Day

Wendy yawned as she rose up from the sleeping bag.

"Huh? Oh right, Naruto-san gave me it." She remembered. She looked around the area, the smoking remains of the campfire was in front of her. It was then that she noticed that she was alone. Wendy's eyes suddenly gained a downcast look.

"I'm alone...again." She gritted her teeth, "First Kaa-chan...now Naruto-san." Wendy felt tears form in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. Suddenly she heard the sound of a twig snapping. Her head twisted around so fast anyone else would have thought her neck would snap from the whiplash. The bushes then parted and revealed the blonde dragonslayer and his Exceed partner with three dead birds.

"Naruto-san!" Naruto blinked as he looked at the sky dragonslayer, a smile on her face.

"What?" Acnologia's dragonslayer asked.

"I thought you left." She said. Naruto looked perplexed.

"And why would I do that? I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Wendy sweatdropped at the reasoning that Naruto gave her.

"Good to see you're finally up, brat!"Wendy turned to see Kurama flying next to her.

"AHHH FLYING CAT!" She seemed to fly out of the sleeping bag and ducked behind Naruto's leg. "Naruto-san, your cat is flying!"

"Oh sure. You don't get scared when I talk, but you get scared when I grow wings and start to fly?" Wendy nodded.

"I've lived with a dragon and she showed me a lot of stuff and so surprise is not something I feel a lot...unless the things are unex, unixpocted...unexpoted?" Her tongue was getting rather tied up as she struggled to get the word right.

"Unexpected?" Naruto guessed. Wendy nodded as she held onto Naruto's pant leg.

"Yeah, that." Kurama planted his face in his paws and shook his head, mumbling about 'annoying humans'. Kurama then used his ability to generate heat and cooked the birds after they were plucked and gutted. A sight which Wendy was more than happy to turn away from. As they ate their breakfast, Wendy spoke.

"Naruto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night...when I asked you what happened to Grandine..."

"I told you, I am bound by the Oath of the Dragon. I cannot tell anyone, not even my fellow dragonslayers." Naruto said as he took another bite of the dead bird.

"I know, but...what is the Oath of the Dragon?" She asked. Naruto paused in his eating before looking at Kurama.

"You explain it to her." He said. The fox-like cat growled.

"She asked you the damn question. Answer her yourself you lazy brat." Kurama said before returning to his meal. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Exceed.

"Stupid fluff ball." He mumbled, earning himself a glare from said fluff ball. "An Oath of the Dragon is an unbreakable promise that one makes to another. Only Dragons and Dragonslayers are able to make such a promise as they know of the consequences of this oath. Regular humans and mages can utter an Oath of the Dragon, but should they decide to break their promises...let's just say the consequences are dire."

"What does dire mean?" Wendy asked. The five year old girl caused both Exceed and Dragonslayer to sweatdrop.

"It means very, very bad." Kurama toned the meaning down for her brain to comprehend. Wendy's mouth formed a small, 'o', as she understood the word. Kurama then flew across to Naruto and landed atop his head where he made his resting place.

"So, Naruto-san...when can I be worthy to be heard of where my Kaa-chan went?" She asked. Naruto picked his teeth as he threw away the bones of the bird he just finished devouring.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Slow Theme)**

"The only ones that I will tell this information are those who I see as strong. You, my dear sky dragonslayer, are far from it. Your are as weak as they come. I could so far as to call you downright pitiful." Naruto said. Wendy winced under his harsh words. However, her dragon pride suddenly kicked in and she rose to her feet.

"Besides even if you were worthy I still couldn't..." His words seemed to drift off as Wendy began to tremble.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Unknown Location, Year-X776  
_

**_"VERNIER!"_**_ A four year old Wendy cried out. She sped through the grass landscape before using her enhanced speed to jump into the air. She spied a boulder and positioned her body to aim for it. She inhaled air and infused it with her magic energy._

**_"TENRYU NO HOKO/SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"_**_ She released the giant, sky blue twister from her jaws. The attack funnelled through the air before impacting with the boulder. When the attack ended, Wendy fell to the ground on her ass. She groaned in pain, rubbing her sore backside._

_"Ouchy." She murmured before looking at the boulder. The boulder was barely even scratched. Wendy gripped a fistful of grass and then began to cry._

**_"Wendy, is something wrong?"_**_ A feminine voice spoke. Wendy turned to see a large white draconian beast. The dragon had a large body that easily towered over the vegetation surrounding it. The top of its body, head and chest were covered with white fur of some kind. A pair of large feathery wings, also white, were connected to the area where the shoulder blades would be located. Its limbs and underbelly were not covered by fur or feathers of any kind. The underbelly was similar to that of a reptile's, but the limbs were like that of an eagle's. Four talons were located on each limb. It had a large tail. Its upper part was covered with white fur like the rest of its upper body parts while the underneath was shown to have a similar look to that of its underbelly. The tail flicked the air behind it. In its jaws were sharp, white teeth that could easily tear flesh from bone. Its eyes, outlined by a thick black area of what seemed to be the skin beneath the feathers, were a golden yellow and seemed to shine as they stared at Wendy. This was Grandine, the Sky Dragon._

_"Kaa-chaaaaan!" Wendy ran up to her surrogate mother and hugged the dragon's large forelimb._

**_"Shhh Shhh, it's okay my dear. It's okay...why don't you tell me what's wrong, Wendy. If you hurt yourself I can make you feel better, alright?"_**_ The Sky Dragon said with a soft smile. Wendy sniffled before gripping her mother's limb tighter._

_"I-I-I couldn't break the rock like you could Kaa-chan. I tried to use __**Tenryu no Hoko**__, but it was so weak. The rock didn't even break, Kaa-chan...I'm never going to be strong like you. I'm...I'm so weak_..._why_ _am I not strong?" She asked. Grandine's eyes widened before her gaze softened upon looking at her daughter's sad form. The girl's tears stained her face as they left her tear ducts. Grandine raised her large tail and gently stroked the blue haired girl's head._

**_"Wendy, let me tell you something. Not all strength lies in brute force, but rather it lies in the strength of the body and the mind. Ones mindset can often manipulate how strong one can become and thus if you think you can do something, it will often be able to be done."_**

_"I...I don't understand." She replied, wiping her nose on the fur of Grandine's tail. Grandine's eyes narrowed in disgust and a swetadrop formed on the dragon's head at that, but not wanting to provoke any more tears from the girl, she merely flicked the appendage causing the mucus to fly off._

**_"Wendy, I am not necessarily the strongest dragon in the world. My healing and supporting abilities do not make the most physically adept dragon and as such I am looked down upon as one of the weakest dragons. Let me show you something."_**_ Grandine spoke before walking over to the very boulder Wendy had struck with __**Tenryu no Hoko.**_

_Grandine then looked at Wendy and pushed over to the boulder._

**_"Now Wendy, you know that you cannot punch through that boulder, correct?"_**

_"Yeah, cause it's big and hard and it would hurt a lot if I did." The young dragonslayer said. Grandine nodded._

**_"Exactly. Now use Vernier and Arms!" _**_Wendy looked confused for a moment, but did so. She cast the two spells and her body began to slightly vibrate as her speed increased and the strength in her arms multiplied by large amounts.__** "Now punch the boulder."**_

_"HUH? ARE YOU INSANE, KAA-CHAN?" Grandine chuckled at her daughter's expression, but shook her head._

**_"No, my dear. Watch, just do it and you will understand my point." _**_Wendy gulped as she looked at the towering rock. She thrust back her fist and trembled slightly in fear of her hurting herself. Of course, that could be the side effect of her vibrating body as a result of Vernier._

**_"You can do it, Wendy...I know you can. Just believe that you can and you will make it happen."_**

_'Is Kaa-chan insane? I'd break my whole arm if I punch that big rock and it'll hurt really, really badly.' Wendy shook her head, 'No, I'm Grandine's daughter...I can do this. Just punch it! I AM GRANDINE KAA-CHAN'S CHILD!' Wendy released a cry as she thrust her fist forward. Her eyes were shut tight as she expected her fist to meet solid rock and white hot pain to flood her arm. Instead, she felt nothing and she watched as there was a large crack where her fist had landed. Around said fist was a small amount of swirling air, the cause of her lack of pain. Upon her surprise, the air currents vanished and Wendy continued to stare as she spied the crack she made. The crack was small in comparison to the size of the boulder, but the fact that she actually cracked it spoke volumes to the young blue haired dragonslayer._

_"KAA-CHAN DID YOU SEE THAT? I CRACKED IT!" Grandine chuckled at her daughter before patting her gently with a large clawed forehand._

**_"I did, my daughter. You see now. Strength does come from one's own physical strength, but it comes from one believing in oneself to be able to show such strength. The strength of the body is equal to the strength of one's mindset. If you think you can do something, then it will most likely happen. You are the child of the Sky, Wendy. You are the daughter of a dragon. Do not ever forget that. Your pride as a dragonslayer will be your greatest strength and will lead you to tapping into a power that not even you know you had."_**

_"Thank you, Kaa-chan...for teaching me this." The young girl hugged her mother. Grandine smiled soft at her daughter._

**_"You are not weak in my eyes, Wendy. If anyone ever doubts that...then show them my wrath. Show then the power of the Sky! You are strong!"_**

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I am strong." She whispered. Naruto's and Kurama's ears twitched as they picked up on the sound of her voice.

"Hmm? What'd you say?" Naruto asked.

"I AM STRONG!" She roared. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you? You seemed pretty weak from the fact that you nearly got beaten by a small pack of wolves." He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I AM STRONG! KAA-CHAN TOLD ME I WAS STRONG! I AM WORTHY TO KNOW WHERE MY KAA-CHAN WENT! I AM A DRAGONSLAYER!" Naruto stood up, his form towering over the smaller girl's own. However, the small five year old was defiant. Her brown eyes burning with determination. She bared her canines and her pupils became slitted. The wind became to swirl around her as her magic energy spiked.

"Pfft, yeah right. You're not strong. You're a pitiful, weak, useless and most undeserving dragonslayer I have ever met." Naruto said with a stoic look on his face. He wasn't blind, he remembered how he started learning magic at Wendy's age and then it took him years to improve greatly. He actually sensed a decent amount of magic power from Wendy when she fell asleep and he was still awake. He knew she had potential she was just inexperienced, young and fragile cause of her age and obviously because Grandine didn't get to finish her training before leaving her.

Wendy gritted her teeth, eyes descending to look at the grass, as the force of his magic energy came crashing down on her, but she remained on her feet. The crimson eyed Exceed smirked at the scene before him.

"Interesting girl, let's see what you will do now that Naruto has taken an interest in you." Kurama thought.

'She withstood my magical pressure and killing intent...impressive.' Naruto thought.

"Do you really believe you are strong, Sky Dragon?" Naruto asked wanting to hear her response.

"Yes." She muttered.

"I can't hear you, Sky Dragon! I asked you...DO YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE STRONG?" Naruto exclaimed. Wendy looked back up and stared into Naruto's cerulean blue orbs.

"YES! I AM STRONG! I AM A DRAGONSLAYER! I CAN MATCH UP TO YOU!" Wendy's magic power continued to climb, the air currents seeming to bend to her will as when she threw down her arms in a rage, two craters formed in the ground due to the force generated by the pressurized air bullets that formed from her movement.

"Can you? Well then, Wendy Marvell, Daughter of Gradine the Sky Dragon...if you are a true dragonslayer...THEN ROAR!" Naruto yelled. Wendy's eyes widened at the command.

"Wh-What?" She exclaimed.

"I didn't say to say 'What?' girl. I SAID ROAR! SHOW ME YOUR ROAR, SHOW ME THE POWER OF THE SKY DRAGON!" Wendy's eyes hardened as her gaze met Naruto's. Her magic power spiked as she took a deep breath.

'Kaa-chan...I AM worthy of knowing why you left me and where you went.' Wendy thought as she continued to inhale the very essence of the air surrounding her, 'I am not weak because I am your daughter.' Wendy's eyes then snapped open as her lungs filled themselves to the brim with magic energy infused air.

'I AM THE SKY DRAGONSLAYER!' She mentally shouted. She bent back and aimed at Naruto and Kurama. Both Exceed and Apocalypse Dragonslayer gazed in shock at her boldness before smirking.

"Show me what you got, brat." Naruto whispered to himself before getting into a horse stance. His forearms were raised so that they made a ninety degree angle with his elbow joint. He bent his forearms inwards, towards his chest to protect his face. Black and dark blue magic energy starting to spring up around his feet.

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE WRATH OF THE SKY!" Wendy roared. Naruto and Kurama's grins were wider at that as Wendy opened her mouth, stretching those specific facial muscles to their limits.

**"TENRYU NO HOKOOOO!" **Wendy suddenly released the pent up power in her lungs. A gigantic twister of air and magic rocketed towards Naruto. The blonde, blue eyed teenager and the crimson eyed Exceed grinned widely as they watched the incoming attack. The attack barrelled into them. The earth was torn apart as well as a few trees a good few feet behind them, were all knocked down by the gale force winds.

When the attack ended, Wendy was on the ground panting. She was resting on her knees, having unconsciously put nearly every ounce of magic energy she had into that attack. She then looked up, her brown eyes widening when she saw Naruto's arms raised in front of him. Black and blue magic energy swirled in his hand as he stood in the same spot he was in even after the attack with the only damage being some slight tearing on his cloths and small scratch marks on his hand that quickly healed vanished as the seal did its job. The magic energy vanished as lowered his hand as he and Kurama looked at each other before looking at Wendy.

They whistled in acknowledgement as they surveyed the area. A large trough had been carved out in the dirt from the speeds the **Tenryu no Hoko** had moved at, and a couple trees lay demolished on the ground. The trough had extended well beyond Naruto's current location.

"Well done, Sky Dragon." Naruto said, "Though I started at the age of six, your breath attack is quite powerful for a five year old such as yourself. You are strong." Naruto praised her. Wendy gave a small smile, but that quickly fell as he spoke once more. "But not strong enough. You have untold amounts of potential lying within you, Wendy. It's only right that you unlock that potential and become the dragonslayer that I'm sure you can become."

"So...how am I...supposed to...get...stronger?" She gasped. She then saw Naruto walk up to her, an emotionless look replacing the wide grin that was once on his face.

"You're really going to do it?" Kurama asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his blonde partner stalked towards the Sky Dragonslayer. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer nodded.

"She did ask last night...and I never actually gave her an answer, but after seeing this demonstration...I believe she can handle what I have in store for her." Naruto replied to the fox costume wearing feline. Naruto stopped in front of the tired Wendy before raising his right arm high. Wendy closed her eyes, bracing herself for a physical attack from the blonde dragonslayer...only...it never came. Wendy's eyes snapped open when she felt something pat her head. Her head snapped up and her brown eyes saw Naruto looking at her with a serious expression.

"Wendy, you have potential within that small body of yours. You will live, you will learn and you will become one of the greatest dragonslayers ever known under my tutelage." The blonde Dragonslayer said. Wendy's eyes widened.

"Wh-Wh-What a-are you s-saying?" Naruto smirked as he bent down to her level.

"What I'm saying is that I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, your fellow dragonslayer...am going to teach you. I will make you strong, girl. Do you think you can handle it?" Naruto said. Wendy's face suddenly became doubtful. She felt the magic energy coming off of the teenager moments ago and it was huge. It felt as if gravity decided to increase its downward movement and try to crush her. She felt scared, her normally caring and soft personality prevented her from thinking she could handle the blonde's training.

"I..I don't...kn-"

"It's yes or no, Wendy." Kurama interrupted her, "There is no, 'I don't know', but take it from me, girl, if you want to become strong, if you want to be strong like a dragon...learn from the best. This boy here was taught by the strongest known dragon in all of Earthland's history so you will find no better teacher than him. Now do you accept?" Kurama asked. Wendy gulped and her dragon pride allowed her the strength to answer the blonde with a response that sounded like music to their ears.

"Yes. Yes, I can handle your training...Naruto-sensei!" Wendy said. Naruto's eyebrow rose while Kurama held in the need to laugh at the girl's sudden change in character.

"It will be difficult." Naruto said with a grin that mimicked that of his adoptive father's.

"I'm the daughter of a dragon...I will not back down." Wendy said, baring her sharpened canines. Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Good answer, now come with me...we have training to do." Naruto said. Wendy's eyes widened as she watched Naruto turn away from her, picking up his backpack and started to walk away. She looked at her hands as if she couldn't believe what she had just done. Kurama flapped his wings as he watched the young dragonslayer.

"Come, Daughter of the Sky...you have much to learn." He said. Wendy nodded to the Exceed before following after the blonde.

* * *

Naruto, Kurama and Wendy moved through the forested area. Naruto was moving aside foliage as he passed through before pausing and sniffing the air.

"Wendy, how clean would you say the air is here?" He asked. Wendy opened her mouth and ate the air. She swallowed and gave a small burp causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"It's ummm pretty good." Naruto nodded.

"Good, now if you wouldn't mind standing back a bit." Wendy looked confused, but did as her new sensei instructed her. Kurama grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress before raising her above the forest canopy.

"Why are you taking me so high up, Kurama-san?" The fox costume wearing cat gave a small smile.

"Because you're about to get a little demonstration as to what kind of power Naruto has." He said, "That and you might get hurt from the blast wave." Wendy's eyes widened at that.

"He's really...that strong?" She received no reply as she suddenly felt a great concentration of magic energy below her. A loud roar was then heard. Wendy and Kurama spotted a flash of black and blue from between the spaces in the trees of the forest's canopy before a large explosion of magic energy occurred. This resulted in a large dome shaped blast that completely destroyed everything within its diameter. Wendy gasped in shock as she saw the blast die down. The blast had occurred at least twenty miles away and even then, she could still feel the wind produced from the explosion. Her state of surprise was retained as she saw the large clearing that had resulted from Naruto's attack.

A swirl of wind then appeared in front of Wendy and Kurama as Naruto appeared. Using **Fuuton: Tobu**, he levitated in front of them before observing his damage.

"Meh, that could work." Wendy sweatdropped at his nonchalant tone.

'He's so calm about destroying such a large area of forest.' She thought. Wendy was then taken by Naruto before Kurama and he took off towards the newly made clearing.

"Couldn't you have toned it down a bit?" Wendy asked, still a bit surprised by just how destructive Naruto's attacks were.

"I did actually." He answered truthfully, "That was about forty-five percent of what I can actually do." Wendy gulped.

'I'm going to die.' She cried to herself. The look on her face caused Kurama to laugh loudly, he just knew Wendy was going to wish she never asked to become Naruto's student after he was done with her. When the three landed in the clearing, Wendy looked to see the dome of energy left nothing behind. Trees outlined the brown, earthy clearing in a perfect circle and Wendy now had a clear view of the blue sky above.

"Wow...so which spell did you use?" She asked. Naruto blinked at her.

"That was my breath attack, **Mokushiryu no Hoko**." He replied.

"Mokushiryu? I've never heard of that dragon before." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Nor will you ever see him, at least, not anytime soon." Naruto said. Wendy looked at her blonde sensei before seeing him pick up many a stone from the ground. He tossed one up and down in his hand a few times. However, during one of those throws, the moment he caught it, his wrist flicked and the stone came soaring towards Wendy. The five year old's eyes widened as the rock impacted with her stomach with enough force to send her skidding backwards. She coughed as she felt the air was pushed out of her lungs before inhaling to retrieve it.

"You're slow, Sky Dragon. Today we'll be working on your speed and agility. Wendy, you are the daughter of the Sky Dragon, Grandine. Grandine is known for her healing prowess and her only offensive attacks are her breath attack, wings, claws, tail and the two Secret Dragonslayer Art attacks, which I know that I cannot teach you." Naruto said. The blue haired girl looked confused as she stood back up.

"Why can't you teach me the offennnsssssive attacks?" She asked, struggling with the word, 'offensive'. Naruto shook his head.

"You misunderstand. I can teach you the physical attacks such as claws and wings, and you seem to have a good grasp on the use of your roar so the only thing you need to work on to help you is stamina, which we will work on on a later date. However, the Dragonslayer Secret Art techniques vary with each dragonslayer. Your attacks will be different from mine. The only way for you to learn them is to have learned them from Grandine herself." Wendy blinked as Naruto's explanation.

"So you can teach me attacks?" She asked. Naruto nodded and suddenly he was tackled by the five year old. The unexpected move caused him to step back a bit from the force. He looked down to see the little girl had wrapped him in a hug, a large smile plastered on her face as her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei!" She grinned widely as she looked up at him. Naruto stared at her with an emotionless look as he looked uncomfortable. It had been a long time since anyone hugged him and the re-experiencing it again after so long felt strange to him but also kind of nice in a way as he felt a strange warmth starting to grow. He forced the feeling back down before he nodded in response to her thanks.

"You're welcome, now come on...get off of me and let's go. We have to get back to your training." Wendy nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei!" She grinned before skipping away. Both dragonslayers stared at one another. The wind blew through the air scattering numerous amounts of dust. Naruto threw a rock at Wendy, now prepared for the assault, and jumped to the side. Another rock followed and it hit her in the arm.

"Ow." She nursed her now bruised limb.

"Again." He said.

"But it hurts, Naruto-san!" She whined. Naruto growled at her causing her to tense up in fear.

"You wanted to be strong, right?" Wendy nodded. "Well if you want to be strong then get back into position and start dodging these rocks." The blue haired dragonslayer nodded before she was suddenly assaulted with projectiles. She ducked under one, adrenalin began to pump itself through her body allowing her to react faster. She rolled to the right to avoid another rock, but as she got back up, a third rock embedded itself in her stomach.

"Again." Naruto spoke. Wendy nodded.

"Yes...sensei." She wheezed. Naruto pelted rocks at her continuously and continuously she was struck by the hard pieces of earth.

"AGH!" She released a loud cry as one struck her calf muscle causing her to roll on the ground clutching the throbbing area.

"Naruto, don't you think this might be a bit too much?" Kurama wondered as he watched the girl seemed to already be on the verge of tears. Naruto didn't respond to the question as he stared coldly at Wendy.

"Again." He spoke. Wendy continued to lay on the ground.

"Again." Naruto repeated. Wendy remained on the dirt, her teeth gritting together as she nursed her damaged calf.

"STAND UP, YOU WEAK DRAGONSLAYER!" Naruto roared. Wendy flinched under his harsh tone, but complied. She climbed back to her feet, favouring her right leg. Naruto nodded as he saw the look in her eyes. Her pupils were slitted and her canines bared, her draconian pride not letting her take those words lying down.

'A dragon's pride indeed.' The blonde thought with a mental chuckle as he saw a small sky blue aura surround her, taking on the image of Grandine.

"Again." She stated. Naruto smirked and nodded before throwing the projectiles at high speeds.

This continued to occur for many a minute. Wendy would dodge a few rocks here and there, but there would always be one that nailed her on her legs, arms or her stomach. Whenever that happened, she release a pained cry before Naruto told to get up and do it again. Lather, rinse and repeat. By the end of the first hour, Wendy was already on her knees. She was covered in dirt, grime and a few bruises on her legs, one on her left arm and another on her stomach. That one was hidden by her dress.

"Alright, take a ten minute break." Naruto said as she reached into his backpack and took out one of the few bottles of water he had left. The reason he didn't use it on Kurama was because he wanted to conserve his water supply should they not have been able to find this forested area in the desert. He handed the water bottle to her before sitting down on the ground. Wendy grabbed the water and quickly opened it before downing the clear liquid within it like her life depended on it. When she finished drinking her water she looked to see Naruto was watching the clouds with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Is something bothering you, Naruto-sensei?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"That is none of your concern, Wendy...so, during this break, I need you to tell me what Grandine has taught you so far. Did she teach you anything else other than her magic? Did she teach you any basic human things like how to read and write. Everything." He said. She looked at the blue eyed blonde and nodded.

"Well, Kaa-chan taught me a lot of words. She said I was a natural at it and my handwriting was...impeekabubble." She grinned as she managed to make the word.

"Impeccable, Sky Dragon. The word is impeccable." Wendy blushed in embarrassment, but continued her tale.

"She also taught me how to do acrybatics...you know, flippy stuff." Kurama and Naruto sweatdropped.

'We'll have to work on her pronunciation.' The two thought.

"Acrobatics." Kurama corrected her. Wendy blushed in embarrassment once more, damn her five year old brain.

"She also taught me **Tenryu no Hoko** and she taught me a few healing spells such as **Troia**, which heals motion sickness. I have the natural ability to heal people using her magic too, but she said that right now I can only heal cuts and bruises and I'll be able to heal bigger stuff when I get older. She also taught me a few support magic spells like **Vernier**, which increases speed and agility; **Arms**, which increases strength, and **Armour**, which increases defensive strength. Other than that, she didn't teach me much." Naruto nodded.

"Your mother is indeed skilled and you as well if you are able to learn that many Dragonslayer abilities in such a short amount of time given that you are five so she didn't have much time to teach you the other skills such as the more offensive attacks as well as the Secret Dragonslayer Art abilities." Naruto complimented. Wendy beamed at the praise.

"Naruto-sensei, so are you going to teach me how to use my other Sky Dragon attacks?" Naruto shook his head in a 'no' motion at the question.

"I will not teach you them. You can bend the air to your will, as you're the daughter of the Sky. However, although it is wise to learn magic to defend oneself, you must train your body and mind. Remember, the strength of one's body as well as one's mindset can lead to you unlocking untold amounts of strength in yourself." Wendy stared at Naruto as she saw the look in his eyes. The head of her adoptive mother replaced his own and she blinked. When she reopened her eyes, Grandine's image was gone. The blue haired girl giggled.

"Does my explanation amuse you, Sky Dragon?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"No...it's not that. It's just that..." Wendy looked down at the brown earth and traced over one of its man contours, "It's just that, Kaa-chan told me something almost exactly like that." Naruto remained silent as he saw Wendy become crestfallen. He sighed before standing up to his feet.

"Stand, Sky Dragon."

"My name is Wendy, so stop calling me Sky Dragon." Wendy said as she climbed to her feet. She was starting to get annoyed with the boy's title for her.

"But that is what you are. I am merely granting you a title that serve to both be a sign of respect as well as a show of how you are what you are, a Sky Dragon incarnate, and it also serves in giving my student a respectful title for herself." He said. Wendy huffed.

"Stop with all those big, smart sounding words! Just call me Wendy!" Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head before he sighed once more.

"As you wish…Wendy." Naruto said. Kurama chuckled at Naruto.

'Even when Sakura and Ino aren't around, that boy's will is bent to the will of any female regardless of age." Kurama laughed in his mind. Naruto turned to see Kurama grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it or I will plant that face into the dirt." Naruto growled. Kurama growled back.

"Try it, brat!" Naruto growled as he began to butt heads with Kurama, the two pushing against one another in a comical test of strength between the other. Wendy blinked before laughing.

"Naruto-sensei is funny!" Naruto and Kurama blinked at that.

"Girl, I think you just lost a few of your brain cells from him throwing rocks. Naruto is anything, but funny."

"I concur, I find myself to be lacking in the humour department." He deadpanned. Wendy continued to laugh.

"Naruto-sensei made a funny face when he was fighting with you, Kurama-chan!" Wendy said as tried to mimic Naruto's angry snarl. Kurama blinked at the suffix added to his name, but then began to burst out laughing at the five year old as he took notice of her face, while Naruto merely blinked as he stared at the girl's snarl.

'Do I really look like that when I get angry...I look freaking ridiculous.' He thought. He then shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts before throwing a rock at Kurama to silence his laughing.

"Ow, damn brat. Don't throw fucking rocks at me!" He was then hit in the face with another rock, this time by Wendy to his surprise.

"Grandine Kaa-chan said that was a bad word, Kurama-chan. No saying bad words." She scolded the young Exceed. Naruto smiled widely at the blue haired girl and ruffled her hair playful like. Kurama was releasing a puppy-like whine as he was rubbing his paining muzzle.

"That really hurt, brat." He mumbled.

"Excellent shot, Sky Drag-" He paused when he saw her chocolate brown eyes shift from amused to angry, "I mean, Wendy..." He saw her expression become happy once more, "Right, Wendy...I suggest you up your physical speed and strength. After that I will teach you how to fight as well so that way you won't always have to rely on your magic to fight. Also that way you can couple your physical attacks with your magic such as combining a punch with **Arms **and **Vernier** to hit harder and faster." Naruto explained. Wendy nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei!" Naruto nodded before picking up his rocks once more.

"The sky is the limit, girl. You're going to become a strong dragonslayer." Kurama said. Wendy blushed lightly at the praise, but flinched when she heard Naruto's commanding tone.

"Get ready, Sky Dragon, because I will not accept weakness from my student." Naruto growled. Wendy's eyes burned with determination, and slight annoyance due to him calling her Sky Dragon again, and her legs tensed as she saw Naruto throw a rock up and down in his hand.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Three Months Later

Wendy quickly rolled to the side as she saw a rock come at her. She then went into a cartwheel and avoided another. She jumped and caught another rock in her left hand before throwing it back and had it collide with another rock. She then landed on the ground before going into a handstand and bent her arms. She pushed off and soared over two other rocks that aimed to collide with her body before twisting in the air and kicked another stone sending it off course. As she landed, she twisted and bent her body at angles one wouldn't have even thought was possible from a young five year old girl. Suddenly a large fireball came at her and the Sky Dragonslayer's eyes widened before taking a deep breath.

**"Tenryu no Hoko!"** The large tornado blasted out of her mouth and engulfed the sphere of burning oxygen before she turned at glared at its user.

"Kurama-chan, that was mean!" She huffed. The fox costume wearing cat grinned widely as he formed two more fireballs in his paws.

"I feel so bad, here let me make it up to you." His grin lengthened, threatening to split his face, before he hurled both fireballs at her. She back flipped to avoid one before twisting and cast a spell.

**"ARMOUR!"** She called out. Her legs suddenly became encased in a soft green glow and then she lashed out with a vicious spin kick. The **Armour** spell prevented her legs from being burnt as she sliced it in half, reducing the sphere to embers.

"You're mean, Kurama-chan!" However, as she glared at Kurama she quickly reacted as she felt something heading towards her and saw the smirking face of the Apocalypse Dragon's dragonslayer.

"Meanie, Naruto nii-sensei!" Wendy whined as she jumped out of the way of another rock. Over the past three months, Wendy had begun to improve. Her speed and agility were much, much greater than how it was previously and when she realized just how strong Naruto truly was she began to idolize him, looking up to him as a big brother of the sort. Of course, she never knew if he felt the same towards her due to his fluctuating emotions as he went from emotionless, cold and distant to a bit of prankster and fun in the blink of an eye.

"Come on, Wendy. Keep your eyes on the target, Kurama is just helping with that." Naruto said. The blue haired girl scratched her head as she felt the remnants of searing heat from Kurama's fireball as she ducked beneath it.

"You're both mean to me." She huffed before catching a rock and throwing it at Kurama, nailing him in the muzzle. The flying cat's head snapped back and he spiraled to the ground.

"Mayday, Mayday, I'm going down!" He over exaggerated his descent before a small explosion of fire erupted around him as he landed. Naruto and Wendy paused in their exercise and watched the small fire that was Kurama. The flames died down to reveal an angry Kurama and the two dragonslayers merely blinked at him.

"You see me burning in flames and you say nothing! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD TO ME!" He howled. Naruto blinked before poking Kurama's forehead.

"You're impervious to fire, stupid fur ball." Naruto said with a small smirk before turning to Wendy.

"Wendy, you're good enough in your speed and agility. All that's left is for you to train yourself in that area. Now for you to work on your fighting skills." Naruto said as walked towards the small girl. Wendy nodded before dusting herself off. Her previously, pure pink dress was now stained with dirt, grime and small drops of blood from when Naruto accidentally hit her in the face with a rock during one of his torture se- training exercises.

"Naruto nii-sensei?" Wendy spoke as she saw Naruto stretch his muscles for his teachings.

"Yes, Sky Dragon?" He spoke that nickname to her just to see the annoyance on her face Acnologia always called him a weak human for the fun of it and he usually retorted with calling the dragon an overgrown garden snake. Naruto chuckled at the memory before looking down at Wendy's annoyed face. He ruffled her hair causing her to look up at him, brown eyes still showing annoyance.

"Am I stronger? Can I hear what happened to Grandine Kaa-chan?" She asked. Naruto suddenly became emotionless at the question.

"Yes, you are stronger, but you are still not going to hear what happened to Grandine, young dragonslayer. I have told you countless times, I am bound by oath to not say anything." Naruto said.

"Can't you make an exception?" She asked. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. She was stubborn and her resolve was admirable, but it was getting annoying for the Apocalypse Dragonslayer.

"No." He said coldly. Wendy frowned.

"Come on, brat. Buck up and besides, fighting training is now." Kurama said as he changed into his fox form. A single crimson tail swished behind him. Kurama always felt a bit more comfortable in his kitsune form, but when he first showed it Wendy she got really frightened and ended up sending him flying into a tree when she used **Arms** and punched him in the muzzle so he had kept his transformations to a minimum should that event be repetitive.

"Alright, Wendy. Show me the stances that you have learned." Naruto ordered. Wendy nodded.

She went into a basic fighting stance. She had her right leg in front of her left. She was crouched down and her arms were raised as if she were about to box, but her hands were positioned so that her fingers pointed away from her and her sharp claw-like nails faced her imaginary opponent. She then shifted her weight to her right leg and lashed out with a strong kick with her right leg. As she dropped the leg, she rotated and swung a spin kick. As her foot touched the ground she made various slashing motions with her claws, moving forward with each slash, before going into a handstand and spun on her hands, however she was unable to support her weight for long and came crashing down on the ground. Naruto's eyes looked amused as he saw her go with the flow and she used her fall to allow her to go into a sweep kick before performing a windmill and allowed herself to come back onto her feet. She then lashed out with two straight kicks and then went into a handstand, kicking again and allowed her body to fall forwards. She rolled on the dirt covered ground before using the momentum of her roll to go back onto her feet. She then slashed with her sharp nails multiple times before performing a no-handed cartwheel. However, she fell due to her slowing down at the peak of her cartwheel. However, as she fell, she stretched out her arms and quickly used them to cushion her fall and then performed a cat spring, pushing herself to her feet and performed a right hook. A left hook followed after before she rotated at a ninety degree angle and slammed her elbow into her imaginary opponent. She then rotated again so that she was no facing backwards and used her other elbow. She quickly turned around once more before performing two quick jabs and then followed with an uppercut. She jumped with the uppercut and used a flying knee attack and fired another punch. She then performed a series of palm strikes before she spun in a three hundred and sixty degree angle, and used the momentum to perform a double palm strike. She then finished off her imaginary battle by taking deep breath and ending her combination of attacks with a **Tenryu no Hoko**. The attack shredded a few trees as she had used a more concentrated amount of air rather than magic so that it would be faster and would have more cutting power. A thing Naruto taught her with respect to wind.

She panted before looking at her blue eyed teacher. "Did I do good, Naruto nii-sensei?" Naruto nodded.

"In the beginning, when you shifted your weight to go into that first kick, you nearly lost your balance. We'll have to work on that. You are also going to have work on the spin kick when you go into a handstand and no-handed cartwheels seeing as how you fell. Your slashes require more speed as any opponent would have easily killed you by blocking them and counterattacking and your cat spring needs some improvement as you didn't get up quickly enough." He said. Wendy cheeks burned with embarrassment as Naruto pointed out her many faults, but Naruto continued. "Though I am impressed with how you went with the flow. You used your falls to your advantage allowing you to perform an unexpected move which is a good thing as it will keep the opponent on edge and he wouldn't expect those kinds of moves from you and you therefore are able to get in a few strikes. Your elbow strikes were strong, just like they should be. The elbow is one of the hardest joints, along with your knee. Those two would bring great amounts of pain to your enemies." Naruto and Wendy sported matching grins at that image. "Palm strikes, now due to your feminine build, you need more agility in order to use those so Kurama and I will continue with the rock exercise to help you with that but instead of dodging you will be deflecting them with your palms. Also, I commend you on the finish. An ending well fit for you, Sky Dragon."

Wendy blushed at the praise before glaring at the older dragonslayer. "Naruto nii-senseeei! I told you, just call me Wendyyyy." She whined. Naruto snickered at her expression, and motioned for her to come over. She ran up to him only to get jabbed in the forehead with index and middle fingers.

"Maybe next time, Sky Dragon." He replied. Wendy rubbed her paining forehead before poking Naruto's stomach.

"Meanie, Naruto nii. So are you going to teach me any new fighting moves?" She asked, bouncing up and down like a squirrel with a sugar rush. Naruto patted her head.

"Of course. I'm not going to let my sister dragon be some weakling like any of those other mages." Wendy's eyes widened as he had called her 'sister'. Even though the context of the word's use was all wrong, she still felt like Naruto saw her as such.

"Now then, what I'm going to show you now is to go in combination with what you already know. Your current set of moves, the ones you just performed, they are based mainly on your light frame and thus you are able to use them to their highest potential as you would be able to perform the moves swiftly. Now this set of moves, are moves which are basically 'hit-and-run' moves. You hit, dodge, hit again, lather, rinse and repeat. Understood?"

Wendy nodded. "Are you going to combat Kurama-chan? He seems to be rather excited given his vigorous leaping."

In the months she was under Naruto's tutelage, she had also expanded her verbal dictionary and Naruto helped her with writing them out in order for her to learn them quicker as it was an effective test in terms of learning new words and it also helped with Wendy's writing ability which was already above standard. She was a bright girl, Naruto had quickly realized and she picked up things quickly.

'Much like I did with Tou-san.' He thought with a small smile.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Reverse Situation)**

Naruto turned to Kurama and nodded. Kurama's body glowed a red colour for a moment. His kitsune body suddenly began to release loud snaps and cracks as his bones lengthened and retracted to various lengths. Finally, the transformation was complete and there now stood a bipedal Kurama. His arms were longer than a human's, ending just above his hips, his hand-like paws were now more human like, but they were lengthier and his black claws were now like fingernails. His legs were also long, the muscles lean instead of large. This showed that Kurama's form was much faster than his other two forms. He retained his single tail, but that soon changed as two more sprouted out of his rear. His feet were still paws so his ankles were bent at an angle.

"Three tails, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"You know you're already faster than two. This is to keep things even and besides in this form my strength decreases since in mainly helps me move faster than when I'm in pure kitsune form." Kurama's crimson eyes stared into Naruto's cerulean ones. The blonde nodded.

"True, now Wendy...watch carefully." He said. The blue haired girl nodded to her 'brother'.

Naruto and Kurama faced each other before nodding. They took off in bursts of speed. Naruto and Kurama clashed their fists together causing a small shockwave to result at the point of contact. The two copied each other's attacks for a few moments, fist met fist and leg met leg in a furious dance of destruction. A staccato of small booms followed each collision. The two then came to a stalemate as they crashed their fists against one another, their arm muscles tensing in an effort to overpower the other. Naruto quickly withdrew his fist causing Kurama to stumble forward due to the lack of a resisting force and was met with a kick to the face. However, Kurama countered with one of his tails, but Naruto had already jumped away. The dragonslayer slashed with his sharp, claw-like nails and Kurama dodged it only for Naruto to have rolled to the side as the fox was about to counter with a spin kick. Naruto then grabbed the kitsune's outstretched leg and threw him into a tree before running towards the red furred fox and lashed out with a flying kick.

"So close." The kitsune commented with a mischievous grin. Kurama grabbed the leg with one of his tails before slamming Naruto into the ground, but Kurama quickly followed up by jumping and slamming both of his paw-like feet into Naruto's stomach. The blonde released a gasp as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Kurama then raised his fist, but Naruto blocked the punch with his left arm before releasing a pulse of wind from his body. The pulse sent Kurama off of him and allowed him to climb back to his feet. Kurama flipped in the air and planted his feet against the trunk of a tree before pushing off and sent a fireball at Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked beneath the attack and slammed an uppercut to Kurama's gut, but the fox quickly recovered and bit down on Naruto's arm. The coppery tasting liquid touched his tongue and Kurama smirked before letting go and kicked Naruto in the face before slamming two tails down on Naruto's body. Naruto crossed his arms in front of him and blocked the blow before grabbing Kurama's tails. With a loud cry, Naruto swung the three tailed fox over his head and slammed him down on the ground. Naruto then jumped away as Kurama had fired a ball of burning oxygen at him. He countered by sending a blast of wind. Kurama vanished in a blur of speed, avoiding the wind attack before appearing front of Naruto. The kitsune fired off a kick to the chest and the attack sent Naruto skidding backwards. The blonde quickly ducked beneath the fireball that followed after before racing towards Kurama and slammed a fist into his gut.

He dodged the followed claw swipe before twisting and slamming his elbow into his ribs. Kurama winced and lashed out with two tails. Naruto jumped over them and was about to counter with **Fuuton: Daitoppa**, only for the third to appear above him. The tail became engulfed in a storm of fire and the fiery whip that was Kurama's tail, crashed down on Naruto. Luckily, Naruto had formed a wind shield in front of him and was able to to take the attack head on. The dust cloud cleared and revealed the blonde was gone. Kurama's ears twitched before ducking beneath a kick that would have really hurt had it connected with his cheek. He countered with a sweep kick, but Naruto jumped over it and slammed a fist down on Kurama's skull. The fox growled in pain, but kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him soaring. Naruto and Kurama then let loose a wind bullet and fireball, respectively and caused a small explosion.

The two rushed through the resulting smoke cloud and crashed their limbs together once more. Kurama blocked a kick to his head, but Naruto quickly jumped back to avoid a claw swipe. Kurama slashed upwards, but Naruto leaned back so that his upper body was now parallel to the ground. He then went into a backhand spring before rushing Kurama and slammed his head into the fox's stomach. Kurama grabbed the blonde's head and twisted him so that the boy's whole body spun and he was slammed into the ground. Kurama then did a cartwheel so that he straddled Naruto and began to rapidly punch the boy's face. However, Naruto opened his mouth and released a wind dragon from his mouth. The attack sent Kurama skyward. The three tailed fox flipped in the air and began to rain fireballs down upon Naruto. Naruto flipped and twisted, performing a series of acrobatic moves to avoid the attacks. Kurama then enveloped himself in fire and dove down towards Naruto at a fast speed.

**"FIRE ROCKET!" **Kurama yelled. Naruto quickly slammed his palms out in front of him.

**_"Fuuton: Kaze no Tate/Wind Style: Wind Shield!"_**he cried out. A circular shaped shield of rotating wind formed in front of Naruto. Kurama crashed into the shield causing it to erupt into flames. The resulting explosion sent Naruto skidding backwards. Naruto then vanished into the wind and appeared behind Kurama and aimed a kick to his spine. Kurama back flipped over the kick and aimed one of his own for Naruto. However, Naruto leaned back and avoided the attack. He then jumped back to gain some distance between the two of them.

"You've gotten better, brat!" Kurama grinned.

"I could say the same to you, fluff ball!" Naruto grinned back. Wendy was in utter shock at just how completely...AWESOME this battle was.

'Naruto nii is so cooool. Kurama-chan could do that with fire!' Those some of the many thoughts that were going through Wendy's head at the moment as she saw the two continue to duke it out. Naruto and Kurama rushed each other and Kurama's tails burst into flames before racing towards Naruto. All three rear appendages aimed to spear Naruto, but as the two neared each other, Naruto vanished into the wind in a blur of  
speed. Kurama's crimson eyes widened as he saw Naruto appear above him. Naruto held out his hand, magic energy swirled to life before condensing into a single sphere of compact, rotating energy.

**"ENERGY MAKE: RASENGAN!" **He yelled as he slammed the attack down on Kurama causing a large crater to form. Kurama howled in pain as the attack drilled into his flesh and burned it. Naruto ended the attack before jumping away.

"Do you know how many times you fell for that tactic?" Naruto said with a large grin. Suddenly Kurama burst into flame revealing nothing in the crater.

'Fire Clone?' He gasped mentally. He then noticed the small hole where Kurama's clone body was. The blonde's eyes widened before hearing the ground beneath him crack.

'Shit!' He thought before Kurama's red furred fist crashed into his chin sending him flipping through the air. The three tailed fox then flew out of the hole before breathing a tongue of flame. The orange and yellow stream of burning oxygen raced towards Naruto, but the Dragonslayer of Acnologia growled before clapping his hands together. His pupils became slitted and his fangs bared as he took a deep breath.

**"MOKUSHIRYU NO HOKO!" **He released the attack and both attack collided in an epic explosion of energy and flame and caused the earth itself to rip apart. Trees creaked from the winds from the shockwave and birds flew from their trees to escape being hurt from the explosion. Wendy was comically blown away before slamming face first into a tree.

'Ouchy' She thought.

When the smoke cloud died down, Naruto and Kurama took deep breaths to calm their heart rates before turning to Wendy who had an amusing look of surprise on her face as she peeled herself from the tree bark.

"Dodge and counter, remember that." Naruto said as he walked towards the young girl. Wendy gawked at how he could be so calm after causing so much destruction.

"NARUTO NII, YOU CAUSE DAMAGE ON A WIDE SCALE AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!" Naruto turned back and scratched his cheek as he observed the destruction he and Kurama caused.

"I've done worse." Wendy face faulted.

"Alright, get ready." He got into a fighting stance. Wendy gulped as she looked at the blonde.

"B-B-But...if I'm fighting you...I-I'll get hurt. I was barely able to keep up with you and Kurama-chan." Wendy said. Naruto grabbed Wendy by the back of her dress collar and hoisted her up much to her protest.

"Wendy, you're going to get hurt if you fight. I've been fighting for a long time so I'm used to it, but you aren't. This is WHY I'm having you fight me. You WILL get hurt and then you will be able to gain a tolerance for pain. With that comes the ability to recover quicker and strike back." He said. The blue haired girl nodded to the blonde, but she still gulped out of nervousness at fighting her nii-sensei. She slid into the fighting stance, but paused before walking up to her 'nii-sensei'. Naruto looked confused as she pulled back his torn sleeve to reveal the bloody tissue where Kurama had bitten him. She then placed her hands on the wound, a sky blue coloured aura surrounded her hands before it was expelled as a haze. The flesh and skin quickly regenerated before she rolled back the sleeve and then began to heal his other wounds. After he was healed, she retreated with a small smile on her face.

"All better." She grinned. Naruto sighed, she was too compassionate for her own good. It was her strength, but also her weakness. Just like him and his dragon pride, but that was one of the things he secretly liked about her. Wendy then slipped into the fighting stance she formed earlier, Naruto forming the same stance.

"You are permitted to use magic to help you." He stated. Wendy's eyes filled with relief at that notification before taking off.

**"VERNIER!" **She took off in a burst of speed, leaving cloud of dust in her wake. She appeared to Naruto's side, leg swung back at the ready.

**"ARMS!"** She allowed the spell to strengthen her legs and she let loose a spin kick to the side of his his skull. Naruto ducked beneath the attack and then jumped away as Wendy's fist followed after. She ran forward, using straight kick to the stomach. Naruto blocked the attack with a simple raise of his leg, catching the attack with his tibia. Being shorter, the five year old could only aim for the legs and stomach when she jumped. Naruto had compensated for this saying she would win their sparring training exercises if she was able to get a hit on his skull. For that purpose, Wendy had worked harder to improve her jumping prowess. Wendy then pushed off of his leg and back flipped before landing on the ground and vanished in a blur of speed as she used **Vernier.** She let loose a punch to the calf, but Naruto sidestepped it before kicking her in the back. Wendy stumbled forward, but rolled with the blow before climbing back to her feet. She jumped back as Naruto slammed his fist down on her previous position causing small crack to form from the force of the attack. She kicked his arm causing him to fall forward as he was merely hunched over. As Naruto fell, the Sky Dragonslayer jumped and flipped in the air, crashing an axe kick down on him, but Naruto raised his arm and blocked the attack. Wendy then used the force from Naruto's block to jump and twist over him. She landed on her feet behind Naruto and took a deep breath.

**"TENRYU NO HOKO!"**

Naruto spun around and raised his right leg straight up as a small twister formed around his leg.

**_"Fuuton: Kuuki Kata/ Wind Style: Air Cutter!"_**Naruto moved his leg in a downward motion and a magic seal formed before a crescent shaped blast of wind flew from his leg. The attack sliced Wendy's roar completely in half, but Wendy had used the attack as a distraction and Naruto raised his arm as Wendy appeared next to him, a straight kick aimed for his skull.

"Good, you're getting better with distraction tactics." He complimented before grabbing her leg. "But that's not good enough." He added coldly. Wendy's eyes widened as Naruto slammed her down on the ground. He picked her up again and slammed her down. This action repeated twice more before he flung her away. Wendy spun in the air, but she managed to right herself before jumping and flipping in the air. Air currents swirled near her tail bone as she completed the forward rotation.

**_"TENRYU NO SHIPPO KOUGEKI/SKY DRAGON'S TAIL STRIKE!" _**She roared. The whip-like appendage of pure wind came down on Naruto. It was weaker and smaller due to her now accessing the attack, but the blonde dragonslayer smirked as he cut the tail apart with a wind blade before grabbing the still descending Wendy by the throat and choke slammed her. He let her go, only for her to perform a cat spring. She smirked as her feet made contact with his stomach and since they were powered by her **Arms** spell, the attack had caused Naruto to be sent skidding backwards. She saw her chance and leaped at him. A flurry of blows rained down upon the blonde dragonslayer who smirked at his student.

**_"TENRYU NO TEKKEN/ SKY DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"_**She let loose a strong punch to Naruto's abdomen, but the boy jumped back, but he was sent skidding from the wind blasting side effect of the attack. She then raised her arms over her head, crossing them in an 'x' shape. Wind spiraled around her hands, taking the shape of sharp claws.

**_"TENRYU NO KIRU TSUME/ SKY DRAGON'S SLICING_**** TALONS!"**He dodged every single attack before he one of her arms that aimed for his ribs. He then lifted her up and dropped her before raising his knee, planting it in her stomach before allowing her to fall to the ground as her claws vanished. Naruto growled softly at the damaged girl. Wendy coughed as Naruto helped her to her feet. She fell forward as she was now weak in the knees, but Naruto caught her and picked her up, bridal style.

"Did I do good?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"You picked it up rather quickly. I think that fighting style suits you, but variety does help in a fight. I commend you on that cat spring, actually got a good hit on me, but that was just luck, I wasn't really expecting you to recover so quickly." He said as he headed for their campsite. "You're turning into quite the dragonslayer, Wendy. You've already gotten the **Tenryu no Shippo Kougeki** down, but it still needs to be stronger. Of course, that strength will come with age."

Wendy nodded before falling unconscious as the force of Naruto's blows finally caught up to her. Kurama, now in full kitsune form, ran up alongside Naruto before reducing to a walking pace. The kitsune looked up at the unconscious blue haired girl and smirked.

"She's learning quick."

"She is." Naruto said with a small smile before he frowned seeing Kurama smirking at him, "Though she has much to learn still."

"Oh come on, Naruto. Don't be like that, you and I both know you're proud of her to have come this far in just three months..." Kurama paused, "Three months that we've been in this damn forest...though it's weird that we're still stuck in this shitty place." Kurama said. Naruto nodded.

"Well, we haven't moved from our new campsite, that's probably why." Naruto said turning to Kurama.

"Yeah, but while you were training Wendy I had flown up to do a bit of scouting and apparently the forest is much larger than it appears to be. It'd take us a few days to clear it if we flew over it, even with Max Speed."

"That is troubling...after we drop Wendy off at the campsite and rest a little, we'll fly up and take a look."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Unknown Forest- Naruto's Campsite

Naruto rested the young girl in the sleeping bag he had provided for her beforehand. He watched the Sky Dragonslayer's face as she slept peacefully before he wiped away a few patches of dirt that formed on her cute face. He and Kurama then took a little rest, drinking a bit of water from the nearby river and refilling their water bottles. Naruto pulled out two of three dead rabbits he had caught and had Kurama cook them.

"Naruto, I'm curious...why did you beat down on Wendy so badly? She's only five years old!" Kurama said. Naruto shook his head.

"She's the child of a dragon. She can take it besides, I told her I would be tough on her. She's pulled through rather well these past months." He answered. Kurama bit into his rabbit meat to vent the anger he felt towards Naruto's answers.

"Dragon this, Dragon that...she's a child Naruto! Think about the HUMAN part of her!" Kurama roared. Naruto turned to the fox with a cold look.

"Do not lecture me, fur ball. I know what I'm doing...besides, she's not really five years old." Naruto said. Kurama growled.

"So she was placed in a pocket dimension like us, so what? Her body is still at five year's old. She's still frail, Naruto." Naruto didn't answer the fox when he finished. Instead he just turned to look at Wendy again as he pondered Kurama's words. Maybe he did have a point, despite how much time Wendy spent in the pocket dimension her body was still a child's. Besides whatever training she did with Grandine she was basically just a little girl who had her limits which he seemed to always make her reach during their training. Naruto shook his head and decided to think more on the matter later as he kept eating his meal.

Once their meal was done they cleaned themselves and stood up. With that the blonde turned to his red eyed Exceed. Kurama reverted to his costumed cat form and nodded.

**"Aera!"** He cried. A pair of white, angel-like wings sprouted of his back and Naruto used **Fuuton: Tobu**. The two took to the skies and hovered over the forest's canopy before taking off. Naruto watched over the trees and it was then that he noticed just how large the forest was. Naruto then spied another river which branched off from the path that his campsite's river took. A rocky pathway bordered both the river and the forest. Naruto then landed there, Kurama following.

The two began to sniff the air before they caught the scent of a mage.

"There's magic power coming from that direction." Kurama said pointing up the river. Naruto nodded.

"Let's go." He began to sprint as the fox costumed feline flew alongside him. After a few minutes of running/flying, the two paused when they came across a small village-like area. It looked similar to a village one might find relating to North American Indian tribes. The village was made up of many Indian styled tents, numerous pictures of animals such as the wolf, hawk and bison were etched into the fabric to make the tents. Naruto and Kurama walked through the village before coming across the scent of the magic they had found earlier.

"This must be where the mage is." Kurama said.

"You are indeed the captain of stating out the obvious." Naruto deadpanned causing Kurama to shoot a fireball at him. Naruto avoided it before walking forwards, Kurama's fuming form flying next to him. The blonde opened the tent and the two viewed the inside. It was rather spacious with everything one would need for living in such a secluded area. There was a kitchen, a few rooms that were probably bedroom areas as well as a place which had the picture of a man on what looked to be a chair.

'Bathroom.' Came to the minds of the Dragonslayer and Exceed. Suddenly, they heard the sound of feet against the ground. They turned and saw an old man with a stern looking face. He had a white beard and moustache which all seemed to be connected to his sideburns and eyebrows. His head looked to be disproportionate to his body, it being larger. Though, this was probably due to his body being thin and lacking much muscle and/or fat. The old man's clothes consisted only of a grey male skirt of some kind worn over a pair of dark purple pants. He was barefoot, but a pair of black sandals near to where he was standing showed that he wore shoes. He wore no shirt and a necklace of white teeth was worn around his neck. Atop his head was a crown of feathers of some sort, one that someone might find upon the chief of the Native American tribes. There was a golden ring or band on each bicep and his forearms were wrapped in numerous bandages. In the center of his forehead was red tattoo that looked like a circle with an arc on either side of the circle.

"Who are you two?" The old man asked as he suddenly picked up a staff that was leaning up against the wall. He pointed it at the two of them.

"You are the magic energy we've been feeling? It's quite large for one as elderly as you." Naruto said.

"Are you calling me old?" The man asked.

"No, I called you elderly." Naruto said. Kurama turned to the boy, a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"They mean the same thing you idiot."

"Really?" Naruto asked. The old man gaped when he saw the flying cat before him, but was even more surprised when it started to talk.

"Th-That cat is talking?" The old man gaped, pointing a wrinkled, bony finger at the cat.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to point?" Kurama growled. The old man gulped as he saw the rage in the feline's red eyes, but then his gaze hardened.

"What are you doing in my village?" The old man asked.

"We were observing the forest and we came across a strong magic power. We followed it and came here and seeing as you're the only occupant of this village it would obviously have to be you." Naruto explained, "So would you mind if I asked why you're living alone in the middle of nowhere?"

The old man raised a hand, "Please, call me Roubaul. I am part of an ancient civilization that has long since died out, I am it's sole surviving member." Roubaul said. Naruto didn't pry any further on the topic, everyone was entitled to their secrets.

"So, are you a member of a guild?" Naruto asked. Roubaul looked confused.

"No, why?"

"Because I've been traveling with a little girl. She is only five years old and I fear my travels may put her in the path of dangers I will not be able to protect all of us from, even if we are both there to help her." Naruto said, "I was looking for a place to watch over her, keep her safe...but sadly, this place does not seem safe...especially because of that dark magic and light magic surrounding you." Roubaul's eyes widened.

"How did you...?" Naruto didn't reply as he continued to glare at the elderly man.

"My Tou-san told me of a legendary magic that was around during the early days of Earthland. A tribe known as the Nirvit, which lived 400 years ago was said to have made a magic that was able to make the darkness go away and replace it with light. However, balance was meant to exist and so whenever darkness became light, light had become darkness and the members of the Nirvit were changed and ended up killing each other off from the negative emotions they felt." Naruto said.

"Your father is well informed on this information." Roubaul said with a serious tone, "What do you know of my people and how did you know I was one of them?"

"I never knew, I merely had a suspicion of your being a Nirvit due to the fact that a majority of this village doesn't really exist and is an illusion." Naruto said. Roubaul looked shocked.

"My illusion magic is of the highest level, how did you see through it?" Naruto looked at Roubaul and closed his eyes.

**_"Mokushiryu no Byakugan/Apocalypse Dragon's All Seeing White Eye!"_**Naruto whispered before snapping his eyes open revealing the pure white eyes of his adoptive father. Roubaul took a step back in shock and fear. Those eyes...

'There's no way he has a connection _that_ dragon...it's not possible!' Roubaul thought.

"These eyes...cannot be fooled...in fact you are trying very hard to remain attached to this world for some reason as you should be dead. Your organs are dying and yet you look very young for a man of over 100 years of age. These do not only see through illusions alone...you are a kind, caring man. You would put your life on the line for those you care about, but with them all gone you are merely surviving with the sadness and regret of not being able to help your fellow Nirvit during the day your tribe was wiped out." Roubaul remained silent as he watched Naruto.

"You seem to have figured me out with just a glance...son of a Dragon." Roubaul said. Naruto smirked.

"You had your suspicions as well I see."

"You merely confirmed it...There is only dragon I know of which those kind of eyes...son of Acnologia." Roubaul replied. Naruto nodded before a magic seal appeared in the right eye of the **Mokushiryu no Byakugan.** A trail of light extended from the eye before a small hologram of Wendy was shown in front of Roubaul. This was the exact same ability that Acnologia had used when he had revealed the image of his biological parents to him. **Memory Projection**. Naruto then cut off the flow of Dragonslayer magic to his eyes and the hologram vanished. The white shine in his eyes died down and his blue iris returned in a blink.

"So listen here Jiji, I'll strike a deal with you. You watch over the little girl when I bring her here and I will not reveal your secret to anyone whom I do not believe should know the information. Deal?" Naruto held out his hand for Roubaul to shake. The Nirvit elder gritted his teeth.

'All that for the sake of a little girl...she must be precious to him.' He thought. The Nirvit sighed before nodding.

"Alright, I'll look after the girl when you return to this place." Roubaul surrendered the boy's demand. Naruto nodded before Kurama flew next to him and quietly whispered in his ear.

"He does know that you have no to tell this information TO...right?" Kurama said.

"It's implied...no." He deadpanned. Kurama chuckled before patting the boy's head.

"Great job, brat. You're getting more cunning everyday." Naruto smirked at the compliment before looking back at Roubaul.

"So, boy...do you mind telling me your name and the girl's name so that way I will know who you all are when you return?" Roubaul asked. "It's so easy to copy appearances these days."

"A smart question, Nirvit-san."

"Roubaul, just call me Roubaul." The old man said with a grandfatherly smile. Naruto nodded however, just as he was about to speak again, Naruto froze as he felt dread wash over him. He looked at the elderly man and frowned.

'Wendy.' Naruto and Kurama thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is my name. Now I have to go now, something's happened!" Naruto grabbed Kurama and then channeled wind magic energy into his feet.

**"Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin!"** Naruto and Kurama then vanished into the wind causing Roubaul to stare at the spot in shock.

"Wind magic and such amazing control of it for one so young...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I look forward to your return."

* * *

Unknown Forest- Naruto's Campsite

Wendy yawned as she woke up from her nap. She looked around and found herself in their campsite. Over the months, the three had been constantly moving from one area to another is an effort to try and find a way out of the literal jungle as well as find new areas for Wendy to train so as to aid her adaptation skills.

"Naruto nii-sensei?" She called out as she got out of the sleeping bag. "Kurama-chan?" The little girl glanced around the campsite as they were nowhere in sight.

"Must have went hunting for dinner then?" She hypothesized. She took a deep breath as she did a few stretches to loosen her taut muscles. Once that was done she saw a cooked rabbit roasting over a small fire. Looks like they knew she would wake up while they were gone. Wendy smiled as she dug into the rabbit meat. Once she finished eating, she got up and ate a bit of the air.

"I wonder where Naruto nii went?" The Sky Dragonslayer wondered. She then decided to try and find him. No one had ever even found their campsite before so it was safe for her to just leave. She took a deep inhalation of air through her nose. Her pupils became slitted as she drew upon her draconian aspects. Naruto's and Kurama's scents then reached her sensory organ as she differentiated it among the different smells of the forest.

She took off, skipping through the forest as if it were her own backyard, which is what is was in a sense. She jumped over a large tree root before leaping and grabbing an outstretched tree branch. She used the forward motion to allow herself to swing up onto its surface before leaping up onto the higher branches. After a few more leaps, she reached the top of the tree. Her head poked out of the cluster of leaves and she viewed the forest. She sniffed the air once more. With the lack of tree obstructing her sense of smell, she was able to get better fix on his and Kurama's positions. Once she caught wind of them, she dropped down, rolling on the grass covered ground so that she wouldn't hurt herself with the fall. As she dusted herself off, she ran for a few minutes, but then paused.

She quickly ducked behind a tree as she sniffed the air. Malicious magic power met her nostrils and she glanced out from behind the tree. She kept her heart rate and breathing calm as she watched as five individuals walked out of the brush. Four of them looked around the area as if they were actually looking for something while the fifth appeared to be sleeping atop a...

'Is that a flying carpet?' Wendy thought.

"She's supposed to be around here." One of the figures spoke. He was a slim boy of average height. He appeared to be at least one year older than Naruto, with spiky crimson hair which was styled upwards, aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He had seemingly snake-like features, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sported a simple circular earring on his left ear. His outfit consisted of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inners and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Cobra's elbows. Below it he wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson pants apparently composed of leather held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes.

"Are you sure? You're rather slow sometimes when it comes to finding things, even with your **Listening Magic**." A second male voice spoke. The second figure was a taller boy of at least fifteen years old. He had black and blonde hair in which the blonde hairs were were styled into a mohawk. His eyebrows were rather long, protruding past the skull by quite a few inches. They were also blonde. He had an even skin tone and wore a pair of grey sunglasses with black lenses. On his chin was some sort of chin guard of some sort which appeared to extend from or to his sunglasses. He wore a red and white racing suit and blue and white running shoes. He was constantly moving his legs as if running in place.

"Shut up, Racer! Cobra, just hurry up and find whoever it is Master was looking for. Is she here?" This voice was feminine. Wendy spied the source of the voice and found it to be the lone female in the group. She had white hair that framed her face and reached just past her chin. A few strands of her hair had been made into a makeshift halo shape. She wore a pair of white boots and seemed to have a pair of large, feathery, white wings extending out of her body which reminded the Sky Dragonslayer of Kurama's wings. Her dress, which was pure white and made entirely of feathers, had a V-shaped split in it revealing a majority of her rather sizeable bust.

Wendy frowned as she looked down at her chest.

'Why can't I have a big chest like her.' She thought.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Angel. I'm sure Cuberos will find her before Hoteye can." Cobra said with a smirk as he pointed at a feminine looking male. He looked to be around seventeen years old and had long, flowing orange hair. His face was rather angular and had many lines on it making it look like he was made of rock. He had bright blue eyes and long eyelashes, feminine looking lips and a flat nose. He wore a loose black shirt, with light sleeves adorned by a series of dark rhombs, a large, white collar closed on the front going down to cover his shoulders and a sash tied around his waist visible under it, and simple light pants tucked inside light boots, with the parts circling his calves being reminiscent of leg warmers. Circling the young feminine male's neck was a necklace of brown beads. Tucked beneath his left arm was a red and yellow book.

'Transvestite?' Wendy thought as she looked at the person known as Hoteye.

"Please, Midnight's asleep and even he could be able to find the girl faster than your little snake." Angel snapped. Cobra hissed at the girl. Wendy continued to watch, however she suddenly felt a presence behind her and gasped when she saw a large purple anaconda with shining green eyes. It also had an eggshell white belly. The snake lunged and Wendy screamed.

"Oh yeah?" Suddenly a scream met all of their ears. The one on the flying carpet, a thirteen year old boy with a lean body structure, black spiky hair on the top, and longer, straighter white hair on the bottom. He had a set of five maroon beads on the left strand of his hair. He wore a black leather vest with white fur-like material on the collar and sleeves. He also wore a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. He wore a pair of yellow trousers with black designs on them, and burgundy boots. There were spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings on his ears. Though his head was bent down, Wendy managed to catch sight of the boy wearing plum coloured lipstick. The way his body reacted to her scream told her that he seemed to remain asleep despite the loud sound.

Cobra grinned at Angel as he saw Cuberos, his pet snake, slither up to his with Wendy entrapped. Cuberos' tail was wrapped firmly around the girl's body, typing down both her hands and legs.

"LET ME GO, FUCKING BASTARDS!" The five year old growled using some coarse language she had heard Kurama say when he fought with Naruto.

"Oh such a foul mouth for one so young...hmmm blue hair, brown eyes, prominent canines...we got her." Cobra spoke with a feral grin. Cuberos hissed as it was given a pat on the head for a job well done.

"Are you sure? It's just a little girl." Racer asked.

"Positive. Master's description was very specific." Angel said as she watched the struggling Dragonslayer.

"Alright, now that we've found the Sky Dragonslayer, we can deliver her to Master and he will then use her great magic power to transfer it into ourselves and make ourselves much stronger."

"Though I wonder how he knew about her being in this forest." Hoteye mused.

"Who cares, Richard, we got her let's g-" Cobra was interrupted when a violent windstorm filled the area they were in.

**(Insert Music:Fairy Tail-Dragon Slayer)**

Cobra looked to see Cuberos' tail suddenly get sliced off. The snake released a hiss in pain as blood poured from the point where its tail was cut. Then they saw two figures drop down in front of Wendy.

"Who the fucking hell are you, bastard? How dare you interrupt our mission for our Master!" Cobra hissed. Cuberos joined in with the hissing as the snake's tail suddenly began to regenerate at a rapid pace.

"Are you alright, Sky Dragon?" Wendy nodded.

"Uh huh." She replied. "Thanks for coming for me, Naruto nii!" She grinned. Naruto nodded as his reply. Naruto quickly grabbed the young girl and placed her in a tree far above the soon-to-be battleground before vanishing and reappearing next to Kurama.

"You dare to touch my student with your filthy reptile?" Naruto growled. Angel, Cobra, Hoteye and Racer suddenly flinched as they felt a spike in the blonde's magic power. The black haired boy on the magic carpet didn't respond at all.

"Don't call Cuberos filthy you little brat!" Cobra lunged with a punch, but Naruto caught the attack, redirected it and then slammed a strong knee to Cobra's stomach. He then twisted and sent a strong upward kick to the chin. Naruto leaped up after him and grabbed him by his ankles and flipped to build momentum before slamming the older boy on the ground causing a small crater to form from the impact. Naruto leaped into the air as he avoided Cuberos. Cuberos had bared his fangs and leaped at Naruto, but due to the blonde's dodge it continued straight towards the crimson eyed Exceed. The costumed cat's arm suddenly extended as if it were made of rubber and then slammed down on Curberos' neck, sending the violet serpent to the ground. He then extended his arm so that the snake would slam into its master. He then kept pushing as he caused both enemies to carve a trough in the earth and ended the pushing force when he slammed them into a tree and caused the bark to break from the impact. Cobra and Cuberos groaned and hissed as they rose back up.

"He is strong for such a young boy." Hoteye complimented.

"Well he's the way...we'll have to get through this thing as FAST...as we can." Racer's legs began to move at rapid speeds. Naruto and Kurama growled at the five before them.

"You lowlife humans. How dare you touch that child...I'll make sure your blood spills on this very ground!" Wendy smiled widely at how fiercely Naruto was acting for her sake, but then gasped as she felt the large spike in magic power. It was greater than anything she or the people below her had ever felt. Kurama glowed with crimson light and his fox costume attached to his flesh as if it were a second skin before completely bonding with him. Kurama changed into his full kitsune form, four tails swishing behind him. Naruto's head was facing downwards, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Cobra got up and rubbed his injured stomach. "Shut up you little brat. You just got a lucky punch in, besides I've hit with harder punches." Cobra said as he stood back up. Contrary to this, Cobra's stomach was actually in extreme pain.

'The brat can hit really hard!' He thought.

"Yeah, we're members of Oracion Seis. We're going to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore once we take the girl's magic power for ourselves!" Angel cried out. Naruto chuckled, his eyes still covered by his hair.

Naruto snarled, ignoring Angel's words before facing Cobra, "You think that is how hard I can hit...well listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself."

Wind began to swirl around Naruto and Kurama in a menacing fashion. An aura of fire surrounded Kurama while a mixture of black and blue magic energy outlined Naruto. Naruto growled and his head snapped up revealing the glowing white eyes of the eyes of the Dragon of the Apocalypse. Looks of fear filled the four conscious beings, but the fifth one on the magic carpet suddenly began to stir as he felt the immense magic power filling the air.

"When I'm through with you guys, you will come to see that there will be no else in the entire, fucking world who will compare to how hard I'll hit you!" Naruto and Kurama tensed their legs causing the ground beneath them to crack from the pressure exerted by their magic power. Naruto released a bestial roar.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

**(A/N: I hope I didn't move too fast with the Naruto kind of bonding with Wendy thing. I mean she's five years old and with Grandine gone she would have had to find a new role model and Kurama isn't exactly a human role model to look up to. Naruto was the closest thing she could have found and I think three months would have been enough time for her to at least get comfortable around Naruto and learn a decent number of things as well get close enough to him and be able to call him Naruto nii-sensei. The sensei part is because I think Naruto would only allow it if she still showed respect for him through the use of referring to him as her sensei and so she improvised Naruto nii-san and Naruto-sensei.**

**As for Roubaul knowing about Acnologia, remember he is a Nirvit and he was able to live for at least 400 years in order to aid in trying to stop anyone from finding Nirvana so I think in that time he would have at least seen Acnologia since it was during that time that Zeref had used Acnologia to cause destruction before he was put to sleep. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Acnologia would have been able to use Memory Projection and show just how Minato would have been able to perform Rasengan and be able to show Naruto it would have been done, btut that does not mean Acnologia can perform Rasengan himself which he can't. He merely knows the theory behind it. Naruto taught himself the Rasengan. He has not met Minato or Kushina yet.**

**Reviews are what will keep me striving to post more chapters and if you guys do review I will see if I can get another chapter up for you guys, but ONLY if you guys review, although I will not mind if they are accompanied by favourites and alerts too. Constructive criticism is welcome, I will ignore all flames and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!-K.D)**


	6. Chapter 6:Wrath of the Dragon

Dragonslayer

Chapter 6: Wrath of the Dragon

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: I figured out the name of the forest as I was watching the Oracion Seis arc of Fairy Tail. It's called the Woodsea. Angel will have only Gemini and Caelum and I wouldn't think that she would have found Scorpio as yet. Her wings will also function as actual wings. Racer would be slower in comparison to that when he is older in canon. Hoteye will be only a bit weaker than how he is in canon. Cobra will be weaker than how is in canon since he does not have the Poison Dragonslayer lachyrma in him yet.**

**Note, I know that some of them, mainly Angel and Cobra, are older even though they should be younger, but I made that way because it said how Brain took the members of Oracion Seis from the Tower of Heaven, but they never said when he did it and they never showed what age they were during the time of Erza's rebellion plan. I assumed they would be the same age as Erza, but to me they looked a bit older than Erza (who would be about 12 in X777) by the time the Light Team met them, but that's just me.**

**Also, I know that O.S is not an official Dark Guild yet, but come on. Fairy Tail was probably a small little building before it became what is was now in the time of Mavis so just because the guild isn't known doesn't mean it doesn't have a name.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS A RE-EDITED VERSION. I MADE SOME MISTAKES IN THE JAPANESE TRANSLATIONS OF NARUTO'S ATTACKS SO I HAVE EDITED THEM! THANKS TO LEGEND OF THE KYUUBI, WHO IS NOW MY OFFICIAL GO TO GUYS FOR THIS STUFF! Now on with the chapter.)**

Woodsea, Year-X777

**(Insert Music: Naruto- Raising the Fighting Spirit)**

Naruto and Kurama rushed their opponents. Cobra launched himself at the blonde only for Naruto to reach out to grab him. However, Cobra's ears twitched and he was able to duck beneath the grab. Cobra kicked upwards to smash his foot against Naruto's elbow joint, but the blonde retracted his arm before slamming it downwards. Cobra rolled out of the way and was in shock when he saw the small crater that formed from Naruto's punch.

'Is he using magic to enhance his strength, no I would be able to hear his magic system circulating it to his arm...this is his actual physical strength!' Cobra stretched out his arms as Cuberos slithered along his shoulders and lashed out at Naruto with his fangs bared. Naruto stood still which confused the snake only for it to be smashed into the ground as Kurama's tails slammed down on its skull. Cobra hissed and punched Naruto, but the younger boy dodged the attack and attacked with a kick, however he suddenly felt himself slip. The blonde looked to see Hoteye's eyes glowing a bright orange.

'He controls the earth? It's liquefying!' Naruto growled mentally as he sent a blast of wind at Cobra sending the brown haired boy, but Cobra had foreseen that with his **Listening Magic** and managed to get out of the way and then rained down heavy blows on Naruto. He crashed a powerful punch to the top of Naruto's skull before spinning and slamming an upward kick to the chin causing Naruto's head to snap upwards. Cobra followed up with a series of palm strikes to the chest and then grabbed Naruto by his hair and raised his knee as he brought Naruto's head down. Naruto's face met Cobra's knee and Naruto's head snapped backward from the force. Hoteye, still having Naruto held within his earthen confines, manipulated the earth and caused to bend and twist before it formed a hand. He then caused the hand to slam the blonde dragonslayer into the ground multiple times before throwing him into a tree.

"You can't hit me, blondie. I can hear your every move, your every contraction and expansion of the muscles, your breath, I can hear your heart rate, I can use those things to predict your moves before you even make them and I can hear the magic energy flowing through your body. I WIN!" Cobra then rushed Naruto who was motionless and aimed a flying kick to Naruto's chest. However, Cobra's ears suddenly picked up on Naruto's increase in heart rate and the contraction and expansion of his arm muscles. Cobra withdrew his leg, but he was not able to foresee the blast of pressurized air that followed the supposed 'miss'.

Hoteye controlled the earth as it liquefied and caught Cobra.

"You may be able to predict the flow of my magic energy...but you cannot predict how it will act when I release it. Wind is the most versatile of all elements, second only to water. It is near impossible to dodge the wind." The blonde spoke in a monotone.

Racer's legs began to vibrate at high speeds before he ran towards Naruto.

"I'll take you down so fast, you won't even know what happened!" Racer announced as he vanished in a blur of speed.

"You call that fast. I've fought against much faster...but then again you're just a weak human. What do you have when put against a demonic kitsune who is way out of your league?" Naruto said. Suddenly Kurama appeared in Racer's way and unleashed a ball of flame at him. Racer's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he quickly jumped in the air and vanished to appear behind Naruto only to have the blonde's elbow embedded in his stomach. Naruto opened his white eyes and grinned widely.

"You can't escape from my wrath...human." Naruto growled. Racer trembled as Naruto twisted and grabbed him by the throat.

"Wh-What are you?" Naruto grinned wider at that.

"You are not worthy to hear that information!" Naruto roared before slamming Racer on the ground. However, the earth liquefied and Race was saved from a bone shattering impact. The earth then formed into spikes and shot up to impale Naruto. A wind shield circulated in front of Naruto and took the attack and stopped it, while also shredding the liquid spikes. Naruto turned and took a deep breath along with Kurama.

**"UNISON RAID: KARYUENDAAN!"** A large fire dragon formed as Naruto combined his **Fuuryuendaan** with Kurama's fire blast. The attack headed towards Hoteye only for the earth to liquefy beneath him and he sunk into the earth and avoided the attack causing the poor tree that was hit to blow up. Kurama jumped and flipped in the air, his tails igniting as he aimed for Angel.

**"Gate of the Twins, I open thee...GEMINI!"** Angel shouted. A blue magic seal appeared and out came two small gremlin looking creatures.

"Transform into the fox and kill him." Angel commanded. Gemini nodded before one of the gremlins jumped atop the other's head before they transformed in a plume of smoke.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND COPY ME!" Kurama roared as his tails clashed with his Gemini's own fiery appendages. Kurama dived down as his body erupted into flame.

**"FIRE ROCKET!"** He roared. Gemini grinned before taking a deep breath and releasing a blast of flame. Kurama snarled as he dove through the flames, being impervious to fire and then slammed headfirst into Gemini's stomach. Gemini gasped and the Stellar Spirit was sent into the ground causing a crater. Kurama roared and slammed his paw against Genini's face.

"Change back or I rip your face off!" Kurama snarled. Gemini sweated profusely out of fear before nodding and changing back into the twins.

"HOW DARE YOU CHANGE INTO THE GREAT KURAMA!" The four tailed kitsune howled before releasing a torrent of fire from his claws and slashed at both spirits. The twins were sent through the air and Gemini fell to the ground covered in horrible burns. The spirits then vanished in golden light to recover in their homeroom. Angel gaped at how easily her spirit was defeated. Kurama turned to face her and released a blast of fire, aiming to cook her alive. Cuberos then dove in and wrapped his tails around the white haired girl's legs and tugged. Angel fell to the ground and dragged out of the way.

"COBRA CONTROL YOUR DAMN REPTILE!"

"HE JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" The brown haired boy replied as he backflipped to avoid another punch from the blonde. Cobra leaped and sent a flying kick at Naruto, but the blonde raised his arm and blocked it before swinging Cobra into the ground. However, the ground shot up as Hoteye aimed to engulf him with the liquid earth. Naruto roared as he was hostage by the earth itself.

"Naruto nii!" Wendy gasped as she saw the blonde taken by the earth. However, his magic power spiked and a blast of wind tore apart his prison as he performed **Fuuton: Tatsumaki. **Naruto then turned and charged magic energy into his leg. A magic seal appeared in front of him as he swung his leg downwards.

**_"Fuuton: Kazegiri/Wind Style: Air Cutter!_****"** The wind arc flew towards Hoteye, but the red haired man raised the earth to take the hit for him. The attack was absorbed and Hoteye grinned.

"I gain a lot of money from selling you after we defeat you. Then I can buy ANYTHING!" Hoteye grinned.

"You're rather greedy." Hoteye quickly ducked and grinned.

"My eyes see everything, you cannot sneak up on me. Only money will allow you the luxury of gaining a hit on me, MWAHAHAHA!" Hoteye laughed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the older individual.

"We'll see about that." The Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse snarled. He then vanished in a blur of speed and aimed for Hoteye's left side, but the eldest of the Oracion Seis members avoided the blow as if he expected it. Naruto then went into a forward roll and then bent his legs allowing him to leap at Hoteye. Hoteye smirked.

"Such a straightforward move doesn't earn people victory, desune?!" Hoteye called upon the earth as it liquefied and formed a column that smashed into Naruto's stomach. Naruto then appeared to vanish into the wind and appeared above Hoteye and aimed an axe kick at the red haired enemy, but Hoteye twisted his body causing a small crater to form from the impact of Naruto's heel with the earth. He backflipped out of the way as Hoteye aimed a twister of mud at him. Another twister was sent at him, but Naruto jumped into the twister and began to spin in the opposite direction. A twister formed around him and due to the clashing rotations, both attacks ended. Naruto was then buried beneath the liquid earth as Hoteye allowed it to do so.

"HAHAHAHA BE BURIED BENEATH THE EARTH! I WILL BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE DEATH, DESUNE?!" He laughed. He then manipulated the mud and he threw Naruto into the air. A large earthen fist followed after him and sent the blonde higher into the air. More liquid earth attacks followed after before a giant serpent of liquid earth raced skyward and opened it jaws. It swallowed Naruto whole before it deviated from its upward direction and headed for the ground, Naruto still in its maw. The snake then crashed into the ground causing liquid earth splatter everywhere as a large crater formed from the impact.

Hoteye laughed even more as he saw nothing happen after a few moments.

"HAHAHA MONEY GIVES ME THE STRENGTH TO DEFEAT ALL MY OPPONENTS!" Hoteye exclaimed as he laughed.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Main Theme)**

However his laughter was cut short when a blast of wind caused the earth to scatter revealing the blonde dragonslayer. His eyes still a shining white.

"You say your eyes can see everything...well let's see if that true!" Naruto roared before raising his arms to the heavens and a twister formed around each arm.

**_"Fuuton: Arashi no Hunsaiki/ Wind Style: Storm Crusher!"_**Naruto slammed his arms on the ground and a large explosion of wind rocketed out from the point of contact causing the earth to be torn apart from the attack. Hoteye willed the earth to twist around him and block the attack, but the attack still carved out the earth around it. Hoteye let down the liquid earth wall and smirked as he saw Naruto had disappeared.

"I'll know where you are, blondie. And when I win, I will get my money for selling you." Hoteye grinned widely. However, the earth cracked beneath him and Hoteye's eyes widened. "NO IMPOSSIBLE, NOTHING ESCAPES MY EYES!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TRANSVESTITE!" Naruto snarled as he crashed a wind magic enhanced uppercut to the chin. Hoteye spiraled upwards, but the red haired seventeen year old flipped in the air before softening the earth below him to have a safe landing. Too bad that it's never safe when there's an angry dragonslayer below you. Naruto's arms were enveloped by wind and sharpened to form blades.

**"KAZE NO YAIBA!" **Naruto leaped up before he began to form a series of slashes against Hoteye's extremely durable body.

**_"FUUTON NO KENJUTSU: SHIKAZE NO MAI/WIND STYLE SWORD TECHNIQUE: DANCE OF THE FOUR WINDS!"_**Naruto yelled. He slashed in an upward diagonal attack, following up with another upward diagonal strike as he spun. He then raised both blades and performed a double horizontal slash. He slashed upwards with his left blade and downwards with his right. He flipped and crashed his foot into Hoteye's face and then went into a backflip and impaled Hoteye through both of his thighs causing the red haired feminine looking man to cry out in pain. Naruto followed up with a double horizontal slash and then raised both arms to the heavens and fused both wind blades into one before crashing in down on Hoteye.

**_"FUUTON: FUUJIN NO TANTO/ WIND STYLE: WIND GOD'S SWORD!"_**As Naruto was about to make contact with Hoteye, he was hit in the side by Racer's kick sending him spiraling through the air. Racer grabbed his injured friend and landed on the ground.

"You okay, Hoteye?" Racer asked. The seventeen year old cart wheeling out of the way as Racer tried to hit him with a flying kick. Racer landed against a tree and pushed off before vanishing in midair.

"You're slow!" Naruto shouted as he went into a handstand and spun. **"FUUTON: SENPU KYAKU!" **Cyclones erupted around Naruto's legs and a whirlwind formed around the boy himself. The attack expanded outwards and crashed into a speeding Racer who was sent flying into the path of one of Kurama's flaming tails. The fiery attack brunt Racer's jacket and sent him soaring. Racer flipped in the air and skidded along the ground to stop his motion before moving forward. He remained stationary for a moment as his backward movement combined with the fact that he wanted to move forward kept him in one spot. Naruto then appeared in a swirl of wind next to the long nose boy.

"Like I said...YOU'RE SLOW!" Naruto raised his leg high up into the air, however the earth rose up and trapped Naruto's leg just as he was about to crash the axe kick down on the blonde and black haired boy.

"Thanks, Hoteye." Racer said to his fellow member. The book holding individual nodded and Racer suddenly switched his direction and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto bent over from the force before the earth holding his leg seemed to move on its own and threw him away. Racer sped after him and kicked him multiple times in the stomach before spinning and crashing a roundhouse to the side. Naruto tumbled through the air, but was suddenly hit in the back as Cobra appeared behind him. Naruto went into a forward roll before turning and grabbing Cuberos out of the air and was about to break the snake's neck when he threw the serpent at Racer who had aimed a punch at him. The violet scaled serpent knocked Racer to the ground before both of them were stomped down on by Naruto's feet as he landed on them from above. Naruto then grabbed Racer's face and used it to vault over him and lash out with a double kick as Angel tried to tackle him. The white haired girl was sent flying back, but she spread her wings on her back and took off towards him. She aimed a punch for his head, hoping the use of her wings would have gained her an edge, but Naruto was not fazed in the slightest as he simply raised his knee and slammed it against her chin. Her jaws made a 'clack' as they met each other with terrific force. She was then grabbed out of the air and slammed into the earth. Naruto held her there for a moment before turning, still holding her and allowed the girl to take a kick to the spine from Cobra. Angel released a cry of pain as she felt like her back was about to bend out of shape.

"ANGEL!" Cobra exclaimed. He then tried to pull Angel out of Naruto's grip, but the blonde's grip was rather strong. Naruto grinned like a madman.

"You want her? TAKE HER!" Naruto's free hand was then filled with pure magic energy. The magic energy swirled into a compact sphere and he thrust it forth.

**"****_ENERGY MAKE: RASENDANGAN/SPIRALING BULLET!_****" **The Rasengan flew out of his hand and into Angel's stomach sending both her and Cobra flying back, but the brown haired teen flipped in midair and Angel reached into her pocket once more. She pulled out a silver key and pointed it at him.

**"GATE OF THE CHISEL, I OPEN THEE...CAELUM!"** An orb shaped Celestial Spirit appeared out of a blue magic seal. Its steel-like body was levitating and the green circle in its center shone as if it were an eye.

"CAELUM...CANNON FORM!" Angel commanded. Caelum gave a beep before changing into a large silver, high tech looking cannon. The green circle of Caelum's eye was rather prominent since it was glowing brightly. Beams of green light blasted out of the 'eye' of Caelum and flew towards Naruto. Naruto avoided the beams and jumped before raising his arm.

**"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!"** He slashed with his wind blade, but suddenly Caelum's body glowed and the spirit changed into a large silver blade that clashed with the wind blade. A blast of wind ejected outwards from the point of contact between the two blades. Naruto backflipped and grabbed Cobra in midair as the boy had tried to hit him from behind before slamming him into the ground.

"But..I should have heard you!" Cobra gasped as Naruto was atop him.

"I'm unpredictable...NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Naruto roared before throwing Cobra into the path of a speeding Caelum who intended to impale him. Angel's eyes widened before performing a forced gate closure. The technique caused a large portion of Angel's magic power to go down and as a result she was unable to avoid the tackle from Kurama. Kurama then jumped as Hoteye aimed to engulf him in an arm of liquid earth. Kurama breathed a blast of fire and the earth solidified before aiming the attack at Hoteye himself. Hoteye's eyes widened before summoning a wall of earth and took the attack. However, Kurama used his speed to crash through the wall.

"MY MONEY! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN SO MUCH FROM SELLING YOU TWO!" Hoteye gasped as Kurama raised his flame covered claws.

"Fuck you!" The kitsune growled before crashing the claws down on Hoteye. The red haired boy released a gasp as he felt his ribs crack and his skin burn. Kurama grabbed the book holding boy and threw him away before sending a blast of fire at his airborne target. However, Racer appeared in a blur and caught Hoteye and blurred out of the way of Kurama's attack.

"Good thing I'm fast, eh Hoteye?" Hoteye nodded before two arms of liquid earth bent to his will. He sent one at Kurama, but the fox jumped over the attack and his tails extended outwards, catching on fire. Kurama flipped in the air and crashed his tails down upon the two, but Hoteye used the second fist to block the attack. Hoteye appeared to the left of the kitsune and spun around.

**"NITRO!" **A furious combo of spinning legs slammed into Kurama and sent him flying through the air. Racer then appeared in front of the soaring fox and kicked away before blurring away once more and appeared above him and crashed a downward kick and sent Kurama to the ground. Kurama slammed into the earth in a crater and Racer smirked as he landed in front of the crater.

"You weren't fast enough, fox." Racer grinned. However, he was caught off guard when Kurama exploded into a plume of flame. Racer gasped when the earth cracked beneath him and a flaming uppercut crashed into his chin. Racer soared upwards, Kurama followed after as he leaped out of his newly formed foxhole. He grabbed Racer by his ankles with his tails and flipped in midair. Once he built up enough momentum, Kurama slammed Racer down on the ground causing a crater to form from the attack. He then jumped away as two arms of earth extended towards him before spinning and releasing flames from every part of his body.

**"PYRO TORNADO!" **Kurama roared as a flaming twister headed towards the user of those earthen fists. Hoteye formed a serpent out of liquid earth and used it to get of reach of the tornado, however the fire twister bent and extended outwards. Hoteye's eyes widened as the fires raced towards him before it morphed into the head of a giant kitsune.

**"****_KITSUNE NO KOENGA/FOX'S BLAZING FANG!"_**Kurama roared as the giant fox of fire aimed to bite down on Hoteye. However, Hoteye's serpent swirled into an orb around Hoteye and protected its master from the attack. A large explosion formed as the attack made contact with Hoteye's, but luckily the liquid earth took the brunt of the attack. Hoteye leaped out of the smoke cloud, clothes and book burning.

"MY BOOK! I'LL NEED TO SPEND MONEY TO BUY ANOTHER ONE!" Hoteye cried.

"You break my heart!" Kurama said sarcastically before releasing a fist of fire at Hoteye. A wall of liquid earth took the attack before the earth beneath Kurama liquefied and encased the four tailed fox. Kurama then broke through as he caused the earth to burst apart with the amount of heat he had generated from his body. The earthen prison burst like a bubble before his tails wrapped themselves around Hoteye's waist and he was slammed into the ground multiple time before being thrown at Cobra.

Cobra and Hoteye sprawled out on the ground before Racer appeared in front of them and kicked Naruto in the face sending the wind blade equipped dragonslayer flipping through the air. Naruto landed on the ground before raising his arms and they were encompassed by swirling winds.

**_"Fuuton: Kaze no Arashi/Wind Style: Wind Storm!"_**Naruto howled as he clapped his hands together. A violet windstorm flew towards the three members of Oracion Seis, but suddenly a copy of Naruto appeared in front of them and formed the same attack. The two wind storms collided causing the trees to creak and Wendy was nearly blown off from her perch. The Oracion Seis members looked in shock before the Naruto in front of them was shown to be Gemini. Gemini then vanished in golden light due to having used a lot of energy from its being summoned twice.

"Thanks, Angel!" Cobra sighed. Angel nodded, but she was suddenly kicked in the side before she was sent flying upwards as Naruto appeared beneath her and followed up with an upward kick. He jumped after her and twisted before slamming his foot down on her skull. She descend to the ground, but Naruto used wind magic to increase his speed and grabbed the white haired girl. He locked her legs in place as he wrapped his arms around them and held her head in place as his feet wrapped around her neck. Angel's eyes widened as she saw they were rapidly approaching ground level and at the speed they were falling at she would no doubt die. However, Racer was there to save her as he appeared beneath them and jumped. He grabbed Angel by her head and used her to vault and slam his feet into Naruto's face. The blow caused Naruto's grip to loosen and he finally let go as Racer followed up with numerous, fast paced kicks to the face. He grabbed Angel before spinning and slamming a kick to Naruto's stomach. However, Naruto used **Fuuton: Tobu **to remain airborne and the two airborne Oracion Seis members were in shock.

'He can fly?' They exclaimed mentally before they both flung away. Naruto then sent a wind dragon after them, but Racer landed against a tree, Angel in his arms and vanished in a blur of speed causing the wind dragon to shred the tree into splinters. Naruto was then sent to the ground as a quickly rising liquid earth hammer slammed down on him. Naruto flipped in the air and landed on his feet with enough force to form a crater. He saw the hammer fall after him and he quickly began to spin. A grey-green magic seal appeared above his head.

**"Fuuton: Tatsumaki!"** Naruto yelled as a giant tornado formed and caused the liquid earth hammer to split apart with a sickening squelch. He then raised his arms in an 'x' shape to block a flying kick from Cobra. Cobra used the block to twist and try to slam his heel against the side of Naruto's head, but the blonde ducked beneath the blow. Naruto grabbed Cobra's ankle causing the boy to fall to the ground. Naruto then twisted the ankle, intent on breaking it, but Cobra rotated in the same direction as the twist so his ankle wouldn't break, but also it allowed him to break free of the blonde's hold. Cobra then went into a handstand and spun on them. A windmill-like kick would have slammed into Naruto's temple had the blonde dragonslayer not ducked in time. He then performed a sweep kick. Cobra fell to the ground, but used the fall to perform a twisting motion with his arm as a balance, thus lashing out with a kick and slammed his foot into Naruto's ribs. Naruto rolled with the blow before raising his arm and black and blue magic energy coated it. Cobra's eyes widened as he saw Naruto release a loud roar as he slammed the limb down on the ground. A streak of the dual coloured magic energy suddenly took the shape of a dragon's head. The dragon head roared as it bared its fangs.

**_'MOKUSHIRYU NO KURO KIBA/ APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S BLACK FANG!' _**Naruto mentally shouted, not wanting to reveal his status as a Dragonslayer to these 'unworthy' enemies. Cobra was sent flying from the attack and he was sent flying through the air only to be caught by a liquid earth cushion made by Hoteye. before looking to see Naruto crack his knuckles, still rearing to kill. As was Kurama as the fox appeared next to Naruto. Cobra then called upon Cuberos and the violet serpent wrapped its tail around Cobra's waist and threw him at Naruto at a high speed. Naruto channelled wind magic into his feet.

A grey-green magic seal appeared around his legs and wind surrounded them and allowed his already insane level of speed rise to new heights.

**"Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin!" **The blonde muttered before he seemed to vanish into the wind. Cobra's flying form was suddenly greeted with the sight of Naruto in front of him and then above him. The onlookers gaped as pure magic energy swirled into Naruto's hand and formed a compact sphere. The sphere then grew larger, but it's equilibrium became unstable upon the addition of the extra magic energy.

**"ENERGY MAKE: OODAMA RASENGAN!" **Naruto slammed the attack down, but Hoteye manipulated the earth and a blob of earth took the attack. However, the attack tore through most of the earthen shield before it exploded outwards in a dome of pure magic energy. Kurama raced in and grabbed Naruto as he was sent flying through the air by his own attack.

"You really have to learn to keep that thing stable. It's only blowing up in your face." Kurama spoke. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." Was all he could say as he watched the dome of magic energy die down. The smoke cloud dispersed to reveal a large crater in the ground. A burnt and broken Cobra lay in the centere of it. Had Hoteye not acted in time, the attack would have surely killed him. Hoteye manipulated the earth and had the liquid-like arm bring Cobra over to him and the other members. Naruto floated in the air as he used **Fuuton: Tobu, **Kurama, having reverted back into his Exceed form so he could remain airborne and flapped his wings next to Naruto.

Angel summoned Caelum once more from the Spirit World and the orb shaped spirit changed into its cannon mode before firing a large beam of energy. Naruto licked his lips as he wanted to eat the magic energy in that attack so badly, but he restrained himself, allowing Kurama to block it with a fire wall. Kurama then made a pushing motion with his paws and the fire wall flew towards the group. Hoteye raised up a wave of liquid earth and snuffed out the flames before sending spheres of it at Naruto and Kurama. The two partners flew through the air, avoiding the attacks with aerial acrobatics that would make any trapeze artist green with envy. Energy blasts and earth bullets raced towards Naruto and Kurama and then both of them paused in midair as they saw the liquid earth and laser blast merge into one. The earth bullet took on a green glow as the energy was absorbed into it. Hoteye then allowed the liquid earth to solidify as he cancelled out his powers. The large green crystal of an attack shot towards Naruto and Kurama and a fast pace.

**"UNISON RAID!" **Angel and Hoteye yelled, **"KRYPTONITE!" **Naruto and Kurama took deep breaths and unleashed a combination of wind and fire.

**"UNISON RAID: KARYUENDAAN!"** The two elements mixed as they made contact with the large emerald of an attack before it exploded into shards. Caelum then vanished as it calculated the probability of it coming back to the human world were very slim.

"I-I-I-Impossible!" Angel and Hoteye gaped. Racer got up, being the only one with enough magic power to do anything. He raced towards Naruto and struck with a kick at the flying blonde. However, Naruto snarled and grabbed the boy's leg and punched his knee. A sickening crack echoed through the air as Naruto broke the sunglasses wearing boy's kneecap with that punch. He then swung Racer and threw him down at his friends.

**"Fuuton: Rekudan!" **A giant wind bullet crashed into the speedster's body shortly after and he coughed up a large amount of blood as his organ felt like they were about to be crushed by the Drilling Air Bullet. Hoteye caught Racer in midair and rested him down.

"He...packs a...mean punch!" Racer coughed up another glob of blood.

"You do not touch the Sky Dragon...YOU DO NOT TOUCH WENDY...EVER!" Acnologia's Dragonslayer roared. The four injured members of Oracion Seis looked up as they saw wind and magic spiraling into a single form. Naruto's glowing white eyes shone brighter. Pure magic energy swirled into Naruto's open palm as he raised his arm skyward. Magic energy grew larger and larger in his hand as it formed a Rasengan. The Rasengan grew to an enormous size. So large that it appeared to dwarf the trees.

**_"ENERGY MAKE: CHOU OODAMA RASENDANGAN/ SUPER GREAT SPIRALLING BULLET!"_**Naruto sent a pulse of magic into his hand and the attack rocketed out of his palm. Five seconds. That was how long his attack would remain stable for and at the speed it was moving at, it was obvious the attack would reach the frozen member of Oracion Seis before the five seconds were up. However, as the four humans and one serpent closed their eyes, expecting their inevitable death...they realized their deaths had suddenly not ended. They opened them and gasped when they saw the black haired, previously asleep, boy in front of them. The Chou Oodama Rasendangan had suddenly lengthened into a beam rather than the gigantic sphere it was meant to be before it was bent around him. The attack slammed through numerous trees and rocks before exploding outwards two seconds later.

"No way...Midnight!" They all gasped as they looked at their saviour. Midnight looked back at them, eyes wide open revealing the red irises within them.

"Go back to Master Brain and tell him of this development. I will defeat him. With my magic, it should be able to allow me to defend and defeat him."

"No way, Mid!" Angel coughed as she clutched the burn mark on her stomach from Naruto's Rasengan Dangan.

"Yeah, you can't handle this...this...this monster on your own. Even if you are Master Brain's ace, you're no use to him or us if your dead!" Cobra yelled.

"Hoteye, take them and go. HURRY!" Midnight yelled as he distorted a fire blast from Kurama and caused it to slam into the ground a bit farther away from the group. Hoteye and the others gritted their teeth, but they complied with the black haired boy.

"Be careful, Mid." Hoteye said before the earth liquefied and swallowed up the four. Midnight turned and looked up at the glowing white eyes of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the crimson orbs of Kurama the Exceed.

"I spent my entire time protecting myself with my instinctual distortion magic..." Midnight whispered to himself as he bent the wind blast from Naruto away. "But now that I'm awake...I think it's time you died!" Midnight yelled as he stared at Naruto with a crazed look in his eyes. Naruto smirked as his white eyes met Midnight's crimson ones. Midnight raised his arm and suddenly ethereal blades of distorted air formed above him.

Naruto stared at them with his **_Mokushiryu no Byakugan/Apocalypse Dragon's All Seeing White Eye_** and formed a dome of wind around himself and Kurama. The air blades were deflected and Kurama looked at his partner in confusion.

"Naruto, why did you do that? There wasn't anything there."

"He uses Distortion Magic. He distorts the air around him, bending it to his will like I do with the wind, only his distortions are on a different level than mine. He can distort the air around him so that he can prevent magic attacks from reaching him." Naruto explained, "Just now, he distorted the air to make ethereal blades of air and sent them at us, but I blocked them with the wind shield."

"So how do we fight what we can't see?" Kurama asked. Naruto turned to Kurama.

"Like I told that old Nirvit...nothing escapes these eyes." Naruto said his white eyes seemed to shine brighter. Kurama grinned widely.

"Then let's take down this carpet riding bastard since he dared to sleep through the battle." Naruto nodded before he manipulated the wind dome and made it into a large spear-like weapon.

**_"Fuuton: Hotengeki/ Wind Style: Heavenward Halberd!" _**Naruto yelled. The halberd flew towards Midnight, but the black haired boy sent the halberd around him causing it to impale several trees through and through. Kurama then dove down, changing into his werefox mode.

**"FIRE ROCKET!" **Kurama yelled as his body was engulfed in fire. Midnight distorted the fires, but was in shock when he saw that he couldn't. This was due to Kurama's body naturally producing the flames at a constant and rapid rate and as a result...Midnight was now in even more trouble.

"W-What the...?" Midnight was suddenly hit in the face with a fiery punch sending him soaring through the air. Midnight flipped in the air and skidded along the ground only to be sent flying as Naruto planted a kick to his ass. Midnight rolled on the ground, but rolled to the left to avoid the punch that followed after. A small crater formed where Midnight's head was. The red eyed boy's eyes narrowed before he tripped Naruto's feet out from under him and climbed back onto his feet, but Naruto had went into a backwards roll when he fell so Midnight sent his **Distortion Blades** at him. Naruto saw the blades coming with the eyes of his adoptive father and then took a deep breath and unleashed a wave of wind.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **The wind blast met the air blades, but the blades cut through the wave as if they were nothing. As Naruto avoided them, he noticed they were much thinner.

'I see, he distorted the air so that the blades would be at a much higher pressure so that way they would cut through my wind even if they are of the same element.' Naruto thought, 'This might actually be fun.'

Naruto raised his arms and twin cyclones formed around his arms, **"Fuuton: Arashi no Hunsaiki!" **A large shockwave of wind was sent Midnight's way, but the ace of Oracion Seis bent the attack away from him, but Kurama wrapped his tails around Midnight and then threw the black haired boy into a tree. Midnight flew through said tree and through two more before causing the trunk of the fourth tree to snap as he came into contact with it. Midnight got up and avoided the punch to his skull from Naruto and kicked the blonde away. Midnight lashed out with a punch, but Naruto ducked beneath it and crashed his fist into Midnight's gut causing the boy to lose the air in his lungs. Naruto followed up with another punch to the stomach before performing an uppercut sending Midnight upwards. Naruto jumped and did another uppercut before backflipping and crashing the toe of his shoe against the red eyed enemy's chin. The attacks sent Midnight skyward. Kurama leaped atop Naruto and used the blonde as a spring board to reach above the spiky, black haired boy and continued with the onslaught of uppercuts. Kurama then ejected jets of flame from the bottoms of his paw-like feet to propel him upwards and then clasped his hands together, igniting them. He crashed the hands down on Midnight's skull and the boy was sent to the ground. Midnight flipped in the air and managed to right himself, though and so he was able to land on his feet and skidded backwards. As he came to a boulder he saw Naruto and Kurama heading for him.

Midnight held out his arm and then swiped it as if he were slicing something.

**"Spiral Pain!"** Midnight said. A large twister of distorted air formed around both of the black haired boy's opponents and Kurama and Naruto were sent skyward as the attack caused bruises and numerous slash marks to form on them. Naruto gritted his teeth as he clutched his side where a large laceration had formed before sending out a wind dragon from his jaws. Midnight deflected the attack, but Naruto appeared behind him as if he appeared out of thin air, which he did, and aimed a punch to the back of his skull. Midnight ducked beneath the attack before performing a sweep kick. Naruto tripped, but went into a backhand spring to get back onto his feet as he fell backwards. Kurama appeared out of the ground and Midnight leaned back to avoid the uppercut to the chin and kicked Kurama in the back, however Naruto rushed forth and slammed a powerful headbutt to Midnight's stomach. Midnight grabbed his head and threw Naruto away with surprising strength.

**"SPIRAL PAIN!" **A vortex of distorted air encased Naruto and sent up spiralling into the sky, but Naruto flew through the air with his wind magic. Midnight grinned before he distorted the light around him and he became invisible. Naruto roared as he punched to the left of Midnight's location and suddenly an object was sent crashing through a boulder.

"How did you see me?" Midnight gasped as he got back up. Kurama jumped down from above and slammed his feet into Midnight's stomach and then wrapped his hands around his throat and began to squeeze.

"Because you can't fool the nose and the ears...you smell disgusting and you breathe loudly." Kurama growled as he began to squeeze tighter.

Midnight growled as he was being choked and his eyes seemed to shine crimson. Naruto and Kurama were suddenly blasted away by a few ethereal blades causing some deep cuts to form on their bodies. Midnight coughed as he stood back up. The sky suddenly turned red and black clouds filled the, now, night sky. Trees changed from green to a dark, navy blue. Kurama and Naruto looked up as Midnight's form grew black and began to look more grotesque. His body seemed to bulge and grow before Midnight was no longer a human, but a demon-like creature the size of two fully grown men. Naruto snarled as he stared at the monster before them.

He leaped into the air and spun, adding wind magic to his leg to form a blade around it.

"DON'T USE SUCH MEDIOCRE ILLUSIONS ON ME, BOY! I AM NOT A WEAKLING LIKE THE OTHER MAGES IN THIS PATHETIC WASTE OF LAND!" Naruto roared. Naruto sliced the demon in half as he flipped downwards, his leg wind blade cutting through the thick flesh of the black demon. However, it seemed as if the scene before them gained a large crack in it before it shattered like grass revealing the afternoon's environment.

Naruto and Kurama then raced towards the panting Midnight. He had used a lot of magic power to form that illusion and yet the blonde had broken through it in mere seconds. Kurama crashed a powerful tail strike to Midnight's stomach sending the body skidding back before Naruto appeared beneath him. Naruto balanced on his right hand and foot before kicking up with his left leg. Midnight flew up from the powerful kick and Naruto then positioned his body so he was on all fours before jumping and seemed to float beneath Midnight as if he were his shadow.

"EAT THIS, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto twisted his body and kicked Midnight in the ribs. He then used the force of the kick to reverse his movement and twisted to crash another kick to his other side. Naruto rotated and punched Midnight in the face before rotating again and slammed an elbow to Midnight's face, breaking his nose. He rotated again to slam another fist to Midnight's face, injuring his nose even further. Naruto then saw they were only a few feet above the ground and nodded as he twisted to build momentum for the last strike. He slammed a brutal heel drop onto Midnight's stomach as the boy met the ground causing his innards to rupture and Midnight coughed up blood from the strike. Naruto then flipped away from him before Kurama leaped and crashed down on Midnight, injuring his damaged body even further. Kurama then reached out with his hands and held the weakened boy's neck in a tight grip.

"Move even a muscle and I will snap your neck like a twig." Kurama growled, "Now we have something to say to you..." Naruto walked up to the black haired insomniac.

"Listen here, Oracion Seis. I don't know who the hell you are and why the fuck you're targeting Wendy, but I am going to kill you for even trying to get her. Why you would want five year old girl is beyond even me, but know this...if your friends are going to come back for her at a later date and I find out...hell will be released and I will show you all my TRUE power and none of you will escape my wrath!" Naruto roared. Kurama loosened his grip for Midnight to breathe, but still kept his claws wrapped around his throat. Naruto stood up before raising his foot and slamming it down on Midnight's face causing the boy's face to bruise and bleed even more.

Kurama then whispered into the boy's ear, "You know bitch, the thing is...he didn't need me to kick your asses, but know that a sleeping dragon is not one which should be woken up." Kurama then got off of the boy.

"Now go and tell your Master that if he tried this stunt again, I will hunt him down, I will find him and I WILL kill him..." Naruto snarled. Midnight didn't reply, but the fear was still present on his face. Naruto then grabbed Midnight and flipped him over onto his stomach and grabbed his arms, planting his foot between the boy's shoulder blades...and he began to pull. Midnight released a scream as Naruto's white eyes seemed to glow brighter at the sound of pain.

"HAHAHA YOU SEEM ATTACHED TO THESE ARMS, BITCH!" Naruto laughed, "LET'S SEE HOW MUCH IT HURTS WHEN I DETACH THEM!" A loud snap and crack were heard as Naruto wrenched the boy's arms free of their sockets and then broke them at the elbow as well.

"The only reason you live...is because I want to see the look of fear on your face when I see your face again should we meet in the future." Naruto chuckled darkly before frowning, "Now get out of my sight, human!" Naruto then looked at Kurama and nodded. Kurama sprouted four tails and all five of them swung back and forth before swinging the back forcefully.

"FORE!" Kurama yelled before swinging them and Midnight was sent flying off into the sky, over the trees and somewhere over the rainbow way up high. Naruto sighed before turning around. He closed his eyes and cut off the flow of Dragonslayer magic and his blue irises returned as soon as he had blinked.

"You can come out now!" He called out. Naruto and Kurama watched as the young Sky Dragonslayer ran out with a big smile on her face. She ran up and wrapped her tiny arms around Naruto's legs.

"You were so awesome, Naruto nii-sensei. You were all like, WHAM! BAM! POW! BOOOM! And you had the funny, angry face again!" Wendy giggled like the innocent little child she was. Naruto frowned.

"I do not look like that when I'm angry!" He growled. Wendy pointed at him and laughed, "Funny face!" Naruto sighed and Kurama and Wendy laughed at his expense.

"Kurama-chan, you're not cuddly anymore!" She pouted. Kurama sighed before turning into his Exceed form, fox costume and all. Wendy cheered before taking the Exceed into her arms and holding Kurama like a stuffed toy as she began hugging him.

"Naruto nii-sensei?" Naruto looked down at the little girl.

"Hmm?"

"What are we gonna do now? Are those bad people gonna come back again?" She asked. Naruto growled causing Wendy to back up a bit in fear as she saw his eyes become filled with rage.

"If they come back, I'll find them and I will kill them. They were lucky they were able to escape and that one we just beat should be able to live for now..." Naruto then grunted as he suddenly felt the effects of the battle on his body, Kurama as well. Both Exceed and Naruto then began to groan in pain.

"NARUTO NII! KURAMA-CHAN!" Wendy gasped as she watched them. She gently placed Kurama on the ground before holding out her hands. A sky blue glow enveloped them before a haze of the same colour washed over her two patients. She saw their faces relax as her Lost Magic began to take effect. Their cuts and bruises healed in a matter of minutes.

"All better!" Wendy gave a small smile to her brother figure. Naruto stared at the little girl and nodded.

"You are getting better." He praised her as he ruffled her hair. "Now then, we have to pack up and move. We can't risk those bastards finding you again." Wendy nodded before skipping away to their campsite. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and Kurama got up and floated next to Naruto.

"You really think letting her go is a good idea?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"It's the only way I can assure she's protected. Roubaul will watch over her and his illusion magic should help in preventing her from being found by those Oracion Seis assholes." Naruto said.

"What do you think they wanted her for in the first place?" Naruto shrugged.

"I couldn't care less for why they wanted her and it doesn't matter because they will NEVER get their hands on her. Not now...not ever." Naruto said determinately as he walked after Wendy. "Now come."

"Aye sir!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the red eyed cat. "What? I thought it would be catchy."

"Yeah, sure. And someone here in Earthland is going to be crazy enough to give a cat a ridiculous name." Kurama tilted his head.

"What would be a ridiculous name in your book, Naruto?"

"I don't know, a name like...like...like Happy. Happy sounds like a stupid name." Naruto answered.

**(A/N: I like Happy mind you guys. Happy's awesome. AYE SIR!)**

After packing up, the trio had already abandoned their campsite. Naruto then decided he would up the training for Wendy and try to make the most of the time he had left with her, which is why he had decided to walk towards the Nirvit area instead of flying like he did with Kurama.

"Naruto nii-sensei?"

"Yes, Sky Dragon?" Wendy huffed at the nickname, but continued with her question.

"When can I hear about Grandine?" She asked. Naruto sighed as he stopped walking. Kurama, who was resting atop Naruto's head, watched the small five year old.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened...I can't tell you anything more than this as this is probably the only loophole in the entire Oath of the Dragon. Grandine and the other dragons left their children to go to a meeting that only dragons are allowed to attend. It is very important to their kind so they are not able to tell anyone about it. That's why Grandine left you without a reason." Naruto said.

"Satisfied?" Wendy frowned.

"How do YOU know this?"

"My Tou-san, the dragon who raised me...he is...a dragon that is able to do things other dragons cannot." Naruto said. Wendy was about to ask who his dragon parent was when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Do not push it, Sky Dragon. Do not ask anymore questions concerning the matter. Do you understand?"

"What why?"

"I asked you...DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He snarled. Wendy gulped. Even after three months, whenever she saw his angry expression, the image of how he nearly took her life entered her mind. Wendy nodded.

"Yes...nii-sensei." She mumbled. Naruto nodded before he started walking. Wendy followed, but then watched his larger form.

'Who was your Tou-san, Naruto nii?' Wendy thought.

* * *

Five Weeks Later

The two Dragonslayers continued to walk, Kurama resting atop Naruto's head. However as they were walking along a mountain trail. The sky was a bright blue above them.

"Come on, Wendy...hit the rock!" Naruto said as he pelted another stone at the blue haired girl. Wendy sighed as she sent another rock away with a palm strike. It had been five weeks since the day that Oracion Seis had attacked. The five that Naruto and Kurama took down had never even made so much as a peep in response to the beat down the two had given them. Naruto had decided that he would move as slowly as he could without raising too much suspicion from Wendy, while also moving fast enough that they would have to change campsites every single day.

"Alright, now Wendy let's try out the wings again." Naruto said. Wendy nodded as she stepped off to the side of the stone path on the mountain's smooth incline. She then began to spin on the tips of her toes like a ballerina. Wind began to swirl around her arms at a fast pace. She stopped spinning and her arms were now coated with wind in the shape of feathery wings.

**_"TENRYU NO RANYOKU/SKY DRAGON'S TEMPEST WING!"_**Wendy yelled as she slashed her newly formed wings downwards. The wings flapped with the movement of her arms and she crashed them down on the ground causing a giant shockwave of wind to form at the point of contact. The ground was broken up in many places from the strike.

"You can keep it stable now, good." Naruto said, "Manipulate the wind to spin faster though when you use this attack. Your wings require speed in order to be effective enough in a battle."

Wendy nodded and the three continued moving forward as Naruto continuously dodge small fireballs from Kurama along the way while she had to counter with her physical moves and try to hit Naruto at the same time. However, along the way, the three spotted a figure up ahead.

"Naruto nii, look there's somebody over there!" She informed him, pointing at the person up ahead. Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking at Kurama. The fox costume wearing cat sprouted his wings with a cry of **Aera **and took off. He floated above the person and managed to get a good look at the person, committing his appearance to memory. Once that was done, he flew back to Naruto and Wendy.

"Is it a person from Oracion Seis?" Wendy asked with fear in her voice.

"Don't show any fear, Sky Dragon. I've taught you better than that." Naruto said before turning to Kurama, "Who is it?"

"No one we know. And he's too young to appear to be from Oracion Seis since all of those people were a bit older if not the same age as you, Naruto. He's got blue hair, black eyes. Has some kind of weird tattoo by his right eye. But the thing is...he has absolutely no magical power at all, in fact...all of it is hidden within the staves he carries on his back." The Exceed said.

"Well let's go catch up to him, maybe we can help him find what he's looking for." Wendy smiled before skipping ahead. Naruto was about to reach out to her and tell her to stop, but her skipping and the fact that her agility was now much better, prevented him from doing so. Naruto slapped his face and dragged the hand down his face as it pulled his skin.

"I wonder if this is what it's like when Tou-san watched over a younger me?." He mumbled as he saw the five year old near the blue haired boy.

"Hiya!" Wendy greeted. The boy turned with a serious gaze, but it softened when he saw Wendy.

"Hello, little girl. Are you lost?" Wendy shook her head.

"Nope, I'm walking with nii-sensei. Are YOU lost?" The Sky Dragonslayer asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, I'm just...looking for something." He spoke mysteriously.

"What is it? Maybe we can help." Wendy said as she saw Naruto and Kurama finally catch up to her since they were walking rather slowly.

"Wendy, I told you to stop running off on your own!" Naruto scolded, "And you run off to go and talk to some brat we don't even know."

The blue haired boy frowned at being called a brat, but seeing as how the boy was just doing it out of the safety for the little girl, he let it slide.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, sir...Exceed?" He whispered when he spotted Kurama floating next to Naruto, wings spread. The three's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know what I am?" Kurama growled as he grabbed the boy by the collar. Wendy and Naruto knew what Kurama was as he had informed them of the name of his species, but he had never told them about the other world, Edolas. The world parallel to Earthland. The boy continued to stare in shock at Kurama.

"I-I-I-Impossible...Anima...where?" The boy looked around as if he were now looking for something he had lost. Kurama's eyes widened at the mention of the inter-dimensional portal. He quickly grabbed the boy and flew him out of earshot of Naruto and Wendy in the sky, gripping him with the supernatural strength all Exceed seemed to have.

"Anima? You're telling that you're from..."

"Yes I am, but I am sorry, Exceed-sama, but I must be on my way. I sense Anima is near and I need to stop it before it's too late."

"You look...familiar." Kurama mused as he watched the boy's face. He observed his blue hair and the tattoo. He then sniffed the boy before his eyes widened, "Of course...you're _his_ son. They said you died though?"

"I haven't, Exceed-sama. I was taken in by Anima and sent here to Earthland. The king plans to absorb the magic from this world and use it to power Edolas using Anima. I am here to make sure that does not happen." The boy informed the fox costumed cat. Kurama nodded before flying down and dropping the boy from a suitable height. Kurama floated in front of the boy's face.

"I cannot stay here for long, it is coming." Kurama's eyes widened as the boy quickly waved his hand in front of Kurama's face and suddenly Kurama felt drowsy before falling asleep. The boy caught Kurama and handed him to Naruto.

"What did you do? **Sleep Magic**?" The boy didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. I need to take care of something."

"Wait, what?" Wendy exclaimed before she saw the boy suddenly vanish into the air as mist. Wendy frowned. "Aww, I wanted to make a new friend."

"Maybe next time you run into a stranger you will but until then, Sky Dragon. Let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover." He said. Wendy nodded and they continued to walk, but they were unaware that the blue haired boy was watching them from atop a tree.

'I can't believe it...one of the nine...they're here then?' The boy shook his head as he felt a large pulse of energy in the air, 'No time to focus on that, have to stop Anima.' He then vanished into the air as mist.

* * *

Woodsea, May 22nd, Year-X778

When Naruto had said he wanted to travel slowly, he traveled slowly.

"Naruto nii-sensei, where are we going?" Wendy whined. Kurama and Naruto sighed.

"I've told you before, Sky Dragon...you'll see when we get there."

"You said that last year and besides...you never even told me anything today." Naruto and Kurama raised their eyebrows.

"Told you anything about what?" Naruto asked. Wendy huffed.

"Stupid, Naruto nii-sensei." She mumbled with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"And this is why we will never understand women." Kurama stated. Naruto nodded.

"Even Tou-san said females gave trouble to him and he was a dragon." The blonde sighed. It had now been almost one year since he had found the little dragonslayer of the Sky. He had trained her to the best of his ability. She was stronger, faster, more in tune with her element of the air, but everything grew with her abilities.

'Even her annoying-ness levels.' Kurama thought with a sweatdrop as he watched the little girl use her enhanced jumping skills to jump atop Naruto's shoulders and held onto him. Naruto kept her steady by holding her legs.

'Naruto's as ignorant as ever to the fact, as usual.' The red Exceed thought, but then he became thoughtful as he glanced up at the sky. 'Just what is happening in Edolas that they are using Anima...and why was _he _here in Earthland?'

The rest of the trip was in silence. Naruto had switched Wendy from his shoulder to carrying her piggy-back because she was feeling sleepy, after which she promptly fell asleep. Kurama kept thinking about the boy they had met before, but Kurama was knocked out of his thoughts when Naruto paused and looked back at Wendy and rolled his shoulders. Wendy snapped awake, jumped off of Naruto and quickly formed **Tenryu no Kiru Tsume. **All out of pure reflex much to Naruto's satisfaction in seeing.

"Naruto nii, what happened, are we under attack?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. He ruffled her hair as he walked up to her.

"No, but very good reflexes." Naruto praised her. Wendy grinned.

"I learned from the best." Naruto grinned toothily like his biological parents and then pointed in front of her.

"Come on, Wendy. We're here." Wendy looked around as she observed the ancient Nirvit village, of course she didn't know it was the Nirvit village.

"ROUBAUL!" Naruto called out, "ARE YOU HERE? IT'S NARUTO AND KURAMA!" Naruto watched as the entrance to the tent-like house in the center of the village opened to reveal the old man.

"Ah, Naruto-san...you have returned...and I'm guessing this is little Wendy?" Naruto nodded. Wendy looked up, grasping his pant leg like it was a lifeline.

"Naruto nii...who is this?" She asked. Naruto looked down at her and gave her sad smile.

**(Insert Music: Naruto-Grief and Sorrow)**

"This is where you'll be staying now." Naruto said. Wendy's eyes widened before she latched on Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"Wendy, Kurama and I are leaving you here with Roubaul." Naruto informed her. Her eyes widened even further, clutching him tighter than she had ever done before.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! PLEASE NARUTO NII-SAN, LET ME STAY!" Naruto frowned when she referred to him as merely her brother, not nii-sensei. However he let it slide given her upset state.

"Wendy, don't make this harder than it already is." Kurama said. Wendy shook her head.

"I'm staying, you can't make me go." She said defiantly.

"Wendy, please...Naruto is doing this for your sake." Roubaul said. Wendy turned and glared at the old man.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! I'M NOT STAYING WITH THIS MAN, I...I...I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Wendy jumped and latched onto Naruto's chest, crying her eyes out. Naruto's frown deepened, but he knew he was doing the right thing...right?

"Wendy, those people from Oracion Seis might still be looking for you. Kurama and I are not always going to be there to protect you, I'm doing this out of the want to protect my student."

"No, Naruto nii-san. Y-Y-Y-You can't...you just can't."

"Wendy, if something happened to you while I knew I had the chance to protect you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm doing this for YOUR safety, Wendy. The travels that Kurama and I are going to embark upon may contain such dangers and I will NOT let the only other person I see as family leave before my very eyes!" Naruto said, "I AM NOT GOING TO LET MY LITTLE SISTER BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"

Wendy froze as she heard that. She sniffled and looked up at him and saw his determined eyes.

"Y-Y-You r-r-really mean that?" She sobbed, "Y-You see me as your...little sister?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, imooto. Now get off of me." He said a bit coldly as he pried her off of his chest. She fell to the ground and got back up. Wendy wiped her eyes.

"B-B-But, Naruto niii I want to..."

"I SAID GO, SKY DRAGON! SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND DO WHAT I SAY!" Naruto roared. Wendy backed away, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked down and nodded.

"Y-Y-You'll come back though...r-r-right?" Tears returned from the depths of her tear ducts and continued to flow forth. Kurama looked at the blonde who kept up his stoic look, but his eyes spoke volumes of the emotion he had towards Wendy as he watched her cry. Truly he took no joy in making his little sister figure cry.

'He's going to be silent for a loooong time.' The fox costumed Exceed thought.

Wendy smiled brightly, despite the tears going down her face as she met with stone cold silence. Naruto's now hair shadowed his eyes as he bent his head low.

"Ok, then I'll stay here...cause nii-san told me to." She said. Naruto nodded. Wendy turned to go by Roubaul.

"Come my child...I must welcome you to the guild." Roubaul said. "Cait Shelter." Naruto nodded, going along with the lie that the old Nirvit had devised.

"You'll learn a lot more from Roubaul-san than you could ever learn from me, Wendy." Wendy nodded and then saw Naruto just standing there waiting for her to go. Wendy frowned, but just before she was about to walk off, she turned around, sprinting towards Naruto in a burst of speed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears falling with renewed vigour.

"I'll miss you, Naruto nii-san." Wendy said softly. Naruto's eyes widened at the blue haired girl, his body seemingly frozen stiff. "Promise me, Naruto nii...promise me you'll come back for me." Naruto closed his eyes and he felt as if his arms were now moving on their own accord. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to pull them back, but the appendages refused to obey his brain and he suddenly felt himself return Wendy's hug. Much to the surprise of all three of them. Roubaul watched with a small smile on his face.

The two dragonslayers remained like that for a few seconds where Naruto even rubbed Wendy's back as he hugged her before he finally released her and vice versa. Wendy planted a small kiss on his cheek before grinning brightly and running off to Roubaul's side.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Ending 4-Kimi Ga Iru Kara)**

"BYE NARUTO NII-SAN!"

Naruto didn't reply as he and Kurama walked off. The wind picked up around him as Kurama landed in Naruto's hair. Naruto and Kurama then seemed to dissolve as they vanished into the wind. Naruto and Kurama never looked back. However if Naruto had been facing Wendy and if Kurama hadn't been on his head they would seen the twin tears that fell from his eyes before he completely vanished.

"He's going to come back, right?" She asked. Roubaul smiled at her and nodded.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't leave you. He's the son of a dragon and dragon's never break their oaths." Wendy didn't question how he knew about her brother figure's status, but merely nodded.

Wendy's smile then vanished before she stuffed her hands into her little dress's pockets. Suddenly, her eyes widened when she felt something in it. Roubaul watched the little girl as she pulled out a small piece of folded paper. A red magic seal was on the paper. Having been taught how a storage seal works, Wendy placed her hand on the piece of paper and pumped a small bit of her magic power into it. A plume of smoke erupted from the magic seal and Wendy gasped as she saw a small sapphire, carved into the shape of a dragon with feathered wings. Wendy stared at the sapphire and picked it up, revealing the black cord attacked to it and thus revealing that it was actually a necklace. She put it on and she saw writing on the paper appear out of thin air. Wendy teared up once more as she looked at it.

She gripped the paper before letting it fly off on the air currents. Some her tears flew back with it as she turned around. She and Roubaul then began walking into the fake guild, Cait Shelter. The paper fluttered in the wind before flipping over in the air to reveal four simple words that had spoken volumes to the young dragonslayer.

_"Happy Birthday, my imouto."_

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it. I can honestly say, I'm having a lot of fun making this fic. Fairy Tail always has a blend of action and emotions that some television shows can never hope to achieve. And I just loved this ending theme, number 4. I love how it starts up with how it's so soft and then goes into a crescendo and then ends the episode. I hope the music suited the atmosphere for wherever I placed it. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**These are the Revised Attacks (Again, thanks to Legend of the Kyuubi for giving me these correct translations)**

**The Byakugan in Mokushiryu no Byakugan has been changed in meaning from All Seeing Eye to its literal translation All Seeing White Eye**

**Buyou no Yon Kaze(Dance of the Four Winds) was changed to Shikaze no Mai**

**Kuuki Kata(Air Cutter) was changed to Kazegiri**

**Kitsune no Kiba no Hi was changed to Kitsune no Koenga (Fox's Blazing Fang)**

**Chou Oodama Rasengan Dangan should be Chou Oodama Rasendangan (Super Great Ball Spiralling Bullet) apparently rasendangan is one word and is not rasengan dangan.**

**Tenryu no Tsubasa no Tai-fu(Sky Dragon's Tempest Wing) became Tenryu no Ranyoku**

**I did the best I could with the fight scene. I hope it met your standards and I'm sorry if they seem too powerful for their ages. I just wanted to make it a long fight to satisfy you guys. Anyways, thanks for reading and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Because reviews are what keep me striving to make more chapters and make sure I can make this story better for you all. Till next chapter-K.D)**


	7. Chapter 7:The Art of Silent Killing

Dragonslayer

Chapter 7: The Art of Silent Killing

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: I wish to apologize to those of you who were disappointed due to my re-posting of chapter 6 and thought it was chapter 7. But, I'd rather be correct than to tell you guys wrong translations. Again, a BIG thanks to Legend of the Kyuubi for the help with the japanese translations for my attacks. Note only Dragonslayer magic will be in japanese. After you see the translation once, I will not be showing the english translation again so be sure you memorize the attacks well. Now on with the chapter.)**

Unknown Location, Year-X780

The son of Acnologia. Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse. Bender of the Winds. Conqueror of the Oracion Seis. Master to a Daughter of the Sky. He was all of these things and many more. He had many strengths and hardly any weaknesses. Naruto had rarely any weaknesses because of his great power, power that could make him a god or dragon among men. However, as stated before...the blonde had weaknesses.

"BLAAAAAARRRGGG!" Trains were one of those things.

Kurama was laughing so hard he began to shed tears. Naruto hung his head over the railing as he threw up from the back of the train car. It was a good thing these train cars always had those back doors and little platforms at the back of the train cars for people who wanted some fresh air...or in this case, eject whatever they had just eaten from their stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I SWEAR KIT, OUT OF ALL THE WEAKNESSES IN THE WORLD...YOU HAD TO BE DEFEATED BY A FREAKING VEHICLE!" Kurama laughed. Naruto growled as he turned to glare at the Exceed.

"Shut up, Fur Ball. I'm going to..." Naruto reached to choke the red furred cat only to feel his stomach act up again as the train shook a bit more before dashing back to the railing and release his stomach contents. Kurama laughed again at Naruto's torment. This was something he was going to hang over him for a long time.

'Impossible...I'm the Dragonslayer of Acnologia, I shouldn't be able to be put down by a mere train.' Naruto thought in pain.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Year-X775_

_"Tou-san?" Naruto asked. The Dragon of the Apocalypse turned to the small human before him._

**_"Yes, Naruto?"_**

_"Tou-san, Dragonslayers are practically invincible right?" Acnologia's eyes narrowed in confusion at the question._

**_"In a way, yes. Dragonslayers possess incredible magical power that allows them to defeat any enemy. Emotions can also come into play, in which determination, rage, sadness and other emotions can strengthen or weaken the magic power of a Dragonslayer."_**_ Acnologia explained. __**"Why do you ask, my son?"**_

_"Well I was just curious, do Dragonslayers have any weaknesses?" Acnologia thought for a while, tapping his claw against the ground._

**_"Well no, not really. Though there is one, a stupid weakness it is in every dragon's opinion. Even the original Dragonslayers were affected by this weakness."_**_ Naruto's eyes widened._

_"What was it?" Acnologia took a deep breath, Naruto's eyes widened as the suspense built up from the silence. Then the Black Dragon spoke._

**_"Transportation."_**_ Acnologia said. Naruto face-faulted at that._

_"WHAT? YOU MEAN I'M GONNA DIE FROM RIDING A TRAIN?" Acnologia shook his head._

**_"No you wouldn't die from riding vehicles. Rather you get an extreme case of motion sickness. You see, Dragonslayers are affected by motion sickness depending on how powerful a dragonslayer is. Strong dragonslayers get extreme motion sickness and since you will are MY dragonslayer and no doubt you will be strong...I suggest you avoid riding those 'trains' and any other moving vehicles that the humans developed. Weaker dragonslayers will have little to no motion sickness when on a vehicle, of course, Grandine's child will have an immunity to the motion sickness due to her great healing powers that make the body immune to it." _**_Acnologia said. Naruto scoffed._

_"That's because they're weak. I can't be made sick by a mere vehicle. I bet I wouldn't feel a thing if I rode one of them" Naruto grinned._

**_"You may be my son, Naruto...but not even YOU, can withstand your greatest weakness. NOW GET BACK TO TRAINING!"_**

_"AYE!" Naruto yelled._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Oooooooh." Naruto moaned as his face comically swelled up as he prepared to barf again. **(A/N: Natsu's face when he's about to vomit in the anime)**

Kurama laughed again.

"I swear...when I get off this thing...I'm gonna-blaaaarrgg!" Naruto stopped as he threw up yet again. Kurama chuckled before grabbing the young blonde and hoisting him up into the air. Naruto then felt completely better when he didn't set foot on the train.

"It's a good thing you don't think of me as transportation...wait why didn't you just fly to wherever we're going?" Kurama asked.

"Because I have no idea WHERE we're going." Naruto replied. Kurama sweatdropped at that.

"Useless human."

"Mangy fur ball."

"I'll rest you down on the train again."

"I'll punch you in the face again!"

"THAT DOES IT, ENJOY YOUR RIDE OF HELL!" Kurama dropped Naruto back onto the train.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF...BLAAAARRGGG!" and so the puking, gagging, hourling and vomiting began again.

Life was good in the world of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

Onibus Town

"I didn't think you were serious about that?" Kurama deadpanned.

"I said I swore I would do it." Naruto said.

"I know, but...really? Did you HAVE to blow up the train?"

"They're abominations, blasphemies that should not be present on Earthland. Humans should learn to fly." Naruto said as he levitated in order to bring across his point. True to his word he blew up the train to oblivion after he and everyone else got off. The local authorities and the Rune Knights of the Magic Council had searched for the perpetrator that blew up the train, but after a few hours they came to the conclusion that it might have been an engine malfunction and it caused the train to blow up. Unfortunately the conductor got caught in the blast and was sent to the hospital but thankfully he didn't see him blow up the train so no problem.

"Ah look at them fly." Naruto said with satisfaction at the destruction he caused, watching pieces of metal, wood and stuffing flying all over the place.

Naruto had flown into the air a few moments after exiting the train, using his extreme speed coupled with wind magic so no one would notice him before using **Mokushiryu no Hoko.** The poor vehicle never stood a chance.

"You're a sadistic bastard."

"I learned from the best. Tou-san was always good at destroying stuff." Naruto chuckled. Kurama sighed and then silence greeted them as they walked through the town of Onibus. Naruto then looked around the town before frowning.

"Is there nowhere to eat?" He mused to himself. Kurama sniffed the air and then pointed in a random direction.

"I smell food in that direction." Naruto looked up at his head where Kurama lay and followed his paw. He turned and began to walk in that direction. "Now make a left...a right...go straight down this road...stop." As Kurama yelled that, two speeding S.E Carriages came speeding down the road. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that.

"Humans, have no consideration for the things around them." Naruto growled.

"You do know you're a human, right?"

"I'm a dragonslayer, therefore I'm more than a human so don't lump me with those pathetic excuses for lifeforms." Naruto said a bit bitterly.

"What about Teuichi, Ayame and the others? Cross this street" The fox costume wearing cat instructed.

Naruto said nothing for a moment as he thought about his past friends. "They are exceptions to my opinion." Naruto replied, "As well as anyone else who is actually not a waste of my time."

"What about Igneel's son? Will he be an exception as well? Turn left here." Naruto turned left at Kurama's instruction, but continued to answer Kurama's questions.

"Should he be strong enough, yes."

"And Wendy?"

"Wendy is my student and my precious imouto. She is a better dragonslayer than anyone else...except for me of course." Kurama sweatdropped at that last part.

"You're rather self-absorbed aren't you?" Naruto flicked the cat on his head.

"Says the 'great' Kurama?" Naruto retorted sarcastically. Kurama rubbed his paining forehead where Naruto's finger had made contact with it.

"Aye, says the great Kurama...now stop...we're here!" Kurama announced. Naruto stopped and looked up to find himself in front of a place that sold pasta dishes. Scents of various cheeses, tomatoes and the dough used to make the pasta wafted through the air and entered Naruto's nasal canals. He inhaled deeply.

"Not bad, not as good as Ichiraku's...but it'll do." Naruto murmured.

"Nothing compared to your ramen, huh?"

"Nothing ever will. Ramen is the food of the gods." Naruto replied. As he entered the restaurant, a young waitress walked up to him. The girl looked to be around thirteen years old judging by the fact that her breasts seemed to now be developing, given their small size. She had wavy blue hair that ended just below her neck. In the middle of her hair was an orange hairband. She wore the black and white waitress's outfit for the restaurant which was actually doing a good job at accenting her developing curves. The waitress outfit left her shoulder blades to her mid-back, bare. The outfit was completed with some black high heels.

"Hello, welcome to..." The young waitress paused as her brown eyes gazed upon the sixteen year old blonde. Naruto and Kurama blinked as the girl seemed to stare at them, a slight tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

'He's really hot!' The girl thought. Naruto waved his hand on front of her face and seeing that didn't work he snapped his fingers causing her to blink rapidly as she returned to the world of the living.

"Oh umm sorry, I was just thinking of something...ummm, welcome to..." The girl made a few arm movements and suddenly words solidified in midair above her head in bright colours, "Olive McGarden's. Please come this way to your table, sir."

Naruto followed his mage waitress to his table which was by the large glass window which gave the customers a view of the outside of the store. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Solid Script." He stated. The girl blinked at that.

"I'm sorry?"

"Solid Script. That's your magic, I presume? You're a mage judging by the fact that you use magic. Given by the smell in the air, I'd say the cooks here use magic to cook and you are on a job here because they don't want to lose business by hiring regular people as servers and so you're on a request to act as the entertainment and a waitress." The girl blinked, a slight blush coming to her face as she realized she was staring again.

"Ummm yeah, actually. You're pretty smart. Are you a mage too?" The girl grinned as she asked the blonde her question. Naruto remained stoic.

"I'd like the spaghetti cooked with the red fire magic. That type of fire tends to bring out the most of the flavours from the seasonings and..." Naruto's stomach released a growl of discontent causing the waitress to giggle at him. He looked up, "On second thought, just give me a small plate of everything. And for my cat...get him some fire whiskey." The girl jotted the order down, but frowned a bit when she realized he had ignored her question.

"Right away, sir...but if I may ask, why are you giving your cat alcohol?" Naruto looked at her with a serious look that caused her to flinch slightly from its intensity.

"Because he likes it of course." Naruto answered nonchalantly causing the blue haired waitress to face-fault.

"I see, well I'll get back to you with your order!" The girl said cheerfully before walking away. Naruto's eyes followed the waitress until she disappeared behind the door that led to the kitchen. He then looked up when he heard Kurama snicker and looking at him with a grin.

"What?"

"Seems you got yourself a little crush there, Romeo!" Kurama winked. Naruto scoffed.

"She's a weak mage. Solid Script, as useful as it is, results in a weak physical condition...she'd have to be stronger if she is to become worthy of being my mate." Naruto replied. Kurama chuckled.

"But you saw her eyes right? She's a bright girl. A sunny personality too, the kind of girl you would like." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the cat.

"I despise overly happy people." He deadpanned.

"Wendy was one and I don't recall you despising her" Kurama shotback.

Naruto growled at Kurama's report as he thought about what he could say to counter his argument but his mind had nothing for him. "I hate you right now".

"I know you do. That's why it's so much fun to poke fun at you and make it seem as if you're flirting with people you don't like, but still...she does interest you, does she not?" Kurama grinned like the vulpine he could become. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"She does...interest me, but not enough that I would consider her a potential mate." Naruto then reached into his backpack and took out a small piece of paper which had a glowing red seal placed upon its surface. Naruto placed his hand on the seal.

**"Seal Magic: Release!" **With that, a rather small sized book emerged upon Naruto channeling his magic energy into it. The book was a black one with a dark red magic seal imprinted on the cover.

_"A Complete Guide to Seal Magic"_ was what was written on the cover in a royal gold. Naruto opened the book and began to read as he awaited his order. Over the past few years, Naruto had come across books in libraries from the towns he had visited along the way. In the restricted section, there lay the books that had information on lost magics or magics that were banned by the council. Of course this completely confused Naruto and Kurama when they learned this because if the Magic Council didn't want anyone to learn the magic in the first place, why put it in a library and make a restricted section at all. Of course, Naruto made use of his storage seals and took every single book he could find on Seal Magic.

He had been able to upgrade seals to store more than one object in a single piece of paper by making a matrix seal in which that specific seal forms a checkerboard-like structure within the pocket dimension. That pocket dimension then stores as much items in the blank areas of the checkerboard matrix. For example, if he were to use a two by two matrix, the maximum amount of items he'd be able to store would be four. Three by three matrices hold nine items and so on and so forth. He had also learned how to use **Seal Magic: Break Down**, which was a spell that allowed him to break down any spell and reveal its properties such as strengths, weaknesses and how it was made and constructed. Of course, the spell must be absorbed into a special magic seal to store the spell before it is analyzed by **Break Down**. Along with that, he had learned many elemental seals that allowed him to absorb elemental magics my coupling the **Seal Magic: Elemental Seal** and, **Seal Magic: Pocket Dimension Absorption.**

"Oh this one seems useful." Kurama commented as he read along with Naruto, **"Seal Magic: Protection**, uses the users magic energy to construct a shield out of pure magic energy. Downside is that it requires much magic energy in order to keep the spell stable."

"So far I have learned to break down and analyze spells with **Seal Magic: Break Down** by performing it on my own spells. I have also been able to upgrade my storage seals so I can use less paper mediums as the storage medium, however I'd need bigger sheets if I want to make larger matrices like seven by seven or higher. Maybe there's a seal in her that allows one to travel through the pocket dimensions like what Celestial Spirit Mages do. They are able to utilize their keys as a medium to open the gate from the spirit world to the human world. Maybe I can do the same with Seal Magic."

"That would be useful if you wanted to go to anywhere you have been before. Like the mountain home where you and Ac-"

"Do not utter that name in public. People know of Tou-san's destructive habits and they might become paranoid if they hear his name." Naruto explained to the crimson eyed feline in a hushed tone. Kurama nodded.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, maybe you could use those seals to go through the pocket dimensions and go back to where he kept his treasures."

"True, but the gems and stones I have on me now are well above that of a regular Jewel. I could buy the entirety of Onibus Town if I wanted to." Naruto said, "But I guess that could be useful to return back home in case I need to restock." Kurama nodded.

"Exactly, also the defensive seals...those could be useful too. If you come across that **Distortion Magic **user mage again." Naruto growled as the face of Midnight appeared in his mind's eye.

"No need, I can use **Kaze no Tate** to defend against it and besides, my biological parents' seal, **Seal Magic: Five Point Elemental Shield, **still remains strong. Though I will have to look into it as that transvestite and the Celestial Spirit user from Oracion Seis were able to attack me and the seal did not become active for some reason."

"Still it couldn't help to research other defensive seals." Kurama stated. Naruto nodded and then flipped through the book to read up on the defensive seals.

**"Seal Magic: Four Guardians Defense** looks like a useful seal. Forms an energy cube around the user and those whom the user wishes to be within the seal. It blocks every attack, however the weakness lies in the the fact that the vertices of the cube are its weak points and any attack that strikes directly at the vertices could cause the seal to become unstable and shatter." Kurama said.

"Interesting." Naruto commented as he read about that particular seal. After a few more minutes of reading, he looked up upon hearing footsteps approach him.

"So you are a mage!" Naruto looked up to see the blue haired teen from earlier holding his and Kurama's order. She placed the items down on the table before turning to two other male waiters.

"OI, JET, DROY, TELL OBAA-CHAN AND OJI-CHAN I'M TAKING MY BREAK NOW!" Naruto followed the girl's gaze to see two young boys, at least one to two years older than her. One of them had spiky orange hair and a rather pointed face. He had a flat nose and had black eyes. His current attire was the black and white waiter uniform which looked basically like a tuxedo and had a red bow tie. The second person was a black haired individual whose black hair had been somehow styled into the shape of a fish tail or a plant stem of some kind. He had black eyes and had a more square-like chin than his friend. He also donned the waiter's uniform.

The two boys waved back and nodded, but they cast dark glares at Naruto, "ALRIGHT LEVY-CHAN!" Jet and Droy turned back to their work as the girl, now identified as Levy, sat on the chair opposite to Naruto.

"I'm guessing you're related to the owners of this establishment?" Naruto asked.

"How did you guess that so quickly?" She exclaimed.

"You just shouted it out to those two idiots who are now glaring at me due to the obvious affections they harbour towards you." Naruto replied in a monotone as he ate and read his book simultaneously. Levy blinked at the blonde dragonslayer before turning to see the obvious look of jealousy in her partners' eyes. She sighed.

"I told them I wasn't interested before, but they're so darn persistent" She sighed.

"Then why don't you just kill them. That's how I solve my problems, but then again I'm not really a person you should be discussing your lack of a love life with." Levy's eyes widened as she suddenly felt a cold chill pass through the air upon Naruto's mention to kill her partners. She gulped as he looked up from his book with an icy look in his eyes that seemed to show contained fury and a of the feeling for mercy. Levy averted his gaze before changing the topic.

"So what kind of mage are you?"

"So you come to the hypothesis that I am a mage due to the fact that I read a book on Seal Magic?" Naruto asked. The blue haired girl, now identified as Levy, smiled back.

"Yup. Besides, I'm a person who is very interested in anything theoretical." Levy grinned, "So Seal Magic is one of those things, though I'm more adept at Rune Magic." Naruto nodded before he returned to his book and continued to eat. Levy stared at the blonde for a while before watching in awe as Kurama drank the fire whiskey straight from the bottle.

"How does your cat do that?" Levy asked.

"Do what?" Naruto replied.

"Hold the bottle. He's like Happy that way." Naruto and Kurama paused before looking at each other and sweatdropped.

"I can't believe it actually happened, someone was given that stupid name." Kurama mumbled so that the girl wouldn't hear him talk.

"I know and I was speaking hypothetically back then. Someone was actually stupid enough to name something, Happy." Naruto mumbled back.

"Who is Happy?" Naruto asked, not allowing Kurama to talk since he wanted to keep a low profile. Levy grinned.

"One of my friends. He's a talking cat and he can fly too. Though he seems to have an obsession with fish and like to say 'AYE SIR!' a lot."

"HA I told you it was catchy." Kurama murmured softly. Naruto ignored the cat before turning back to his book.

"Alright, girl...are you going to keep bothering me? You have other customers." Levy frowned at the rejection, but stood up and then walked over to his side. Naruto then saw the girl look at one of the pages he was reading before reaching over and picked up his numerous amounts of empty plates. Unfortunately for Naruto, his eyes happened to look up from the book at the time and he was greeted with the view of her developing bosom, which actually wasn't that bad for a girl now starting her teenage years. Though they were noticeably smaller than how most of the female breasts appeared to be in his travels around Fiore.

A Dragonslayer is what he was. But a human male is what he also is, and as such...Naruto quickly grabbed his napkin to wipe away the small trickle of blood that left his nose before crumpling the paper and made sure to slice it to shreds with a small whirlwind from his hands. Once Levy took away his dishes and the now empty fire whiskey bottle, she returned to the table only to drop her writing pad that she used to take orders, behind her. Levy looked down and turned around, bending down to pick it up. Naruto wanted to pull his hair out in frustration.

'OH COME ON!' He mentally shouted as he caught a view of the girl's panties. Horizontal stripes of orange and white were what made the pattern on the undergarment and Naruto had to cover his nosebleed once more.

'Damn hormones. Why did Acnologia have to teach me about sexual reproduction? I wouldn't be having this problem if he didn't...oh right, now I remember. To satisfy the mate I choose.' The Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse thought. He quickly wiped away the blood from his nasal caverns before shredding the napkin just as Levy turned around. The young Solid Script Mage gained a thoughtful look on her face as she watched Naruto continue to read.

"I'm Levy, Levy McGarden." Levy smiled brightly at him.

"That's nice to know. Now shoo." Naruto made a 'shoo' motion with his hand as he continued to read.

"Have you ever thought of joining a guild? I'm a part of Fairy Tail and it's awesome." Levy grinned cheekily. Naruto sighed in annoyance. This girl just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Guilds. Nothing but stupid clubhouses where people try to earn money. You're tied down by the Magic Council and ergo you have no freedom in the world when you're in a guild. I have never been a part of a guild for those very reasons. My Tou-san advised me to not join a guild and I intend to keep it that way." Naruto growled. Levy's eyes narrowed.

"Well Fairy Tail is different, people actually have fun and the Master doesn't give a damn about the Magic Council and it's laws. Your Tou-san gave you wrong advice then if he told you never to join a guild. Guilds are where people can form bonds, you can have fun, find nakama."

"The only nakama I need are my imouto and Kurama." Naruto pointed at the fox-like cat, "And if your master believes that if the bonds through a guild are the only way to make it through in this world then he is wrong. Your Master is a fool to have even been a part of the guild in the first place if he knows there are consequences to not following the law of the Magic Council." Naruto then stood up and his piercing gaze met Levy's defiant one. "And ever mention my Tou-san in such a disrespectful tone again and I will kill you...understand, little girl?" Levy watched as his hands twitched showing that he was actually serious about him killing her. However, she ignored it and glared at him.

"You're a grumpy person you know that?" Levy said. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he reeled it in as he calmed down and turned a page in his book.

"And you're an annoying little girl who should be doing her job." Naruto retorted. Levy sighed as she tapped the table top.

"Have you tried to use a** Seal Magic: Pocket Dimension Gates **and **Seal Magic: Summoning** applied in conjunction with a **Seal Magic: Speed Enhancement** along with **Seal Magic: Reverse Summoning **to allow for high speed movement from one place to another through the pocket dimensions?" She asked. Naruto shook his head, but his eyebrows were now raised as his interest in the girl suddenly peaked.

"No. I am now learning the art and am yet to put most of the knowledge I know into practice as they say Seal Magic is very complex. I have basically learned the majority of what there is to know on the subject of seals and their effects, however until I know everything about it, I cannot say I have mastered it. The reason I have not attempted cross-dimensional travel through the pocket dimensions is that they say any single miss-stroke or miscalculation in the seal matrix of the pocket dimension seal can cause rather unsettling side effects if the magic is cast improperly." He replied, but the way she spoke told Naruto that she knew what she was talking about very clearly.

"Then why not strengthen the bonds of the matrix? Apply a **Seal Magic: Chain Support** spell to hold it intact and fix any mistakes that you would have missed so that the seal itself doesn't fall apart. Then place it in conjunction with a **Seal Magic: Guardian Protector **to help you while in the pocket dimension should you be trapped within it. The Guardian Protector seal does allow one to survive for a minimum of one hour in any environment from what I've read. The pocket dimensions should be no different." Levy said as she unconsciously reached over and took a soda from the tray table cart that was passing by.

Jet and Droy, who were rolling around said cart, narrowed their eyes at the oblivious duo as they began to discuss seal magic. The conversation actually lasted for more than a minute, much to the surprise of the red Exceed.

'I knew she would catch his interest. Brat has a thing for smart girls it seems.' Kurama grinned inwardly.

"I must admit you're rather intelligent for such a young girl. Not many people know about Seal Magic in such advanced detail." Naruto commented as he and Levy were talking about defensive seals.

"I'm thirteen, I'm not that young."

"I'm sixteen, I'm older ergo you're young." Naruto said as he dug back into his book.

"You're not that much older than me. It's only by three years." Levy deadpanned.

"But I'm still older." He said with a matter-of-fact tone causing the blue haired girl to sigh in defeat.

"As to answer one of your earlier questions, I should tell you that **Seal Magic: Chain Support** does not help in fixing miscalculations or errors made in the seal. It is mainly to ensure the structure is stable when one believes the seal itself in unstable. If you make the seal incorrectly, then you would have to be able to spot it out for if you are unable to, the results could be catastrophic depending on the type of seal that you wish to use. That is why Seal Magic is said to be a lost magic. **Guardian Protector** only provides protection for as long as the magic power of the user is supplying to the seal. One hour is not an accurate time frame in estimating the minimum amount of time one can supply magic to the seal. Also, I already have a protection seal to help me whenever I need it. Now if you excuse me, I need to read my book."

"What about coupling the **Seal Magic: Mind Transfer **with a **Seal Magic: Break Down**? I heard that can increase the rate at which a spell to be absorbed into a containment seal can be broken down and the information can be reconstituted into your brain's cerebral cortex where memory is stored." Levy said.

"Listen little girl, didn't I tell you to..." Naruto paused in his reading and quickly took out a sheet of paper and a pen-like object. Immediately magic seals began to be written upon the A4 sized sheet of paper. Levy watched in awe at how quickly he was writing those seals before he added a little bit of seals that made the shape of a box around the original seal array.

'Hmmm **Seal Magic: Steel Cage, **interesting. He's using it as a way to prevent magic backlash when he activates the seal.' Levy thought with an impressed look on her face.

"Nice choice of protection seal." She commented as she gestured to the Steel Cage seals. Naruto didn't respond as he then took out another piece of paper and drew up a seal for **Seal Magic: Pocket Dimension Absorption**. The spell that allows one to seal away a spell into the pocket dimension. Naruto then drew a circle of symbols before adding the kanji for wind in the center of it all.

'I'm not revealing my wind magic abilities to some random girl.' Naruto thought. He quickly told her he saw a giant cat outside. She instantly turned to watch before Naruto quickly made his move to activate the seal.

**'Seal Magic: Elemental Absorption-Wind!'** He then added a slight amount of his wind natured magic to the tip of his finger as in formed a minuscule **Kaze no Yaiba, **and placed it atop the magic seal. Once the wind magic was absorbed into the pocket dimension he placed the paper atop the combination seal array for the fusion of **Mind Transfer **and **Break Down**. He placed a bit of his magic energy into the combination seal and Levy turned back, having given up on looking for the giant cat, and watched in awe as the wind magic seal on the previous sheet suddenly began to break down completely before vanishing into nothing as if it were never there.

Naruto blinked as he felt the information from his small wind spell enter his mind before looking up at Levy.

"Well what do you know? You're not a complete idiot like other humans." He said. Levy tilted her head in confusion at the 'human' remark.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto stood up and took out another piece of paper before unsealing a brown sack the size of his head. He reached into the sack and took out two sapphires and three emeralds.

"Here, this ought to pay for my meal. I hear alcohol prices have increased." Levy sweatdropped at the alcohol comment, but she watched as he dropped the gems into her hands.

"What the...? Why are you paying with these?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the intellectual before him.

"Because this is how I usually buy things. People have never complained before, in fact, they welcomed my use of precious stones as currency." The multi-magic user replied. The Solid Script mage gaped as she watched him re-seal his money bag along with putting away his other items.

"I'll be on my way...so keep the change." Naruto said as he and Kurama were about to leave the establishment.

"Who are you?" She asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that question.

"I am who I am. There's no need for me to answer such a question now if you excuse me I have to..."

A large explosion interrupted the blonde's dialogue and he looked to see a number of rowdy fire mages causing a commotion outside. The customers, Team Shadowgear, Naruto and Kurama watched as a bank was being robbed by the fire mages.

"WELL?" Naruto turned to see Levy looking at him.

"Well what?" He replied.

"You're a mage! Go and do something!" Levy yelled. Naruto glared at the blue haired teenager before him.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone, girl. I could crush you into nothing right now, but I have better things to do than to involve myself in such useless things such as stopping idiots like them...besides, that person outside has already got it covered." Levy blinked when he saw he was still looking at her, but pointed outside. She followed his finger's direction and gasped when she a large mist had gathered in front of the bank. The fire mages were locked inside the large cloud of water vapour. When she turned back...Naruto was gone.

* * *

Naruto was outside of the restaurant and watched the cloud of mist.

"There's a strong source of magic power coming from within the cloud...and it's not those pathetic fire mages." Kurama said. Naruto's eyes narrowed before channeling magic energy into his eyes.

**"Mokushiryu no Byakugan!"** He yelled. His irises and pupils disappeared as if they were fading into his sclera before becoming a shining white. He stared at the cloud of mist and he began to view things as if he saw them with X-Ray vision. He saw their skeletons, their muscles and the magic circulatory system. He saw people moving within the cloud. The three fire mages and one other. From the way their skeletons were structured, he could tell that they were all male. The non-fire mage, being the one who was not a part of the trio on one end of the mist cloud was very large, at least six feet tall and was obviously well built given the size of his skeleton. He could see their skeletons moving. The blonde saw magic flow through their bodies shot out of the three mages' hands, but the unknown suddenly performed a **Requip** and took the strikes with the flat of the large blade he had summoned.

The thing that intrigued the blonde Dragonslayer was that even though all of this was going on...he couldn't hear what was happening within the mist cloud. He could see it all, but he couldn't hear it. It was as if somebody had muted the entire world within the mist. His eyes widened when he saw the sword wielding man suddenly move with extreme speed, speed that Naruto could barely follow, even with his advanced eyesight. The man sliced off their arms in a few steps.

The blonde could that the men were in extreme pain from the way they were running about like chicken's with their heads cut off before they actually became like that. The sword wielder swung his sword and beheaded the three fire mages in one fell swoop. Naruto looked down at his wrists where the storage seals for Ascalon and Excalibur lay. He could tell from the way that unknown mage wielded his blade, the way he could manipulate the the sword of that large a size as if it were any other sword showed that he was a skilled swordsman. He looked back up to see the man return the blade to the pocket dimension using **Requip** before looking at the dead bodies. Naruto lowered the power of his visual prowess so that he could view the man's musculature and saw that the swordsman was grinning widely by the way his facial muscles tugged upwards. Naruto cancelled his flow of magic to his eyes before blinking as his irises and pupils returned.

"He's a **Requip** mage." Naruto stated. The fox costumed cat blinked.

"Really now? Well if he uses **Requip** then you can finally have somebody to teach you how to use those swords of your mother's." Kurama said. The blonde nodded before walking towards the mist cloud. He entered it and looked around. The mist was extremely thick and suddenly he felt movement to his left and he summoned his wind blades to take the hit. Naruto went skidding backwards before he heard a chuckle.

"Interesting. So you were able to sense me even within the mist. You hold promise, brat...too bad I'll have to kill you." A male voice said. Naruto blinked.

"No silence?" Naruto asked.

"Silence is only effective on those outside of my mist and only affects the user. I like to hear the screams, so I don't mute anything, but my own movements within the mist." The voice said. Naruto's ears twitched before he ducked beneath a horizontal slice and jumped away. However, he felt the magic energy behind him. It was a good thing Acnologia taught Naruto how to sense another's magic otherwise he would have been screwed. He quickly summoned wind blades out of pure instinct and blocked the upward vertical slice that aimed to cleave him in half. He then pushed off of the blade and landed a few feet away from the area where he was attacked.

"I'm not here to challenge you, sword wielder. I am in need of a teacher you see...I have been able to use them, but I do not have a technique. I lack the proper instruction to use my blades to their full potential and from the way you took down those fire mages with such ease, especially when wielding such a large blade like that, you are obviously a master." Naruto said. The voice chuckled creepily, but Naruto and Kurama remained unaffected by the man.

"Oh you managed to see through my mist. HaHaHa, well I must admit, you do have some skills with the blade as shown by how you blocked my Kubikiribocho with mere wind blades. You have promise, brat. Let me see your swords and I will see if you are worthy of being my student."

"I am worthy...Do not take lightly of the fact that I am younger than you..." Naruto's eyes snapped open as he revealed the eyes of his draconian father. His magic power spiked, "Because I am more powerful than you will ever know." The man chuckled at that.

"My, my. Such strong magic power in one so young, but you still haven't shown me your swords." Naruto remained silent before tapping the seals on either wrist and Ascalon and Excalibur appeared in his hands. The man's breath hitched, a sound which caught Naruto's ears.

"You know of my blades?"

"Where did you get those? Only few mages have ever been able to get their hands on Ascalon and Excalibur." The man exclaimed. Naruto twirled the blades in an expert fashion before stabbing them into the ground causing the two blades to erupt into gold and silver flame. Naruto tightened his grip on the swords as he withdrew the flaming weapons.

"They are the swords of Merlin. Swords able to slay the dragons themselves. My mother was a mage who was able to use these blades." Naruto said. The man chuckled at that before the mist became less thick and Naruto saw the man in front of him, the dead fire mages before him. The man was rather muscular and was six feet tall like Naruto had assumed. His skin was a dark tan colour. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt with matching black pants. He wore a pair of black boots. He had vertical, alternating dark blue and white stripes on his leg warmers and wrist warmers. He had bandages wrapped around his lower facial area and neck. A black headband was worn around his forehead. His hair was brown and spiky and he had coal black eyes. The large zanpakuto, the Kubikiribocho, was held lazily across his shoulder with one hand.

"I've trained myself to use the blade, but I am still not a master. Though it is a blow to my pride, I require a teacher. I would like you to be that teacher." Naruto said. The man chuckled as he stabbed his blade through the already dead body of a fire mage and stuck it into the ground.

"I will teach you if you pass my test. Come with me." The man vanished in a swirl of mist, Naruto and Kurama doing the same except they vanished into the wind. The mist cloud died down and the crowd gasped when the mist disappeared to reveal the dead bodies of the criminals...and the missing bag of money they had stolen from the Onibus Bank.

* * *

Unknown Location-Outside Onibus Town

Outside of Onibus Town, hidden deep within the vegetation, there lay a single building. The building was made out of limestone and brick and so it looked a bit run down due to the weathering effects. The front of the piece of infrastructure had a door made of what seemed to be oak or mahogany due to its expensive look. Its roof was red and extremely slanted to allow snow and rain to easily slip down the surface so that it wouldn't pile up on it.

A swirl of wind and mist appeared in front of the house and the mixture of water and wind parted to reveal the swordsman, Naruto and Kurama.

"Right, here we are!" The man grinned beneath his bandages as he stared at the small house.

"This place looks like a dump." Kurama said. The man's eyes turned and glared at Naruto.

"What'd you say?"

"I said it looks like a dump." Kurama said. The swordsman blinked.

"That cat talked." He stated. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, so? Got a problem with talking cats?" The blonde asked. The man shook his head.

"Nope, in fact my adoptive daughter has a cat that talks too, I just didn't know there were more than one." The man said. The two nodded.

"I see...so what is this exercise you wanted me to take so that you will teach me how to use my swords?" The blonde dragonslayer asked. The man grinned before snapping his fingers. Naruto's and Kurama's eyes widened when they felt movement to their left. Naruto quickly ducked and Kurama leaped upwards. The fox released a fireball to the left, but an ice wall suddenly formed out of thin air causing a small explosion from the point of contact. Naruto stood up, but froze when he felt something cold placed against his neck.

"Zabuza-sama, who is this boy?" Naruto turned to see a young girl, about one year older than himself, with long black hair and matching eyes. She had a rather curvaceous figure and wore a dark blue battle kimono that seemed to help highlight it. The kimono had a white snowflake pattern on it and she wore a pair of dark blue sandals. In her hands were trios of senbon made entirely of ice. They were currently being held to his jugular, but Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"It's not polite to point sharp objects." Naruto growled as the unknown girl gasped when she was suddenly sent flying through the air by a whirlwind that appeared out of nowhere. Haku flipped in the air and managed to plant her feet against a tree trunk and used it to ricochet towards the blonde, however, Zabuza appeared in between her and the blonde in a blur of movement and snatched her out of the air before placing her gently on the ground.

"Now, now Haku. No need to fight...yet. This boy wants me to teach him how to use a sword so I will teach him, but I need him to pass a test I have in mind first." The man, now identified as Zabuza grinned.

"Who are you?" The man waved his hand as Kurama settled back down on Naruto's head.

"Whoops, where are my manners? Name's Zabuza Momochi and this is my adoptive daughter I had told you about earlier, Haku. Now boy, the test I have in mind for you is that I want you to fight Haku. However, you don't use magic and you only use your swords. You can mix in melee combat with your sword strikes, but also you can't have your cat fight with you just like Haku."

"Hmmm?" Kurama seemed intrigued by the mention of another Exceed, having ignored Zabuza when he mentioned it earlier. Suddenly there was a slight chill in the air when a small, ice blue Exceed appeared on Haku's shoulder.

"Haku-sama, what is wrong? Are you alright?" The small cat asked. The cat was the same size as Kurama with shining, emerald green eyes. Her ears and tail were tipped with what looked like sharp pieces of ice.

"No, Yuki-chan. Everything is fine." Haku told her cat. Yuki nodded before looking at the fox costumed cat in front of her and gasped when she saw him pull back his fox head-like hood to reveal his face and head.

"You are like me?" Yuki gasped. Kurama nodded.

"Aye, I am an Exceed just like you." The crimson cat replied.

"Your partner is strong." Naruto complimented on Yuki's magic power. Haku nodded.

"As is yours. Fire and Ice do not mix well though." Haku said as she remembered when Kurama sent a fireball her way. The two Exceed jumped off of their partners and walked to the side as they watched their partners slip into fighting stances.

**"Seal Magic: Release!" **Naruto yelled. The seals on his wrists glowed before he summoned forth Ascalon and Excalibur.

"Zabuza-sama...those are...?" Her surrogate father nodded.

"Yes, those are the blades of Merlin. The legendary first mage, the last person to possess such tools was my master." Naruto froze at that piece of information.

"Your master...was Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Zabuza flinched before summoning forth his giant blade and held out, the tip of the sharp blade stopping just in front of his face.

"How do you know the name of my master?" Zabuza growled out. Naruto chuckled.

"How ironic...my mother really did a good job with you." Naruto laughed. Zabuza's eyes widened as he lowered his blade.

"Kushina-shishou was your mother? She never told me she was married...or had a child!" Zabuza gasped. Naruto frowned slightly.

"Well when you are a member of the Ten Wizard Saints you don't want many things to be public." Naruto replied. The student of Kushina nodded in agreement.

"True...I will address that matter later. For now, you and Haku will fight to determine whether or not you are worthy to be my student. Even if you are Kushina's son as you claim to be, I will not take on just anybody to be my student." Naruto nodded as he gripped his blades tightly. Haku summoned forth ice senbon out of thin air and slipped into a fighting stance.

"BEGIN!" Zabuza yelled as he leaped away.

Naruto roared as he leaped towards Haku with amazing speed. Haku easily dodged the vertical slice from Ascalon before jumping in the air and with a flick of her wrists, sent two senbon at the blonde. Naruto raised Excalibur and sent forth a blast of golden flame. He jumped after Haku and performed a double vertical slice before twisting and going into an upward diagonal strike with Excalibur. Haku avoided both attacks before she raised her arm and stuck a few ice senbon in her opponent's arm. Naruto felt his arm go cold, but he used Ascalon's silver flames to keep his arm from going numb as he melted the frozen weapons.

He and Haku landed on the ground, but the black haired girl didn't let up as she threw another volley of senbon at him.

**"ICE MAGIC: SHATTERING ICE SPEARS!" **Naruto's eyed widened as the volley of senbon suddenly lengthened and thickened, changing from thin needles to large spears. He quickly spun both swords in front of him and sent a tongue of flame at her which spiraled through the air. Haku vanished into mist as the attack took down her attack. She then appeared above Naruto, hands encased in ice to look like giant fists.

**"ICE MAGIC: FROST GIANT!" **Naruto crossed both his swords in front of him as the gauntlets of ice crashed against his blades. The force was so great it caused a crater to form beneath his feet, but he managed to remain standing. As Naruto looked up, he noticed her bare her teeth, revealing sharpened canines.

'I knew it!' He thought. He pushed her away with a blast of golden flame sending her into a tree, but she managed to flip in the air so that her feet planted themselves against the bark. The bark suddenly froze beneath her feet before shattering as she leaped back towards Naruto with ice senbon in hand. She threw them, causing him to jump out of the way before he looked to see her clap her hands together.

**"ICE MAGIC: BI-FROST!"** Two giant ice claws raced towards Naruto out of the blue magic seal. He narrowed his eyes as he quickly raised Ascalon and stabbed the blade into the ground and jumped atop the tip of its pommel and leap into the air. He swung Excalibur and took on both ice claws as he and Haku clashed. Haku bared her sharp teeth once more.

"So you are one of them." Naruto stated as he and Haku remained suspended in the air, trying to overpower one another. Sparks and ice shards flew from the friction and Haku's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She quickly diverted the golden sword with one claw and slashed with the other. Naruto ducked beneath the slice and then aimed an upward stab to her chin. Haku leaned back and allowed gravity to take effect as she fell. As she fell, she clapped her hands together and an ice blue magic seal formed in front of her.

**"ICE MAGIC: ARCTIC TUNNEL!"** Naruto slashed Excalibur downwards and an arc of golden fire clashed with the blizzard. A small explosion occurred and Naruto flew back, but flipped through the air and landed against a tree and used it to shoot off towards Haku. As he flew through the air, he managed to lower himself to wrench Ascalon free from the earth and spun. Silver and gold fire erupted from the swords and a fire tornado sped towards Haku.

Haku's eyes widened before she slammed her hands on the ground and a tall, thick ice wall had erected itself in front of her. The spiraling fire stream caused the ice wall to shatter apart. Naruto smirked as he landed on the ground, skidding to a stop. He twisted and formed a horizontal slash, which sent an arc of fire towards Haku as she reappeared behind him. She ducked beneath the attack and lashed out with a kick. Naruto raised his own leg and blocked the kick. He then ducked beneath Haku's punch before crossing his swords in front of him to block the ice claws that Haku covered her hands with. He parted his blades thus pushing back Haku before kicking her with a straight kick to the stomach. He quickly twisted and slammed his elbow into her face sending her reeling backwards. Haku rotated to avoid the double vertical slash that would have cleaved her in half and a pillar of flame formed from when it came into contact with the earth. Haku cartwheeled away from the fires and wiped the sweat from her brow before taking another deep breath and unleashed a blast of ice and snow from her jaws. Naruto ran froth and began to slash at the twister of ice causing the particles to be sent every which way. Haku's eyes widened as she her attack was being beaten back and channeled more magic power into her attack. Naruto's eyes widened as the blizzard overwhelmed him and completely encased him.

When the ice and snow passed over, it revealed the blonde dragonsalyer encased in a block of ice. Haku smirked as she walked up to him.

"Are you pleased, Zabuza-sama."

"I told you, Haku. I'm your father so you don't have to call me that...and on another note, no I am not." Zabuza said. Haku's eyes widened.

"Why not?" She exclaimed. Zabuza pointed at the frozen Naruto before Ascalon and Exclaibur became encased in fire and melted through his ice block. Naruto then shattered the remains of his ice prison before kicking Haku in the knee, knocking her off-balance. He then followed up with a slash to her arm, cauterizing the small wound that he had caused upon its formation. He jumped and slammed a kick to the face before backflipping off of her and stabbed his blades into the ground. Streaks of gold ad silver raced towards the ice magic user before she leaped over it and a large cloud of swirling ice formed behind her out of nowhere.

**"ICE MAGIC: A THOUSAND WATER NEEDLES OF DEATH!" **The ice tornado then formed over one thousand ice senbon. The senbon rained down on Naruto as he slashed, blasted, jumped and flipped his way through the seemingly endless storm of needles. However, many a senbon managed to pierce his skin and he felt his body becoming cold as it required a lot of magic energy to keep the flames of Excalibur and Ascalon active and his muscles were burning as the lactic acid build up was becoming a bit extensive as he continued to dodge the ice senbon.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto roared as he raised Ascalon and Excalibur into the air. He slammed both blades down on the ground and a large wave of fire raced towards Haku. Haku's eyes widened before she began to rotate at high speeds like a top.

**_"HYORYU NO HARABEN/ ICE DRAGON'S TUNDRA WHIP!"_**Naruto watched as his flames suddenly froze by the extreme sub-zero temperatures of the twin tails of ice that extended from Haku's rear. Haku panted as she had used a lot of magic power to freeze the blazing attack. She swallowed audibly when Naruto suddenly appeared in her face, Ascalon and Excalibur held to her throat in an x-shape. Naruto growled as he bared his teeth at her, but Haku returned the glare and bared her own teeth before ice senbon formed out of thin air as she froze the water vapour. The senbon impaled Naruto through several areas of his flesh before she kicked him backwards. Naruto skidded before Haku leaped into the air and ice cumulated around her hands.

**_"HYORYU NO HYOTENKAGA/ ICE DRAGON'S SUBZERO FANG!"_**She yelled as the ice formed into the shape of sharp teeth. Naruto quickly slashed upwards with Ascalon, sending a silver fire blast at the ice user, however, the flames suddenly froze in midair as the claws came into contact with them. The frozen flames shattered as Haku broke through them, much to Naruto's surprise before he ducked to avoid the attack to his head. The ground froze over as Haku made contact before her feet became coated with ice and she went into a handstand.

**_"HYORYU NO TOSOSO/ ICE DRAGON'S FROSTBITE CLAWS!"_**Naruto felt his side suddenly explode with white hot pain as the foot crashed into his ribs. She went into the force of the attack, going into a cartwheel and stabbed both blades into the ground to complete said cartwheel. He then landed before clutching his side.

"I...will...not be...beaten." Naruto growled before withdrawing both swords from the earth and slashed them in an X-shape. The X of silver and gold flames rushed towards Haku who took a deep inhalation of air.

**_"HYORYU NO HOKO/ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!"_**She sent out a blizzard from her mouth and it crashed into the flames causing an explosion at the point of contact. Both Naruto and Haku went flying through the air. Naruto then rushed forth with speeds that amazed even Haku. Zabuza's eyes widened.

'He's just as fast as her...impossible! He's not even using his wind magic to increase it.' The tanned swordsman thought in shock. Naruto leaped and flipped through the air. He roared as he changed into a large wheel of gold and silver fire. Haku raised her arms and they became coated in large quantities of ice before taking on the shape of wings.

**_"HYORYU NO YOKUGIN/ ICE DRAGON'S WING BLADE!"_**

Haku unleashed the attack at her opponent, the wings aiming to cleave her opponent in two, but she was caught off guard when she saw the wheel of fire deviate from its path and avoid the attack before it slammed into her. Haku tumbled through the air before landing against a tree and slid down its surface. She got up to see Naruto standing before her with a flaming Excalibur pointing at her throat.

"You are strong...Daughter of Glacia." Naruto muttered soft enough so that only she could hear it. The Ice Magic user's eyes widened at that. The two observed themselves. Portions of Naruto's skin were covered with ice preventing him from bleeding much, his shirt and pants were torn in multiple places from the ice senbon and he was currently feeling like he was going to freeze his ass off. Haku was not looking that much better either. Her kimono was torn along the sleeves and had many burn marks covering it. Her face and hands were covered with soot and she had a few cauterized slash wounds from where Naruto managed to strike her.

"How did you...?" Haku was interrupted as Naruto re-sealed his blades into his wrists and Zabuza began to clap lightly.

"Well done, son of Kushina."

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said. Zabuza's eyes narrowed.

"So you're _his_ son too? To think she would marry the Kiiroi Senko, another one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"They're both dead you know?" Naruto said. Zabuza's eyes widened at that before he gained a sad look in his eyes.

"I...I see." Zabuza walked up to Naruto and patted his shoulder. "Well, brat...you did good to win against Haku. Good jo-"

"Actually...I lost." Naruto said. Zabuza's and Haku's eyes widened.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haku said. Naruto smirked before raising his arms and pointed to them. He drew back his torn sleeves and raised his short up to reveal the arms and his side were freezing over.

"I've been holding the frostbite back with my magic power, but my arms had started to go numb by the time I held them to your throat. Even if I did have you at my mercy, I wouldn't be able to carry it out because I have begun to lose feeling in my arms." Naruto explained. Haku nodded before resting her hands on his frozen arms and side and the ice shattered apart like glass revealing his flesh and skin returning back to normal. Naruto sighed in relief before having Kurama come over and heat his flesh to normal body temperatures.

"Well brat, you did well. Your unorthodox style...just like Kushina-shishou's, is impeccable. You combine attack and defense in many areas so you are actually a very qualified swordsman already. However, your grip looks to be slipping, your blade tilts at an angle when you go for straight blows. Your slashes are a bit too slow for my liking as well. We'll have to work on a lot of things to work on."

"So I pass?" Naruto asked. Zabuza nodded.

"Starting today, you will begin your training with me. Haku, I'm going to hunt for some lunch first and then we'll begin after we eat...show Naruto around the house in that time." Haku nodded to her father.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama."

"I told you to stop calling me that. I'm your father not your master." Zabuza sweatdropped before he vanished in a swirl of mist. Haku and Naruto and their Exceed partners stared at one another in complete silence before Haku decided to break it.

"So...are you one of us?" Haku asked. Naruto blinked.

"That information is classified. Only those I trust will learn the truth about my skills." Naruto said. Haku nodded.

"How do you know of my Okaa-chan?" Haku asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I have managed to catch the names of many dragons along with what element they are related to. I know the names of every elemental dragon and one other type." Naruto explained, "Your Okaa-chan would no doubt have been Glacia, Dragon of the Ice and Snow. Abilities are to manipulate snow and ice and thus her powers are at its greatest during the winter months. Your weakness would be Fire Dragonslayer magic as no ordinary flames would be able to melt a dragon's icy scales."

Haku's eyes widened as the blonde basically told her her own profile.

"You know much for someone who is not a Dragonslayer." Haku's narrowed her eyes, giving him an icy glare. Naruto returned the glare with equal intensity. After a few seconds of unnecessary tension, the two ended their glaring contest before picking up their feline partners. Said felines leaped atop their partners' heads and rested there.

"What are your thoughts on what I am?" Naruto asked. Haku blinked at the sudden question as she led Naruto to the house.

"I think...I think you are one of us. You know too much about our species to be labeled as a non-dragonslayer. The only question is how you are able to mask the magic you have because your magic is purely wind magic in nature and it is not that of Cyclonus, the Wind Dragon or like Grandine the Sky Dragon. Dragonslayer magic has a specific feel about it that allows us to recognize one another and yet you do not possess that feeling in your magic." Haku said. Naruto nodded.

"Then what is your conclusion?"

"I conclude that either you are not a dragonslayer or you are one, but you do a very good job at hiding it." Haku answered. Naruto smirked inwardly.

'Excellent, I can't have anyone other than imouto and Kurama know of my true abilities.' Narto frowned though as the image of his imouto came to mind, 'Wendy...' He wondered how she was doing and if she still felt sad about him leaving her. He knew she'd be happy from getting that birthday gift he left her but he knew she would be missing him not long after that.

"Well?" Naruto looked up and saw Haku and Yuki holding the door open for him to enter. Naruto blinked before Kurama slapped him.

"What was that for?" He grumbled.

"Go inside you idiot!" The fox costumed cat ordered.

"Shut up, fur ball!" Naruto yelled back as he flicked Kurama's ears. His actual ears, not the fox costume's own. Naruto observed the house. It was like any regular house. There was a kitchen, a living room, a small dining room, bathroom and a flight of stairs that most likely led to the bedrooms and another bathroom.

"It's not much, but it's where we can live in." Haku stated. Naruto and Kurama nodded before they walked over to the couch. He sat down on it, Kurama jumping off of his head and bounced on the cushy surface and purred in content. After spending about an hour to eat, get acquainted with the home and just sit down and do nothing, the two dragonslayers and Exceed sat on the couch with bored looks on their faces.

"Wanna train?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Haku yelled all too loudly. Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement causing Haku to blush in embarrassment. "I mean..." She cleared her throat, "Yes, let us go train, Naruto-san."

* * *

Zabuza was walking back from his hunting. A fully grown stag was draped over his shoulder as he returned his decapitating sword to the pocket dimension to await the time it was to be requip-ed again.

"I'm walking in the woods...DUN DUN DUN DUN! I'm walking in the woods...DUN DUN DUN DUN! Got some dinner to eat...DUN DUN DUN DUN! And then I'm gonna...pound the brat into pulp with training. YOSH!" Zabuza sang the words to himself. However, as he approached his home he paused when he heard odd noises. He focused on his sense of hearing and listened to what was occurring.

"Come on Naruto-san! Move faster...do it harder!"

"I'm trying, alright! Damn it, just shut up!"

"Come on, damn it! Just do it already!" Zabuza's left eye twitched as he began to hear loud...inappropriate sounds that like groaning, moaning and grunting.

"Haku we've been at this for hours and without rest too, I'm getting a bit nauseated from the constant motions. Maybe we should stop for a while!"

"Are you mad? You're the only person who has managed to make me hit my breaking point. Now come at me!"

"If you insist." Naruto sighed. Zabuza's eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists as he heard more groans and grunts reach his ears.

"THE BRAT IS DEAD!" The swordsman roared as he tackled through the few bushes that separated him from his and his daughter's home. He then blinked and stared as he saw Naruto on top of Haku, hand wrapped around her throat and Haku was holding a pair of ice claws to his stomach.

"Zabuza-sam...I mean, Otou-san..." Naruto got up and dusted himself off before helping Haku up, "We were just training." Haku grinned innocently.

"I'll take that." Zabuza looked to see Kurama and Yuki taking away the dead stag.

"But I...You...and him...and her...with the...and the thing with..and GRRRRR!" Zabuza stomped off causing Naruto and Haku to look at each other with confused expressions.

"Your father is an odd person." Naruto commented. Haku shrugged.

"You get used to it. Wanna go again?" She asked.

"No." he stated bluntly. Haku suddenly appeared on top of a tree, head hanging with the words 'REJECTION' hanging above her head.

"He's so mean to me." She sobbed quietly to herself. Naruto couldn't withhold the sweatdrop that formed itself on the back of his head.

'Women are still an enigma.' He thought before going in to help Kurama with the stag. After cooking the stag and, per Zabuza's rules, Naruto and Haku had to have a shower before eating lunch. Of course, Zabuza made sure to look at Naruto carefully. That earlier...incident...made his mind wander a bit to the...inappropriate side of the situations between the blonde and his daughter. After eating, Naruto and Zabuza set out to start their training.

"Alright, Naruto. Now the sword style I'm going to teach you is called the Art of Silent Killing." Zabuza said. "You're a wind magic user so your wind magic allows you to move quickly, but the thing is that even if you attack, your opponent can still hear you. Come at me." Zabuza said as he held his zanpakuto at the ready. Naruto held Ascalon and Exclaibur before vanishing into the wind. Suddenly, the grass rustled and he heard the soft whistle of the wind, so the experienced swordsman's tilted to the right and he positions his large blade horizontally to take the blow from Naruto's swords.

"I heard the grass rustle. You see, everything generates sound waves, even wind. Wind is said to howl, whistle and whisper. I heard the wind you used and so I was able to counter effectively." Zabuza explained. Naruto's eyes widened at that. He always thought the wind was silent, but he was obviously wrong, and Naruto was not one who liked being wrong.

"I see, so how do I become...silent?" Naruto asked. Zabuza smirked beneath his bandages.

"Now you see, the art of silent killing is such that it causes you to make everything the user wishes to become silent, to become as such. This is done by releasing a thin, yet concentrated layer of magic energy into the air. This would act as a sort of sound blocker, muting everything around the opponent. It is a style that I developed myself so I know how it works. It's just hard to explain certain parts. The part with magic acting as a mute is such a part. Now then, as I was saying...once that is done, you channel magic energy beneath your feet, however since you're a wind magic user, you'd be able to levitate and so this part would not be worth learning, but if you want to know...just channel a small coat of magic energy beneath your feet. This allows the sounds your feet make with surfaces to become muted and thus you are basically silent."

"Like this?" Naruto asked as he vanished into the wind. Zabuza's eyes widened as the boy seemed to disappear and he barely heard anything. Haku, Kurama and Yuki were looking around the training area from the sidelines for the blonde dragonslayer. However, they suddenly gasped when they saw Naruto silently appearing out from behind a tree and stalking towards Zabuza. However, Zabuza's ears twitched as he caught Naruto's soft, almost inaudible breathing and the beating of his heart.

"Well done. I guess your use of wind magic allowed you to master the walking part, but you have to be able to silence even your breathing and your heart beat. So we'll work on that." Naruto nodded as he vanished from behind Zabuza and reappeared back in front of him.

"Anything else?"

"Now this style of sword play is best utilized in areas where visibility is low. So I will be training you in my **Water Magic: Hidden Mist** technique which is sure to lower your visibility to as low as possible. Then when that is done...I will take away the mist and you do it blind folded. Your sense of hearing is good, Naruto." Zabuza said. Naruto's ears twitched when his master's voice vanished. He blinked and suddenly Zabuza disappeared from view and in another blink he was suddenly resting his arm on his left shoulder.

"But not good enough." Naruto turned, eyes wide as he saw the grinning swordsman.

'I didn't hear him at all...even with my advanced hearing. Impossible!' Naruto gaped. Zabuza then raised his arms, one to his chest, while the other was raised high into the air.

"I will now train you in the Art of Silent Killing. **WATER MAGIC: HIDDEN MIST!" **Zabuza yelled and suddenly water vapour surrounded the area. Naruto squinted.

'I can't see a damn thing.' He thought only to suddenly feel cold steel against his neck.

"Focus, Naruto. Again!" Zabuza vanished into the mist once more as he removed Kubikiribocho from new student's neck. Naruto took deep breath and he began to focus on his sense of hearing as well as his sight. He heard the wind blow and turned in that direction only to feel the tip of Zabuza's blade behind him.

"Good. You heard the wind from the speed I moved at, but you didn't catch me though. You're dead once again, Naruto. AGAIN!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

This was going to be tougher than he thought.

* * *

Timeskip: Four Months, Year-X780

Steel clashed against steel as Naruto fought against Zabuza. Blindfolded.

"Good, good...you've improved these past few months, Naruto." Zabuza said before he crashed Kubikiribocho against Ascalon. Naruto redirected the large blade and stabbed Zabuza's chest with Excalibur. However, the master swordsman deflected his student's blade with a kick to the elbow, but Naruto suddenly vanished into the wind as Zabuza blade came crashing down on his blindfolded form.

"Hehe, you're playing the old wind trick on me? Well brat, you may have gotten better..." Zabuza sliced to his left causing Naruto to have to block with both of his swords, "But you're still going to have to better if you want to keep up with me."

"You talk too much!" Naruto said as he suddenly appeared to Zabuza's right causing the brown haired man to gape beneath his bandaged mouth. Zabuza's eyes narrowed.

"That's my trick you know."

"And you gave it a shitty name too. The Disappear-o trick? Really, Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto said rolling his eyes beneath his blindfold before lazily blocking the Kubikiribocho with Excalibur and then spun and aimed an upward diagonal slash Zabuza's leg. The older male jumped and flipped in the air. Now this exercise seemed rather simple. Fight him with a blindfold on. However, the thing that made this a challenge was the fact that Zabuza had silenced everything around his student, everything but his own breathing, which was almost inaudible, his heart beat and his vocal chords so that he could talk when he wanted to.

Naruto jumped into the air and backflipped before landing in front of the house where Haku was sipping tea as she played chess with Kurama and Yuki.

"He has gotten better." Yuki commented in a soft voice, much like Haku's. The ice dragonslayer nodded.

"He has, but his arrogance and outlook on the human race hasn't changed at all. He sees all, but himself and those he sees as strong, as weaklings and a waste of his time."

"Actually, smarts also plays as strength in Naruto's opinion." Kurama told Haku and Yuki.

"In what way?" The Blue Exceed asked as he watched as Naruto rolled to avoid a downward slash from Zabuza before sending an arc of gold fire at him.

"There was a time in a restaurant we had seen back in Onibus Town a few months back. Met a blue haired waitress who was a part of that stupid guild called Fairy Ass or something."

"Fairy Tail." Yuki and Haku corrected him. The fire using feline waved his paw.

"Yeah, Fairy Tail. Anyways, he was studying up on his Seal Magic when the waitress had decided to take the time and chat up our little blonde hero. Boy was he taken down a few pegs when she began to ask him these smart sounding questions. Good thing he understood them too." Kurama laughed lightly.

"So he likes the girl?" Haku asked with a smirk. She always thought Naruto was one to avoid relationships, but this girl made her think differently.

"Oh no. The girl was much too cheerful for his tastes, though when she became serious and began to ask him the Seal Magic questions...he was actually impressed with the girl to such a degree that he had practically, on the spot, changed his opinion of her being a weak little Solid Script mage." Kurama said. Haku blinked.

"Interesting. So he has a thing for smart girls?"

"Gotta be strong too. Though from what I saw, that girl had mental strength like you wouldn't believe...it's just the physical aspects that were holding him back a bit, but nothing time won't change." Kurama said with a shrug. "She was only thirteen after all."

"Well that's not too young. It's only three years apart." Haku said. She looked as the blindfolded blonde crossed his blades and took a strike from her father before he was being pushed back. He suddenly vanished into the wind and reappeared above her father and sent two blasts of fire from the tips of his mother's swords. A large explosion formed from the point of contact with the ground as Zabuza leaped out of the way.

'Hehe, Naruto-kun, you really are one unpredictable boy aren't you?' The Ice Dragonslayer thought as she watched the panting Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse.

"Good job, brat. You've gotten your sense of hearing to such a degree you could go toe-to-toe with just about anyone, except me of course." Naruto scoffed at his master's words.

"Please, Zabuza-sensei. I was...kicking...your ass." Naruto said as wiped the sweat from his brow before falling to the ground from exhaustion. A few moments passed as the group watched the downed blonde.

"A little help." Naruto's cry was muffled by the grass causing everyone to sweatdrop at the scene. Kurama shook his head as he flew over to the wind mage and picked him up as Zabuza walked towards Haku.

"I swear, you're gonna kill yourself one day with how hard you push yourself." The fox costumed cat muttered to his blonde partner/friend.

"I'm a Dragonslayer, I refuse to be beaten by a mere human mage...even if it is one who obviously outclasses me." Naruto added. Kurama raised an eyebrow as he formed a puzzled expression on his face.

"You admit that someone is superior to you?"

"If I could use my wind magic attacks with my swords, I would wipe the floor with Zabuza-sensei, but if terms of sword play alone...he is greater than me even when I used wind magic and the silencing technique. He certainly is an excellent fighter." Naruto admitted.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...son of the Black Dragon...actually admit to being weaker than someone."

"I'm not weaker, he's just better. There's a difference cause in a full on fight with no restraints I'd dominate." The red furred cat chuckled at that before resting Naruto on the porch in front of the house.

"You've gotten better brat, in fact you're close to being better than me if you keep doing what you're doing now, but..."

"I'll never be better than Okaa-chan..I know, you've told me that a million times." Naruto said with a bored expression as he took a sip of water from the bottle Zabuza threw to him.

"Exactly. I may be YOUR teacher, but your mother was MY teacher. You can't become better than a teacher's teacher." The bandage wearing swordsman said as he deposited Kubikiribocho into the pocket dimension due to his Requip.

"What else is there to learn, Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto asked. Zabuza raised a non-existing eyebrow at that.

"I've taught you a great deal already, brat. And you've soaked it all up like a sponge. You learn too quickly for your own good, but if you want to learn anything else then I guess the only thing that would be worth your time would be to teach you the entirety of my Art of Silent Killing style because Haku is not really one to wield a blade. Her Dragonslayer magic is not one which requires blades. I just teach her some stances to utilize with her attacks, but let's face it brat...we're not getting any younger and I want to pass on my sword style to someone I trust."

Naruto stared impassively at the brown haired man before nodding, "I'll do it."

"Huh?" Zabuza stated intelligently.

"I said I'll do it. I'll carry on your legacy...my mother's legacy as well. I have her swords and like you said, I have her unorthodox style of sword fighting, but if I combine that with you style, sensei...I can carry both of yours and your sensei's sword styles." Naruto said. "My mother died to protect me, I'd be damned if I didn't respect her for what she did and carrying on the will of her and her student is the best thing I can do so far. I aim to become strong...stronger than my biological father and my adoptive one." Naruto stood up as he unleashed his flaming blades, his eyes burning with equally intense determination.

"Teach me the Art of Silent Killing"

Zabuza's eyes widened as he watched the boy before him and smirked.

"You got it, you idiotic brat. But I an't going easy on you." Naruto growled in an intimidating fashion, his pupils unconsciously becoming vertical slits.

"Easiness is for the weak, Zabuza-sensei."

* * *

(Timeskip) Unknown Location, Year-X784

A two figures walked through the forest. One was a man, about twenty years old. He had spiky blonde locks and cerulean blue eyes. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek. His skin was slightly tanned and his body was lean, with barely, if not any, fat present. He wore a black, long sleeved t-shirt with blue patterns on it that made it look like small wisps of flame. He wore a pair of dark blue pants and a pair of white socks with black boots. Around his neck was a necklace with a golden flame charm on it. A long, black trench coat with the kanji for 'Apocalypse' was imprinted on it back was worn over the entire outfit.

The second was a red furred cat that stood about two and a half feet tall, with black fur where its eyes were. Said eyes were a crimson colour with black, vertical slits. The cat had black claws on its paws and a long, red, fox-like tail which poked through a hole in the kitsune-like costume it was wearing. The head of the cat was covered by the hood of its kitsune themed costume, hiding its face from the shadows of the hood.

As the two walked through the forest, the bushes and trees began to rustle before at least ten men, each one wore black armour and held obsidian blades, jumped out from their hiding places.

"Oi, buddy. We're members of the Dark Guild, Black Knight. If you want to live, give us everything you have and we'll let you live." The blonde man chuckled at the man's threat.

"The Sleeping Dragon...is not one that should be woken up." The small cat said to the members of the Dark Guild. The Black Knights growled beneath their helmets before raising their blades.

"One last warning before we kill you and take your stuff by force...hand them over." The twenty year old blonde shook his head as if in disappointment.

"I spent four years training with a demon of a swordsman and now...I finally get the chance to test out my strength." The blonde's wrists suddenly glowed, one silver and the other gold.

**"Seal Magic: Release!" **Naruto yelled as he summoned forth the blades of Merlin. He gripped the shining blades before he vanished into the wind with Kurama. The Black Knight members' eyes all widened in shock.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He disappeared, and I don't hear anything." The Black Knight members glanced around blindly, unknowing of the fact that the blonde was standing right behind them, blade poised to strike. He then walked up to the Black Knight and whispered in his ear.

"Boo!" And with that, the blade was impaled through his stomach. Naruto vanished into the wind once more before he began to silently and quickly, cut down the Black Knight guild members. Some tried to flee, only to be kicked back into their positions. They watched as their fellow guild mates were impaled and/or beheaded before they were set afire by the burning blades of Merlin. In what seemed to be agonizingly long hours, but in reality was actually only two minutes, the last Black Knight member was left standing. He gulped in fear, clutching his shaking blade. Suddenly, the wind whistled past him.

"Brain, Heart, Liver, Kidneys, Spinal Chord, Larynx and Lungs." Naruto voice seemed to come from everywhere as he silently and swiftly walked around his opponent, a mist of pure magic energy coating the battle field and obstructing the Black Knight's vision.

"Decisions, Decisions." Kurama's deep voice cackled before he frowned. "I say to cut him in all seven. Don't take the time to pick a spot." The man was weak-kneed by the end of Kurama's note.

"I say..." Naruto's grin matched that of his draconian parent's as he suddenly appeared behind his opponent, "I say...burn him!" Naruto grinned as he stabbed Ascalon and Excalibur into the armoured man's chest and he began to burn. The holy flames that could burn even a dragon, consumed the dark guild member's body before his body became ashes within a matter of one minute, his armour now a grotesque, black piece of twisted metal that was still red from the extreme heat. Naruto flicked his wrist and the pieces of liquid metal flew off his blades before he re-sealed the two ancient swords of his mother.

"I think that went rather well, don't you think?" The Exceed grinned like the vulpine he could become. Naruto nodded as he cancelled the haze of magic energy and the environment became visible once more.

"Aye." He replied before walking off, Kurama flying beside him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_One Month Ago, Year-X784_

_"Naruto...I have taught you all I can. You are now a master in my eyes." Zabuza said as he stabbed Kubikiribocho into the ground to lean up against. Naruto re-sealed Ascalon and Excalibur before bowing._

_"Thank you, Zabuza-sensei." He responded. The brown haired man ruffled Naruto's hair, an action that bewildered Naruto as he had never shown true affection. Unless you call being swatted around while a seal protected you from the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse affection._

_"Naruto...you were an excellent student. I'm sure who ever taught you magic would be proud of the mage that you are now."_

_"I thank you again, Zabuza-sensei."_

_"Haku will miss having you, but since she's not here to say goodbye...she said for me to tell you to, and I quote, 'Introduce me to that cute, smarty-pants, blue haired girl that Kurama told me about.', end quote." Zabuza chuckled as he saw the blonde's eye twitch in annoyance._

_"Haku is so bothersome." He sighed into his palm. Zabuza then patted Naruto on the shoulder._

_"Now Naruto, I want you to promise me something before I let you leave us for good." Zabuza said with a serious tone. Naruto remained stoic as he watched his, now former, sensei. "Promise me that you will uphold the legacy that your Okaa-chan and I had made for you. You are a great swordsman and an even greater mage, Naruto. Do not give up. Do not let anyone tell you that your version of good and bad is wrong because everyone has their own sense of right and wrong. Never forget who you are and don't let anyone try to change you. I've known you for four years and I see that you are a cold killer. You see those who are weak as a waste of your time and do nothing to show your discontent towards them as you brutally end their lives and as for the ones you see as strong, you make sure to have them remember you from the way you nearly end their lives...but I know that beneath that, you care for those you hold precious to you. You treasure those you call 'nakama' and I want you to stay that way because that is what sets you apart from the scum in this world of ours. You fight for yourself, but when you are around people whom you see as your precious people, people like Haku and Yuki, you fight for them. You fight for their sakes and you kill for their sakes so that you can make the world a better place for them to live in. Remain true to yourself, Naruto and continue to follow that path of protecting your nakama."_

_Naruto stared at his master before nodding._

_"I promise, Zabuza-sensei."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

'The Student of the Silent Killer, The Son of two of the Ten Wizard Saints...The Son of a Dragon...that is who I am. I promise Zabuza-sensei...I will be what I am because if it's anything Tou-san taught me, it's that a dragon never breaks its oaths.' Naruto's cloak fluttered in the wind as he and Kurama walked off to wherever they would go.

'I never go back on my word.'

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be showing Naruto's journey through the world as canon begins. It is X784, the year of Fairy Tail canon. Hope you will be as ecstatic as I am when I bring those chapters out. And if you've seen this week's manga chapter, I just have one thing to say. ERZA IS A GOD DAMN BADASS! I have such ideas for when I reach the Grand Magic Games in this story. I'm so going to have Naruto kick ass in Pandemonium. Thanks to Legend of the Kyuubi for the attack names and their japanese translations for Haku. Until next chapter-K.D)**


	8. Chapter 8:The Golden Wind God

Dragonslayer

Chapter 8: The Golden Wind God

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: Gotta say, I'm liking the reaction to this story from you guys. Only 7 chapters in and I already have near 300. Though I know there are writers who have been able to get at least over 200 with just 2 chapters and so they'd obviously have way more than me by the time they reached this far in a story. Also I got over 40'000 Hits and this fic has been added to 13 C2's. That's a lot of love for this story in my opinion. Glad you guys like the story so much.**

**Also, many of you readers have been finding my pairing for Naruto and Levy to be questionable. Be honest when I ask you this. Do you think I should leave it as NarutoxLevy or should I change the pairing. I'm a writer and writer's do what they can to please their readers. So tell me what are your opinions and if you all think I should change the pairing, I will. Also, if you all do ask for change, I will put up a poll to decide Naruto's new mate. Though, NO FRICKIN' ERZA! I hate that pairing now after seeing it done so many times.)**

Unknown Location, Year-X784

The sky was seemingly set afire as it was now a mixture of reds, oranges, yellows, pinks and purples thus marking that sundown was coming upon the kingdom of Fiore. Naruto and Kurama traversed the land of Fiore for what seemed like weeks or months. With Naruto's ability to absorb the Eternano from the air to create condensed magic energy as a meal, he rarely had to venture towards a town to satisfy his hunger and thirst and with Kurama being, partially, a fire kitsune, the Exceed rarely required the need for drink and ate fire. This, he gained from Naruto as he ate the flames of the blades of Merlin. Although they hardly ever needed to eat that didn't stop them from eating at every town they went to just so they could enjoy the taste of real food. As the two continued to walk through the land, Kurama sniffed the air.

"Ah, I love the smell of fresh, forest air." Kurama exhaled a stream of fire and held out his paw to catch the, now burnt, bird and ate it. Naruto remained silent as he adjusted his cloak before removing the mask that covered the lower half of his face. Ever since the boy had left Zabuza and Haku four years ago, the blonde had decided to find something to cover the lower half of his face, in remembrance of his former sword wielding teacher.

"Do you really have to wear that?" Kurama asked. The blonde dragonslayer nodded.

"Yup. Besides, you shouldn't be one to talk. You have a hood on almost all the time." Naruto retorted as he finished pulling down the skin tight mask. "Also...everyone looks badass when you cover an area of your face."

"Then you should cover your whole face so no one will see the ugliness." He laughed before the cat was knocked off from his perch as Naruto picked him up and dropped him on the ground.

"Your hood covers your entire face, so I'm lucky that I don't have to see YOUR hideous face." Naruto countered. Kurama continued to laugh as he flew after Naruto and landed back on his head.

"Oh come on, you know I look awesome." Kurama smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes at the red and black furred cat. The Exceed then sniffed the air before gaining a perplexed look in his crimson orbs.

"Hmm?" Kurama performed **Aera** and sprouted his white feathered wings before taking to the skies. He took another deep breath through his nose, Naruto watching in confusion as Kurama looked down at him.

"There's a town up ahead!" The Exceed called out to the blonde. Naruto tilted his head.

"How far?" He asked. Kurama sniffed the air once more.

"About ten miles in the direction we were heading! It should take us an hour if we walk." Kurama flew back down and landed atop his perch, also known as, Naruto's head. "The town seems rather old too because it smells like eroded limestone and brick."

"Alright, we'll stop off there for a while and rest. Maybe take a day or two off from walking." Naruto said. A deafening silence filled the air as they continued to walk. Kurama watched the blonde before frowning.

"So...when do you think you will go back for Wendy?" Kurama asked. Naruto stopped and his lips formed a frown before he adopted a thinking position.

"How long has it been...since I left her?" He turned to ask. Kurama shrugged.

"How old are you now...physically I mean." Kurama clarified since they did spend many a year within the pocket dimension when they had begun their training with Acnologia, and the dragon did state that time moved faster in the other dimension.

"I'm twenty." Naruto replied. Kurama nodded.

"Then it's been seven years since you left Wendy." Naruto chuckled lightly at that.

"She's twelve right now. I wonder how she is doing?" The Apocalypse Dragonslayer wondered. Kurama patted the blonde's head.

"I'm sure she's fine, Naruto. She is your imouto and your student. If she were anything lesser than that, then she wouldn't be fine." Kurama grinned foxily at Naruto. The blonde dragonslayer nodded with a smirk.

"True, Wendy would be fine since she was under MY tutelage." The dragonslayer spoke with a prideful tone, a tone he gained from his adoptive father. "Besides, if she wasn't, I'd kill whoever harmed her before I'd go to pound the weakness out of her being." Naruto said. Kurama blinked.

"Did you just make a joke?" Naruto frowned.

"Of course not. Humour is beyond me." Kurama rolled his eyes at the blonde.

'Yep he made a joke' Kurama thought to himself. "You're really annoying, just like your father."

"Which one?"

"Which one? What kind of stupid question is that?" Naruto flicked the winged cat on the forehead.

"Acnologia it is, then." Naruto said. He then looked back to the crimson eyed cat. "So how much farther to the town?" Kurama sniffed the air as the blonde asked his question.

"About...five more miles." The fox costumed cat replied. Naruto grabbed Kurama and took to the skies before flying off, a sonic boom sounding as he broke the sound barrier.

"Do you really have to break the speed of sound?" Kurama deadpanned. Naruto nodded with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"It's fun." He deadpanned, causing Kurama to sweatdrop.

* * *

Tully Village

Naruto hovered over Tully Village. The village was a decent size, about half the size of Clover Town. It seemed to be composed of many old looking buildings and a large clock tower stood out amongst the throng of buildings.

'Probably a tourist village.' Naruto thought as he spied a few people taking pictures with image capturing lachrymal before moving on.

"This is a rather quiet place. We could settle down here for a while." Kurama said. Naruto shrugged in response to the Exceed's statement.

"We could." Was all he said before his eyes narrowed upon the presence of numerous Rune Knights.

"What are Rune Knights doing here?" He asked more to himself than Kurama. The fox costumed cat watched the soldiers of the Magic Council with a calculating look.

"Odd. This town doesn't look like a place where Rune Knights would need to be stationed." Kurama looked around before spying a large sign for a pub down below.

"Oh, look...a pub. Those places tend to be chock full of information." The red eyed Exceed informed his partner, "ALSO...THERE'S ALCOHOL!" Kurama grinned as he sat up and tugged at Naruto's golden locks as if they were the reins for horses. "Mush, brat! The fire whiskey awaits!" Naruto glanced upwards at the red eyed cat. An, 'are-you-serious?' look plastered on his face. The crimson Exceed grinned foxily in response.

"I see...well, I'm only buying ten bottles. No more."

"Oh please, you could afford to buy the whole place with what Acnologia left behind as your inheritance." Kurama rolled his eyes. Naruto smirked.

"True, but try not to pass out this time. Neh, fur ball?" Kurama huffed at that.

"Please, I burn through alcohol."

"Not when it comes to fire whiskey." Naruto replied before diving down from the skies and landed in front of the pub. The townsfolk below were in shock at seeing a man fall from the heavens and suddenly appear as if he were flying. The people began to talk amongst one another and Naruto, deciding he wanted to look like a badass, pulled up his face mask and entered the pub, kicking the door open. The occupants stared at the blonde as he entered before returning to their own conversations. Naruto walked up to the bar and sat down.

The bar tender walked up to Naruto. Said bar tender was a voluptuous, blue haired woman with violet eyes. She wore a black dress with a slit along the length revealing much of her leg and a neckline that revealed much of which appealed to the eye. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the bar tender winked at him.

"So, handsome, what can I get ya?" She asked. Naruto kept back the urge to roll his eyes at the woman.

"Get me ten bottles of fire whiskey for the cat." Naruto said as he laid out a few gems on the table. The woman gasped as she picked them up and studied them.

"Are these real?"

"Real as real can get. They don't break, that's how you can tell they are real." Naruto said. The bar tender threw down a ruby and picked it up and saw there were no cracks, no dents and nothing which revealed any physical damage. In fact, the floor was the one that received the damage. She smirked as she pocketed the rubies and emeralds before her and brought out the ten bottles of fire whiskey. Kurama immediately jumped down from Naruto's head and threw back his hood. Upon doing so, he began to guzzle the fire whiskey as if it were his life source.

"So, care to tell me what's a handsome fella like you doing in a small town like Tully?" The bar tender asked as she wiped a glass clean. Naruto looked at the girl's name tag.

"Well Miss...Portia...you do know it is impolite to go around asking things that are none of your business." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek. The bar tender, now identified as Portia, stroked her blue locks before reaching out to his mask.

"Well, I find people with a mysterious look to be rather...enticing." She licked her lips. Naruto caught a glance from Kurama who hissed at the woman. Portia backed off a bit as the cat turned back to its whiskey before reaching to pull down Naruto's mask, but he grabbed the offending hand and slammed it forcefully on the bat counter.

"Do not...touch...the mask." Naruto growled. Portia nodded as she felt the killer intent from the blonde.

"So...gotta name, boy?" She asked.

"I believe we're not that far apart in age, so 'boy' is not appropriate title for me. I'm guessing you're about twenty two. I'm twenty. Anyways, I have no interest in granting you my identity, but I do have a question for you?" Naruto asked. Portia blinked at the accurate measure of her age.

"Wow, you're good at guessing ages. You got mine spot on." Portia commented. Naruto gave a small smirk beneath his mask, but didn't respond verbally. Naruto and Portia remained silent for a while, taking in the sights of men and women drinking, flirting and partying to their heart's content. Then Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So about that question?" Naruto said. Portia blinked in confusion before having her face meet her palm.

"Oh right, you wanted to ask me something. My bad." Naruto waved his hand to say that it was no trouble. Portia crossed her arms beneath her large chest as she bent over to lean against the bar counter. Naruto looked at her face so as to not get another nosebleed and have a repeat situation of what happened with Levy in Onibus Town.

"Alright, smart guy. Whatcha got to ask me?" She asked.

"I want to know why these people here are all uneasy." He said, "Why?" Portia pursed her lips as she stared into Naruto's emotionless blue orbs and even if they revealed nothing to her, she could tell that he wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Well...the thing is that a various series of kidnappings have been occurring here in Tully Village. The people of the village are being taken by the Devon Theft Family. They've been kidnapping people with the help of the Dark Guild, Black Knight." Naruto and Kurama looked at each other upon the mention of the dark guild.

"I've heard of them...killed a few myself a while ago." Naruto said. Kurama continued to drink as he downed the sixth bottle of fire whiskey. Portia's eyes widened.

"You killed members from Black Knight?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Tried to mug me...I stopped them before they could." He replied as he scratched behind Kurama's ear causing the cat to purr. Portia leaned forward and then looked into the blonde dragonslayer's eyes.

"Well do you think you could help us? They've been doing it for a while and none of the guilds here in Fiore have responded to the requests we've sent out." Portia pleaded. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"And why should I help this town. People can't always be around to fight your battles. Get up and do it yourselves." Naruto said coldly. Portia's eyes lined with tears.

"You're a bastard!" She exclaimed.

"And what if I am? Besides, what's so important about these Black Knight people? They're weak and insignificant." The blonde replied, "They are hardly worth my time and I'm not going to go and waste it to try and get rid of something that other guilds could have done long ago." Portia remained silent as tears flowed from her eyes.

"But...But my sister, she...she..." Naruto sighed as he watched the blue haired woman cry in front of him. However he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned around.

"What?" He asked. He looked to see a large man standing before him. He was rather fit, with bulging muscles that showed he spent a lot of time working his body. He was bald and wore a black leather jacket and no shirt underneath to show his eight pack of abs. He also wore a pair of black ripped jeans. The man stared at Naruto, cracking his knuckles.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, making my girl cry like that?" The man growled out. Naruto stared at the Portia who looked at the man.

"Rex, come on. Leave him alone, he didn't do anything!" Portia said as she wiped away her tears. "I'm just a bit upset from having Illiana taken from me." Rex's gaze hardened when he turned back to Naruto.

"You had her bring up Illy! That's it, you're dead!" Rex picked up Naruto by the cloak collar and punched him, sending him flying through the air and crashing into a table. The table cracked in two and Naruto stood up, shaking his head to rid himself of the beer that got into his hair. Naruto stood back up, only to get punched in the face by Rex once more. Portia's eyes widened.

"REX STOP IT!" Rex turned to the blue haired girl and pulled his arm free from her grip as she tried to hold him back.

"This bastard made you cry by bringing up little Illy. I ain't gonna let that slide, Portia!" Rex said. Naruto got up and adjusted his cloak and he turned to Portia.

"So...who is Illiana?" Naruto asked. The members of the pub looked at the blonde.

"She's...She's my little sister. She was taken away two days ago, and I don't know what the hell they've done with her!" Portia sobbed. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Kurama who nodded in return. Kurama got up as he just finished his last bottle of fire whiskey and left the pub. Naruto then got up and was about to walk past Rex, but the larger man held back Naruto.

"Oi, I ain't done with you yet, blondie." Rex growled as he went to punch Naruto once more, but Naruto simply raised his hand and caught the fist. The other occupants of the bar watched in awe as Naruto caught the larger man's fist as if it were a ball of paper. Naruto looked to Portia with a slightly softer look in his cold eyes.

"Where are they?" He asked. The pub members watched Portia as they all had confused looks.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Where are the headquarters for Black Knight and the Devon Family?" Naruto asked as he kept his grip on Rex's fist sturdy, ignoring the fact that the man's bones were currently being crushed as Naruto slowly applied more pressure.

"I...I don't...I don't know." Portia said. However, a random waitress raised her hand. Said waitress was a woman with a large bust and wide hips with red hair and grey eyes.

"I...I know where they are. I was taken to their base when they tried to kidnap me, but I managed to escape." The red haired waitress said with a blush as she was suddenly feeling nervous at all the attention she was getting. She blushed a deeper crimson when she saw Naruto's beautiful, at least in her mind, cerulean blue eyes staring at her.

"And?"

"They are just five miles south of here. It's a large, black building. You can't miss it." The waitress said with a slightly dazed tone of voice as she continued to stare into Naruto's eyes. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said politely before turning to Rex and crashed his knee into the man's stomach before letting go of the man's fist and punching him in the face. Rex flew through the wall of the pub and lay in a pile of wood in pain. "Don't touch me again, or I will kill you." Naruto told Rex. Portia then stopped him and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you." Naruto didn't reply as he watched Portia. If this woman lost her little sister, she'd no doubt lose her mind. Naruto nodded as an image of the Sky Dragonslayer smiling like she normally did entered his mind's eye. If something had happened to Wendy, he'd no doubt lose it as well. Family and nakama were something that Naruto treasured beyond belief. A quality that Zabuza had reminded him of having before he left. Naruto had made a promise to remain true to himself. He would teach those bastards at Black Knight a thing or two about why you never mess with a person's family...even if it wasn't his own.

"Mutual feelings of attachment can have you get like this?" Kurama asked as he spied the rage in Naruto's cerulean orbs. The blonde and the Exceed exited the pub, a crowd watching them leave the village. Naruto turned to Kurama.

"I promised Zabuza-sensei that I would remain who I was. These people...I can sympathize, as well as empathize with them. Having to leave Ayame nee-chan, Sakura, Ino, Shikamary, Chouji, Ji-chan...everyone, it actually led me to nearly having an emotional breakdown like when I learned of my true parentage. I felt the same way when I was forced to leave Wendy, but to a lesser degree since I did it within good reasoning on my part."

"And the people in Clover Town?"

"Those were Tou-san's orders, and besides...like I told him. I understood the fact that with me being his dragonslayer, if people found out, they might use them to get to me. I have been doing what I can to remain secretive in my status as Tou-san's Dragonslayer, but I am merely human. I will slip up one day, but when I do...I'll kill the one who finds out."

"So you're using your empathy as a way to try and give reasoning to the fact that you're about to slaughter an entire dark guild?"

"Not that alone, but Kurama...to have to leave someone is basically the same as losing them. You know as well as I do that I...I actually am very protective of those I keep close to me and when I left the others in Clover Town that is how I felt. I felt as if I were losing the people I cared about...my nakama. These people...they're more human than I am, and as such, they don't deserve to undergo what I have to go through and what I went through..." Naruto sighed. Planting his face into his palm, he mumbled, "Sometimes I hate being overcome by emotions that make me do these things despite my better judgement"

"Don't we all. Besides, those people in Clover Town made you how you are today, and at least you're not as bad as Acnologia. You'd be destroying everything...including all the bars and then I would have no fire whiskey to drink." Kurama said as he rested atop Naruto's head. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up, you dumbass fur ball." The crowd behind the duo watched them leave Tully Village in the direction of the Black Knight guild.

"What the hell does that crazy kid think he's doing?" A man asked.

"He must be mental if he thinks he can take on the Devon Theft Family AND the entirety of the Black Knight guild." A woman added.

"But he might be really strong. Did you see how he punched out Rex in one blow?"

"True, but that alone ain't gonna keep you alive against a Dark Guild. Not even a full squadron of Rune Knights was able to get past the guild's defenses!"

"Let's just pray that the boy gets to go to heaven when he's dead."

The members of the crowd continued to converse amongst themselves, spouting theories of doubt or praise towards the blonde mage. However, what they didn't know was that the mage that left them was no ordinary mage. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he is to NEVER to be underestimated.

* * *

South of Tully Village-Unknown Area

Naruto walked and Kurama flew through the compilation of vegetation that made the forest surrounding Tully Village. As they traversed the forest, Kurama sniffed the air before looking at Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto!" The blonde raised a hand.

"I know, Kurama. I know." The Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse said. The duo continued to move through the forest before a large sword made of obsidian, flew through the air, but Naruto raised his hand and caught the blade between his middle and ring fingers before throwing it up, allowing it to flip so that he could grasp it by the hilt. He threw the blade back from whence it came and the sound of a blade slicing through flesh was heard. A loud scream followed after. Suddenly, the leaves of the trees above them rustled and then arrows came down like rain. Their black arrow heads were tipped with a green liquid.

'Most likely poison.' Naruto thought before looking at Kurama. The Exceed had a bored look on his face as he watched the arrows speed towards them. Kurama spun in a circle, arm outstretched, and a ring of fire expanded from their location and burnt through everything single arrow and thus leaving them unharmed. Naruto and Kurama continued to venture closer and closer to the guild's location. Naruto quickly formed a dome of wind around his and Kurama's bodies to block another hail of arrows before reaching out and grabbing a Black Knight member as he tried to slash at Naruto with his sword. Naruto crushed his skull before throwing the body into another Black Knight and caused the man to impale his fellow member before he and the dead body were burned by Kurama's flames. Naruto then clapped his hands together.

**_"Fuuton: Atsugai/Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" _**Naruto cried as a large, grey-green magic seal appeared over his head. The result of the attack caused the area around him and Kurama to suddenly become flattened by the extreme winds that forced themselves downwards. The hidden swordsmen and archers were all crushed by a single attack and the duo continued to walk towards the, now visible, Dark Knight guild house where the Devon Theft Family was also located.

Naruto saw that there were a few survivors from his attack and looked at Kurama. The Excee grinned before changing into his kitsune form. Three tails swinging behind him.

"Oh how I love to hunt." The kitsune said giddily before howling to the full moon as it hung in the night sky. Its light acting as a spotlight to show the dragonslayer and the kitsune where the guild was and to act as a witness to the deadly bloodbath that would ensue within the dark guild this night.

* * *

Dark Guild, Black Knight- Main Floor

The members of Black Knight were all drinking and laughing.

"So when do we go back to that village and pick us up another few whores, eh?" A member asked with a perverse grin on his face.

"Come on, man. We've already taken enough people for the slave trade. That blue haired client, fella will be coming by soon for the next set of people to help build his 'Tower of Heaven'. Whatever the fuck that is." Another member responded to his comrade's question.

"He's a loony, that Jellal. Always spouting nonsense about 'eternal peace' and some resurrection or something into a 'perfect world'. Idiot." A female member of Black Knight laughed before slapping a male member who managed to grope her breasts, sending him to the ground. The guild master was a large man, in terms of muscle size, not fat, and was laughing as he sat upon the throne set in the room.

"Master, when do we go back for more people?" Another female member asked. The master waved his hand.

"We will return to Tully Village for another set of people in another hour, then we will have some 'fun'...with our new 'guests'. Our client requested we get as many people as possible in the two weeks he has given us. By then, we should have enough people to satisfy that blue haired idiot and we will get as much money as we can take." The master of Black Knight grinned widely before getting up. He walked over to a door that led to another part of the large guild. The master smirked as he saw the frightened men and women, ranging from teenagers to full grown adults, backing into a single corner to try and escape the man. He bent down and cupped the cheek of a young girl who looked to be around fifteen.

"You better not mess up the transaction between the Black Knights, the Devon Theft Family and our client...or else I'm going to be keeping back some of you for the guild's...personal needs." The members of the kidnapped people were frightened beyond belief. The master of Black Knight then turned to see a small group of people standing behind him. The group consisted of a short, stocky man with beady black eyes and wore an expensive, dark green business suit. The man was bald, but had a large moustache and was smoking a cigar. Next to him stood a rather thin woman with barely any curves at all. She had large brown eyes, and long black hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades, but had a long, thin nose making her look like a female Pinnochio. She wore a crimson dress and a pair of black high heels. On either side of the man and woman were two younger men, twins actually. They towered over the shorter, aforementioned man, and both had black hair cut into bowl shapes. The hair was long enough that it covered their eyes. They had bulbous noses and wore the same kind of clothing as the short man.

"Ah, Mr. Devon...so glad to have you back. I assume you have planned out the next run?" The Black Knight guild master shook hands with the short man. "Welcome back, Mrs. Devon...Dave and...Dave." The master looked at the twins and always wondered why the Devons had named their children with the same name...even if they were twins.

"Of course. We will get even more money by the time the client arrives if we get more people for his cause. This 'Tower' or whatever he is building is requiring a lot of people though." Mr. Devon said. Mrs. Devon snorted.

"What does it matter, dear? As long as we get paid." She laughed. Dave and Dave laughed with their mother before she told them to shut up.

As the Devons and the Black Knight guild master were conversing, the members of the dark guild were busy playing limbo. A rather fat man, despite his size, was able to win the contest and this elicited a loud cheer from them, only for that cheer to be drowned out by the sound of a bestial roar. The guild became silent as the roar echoed through the air. The door to the guild shattered as a figure was thrown through it. The dust and wood cleared to reveal a tired looking mage of the dark guild.

"Master, there's a...there's a... a..." The man didn't get to finish as he was suddenly impaled through the chest by a fiery tail, courtesy of Kurama. His body then erupted into flames, turning into ash. The mages of Black Knight went into a panic before getting ready to attack as the fire tail vanished into the dark.

"What the fuck was that?" A member cried out. However, they were all silenced when the roar was heard again. Then, the master got up and narrowed his eyes to see if he could be able to spot the thing that ended his mage's life within the dark recesses of the forest outside. However, he was surprised when a lone man emerged and walked up to the area where the destroyed door of the guild had once stood. The lower half of his face was covered by a face mask and a black cloak billowed in the wind. The man had spiky, golden locks and his head was bent low, hiding the rest of his face from view. The blonde stopped at the edge of where the door had once been.

"Are you Black Knight?" The man asked in a monotone. The master gripped his large obsidian blade and pointed it at the blonde.

"So what if we are? You're going to be dead before you'll leave this place." The blonde chuckled at that, irking the master and the other mages.

"Oh no...it is you...who will be dead." Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes widened, changing from cerulean blue to pure white. "Kurama...sick 'em." The howl of the demonic kitsune was heard as Kurama leaped over the twenty year old blonde and began to take down many of the guild members in blasts of red flame. Naruto walked forth and spied the Devon family.

'What ugly pieces of shit.' Naruto thought with a growl. Kurama reappeared next to him as he tackled a member that tried to take Naruto from behind. Naruto then whistled and Kurama stopped attacking. Naruto took a step forward and the large amount of Black Knight members were still aiming to take down the duo, despite their fear.

'Courageous, I'll give them that...but they are stupid if they think they can kill me.' Naruto thought before the air in front of him distorted and a blast of wind crashed into ten members, crushing their bones and killing them. The attack caused the guild to shake from the impact the members made with the wall and the Black Knight guild master had forgotten to close the door so the kidnapped people from Tully Village were all staring with wide eyes and their taped mouth struggled to open wide in shock as they saw Naruto suddenly bend the wind around his arms and form wind blades. The blonde dragonslayer sliced the members of the dark guild in half, chopped off their limbs, decapitated them, stabbed them through the heart and other vitals while Kurama burned the bodies as they fell.

Naruto dodged a double kick from two members before a grey-green magic seal formed in front of his hand.

**_"Fuuton:Kazegiri/ Wind Style: Air Cutter!" _**Naruto cried, launching an arc of wind at them and sliced them in half. Blood and gore filling the room. Naruto then spun and grabbed two female members and snapped their necks before throwing them to Kurama as he burned the bodies. The kitsune was also taking down any of the mages that dared to use magic to try and stop his dragonslayer partner's destructive rampage.

The blonde kicked another three members with a wind enhanced roundhouse which had allowed for him to simultaneously cut them in half at the hip as an arc of wind ejected from the point of contact with the member he hit. The arc of wind flew through their bodies like they were water and they fell to the ground, dead. Naruto took a deep breath.

**"Fuuton: Fuuryudan!" **A large wind dragon spiraled out of his jaws and it began to tear apart the members that attacked him. He then twisted and placed his palms flat out in front of him. He drew them back before thrusting his palms forward.

**_"Fuuton: Reppusho/ Wind Style: Gale Palm!"_** Two gigantic hands of wind slammed many Black Knight members into the walls of the guild, leaving two large hand-shaped holes in the wall. Naruto vanished into the wind many times, moving at the speed of the wind and cut down the members of the guild at break-neck speeds. The guild master, the Devon Theft Family and the kidnapped people all stared in shock as the blonde and the three tailed kitsune standing amongst the blood and gore before them.

The wind bent to his command as he sliced off the head of another member and then kicked another in the skull, causing the neck of the victim to snap from the force. Naruto ducked beneath a stab from a sword and grabbed the member's outstretched arm and broke the arm at the elbow joint causing the sword to fall. Naruto caught the blade and stabbed it into its original wielder's skull before withdrawing it and throwing it as if it were a kunai knife. The blade flew straight and true, impaling through at least three people in one go making them look like a shish kebab. Naruto twisted and slammed a fist into another member's face causing the nose to break before sending a blast of wind from the magic seal that formed in front of his palm, shredding the Black Knight member's face to the bone. Kurama then flipped and crashed a fireball down upon three members that tried to attack him with their magic and suffered a fiery end before another three had their faces burnt off by Kurama's tails wrapped around them.

A lightning spell flew towards Naruto, but a shield of wind stopped the attack before a disc of wind sliced the man in half, vertically. A numerous amount of fire spells flew through the air towards the duo, but Kurama took the attacks and used them as a meal.

"Ah, that was nice." The blood red kitsune commented as he licked his lips after eating the flames. He then twirled his tails in the air and the tips of his tails each sported a small fireball. Small fiery comets descended upon the guild from the fireballs on Kurama's tails, burning everything in their path. The fact that there was wind from Naruto allowed for the flames to burn brighter and with more power.

During a small scuffled with a large crowd of Dark Knight members, the kidnapped people, despite they were tied up, managed to get up and hop out of a large hole in the wall.

**"Fuuton: Kaze no Arashi!" **A shockwave of wind erupted from the center of a small mound of the dark guild's members as they tried to hold him down, but to no avail as the powerful tornado began to destroy all those that were unfortunate to stand in its way. The wind attack shredded their bodies and one fell down towards Naruto. The blonde caught the dead female member and crushed her skull like it was a grape, blood leaking down his hands. He threw the dead body amongst the others before going into a handstand and spun.

**"Fuuton: Senpuu Kyakuu!" **Whirlwinds swirled around the blonde's legs to form miniature cyclones before a violent wind storm erupted as a result of the blonde man's rotation, cutting down another number of Black Knight members. Naruto bent his arms and then leaped into the air as he pushed off and flipped so that he was now right-side up before encasing his arms in wind.

**"****_Fuuton: Arashi no Hunsaiki/Wind Style: Storm Crusher!"_** He slammed his arms down and hurricane force winds erupted from the contact with the floor and sent bodies, both living and dead, flying through the air. Naruto waved his arms as if he were conducting an orchestra and streams of high velocity, gale force winds followed his directions. Naruto then manipulated the winds to form blades around his arms.

**"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" **Naruto then vanished into the wind as he began to move swiftly and silently to kill his opponents.

**_"Fuuton no Kenjutsu: Shikaze no Mai/Wind Style Sword Technique: Dance of the Four Winds!"_** The bodies fell as they were continuously sliced, decapitated, impaled and other forms of being bodily harmed. Naruto then clapped his hands together and a strong vortex of wind surrounded him before it began to expand and shred everything that it came into contact with, not including Kurama.

**_"Fuuton: Kami Oroshi/Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountains!"_**

Naruto stopped as he nearly engulfed the entire guild and the wind vortex died down to a simple breeze before it became nothing. Naruto and Kurama observed their handiwork. The guild was burning and the two spotted the frightened guild master and the Devon Theft Family hiding behind a large set of boxes that contained their stash of rum and food among other things. Naruto's glowing white eyes appeared even more frightening to them as the light of the fires mixed in with them. Kurama's crimson eyes seemed to burn like the flames as his heated glare met their eyes.

"You humans disgust me." Naruto spoke.

"To think you sell your own species for the mere prospect of money...it sickens me greatly." Kurama added. The guild master was about to utter an excuse when Naruto turned to him.

QUIET, HUMAN!" The guild master immediately shut up and began to feel a warmth in his pants. He had just pissed himself. Naruto walked to the Devon Theft Family and held up his hands. A wind blade formed around the hand and he pointed it at them.

"You are not worthy to be able to live like the rest of this pitiful guild. I will destroy all humans who dare to perform such acts and I will purge them from the face of the planet. These red flames and the slicing winds will tear everything apart and you will all go down with it...but I have a more fitting end for you pieces of scum." Naruto looked to Kurama. The demon kitsune met his partner's gaze and grinned widely. His toothy grin spoke volumes to the criminals before them and Kurama raised his claws and engulfed them in fire. Naruto quickly raised a hand and laid it out flat, palm facing the burning floor. He then forced downwards and the Devon family and the Dark Knight guild master were suddenly experiencing extreme amounts of wind pressure forcing itself upon their bodies. With this amount of pressure on them, the group of criminals could only blink as Kurama's claws neared them. The demon fox grinned before impaling their eyes, burning them from the inside out. The people screamed in agony as their eyes were turned to nothing. Naruto then smirked at their screams.

"Ah...the screams." He smirked to himself before frowning at his immovable hostages. "They annoy me...time to die."

The Devon Family screamed along with the master of Black Knight before Naruto's eyes glowed brighter and black and blue magic energy coated his arms.

**_"Mokushiryu no Hakai Tsume/Apocalypse Dragon's Annihilation Claws!"_**Naruto roared before slamming the claws of the Black Dragon down upon his victims and a large explosion of magic formed as soon as the claws made contact with the criminals. A large shockwave erupted with enough force to shake the earth and the kidnapped victims who had run a decent distance away from the guild, also managed to feel it, causing them to fall to the ground. They turned back and gaped as they saw the guild suddenly tremble and looked as if it flaming remains were expanding. Black and blue beams of energy poked through the cracks before the guild itself exploded into outwards and turned into nothing but pieces of broken metal and wood.

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other with bored looks.

"Well...that was fun." Kurama grinned, tails swishing in the air with glee.

"Indeed." Naruto agreed as he and the demonic fox turned back and began to walk back towards the crowd of shocked, but still tied up, people. Naruto and Kurama raised an eyebrow at them before Naruto raised his hand. The group flinched out of the fear that he was going to kill them as well, however they were surprised when Naruto merely gave a wave of his hand and multiple wind blades sliced the ropes that bound their hands and feet. They then tore the duct tape from their mouths before looking at Naruto.

"Thank you...for saving us." They all bowed to Naruto with large grins on their faces. Naruto just stared for a moment at seeing them bow to him. It would've been satisfying if they hadn't been hostages.

"I didn't aim to save you all. I just wanted to kill those Black Knight members."

"Even so..." A man spoke, "You did indirectly save us, so again...thank you." Naruto and Kurama looked at each other before walking around the group. The crowd's eyes still trained on the masked blonde. The duo then headed back to Tully Village, the crowd following behind them as if they were their leaders.

"Well...this is an interesting development." Naruto commented as he saw the hearts appear in some of the eyes of the women in the crowd as they looked at him.

"You're still a real lady-killer even with your face covered, neh, Naruto?" Kurama joked, thus earning the fox costumed cat a slap on the head.

* * *

Tully Village

Naruto and Kurama turned to the crowd of previous kidnaps and looked back at the entrance to the village. The sky was beginning to gain a golden glow as the sun was about to rise. The two looked over the crowd.

"Your families are waiting for you." Kurama said.

"Time to go." Naruto grabbed Kurama and the wind swirled around them. **"Shunpo no Kazejin."**

"W-Wait!" A young girl who looked to be about sixteen, with blue hair called out to the boy and Exceed before they vanished into the wind. The girl frowned as her 'hero' had disappeared. However, she then took off towards the village, her fellow villagers running after her.

"PORTIA NEE-CHAN!" The young teenage girl called out. The members of Tully Village were all rudely awakened by the sudden shouting and screaming below and couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the kidnapped people had returned safely.

"Illiana!" Portia ran towards her little sister and the sixteen year old hugged her older sister. "H-How?"

"It was awesome nee-chan! We were all trapped and stuff, but then this blonde guy wearing a mask came out of nowhere with a fox that could breathe fire and then he started beating up all the members of the Black Knight guild. He was bending the wind, Portia. It was sooo cool." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Portia chuckled and was about to call her sister crazy when she began to hear the other victims of the kidnapping beginning to praise their saviours.

"Well what do you know?" A man from the pub spoke, "The brat actually did it."

"I know, it was amazing." One of the kidnapped people replied, "He controlled the wind as if he were its master and that kitsune breathed fire and manipulated it."

"I couldn't believe my eyes when that blonde killed everyone without so much as batting an eyelash." A woman told her friend.

"We should thank him!" Another villager yelled.

"He left already with his companion, though it was odd how it became a cat all of a sudden." Another villager said.

"Well if he left, then we should at least honour him with a name." A female villager spoke. The villagers all agreed to the idea and began to call out random titles before one was uttered by Portia.

"How about...Ogonno Fuujin, the Golden Wind God." The blue haired woman suggested. The villagers went silent before nodding.

"A fitting name, Portia." One of the kidnapped villagers agreed, "His golden hair and his ability to bend the wind as if he were the wind god itself." The villagers cheered as they began to spread the word about the Ogonno Fuujin. Naruto hovered in the air using **Fuuton: Tobu**, his figure outlined with the amber light of the rising sun. His piercing blue eyes stared down at the villagers, arms folded across his chest. His black cloak billowed in the wind as he levitated. Nothing could ruin this epic mental picture..except for the fact that within a few seconds, the blonde dragonslayer released an annoyed groan before facepalming as he was being heralded as a god, not that he didn't mind the praise, he just would've preferred being called a dragon god or something else.

"Well, Naruto...looks like you're a celebrity." Kurama chuckled from atop Naruto's head. The blonde dragonslayer sighed.

"At least the name sounds cool. Ogonno Fuujin, it's fitting for one such as myself. A god among men." Naruto said before flying out of Tully Village at a relaxing speed.

"You're so self-absorbed."

"And the 'great' Kurama isn't? Besides, you didn't even get a cool name like me."

"Of course not. I'm self-respecting...and I am a bit miffed at that. They're probably just waiting to look for a badass name for me. I'm too awesome for titles."

"Well I'm just prideful in who I am, and as if...you're just a fur ball." Naruto countered. Kurama slapped Naruto on the head as the blonde found a place to land. However, as he landed...he heard the sound of shouting up ahead. Naruto looked up from the ground and squinted when he saw a rising dust cloud that was slowly approaching him.

"What do you make of it?" Naruto asked his fox-like partner. The Exceed shrugged.

"I say hit in with a wind blast and kill it." He suggested. Naruto didn't reply as he continued to watch the approaching figure. Or rather figures. One figure was running extremely quickly while the other was...flying.

"Kurama... I think there's another one of your people here."

"Another Exceed?" Kurama questioned before spying the flying figure gliding alongside the running figure. The figure kept running, not even stopping realize he was about to run into Naruto.

"AHHHHHHH!" The figure screamed as he rushed towards Tully Village only to be sent to the ground as he fell from making contact with Naruto. The blonde barely even moved an inch from the hard collision. Naruto and Kurama looked at one another before looking down at the seventeen year old boy before them.

"Agh, watch where you're going!" The boy yelled. The creature that was gliding was indeed an Exceed, the two concluded as they watched it fly down to the boy's eye level.

"I believe you should be the one to watch where YOU are going." Naruto stated with a bored tone. The boy growled before his nose twitched.

"OI! You smell...familiar. Have I met you before?" Naruto froze as he was beginning to walk away from the boy and the Exceed. Naruto watched the boy with a calculating gaze before spying a guild stamp of the boy's left shoulder.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he smelled a scent present only on Haku and Wendy...but it couldn't be possible.

"Well, we're mages from Fairy Tail. This...is Happy." Naruto and Kurama sweatdropped as they saw the winged, blue cat eat his fish before declaring with a loud voice, two words.

"AYE SIR!" The boy then slicked his hand through his spiky pink hair and displayed a toothy grin. This also allowed the two to view the sharp canines that were only present in people like Naruto.

"And I'm Natsu...Natsu Dragneel."

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 8. Hope you guys liked it and yes, Ogonno Fuujin does translate to Golden Wind God.**

**Now then, please REMEMBER to tell me your opinions of the pairing. If you guys think I should change it or if I should leave it as it is since I've already reached this far in the story with NarutoxLevy in mind and just leave the pairing alone. Also a note to some of you readers. Though you may think it, Naruto did NOT meet his biological parents yet within the Five Point Elemental Seal.**

**Some of the attacks you see are re-named from chapter 6 and are the correct translations for those of you who DID NOT re-read the chapter 6 I revised which I am very sure most of, if not all of you, didn't do XD. Anyways, hope you liked the other attacks I made. Also, a thanks to Legend of the Kyuubi for helping me come up with an awesome attack for Naruto, which will be revealed in a later chapter.**

**Please give me your reviews in the form of constructive criticism or just plain compliments if you please. Any insults towards me and this story in your reviews will be ignored, especially those found in the ones posted by anonymous reviewers, but your opinion is your own and I can't change it. Now then, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Because that is what inspires me to write more chapters!)**


	9. Chapter 9:Unwanted Attention

Dragonslayer

Chapter 9: Unwanted Attention

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: Alright, I have come to MY decision. Fuck the poll, I just wanted to know your opinions, but I've been thinking over the pairings of this story. I have played out the numerous scenarios in which Naruto could get together with each and every Fairy Tail girl and the ones that have appealed to me the most are Ultear and Levy. But when it came down to it in the end, please don't kill me, but I sided with Ultear. I played out the comparisons between her and Levy when they get together with Naruto, but Ultear's role as a mate for Naruto appeared for appealing in MY opinion. No one else's. Like I said before I just wanted to know your opinions which is why I set up the poll in the first place. This is MY decision and is NOT, and I repeat NOT based on the poll and is MY decision. I took your opinions into consideration though and it aided me in making my decision.**

**Some of you readers have reviewed and told me to leave the pairing as it is, with NarutoxLevy and I agree with you all that Levy is under appreciated, but so is Ultear so this way, my story will still retain its uniqueness and please do not give up on reading this story simply because I changed the pairing. Also, I don't really think that I would have been able to pull it off. I mean, Levy is great, she's a beautiful girl, but I don't think that I would have been able to make the pairing work. So sorry to those of you who I know wanted to keep the pairing as it was.**

**I know some of you claimed you would lose interest if I changed it and it was because of how I put in Levy that you all had begun to read it in the first place, but PLEASE do not give up on reading this story. One of you reviewed and said how stories tended to drop in quality when the pairing is changed, but know this and know it well. There no way in all the seven layers of hell that I would decrease the quality of my story. I do my best to satisfy all of your readers and I hope you all will continue to follow it despite this change in the pairing.**

**Also to the anonymous reviewer, Detective Cole...yeah...are you an idiot? Why would I review my own story, that's just stupid. As if I'd take the time to make at least over 20 different accounts just to review MY story. That's just an idiotic idea. Who in their right mind DOES THAT? I just like reviews and it is also a ways for me to know whether or not people like my story or not and I appreciate the feedback. Favourites and Alerts are nice and they also show that people like the story, but the reviews are where people give their own worded opinion and wish to know that which is WHY I pleaded for reviews, but that doesn't mean that I go around making different accounts just to review my own story. Honestly, what brought you to that conclusion?**

**Right and now that that is done. ON WITH CHAPTER 9!)**

* * *

Outside of Tully Village, Year-X784

Naruto blinked as he watched the pink haired boy. He was rather fit, sporting lean muscles that looked like he more built for speed and agility, but there was some strength in the boy's body as well. He wore a black vest which was trimmed with orange. He wore no shirt, so it revealed his torso and abdominal areas. He wore a pair of white, cotton pants and a pair of black sandals. A white muffler was worn around his neck and it sported a scale-like pattern on it. Natsu had dark coloured eyes with slitted pupils, another mark to show that he was one of the dragonslayers.

"So...who are you? You seem strong, wanna fight?" Natsu said getting into a fighting stance, fists raised.

"Natsuuuu..." Happy whined, "We have to finish the request and take care of that Devon Theft Family." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"The Devon Theft Family, you say?" The blue Exceed nodded.

"Aye! We just received the request the day before and we were about to arrive, but Natsu got tired so we had to stop and rest." Happy explained. Naruto and Kurama looked at each other.

"Well, I'm afraid you came too late." Kurama said. Natsu and Happy looked at each other and then back at Naruto.

"Huh?" Natsu said dumbly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that someone else already took care of those idiots. Slaughtered the entire Devon Theft Family as well as the dark guild they were in league with." The fox costumed cat explained. Natsu and Happy gaped in shock.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" They exclaimed. The blonde nodded to his fellow dragonslayer.

"Yes. So just go back to Fairy Tail and tell them you came too late." Naruto said before turning around.

"Wait!" Natsu called out. Naruto turned back with a perplexed expression shown in his eyes.

"What?"

"Well, you seem really strong and since I have nothing else to do...wanna fight?" Naruto stared hard at the pink haired son of Igneel.

'Hmmm...I could test his strength. The child smells of fire...the son of Igneel.' Naruto thought before turning around.

"Alright, I'll grant you the ability to face me in combat." Naruto said. Natsu grinned widely as his fists suddenly ignited, surrounding themselves in bright orange-yellow flames.

"YOSH, I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned toothily.

**(Insert Music: Dragonslayer Theme)**

Natsu leaped towards Naruto, fists ablaze.

**_"Karyu no Tekken/Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_**Natsu declared before crashing the fist down upon Naruto. A large smoke cloud erupted from the point of contact and Natsu grinned.

"AYE SIR! GO NATSU!" Happy cheered for the son of Igneel. However, as the smoke cloud cleared, Natsu's and Happy's eyes widened to see Naruto was no longer there and Kurama was flying above Natsu's head.

"You're slow, Fire Dragon." Naruto stated coldly before kicking Natsu in the back sending the pink haired boy soaring through the air. Naruto then vanished into the wind and appeared in front of the fire dragonslayer and slammed his fist down on Natsu's head. The pink haired teenager was sent to the ground before Naruto grabbed Natsu by the back of his vest and threw him into a tree. Natsu released a cry of pain as he made contact with the bark before standing back up.

"You're...really strong." Natsu's fists blazed once more, "AWESOME!" Natsu inhaled deeply and Naruto smirked as he watched Natsu.

"Show me the power of Igneel, boy." Naruto muttered to himself as Natsu reared his head back.

**_"KARYU NO HOKO/FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"_**A red magic seal appeared in front of Natsu as he unleashed a blazing inferno from his jaws. The tongue of flame sped towards Naruto and the Apocalypse Dragonslayer took the attack head on. Natsu grinned as he saw his opponent being engulfed by the flames.

"Alright, I got him." Natsu pumped his fist into the air in victory. However, the fires died down and Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing with a shield of wind in front of him.

"Hmm...I expected more from you, son of Igneel." Naruto stated. Natsu's eyes widened.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IGNEEL? DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" Naruto didn't respond as he sent a blast of wind from his mouth and it impacted with Natsu's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and sent the fire dragonslayer skidding backwards. Natsu coughed as he aimed to retrieve the air within his lungs. Naruto shook his head as he saw Natsu clutch his injured body.

"Pity, Natsu Dragneel. I thought Igneel-teme would have done a better job at raising his child." Natsu's body froze.

"What...did you call him?"

"Igneel-teme, a bastard of a fire dragon. Are you deaf?" Naruto asked. He then raised a curious eyebrow as Natsu's body became completely shrouded in fire, eyes seeming to glow red within the shroud.

"Do not insult Igneel...DO NOT INSULT MY FATHER!" Natsu roared before taking off towards Naruto and shot a fiery kick to Naruto's face.

**_"Karyu no Kagitsume/Fire Dragon's Claw!"_**Naruto easily dodged the straightforward attack by tilting his head, but Natsu suddenly rotated with the attack and went into a spin kick. Naruto ducked beneath it and grabbed Natsu's leg and threw him into the ground. However, the son of Igneel quickly recovered and shot a bicycle kick to Naruto's face. The blonde leaned back and jumped over the sweep kick that followed after before deflecting the fist that the pink haired mage aimed for Naruto's stomach. Natsu jumped and slammed a flaming axe kick to Naruto's skull, but the Apocalypse Dragonslayer twisted his body to the side and the ground cracked from the impact Natsu made with the earth. Naruto slammed a straight kick to Natsu's face, but he remained stationary. A fact that caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Natsu had raised his hand and blocked the kick before setting his hand ablaze. Naruto quickly swept his hand to the side as if he were slapping the air and a powerful gust of wind slammed into Natsu's body causing the seventeen year old's grip to weaken. Naruto pulled his boot free and patted the flames down and frowned when he saw the small burn on it. He watched as Natsu gathered flames in both of his hands.

**_"KARYU NO KOEN/FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"_**Naruto watched the raging fireball that sped towards him before forming a wind blade. He allowed the blade to extend before rotating on his heel and used the momentum from the rotation to put more power into the downward slash of his **Kaze no Yaiba**. The attack cleaved the fireball in two causing two separate streams of fire to burn the area around Naruto. He then ducked to avoid the flying fist to his skull and performed an uppercut, nailing Natsu in the stomach. He then repeated the act, flying after Natsu as he continued to onslaught before grabbing Natsu by his ankles and performed a series of front flips as he allowed gravity to take its hold on them.

A small crater formed as Naruto slammed his fellow dragonslayer into the ground. However, Natsu performed a windmill and a whip of flame lashed out at Naruto, who was surprised when he was nearly struck by the attack, having jumped over it. Natsu continued to spin, using the momentum to go into a handstand and pushed off before his arms became coated in fire.

**_"Karyu no Yokugeki/Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" _**Natsu brought down the wings of flame on Naruto who quickly flew out of the way and kicked Natsu in the side. The Fire Dragonslayer roared as he flipped in the air and ricocheted off of a tree and his hands became coated in fire.

**_"Karyu no Saiga/Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" _**Natsu slammed his hands down on Naruto, but the blonde formed a blade of wind and blocked the attack before slamming his knee into Natsu's lower jaw. The two jaws met with a loud 'clack' and Natsu's head snapped upwards from the force. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer grabbed Natsu by the throat and threw him downwards before sending a blast of wind after him. Natsu lay in a crater, but he quickly got back up and then his body became similar to that of a large horn as it became engulfed in flames.

**_"KARYU NO KENKAKU/FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" _**Natsu sped towards Naruto, but the blonde looked at his fellow dragonslayer with a smirk.

'Your emotional state seems to affect your battle prowess...but you are still weak, young Fire Dragon.' Naruto thought as he raised his fist and tornado formed around it. He then crashed the attack down on Natsu's skull. The pink haired mage was sent to the earth once more and Naruto fell after him, slamming feet first against Natsu's vulnerable body. Natsu coughed as he felt the blonde's feet impact with his stomach and the earth cracked beneath him from the force of the impact.

"Grow stronger, son of Igneel. You have potential...but that is all you have...potential." Naruto said before he looked at Kurama. The red furred cat looked at Happy as he flew back to Naruto.

"Watch over that brat, Happy. He's going to hurt himself if he keep up that stubbornness." Kurama said. Happy still watched in shock as his friend was completely and utterly broken before him.

"Natsu." The blue Exceed cried out as he flew down to the pained dragonslayer's side.

"I'll...I'll get stronger!" He called out to Naruto as he sat up, albeit slowly, "AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto and Kurama rolled their eyes.

"From what Tou-san told me, Igneel used to over exaggerate things as well." Naruto said to the red eyed cat as it landed atop his head. Kurama chuckled when the wind began to pick up.

"He's weak." The fox costumed Exceed said with a serious tone as soon as they vanished into the wind. Naruto and Kurama appeared in the skies and took off through the air.

"Potential is all he has. That's the problem with some people...and the dragons who are part of the Genso. They always look at what they could be and never what they have now. If they improve on that, Fire Dragon would be stronger than how he is now. He's a weakling."

"Maybe you should train him like you trained Wendy." Kurama suggested with a grin that would make the Chesire Cat proud. Naruto snorted in disgust.

"Me? Train the child of Igneel-teme? You have to be joking." The cat shrugged in response to blonde's response.

"I'm just saying, if you could make Wendy strong...why not do the same for Natsu. Besides, you're going to need an army if you want to go and take on the Dragon King like what you told Acnologia." Naruto growled as the thought of the ruler of the dragons came into his mind.

"I do not require weak soldiers." Naruto growled out before taking on a boost of speed, a sonic boom noting his use of moving faster than the speed of sound.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Naruto landed atop a tall tree and sighed as he watched the clouds, a habit he picked up from Shikamaru whenever he got bored or just wanted to rest.

"Fire Dragon is a weak excuse for a dragonslayer." Naruto muttered.

"You said the same thing about Grandine's child and look how she turned out after you helped raise her for one year alone." Kurama said. The blonde scratched the back of his neck with a sigh before sitting down on the roof, ignoring the glances people gave him when they took notice of his position. He got into a meditative pose and calmed his breathing.

"He's too headstrong. He rushes into battles without thinking, thinking that his attacks will overwhelm his opponents...however, he does have one strength. His emotional status can affect the strength of his fighting abilities. When he got angry, his speed and strength increased by a noticeable amount."

"It did, didn't it? But like you said, potential is all he has going for him and what he can become." Kurama said as he stretched out on Naruto's head. Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds before glancing around as he felt magic energy around him.

"Kurama?"

"Hmm?" The red furred cat replied. Naruto was about to speak, but his mind suddenly went blank on what he was about to say.

"Nevermind, come on...we have to keep moving." Naruto took off through the air and Kurama looked confused.

"Why? It's not like anyone knows who we are and sure killing mages, even if they are members of a dark guild, is illegal due to the law made by the Magic Council...but it's not like anyone KNOWS us and what we look like." The fox costumed Exceed said. The Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse shook his head.

"I have a title and people know what I look like. It's because of this face mask that I'd have a higher chance of not getting caught if I take it off." Naruto said. The Exceed nodded.

"True. By the way...ever thought of taking a job as an assassin?" Kurama asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why?"

"Well with our stealth prowess we could make a bit of money taking on requests that are outside of legal guilds' reaches."

"I have more than enough money and why would I waste my time with such a stupid occupation?" Naruto argued. Kurama shurgged.

"Well...you'd get to kill people more." Kurama pointed out. Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Hmmm...being an assassin does sound appealing. Plus, I could remain anonymous."

"So you're thinking about it?" The cat questioned his partner. The blonde shrugged as he looked at the clouds again.

"I'll put it into consideration." Naruto then channeled more wind magic to the miniature tornadoes beneath his feet and a sonic boom trailed behind him as he took off.

"You really like to break the sound barrier, don't you?" Naruto smirked.

"It's the only thing I get to destroy continuously." He replied.

* * *

Two Days Later: Magic Council-Fiore Branch Building

The Magic Council is the main ruling body in the entire world of Magic. It comprises of council buildings stationed all over the continent in order to maintain order throughout the lands. The Council rules over all legal guilds and have the ability to punish every and all mages who break the laws they have made. When a mage commits the act of killing or something illegal, that mage is labeled as a dark mage and if the guild refuses to disband, the guild is labeled as a Dark Guild. Black Knight is an example of a dark Magic Council consists of eight members who make the decisions as to what happens in Earthland and are the ones who bring about the formation of laws and what guilds should be disbanded and what not.

The first member of the council, as well as its second seat was an elderly man named Org. Org was a tall old man with a large grey beard, moustache and long grey hair. He had tanned skin and wore a cream robe-like set of clothing with a red line going down the middle of the robe. Over the robe, Org wore a dark blue and white cloak, the white taking up the majority of the cloak's surface area. A gold trim separated the white from the blue. The collar of the cloak was rather high and dark blue with a green area near the end of the collar and separated from the blue area by a vertical white line. A pair of black pants and brown shoes were shielded by the large cloak. Org had black eyes, but strangely had only one eye open while the other was tightly shut. Atop his head was a red devil-like sort of creature.

Another member of the council is Leigi. He is a tall, middle-aged man with black hair that has huge sideburns that almost touch his lips. His eyes are covered by dark coloured shades. He had thin, yet large lips and small hairs were scattered along his chin. His outfit consisted of a white and blue robe, with the hood of the robe being put up. He wore a dark purple, v-neck shirt beneath the robe and a pair of black pants and brown shoes.

The third member of the Magic Council was an old man of very small stature, who went by the name of Michello. He had short brown hair, but some tufts of hair seemed to styled into the shape of sharp triangles, similar to cat ears. A long, brown moustache lined his upper lip. His beady brown eyes were currently looking over his fellow council members. Michello wore a long sleeved, blue t-shirt with black tiger stripes along the sleeves and the back of the t-shirt. He wore a pair of black pants and large brown shoes. A long, yellowish tail of some sort, swished behind him making his appearance all the more cat-like. A T-shaped cane was held in his hands.

Shitou Yajima was a small, old man who sported no hair on his head. He had a large pair of eyebrows and a small moustache that were both a pale brown colour. His eyes seemed to be in an ever closed position, but when opened it revealed the beady black irises within. He wore a pair of dark brown pants beneath a white kilt of some sort. An orange, long sleeved sweater with black, vertical stripes on it, was worn as to cover his upper body. Atop his head was a reddish-violet hat with three spikes at the front part of the hat.

Belino, the eldest female member of the Magic Council, was an elderly woman with dark blonde hair that framed her face. The back of her hair was tied up to form multiple tails in the shape of flower petals. These 'tails' were positioned in such a way, it gave her hair the appearance of a lion's mane or a sunflower. Like other members of the Council, she had black irises. She wore red lipstick and red nail polish and had a slightly long nose thus giving her a witch-like appearance. She wore a purple turtle-neck sweater with black, vertical stripes, but her impressive bust still revealed itself. She wore a long black skirt and a pair of black, flat-heeled shoes. Her cloak was a dark violet colour with white lining along the length of the cloak from the tip of the collar to the hem. Her cloak was held by a golden cord which had six golden rectangular objects strung along it.

The only other female member of the Magic Council's Fiore Branch was a beautiful pale skinned woman with dark purple hair that stretched down to her mid-back, but it was currently tied into a single ponytail. She had on red lipstick as well. Her clothes consisted of a white, kimono-like outfit that stopped just above her knees and which showed her voluptuous figure despite it being a rather loose fitting set of clothing. A yellow sash was worn around her waist. Her dark brown eyes held a hint of mischief in them as she watched over her fellow council members and in her hand, she tossed a teal coloured lachryma up and down in her hands. This was Ultear Milkovich.

The final member of the Magic Council was a young man with deep blue hair and had a red tattoo which was made of two separate marking above and below his right eye. He had slightly pale skin and wore an elegant yet simple set of robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles, closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger. Hidden by his jacket collar, the man wore a circular medallion, which was dark blue and lined with silver. In the center of the medallion was a silver, cross-shaped symbol with two silver diamond-like shapes in between the spaces of the cross. Near the intersection of the silver cross, there was a small silver circle with a single silver petal placed within each quarter of the circle. This medallion revealed the man to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. This was Siegrain.

In the council room, the members of the Magic Council were having a heated conversation of something that was of the utmost importance.

"YOU...HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Org cried out with anger. Belino placed her face in her palm and shook her head.

"I can't believe we're even discussing this, Org!" The blonde council member said. The second seat of the Magic Council continued to glare at Yajima who was smirking playfully.

"What ever do you mean, Org?" Yajima held in the laugh within him, his smirk being the only barrier between his willpower and his need to laugh.

"YOU ATE MY DOUGHNUTS!" Org cried out, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" The rest of the Council sweatdropped at that, except for Yajima who was now laughing at his fellow Council Member's rage. Ultear and Siegrain looked at each other with looks of amusement.

"Yajima-san makes these council meeting so much fun, doesn't he?" Ultear giggled. Siegrain nodded.

"Indeed, he does. Before he came in, I heard this place was so boring." As Yajima was comically being blown back by the wind generated by Org's rant, an amphibious member of the Magic Council's staff, who looked very much like a frog, burst into the council room. The council became silent as Yajima began to peel himself off of the wall, an imprint of his body left in the wall.

The bipedal frog panted as he clutched his knees, trying to catch his breath. The council members waited patiently for the staff member to recover before he stood back up.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Tower of Heaven)**

"Org-sama...I bring news of the dark guild, Black Knight!" The council gained serious looks on their faces. Black Knight was always a very problematic guild. Their guild members had gone on illegal requests, requests that demanded the act of killing and assassination. They had been found out one year ago when a platoon of Rune Knight had been wandering Clover Town and saw them drag a man into an ally and slit his throat before trying to make a break for it, only to be caught. Since then, they had been taking many security precautions to prevent from being taken down by the Magic Council.

"What about them?" Ultear asked curiously. The frog took out a lachryma from his pocket and laid it out on the floor in the center of the council room. He placed his webbed hand atop the lachryma and pumped a small bit of magic power into it. The lachryma took on an electric blue glow before a similarly coloured magic seal appeared above it and a holographic image of a destroyed and ruined forest was shown.

"This image was taken by the Rune Knights stationed by Tully Village where Black Knight had been stationed."

"Okay, so it's a destroyed forest...probably done by one of the beasts in the forests or maybe a member of Fairy Tail. They have been known for their destructive tendencies." Siegrain said. The staff member shook his head.

"Ummm actually...this is...or was...the place where the Black Knight guild was stationed." The Council Members' eyes widened at that.

"WHAT? Fairy Tail took this request didn't they. To stop the Devon Theft Family and the Black Knight guild?" The amphibian nodded, but gulped before continuing.

"Yes, Org-sama, but the thing is that, the Fairy Tail member didn't arrive until earlier today and the citizens of Tully Village who were kidnapped by the criminals stated they were freed and the criminals were...'dealt with' and this was all that remained. They said this was done by a single mage."

"A single mage did all that?" Belino gaped.

"Such power...you are certain of this information?" Yajima asked with a serious tone.

"The Rune Knights interviewed every single one of the kidnapped citizens and they all have the same story. A single mage with exceptional wind magic abilities came in with a fire kitsune and took down the whole guild by himself. He slaughtered the entirety of them and then blew up the guild, killing the Devon Theft Family as well." The staff member said. Silence filled the council room as they watched the image.

Ultear smirked, 'Master Hades would very much like to have a mage like that in Grimoire Heart.'

"Do you know the name of this mage? Does he have any other abilities?" Leigi asked. The staff member thought for a moment.

"They say, as I have mentioned before, the mage was a male and had great skill with wind magic. Even going so far as to be able to bend it with a mere wave of his hand. He is said to have blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. He wears a black cloak and travels with a red, three tailed kitsune. His lower face is covered by a mask though." The amphibian staff member looked to see if the council members were still listening and found their eyes still trained on him. With a nod, he continued.

"They call him...the Ogonna Fuujin." The staff member finished before picking up the Image Lachryma and the image of the destroyed Black Knight guild vanished in a blue magic seal. The staff member watched the Magic Council with a few beads of sweat forming on his brow as he suddenly felt the tension in the room.

"Is that all?" Michello asked. The staff member nodded before he was dismissed by the council and he immediately, and quickly, left the room. As soon as the door slammed shut, Org spoke.

"It seems we have a bit of a vigilante here in Fiore." The second seat spoke.

"He's a criminal!" Michello spoke, his tail swishing behind him. "He has killed mages and thus has committed a felony. The Ogonna Fuujin must be put down before it escalates into him attacking legal guilds."

"Michello has a point." Belino stated, "However, if we are able to bring the Golden Wind God over to us...we can make a weapon out of him."

"But that goes against everything we stand for! Equality, fairness and that includes granting independence to those who have it!" The former member of Fairy Tail said. They all looked at Yajima with a frown. The old man did have a point.

"Yajima is right." Siegrain said. "If we go after this man just for the sake of turning him into a weapon, there might be a chance that he will rebel. And with the power he has at his disposal...from what that staff member showed us, he would easily be able to take down many of those who stand in his way and he is not against taking a life."

"I could try to 'reason' with him." Ultear spoke with a seductive tone as she spun her lachryma atop her index finger as if it were a basketball. The Magic Council watched Ultear with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, Ultear that would ruin your reputation as well as our own if you go to such lengths to bring this...Ogonna Fuujin...here." Belino said with a sweatdrop. Ultear smirked at that before putting on a serious gaze.

"But before we even think of the possibilities of what this man can do for us...how are we going to find him. Having spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and his clothing description is not much to go by."

"They did say he travelled with a three tailed kitsune." Org stated.

"Yes, but kitsune also have the ability to transform if the legends are correct. The kitsune could disguise itself and we wouldn't even know if that is it." Ultear argued. The Magic Council was silent before Michello tapped his cane on the ground.

"Get the Rune Knights in Tully Village to give us an accurate description of the Ogonna Fuujin. We will then have one of our sketch artists draw this man from the description and then we will use it to find him. Deploy whatever available squadrons we have and we will find him and bring this man to justice." Michello spoke with an orderly tone. The council members looked amongst one another.

"It's a start." Siegrain shrugged. Org nodded.

"I concur. Very well, Michello. We will go along with your plan...RALLY THE RUNE KNIGHTS!"

"AYE!" Was the simultaneous cry of agreement.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Busy Street)**

One Week Later-Oshibana Town

Naruto and Kurama got off the train that led to the town they were currently in. The dragonslayer and the Exceed walked through the train station without a care in the world, Naruto turned to the train with a sick look on his face.

"God, I hate transportation." Naruto growled out.

"Please don't blow up the train like you did back in Onibus Town." Kurama said rolling his eyes at the blonde. Naruto held back the want to use **Mokushiryu no Hoko** and destroy the worthless piece of machinery, but restrained himself. Especially after what he saw when he turned around. Naruto had begun to walk through the small tunnel-like arch that led out of the train station to the streets, but paused when he saw a small poster as soon as he exited the arch. On the lamp post near to a house, Naruto spied a picture on the poster.

"I-I-Impossible." Naruto whispered as he suddenly appeared in front of the lamp post and ripped the poster off of the lamp post. Kurama looked down from atop Naruto's head and his crimson eyes widened.

"Holy fuck!" He gasped. The Exceed and Dragonslayer couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the poster.

"I know...RAMEN FOR HALF PRICE AT THE RESTAURANT THAT'S OPENING TODAY!" Naruto said with glee. Naruto sighed as he got into a dream-like state. Kurama now had a very large sweatdropped.

"Your bag of gems is gonna take a drastic decrease in weight by the time you're done aren't you?" Kurama deadpanned. The blonde grinned foxily at his fire using feline.

"Who cares? Free ramen!" Naruto sped off towards the ramen restaurant. Naruto looked around the streets and after a few minutes of making wrong turns and running into people, causing them to be knocked down, the son of two Wizard Saints arrived at is destination.

"Hmmm...Ramen House. Not a very creative name, but the ramen is what makes the store." Naruto said to himself before walking in. As Naruto stepped in, he looked around to see there were quite a number of customers already in. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer smirked as he walked to the bar area.

'Just like Ji-chan's.' Naruto thought as a feeling of nostalgia hit him. Naruto frowned though as the memories of his times with the old ramen chef and his daughter came to mind.

"Hey, buddy." Naruto looked up as he took a seat and saw a middle aged man wearing a white shirt and tan pants with an apron around his body. He was bald, but had hair growing around the circumference of his skull. A handlebar moustache hung beneath his nose.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want? I've got a lot of customers here so I want to get everybody's orders here as fast as I can." The man spoke. Naruto looked up at the large menu that was posted up on the wall.

"I'll have...one of everything, each one in an extra large bowl." The whole restaurant suddenly went silent as they looked at Naruto with a 'what-the-fuck?' look on their faces. Naruto turned to see everyone staring at him and then he glared at them.

"WHAT? A GUY CAN'T EAT HIS SHARE OF RAMEN OR SOMETHING?" He snarled. The people flinched before turning back to their meals. Naruto snarled again, "The nerve of some people."

"You sure buddy?" The man asked as he jotted down the order. Naruto cracked his neck and knuckles before putting on a grin that he only gave off when he was given a challenge.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto asked. The man sweatdropped.

"Ummm no...I just want to know if you're sure about ordering this much ramen. There's about one hundred and two different items on the menu." Naruto grinned wider at that and Kurama's eyes widened.

"Oh no." The cat muttered. Naruto pulled down his face mask and grinned his infamous fox-like grin.

"Bring…it…on!." He shouted as he split his chopsticks.

* * *

Two Hours Later

The entirety of the restaurant watched in horror, disgust, amazement and many other thing as they saw Naruto down the ramen as if they were bottles of fire whiskey to Kurama. Said fire using Exceed could only shake his head in amusement, a chuckle escaping from his throat as he watched Naruto continue to defy the laws of biology and physics, stacking up the bowls as he made a humongous tower.

"How much is that?" A fellow who was sitting next to the blonde, asked. Naruto grinned as he finished the bowl and used his wind magic to levitate the bowl and stack it neatly atop the others.

"Counting that one...that's number one hundred and one. One more." The fellow could only gape before he fainted upon seeing Naruto inhale the final bowl as if his mouth was vacuum and the ramen was air. The bowl sparkled as it was cleaned of any broth and noodle. Naruto sent the bowl soaring with a burst of wind magic and it landed perfectly atop the previous bowl. Everyone looked on in fear as the leaning tower of bowls was suddenly leaning to the right. The customers and waiters who had witnessed the near impossible feat, backed away into a single corner of the restaurant in fear that the tower of ceramic would come crashing down on them. Naruto watched the tower with a frown and growled. As if it were afraid of the blonde, the bowls suddenly returned to their original straight position and Naruto nodded with a look of pride. Naruto then turned to the mustached man who served him.

"So...how much is it?" Naruto asked. The man blinked before shaking his head as he got over his shock.

"What was that?"

"How much is it?"

"Ummm uh...let's see all one hundred and two items, all in extra large...that comes to...a bit over one million Jewels." Naruto nodded as the man was about to tell Naruto he could manage a discount, but Naruto didn't listen as he took out his bag of gems and then took about three handfuls from the bag and dumped them into the man's hand.

"There...that should cover it. See ya." Naruto deadpanned. Everyone sweatdropped as he suddenly re-sealed the bag before Kurama fell from his head when the blonde leaned back to yawn. Kurama used his claws to climb back up to his perch before Naruto gave a small wave as the man thanked him for the generous payment. However, as Naruto shut the door to the establishment upon his leaving...the door had been shut a bit to forcefully and the bowls all came crashing down in a pile of broken pieces.

'It's all gone.' The waiter sobbed as he watched the gems in hand knowing he would have to pay the restaurant owner for the broken bowls.

* * *

"Ah man, that was so damm good...not as good as Ji-chan's, but good nonetheless and with the amount I ate it was even more satisfying." The fox costumed feline rolled his eyes at the wind magic user. Kurama then patted Naruto's head.

"You okay, brat?" Kurama asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hmmm, what do you mean?"

"I've known you for over ten years, Naruto. You think I don't know you've been feeling a bit nostalgic from eating the ramen. Remembering Teuichi and Ayame giving you ramen. Eating it with Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru." Naruto flinched slightly at the feline's words.

"Pfft, I cut off myself from them. I feel nothing." Naruto said with a monotone as he continued to walk through the town.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Nakama)**

_Year-X769_

_"Here you go" she said. Naruto nodded in thanks. Acnologia had always told him that females, no matter what the species, expected males to be polite. Human females tended to be the most violent when not shown the proper courtesy and Naruto never chose to ignore the words of his reptilian parent. Naruto looked at the chopsticks in his hands before noticing they seemed to split. He then gave them a small pull and they snapped apart causing his eyes widen._

_"AGH, gomen...I didn't mean to break them!" he exclaimed. The girl giggled before shaking her head._

_"No baka, the chopsticks are meant to be broken. Look..." she took the sticks from him and positioned them in her right hand. The left chopstick was positioned between her index finger and thumb while the other stick was held between her middle finger and index finger. She then picked up a few noodles, blew on them so that they would cool before holding them up in front of Naruto's mouth._

_"Say 'Ahhhh'" Naruto looked at her with a 'Are you kidding me?' look. He was the son of a frickin' dragon, he wouldn't dare take orders from this...this...female. His dragon pride keeping him from denying what his stomach truly wanted. Naruto turned his head._

_"I'm ain't takin' no food from strangers" Naruto said. The girl's eyes narrowed at the little boy before she raised her other arm and flicked the boy's forehead. Naruto tuned back and opened his mouth to yell out and ask as to why she did that, only to suddenly have ramen noodles enter his mouth. Naruto instinctively swallowed and the food became a bolus before traveling down his esophagus. Naruto froze at that. The brown haired girl smirked in triumph and her smirk became a smile when she saw the look on his face. Pure disbelief._

_"This...is the best thing...I have ever eaten in my entire life" he looked at the girl. "What is this stuff again?"_

_"Ramen"_

* * *

_Year-X771_

_"Naruto, come on!" Sakura said as she dragged the young eight year old Naruto to the ramen shop._

_"Alright, already!" Naruto said with a smirk as he neared the shop. They entered the shop and Naruto smiled when he saw Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji standing with Ayame and Teuichi._

_"There's my number one customer!" Teuichi grinned as Naruto jumped atop his reserved chair. The ramen shop was celebrating its twelfth anniversary and the old ramen chef was having a small party with the children to aid in the celebrations. After the initial morning and afternoon rush hours of people coming in to eat during the shop's special day and now that it was night, the children were invited to come and have a little fun with the ramen chef._

_"This is troublesome, I'd rather be watching the clouds." Shikamaru said as he laid his head on the cool, granite countertop._

_"Now Shika don't be like that." Ino scolded, "It's rude. You'll make Teuichi-san and Ayame-san feel bad."_

_"Yeah, Shikamaru." Chouji agreed with the blonde. Naruto chuckled as he saw the smirk form on his lazy friend's face. Teuchi and Ayame then set out the already prepared bowls of ramen before the children and they simultaneously clapped their hands together in prayer._

_"Itadakimasu!" They chorused before splitting their chopsticks and digging in._

_"Amazing as ever, Teuichi-san!" Sakura said as she slurped up the noodles. Naruto placed down his bowl and grinned._

_"Seconds, Ji-chan!" Teichi chuckled as he adjusted the hat on his head._

_"I swear Naruto, you're going to eat out my entire shop if you keep this up."_

_"Oh, you know you love me, Ji-chan! Besides, you get to retire early if I keep coming, right?" Ayame giggled at the blonde._

_"Otouto has a point there, Tou-san." The young teenager told her father. The ramen chef laughed loudly as he ruffled the boy's hair. The boy was like the grandson he never had. After eating a few more bowls, Naruto and Chouji both placed their bowls down at the same time. As the sound echoed through the air, Chouji and Naruto turned and faced each other. A silent conversation passed between them as they both sported wide grins._

_"Oh not again." Ino sighed._

_"Boys will be boys, Ino." Sakura giggled as she adjusted her red hair band. Shikamaru had stopped eating a while ago and was now just staring up at the ceiling, counting the tiles._

_"Troublesome." The boy muttered._

_"RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" Naruto and Chouji chorused. Teuichi sighed as he took out his supplies._

_"I'll get the ramen ready. Ayame...be sure to collect Naruto's money after this." Ayame gave her father a mock salute before laying out the place mats for the two ramen eaters._

_"GO!" Ayame yelled as she placed the bowls on the tables and the two dug in._

* * *

_Year-X774_

_Kurama sat down in front of the steaming bowl of chicken ramen and raised a non-existent eyebrow as the steam rose into the air._

_"You sure this thing is good?" The Exceed asked as the eleven year old children all watched him._

_"It's the food of the gods, Kurama." Naruto and Chouji said, unconsciously drooling at the ramen before the fox costumed cat._

_"It's okay." Sakura and Ino shrugged._

_"I don't care." Shikamaru said. Kurama stuck out his tongue and caught a bit of the hot soup and some noodles with his teeth when he opened his feline jaws. After eating the mouthful, Kurama froze as if he were in a trance. Naruto and Chouji gave each other high-fives._

_"This...This is..." The children all listened intently to the red furred cat. "This is THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER HAD! WHERE'S MY FIRE WHISKEY!" Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura began to laugh at that while Chouji and Naruto began to cry._

_"Oh the poor fool, he knows not of what he has done." The two cried anime tears. Suddenly a shadow appeared over Kurama and the cat gulped when he saw the fiery expression in Teuichi's eyes._

_"So my ramen is disgusting huh?" Teuichi slapped his spatula against his palm in a threatening manner. Kurama sweatdropped along with the children as they gazed at the angry chef. Ayame giggled as she saw her father catch Kurama before he could run and began to slap Kurama's ass with the spatula._

_"YOU INSULT MY COOKING, CAT!" Kurama hissed and meowed loudly as he was being physically abused. The children all laughed at the scene before them._

* * *

'I wonder what they are doing now?' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

As he continued to walk through the town, Naruto spied a couple of Rune Knights putting up a poster. As the Rune Knight left, Kurama flew from Naruto's head and floated in front of the place where the poster was placed. Kurama's eyes widened at the images on the poster.

"What is it, Kurama?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the costumed feline. Kurama's red eyes turned to look into Naruto's blue ones.

"Naruto...we should get out of here." Naruto got even more confused at that.

"Why?" Kurama moved aside and Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Impossible!" The dragonslayer tore the poster from the wall. It was a wanted poster...for him and Kurama. There was a pretty accurate drawing of him with his face mask on and next to his head shot was one of Kurama's three tailed, kistune form, though they made him look more like a wolf than a fox. Naruto read the descriptions below.

_Wanted: Ogonna Fuujin. Said to have spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes. Wears a face mask like the one drawn above. Abilities include high levels of physical combat, speed, strength, agility and edurance. Also has mastery of wind magic. A multi-tailed kitsune is said to accompany him. Kitsune is said to be able to breathe fire and manipulate fire. If seen, please contact the Rune Knights in your area. Ogonna Fuujin is a wanted criminal for the killing of an entire guild of mages from the dark guild, Black Knight as well as the Devon Theft Family._

Naruto turned to Kurama and the two cursed in their minds. Naruto's hands trembled before he ripped the paper in half and shredded it with the wind.

"Those idiots." Naruto growled as he remembered the people from Tully Village. "I knew I should have killed them all when I had the chance, but no...I had to play the good guy."

"Don't worry, they only recognize you if you have your mask on. You don't, so it'd be easier to avoid detection besides I think you still made the right choice in helping them out, it's not their fault the Rune Knights might've asked for a description of us."

Naruto calmed down a bit after hearing that but he still annoyed at now having the freaking council on his ass. "Easy for you to say, you can change into a cat. No one would suspect you to be a kitsune." Naruto snarled back at his feline partner. Kurama shrugged.

"Not my fault, and besides...what are we gonna do about this? The Rune Knights would have obviously put up more posters around the town and unless you want to waste your time looking for them to tear them down." Kurama said. Naruto looked around before jumping atop the roof of a nearby building when he saw people walking by with one of the posters in question.

"Dude, this guy is doing Fiore a favour. I mean, he got rid of a dark guild."

"Yeah, but who is to say he's a wanted criminal himself. Even if we've now heard of him, this Ogonna Fuujin could be a serial killer or an assassin or something who goes after guilds and destroys them."

"The Devon Theft Family has been selling people for years now, it's about time somebody stopped them."

"But this guys is said to have outright murdered them. Whose to say he won't come after us next?"

The Dragonslayer and the Exceed continued to listen to the varying opinions of his and Kurama's 'extra-curricular activity'. Remaining upon the roof, Naruto kept out of sight and continued to watch the people who walked through the streets. By the time night fell, Naruto and Kurama were still up on their roof. Naruto was lightly snoring, sitting in a cross-legged position. Kurama was curled up atop his head and was muttering things about how he loved fire whiskey among other things.

However, the wind blew and Naruto's nose and ears twitched. His dragonslayer senses sprung to life and Naruto's eyes snapped open, pupil changing from rounded to vertical slits. He quickly stood up, pulled up his face mask and blocked a fire spell that headed his way. Kurama wiped his eyes as he woke up, his wings unconsciously sprouting from his back as he felt himself falling through the air when Naruto got up.

Suddenly, a group of, Naruto counted his opponents, ten people appeared, all dressed in black. Black cloaks were worn over their skin tight leotards, the hoods kept up to cover their heads. White masks covered their faces. Three of his enemies branded weapons, while the others had colourful magic seals in front of them making Naruto look like he was being surrounded by a rainbow.

'That's a waste of a thought.' Naruto's eyes narrowed at the fact he just wasted another thought to think of that thought. The light of the crescent moon and the lamp posts being the things to illuminate the flat rooftop Naruto was on. Kurama floated next to Naruto, still rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. Naruto adjusted his face mask and then went into a relaxed position before chuckling.

"Seriously...this is who the Magic Council sends for me. You weak humans. I expected much stronger mages from the Magic Council." The mages surrounding Naruto didn't budge, but one spoke a sentence that piqued Naruto's and Kurama's curiosity.

"We're not from the Magic Council." The mage then jumped, sword held high above his head to bring it down on Naruto, however Naruto didn't move at all. Kurama appeared in front of the masked mage's face and grabbed it with a fiery hand. The hand burned the mask, flesh and everything else until only charred bone was left. His screams were loud, but they were silenced to everyone, but the dragonslayer of Acnologia and the former citizen of Edolas as Naruto performed the magic,** Silent Mist**. The technique he learned from Zabuza in which he expanded a cloud of pure magic energy, since he had the reserves for it, and caused it to mute anything and everything the user wishes to mute within the cloud.

Naruto took out Ascalon and Excalibur and ignited the blades of his mother. Naruto felt Kurama sit atop his shoulder and the blonde's eyes closed as he channelled magic energy into them. His blue irises vanished and as they shot open, became a startling white.

**"Mokushiryu no Byakugan!"** Naruto growled out as he saw through the mist, watching the now frightened forms of his prey. Naruto looked at Kurama who looked back at him.

"Time to hunt." The Exceed grinned before changing into his kitsune form. His senses now heightened to a whole new level, the one tailed kistune took off and began to tear into the throat of one of the cloaked mages. Naruto walked on the air as he used his wind magic to help him move silently across his battleground. He tapped the shoulder of the mage he now stood behind and grinned widely as he could tell the mage was now scared out of his mind.

"Weak." Naruto said as his eyes became cold and merciless.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Kokuten)**

He then cut off the mage's head before heading to the other. Kurama impaled one through the stomach and the skull with his flaming tail, burning his brain, face and internal organs and literally killed him from the inside-out. Naruto sliced one in two as he cut the body in half, vertically with Ascalon. He then threw the blade to his left as a mage had managed to see him and tried to hit him with a wind spell. Ascalon speared through the wind spell, the silver flames burning even brighter than before as it impaled itself through the victim's sternum. The mage screamed in agony, a scream that could not be heard no matter how loud he screamed. Kurama then appeared and tore off the mage's head and crushed it between his strong jaws. The demon fox grinned as he licked the blood along his teeth, savoring the coppery taste.

Naruto and Kurama split apart and began to take down their opponents quickly and silently, the way Zabuza taught them to. Naruto stabbed one mage through the heart before throwing the body into the body of his comrade. The comrade released a scream of fear, a mistake that cost said comrade, her life as it gave away her position and thus Kurama was able to wrap his hand-like forepaws around her throat. Kurama grabbed the top of her head and tugged it harshly to the side and a snap echoed through the air as the neck was broken. The body fell to the ground like a rag doll.

The three remaining mages wandered blindly before they were quickly slashes and burned by Naruto and Kurama. Naruto then lowered the concentration of magic in the cloud to give Kurama a bit more visibility.

"Burn them." Naruto ordered. Kurama nodded and trotted over each one of the ten bodies and set them aflame, turning them to ash in mere seconds with the crimson flames he expelled. As Naruto took out the magic from his eyes, reverting them back to their normal form before he used the wind to clean his shirt of the little blood spatter he got on him. Naruto and Kurama froze as they heard the sound of clapping behind them. Naruto growled and turned, Ascalon and Excalibur set ablaze. Kurama appeared next to his partner, three more tails sprouting from his rear, and all four tails swished behind him. Kurama's jaws opened slightly, a dim, crimson glow could be seen indicating that the kitsune was readying a fire blast.

Naruto watched as the figure stopped short of the area of the moonlight, leaving the figure's body and face hidden by the shadows.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled beneath his mask. The figure chuckled and the dragonslayer and Exceed kept their eyes trained on the unknown before them.

"I've heard about what you and the fox did back in Tully Village." The figure spoke in a masculine voice. The figure then reached into the cloak he wore and Naruto let loose a blast of flame from Excalibur. The figure jumped to the side, effectively avoiding the golden flames before smirking.

"So the stories are true...you hold power beyond that of a regular mage."

"A regular mage would be weak...we are not." Kurama snarled as he, himself released a crimson flame from his jaws. The figure avoided that attack as well. Naruto and Kurama let loose a sea of fire at their enemy and the figure frowned in the darkness when the fires stopped. His hood, hid his face despite the glow of the flames as they began to die out. The figure quickly jumped over the attack Kurama aimed to hit him with before twisting to avoid the slash from Naruto. However, the blonde suddenly bent the wind and a powerful blast of wind crashed into the figure's body. Kurama's tails lengthened and wrapped themselves around the figure's body and the kitsune slammed the figure harshly into the building's roof causing a small crater to form. Kurama then threw the figure away, but the unknown enemy flipped in the air and managed to right himself and thus was able to avoid the arc of golden flames sent at him.

The figure rushed at Naruto and cocked back his fist, ready to strike the Apocalypse Dragonslayer. However, he immediately dodged the punch and then the enemy's knee came up. Naruto raised his arms and blocked the attack before twisted to appear to his enemy's side and jammed his elbow into his opponent's ribs. A cracking sound was heard as a result of the force. The figure jumped out of the way and a bolt of lightning flew from the figure's fingertips, but Naruto erected a wall of wind and the attack was nullified before he changed the wind wall into a dragon. The wind-made reptile roared as it sped towards the figure, but the figure rolled out of the way only to get hit by a fireball, courtesy of Kurama. The fox immediately leaped after his prey and crashed down on the man, the ground cracking as the figure crossed his arms to take the impact before kicking Kurama in the chin. The fox's head snapped up before he was sent flying by a roundhouse kick. Kurama was caught by his partner and thrown back at the figure who sent a lightning storm at the red furred vulpine. However, Kurama breathed a tongue of fire and the two attacks collided in an epic explosion, but the sound was nullified due to the silencing mist still being active.

The figure dropped down to avoid a kick to his head, but was not able to predict Naruto using the momentum from his missed kick to spin and bring up his other leg, balancing on the right leg he had originally used. His left heel came crashing down down on the figure's skull before he was thrown away and rolled along the ground. The figure chuckled as Naruto and Kurama growled at him.

"You just don't know when to stay down, do you?" The figure didn't respond. His hand then removed itself from the cloak and in his hand was a small card.

"I have a proposition for you, Ogonno Fuujin." The figure spoke. Naruto and Kurama stared at the figure with a perplexed look.

"We're not interested."

"You haven't even given me a chance to..." The figure was suddenly hit by a blast of wind sending him skidding backwards, sending him to the edge of the building's roof. The figure looked back, noting the long drop to the ground had he fallen. However, as he turned around, but he suddenly felt pain in his chest. He looked down to see Excalibur was sticking through his chest, where his heart was. The golden flames were suddenly escaping through the slit in his chest and began to engulf him.

"We're NOT...interested." Naruto repeated with much more force as he twisted the blade within the figure's chest, slicing his burning heart even more. The figure chuckled causing Naruto and Kurama to raise their eyebrows in confusion as to how the figure was still alive. The figure raised the card in his hand, and threw the card at Naruto, who caught it with the wind, making it levitate.

"I want you to join my guild...I know you said you're not interested, but just...think about it." The figure said before he somehow began to look very...papery. The figure's hood fell back and Naruto saw the sclera was pure black. The body suddenly dissolved into dust, dirt and other materials before it fell away to reveal one of the bodies that Naruto had killed earlier before.

'A type of **Take Over?' **Naruto thought as he wrenched his blade from the already dead body. Kurama ran towards the edge of the roof and looked down to see if this was some kind of illusion and the original was below. Seeing no one, Kurama walked back towards the Apocalypse Dragonslayer before a red glow encased his form. Kurama shrunk in size as he changed back into his original form, a fox costume wearing cat.

"What is that?" Kurama asked as he sat on Naruto's shoulder.

"The card shows me where this guild that idiot wanted us to join is located." The blonde dragonslayer replied with a serious expression.

"What is this guild?" The Exceed asked with an equally serious expression on his face. Naruto frowned as he looked at the card. On it was an address, but as he flipped it around, the card displayed a dark blue symbol that looked like a stylish version of the letter 'R'. The space in the 'R' was made into the shape of a cross. The left side of the 'R' looked like a wing of some sort at the top, while the lower right was lengthened and curved to look like a makeshift tail. Naruto sneered at the card before throwing it away and then sending a burst of gold fire, turning the card to ashes.

Naruto sealed away the blades of Merlin into the pocket dimensions within his wrists before turning around, cloak billowing behind him. Kurama flew back to rest in the golden locks of the dragonslayer.

"Pfft...that human is a fool if he thinks I will join his guild." Naruto said, "Raven Tail."

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Dark Guild)**

Skies of Fiore, Unknown Location

In the shadows of a gigantic airship, a man sat within the shadows. The moonlight illuminating the room he was in revealing everything, but his face to the person in front of him.

"Master." A feminine voice spoke. The female bowed to the master who nodded.

"Rise, my child." The man spoke with an elderly voice. Ultear rose up, revealing her form. She was no longer dressed in her Magic Council disguise, but rather she was in a rather revealing white dress that was patterned with tiger stripes which revealed her back. On her back, in dark red, a symbol which was made up of two jagged lines. Intersecting with the two lines were two arcs, one arc intersecting with one line, which curved to look like a makeshift heart, two small spikes jutting out of each arc. Around her wrists were golden bracelets and she wore a pair of black high heel shoes. Her hair was tied up into two tails which rested on each shoulder. Her deep brown eyes looking at her master with that ever present hint of mischief.

"Master, I come to bring you news of a potential...candidates...for our guild." Ultear informed the master. The Master nodded.

"Speak...you have my attention." The Master spoke. Ultear nodded before retrieving the Wanted poster for Naruto and Kurama. She walked up to the master and handed him the paper. The Master read it over and released a dark chuckle.

"The Ogonna Fuujin...he would make a fine addition to Grimoire Heart."

"He would indeed...Master Hades." Ultear bowed.

"The time of _his_ resurrection draws near, my child. Return to your post within the Magic Council and keep an eye on them as you were supposed to, but when we find him, I will have you go with Zancrow and Azuma to reel him into our cause. If he declines...you have my permission to use excessive force, but not enough to kill him."

"Yes, Master Hades." Ultear turned and performed a Requip, changing back into her Magic Council uniform before she left the Grimoire Heart Airship as a magic seal teleported her back to the building.

* * *

Woodsea, Fiore-Unknown Location

Racer, Hoteye and Cobra were sitting amongst themselves within their guild house. Their Master, Brain, sat in his throne, stroking the skull tipped cane he always carried with him. Midnight was sitting in a corner, sleeping atop his magic carpet. Suddenly, the sound of running met their ears, except for Midnight's since he was asleep. Angel panted as she clutched a rolled up piece of paper in her hands. She looked up, fear evident in her eyes.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Cobra asked as Cuberos slithered across the **Listening Magic** user's arm. Racer and Hoteye joined their surrogate siblings and helped her sit down.

"What's that in your hand?" Racer asked. Angel clutched the paper tighter before tears lined her eyes. She clutched her stomach...a place where the most terrifying mage she had ever met in all her life, had nearly ended said life. She unfurled the paper and showed her fellow Oracion Seis members the picture on the Wanted poster. Their eyes widened at what they saw and read.

"Who is this?" Hoteye asked, "I don't remember him, yes?"

"He looks...kind of familiar though." Racer commented.

"You know now that you mention it..." Cobra and Cuberos narrowed their eyes as they continued to stare at the picture. Angel couldn't hold in her outbursts anymore.

"IT'S HIM YOU IDIOTS!" They all looked at Angel. Brain raised an eyebrow as he watched his guild members and managed to watch as Midnight had awaken slightly, Angel's voice was very loud when she made it.

"Who?" The **Distortion Magic** user asked. They all looked to see Midnight levitate on his magic carpet, over to them. Angel raised a trembling finger and pointed at the image of the blonde, masked man.

"The one who nearly...seven years ago, the one from _that_ incident." She reminded them. The other four members of Oracion Seis stared harder at the picture and then they all gaped in fear, clutching certain parts of their bodies where the Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse and fire using kitsune had hurt them enough to make them remember their rampage. Racer clutched his knee from where Naruto had nearly shattered it and where Kurama had nearly torn it off, Hoteye held his thighs from where Naruto had stabbed him with his **Kaze no Yaiba**, Angel held her stomach from where Naruto had slammed an **Energy Make: Rasendangan** into it, Cobra stroked Cuberos' skull while unconsciously clutching an area of his back from when Naruto had nearly killed him with an **Energy Make: Oodama Rasengan** andMidnight clutched his arms from when Naruto had removed them from his sockets and also touched his ribs from when Kurama had nearly broken them after sending him flying away.

Brain watched the younger members and stood up. He walked over to them and took the paper of Angel's hands and stared at it.

"Who or what are these things...that makes you so frightful...especially you, Midnight?" Brain asked as he tapped his staff on the ground.

"They were like demons." Cobra shuddered as held Cuberos close.

"Nearly killed us all in one fell swoop, yes." Hoteye murmured.

"Master...remember that mission. Seven years ago, you asked us to bring back Wendy, the Sky Dragonslayer in order to utilize her magic and allow us to use it to strengthen our own." Brain nodded.

"Yes and it ended in utter failure with all of you in near death states. You were lucky enough to even survive." Brain frowned as he tapped the cane on the ground. "Why do you bring it up, Angel?" Angel gulped as she pointed at the images of Naruto and Kurama.

"Well...M-M-Master...th-they were the cause of our f-failure. The Ogonna Fuujin and the Fire Fox." Brain's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his 'old blood' beginning to boil as he read the part about Naruto and Kurama destroying an entire guild by themselves. The tattooed Dark Guild Master chuckled darkly as an insane looking grin appeared on his dark skinned face.

'I must...acquire this man and the beast. With them...the goal will be realized and Oracion Seis will rule all!.'

**(A/N: Well that's Chapter 9. I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry again to those of you who are feeling disappointed for my changing of the pairing even though you did not request it, but my reasons have been stated in the earlier author note. Again, to the reader who claimed they would lose interest, I assure you I will do what I can to make sure you DON'T lose interest in this story. Anyways, I hope you guys found that little twist interesting with the introduction of Raven Tail. Also please, when you post your review. Don't just go about and "Yay, Ultear is the winner yay." Tell me what you think of the chapter itself as well. Not just the fact you people got what you wanted, which I don't really give a damn about. Ultear was picked by my choice.**

**Also, the technique that the Raven Tail guy used before he disappeared. It was a Naruto technique. That's all I'm hinting you at with.**

**Now remember to review the chapter guys. Later, oh and a thank you to MasamuneX23 for helping me come up with ways Naruto could meet Ultear.)**


	10. Chapter 10:Trying to Tame a Dragon

Dragonslayer

Chapter 10: Trying to Tame a Dragon

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: It is not a simple matter to just add a MA rating and monitor it. It is ILLEGAL for there to be explicit content on this site, and they just got caught for having it. That's why there's a SUDDEN enforcing of the rules. Unless you want the site to get shut down all you've got to do is TWO things, keep your summary K rated and keep lemons out of your story. People aren't getting taken out because of blood and gore (Unless it's hellishly graphic. Like a SAW movie x2). If people want to write lemons they can put them on AFF and have the site address on their page or in the story, and if they're too young to put them on AFF they shouldn't be writting them in the first place. That's not a lot to ask for. They still let you write violence, gore (to an extent), implied sexual situations, adult themes, drug use, drug abuse, and allow you to curse as much as you want. Just make sure you do those two things and you're fine. This change has nothing to do with censorship. They aren't censoring the stories to cripple anyone's creativity. They're doing this to keep EROTICA out of minors' hands, stay out of legal trouble, and keep the site up. I'm telling you this because this site is losing some great authors because they're all taking this gossip how it's heard not how it actually is. Readers take your words at face value. Be careful about the situation because this is being blown WAY out of proportion. If you want to try to get them to create a MA rating via petition that's great, but don't give out false information and make people panic.**

**Now on with Chapter 10. By the way, what do you guys think of the picture I put up as the avatar for this story? Suitable, no? :D)**

* * *

Lupinus Town, Year-X784

Lupinus Town is an old town said to have been around for over two hundred years. Lupinus Town was once a thriving kingdom, ruled by King Lupin, who was said to be a Lycan in old stories of the town. Its most noticeable landmark is the historic castle of the former King Lupin. The town was also comprised of a market area, a number of houses which are used as homes or apartments for rent and also a very large library said to contain nearly every book relating to the history of Earthland.

A figure walked through the figure looked left and then looked right. He looked up and then behind him. With a nod of what seemed to be approval, the figure walked towards the Lupinus Library and entered the building.

The figure walked into the depth of the library, the spiky blonde hair of the Apocalypse Dragonslayer shining in the light that the sun made. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, known as the Ogonna Fuujin, master of the wind and labelled a high class criminal by the Magic Council sighed in relief as he scratched his head. Atop those blonde locks of Acnologia's son was the crimson Exceed known as Kurama, but to others, he was recognized as a multi-tailed kitsune known as the Onibi Myobu, the name had given to Kurama.

In order to avoid detection, Naruto was advised by the crimson Exceed to shed his cloak, much to his chagrin, but the cloak was actually the thing that made him look like his alias, the Ogonno Fuujin. Besides, the cloak was old and torn from countless sparring sessions with Kurama. As a result, Naruto complied to release the cloak and change his outfit as well. Though Naruto complied, he didn't really change his look all that much. He wore a dark blue, long sleeved t-shirt with black flames lining the hem as well as the cuffs of the sleeves. Attached to the neck of the shirt, the face mask was attached. It had become a sort of a trademark for him to have the face mask. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and similarly coloured boots. He still wore the necklace he had gotten from Seiko for his twelfth birthday, the golden flame charm dangled as he walked. However, because he wanted to, he still bought a black cloak with a hood for whenever he would go into battle as a sort of a trademark to go with his mask. After all, a dragon takes pride in its appearance.

Naruto sighed as he watched the books on the shelves. Kurama wiped his eyes as he was previously sleeping before looking around.

"Naruto, why are we in a library?"

"I need to do some research on the Magic Council. Study them and know about what they do should they be able to find us." Naruto said as he looked at the numerous amount of books that lined the shelves. He continued to look around before he spotted the librarian of the establishment. The librarian was an old woman, probably in her late fifties. She had pale and wrinkled skin which was shown to be thinning as a majority of her veins were visible. The librarian wore a wine red dress which was coloured pale lavender at the cuffs of the long sleeves and at the hem of the dress. A pale blue, crystal cross was attached to the necklace she wore around her neck. She wore a large pair of spectacles and her silvery hair was tied up into a bun.

He noticed the woman was putting away a few books before walking up to the elderly woman. She was currently trying to reach one of the higher shelves, stretching her arm to its limit to place the book in its spot. However, the book slipped from her hand, landed on her head before falling to the ground.

The librarian muttered curses as she rubbed her cranium before looking down for the book, only to find in the hands of the blonde dragonslayer of Acnologia. He easily placed the book into its intended place. Naruto towered over the shorter woman who looked up at him with a grandmotherly smile.

"Well hello there, young man. How may I help you this fine day?" The librarian smiled. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. I would like to know if you have any books regarding the Magic Council." Naruto said. The woman tapped her chin in thought before snapping her fingers.

"Ah yes, I know just the book, but I'll have to put these books away first." Naruto nodded in understanding as he watched the elderly woman put away the books, helping her for when she had to reach one of the higher shelves.

"Ah, all done." She said as she clasped her hands together. "Now for your book. Right this way." Naruto and Kurama followed the woman. The woman then turned around, walking backwards as she led Naruto to the book.

"So, and I'm sorry if I come off as nosey, why do you want to learn of the Magic Council? Not many people want to research the council unless they wish to join it. Do you wish to join the council?" The woman asked. Naruto snorted at the thought of him in the Magic Council.

"Please. Those idiots are nothing but power hungry, old fools who try to hold a position of authority in a world where people wouldn't even listen to them. Fairy Tail, I've heard, is such a legal guild that they try to keep under their thumb, but fail to do so. The Magic Council speaks of freedom and equality when they themselves are doing the opposite of what they stand for. They create a hierarchy amongst today's society and threaten with the use of the Rune Knights should anyone try to speak against them." Naruto said. The old woman chuckled at the blonde's response.

"Does my response amuse you?" Naruto questioned.

"Actually, yes. Not many people speak so openly against the council and it warms this old girl's heart to know that there are people like you who see the council for what they truly are...and that's why I left it in the first place." Naruto and Kurama looked at each other with mild surprise before turning back to the woman.

"You...were once a member of the council?"

"Yes, but I was in the Rune Knight division. I was a rather skilled mage back in the day, however one day there was a time that my squad and I were to go come here to this very town of Lupinus. A Dark Guild had been said to make there base here and so we went to investigate. We proved that the Dark Guild did exist within Lupinus, but the thing was that they kept their members a secret so...the Magic Council came to the 'brilliant' decision of arresting everyone in the town." The old woman spoke with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"At first, I complied because well, orders were orders. I arrested people with the other Rune Knights." The old woman went silent as she stopped walking. Naruto paused as well, his ears still fixated on the woman's words. "I had come to a home where there were children present. The other homes I had entered didn't have children present, so I came to the conclusion that many people here weren't parents and it seemed as if some deity tried to show me the error of my ways. I hesitated to arrest because of those of youngsters. I thought, 'Children shouldn't have their parents taken from them.' I watched as they cried, holding on to their father and mother as I went towards them and so when I was about to arrest them, I tried to help them escape, but my commanding officer caught me in the act and thus he still arrested them, the children as well. I was then excommunicated from the Magic Council and now here I am. Just a simple librarian in the town where I had once caused pain."

"Humanity is a flawed creation is it not? How can you deal with living such a life. The life of a human." Naruto spoke. The woman nodded.

"Indeed. But it's the flaws in our creation that make us what we are and it's people who accept their flaws that are able to become one step closer to being perfect. A bit of a contradiction there, but it's the truth. However, you speak as if you are not human, why?" The blonde dragonslayer stared at her with fierce blue eyes.

"Because...I am not. My humanity is gone. Humans are imperfect and thus I live to be the thing my Tou-san raised me to be. Humans are insignificant worms who do nothing but cause the destruction of their own. You make weapons and laws to destroy and inhibit one another...you are flawed." Naruto said. The woman chuckled at the boy.

"Well if you cannot accept your humanity then that means you are flawed as well, my boy." Naruto's eyes widened and Kurama held the blonde's hair and bent down to his ear.

"Do not harm the old woman. Do that and the people in this place might realize who you are since you instinctively use Wind Magic to attack." The Dragonslayer of the Black Dragon did nothing but look down in thought at what the librarian told him.

'Humans are what they are...because of their flaws? I am...flawed?' Naruto thought as he looked down at his hands, eyeing his sharp nails that gave him the image of having claws.

* * *

_Acnologia's Den, Year-X770_

_A seven year old Naruto was busy trying to master the __**Mokushiryu no Kuro Kiba.**__ Naruto swung his arms upward, the black and blue magic coating his arms._

**_"MOKUSHIRYU NO KURO KIBA!" _**_He slammed his arms on the ground and just before the attack met the earth, the attack morphed into the shape of a dragon's head, its mouth wide open to reveal its black fangs. However, Naruto's magic suddenly began to twist and deform before blowing up in his face. Naruto gripped his arms in pain, the magic burns turning the skin a bright red. He looked back and saw the backlash of his attack crushed the earth and formed a rather decent sized crater. The Black Dragon shook his head in disapproval._

**_"A suitable attempt, however your magic fluctuates before you hit the ground. This causes your attack to become either weaker or stronger. Remember, Naruto...your magic is yours. It does not control you, you control it. You weak humans are such an imperfect species."_**_ Acnolgia growled._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. "Humans are imperfect?"_

**_"Your species' weakness comes from the fact that the human race constantly makes mistakes. True that you learn from them, but it would be best if humans didn't make mistakes at all. The humans always create things that bring about destruction, your first and foremost flaw. You create weapons to kill one another. You create laws to prevent one another from doing what the people at the top of your hierarchy can bypass to make them seem as if they are above you when they speak of equality and democracy. You humans are unstable creatures."_**

_"So what? You're not perfect either!" Naruto countered. Acnologia growled and slashed at Naruto, but the seal acted and the crimson shield protected him from his adoptive father's strike._

**_"Another imperfection. Stupidity. Dragons are the epitome of perfection. We know everything, we learn things that regular humans could not even dream to comprehend. Your pitiful human mind is something one such as I will ever be able to figure out because of it's feeble size. However...the thing that sets you apart is that you are part dragon. You are my son, thus you are closer to perfection that any other human in the world. I will raise you to lose your humanity and thus you will become closer to becoming a dragon. Humans are the epitome of imperfection, and I will not have my child be an imperfect whelp!"_**

_Naruto stared in shock as he pondered the revelation Acnologia thrust upon him._

_"So...my humanity...holds me back?" Naruto asked. The Black Dragon smirked at his son._

**_"So you're not as stupid as I thought you were. Yes, your humanity is a restriction. If you let go of it all...only then will you achieve perfection. You will be stronger than any other being in Earthland. You will my true dragonslayer, the Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse." _**_Acnologia said with certainty._

* * *

'My humanity is my weakness...it is a restriction. That is what Tou-san told me. I let go of my human attachments...Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji...I let them all go because they were restricting me and yet I broke it when I met Wendy and now I feel guilt when I think about leaving them all behind.' Naruto clenched his hands into fists as he began to feel confused. Human or Dragon?

'What am I?' He thought. The old librarian frowned as she saw the blank look in Naruto's eyes and then snapped her fingers in front of his face. Naruto blinked rapidly before eyeing the woman.

"Yes?" The old woman chuckled at the blonde's sudden mental lapse before she led Naruto to the book in silence. She handed him a book about the Magic Council's history from the beginning to the present day.

"That will show you everything you need to know about the council. It's one of the few books that tells of the Magic Council, but that is all it talks about. The history, the laws they've made and the divisions within them. If you want to know any of the dirty secrets..." The woman tapped her nose and winked at Naruto, "You know where to find me."

Naruto nodded as he took the book before the old librarian walked off.

"By the way, name's Minerva." Naruto was about to reply, but paused. Should he give his name to her? She was a former member of the Magic Council. She could secretly be a spy for them and she might recognise him from his wanted poster.

"Go with a fake identity." The Exceed atop his head said. He nodded in agreement to the cat and decided to go with a fake name. He paused for a few seconds in his choosing of a name before a voice suddenly resounded within his head.

_"You look just Minato-kun, my little Naru-chan."_ Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before glancing around, but became a bit confused as he realized that there was no one there and the voice he heard was obviously a young, female voice so it couldn't have either Kurama or the old woman, Minerva, before him.

"Minato...Minato is my name." He spoke. He and Kurama were impassive on the exterior, but inside they were shocked when he spoke his fake name. Of all the names in the world...he chose the name of his biological father.

"Why did you choose that as your fake identity?" Kurama whispered to him. Naruto blinked.

"I...don't know. It just popped into my head." He whispered back. The woman smirked.

"A fine name, Minato. Well, if you need any more help, I'll be at the front desk." Minerva smiled warmly before turning around. Naruto stared at the book in his hand before walking over to a table and sat down. He opened said book and began to read, Kurama reading as well from atop his head.

A few minutes into his read, someone watched the young blonde from behind a bookcase. The figure walked over, a book was also in the figure's hand. As the figure neared the table, the figure gulped with slight nervousness. The figure reached out and tapped the blonde on his shoulder. Naruto and Kurama turned around in perfect synchronization.

"Hello."

Naruto and Kurama raised an eyebrow at the figure, "You're..."

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Magic Council Theme, Hanabara)**

Magic Council-Fiore Branch

Within the Technician's Chamber of the Magic Council building located within Fiore, the council members, Org and Belino were currently observing the progress that the frog-like technicians were making in their search for the two fugitives or potential weapons as they liked to call them.

The technicians had managed to set up a link with the Satellite Square: Etherion. Though they were using the Satellite Square, they were not utilizing the giant, magic energy cannon aspect of its design. Instead, they were currently using its telescopic viewing capabilities coupled with its built in magic signature scanner. Each type of mage has a certain magic signature they give off and thus they are able to be located using the Satellite Square, however magics of the same type give off the same kind of energy signature. Since Earthland's population only had approximately ten percent gifted with the ability to utilize magic, the search in Earthland had narrowed down greatly. Also, given that they only had to search within Fiore had reduced the amount of time given into the search for Naruto and Kurama.

A numerous amount of green blips marked a large screen within the Technician's Chamber, representing the mages that were able to use Wind Magic.

"Sir, we have managed to find all the mages in Fiore that are able to use **Wind Magic**." A frog-like technician spoke. Within a matter of seconds, Org and Belino were flanking the technician and observing the screen.

"Alright, how many are there?"

"Two hundred mages are able to use wind magic within Fiore, sir." The amphibious staff member of the Magic Council responded.

"Alright, scan for those with high magic power levels." Org ordered as he stroked his beard.

"Yes, Org-sama." The technician typed away on the keyboard before a green line swiped itself vertically across the screen. The number of blips on the screen then rapidly decreased to only twenty.

"Where are those remaining twenty located?" Belino asked. The Technician typed a few more keys before looking back up at the screen.

"Alright, Belino-sama, it seems that there are only ten mages with high enough magic signatures to be considered as the Ogonna Fuujin. There are five located in Oshibana Town, two are within Lupinus Town, seven are located in Magnolia Town, three are in Freesia Town while the remaining three are in the Akane Resort."

"Where are the highest levels of wind magic coming from?" Org asked.

"Ummm...Oshibana Town and Lupinus Town are where the largest amounts of magic are located, Org-sama." The amphibian replied.

"Okay, good work." The two council members nodded to the staff member.

"Thank you, Belino-sama, Org-sama." The Technician bowed his head. Belino then turned around.

"CAPTAIN HAN!" The blonde Magic Council member barked.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Jinchuriki Theme)**

Suddenly a large, tall man appeared from another end of the room and walked up to Belino. The man was about thirty five years old and he was rather fit if the large muscles he had were any indication. The man was wearing a armoured plating across his body with a furnace on the back that emitted small wisps steam. The armour covering his arms and torso appeared to be plated. He had light brown eyes and his armour extended all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour, covering the bottom half of his face, he wore a white cloth which also covered both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wore a red, conical straw hat, also known as a kasa, over the white cloth and it seemed to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. Over his armour, the man wore a black gi with the sleeves appearing to have been torn off and a pair of black gloves. Over the armour covering his neck, he wore a bronze ring of some sort.

As the man walked casually up to the elderly woman he humming a tune before coming to a stop. He gave a salute to the blonde woman.

"What'cha got for me, Belino-sama?" Han asked. Belino pinched the bridge of her nose at the blatant disrespect he gave to her, but she, like the other members of the council, came to accept that it was part of who he was. Plus, given the fact that he was the Head Captain of the entire Rune Knight division and thus the strongest member of infantry in their arsenal.

"Deploy a squadron of Rune Knight at every single location on the screen. The highest levels appear to come from Oshibana and Lupinus We cannot let the Ogonna Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu run wild. You have permission to use excessive force to take them down." Han gave a salute to the woman.

"Yes, Belino-sama. I will personally go to Lupinus Town since those two blips seem to have the highest amounts of magic power." Han said. Belino and Org nodded before the armoured man walked off. He then tapped the large furnace on his back. "KOKUO!" The furnace rattled for a moment before it expelled a large cloud of steam. The steam then began to solidify, taking on a physical form. The physical manifestation of the steam was shown to be a white cat.

The cat was completely covered in white fur with dark brown fur covering its paws. A light brown circle was shown to be on the underside of each paw. The winged cat was wearing a white costume with a hood in the shape of a dolphin-like creature worn over its head. The dolphin-like hood had four horn protruding from its 'skull'. Two of the horns, which were placed behind the frontal horns, were longer and more curved than the frontal horns. Each horn was white, but tipped with a light brown colour. The underside of the cat's eyes were outline with red markings and snapped open to reveal the dark blue-green irises within. The cat hovered in the air by the pair of white wings sprouting out of its back, revealing it to be an Exceed.

"You called, Han-san?" The Exceed asked with a polite and respectful tone. Han nodded.

"Yes, Kokuo. We're going to Lupinus Town to combat the Ogonna Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu." He informed the white furred cat. Kokuo nodded.

"I see, and you are certain that this is the location of the two, Han-san?" Kokuo asked. The armoured captain of the Rune Knights nodded once more.

"Yes." Kokuo's voice then went down to a whisper.

"Well then, I must inform you that when you find the Ogonna Fuujin and Onibi Myobu, to lead them out of the town for you see when in combat, my brother tends to wreak widespread destruction even when he doesn't mean to. Yes, he is that powerful after all he is the strongest of us nine." Han nodded when Kokuo answered the unasked question.

"Alright, but we are ordered not to kill them. However, I find that disappointing seeing as I would to test myself to see if I can kill someone as powerful as the Golden Wind God." Kokuo chuckled at the man.

"As do I when I wish to combat my brother."

"If he is your brother, then do you not tell us his name?" Han asked. Kokuo shook his head, his aqua coloured eyes narrowing at Han.

"We may be ordered to take him down, but I will not reveal the identity of my brother. We are still family." Han nodded.

"I respect that, but unfortunately, if the Magic Council learns of your relation to the Onibi Myobu, you might be interrogated for treason." Kokuo nodded before dispersing into steam.

"I understand, Han-san." Koku retreated into the furnace once more. Han continued to walk through the halls of the Magic Council, unaware of the fact that Ultear had managed to hear the majority of their conversation, up until when Kokuo had dropped to a whisper. Though she would have liked to hear what they were talking about that Kokuo had to whisper so quietly, she needed to report to Master Hades about the Magic Council's activity. However, Ultear was unaware of the fact that she, the spy, was being spied on. A little, black devil-like creature cackled as it had seen everything it needed to see before vanishing in a plume of black smoke for its next destination.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Dark Guild)**

Skies of Fiore, Unknown Location

Master Hades sat in his throne, stroking his beard as he faced Caprico. Caprico was a tall, white individual who looked like a anthropomorphic goat. The goat man was wearing a black suit over a white shirt and green tie. A pair of dark sun glasses covered his eyes and a pair of brown horns sprouted out of his head. Caprico was also the strongest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, seven of Grimoire Heart's most powerful members.

Hades smirked as he lay the cards in his hand out on the table, a smug look on his face. "Full House." He spoke, revealing his hand to contain three tens and two fours. Caprico bleated as he saw his Master's proud look and it pained him to do this, but it was the rules of the game and Caprico never cheated nor allowed defeat. Even in card games.

"I'm sorry, Maaaaaster Hades, buuuut I win...Royal Flush." Caprico bleated out the sentence as he lay out the entire set from ten to king in the suit of hearts. Hades gaped as he saw Caprico rise from his chair before moving aside the card table. Hades grumbled as he contemplated his loss before the dark purple lachryma on the post next to his throne began to shine.

Caprico noticed that Hades would require privacy and thus decided to leave the room. As soon as he did so, Hades picked up the lachryma and the image of the purple haired woman appeared to the one eyed man.

"Master Hades." Ultear bowed slightly. The master of Grimoire Heart replied with the same courtesy as he nodded to her.

"Speak my child." He said. Ultear cleared her throat before speaking.

"Master, the Magic Council has begun to make its move. They are sending in the Head Captain, Han and his associate, Kokuo, to apprehend the Ogonna Fuujun and Onibi Myobu in Lupinus. Should we continue with the original plan and send myself, Azuma and Zancrow or allow the Magic Council to move and wait for another chance to strike?" Hades stroked his beard as he contemplated the situation. He remained silent for a few moments, Ultear waiting patiently for his response.

Hades turned back to Ultear and replied, "Continue with the original plan and hope you get there before the Council does. You, Zancrow and Azuma will go to Lupinus Town and retrieve the two. Then...Grimoire Heart will be unstoppable." Ultear bowed once more.

"Understood, Master." Ultear cut off her magic to the lachryma and Hades was left with the dark purple lachryma once more. The aged man leaned back in his throne before pressing a button on the armrest.

"Zancrow, Azuma. Please come to my quarters, immediately." He spoke with an extremely serious tone. Within the minute, the two other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory appeared before their master.

Azuma was a tall muscular man with dark tan skin, light brown eyes and dark brown hair which was shaped into rectangles making it look like confetti. His sideburns were long and connected his hair to the goatee he had. Said goatee was shaped into three triangles. A brown line was shown to pass along his left eye. He also wore a pair of silver earrings in the shape of crescent moons that faced downwards. His attire consisted of a skin tight green shirt that accented his defined abdominal and pectoral muscles. The shirt had long orange sleeves with a green ring on each sleeve, just above the wrist which was connected to a green stripe that extended to the cuffs of the sleeves. The sides of the shirt were a darker green and were sectioned off from the rest of the shirt by white stripes that outlined it. Resting on his shoulders were a pair of of shoulder pads of some sort that were a dark green colour and outlined in white. His pants were a dark orange which had green rings with golden circles on them. These rings lay just below his knees and were each connected to a single green stripe. A brown belt was worn around his waist and a series of white patterns on them.

Zancrow was a pale skinned young man, around seventeen years old. He had long, spiked blonde hair that extended past his waist. He wore an armoured skirt of some kind that was a dark blue, almost black, and yellow. it covered his entire lower body, except for a part of legs, and his upper body, except for the entire right side of his torso and his arms. A black shoulder pad was worn on his left shoulder. His left arm had an arm brace that covered his entire left forearm. His face had a wide grin plastered on it revealing the sharp teeth he had. His crimson irises revealed a wild, if not completely insane, look in them.

"HAHAHA!" Zancrow laughed as black flames encased his hands. "Master is it time to face the Ogonna Fuujin? I want to show this so called wind god how it feels to mess with a Godslayer."

Hades nodded.

"Yes, Zancrow. You and Azuma will accompany Ultear. She is in charge of this mission so you obey her commands. We are trying to recruit these two, not kill them. However, if Ultear commands it, you have my full approval to use excessive force to take him back here to the airship. However, note that if you do manage to kill him..." Zancrow and Azuma were forced to one knee as the old master stood to his feet, rising from his throne.

"You will feel the full extent of my fury...understood?" Azuma grinned. He always like when Hades showed off his large magical power. It reminded him as to why he followed the man in the first place and as a reason for him to get stronger. He turned to Zancrow and the blonde teenager nodded. The two rose up and left the room. Hades watched the two leave before his lone eye glanced off to the right. Hades walked over to the area and looked behind a pillar, but frowned, stroking his beard.

'I could have sworn I felt a source of magic here.' Hades' eyes narrowed. 'Someone is spying on Grimoire Heart...but who?' Unknown to him, Hades' assumption was correct as the spy was currently hovering above his head. The little, black devil-like creature gave a silent giggle before vanishing into black smoke.

* * *

Outskirts of Fiore, Unknown Location

On the outskirts of the kingdom of Fiore, there lay a rocky wasteland where nothing living appeared to be able to survive as there was barely any living thing within the wasteland. However, unknown to anyone within Fiore, the Dark Guild known as Raven Tail had made its headquarters within the area as the master, Iwan Dreyar, son of the Wizard Saint and Third Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar and father to the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar, had created the guild within a large stony pillar. With the spikes of rock jutting from the pillar itself, it provided the guild with a natural form of defense as well as masking the guild's presence.

Within the guild of Raven Tail, one of its members was making his way towards the master's headquarters. The man entered Iwan's room and bowed to the man as he sat upon his throne.

Iwan was a rather tall and muscular man. He had black hair, a trait that set him apart from the his son and father who were both blonde, and tanned skin. Iwan sported a unique looking beard which appeared very shaggy. He wore a dark blue shirt and an ornate cloak along and a pale blue ascot.

The man remained silent as his round, beady black eyes stared at the man.

"Ah, Obra. What news do you have for me?" Iwan asked.

Obra was an extremely tall man with pale blue skin and round, beady, black eyes. Said eyes lacked a sclera making them look purely emotionless and also seemed comparable to that of a bird's or rat's. His long, pale blue hair stretched way past his shoulders and was tied into a ponytail. He had a fairly long neck and the upper areas of his face seemed to protrude forward. His nose was rather long and he had pink lips. Across his nose were two white belts with round studs placed upon them. His outfit consisted of a large, black, poncho-like cape which hid away the majority of his body and had a collar which seemed to cling to his neck and hide his chin from view. Three white bow ties were bound to his neck by straps in a vertical line. He wore a pair of long black pants which were shown as a part of his legs managed to extend past the length of the cape. A pair of black dress shows were worn as well. His outfit was completed by a black top hat which had two bronze coloured stripes encircling it.

Obra stretched out a long, arm from the confines of his cape and opened his closed hand. In a plume of black smoke, the small devil-like creature appeared.

"Luci has returned I see. Luci, what news do you have for me?" The black devil cackled loudly before exploding into a plume of black smoke. The smoke then twisted and turned to form a large ring in mid-air. In the middle of the ring, an image formed relaying the information it had recorded. Iwan stroked his beard before sighing.

"Though it would be nice to beat down the Magic Council and the three members of Grimoire Heart, we cannot risk the Magic Council knowing of our presence as yet. So we will let them play their little game of cat and mouse, however given the fact that I witnessed the Ogonna Fuujin's power first hand...they are most likely unaware as to the fact that they are the mice and are walking into a tiger's lair." Iwan chuckled.

"I will contact you for your next assignment later on, Obra. Till then, have Luci rest." Obra remained silent, but nodded before turning and leaving the room.

Iwan smirked. The pieces were on the board.

'And the game begins.'

* * *

Lupinus Town-Lupinus Library

"Hi." A familiar blue haired girl grinned at Naruto. The blonde sighed as he looked up from his book and Kurama was laughing inwardly at Naruto.

"You're...You're...someone I haven't met before." Naruto said causing Levy and Kurama to sweatdrop. The young seventeen year old had grown over the years. She was now bordering a C-cup and had a more definitive curve at the hips. Her blue hair was now longer, the orange hair band was still present in her hair since that day the two met four years ago. She wore an orange dress that ended just above her knees. She was short as ever though having only appeared to become a little more than five feet tall.

"Don't you remember me?" Levy whined. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he gave the girl a once over.

"No...should I?" He asked.

"It's me, Levy...Levy McGarden. I talked to you about Seal Magic, I'm a member of Fairy Tail." She informed him with clues to jog his memory. Naruto then nodded.

"Ah yes, the annoying girl who wouldn't leave me alone." The blonde's eyes narrowed as Levy stuck her tongue out at him. "So, Fairy girl, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a bored tone. Levy giggled as she sat down in the chair across from Naruto at the same table.

"Just a simple travelling mission. We're on our way to a nearby mountain range to fight a monster."

"Where are your useless friends?" Naruto asked as he continued to read his book. Levy sweatdropped as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well...they're busy glaring at the back of your head trying to burn holes into your skull." The blonde dragonslayer nodded as he continued to read.

"So any new seals you've tried out yet? Have you tried out the inter-dimensional travelling one we had discussed four years ago when we first met?" Levy asked. Naruto was about to answer when Minerva walked up to him.

"So, Minato my boy, have you found what you're looking for?" Naruto shook his head at the old woman.

"No Minerva-san." he replied. Minerva bent down to his ears and whispered into them.

"She's a cute girl. Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto's eyes twitched at the thought before he turned to the elderly woman. He clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Not in this life or any other." Naruto replied darkly. Minerva nodded with a warm smile before leaving him with Levy. Droy and Jet were still busy trying to burn holes into Naruto's skull with their glares.

"Yes, you were saying?"

"Yeah, the travelling seal spell we discussed. You try it out yet?" She asked.

"I have."

"And?" Naruto remained silent and that was enough to give her her answer. "It failed, huh?" Naruto remained silent as he turned another page in his book.

"Don't you have a mission to do?" Naruto asked as he buried himself into the book. He had attempted the spell to travel through the pocket dimensions, but when he performed the tests with rocks and some of the bodies of the people he would kill along the way...well let's just say, they never made it out in one piece.

'I wonder where the other half of that guy's body ended up.' Naruto thought. A few minutes had passed with Levy and Naruto conversing about Seal Magic as they both read their chosen books at the same time. However, during a moment of silence when he realized Levy was still sitting with him, observing him read, he noticed her calculating gaze.

"What?"

"I've just been wondering where I heard the name Minato before. That librarian called you Minato..." Levy then tapped her chin. "Where have I heard that name before?" Kurama chuckled inwardly.

'Oh I love the situations the kit is put into.' The fox costume wearing Exceed thought. Levy snapped her fingers as the name came to her.

"Ah right, I remember!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his book. "Minato...Minato Namikaze, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. I never thought you would look so...young though." The Solid Script mage said. In the background, Jet and Droy had been busy trying to pick their jaws up off the ground as they thought the man before them was in the same league as their master.

The son of the Black Dragon looked up as she mentioned his biological father.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. I am merely someone who bears the same first name as him." He halve lied. The brown eyed girl frowned.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto nodded.

"Now run along now, Fairy girl. You have a mission to do." He said. Levy nodded.

"Bye, Minato-kun. JET, DROY, WE'RE LEAVING!" Jet and Dory hurried after the object of their affections, turning back only to glare at Naruto. The blonde was oblivious to them as he continued to read.

"She liiiiikes you." Kurama rolled his tongue as he said that. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Please, she's not worth my time."

"You gave her plenty just now. Admit it, you like to talk to her."

"Conversing with her is amusing, but she is not one I would look to call a mate." Naruto said as he continued to read. Kurama shrugged.

"Meh, true. Now hurry up and read, I want to feel the sun again." The Exceed whined. The son of two Wizard Saints rolled his eyes at the cat before continuing to read.

'Annoying feline.' He thought.

* * *

Once he finished reading, he left the library, thanking Minerva for her help in finding the book.

"Return any time, Minato-kun." Naruto shook his head at how the old girl had actually bought his lie.

The Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse was currently traversing the town, observing the area for anything that would interest him. Kurama rested atop his head as he always did.

"But it's only been one week since we were labelled as the 'Ogonna Fuujin' and 'Onibi Myobu'. Honestly they couldn't come up with a better name for me?" Kurama complained. Naruto chuckled at the red furred cat and took him down from his head and scratched behind his ears causing the Exceed to purr in satisfaction.

"Who needs a name when your original name is more badass." Kurama purred slightly as he focused on that thought.

"I guess you have a point there. By the way, shouldn't you buy some new clothes, these ones smell horribly and you should change since people might make assumptions that you are your alias, even though they would assume correctly." Naruto raised his arm and sniffed, his dragon-like sense of smell kicking in. His face contorted into an expression of disgust.

"You're right, but where am I going to get clothes?" Naruto asked. However, as he was walking, something small and blue raced past him, a rushing wind following after the object that flew past him. However as he and Kurama were busy trying to understand what had just passed them, they felt a force meet them before the owner of that force fell to the ground. Naruto and Kurama, who was rubbing his, now sore, muzzle, watched as a young girl got up from off the ground.

The girl was around Naruto's physical age of twenty and hence she had a rather mature body. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that as he looked her up and down. The girl had mint green hair which stopped just below her neck, with an orange hair clip in it. She had deep orange eyes and extremely tanned skin showing that she was either naturally born that colour or she spent a lot of time in the sun, most likely the former. She wore a fishnet shirt beneath a white short-sleeved blouse and a white miniskirt. A pair of black, skin tight pants that extended past the skirt prevented her modesty from being visible. She had on a pair of white wristbands. The girl wore a pair of white sandals. Two red pieces of cloth were worn over her chest area which intersected at one point and made an x-shape.

"Agh, sorry about that." The girl said before looking past the blonde and sighing, placing her hand on her hips. "Great, she's gone. How many times have I told her to stop running off whenever she smells food?" Naruto blinked in confusion at the girl before placing Kurama back atop his head and continued moving along. However, he was stopped by the green haired girl.

"Hey, wait!" The girl exclaimed as she jogged up beside the Dragonslayer. Naruto sighed and turned to face the girl.

"What?" He said in an annoyed tone, "I have no time for your games, girl. Now run along and go chase after...whatever it was that you were chasing." Naruto said. The girl narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Oi, who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm not some bitch you can just tell off, now apologize and I met let you off with a warning..." The girl then paused as she looked over Naruto, her angry expression turning a bit flustered. A slight tinge of pink formed on her cheeks as she took in Naruto's image. "Or you could buy me dinner and there won't be any hard feelings between us?" The girl winked at him.

"Could have fooled me." The Apocalypse Dragonslayer said with a shrug as he started walking again, "Besides, I'm not interested in having a relationship at the moment and if I was...it wouldn't be with you." Naruto said coldly. The girl looked like she had just gotten slapped across the face, recoiling from the verbal blow. She growled as she held up her hand and clenched it into a fist.

Kurama sniffed the air and his crimson eyes that were currently closed, snapped open before turning around.

'Magic!' He thought.

"NARUTO!" The blonde's eyes narrowed as Kurama warned him of the incoming attack. He turned around as he felt the sudden gust of wind that impacted with his body. The girl was standing with her arm outstretched, a small trail of wind flowing from her knuckles indicating she was the attacker. Naruto looked at himself before looking up at the girl.

"That all you got, girl?" He smirked. The people in the middle of the town watched the girl with a shake of their heads.

"Another fight?"

"I pity that boy."A woman shook her head and sighed. "Remember the last time a boy tried to hit on her or made her angry"

"Did those three get out of the hospital yet?"

"Nope and it's been three weeks already." Naruto and Kurama's ears twitched as they took in the conversation regarding his green haired assailant.

"Hmmm, three weeks alone?"

"We could make people stay there for the rest of their lives." Kurama chuckled. Naruto observed his female opponent and smelt the air as he got a whiff of her magic's scent.

"Wind magic, a rare art even among elemental mages." Naruto said as he watched the girl. "Now you've piqued my interest, girl."

"I feel so happy." She said with obvious sarcasm before unleashing another blast of wind from her fist.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Main Theme)**

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched as the wind seemed to oddly take on a physical form, even if it was for a second.

'Are those...claws?' Naruto wondered as the wind blast finally made contact with him. A large dust cloud formed from the attack and the girl grinned in satisfaction.

"That should teach you!" She exclaimed. However, as she was about to go and look for the object that zoomed past Naruto and Kurama earlier, the dust cloud parted causing wisps of smoke to form arcs around him. Naruto scratched his cheek as the barrier that the seal his mother and father had placed on him would form, vanished in a flash of red. He looked at the girl with a bored expression.

"Are you done?" The girl gritted her teeth before rushing towards Naruto and jumped, performing a straight kick as she lashed out at the air. The grey-green magic seal formed beneath her kicking leg and it sent a powerful blast of pressurized air. Naruto tilted his head and the attack narrowly missed his body and the blonde dragonslayer smirked before twisting and grabbing the girl's leg when she tried to perform a roundhouse kick to the skull.

"Interesting." He mused, however even the Apocalypse Dragonslayer was not able to foresee his opponent's next move as the girl twisted, freeing her leg from Naruto's grasp and then rotating to go into another spin kick. Naruto ducked underneath it only for the girl to suddenly halt her leg and send it down upon his skull. The axe kicked crashed down on Naruto as Kurama had leaped off of Naruto's head and the blonde fell to the ground as gale force winds followed after the kick, further injuring the son of the Black Dragon. The girl retracted her assaulting leg as the townspeople shook their heads in pity towards Naruto.

"Poor boy must have a splitting headache now." One man muttered before moving on. It seemed as if this girl attacking people was a rather common thing. Naruto blinked as he continued to lie on the ground. The kick had some power in it, enough to send him to ground and give him a bit of a bruise on his scalp, but the Five Point Elemental Seal his mother and father left on his person would make quick work as it granted him a healing factor as one of its side-effects. Also, over the years, Naruto had managed to have the seal inspected by himself when he finally mastered his Seal Magic arts over the four years he spent training with Zabuza in the art of the sword. He had come to realize that the seal would react to his own thoughts at times, only activating when he wanted it to activate and form the shield. In other words, Naruto could now choose when for the seal to become active by mere thought.

The girl stood back from Naruto, watching as he slowly stood back up and dusted himself off.

"Why won't you stay down?" The girl roared as she lashed a straight kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto grunted slightly as he was hit in the solar plexus from the girl's elbow before she slammed a palm strike to his lower jaw. His head snapped upwards from the blow before she leaped at him, wrapping her legs around his neck as she did so. Naruto's eyes opened to get a view of what was below the skirt she was wearing and although it was covered by her skin tight, black pants...it was still a rather interesting sight for the blonde dragonslayer.

Naruto as he suddenly felt a tug on his body as the girl used the muscles in her abdominals, hips and legs in conjunction with one another to heave Naruto off the ground as she seemed to move her body in a back flip-like movement and slam Naruto head first into the ground. The blonde gritted his teeth as he felt the strain on his neck muscles. The girl was definitely strong, he would give her that, however...

"If you are done playing around...I think it's my turn." Naruto voiced. The girl was caught off guard when the wind suddenly impacted with her side, sending her off of Naruto's downed form. The blonde rose up and twisted his neck, cracking the stiff joints in his neck. Before going after the girl. He sent a wind dragon her way causing her to fly into the sky as a result of the attack. He then forced her to ground as he caused the wind to increase in the pressurizing aspect and a small crater from the girl's impact with the ground.

The townspeople stared at Naruto with looks of surprise at how he beat back the mint haired girl.

"Hey doesn't he look like the man from the poster?" One man whispered.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look much like him. I mean this guy has slightly longer hair and there is no kitsune by him. I mean how does one conceal a kitsune?"

"You got a point, but his ability to bend the wind. He must be a strong wind mage. The poster said he had high levels of skill in the use of wind magic."

"So?"

The gathering crowd remained silent at that note before departing to do their own thing.

"So, does she hit hard?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Naruto replied to Kurama as he scratched the spot where the girl had kicked him once before. The red furred cat stood next to Naruto, looking up at the boy with a hint of amusement.

"Is she a potential mate for you?" He grinned in fashion similar to his vulpine form. Naruto shrugged before twisting to the side as an arc of wind was sent his way and lashed out with a kick, sending his own arc of wind at the girl. Said green haired female suddenly inhaled and Naruto and Kurama's eyes widened as the arc of wind was eaten by the girl.

'She's eating the wind? It must be Cyclonus's daughter!' Naruto realized. The girl growled before channelling wind magic into her feet, the magic seal forming there, and she took off like a shot. Used to moving at such speeds, Naruto was able to keep up and thus he simply raised his arm and wrapped it around her neck when she got close enough. He raised her struggling form and choke slammed her, causing the brown earth to crack from the impact she made with the ground. However, as Naruto was about to continue, he suddenly gripped his ears when a high pitched sound reached them.

He cried out in pain as he felt his ear drums would burst. Kurama felt the same thing, howling like the fox he could become, but he looked around and his hearing, since it was less affected by the attack due to him wearing his fox head-like hood, managed to pinpoint the source. Kurama ran off and performed **Aera. **Shaking his head to try and reduce and somehow reduce the effect of the high pitched sound waves, he took off towards a nearby roof and looked to see a small, dark blue coloured figure.

The figure was about two feet tall, the same height as Kurama, and had a single dark blue tail that was tipped with light green swishing behind it. A pair of insect-like wings that had orange-yellow membrane attached to a pale green exoskeleton-like material, sprouted of its back. Kurama then noticed there were four tattoos below the wings. Two on either side, each one in the shape of a wing similar to that of the ones the figure was now flapping furiously to create the high pitched sound as the wings rubbed together.

Kurama struggled to move forward as the closer he got to the figure, the greater the intensity of the sound wave on his paining hearing organs. After a few more, slowly made steps, he reached his objective. He then sent his paw ablaze and slammed the flaming paw down on the blue figure, which he then realized, was a cat.

The cat fell to the ground, clutching its paining cranium.

"Ouch, what the hell is wrong with you?" The cat said as it turned around. With its wings no longer buzzing, Kurama's hearing was slowly returning to regular levels. As he shook his head to rid of the ringing sound, he looked back up and his red eyes widened. The blue cat stared at Kurama with pure black eyes.

"No way...it couldn't be!" Kurama whispered loudly. His eyes then drifted downwards and then settled on the cat's stomach. There is black, a tattoo of the kanji for the word 'Lucky' next to a tattoo of the number seven, was present. Kurama's eyes widened to an even greater extent.

"It's really you!" Kurama exclaimed. The blue cat stared at the fox costume wearing Exceed and tilted its head in confusion.

"Who are you?" The cat asked in a feminine voice. The red eyed cat looked flabbergasted.

"I'm hurt. How could you not recognize me?" Kurama pulled back his hood to give the cat a better look at him and the blue cat's eyes widened before her mouth opened to speak.

"Kurama?" The cat's eyes widened as she saw Kurama smirk.

"Hey." Kurama gave a lazy wave.

"NII-CHAN!" The blue furred cat slammed into Kurama as she embraced him in a hug. Kurama chuckled as he was tackled to the ground and patted the small, blue cat on her head.

"Nice to see you too, Chomei."

* * *

Naruto shook his head as he was trying to get the ringing out of his head. Apparently his opponent wasn't affected meaning that he was now being beaten back by the green haired girl as she bombarded him with wind attacks, punches and kicks. Naruto continued to clutch his ears in pain as a wind blast struck him in the chest sending him skidding backwards. The girl then appeared above him and slammed an axe kick down on his head, forcing him to bend over from the force. She then landed and went low to appear beneath his form and rapidly crashed a series of uppercuts to his face. Wind swirled around her fists as she performed said uppercuts sending him even higher into the air and finally, she stretched out her arms. Wind spiralled around her arms before she clapped them together.

A shockwave of wind crashed into Naruto, but suddenly the ringing sound stopped just as Naruto was hit. Naruto shook his head before grinning, stopping in midair as he applied his wind magic to fly. The daughter of Cyclonus could only stare in shock before Naruto raised his arms and suddenly he slammed them down. The force of the wind applied itself in a downward direction and she was sent to the ground, unable to move as the wind continuously forced her to stay face down.

Naruto flew down and removed the wind from her body. He clutched the girl by one of the red pieces of cloth as it went all the way around her back as well, and hoisted her up. He stared at the orange eyed girl, his blue eyes meeting them. The girl snarled at him, baring her sharp canines. Naruto reached out and placed the tip of his finger against it, feeling its sharpness as the girl turned away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't touch my teeth!" Naruto watched the tip of his finger, noting how that even that soft touch had caused the tooth to break his skin and make him bleed. He watched the huffing girl as she tried to free herself, but Naruto used his other arm and his legs to block all of her attacks and since he was a master of wind magic, her attacks were not doing that much to affect him.

"Oi, blonide! Why do you keep staring at me? Are you a pervert? I hate perverts and let me go! These red cloths are not something you can get for a cheap price you know..." Naruto smirked at the girl as she continued to rant. She reminded him so much of Ino with her tomboyish attitude and her never ending mouth, though that aspect he could do without for even without the screeching sound from earlier, his ears were still being assaulted. Naruto frowned a bit as he remembered the platinum blonde girl. He then rested the defeated girl on the ground when she stopped talking and dug his hands into his pocket.

"So what do you recommend?" He asked out of the blue. The girl blinked in confusion as she stared at him.

"Huh?" She replied with the utmost intelligence. Naruto sighed, planting his face in his palm.

"You wanted to go out for dinner right? What do you recommend?" The girl stared in shock before grinning and grabbing Naruto by his hand.

"Oh, cool. I know just the place. It's my favourite one in the entire town!" Naruto then paused in his walking causing the girl to stop as well since she was pulling him along.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where's my cat?" He wondered. Naruto scanned the area for Kurama, sniffing the air before catching his scent. Naruto flew up to the top of a building and landed as he spied Kurama with another Exceed. This one being a dark blue colour with a similarly coloured tail that was tipped with a pale green colour. As he was staring, he turned upon feeling a presence appear beside him and he looked to see the girl had flown up next to him as a pair of wings made entirely out of wind had formed from her shoulder blades. As she landed, the wings dissipated and she watched as the two cats were hugging each other.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked. The fox costume wearing Exceed looked up from the other Exceed he was currently hugging and let her out of his embrace.

"Oh hey Naruto. Did you beat her yet?" Naruto nodded, but then pointed a finger at the blue Exceed next to him.

"Yeah I won, but...who is that?"

"Yeah, Chomei! Why are you hugging another person's cat?" The girl asked. The blue cat, now identified as Chomei, let go of Kurama and smirked.

"Well, Fu...this is my brother, Kurama. Kurama, Fu. Fu, Kurama." Chomei introduced the two. The red Exceed nodded to the girl, now identified as Fu.

"And you are?" Naruto looked at Kurama for advice as to whether or not he should give out his real name to her. Kurama flew up to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"She's like you. I think those are the kinds of people you can afford to trust, besides you trusted Wendy with it." Naruto's eyes narrowed before turning to the green haired girl and sighed.

"My name is Minato." Kurama rolled his eyes at Naruto's response. The boy was paranoid, but he had a right to be especially with Raven Tail and the Magic Council both hunting for him and who knows who else could be trying to come after him. Naruto and Fu then left with their Exceeds and the two followed Fu and Chomei to the place that the orange eyed girl recommended they follow her too.

* * *

Fu and Naruto sat down at a table in the small restaurant with Chomei and Kurama resting atop their respective partner's heads. The restaurant was a place that had a mixed menu so it had a lot of variety in terms of things one would want to order. The waiter walked up to the pair and Naruto ordered the chicken platter which was simply grilled chicken seasoned with different herbs and spices and served with garlic bread. Fu had ordered a bowl of wanton soup and some fried rice with shrimp. Two bottles of fire whiskey came for the Exceeds.

"So, Minato...tell me about yourself. What kind of mage are you?"

"Wind mage and Seal mage." He replied as he took a bite of his chicken. Fu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Seal Magic, huh? That's a pretty rare art, so rare it could almost be declared as a Lost Magic." Naruto nodded as he continued to eat.

"How long have you been able to use wind magic?"

"All my life. That's why I am able to use it such a high degree. I taught myself how to use it and made my own techniques. The style of wind magic that I use is my own...what about you? You ate the wind attack I used so I'm assuming you're a Dragonslayer. One of the wind." Fu nodded.

"Yeah, but not a lot of people here use magic so they tend to dissociate me from them. I sometimes feel like I'm cursed to be able to use magic at all, let alone be a dragonslayer." She said with a frown. Naruto shook his head.

"And this is why I despise humans." Fu blinked as Naruto looked up at her. "You never take pride in what you already have, you're never satisfied. There's always something more you want. The greediness of your humanity is a restraint on your powers." He said as he flicked the girl on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" She whined. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer stared at the daughter of Cyclonus.

"I've seen people like you before. You're probably an orphan and and it's sort of a given considering you were raised by Cyclonus." Fu's eyes widened as she was about to ask him the obvious question as to how he knew her adoptive father, but he raised his hand telling her to wait and so she remained silent. Naruto took a few moments to eat, Fu doing the same, before continuing.

"But one thing a dragon always tells their student...is to take pride in what they are. My Tou-san taught me to recognize those with strength. You have the determination, the drive and the power. You are the daughter of Cyclonus and the Wind Dragonslayer. Take pride in your magic and your draconian blood. Having met Grandine's daughter, I know a thing or two about the uses of wind magic."

"Grandine? Isn't that Papa Cyclonus' younger sister. He said how that though she and he share a common element, they utilized the different aspects of the wind." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Cyclonus was said to have focused entirely on the offensive aspects of the wind while Grandine went into the healing arts, also known as Sky Magic,only knowing a few offensive moves such as the iron fist, wings, tail, talons and of course, the roar." Naruto explained. "Your Wind Dragonslayer magic is entirely offensive and so your move set is much more diverse than Grandine's."

"But it's because of it being offensive that people tend to fear me. Though the fear has decreased with me getting older and better at using the magic, they still see it as more of a curse than a blessing."

"From what I've heard from the townsfolk, it's safe to say that you have a short temper and thus when someone tries to flirt with you or makes you mad, you manage to put them in the hospital." Fu blushed slightly at that.

"Yeah, my bad."

"I support that level of thinking."

"Huh?"

"As I have said before. A dragon must take pride in its appearance as well as its abilities. As a Dragonslayer, you have been gifted with the ability to do things normal, human mages cannot even begin to comprehend. The way I see it, humans hate and fear anything that they cannot comprehend or control."

'That is why the council is after me.' Naruto gritted his teeth. He looked into Fu's orange eyes. "If you don't like how someone sees your magic as nothing, but a blessing...end them. Do not let them decide what is a curse and what is a blessing. You are a dragonslayer, take pride in that." Naruto's pupils went slitted for a brief millisecond before becoming round once more.

"End them? You mean..." Fu gulped, "Kill?" Naruto nodded.

"Or just injure them really badly, which ever works for you. I kill." He said. Fu and Chomei sweatdropped as Kurama laughed at the blonde's response.

Fu and Naruto continued to eat in silence. Meanwhile, Kurama and Chomei were communicating through a mental link they shared. It was a trait shared among the nine to be able to to communicate with one another when they wished, but they had to be in range. Said range was rather slim too so it wouldn't work over long distances.

'Is your partner always like this?' Chomei asked. Kurama nodded.

'Yes. Why? I like this guy, he kills without regret and he can switch his emotions on and off at the drop of a hat.' Kurama replied.

'It's just that...he seems so...distant. Like he's hiding something from us and by us, I mean Fu and I.'

'When he thinks you are worthy to know that information...he will give it to you, but until then...do not bring it up again.'

'But...'

'CHOMEI! I said, no.' Chomei nodded to her brother before downing another mouthful of fire whiskey like Kurama.

"So how do you know of Papa Cyclonus?" Fu asked. Naruto drank the glass of water he was given before answering.

"I know many legends relating to the dragons. I'm an avid researcher into the past of Earthland and I managed to learn the names of all the dragons as well as their elemental affinities. But that is all I know." He lied. After all, Acnologia taught him everything there was to know about the dragons. Fu leaned over the table and flared her nostrils as she sniffed him.

"The scent of wind magic as well as your pure magic power is overwhelming..." She started, "But you smell like as if I met you before, your scent seems...familiar. Why?" Naruto pondered the question. She was obviously detecting his dragonslayer magic and he cursed his lack at being able to realize she could bypass his wind natured magic and see through to his dragonslayer magic. Being highly attuned to wind magic, Fu could be able to spot the differentiation between Acnologia's magic as well as the Wind magic.

"I don't know." He lied. As he finished his meal, he stood up and took out a slip of paper from the backpack he had gotten for his thirteenth birthday. A gift he had never let go of since the day he got it. He took out a small slip of paper and Fu watched as he performed **Seal Magic: Release** and unsealed his bag of money. He rested two emerald and a silver coin on the table.

"There, that should cover it. Kurama, we're off." The red Exceed nodded before waving to Chomei as Naruto re-sealed his money bag and put it away.

"See ya, Chomei." Chomei and Fu gaped at how they leaving.

"Wait! Minato, I have more questions." Naruto turned to face girl, wondering at the same time just how gullible people were to not realize he was lying about his name.

"If you want to know about where your father went, then you have come to the wrong person. However, all I can tell you is that the dragons left the world on July 7th of the year X777 to take part in an event that had caused them to leave you and the other dragonslayers I have met along the way."

"H-H-How do you know all this?" Fu stuttered. Naruto dug his hands into his pockets and walked off.

"When I think you are ready, I will grant you that information. The truth is that you've probably figured it out already, but you probably can't believe it. You've gained the scent of my magic...elaborate on that." Fu and Chomei looked confused before Naruto walked outside and then vanished into the wind with Kurama.

"That looked really cool, I should learn how to do that." Fu said as she saw Naruto perform **Shunpo no Kazejin.** Chomei then tapped her partner on the head.

"Fu, what did he mean when he said you gained his magic's scent and to elaborate on it." Fu remained sitting as she contemplated on what Naruto said.

'His magic smelt familiar...as if I had met him before. What does that mean? What did Papa Cyclonus tell me whenever that happened?' Fu tapped her head and she tried to conjure the memory before it got to her.

* * *

_Unknown Location, Year-X773_

_"Papa?" A young, nine year old Fu ran up to her father. Cyclonus turned to face her and Fu stopped to bask in the majesty of her draconian parent._

_Cyclonus was covered with emerald green scales and had a eggshell-white underbelly. The dragon was massive and was in fact much larger than Grandine, but that was a given considering he was the elder sibling. He had small spines running from the base of his skull to the tip of his thick, heavy tail. Unlike most dragons, Cyclonus had two pairs of bat-like wings. This allowed for the Wind Dragon to be able to perform much better in aerial activities should be just regular flying or aerial combat. The wings were attacked to the bone and muscle which was covered in emerald green scales like the rest of his body and the membrane of the wings was a lighter green. His teeth and claws were as sharp as any blade and were a startling white. His eyes were a deep golden yellow and a vertically slit pupil bisected the iris._

**_"Yes, Fu?"_**_ The great Wind Dragon bent down to his daughter's level._

_"I was just wondering...are there any other mages out there like me?"_

**_"Why yes, Fu. There are many wind mages in Earthland."_**_ However, he tilted his head in confusion when Fu shook her head._

_"No, Papa. I mean like ME...a Dragonslayer." Cyclonus nodded in understanding._

**_"Yes my daughter. There are more dragonslayers out there in the world, however there are not many as only a bit more than ten dragons have chosen to take on a student like I have."_**

_"Papa, will I be able to meet them? How I can know when the people I meet are Dragonslayer? Will they be strong? Will they be ugly and stupid? I don't want to meet a weak Dragonslayer." Cyclonus sweatdropped as his daughter bombarded him with questions._

**_"Okay, Fu calm yourself. Your natural hyperactivity will be the death of you if you don't breathe."_**_ The dragon chuckled. Fu nodded before taking in a few deep breaths to displace the carbon dioxide in her system and replace it with the sweet nectar that was oxygen._

**_"Are you ready to listen to my answers?"_**

_"Yes, Papa." Fu grinned widely, displaying the sharp canines found in a dragonslayer. Cyclonus nodded before giving off a small growl as he contemplated on how to word his answers._

**_"Well my daughter, yes you will be able to meet your fellow Dragonslayers, but not until I have finished teaching you. The levels of strength in a dragonslayer are unknown because they can either be weak or they can be strong. However, due to this it will be based on you judge them. I would not know anything of their physical and mental characteristics so I will not know if they are ugly and stupid." _**_Cyclonus laughed a bit. Though it was a mere chuckle, to Fu the laugh had resounded through the forest they had made their home in. Fu giggled at her father._

_"I'm gonna beat'em up if they are though." Fu grinned. Cyclonus gently stroked the girl with the tip of his tail._

**_"I'm sure you will. Now as for your final question...how to recognize your brethren. When you meet people that are dragonslayers, you will get a feeling that makes you fell as if you have met them before, a feeling of familiarity. Their magic power will also give off a unique feeling and scent only noticeable to other dragonslayers. If you ever have that feeling, it means that you would have met one of your kin."_**

_"Oooooh. So all I have to do is sniff them? But what if they didn't shower and they smell gross." Cyclonus let out a loud laugh at that._

**_"You humans say such idiotic things sometimes."_**_ The great wind dragon laughed._

* * *

Fu shook her head as her memory left her. Her orange eyes widened before running out of the restaurant and looked around.

"Crap he's gone!" Fu said as she tried to see if Naruto was among the crowd of shoppers seeing as they were in the marketing area of Lupinus Town.

"Why do you want to look for Minato and my brother?" Fu sniffed the air, trying to catch the blonde's scent. After a few minutes, she finally managed to separate it from the numerous amount of other smells and she turned to Chomei.

"Chomei, fly. I need to find Minato." Two of the tattoos on Chomei's back glowed before the insect-like wings sprouted from her back and the two took to the skies as Chomei held on to the red cloths wrapped around Fu's body. Fu then gave Chomei directions as they began to search for the blonde.

"Why are we looking for them?" Chomei asked once more. Fu's orange eyes narrowed as she scanned the area below.

"Becuase...I think he's like me." Fu said. Chomei's eyes widened.

"You mean...he's a..."

"Yes." Fu replied. "He's a Dragonslayer."

* * *

Unknown Location, Outside of Lupinus Town

Naruto was currently leaving the old town and was hiking up a small incline. He had flown a good few miles out of the town's edge before settling at the base of said incline. Once he had landed, he reached down to the neck area of his shirt and pulled up the face mask before walking up the incline. As he quickly made his way to the top of said incline, he came to the edge of a forest. He sniffed the air along with Kurama.

"I smell...danger." Kurama muttered as he lay atop Naruto's head. The blonde agreed with his Exceed partner.

"Keep your guard up." Naruto warned his partner. The fox costumed cat nodded as the two entered the crowd of vegetation. After walking through the forest for a while, Naruto and Kurama paused before sniffing the air once more. Naruto then spun in a circle, the air distorted around his arm as he formed **Kaze no Yaiba.** The trees encircling him fell to the ground as they were cleanly sliced through their trunks and Naruto and Kurama looked up to see a woman standing there.

"Hehe, so you were able to detect my presence. Well done, Ogonna Fuujin." The woman giggled. Naruto's sapphire eyes narrowed as the woman walked up to him, putting a sway in her hips as she did so which caused his eyes to involuntarily stare as she moved. Naruto observed the woman as she walked up to him. Her body was very...appealing to the eye as she was very voluptuous. She wore a very revealing white dress which was patterned with black tiger stripes. There was a slit along the length of the dress from her thigh down which revealed much of her right leg. The dress revealed much of her impressive cleavage and Naruto couldn't help, but attempt to hold back the nosebleed he was certain he would have gotten. She also wore a pair of black boots and her dark purple hair was tied into lengthy ponytail. Looking into her eyes he could see mischief in them and an exceptionally high level of magic power that caught his attention.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Pein's Theme)**

"Who are you?" Naruto growled as the woman stopped right in front of him. Ultear chuckled as she looked up at the taller man.

"My, my so demanding."

"You're wasting my time, wench." Naruto snarled before turning around before going to leave only for the dark purple haired woman to grab at his arm.

"Now hold on there, handsome. I have a proposition for you."

"If it's to join that guild of yours, Raven Tail..." Ultear's eyes widened at that, "Then I'll say it again, I'm not interested." Ultear's eyes narrowed.

'So Raven Tail is after him as well...along with the Magic Council, this could prove troublesome. I have to get him now.'

"Oh no, I'm not a part of Raven Tail."

"That's nice to hear." Naruto said before trying to leave once more, only for Ultear to spin around and suddenly appear in his face. She was dangerously close to him, her finger running up and down his chest as she pressed her breasts up against him. The action for some reason sent a shiver running up his spine.

"Now, the proposition I have is not to join Raven Tail, but to join a much...better and powerful guild. Grimoire Heart. Our master has been keeping a close on eye on you, Fuujin and he thinks you are strong enough to deserve the right to help him in his plans."

"Well, I don't give a rat's ass about your master. Now get out of my way before I make you." Ultear tip toed up to his face and her eyes became half lidded as she whispered in his ear.

"You're making a big mistake if you continue to deny me what I and my master want." Naruto snarled as Ultear's hot breath tickled the inside of his ear.

"Listen here, woman. Fuck off, as I told Raven Tail...I'm not interested in joining any guild." Ultear frowned.

"Please, Fuujin-kun...I'll be sure to grant you a nice 'reward' if you join us." She whispered seductively as she traced her hand on his cheek and a very soft manner like if her touch was a feather. Naruto restricted the urge to shudder as the woman's chest was pushed further against his, but he knew this was all just a ploy to get him to join. He pushed the woman away forcefully and his pupils became slits as he looked at her.

"What are these plans that your Master has?" Ultear smirked, thinking she finally caught his interest.

"Well, the master plans to find the hidden keys and use them to bring about the resurrection of a great and powerful mage." Ultear blushed at thought of seeing such a powerful wizard in her presence.

"And who is this mage?"

"Why, Zeref-sama of course. Zeref-sama will bring about the age of magic and destroy all those who are able to use magic. He will create...the One Magic." Ultear said with glee. The Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse bared his teeth beneath his mask at hearing that name.

* * *

_Pocket Dimension, Year X776_

_"Tou-san, who is Zeref?" Naruto asked. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse snarled at the mention of the Black Wizard._

**_"Naruto, where did you hear that name?"_**

_"Well, I heard you while you were mumbling to yourself in the den. You said something about a guy named 'Zeref'. Is Zeref even a person?" Acnologia growled as he tore up a tree and snapped it with his tail._

**_"Zeref is the Black Wizard, the one who was said to have nearly destroyed the entire world of magic with his ability to summon monsters and demons from the very depths of hell itself. He was a powerful mage able to use Living Magic and Death Magic. Living Magic allows one to summon forth creatures from the earth while Death Magic does as its name implies. It kills instantly."_**

_"But what did Zeref do that he makes you so angry, Tou-san? I mean, I have seen you when you are angry, but this type of anger seems...different from the one you feel towards me when I do something wrong." Naruto said. The Black Dragon stared at his son before snarling, his tail knocking down another set of trees with a single flick._

**_"Zeref is a pathetic human, even more pathetic than the Dragon King. He...is one of the things that managed to do something to my mind and brainwashed me...HE..." _**_Acnologia paused. __**"He is one of the things that resulted in my exile from Alagaesia."**_

* * *

"Fuck off...If you want to resurrect that piece of shit, then you will have better luck than any other cult did. You will fail and you should burn with the bitch." Naruto growled before turning away, his patience was thinning and so he began to walk away from the Time Magic user.

"That's a shame. I was hoping we could have done this like civilized mages, but I see you're not one who is convinced by words." Kurama then watched Ultear before he noticed Ultear's hand make a single motion. And that was all he needed to see before he grabbed Ultear by her hair and hoisted her up before crashing her down on the ground. The woman released a cry of pain before he picked her up once more and held her up, hand wrapped around her throat to choke the life out of her, but Ultear slammed a kick into Naruto's gut. Naruto grunted as Ultear caused his grip to loosen around her throat before she continued to strike him in the stomach with the sharp toe of her boots before grabbing his arm and flinging him over her shoulder. Naruto twisted in midair and landed on his feet before sending a blast of wind her way.

**"FUUTON: DAITOPPA!"** Ultear was sent careening through the air. She managed to right herself and skidded along the ground kicking up dirt and grass before she sent her teal orb at him. Naruto's eyes widened as Ultear yelled out the name of her attack.

**"Arc of Time: Infinite Sphere!"**

"A Lost Magic?" He and Kurama exclaimed before they were sent skidding backwards as the orb crashed into his sternum. Naruto righted himself before the orb suddenly struck him in the back, and then his left side, his right knee and many other locations on his body. Naruto was then sent flying as the orb crashed into his back, sending him forward. He flipped in the air forming a dome of wind around himself as the orb crashed into it, shredded by the high velocity air currents.

**"Arc of Time: Restore!"** She cried out. Naruto then watched as the orb seemed to suddenly reverse its movement, its shards joining together before flying back into Ultear's hands.

"Interesting. So you know a Lost Magic. The Arc of Time. I've heard about that, it is said to be able to control the many futures as well as reverse the effects done to objects, but it cannot work on living things like humans and animals." Ultear giggled.

"You're quite smart, aren't you Fuujin-kun." The blonde then saw Ultear wink at him before snapping her fingers. "You will come with us to Grimoire Heart...even if force is required." Azuma and Zancrow then appeared behind Naruto, both set to punch him, but Kurama turned around and let loose a blast of red flame sending both of them back, however as they were sent flying, Zancrow opened his jaws and the feline could only stare in amazement as his flames were eaten by the Godslayer.

"I'm all revved up!" Zancrow grinned as he finished eating the flames.

'He's copying the Fire Dragon's catchphrase.' Naruto sweatdropped. He then turned to Azuma who had ripped off his burnt shirt.

"Ultear-san, we will take it from here." Ultear nodded with a serious look on her face.

"Till we meet again, Fuujin-kun." The time mage said before she winked at him and blew him a kiss as she waved goodbye. A purple magic seal then formed beneath her feet and she vanished in a column of light.

"I have no time for the likes of you two." Naruto said before slamming his hands on the ground. A large twister erupted in front of him and made its way towards the two Kin of Purgatory. Azuma raised his arms up as if he were lifting something and two tendrils of wood burst forth from the ground and crashed into the tornado. Azuma was surprised when he saw his tendrils were suddenly shredded.

'Impossible, my trees are invulnerable!' Azuma thought before grinning. 'Finally, an opponent worth my time.'

**"Great Tree Arc: Bleve!" **However when Azuma conjured up the explosion to end the tornado, but when the smoke cleared, he and Zancrow looked to see their targets has disappeared.

"He got away! The little fucker." Zancrow cursed. Azuma placed his hand against a tree before sinking into it.

"I will find him, and you try to keep up." Azuma then disappeared into the tree's trunk with Zancrow using his enhanced senses to follow the **Great Tree Arc **user. The Fire Godslayer cackled maniacally.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET!" Zancrow howled as his fists erupted into black flames.

* * *

Naruto and Kurama appeared in another section of the woods within a swirl of wind.

"Why are we running?"

"We're not running." Naruto said.

"Then what was it that we're doing seeing as were retreating from our opponents?" Kurama growled, "You are never one to abandon your opponents. You always stand and fight. So why are you not fighting now?" Naruto raised his hand and the Exceed was silenced.

"Because...there is someone else here." Naruto said before he turned around and clapped his hands together. A grey-green magic seal appeared in front of him before a giant tree trunk that was headed for him, became nothing but splinters. The dragonslayer and Exceed watched as a large man garbed in red armour and appeared to have a large furnace on his back appeared from the brush. On his kasa, the crest of the Magic Council was emblazoned in gold.

"Who is that?" Kurama asked. Naruto took his mind back to the book he read in the library.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Jinchuriki Theme)**

"The books described this man as Head Captain Han, the leader of the entirety of the Rune Knights." Naruto informed his feline companion. Kurama snarled before jumping off of Naruto's shoulder and changing into his kitsune form. Han was accompanied by an entire squadron of Rune Knights and the brown eyes man raised his head to stare at the two criminals.

"Ogonna Fuujin and Onibi Myobu, you are to come with me to the Magic Council as you are under arrest for performing the taboo of all mages. You have killed through the use of your magic. Come quietly and you will be given a fair trial. If not..." Han smashed his fist against his palm. "Things might get a little messy."

The furnace on Han's back rattled slightly before a cloud of steam erupted from the furnace and took on physical form. Kurama snarled as he watched the white furred cat float in the air.

"Kokuo!" The kitsune snarled as he allowed five more of tails to form, giving him a total of six tails.

"Six tails? Kurama, who is that?" Naruto asked with mild surprise. Never had Kurama had to go more than four tails in any fight, but to go six tails...it was just unheard of unless it was a fight with him or Acnologia when he was forced to use all nine tails.

"Hello...brother." Kokuo said as the white furred feline became shrouded in white steam. The costume clung to his body and Kokuo suddenly became the size of a large wolf like Kurama and five tails sprouted from the cat's rear. His paws suddenly elongated and became hard, changing into hooves. His body structure morphed into that of a horse's, but his head became similar to that of a dolphin's. Kokuo stamped his hooves on the ground and released a cry that sounded like a mixture of a dolphin's whistles and clicks and the whinny of a horse.

"Kokuo, what are you doing?" Kurama asked, obviously angry with his brother. The dolphin-horse stared at his brother and bowed.

"I am sorry, Kurama nii, but I am a part of the Magic Council with Han-san. We are ordered to bring you two into custody." Kokuo said with a respectful tone. "You are asked to come with us."

"And if I say no?" Kurama snarled. Kokuo sighed.

"Please, Kurama, I do not wish to hurt you. You may be the strongest of us nine, but even if you are...you know that I am able to put up a fight against you. After all, I was very close to defeating Gyuki." Kurama remained silent. Han then looked at Kokuo and the two nodded to each other.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Released Power)**

"RUNE KNIGHTS...TAKE HIM DOWN!" The Rune Knights charged forth and Naruto raised an eyebrow as they ran towards him, staffs glowing in their hands. They slammed them on the ground and the earth rose up and a large hand rose up from the confines of the earth and flew towards the blonde dragonslayer and the Exceed. Naruto raised his leg up and brought it downwards sending an arc of wind at the fist, slicing the object completely in half. The attack continued and ended the lives of four members of the squadron. The Rune Knight then sent blasts of flame at the two only for Kurama to inhale them and then spat them back out as raging spheroids of burning oxygen. Five more Rune Knights were burnt to ashes before Naruto waved his hand lazily and Han and Kokuo stared in amazement as there was a distortion in the air and suddenly the remaining eleven members of the squadron were easily cut down. Han then felt his armour being hit by the strike, but there was no damage done. His armour was made of the strongest metals and elements and was also protected with a few defensive runes.

Han and Kokuo stared at the dead bodies of the Rune Knights before the sound of cracking wood was heard. The Rune Knights, Kokuo, Kurama and Naruto turned to see the trees behind them shatter as a blast of black flames destroyed them. Zancrow and Azuma walked out of the flames unharmed, per Zancrow's will.

"You will come with us to Grimoire Heart as Master Hades demands, Ogonna Fuujin and Onibi Myobu." Azuma said.

"Grimoire Heart?" Kokuo pondered the name. "Han-san they are a Dark Guild...one that has eluded us for quite sometime." Han smirked as he crackled his knuckles eagerly and Kokuo stamped his hooves.

"Well what do you know, two birds with one stone. I might get a big fat pay raise at the end of this." Han chuckled as he got into a battle stance.

Zancrow's fists became encased in black flames as he cackled. "Bring it on!" Azuma did the same as Zancrow and caused three large, whip-like roots to spring forth from the ground as they bent to his will. Naruto and Kurama watched the two parties before they sighed.

An aura of fire surrounded Kurama and the wind swirled around Naruto.

The dragonslayer raised his hands and the members of Grimoire Heart and the Magic Council felt the increase in magic power in the air. Wind and fire swirled around the two fugitives before their eyes snapped open. Naruto's, a shining white and Kurama's were an even more evil looking crimson. A large shockwave of wind and fire erupted from both of them. Zancrow quickly ate the flames, but he was sent skidding backwards as the force of the winds met his body while Azuma shielded his body with his roots. Han slammed his hands into the earth and pulled up a piece of the earth and used it as a shield to protect him and Kokuo.

When the flames and the wind died down, Han let down the earth wall, while Azuma moved his burnt roots aside, having turned to ash from the flames' intensity. Zancrow was busy removing himself from the trunk of a tree. They were all staring in amazement as the entire area within a ten mile radius was burnt to nothing. It was like a forest fire had started and only chose to burn out everything in the area. A few embers were still present, but they were quickly snuffed out by the howling winds.

'Such amazing strength.' Han commented.

"I told you my brother has a knack for widespread destruction." Kokuo said. Han nodded in agreement with the dolphin-horse.

"I can see why Master Hades wants these two in our guild." Azuma smirked before cracking his joints. "This man and animal are surely strong."

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SHOW THIS LITTLE BITCH JUST HOW IT FEELS TO FACE A GODSLAYER!" Zancrow howled with laughter.

Naruto and Kurama then slipped into fighting stances.

The kitsune bared his teeth, his eyes focusing on his five tailed brother. Naruto's eyes literally shone as he observed his opponents. Everyone then watched as the images of a dragon and a fox appeared in the air, their killing intent and magic power being manifested in those form.. The two manifestations snarled as Naruto and Kurama spoke.

"You want to fight?" The kitsune asked.

"Then we will give you a fight and we will show you why they call us the Ogonna Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu."

The manifestations roared before enveloping Naruto and Kurama in grey-green and red auras, respectively. Naruto's aura of magic power then began to shift between grey-green and blue-black and Kurama noticed this.

'The Sleeping Dragon...is beginning to stir.'

**(A/N: Well that's chapter ten. Hope you guys liked it. I know I took a while to update this, but I was actually having a bit of trouble trying to come up with the entire situation for this. I hope you guys like how I made Fu a dragonslayer of Cyclonus. And for those of you who don't understand the difference between Sky and Wind Dragonslayer magic. Here it is:**

**It's sort of like how Water and Ice are of the same element, but different. Ice is water given solid form, but it is still seen as a separate element. Now Wind Dragonslayer Magic is based completely on the offensive capabilties of wind thus Cyclonus's magic is purely based on combat, while Sky Dragonslayer Magic though of the same element in which it requires wind and air currents to be used, focuses mostly on the healing aspects. Grandine is therefore only able to use the iron fist, wings, tail, talons and roar as her offensive moves which are not a lot. Of course, until I know what Milky Way and that Drilling Air Wave that Wendy received from Grandine, I will not know if Grandine possesses anymore offensive moves. However, I will plan to use my imagination and make these two spells Wendy's Metsuryu Ogi spells, the Secret Dragonslayer Art attacks.**

**Note, Kokuo is the five tails and Chomei is the seven tails. Chomei, in the manga, referred to its as 'Lucky Number 7, Chomei' which is why I had the tattoos on her chest be the kanji for 'Lucky' and the number 7. Her wings are tattoos while her tail is based off of the Seven Tails' actual tail.**

**Now all the jinchuriki are not going to be dragonslayers as shown by Han being present with Kokuo. Do not whine about it because I will not care. I mean honestly, I can't see people like Killer Bee or Utakata being dragonslayers.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and Review, Review, REVIEW!-K.D)**


	11. Chapter 11:Awakening the Sleeping Dragon

Dragonslayer

Chapter 11: Waking the Sleeping Dragon

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: Alright guys, I just want to say this before I begin the chapter. Just the what the hell happened is this week's chapter? I come thinking that Laxus and Raven Tail are going to have some big epic fight, but instead it comes with Laxus taking them all down with a single attack. I mean, yeah sure, Laxus is S-class and he's really strong, second only to Gildarts among the mages of Fairy Tail, not counting Makarov, but come on! But it was still cool how Laxus beat them though, can't wait for Wendy's fight and see if she improved a bit.**

**Thanks to Legend of the Kyuubi for translations of attacks, note the majority of those attacks are of my own design and are mine, Kyuubi just translated them for me. Thanks to MasamuneX23 for aiding me with coming up with ideas for this and future chapters. Also I apologize to those of you who find this fight extremely lengthy, but it is who I am. I'm an action maker, it's what I can do and I excel in it. So even if you have this opinion, please do not bother me with it because I will ignore it.)**

* * *

Unknown Forest, Year-X784

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Hagane Hakunetsu)**

Naruto and Kurama watched the four opponents surrounding them, the air blowing gently through the air. Azuma and Zancrow looked at one another and nodded.

Azuma stamped his foot on the ground and moved his arms as if he were scooping something. Five large tree roots sprouted out of the earth and Zancrow took a deep breath.

**_"ENJIN NO DOGO/FLAME GOD'S BELLOW!" _**Zancrow unleashed a powerful blast of black fire from his mouth and the attack enveloped the tree roots that Azuma sent forth transforming them into flaming whips. Kurama then turned and roared resulting in a powerful shockwave which tore up the earth and shattered the flaming roots. Naruto then looked up and saw Kokuo in the air, descending upon the two of them with his hooves aiming to crush their skulls.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa."** Naruto muttered before a great blast of wind struck the dolphin-horse in his stomach and sent him flying through the air. Kurama snarled and jumped after his brother and planted his skull against the five tailed beast's chest. Kokuo gritted his teeth before wrapping his tails around Kurama's limbs and slamming him into the ground. The kitsune yelped in pain before growling and unleashing a torrent of flames, allowing the red fire to envelop his own body.

Kokuo howled in pain as his tails were burned by the defensive-offensive move before Kurama sped towards him.

**"Fire Rocket!" **The six tailed kitsune roared and sent Kokuo flying through the air only for two tree roots to appear in his path and try to crush him. The kitsune lashed out with two of his tails, both coated in fire, and sliced through the tree roots as if they were made of paper. Kurama jumped and aimed to slam his tails down on Kokuo as the dolphin-horse rose up to his feet. Kokuo looked up and quickly spun, a cloud of steam enveloping him and shielding him from the attack. Kurama retracted his tails, hissing in pain as the steam burnt through his fur. Steam burns were some of the worst ways to be burnt because it literally felt as if you were being cooked alive.

Kurama took a deep breath and released a stream of fire, Kokuo countering with a stream of pressurized steam. The two attacks collided causing an explosion of fire and steam, but Kurama raced through the smoke cloud to try and use it as a cover. However, Kokuo suspected his brother's move and lashed out with three of his tails, slamming Kurama to the left, right and then skyward before leaping and crashing his hooves down on Kurama. Kurama grunted as he felt his spine nearly shatter from the blow, but his healing factor in his kitsune form prevented that from happening. Kurama then fired a barrage of small fireballs and hit Kokuo in the stomach and sent him upwards. Kurama then caused his tails to extend as he landed, wrapping them around Kokuo's body and slammed him into the ground.

"You should know better than to challenge me, Kokuo." Kurama snarled before holding Kokuo over his head and spinning him around before throwing him over to Naruto. The blonde dragonslayer caught the transformed Exceed and slammed him into the ground. Kokuo gasped in pain before his tails wrapped themselves around Naruto's arms and legs. The wind mage was caught off guard by the move as he was suddenly heaved over Kokuo's head and slammed into the ground. A small crater formed from the attack and the blonde quickly recovered, though his back was a now bearing a slight stinging sensation from the attack, before breaking free of the appendages and leaped at Kokuo. Kokuo got up and rolled to the side only for Naruto to suddenly put on a burst of speed and appeared to Kokuo's right.

The dolphin-horse's eyes widened as Naruto held a sphere of swirling magic energy in his hand.

**"Energy Make: Rasengan!"** He slammed the attack into Kokuo's side and sent the beast spiralling through the air from the attack.

**"ENJIN NO DOGO!" **The attack of the Fire Godslayer raced through the air towards Naruto, but Naruto quickly spun around to face the attack and performed **Kaze No Yaiba.** Raising the wind blade, Naruto brought it down in an arc and a crescent of wind tore through the attack, parting the flames on either side of Naruto before causing a small explosion behind him. Zancrow leaped at Naruto and kicked him in the face causing the blonde to skid backwards before the insane blonde punched Naruto in the stomach before swinging his leg backwards and brought it back for a sweeping, upward kick.

**_"Enjin no Hojinka Kogeki/Flame God's Volcanic Eruption Strike!" _**Zancrow's foot became coated in black flames, allowing the embers to trail behind his leg as it went to strike Naruto's chin. However, Naruto leaned back to avoid the strike and looked in mild surprise as the kick had expelled a powerful stream of flame when Zancrow had reached the area where his head had been. Naruto then went into a series of backhand springs before vanishing into the wind and appeared behind Zancrow.

The dragonslayer struck the godslayer with a **Rasengan** and sent the Grimoire Heart member spiralling through the air, but Zancrow managed to turn himself around and held out both hands.

**_"Enjin no Hanabi/Flame God's Fireworks!" _**A flurry of small fireballs, roughly around the size of a baseball, rocketed from his hands. Naruto jumped, twisted and turned as he avoided the attacks and made note of how the black fireballs released small explosions upon them making contact with whatever surface they struck. Zancrow had ended his barrage however as the blonde and forgot he was still in the air and slammed into a tree, causing the bark to crack.

Naruto then felt movement to his left and ducked as a powerful punch from Han aimed to damage his head. Naruto then twisted and performed an uppercut and sent the armoured Rune Knight Captain skyward. Naruto then took a deep breath and unleashed a wind dragon. The serpentine wind reptile flew towards Han, but the Rune Knight Captain quickly righted himself in midair before raising his fist and descended towards the wind dragon.

**"Steam Driver!"** The furnace on Han's back rattled before pressurized steam was forced through the armoured glove and Han's punch increased in speed and power. The physical attack tore through the **Fuuryudan** with ease and continued towards the blonde dragonslayer. Naruto jumped back and avoided the attack, a small crater resulting from the blow, only to have to twist to avoid a blast of black flames as Zancrow attacked.

**_"ENJIN NO BANSAN/FLAME GOD'S SUPPER!" _**A torrent of ebony flame coated Zancrow's hands before taking on the shape of a pair of jaws. The mouth-shaped fire zoomed towards Naruto, but the blonde quickly went into a handstand and spun, unleashing a barrage of crescent shape wind blasts.

**"Fuuton: Senpuu Kyaku!"** Naruto cried and the attack crashed into Zancrow's own causing a small explosion of black fire. Naruto leaped through the smoke cloud and a grey-green magic seal appeared above Zancrow as he leaped towards Naruto.

**"Fuuton: Atsugai!"** A giant blast of pressurized wind forced itself down on Zancrow, forcing the blonde Kin of Purgatory to the ground before a large dome of wind sliced into the blonde's body. Zancrow roared and a pillar of black flames burst through the wind dome. The red eyed member of Grimoire Heart cackled and licked his lips.

"You really are strong! This is gonna be fun." Naruto's lips formed a frown beneath his mask. He hoped that the **Fuuton: Atsugai** would shred the blonde, but it seemed that wouldn't be very effective. Naruto was then sent flying, a crack meeting his ears as his ribs creaked from the force they were met with. Han stood next to the area where Naruto was, a leg outstretched.

"Keep your guard up, Fuujin. I'd hate to end you so early." Han said. Naruto flipped in the air and the seal on his stomach pulsed and he sighed as he felt his ribs being mended back together. He then leaped to the side as a root, courtesy of Azuma was sent his way. Naruto then jumped and clapped his hands together and a blast of wind raced towards the brown haired man. Azuma was sent flying through the air only to meet the ground as Kokuo landed on the man's back, courtesy of Kurama's attack.

Kurama then descended after his brother and launched numerous fireballs from his jaws. Kokuo got up and stamped down on Azuma, an unnecessary requirement as the Grimoire Heart member gritted his teeth in pain before causing an explosion as he called upon the powers of the earth. Kokuo was sent flying through the air and Kurama avoided his fellow Exceed and being invulnerable to fire, easily made his way through to the Grimoire Heart member and slammed his tails down on the man.

Azuma raised his arms to block the attack and then gripped Kurama's tails and threw him away before thrusting his arm outwards. Tree roots erupted forth and began to explode along the length of the roots before encasing Kurama in fire. Azuma smirked only to narrow his eyes when the fires were forced into the jaws of the fire kitsune. The Grimoire Heart member had also forgotten that there were other enemies on the battleground, for Kokuo had crashed his head into Azuma's side and sent the explosion user rolling along the ground before sending a blast of pressurized steam after him.

Azuma managed to go with the rolling movement and climb back onto his feet before holding out his hand and an explosion rocketed from the magic seal that formed in front of him. The explosion flowed like a river towards Kokuo, only for Kurama to land in front of his brother and eat the fire from the attack and reduce it to nothing.

"You saved..." Kokuo's surprise was ended, replaced with pain when the kitsune sent him to the ground with a tail strike.

"Though we are enemies, you are still my brother, Kokuo...but I will not hesitate to stop you from taking me and Naruto into custody." The kitsune's speech was ended as Kurama was sent skidding as Han kicked him. Kurama wrapped his tail around the red armoured man's waist and raised him into the air and slammed him into the ground. Han tried to get back up, but the kitsune threw Han away once more. Naruto doing the same with the blonde godslayer causing them both to meet in the air.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Kokuten)**

Both fell to the ground after their collision, but Han got up faster than Zancrow and picked up the Grimoire Heart member and threw him up. Han followed after his opponent and raised his leg high above his head. Steam expelled from the pumps in his legs, the furnace rattling like before.

**"HELM SPLITTER!" **The attack was about to slam onto Zancrow's skull, but the blonde quickly raised his arms and blocked the attack, but the force was enough to still send him back towards earth. Zancrow met the earth with a deafening boom and slowly rose out of the small crater he made, but Han landed right next to him.

**"STEAM HAMMER STRIKE!"** Han yelled before a steam powered kick met Zancrow's side. Zancrow quickly got up and black flames coated his hands.

**_"ENJIN NO SHONETSU/FLAME GOD'S INFERNO!"_**Zancrow let loose a powerful fireball from his hands and the attack sped towards Han, but the Rune Knight captain jumped out of the way causing a tree to explode. The tree flew through the air, only for Naruto to perform a great feat of superhuman strength and kick the piece of wood at Azuma. Naruto allowed his ability to fly to keep him in the air before diving down after the tree trunk he kicked, heading towards its target which was Azuma.

Azume saw the attack coming for him and quickly caused the tree to explode before three tree roots sped after Naruto. Naruto raised his arms out of instinct to block the attack, but it was a mistake as the roots seemed to explode in a straight line and Naruto's eyes widened as the attack met him. Naruto had called upon the seal and the red energy barrier enveloped him before the explosion could take on its full strength. The smoke cleared and the seal vanished before Naruto flew down towards Azuma, the sound barrier breaking on his way down. Azuma quickly got into a horse stance and raised his arm to parry Naruto's punch and slammed his own fist into Naruto's face. Naruto clutched his now broken nose only for a kick to meet his stomach. He called upon the seal to aid him, but Azuma's fist plowed straight through it causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he was struck in the stomach.

'Just as I thought...physical attacks...except for Tou-san's...are not affected by the seal.'

"I don't know what that barrier was supposed to do, but it doesn't work." Azuma told the Ogonno Fuujin. Naruto spat the small amount of blood that had accumulated in his mouth and looked back at Azuma only to see Azuma make a sweeping motion with his hand. Acnologia's son's eyes widened at that and he quickly spun, a violent wind circulation system surrounding him and shielding him from the explosion that resulted when two roots impacted with **Fuuton: Tatsumaki.**

The tornado then forced its way through the explosion's smoke cloud and the **Great Tree Arc** user was sent soaring as the attack swallowed him up and sent him skyward. Azuma was then surrounded by white as Kokuo's tails wrapped around his airborne form and pulled back to earth. The man released a grunt of pain as he met the ground before Kokuo's tails converted themselves into steam. Azuma released a loud cry of pain as the steam burnt through his clothes and began to burn his skin. A giant root formed beneath Kokuo upon the pained man's request and slammed into the dolphin-horse's stomach. The root then wrapped itself around Kokuo and exploded.

The five tailed beast was sent flying through the air before two more roots rose up from the earth and impacted with Kokuo. The transformed Exceed howled in pain as he met the ground. The roots continued to lash at Kokuo's downed form as his tails let go of Azuma. The Grimoire Heart member grinned widely as he watched the pained expression on his opponent's face only for Han to remove said grin.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Reverse Situation)**

**"STEAM DRAGON CRUSHER!" **Steam expelled from Han's arm and the fast paced punch suddenly coated itself in steam, taking the form of a dragon's head. The attack met Azuma's face, burning it upon contact. Azume flew through the air and then steam flew from the Han's furnace.

**"STEAM RUSH!" **Han's speed suddenly increased as the pressurized gas was forced through the vents in his leg armour. Han then appeared alongside his flying opponent and sent him into a tree as he grabbed him and threw him away. The armoured Rune Knight then jumped after the member of Grimoire Heart, but Azuma avoided the attack and sent a kick to Han's shin, but ended up injuring himself as the armour was quite hard. A root followed the kick and threw Han away.

The Rune Knight fell to earth just in time for Zancrow to launch his next attack at Naruto.

**_"Enjin no Shonetsujigoku/Flame God's Burning Hell!" _**Zancrow unleashed a stronger version of **Enjin no Shonetsu** and the attack barrelled towards the blonde. Naruto quickly saw the approaching Han and grabbed him out of the air and threw him at the attack. The Rune Knight Captain screamed in pain as the black flames struck him. Naruto then surrounded his arms with wind.

**"Fuuton: Arashi no Hunsaiki!" **Naruto's arms slammed into Han's stomach sending him through the fire attack and striking Zancrow. Kurama arrived as he sent a stream of fire at the two downed enemies. The Onibi Myobu struck out with his flaming tails, but Han and Zancrow avoided the flaming attack, marvelling at the large explosion of flames that formed from the attack. However, they didn't have much time to avoid the attack from Naruto as he appeared above Han.

**"ENERGY MAKE: OODAMA RASENGAN!" **He slammed the attack down on Han, but Han sent steam into his leg armour and he sped out of the way of the powerful magical attack. A large explosion of magic energy formed as the attack met the ground. Zancrow was sent skidding backwards from the blast wave of the attack before Kokuo rammed into him. Zancrow rolled with the attack and clapped his hands together. A magic seal forming in front of him as he prepared his counter attack.

Kokup sent two tails beneath the ground and wrapped them around Zancrow's ankles as they resurfaced. Zancrow was caught by surprised as he was sent skyward. The fire godslayer spread his arms wide and clapped his hands together.

**_"Enjin no Gomiyakuroha/Fire God's Incinerator Wave!" _**A giant wave of fire descended towards the battlefield. The combatants watched the powerful move towards them, but Kurama jumped up and inhaled the fires as if they were nothing. Zancrow's eyes widened.

"How did you eat the flames of a god?" He exclaimed. Kurama grinned.

"There is no fire that I cannot consume..." Kurama replied. "PUNY GOD!" Kurama sent forth a ferocious fire blast at Zancrow, but the Grimoire Heart member dove through the attack and aimed fire coated punches at the kitsune as they fell to earth. The two fire users attacked and avoided one another before Kurama had four tails grab Zancrow's limbs and positioned him below him. The godslayer met the ground first before he was thrown at Naruto. Naruto caught the blonde around his throat and slammed him into Azuma's chest as the man tried to use a close range **Bleve** at him. The two Kin of Purgatory were then sent back as Naruto sent a wave of wind after them. Kokuo then released a cry and charged forth, size increasing with the speed of his charge.

Naruto quickly flew over the five tailed beast, which was now the size of a grizzly bear. Kurama snarled and increased his size to equal his brother's. The dolphin-horse and kitsune clashed, holding each other in a stalemate before Kurama caught ablaze. Kokuo turned into steam however and avoided being burnt before appearing above his brother. Kokuo slammed down on the six tailed fox and smirked at the yelp of pain that escaped from his brother's vocal chords. Kokuo was shoved off by the kitsune's tails and the white furred quadruped was sent into a blazing inferno as he was sent into Zancrow's attack.

Kokuo cried out in pain before slapping Zancrow aside as if he were an insect. The blonde godslayer was then about to meet Han's fist, but the Kin of Purgatory was quickly saved as Azuma sent four roots to explode around Han. The explosion was damaging, but Han's armour proved to be quite the competitor as it survived the blast, but not without a few ash marks here and there. Han then dug his arms beneath the ground and using amazing strength, pulled out a large piece of the earth. He chucked it at the Ogonno Fuujin, but Naruto sliced the attack in half before speeding towards Han. He then saw two tree roots and a blast of black fire nearing him and called upon the seal.

The red barrier formed around him, but Han took the opportunity, having seen when Azuma broke through the crimson barrier with a punch.

**"STEAM DRAGON DRIVER!" **The powerful punch nailed Naruto in the stomach and Naruto spat up blood and bile and was sent flying through the air by the attack. Kurama quickly sped towards his partner and caught him. The two then saw three tree roots near them and exploded in front of them upon making contact with the earth. Naruto had erected his seal barrier and defended against the blow and Kurama saw Zancrow burst through the smoke before raising his hands above his head.

A large ball of ebony fire came to life before it was thrown at the duo.

**_"Enjin no Ryusei/Flame God's Shooting Star!" _**The godslayer declared. The attack took on the form of what gave it its name and Kurama ate the fires before sending them back at Zancrow who was sent skidding back by the blow. Han then followed after, riding atop Kokuo's head. Both steam users launched streams of steam at their opponents.

**"Unison Raid: Burning Wind!" **Suddenly the steam began to heat the very air around it and thus burning winds were sent towards the two. Naruto bent the winds to his command and sent them back at their users, splitting apart the **Unison Raid **attack. The attack struck both steam users and sent them skidding back. However, Azuma rose up over them, riding a tree root and had leaves swirling around him.

The leaves flew forth and appeared to be sharper than regular leaves. Naruto sent a twister to intercept them and shredded them. Kurama then took a deep breath and sent a powerful blast of flame at Azuma. The flames took on the shape of a fox head, fangs bared.

**"KITSUNE NO KOENGA!" **The blazing attack struck Azuma's root and sent the Grimoire Heart member flying through the air and Kurama picked up the blonde beside him and threw him after him. Naruto curled into a ball as he neared Azuma and then as he reached Azuma, he had uncurled himself and his leg was ready to strike. Wind swirled around his leg as he brought it down and a crescent shaped wind blast was fired upon making contact with Azuma.

**"Fuuton: Kazegiri!" **The attack sent Azuma downwards, but Azuma quickly thrust a hand up.

**"Great Tree Arc: Bleve!" **The power of the earth shot forth from the magic seal in front of Azuma and slammed into Naruto's body. The blonde flipped through the air and was caught by Kurama before the two looked around and saw their opponents still ready to fight. The two were panting, but smiled.

"We've never been pushed like this before." Kurama chuckled.

"I know...they're really strong." Naruto said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

* * *

Meanwhile

Fu and Chomei were closing in on the forested area where the battle was currently taking place only for Chomei to freeze.

"Choemi, what's wrong?" The green haired dragonslayer asked.

"I feel...another one like us. It's a link the nine of us have." Fu knew the blue feline was making reference to her siblings.

"Which one is this one? Are you sure you're not feeling Kurama's magic energy?" She asked. Chomei shook her head.

"No...it's different...it's Kokuo." The Exceed spoke.

"Who's that?" Fu asked. Chomei didn't respond and instead continued to fly towards the area and was shocked when she was suddenly forced back by the force of a powerful clash of magic energies.

"Amazing, such strength!" She whispered. The daughter of Cyclonus also couldn't believe the strength of the magic power she was feeling. She sniffed the air and her eyes widened when she caught a whiff of Naruto's magical energy amongst the accumulation of magic in the forest.

"Minato's magic is there." She said, still referring to Naruto by the fake name he used. "Quick, Chomei...I need to see if what I'm thinking is true."

"You mean if Minato-san is a dragonslayer like you?" The mint haired girl nodded and Chomei didn't any other directions before continuing towards the battleground.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Shishi no Hoshi)**

He then leaped off of Kurama's head and vanished into the wind as he moved at high speeds. Zancrow, Azuma, Han and Kokuo were all surprised by the show off speed and suddenly they felt themselves being pummelled from all sides and lacerations covered their bodies, though Han's armour and Kokuo's regeneration kept them safe.

Azuma clutched his chest when a wound extended from his left shoulder to his right hip formed. He was then kicked in the stomach before Zancrow was sent to the ground by a suddenly force that struck his skull. The insane godslayer was sent further into the ground as the wind was forced down onto his body and an X-shaped wound formed on his back as the wind cut through his clothes.

Han and Kokuo were merely being batted left and right as they were able to take Naruto's attacks and Naruto reappeared in front of them, two wind blades around his arms. He was in a kneeling stance before he stood back up.

**"Fuuton: Mugon no Ansatsusha." **The dragonslayer muttered. Naruto took in a deep breath and watched his opponents. The two members of Grimoire Heart were the only ones he was able to seriously injure, but they were somehow getting back up. Han and Kokuo were fine because of Han's strong armour and Kokuo's healing factor.

However, they were unable to expect the next attack as Naruto vanished and appeared above them. The wind above Naruto into a sphere before it coated Naruto's hands. Naruto raised his arms and then thrust them downwards. A mere distortion in the air was all the four opponents got before the attack met them.

**"Fuuton: Hantei no Fuujin!" **A large hand-shape imprinted itself in the ground as the attack smashed the earth and Naruto's victims as well.

"Such power over the wind." Han commented as he exerted a large amount of magical energy to keep himself from falling to the ground. The other three were committing the same action.

"So this is why he is called the Golden Wind God?" Azuma commented before smirking. "Finally...a worthy opponent." Azuma fell to one knee though before Zancrow started to cackle and his body became coated in black fire.

"HAHAHAHAHA TIME TO KILL A GOD!" Their magical powers suddenly spiked and Naruto and Kurama's eyes widened at that.

"They really are powerful opponents if they were able to keep standing from that attack." Kurama said.

"Yes, but they lost a great deal of magic power to do so in order to counteract the downward push of **Hantei no Fuujin.**" Naruto pointed out as he noticed the four opponents being more tired than they were before. However, the earth rumbled and Naruto was suddenly shoved out of the way and Naruto watched as five white tails wrapped themselves around Kurama's body.

"KURAMA!" Naruto cried out to his kitsune partner. The six tailed beast howled before biting down on Kokuo's appendage, drawing blood, but Kokuo didn't let go, instead converting his appendages into steam and then began to suffocate the fox. Kurama set himself on fire to try and burn his way out and succeeded, but his nose was badly burnt by the steam. The kitsune's healing factor worked on the damaged sensory organ, but Kokuo took this to his advantage and rammed Kurama, stabbing his side with his horns. Kurama howled in pain before being slammed into the ground repeatedly. Kurama released a stream of fire and sent Kokuo flying back before racing towards his brother and slamming him into the ground.

"THAT IS IT, BROTHER!" Kurama roared. "I REFUSE TO HANDLE YOUR FOOLISHNESS ANY FURTHER!" The kitsune began breathing fire over the dolphin-horse's body. Kokuo released a loud cry of pain as Kurama burnt him. Kokuo kicked Kurama off with his hooves and then as Kurama skidded backwards, his tails arched over his head. Kurama's red eyes widened and the other combatants suddenly faced the two beasts as they grew in size to about the size of an elephant. Red and blue magic energy was pulled in from the Eternano in the air before condensing into large purple orbs of magic energy.

"Shit!" Naruto and Han cursed as they saw their Exceeds about to perform their most powerful attacks. Naruto quickly coated himself in a dome of wind, Han doing the same, but with his steam. Azuma surrounded himself and Zancrow by coiling multiple large tree roots around them both.

The magic energy spheres finished charging and Kurama and Kokuo stared at one another before launching their attacks.

**"BIJUUDAMA!" **The two attacks were released in the form of energy beams. The two magic energies clashed and caused many a tree to go flying through the air with dirt, rocks and many other things.

* * *

Fu and Chomei were sent flying back as they saw the large dome of magic energy envelop a decent sized area of the gargantuan forest.

"THEY'RE USING **BIJUUDAMA**? ARE THOSE TWO INSANE?"

"WHAT'S** BIJUUDAMA**?" Fu asked over the roaring winds. Chomei quickly avoided the trees and rocks that managed to reach her alititude before answering.

**"Bijuudama** is an attack known only to us nine. It's an attack that draws in the positive and the negative energies of the Eternano in the atmosphere and compresses them into a single area. The energy is then fired in the form of a powerful beam or it could be launched as the sphere alone. It is nearly impossible to dodge or deflect." Chomei explained to the Wind Dragonslayer.

"Amazing!" Fu's orange eyes stared at the dome of magic.

* * *

Magic Council Building, Fiore Branch

The entirety of the Magic Council's members were watching the scene unfold before them, using Etherion's viewing capabilities to watch the battle that was currently ensuing on the Technician's chamber Viewing Lachryma screen.

"Do you think Han will come out of this with the Ogonno Fuujin, the Onibi Myobu and those members of Grimoire Heart?" Org asked. Ultear spun her lachryma atop her finger.

"Fuujin-kun looks very strong...Han's armour might be strong, but Fuujin-kun seems to be denting it." The spy told her 'fellow' Council members. Siegrain nodded.

"So it seems. Han is supposedly our strongest soldier and with Kokuo down, the Onibi and the Fuujin will no doubt be able to gain a bit of an upper hand in the battle." The blue haired councilman said.

"I'm disappointed that you people have such little faith in our own soldier." Belino shook her head. Yajima remained silent as he watched his fellow Council Member, Michello who was tapping his cane in anxiety.

"Hey wait a minute, what's that?" Michello pointed out as he saw Kokuo and Kurama launch their **Bijuudama **attacks. The flash of white light nearly blinded the council members, even as they watched it on a screen.

"I'm blind!" Leiji cried.

"How are YOU blind? You're wearing sunglasses!" Belino yelled at the younger council member.

"Huh? Oh right." He chuckled nervously. Leiji and the others then looked back at the Viewing Lachryma and when the light died down...they saw the screen became snowy.

"What happened? Org bellowed.

"Sir, it appears that the magic has caused a great about of Eternano to cloud the screen. We cannot retain visual or audio." The staff member told the elderly man. Org stroked his beard before sighing.

"Very well...contact the transportation group. Tell them to get ready to pick up Han and Kokuo immediately."

"Already? Are you sure?" Michello asked. Org remained silent before Yajima spoke.

"Are you all really sure that you want this young man and the kitsune to be a 'weapon' for the council? Haven't we done enough with weapons when we made Han what he is?" The second shortest council member spoke. The other council members remained silent before Org turned back to the staff member.

"Send out the retrieval team and tell them to get ready to head for Lupinus Town to pick up the Head Captain.

"Yes, Org-sama." The amphibian saluted before contacting the retrieval team of Rune Knights. Ultear tapped her finger on her teal lachryma and looked at Siegrain.

"Han will live...but he will not come back well." Ultear spoke.

"What makes you so sure, Ultear-san?" The blue haired man asked the purple haired beauty. Ultear smiled softly at the man.

"Because Fuujin-kun appears to be holding back." The other Council Members's eyes widened at that.

"You can't be serious, Ultear-san?" Belino exclaimed. The secret member of Grimoire Heart nodded.

"It is true, Belino-dono...Fuujin-kun has far more magic power than any of us will ever be able to comprehend. I suggest you use the teleportation runes on Han's armour to bring him back here to Headquarters. Call back the retrieval team." Ultear said with a serious look on her face. The council was silent. Ultear was a valued member and she never once spouted a lie to them as her decisions allowed the council to be just and equal and not be seen as just power hungry asses. Her instinct and ability to judge a person's strength at a single glance was legendary among the Council and so...they complied.

"Very well...we will withdraw the Head Captain." Org said.

"Cancel the Retrieval Sqaud." Michello told the amphibious technician.

"READY THE TELEPORTATION SEQUENCE AND FOCUS ON HAN'S MAGIC SIGNATURE! WE'RE WITHDRAWING!" Belino ordered.

"YES, BELINO-SAMA!" The amphibious staff members complied.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Dark Guild)**

Master Hades sat in his throne and looked to see his second in command, Ultear Milkovich, appear in the communication lachryma next to the throne.

"Master Hades." The girl bowed. The elderly man nodded.

"Speak, my child."

"Master...it appears that the Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu are stronger than we have anticipated...I suggest a strategic retreat and to withdraw Azuma and Zancrow." Hades's eye narrowed at the purple haired girl.

"What brought you to such a conclusion?" He asked. Ultear frowned.

"I felt his magic, Master. At first I thought it was merely the combination of all four us, Fuujin, myself, Zancrow and Azuma, being in the same area that allowed for the magic to suddenly seem so potent...but the truth appears to be that the Ogonno Fuujin's power is far greater than any other mage we have ever seen." Ultear explained. Hades stroked his beard before nodding.

"Very well I will trust your judgment...prepare the Transportation Runes and teleport them back to the airship." Hades ordered.

"Of course, Master." Ultear said. Hades watched as the woman vanished into nothing as her image was cut off. The master of Grimoire Heart stroked his beard before tapping his foot in annoyance.

'This is an unexpected and interesting development.'

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto-Raising the Fighting Spirit)**

As the magic dome began to increase in size, Kurama snarled before calling upon the entire power of his six tails.

"KOKUO YOU DARE COMBAT ME IN A BATTLE OF STRENGTH! YOU ARE FOOLISH INDEED!" Kurama roared before the sixth tail granted him its power and his **Bijuudama** overpowered Kokuo's. The dolphin-horse's eyes widened before he was sent flying through the air as Kurama's Bijuudama finally overtook his own. The attack washed over Kokuo in a wave of white light and the transformed Exceed was sent smashing through multiple trees and a few boulders, the attack also managing to carve a trench in the earth before it vanished as the attack spread out in the form of a smaller dome of energy. The magic energy died down and the other combatants let down their defenses and watched as Kokuo stopped just at the edge of the large forest.

Kurama panted in exertion before turning to face Naruto and the others and roared. Naruto turned to face their opponents and his eyes, still a deep blue, filled themselves with the look of a killer.

"You wish to continue?" Naruto asked. Han, Azuma and Zancrow gritted their teeth before answering with a barrage of attacks.

Azuma then sent forth numerous amount so tree roots and sharpened leaves which the two cut down with wind and fire. Zancrow jumped into the air and coated his fists in black fire.

**_"Enjin no Seiken/Flame God's Comet Fist!" _**The Fire Godslayer unleashed the fiery attack upon the Ogonno Fuujin, but Naruto ducked beneath the attack and slammed an uppercut to Zancrow's diaphragm. Zancrow coughed as he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Naruto punched him again as he let Zancrow land on the ground. Zancrow was sent stepping backwards before two more punches slammed into his stomach before Naruto took a deep breath.

**"Fuuton: Rekudan!" **The wind bullet slammed into Zancrow and sent him towards Azuma, but the man avoided his fellow Kin of Purgatory and sent three roots at Naruto. Kurama's tail smashed down on the roots before they could touch the blonde and the dragonslayer leaped into the air only for Han to meet him halfway. The blonde couldn't believe the man's speed before Han smashed both fists down on his skull. Naruto met the ground with a deafening boom and clutched his skull before seeing Han about to slam down on him.

Naruto rolled backwards before jumping up and coated his arms with wind.

**"FUUTON NO KENJUTSU: SHIKAZE NO MAI!" **Naruto roared as he bombarded Han with numerous strikes of his wind blades, but Han, despite releasing grunts of pain, was still mostly protected by his powerful armour. Naruto then raised his arms over his head.

**"FUUJIN NO TANTO!" **The wind blade slammed down on Han, but Naruto was suddenly sent to the earth as Zancrow was hurled into the air and his blazing heel slammed on his fellow blonde's skull.

**"ENJIN NO HOJINKA KOGEKI!" **A stream of black flame followed after Naruto as the kick impacted with him, but Kurama caught Naruto before he could touch the ground and avoided the attack only to be sent sprawling on the ground as Azuma had four roots explode in the kitsune's face.

"Time to put you two down and take you in!" Han exclaimed before steam was released from all four of his limbs.

**"HYDRAULIC STORM FRENZY!" **Suddenly the furnace on Han's back seemed to rattle much more than it usually did and the steam output from his armour increased exponentially. Naruto and Kurama immediately became on guard as Han suddenly vanished in a blur of speed, a trail of steam marking his movement. Naruto quickly ducked beneath the punch from the left, but the Rune Knight Captain followed up with a knee to the stomach. Naruto gasped as he felt the wind driven from his lungs before he was punched rapidly in the chest, his sternum feeling like it was going to snap. Kurama slapped Han in the face with a tail before sending a raging fireball after him. Han landed against a tree and pushed off, driving through the fireball as if it weren't even there and socked Kurama in the muzzle before grabbing the kitsune and in an unbelievable feat of strength, hurled the elephant sized kitsune over his head and slammed him down on the ground.

Naruto crashed a kick to the back of Han's head before backflipped off of him and sending a tornado his way. Han blurred out of the way before appearing in front of Naruto. The blonde ducked beneath the punch before going into a handstand and slammed a barrage of kicks to Han's face, but the armoured man grabbed Naruto and swung him up into the air.

Zancrow then jumped in the air and grinned widely.

"EAT THIS FUCKER!" Zancrow gathered magic and fire within his hands and raised the fireball over his head and grinned at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as Zancrow hurled the fireball at him and called upon the seal to shield him.

**_"HIDEN METSUENJIN MAHO: HAKKO ENDAN/SECRET FLAME GODSLAYER MAGIC: CORONA FLAME BOMB!" _**Zancrow grinned as the black flame shot towards Naruto and collided with the sealing barrier. His smiled grew wider when he saw Naruto was able to survive as the barrier protected him. Zancrow then followed after Naruto and sent flame from the bottom of his feet to catch up to his falling opponent.

**_"ENJIN NO KAGETSUCHI/FLAME GOD'S KAGETSUCHI!" _**A torrent of black flames flew from Zancrow's hands and impacted with the seal barrier. Naruto then let down the barrier for a while before dodging one of Zancrow's fire blasts and crashed a foot into his stomach. Zancrow was then twisted so he fell first. Naruto then kicked off of him and formed a **Rasengan **in his hands.

**"Energy Make: Rasendangan!" **The **Rasengan** flew from Naruto's hands like a bullet and sent Zancrow to the ground. Naruto landed in from of the downed Grimoire Heart member only to suddenly be knocked down by an exploding tree root. The seal had formed insticntively and thus Naruto was protected from the brunt of the damage, but he was still sent flying.

Zancrow then rose back to his feet. Black flames wrapped themselves around Zancrow's form before the fires began to look as if they were receding into Zancrow's body. Naruto's eyes widened and he pumped more magic energy into his barrier as the two still fell and Zancrow unleashed the pent up magic power within him and a raging shockwave of ebony fire raced forth from Zancrow's body making him look like he was a star that just exploded.

**_"HIDEN METSUENJIN MAHO: CHOSHINSEI/SECRET GODSLAYER MAGIC: SUPERNOVA!_****" **The flames crashed into Naruto's barrier and the blonde was sent to the ground as he continued to hold up the barrier. Sweat lined his face as he did this. He looked back and saw Kurama had knocked back Han and was running towards him. The kitsune quickly reached Naruto and began to absorb the black flames and prevent his partner from being damaged any further, but both he and Kurama suddenly felt the three opponents build up a great deal of magic power.

**"GREAT TREE ARC: TOWER BURST!"** A giant tower of fire erupted from the earth as Azuma used one of his more powerful moves.

**"VOLCANIC VENTILATION!" **Han punched the ground and a large crack in the ground formed, steam travelling deep into the earth before the steam turned and erupted out of the ground beneath Naruto and Kurama.

The three powerful spells collided with the Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu in a mixture of fire, earth and steam. A giant explosion took over the entire battlefield and Naruto and Kurama did what they could to try and survive the attack. Naruto held up his **Five Point Elemental Seal** barrier, though he felt his magic power depleting at a rapid rate as a result. Kurama was doing what he could to absorb and/or eat the fires from the blazing attacks, but the steam from Han's attack was getting to him, suffocating him somewhat.

The explosion raced across the battlefield and formed a mushroom cloud. The smoke and steam and fire all vanished with that one explosion and the three opponents looked at the cloud and panted.

"Now that those two...are probably unconscious from that...time to finish you two off." Han panted before raising his fists. Azuma and Zancrow turned and the two Kin of Purgatory snarled at the Head Captain.

"As if you could defeat...the both of...us. HAHAHAHA!" Zancrow managed to release his signature insane cackle before coughing when he felt his throat fill with liquid and he spat out the blood while also nursing his lacerations. Azuma rubbed the slash wounds and fell to his knees.

"The Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu are worthy opponents. They will make excellent additions to Grimoire Heart for Master." Azuma muttered.

"Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu...now that you have been defeated...it is time I bring you two into cust...ody." Han's last word came out separately as he suddenly felt a great magic power wash over him. A pair of white eyes shone through the thick cloud of smoke and then the smoke parted to reveal a pillar of dark blue and black magic power. Han, Azuma and Zancrow stared in shock as they felt the malice coming from the magic.

Fu and Chomei, who were watching from nearby, watched the pillar extend beyond the clouds as it continued to climb.

"This is it...This is his true magic!" Fu stated. Chomei looked confused.

"What do yo mean, Fu?"

"This is...This is his Dragonslayer magic power. Whoever Minato is fighting...they're not coming out unscathed."

* * *

'I...I can barely feel my magic at all.' He thought as he looked around the dust cloud and then at himself. His shirt was torn in many places, but his mask miraculously remained intact though there was a large area that was split at the cheek. His pants were covered with burns and had several holes in them, but his boots seemed to be fine. Naruto held the necklace in his hand and smiled when he saw the charm was also safe. It wasn't damaged, however...Naruto turned to see the damaged kitsune. Kurama groaned as he glowed red and reverted back into his Exceed form.

"Kurama?" Naruto spoke. The feline coughed lightly as if to show he was still kicking, and he remained slightly conscious.

"Na..ru...to." The crimson Exceed wheezed.

"Don't talk. You've used up a lot of magic power...you need to rest."

"Naruto...those guys out there...are trying to take us and...use us as weapons. Kokuo told me before he was hit with my **Bijuudama.**"

"What?"

"It's...an ability we all share. There are nine of us siblings, Naruto and when in close proximity, we are able to communicate telepathically." The red eyed feline explained.

"But why would Kokuo...?"

"Hehe, Naruto...you should know that family does whatever they can to protect one another. Kokuo and I...are brothers and no matter what...brothers look out for each other." The Exceed chuckled as he saw the look of surprise on Naruto's face.

"Family? Look out for one another?" The blonde asked.

"Naruto...I've got no magic left right now. Take...Take then down...use Acnologia's magic. It's the only thing that will be able to bring you back to full strength and you will be able to defeat them."

"But they are not..." Naruto paused. They were strong opponents. They brought him and Kurama on the brink of defeat, a feeling Naruto had never experienced before. The Dragonslayer of Acnologia watched as the smoke cloud was beginning to thin. Naruto grunted in pain as his muscles tried to stop Naruto from moving by filling his body with pain.

The Dragonslayer stood to his feet and took a deep breath. He drew upon the hidden magic reserves where his Dragonslayer magic was store. Naruto then turned and his magic aura flickered. The grey-green and blue aura that represented his regular magic suddenly morphed, taking on a darker personality. Grey-green and blue became a dark blue mixed in with black. The magic power then began to climb as Naruto's rage grew.

'You attack me...You attack Kurama...' Naruto began to growl as he felt his draconian side take over.

"I will show you no mercy!" Naruto roared as his eyes snapped open. His blue irises vanishing as his eyes became a startling white.

Kurama managed to turn his head and looked to see the damaged Naruto standing in front of him. The magic power surrounding his partner was greater than it ever was before. Naruto roared and the magic power sky rocketed, literally and the smoke cloud they were in, parted. Kurama smirked as he felt the negative emotions from his partner. Rage, Hate, Anger, Wrath, Killing intent...Kurama chuckled lightly. The people before them were screwed now.

'They say it is unwise to wake the Sleeping Dragon.' Kurama thought. He managed to see Naruto roar one last time before falling unconscious.

'Now they will know why.'

* * *

The pillar of magic power died down and the Head Captain of the Rune Knights and the two members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory watched as Naruto stood, hunched over. His hair covering his eyes, but the white glow was still visible.

"Wh-What is he? How is he still alive?" Han exclaimed as Naruto took a step forward towards his opponents.

"Such a powerful opponent." Azuma spoke. Zancrow seemed to sweat a bit before cackling.

"You think a little power boost is gonna beat the mighty Zancrow! HAHAHAH! IN YOUR DREAMS FUCKER!" Zancrow took a deep breath.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Toki Hanata)**

**"ENJIN NO DOGO!" **A blast of black flames raced towards the blonde, but as the attack neared him...Naruto froze in his movements before his head snapped up. Naruto roared and the magic energy within the attack was sucked out of the attack. Zancrow, Azuma and Han watched in amazement and in slight fear as the magic energy was devoured by the blonde.

"Just what the fuck is he? He...he stopped my attack."

"He didn't just stop it, Zancrow." Azuma said. "He sucked out the magical power from the attack and made it his own...he is no ordinary mage."

"NO FUCKING SHIT, SHERLOCK!" The blonde Grimoire Heart member shouted. The three turned, glowing white eyes fixated only on them. Teeth bared beneath his torn mask and his fingers flexed, claws ready to tear through flesh. His necklace fluttered in the wind generated by his magical power.

Han, Azuma and Zancrow took a few steps back on instinct as they felt Naruto's magic spike once more. Naruto then took a few intentionally slow steps before he vanished in a blur of speed.

Han was the first to be struck as he felt a fist tear through his armour and slam into his sternum. Han gasped as he felt the bone creak before he sent upwards by an uppercut. Naruto jumped after him and the barrage of uppercuts continued to meet him as Naruto flew after the armoured individual. Black and blue magic extended from his tail bone and Naruto snarled.

**"Mokushiryu no Shippo."** Naruto muttered. Han was sent to the ground as the tail lashed out and struck him on the head, sending him to the ground and also leaving a large crack in his kasa. Naruto then flew down after the man and held his arms stretched out beside him.

**"Mokushiryu no Habataki." **Naruto's arms then became coated in the magic of his adoptive father and took on the shape of wings. The wings made a flapping motion and a storm of Dragonslayer magic infused wind slammed into Han as he met the ground, embedding him further into the ground. Naruto continued to fall after the attack was completed and then he drew back his right fist. Black and blue magic took on the form of a dragon's head and the dragon head opened its jaws and roared.

**"Mokushiryu no Kuro Kiba." **The attack pierced through Han's armour as if it were tissue paper and a large explosion of magic energy resulted from the attack. After the explosion died down, it was revealed that Naruto's hand was now covered in crimson as the attack allowed him to pierce straight into Han's stomach. The Head Captain was now coughing up blood, staining the mask he wore with red. Naruto snarled as he flicked his hand and caused some of the blood to fly through the air.

'Human blood...disgusting.' He thought as his draconian side ruled his mindset. He then bent down to Han's face and forced the man's eyes open and grinned.

"I will kill you, human...but this is just as a precaution in case you survive." Naruto tilted his head so only his left eye was seen. The power of the **Mokushiryu no Byakugan **was very diverse. It could break through illusions, dense fogs, mists even allow one to see through the body and look at their musculature, magic coils and skeleton. However, when used individually...the right eye was able to project the memories of the user, **Memory Projection.** The left eye on the other hand was able to perform **Memory Wipe.**

A black and blue magic seal appeared in Naruto's left eye before a flash of white light filled Han's eyes. The light tore into Han's memory and wiped out everything relating to Naruto's ability to use Dragonslayer magic, but Naruto made sure to leave behind one little detail. His eyes. His eyes always brought fear into those he met, especially when they were like how they were currently.

The son of Acnologia then stood back up.

**"GREAT TREE ARC: TREE FIST!" **A multitude of roots rose from the earth and began to take the form of fists. All of them raced towards Naruto, but the blonde merely called upon his **Mokushiryu no Shippo** and crushed each and every fist that tried to attack him. Naruto then roared, a shockwave flying towards the two Grimoire Heart members. Azuma stood his ground while Zancrow, being lighter, was sent skidding backwards a few feet. Azuma sent forth four roots, each one taking hold of one of Naruto's limbs.

**"GREAT TREE ARC: LINEAR EXPLOSION!" **A chain of explosion raced towards Naruto, but the blonde Dragonslayer roared and tore through the bindings and freed himself from the explosive move before landing on the ground. However, just as Naruto touched the ground, he took off in a burst of speed and slammed his skull into Azuma's stomach.

The Grimoire Heart member gasped before Naruto rose up and stared Azuma in the eyes, burning the image of those horrid white eyes into his brain. Azuma was then slashed along his chest, his shredded shirt now even more so. The attacks allowed the liquid of life to flow freely from his body and Azuma suddenly found himself unable to breathe as he was punched in the stomach. He bent over, only for his face to meet Naruto's knee. The Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse then kicked Azuma in the side, sending him to the ground. However, as he did that, Zancrow clapped his hands together.

**"Enjin no Gomiyakuroha!"** The wave of black flame raced towards Naruto who simply coated his arms in blackish-blue magic energy and swept the attack aside, causing a small explosion to form. Naruto looked down to Azuma who was climbing back to his feet before looking at Zancrow who now had a fireball in hand.

**"Enjin no Ryusei!" **The black shooting star soared towards Naruto.

"Do you ever learn, human?" Naruto spoke. Zancrow's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a chill run up and down his spine at the way Naruto spoke. It was cold, unforgiving, the tone that promised no mercy even if you begged for it. Naruto ate the magic within the fireball and then sped towards Zancrow, causing a small crater to form from the force with which he kicked off the ground.

Zancrow's face was suddenly feeling as if it were caving inwards as Naruto punched it. Naruto then punched Zancrow twice in the stomach before slamming an uppercut against the younger blonde's lower jaw. The two jaws met with a loud 'clack' before Naruto flew after the soaring godslayer. However, the godslayer sent a fire blast at Naruto. When that happened, a large explosion erupted from beneath Naruto and enveloped him as Azuma used **Bleve **on him.

The Dragonslayer growled within the fires and then he absorbed the magic within the attacks into his being and he smirked. Naruto then released a burst of magic power and dove towards Azuma. The older man sent a barrage of tree roots, explosions and sharp leaves at the blonde, but Naruto vanished in a blur of speed. Azuma looked everywhere for the blonde only for him to suddenly appear above him. Naruto's arms became coated in black-blue magic power.

**"Mokushiryu no Hakai Tsume!" **Naruto slammed his claws down on Azuma's skull. The blinding pain was enough to send Azuma into unconsciousness before falling to the ground with a large amount of blood pooling beneath his head as his skull was damaged, though his natural endurance as well as the effects of the **Great Tree Arc **magic allowed him to survive the attack. Of course, Naruto thought the man was dying and would soon die as his enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the slowing of the man's heart beat.

**"ENJIN NO DOGO!" **A blast of black flame crashed into Naruto, but Naruto ate the magic within the attack.

**"ENJIN NO SHONETSU!"**

**"SHONETSUSHIGOKU!"**

**"RYUSEI!"**

**"HANABI!"**

**"HOJINKA KOGEKI!"**

**"BANSAN!"**

Zancrow used all of his attacks, sending blast upon blast of ebony fire at the Apocalypse Dragonslayer, but Naruto either ate the magic energy and rendered it useless or simply avoided the attack. He then stopped when he reached Zancrow's position and punched Zancrow in the chest. Zancrow was about to scream when Naruto used a palm strike to the throat, silencing his cry of pain before grabbing Zancrow's left arm and twisting it at an unnatural and angle and continued with that movement before his arm released a loud snap. Zancrow howled like a coyote as the pain raced through his body.

"You're too loud, human." Naruto said with an uncaring tone. He threw Zancrow at the downed Azuma. He then walked up to his downed opponents and grinned widely, the glowing white eyes doing nothing to reduce the fearful image of the Apocalypse Dragonslayer. Naruto stared at them and wiped their memories, doing it to the same extent as he did to Han.

The Apocalypse Dragonslayer then jumped back to gain a bit of distance. Naruto made sure to line up Han along with the other two before the magic energy swirled into his lungs, changing his physiology into that of a dragon's. Magic power filled the air before it began to be absorbed into Naruto's lungs.

**"MOKUSHIRYU NO...**" Naruto unleashed his attack, "**HOKO!" **The blast of black and blue magic energy rocketed through the air, however unseen by him, magic seals had appeared beneath both Grimoire Heart members and two more formed beneath Han and the downed Kokuo. The four vanished in flashes of light and Naruto's attack continued on through the forest before causing a dome of energy about half the size of Lupinus town to form after the attack clashed near the edge of the forest.

When the blast died down, it revealed the entire area was now scarred with a large trench and there was a large clearing where the attack had expanded into the dome and literally destroyed everything it touched.

Naruto sighed and he let his magic calm down. His eyes reverted from shining white to cerulean blue. He walked back over to the downed Kurama and raised him up. Naruto then turned and took a few steps before his body felt light and his head was spinning. The world itself seemed to be turning upside down as earth met sky and then...Naruto collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Fu and Chomei, who were watching the entire display of power by the Apocalypse Dragonslayer were in amazement as they saw him perform **Mokushiryu no Hoko.**

"That looks like a Dragon's Roar attack!" Fu exclaimed as she began to feel giddy. "Finally...someone like me." When the attack finally died down, she had Chomei fly down and paused when she saw him take a few steps, Kurama in his hands. However, as he took those few steps she saw Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his head and he held Kurama closer to him before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Fu and Chomei flew over to the downed Exceed and Apocalypse Dragonslayer.

"Come on Chomei, we have to move. The Magic Council is sure to catch wind of what happened here and come to investigate. We better move them."

"But first, you better scatter their scent or remove it." Fu nodded at Chomei suggestion before inhaling the wind.

**_"Fuuryu no Kuuki Haikiryou/Wind Dragon's Air Displacement!"_**She then let loose small blasts of wind that completely eradicated all traces of their scents. It was a move Fu learned from her dragon parent that allowed her to inhale the wind and then remove whatever scent was present in the air by replacing the air with unaffected air made in her lungs as the wind she made displaced the scents upon her exhalation.

With that done, Fu picked up Naruto who was quite heavy so she had to put in a bit more effort into carrying her fellow dragonslayer. She quickly channelled wind magic and a magic seal appeared on her back and two pairs wings made purely out of wind formed.

**_"Fuuryu no Hayai Hishou/Wind Dragon's Swift Flight!" _**

Chomei also sprouted her insect-like wings and the two took off through the air away from Lupinus Town knowing full well that they couldn't just go back into town with two injured persons.

"God, Minato sure is heavy."

"So is Kurama nii-san...what have these two been eating?" Fu laughed at her Exceed partner before realizing something.

"You know...I've just now realized something."

"What's that?" Chomei asked. Fu sweatdropped as the thought filled her mind.

"These guys just left town and already they're almost dead." Chomei opened her mouth to say something, but no words escaped her vocal chords.

"I have no idea what to say to that."

"So where do you think we should go?"

"Well...from what I remember...Freesia Town is the nearest town to Lupinus, so we'll go there. We'll make a camp outside the town and get supplies for these two dunderheads right here and then when they're better, we'll leave." Fu nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." And so the pairs of Exceed and Dragonslayers set off for Freesia Town.

* * *

Magic Council Building, Fiore Branch

"Exalted Council." A human member of the council's staff entered the area where the Councilmen and women made their lounging quarters.

"Speak." Org said. The staff member rose from her bow and nodded.

"We have just received Han's and Kokuo's bodies from the battleground..." The woman paused.

"And?" Belino raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?" The staff member gulped as she saw the many hardened gazes focused on her. Ultear spoke.

"What's the good news?" She asked. The staff member nodded before taking out the clipboard she hid behind her back.

"Well, Ultear-sama...the good news is that Han and Kokuo will make full recoveries, Kokuo more quickly than Han."

"Excellent, that is good news, but what's the bad news?" Yajima asked.

"The bad news is that Han will take at least four full months to recover from his wounds. He suffers from massive amounts of bone breakage, minor burns, magic depletion, he has lost a massive amount of blood and there appears to be a gaping hole in his chest from what appears to have been made by...a human fist."

The council's eyes widened at that.

"Are you serious? There is no living thing in all of Earthland that can pierce through Han's armour!" Mechillo shouted.

"Though I am surprised by what I'm about to say...I agree. We used the strongest metals and the best engineers in all of Earthland to construct that armour. We have sent Han against powerful monsters and demons that not even some of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages could handle alone and Han took them down with ease." Yajima said.

"Then it appears that the Ogonoo Fuujin and Onibi Myobu are stronger than they appear...but to be able to pierce Han-san's armour. That is quite a feat." Siegrain added. They turned to the staff member who was now fidgeting upon her being noticed.

"Ummm Yes?" She asked when noticed their gazes.

"Four months?" The staff member nodded.

'Yes, Org-sama."

"I see...well go to the area where we make our Wanted posters...change the one for the Ogono Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu."

"What would like it to say, Org-sama? Increase the bounty on his head or add a few more details or..." Org raised his hand and a fierce gaze settle on her when she was silenced.

"We cannot risk another situation like this. Do not engage them, physically, verbally, mentally. Whatever way possible...do not attempt confrontation. These two...monsters...are not to be trifled with as they have managed to take down Han as well as Kokuo. They are to be labelled SS-Class criminals." Org said.

"SS-Class? Isn't that a bit high, Org-sama?" The staff member exclaimed. Org shook his head as he looked to his fellow council members, all nodding in agreement with his decision.

"They are to be labelled as 'Flee on Sight'." The staff member gulped at that. There were rarely any times when a criminal, despite their power, would be labelled 'Flee on Sight'. There were not many in that category because of it.

"O-O-Of course, Org-sama." The staff member bowed before exiting the chambers. The council room was silent for a few moments before Ultear stood up.

"Where are you going, Ultear?" Belino asked her fellow female.

"I need to...visit Han and Kokuo in the medical ward...then, I'm going for a walk...a LONG walk. I will return soon." The others nodded before allowing the dark purple haired girl to leave. As Ultear left the council room, she wandered down the large hallways of the building before looking around to make sure no one was around. She extended her sensory abilities for a minute as a precaution and after she was sure there was no one around, she performed **Requip Magic **and requipped into her Grimoire Heart outfit.

**"Teleportation Magic: Grimoire Heart." **She said. A dark purple magic seal appeared beneath her and she vanished in a small flicker of light.

* * *

Unknown Location, Skies of Fiore

Hades sat in his throne. Suddenly the sound of feet against the metal of the airship met his ears. He sat up and saw one of the grunts enter the throne room and he bowed. The grunt remained on the ground in a kneeling position.

"Master Hades...Zancrow and Azuma have returned."

"What are their statuses?" He asked. The grunt shuddered slightly as he remembered what he saw.

"Sir...we have taken their bodies to the medical ward. They are alive, but they are critical condition."

"Critical condition?" Hades said with his single, visible eye widening. The grunt nodded.

"Yes Master. They both suffer from numerous lacerations all over their bodies, magic depletion, large amounts of fractured and/or broken bones and first degree burns from what appears to be made by both fire and steam. Zancrow appears to have nearly had his trachea crushed along with five of his ribs. His left arm is also broken. Azuma has six of his ribs broken along, but while not suffering an equal amount of damage to his body...his wound is far worse as he has suffered massive damage to the upper left hemisphere of his brain. He will take much longer to heal, but...we can expect a full recovery before you launch your plans."

"I see...anything else?" Hades asked. The grunt nodded.

"Yes, Master...you see...well I think it would be best to show you." Hades nodded before rising from his throne and he followed the grunt to the medical ward of the airship. As the grunt and the Master reached the glass revealing the heavily bandaged Kin of Purgatory, Hades's eyes widened when he noticed just how damaged they were. Even with so many bandages and the large amount of morphine being pumped into their bodies as humanly possible...it appeared they were still in pain, blood staining their bandages red.

However, Zancrow was much more vocal in his outburst as Azuma was not one to talk in his sleep.

"THOSE EYES...THOSE HORRID WHITE EYES!" Zancrow howled as the medical mages crowded around him, trying to sedate the blonde godslayer. Hades could only gasp as he saw what he thought was the most fearless member of his army, suddenly suffer a mental breakdown.

"Mental recovery?" He asked the grunt.

"Sir...five months for physical, but it may take a few more weeks after that to calm down Zancrow. Azuma appears to not suffer from any mental trauma at all and given his personality I would believe that he would see his opponents as a reason to become stronger." Hades nodded. It was very much like Azuma to continue training to become stronger...however...

Hades continued to watch as Zancrow was finally sedated.

'Zancrow...what happened out there?' The master of Grimoire Heart wondered.

* * *

Grimoire Heart Airship, Balcony

A young girl around the age of twelve stood on the balcony watching the clouds. The girl had short pink hair and vibrant green eyes. A stark contrast to her current mood of indifference. She wore a skin tight, purple leotard of some sort. The sides of her leotard were a darker purple and were sectioned off from the lighter purple by white lines. Over the leotard, the girl wore a red cape which was laced with gold. The left shoulder portion of the cape had the symbol for Grimoire Heart imprinted in white. The outfit was completed with brown coloured boots that reached her thighs and had white strips on it.

This was Meredy, another member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

"Meredy." The pink haired girl's mood suddenly did a complete 180 as she became all sunshine and smiles. Turning to face the woman who saved her life, Meredy grinned widely.

"Ul-chan!" However, she was suddenly frozen as killing intent and magic power was expelled from Ultear.

"How many times have I told you...do not EVER...call me that." The older woman snarled. Her eyes full of contempt upon hearing the nickname. Meredy frowned, but nodded.

"Sorry, Ultear-san." She apologized. After the awkward silence that resulted from Ultear's suddenly dark personality, Meredy spoke. "Did you hear about what happened to Azuma and Zancrow?"

Ultear nodded, "To be put in such a condition...Fuujin-kun must be exceptionally strong."

"Fuujin-kun?" Meredy questioned. Ultear chuckled as she remembered her meeting with the powerful mage.

"Yes, Meredy. Fuujin-kun is an exceptionally strong mage...so very strong."

"Does that mean, Ultear-san is going to try and court the Ogonno Fuujin?" Ultear's eyes widened at that declaration, a small blush appearing on her face.

"What? Of course not!" She said, waving her arms frantically in a comical manner. Contrary to her words, an image of when she had flirted with Naruto out her need to tease the man appeared in her mind's eye.

'Damn you mind!' The woman cursed. Meredy giggled at the woman she saw as an older sister. "The only man I will ever love..." Ultear blushed even more as she thought of the Black Wizard, "...is Zeref-sama." Meredy nodded, it was obvious as to just how much Ultear was obsessed with the four hundred year old great-great grandson of Merlin.

"Ultear-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we do now that the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu have avoided capture?"

"Well, Master Hades will tell us what to do afterwards. He is rather shaken by just how heavily damaged two members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory were, but I would assume he will either try again or he will abandon the quest to add those two to our ranks...Fuujin-kun made it very obvious that he does not want to join and if he damaged Zancrow and Azuma that much...then I would go with the latter choice."

"I see." Meredy spoke softly.

"But..." Meredy looked up at her elder's face upon her continuation to speak. "...there is something Fuujin-kun is hiding. His magic power is exceptionally great, much too great to be limited to only wind magic. The magic was dark and fierce, but also very addicting to one's sense of magic detection." There was an eerie silence as the wind blew through both girls' hair, the clouds moving past them.

"Will you be punishing Zancrow and Azuma for their failure? After all you are the leader of the Seven Kin." Meredy asked. Ultear shook her head.

"I believe that no punishment I could give could replace the trauma that Fuujin-kun has given those two. Zancrow's practically having a mental meltdown and Azuma will no doubt be in a coma for a while. No...they've been punished enough by having to fight those two. Also...they have been labelled as SS-Class ranked criminals by the Magic Council. A 'Flee on Sight' duo."

"REALLY? There has rarely ever been a person who is labelled as 'Flee of Sight'!" She exclaimed. Meredy looked down at the ground in disbelief.

'Just how strong...are these two?'

"Come on." Ultear ordered as she turned around and headed into the airship. Meredy jogged after her before walking in time with the older woman.

"Where are we going, Ultear-san?"

"We're going to go on a little hunt by ourselves." The two continued to walk in silence before Ultear stopped and looked around. She then clapped her hands together and a dark purple magic seal appeared beneath the two females.

"Aren't you going to tell Master Hades we're leaving?" Ultear grinned.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked. Meredy blinked, unable to come up with an answer before they vanished in a small pillar of black light.

* * *

A few hours later-Lupinus Town

**"KARYU NO TEKKEN!"**

The large castle of Lupin suddenly released a large boom and the monster said to be living in the castle was shown to be soaring out of it, a tongue of fire following after it. A large hole in the shape of the monster was shown in the wall. The citizens of Lupinus watched as the monster flew comically through the air before landing in the middle of the road, unconscious with many a bruise along with a large bump on its head that appeared to be smoking.

"Looks like that guy from Fairy Tail got the monster." A man said.

"Yes...but remember what people say. Fairy Tail has a habit for destruction." A woman said.

"Something's bound to happen."

"They got the monster, what's the worst that could happen as a result of that?" Another man asked.

However, unknown to the townsfolk, the monster had broken through several support structures of the castle. A loud rumbling suddenly met their ears and all the citizens of Lupinus Town could only gawk as they saw two figures walk out of the castle normally, but as they did so, the ancient structure came tumbling down. Well actually, only one-half of the castle had come tumbling down. The rest was fine.

"Oh...that." The man sweatdropped. The members of Lupinus Town could only gawk as they saw Fairy Tail's very own Salamander walk out of the, now half destroyed, castle with a wide grin.

"Well that was easy. Request completed! We got rid of the monster in the castle and now we can get paid!" The son of Igneel exclaimed. Happy floated next to his partner.

"Aye Natsu, but you destroyed half the castle in the process." Happy deadpanned. Natsu turned and gawked as he saw the destroyed ancient structure.

"WHAT? Aww man, Ji-chan's gonna be pissed when the Magic Council finds out about this." Natsu began to cry anime tears before Happy began to chuckle.

"AYE SIR!"

**(A/N: I thought after such an action packed chapter, you guys could use a cool down and so I put in this little bit of comedy right here. Note that this actually happened in the manga, but they never showed how.**

**Now once again, I know that my fight was extremely long, but it's what I do and I excel at fight scenes. They're actually my speciality in all my stories and due to being only 16, my imagination is rather hyperactive so I get a lot of ideas for fights when I see them being played out in my head.**

**Now, note...Han, Kokuo, Azuma and Zancrow are all alive as they were sent back to their respective Headquarters, Han and Kokuo to the Fiore Branch building of the Magic Council while Azuma and Zancrow are back in the Grimoire Heart Airship. They are suffering from great wounds and would have been killed by Mokushiryu no Hoko had they not been retrieved by the Retrieval Runes on them. Naruto did not notice this however as the beam of magic energy from his roar blocked his vision and so he thinks they are dead, having been utterly destroyed by his attack.**

**The next chapter will not have action because I want to have a bit of character development of Naruto, Fu and Chomei's part and also I wish to introduce the other jinchuriki as well, but I'll see if I am actually able to fit them in in the next chapter. Fu will still call Naruto by his fake name, Minato and I am just informing you all of this so that you all are not confused.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though and please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12:Once Upon a Time

Dragonslayer

Chapter 12: Once Upon a Time

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: Okay, I have looked at the reviews and a few of you have complained about the length of the fight. I know it was extremely long, but hear me out. It is a rather difficult task in order to give you all the quality that you expect from an author such as myself as well as keep you entertained. The fights are long not because of the length of the fight itself, but rather because I choose to put a large amount of detail into my fights so that no one is confused as to what is happening where and when. Also, I would like to see YOU GUYS try to make a six-person fight and not have it become rather dragged out. I mean really, I tried not to do it, I really did, but I failed in the end so I apologize for not being able to lower the length of my fight scenes to that of your liking.**

**Now a few of you have also said that if Naruto is Acnologia's dragonslayer why doesn't he just wipe the floor with them, quick and easy. Well I have stated my reasons in the chapters before my showing it in the chapters themselves such as Naruto not seeing them as being worthy of seeing his father's powers and other reasons along those lines. The MAIN reason however, is that I don't want to make Naruto seem god-like to you all. If I had Naruto constantly use the powers of the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Naruto would be practically decimating his opponents as Acnologia's powers are much more enhanced than that of regular dragons. I also wanted to show you all that Naruto has limits and that he CAN be defeated should someone use strong enough attacks, but of course being the main character I can't have Naruto lose...yet, anyways. The same reasons are for why I didn't have Kurama go more than six tails.**

**So I hope you understand my reasons for not having Naruto use Dragonslayer Magic as his primary magic in battle and why my fight scenes are so long. Well then, now that that's cleared up...FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER WAS AWESOME! GO WENDY AND WOW THAT SHIELA GIRL IS SKY GOD SLAYER! SO MANY IDEAS FOR WHEN I REACH THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! Of course that might take a while seeing as how my update rate is about one chapter a week.**

**ANYWAYS CHAPTER 12 AWAY!)**

* * *

Unknown Location, Unknown Time Period

Naruto's eyes slowly opened only to suddenly close them shut once more as a bright light filled his vision. The light was a bright white and if he hadn't covered his eyes with his hands he would have been sure that his retina and cornea would have been seared to ashes. His pupil quickly dilated and expanded before settling on dilated as it regulated the amount of light that entered his eye.

He was in some sort of white space. There was nothing there, like an empty pocket dimension.

'So this is probably what it feels like to be sealed?' Naruto thought as he looked around the void. Suddenly a golden light filled his vision and he had to cover his eyes once more as his eyes were on the verge of being melted into liquid. Naruto squinted as he continued to watch the light before seeing the image of a spiral. The spiral was surrounded by the kanji for the five elements of fire, water, earth, wind and lightning and in the center of the spiral was the kanji for 'soul'.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the light was still shining.

"That's the **Five Point Elemental Seal?**" He exclaimed. "But what the hell is it doing here...where is here?" Naruto asked himself. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer then saw the seal pulse as it glowed with a crimson colour.

_"Na...ru...to."_ Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the sound of two voices. One male and one female.

"What the..."

_"Na...ru...to." _The voices repeated. Naruto stared at the image of the seal as the crimson glow became a bit brighter and then two figures appeared in front of the image. However, the figures were shadowed, the light obscuring their physical forms.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled as he called upon Acnologia's magic. His hands became coated in black and dark blue, taking on the shape of claws. His pupils became slitted as he roared and slashed at the two figures, three arcs of magic energy sliced through the air towards the two figures. However, the attack was suddenly nullified as the seal's image caused the magic energy to somehow fade into particles.

_"To think you grew so strong, Naruto-kun." _The female voice spoke. Naruto's eyes widened at that before the two figures neared him. Naruto roared and sent a pulse of Dragonslayer magic at the two figures only for the seal to react once more and a crimson glow surrounded the two figures, nullifying the attack.

The golden light in the void along with the crimson light of the seal grew brighter as the figures touched Naruto's face, but their faces were still obscured. Naruto activated **Mokushiryu no Byakugan**, and suddenly the shadows vanished and the light dimmed as his pure white eyes stared into the faces of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"M-M-Minato N-Namikaze..." Naruto stared at his blonde father before turning to the red haired woman. "K-K-Kushin U-Uzumaki?"

_"It's been a while...Naru-chan." _Kushina smiled at him.

_"Twenty years actually. Although Acnologia raising you was a bit of a shock, we are glad to see you came out so strong. Master of Wind Magic, you're well on your way to becoming just as good as me in Seal Magic, but you've got a long way to go before you're at your Kaa-chan's level. Just like your old man, neh?" _Minato scratched his head in embarrassment as he admitted he wasn't as good as his wife.

_"You also wield Ascalon and Excalibur like a pro. We're so proud of you, Naru-chan."_

Naruto blinked as he stared at the two people before him. He then looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. His body trembled before his pupils changed from round to slitted. He bared his canines and grit his teeth, generating a wind storm that did nothing but cause Minato and Kushina's hair to blow back from the force while their smiles didn't leave they're faces.

"You're not real. You're just figments of my unconscious state of mind. I'm merely hallucinating...it's said to be a common occurence when one is in a...a..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Near-death state." The blonde looked down at his hands.

'Impossible...I can't be in a near-death state. I've fought to my limits before in X776 when Acnologia and Kurama were training with me in the pocket dimension, but I've never been brought this close to death before. To suddenly experience a near-death state...' Naruto's thoughts were racing at a mile per minute.

'I'm the Dragonslayer of the Black Dragon...I can't have already been brought down already.' Naruto's hands suddenly began to tremble, not out of fear, but out of the mere shock at being in the state he was in now.

However, he felt Kushina wrap her arms around his body. Naruto stiffened as he was hugged for the first time in seven years. Ever since he left Clover Town in X777, even during his training with Haku and Zabuza, he had never been given physical contact...well comforting physical contact. As he lied frozen stiff he began to feel a warmth growing inside him, it was a warmth that felt familiar to him as it felt endlessly comforting.

_"It's okay, Naruto-kun. We're here...we're here for you." _Naruto's white eyes widened and lost their fierce glow as Kushina kept hugging him before Minato ruffled his hair.

_"You've...really grown up, Naruto." _Minato grinned widely at his son before Kushina was suddenly thrown back. Minato was then met with a fist going through his stomach. The blonde man frowned as he stared at Naruto's hand, covered in the magic of the Black Dragon. Minato stepped out of the fist and his body suddenly regenerated before sighing.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU'RE NOT FUCKING REAL!" Naruto roared before raising his claws.

**"MOKUSHIRYU NO..."** Naruto's movements were halted as Minato appeared in his face in a yellow flash, the equally tall man holding back his arms using only the minimum amount of effort.

**"Kiiroi Senko." **Minato stated. Minato continued to grip Naruto's arms and then a sad smile appeared on the man's face. Kushina rose to her feet and her stomach, now sporting a large hole, regenerated in a flash of crimson. The red haired Wizard Saint walked up to her husband and sported the same smile as Minato's.

_"We are real, Naruto-kun." _Kushina spoke. Caressing his face. However as the woman was about to continue, a small rumble occurred in the void. Naruto's parents frowned.

_"It seems that you are waking up, my little Naru-chan. We're sorry we didn't get to talk with you more, especially seeing as we have finally been able to meet you face-to-face after so long."_

_"You will see us again, Naruto. Until then...try not to get yourself killed." _The male voice chuckled. The male and female rested their index fingers on Naruto's forehead before shoving him backwards.

"What? No...no you can't leave me! Not again...not after all this time...TOU-SAN, KAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he tried to reach out to his parents but suddenly found himself falling as the area behind him suddenly sported a spider-web of cracks. The sound of glass shattering met Naruto's ears as the light vanished and suddenly he was encased in darkness.

* * *

Unknown Location, Forest outside of Fressia Town, Year-X784

The blonde dragonslayer's eyes snapped open as he rose up into a sitting position. He panted heavily as he looked around the area and noticed he was in a slightly forested area underneath a tree. He saw his arms were shacking from the traumatic emotions he felt when he saw his parents again after so many years.

"Was that a dream?" he asked himself as he was confused about what he woke up from. Was he dreaming or was it possible he somehow spoke with his deceased parents.

He looked down at himself and noticed his clothes were no longer on his body, well he still had his pants and boots, but those were torn and damaged beyond repair. He then noticed his entire upper body, from below his neck to his waist, was wrapped in bandages. He noticed the red stains showing that he had bled.

"Hmm..I can't remember the last time someone made me bleed since Zabuza-sensei and Haku-san." Naruto mused. The son of Acnologia then noticed his necklace was gone. His blue eyes widened at that before he heard a voice.

"Oh good, you're awake." Naruto spun around, quickly leaping to his feet and formed a wind blade around his arms and pointed them directly at his opponent's throat. Fu's eyes widened in fear before grinning and eating the wind blades, converting her lungs into that of her father's.

"Minato-kun, nice to see you're awake and...obviously you're fully healed if you can react like that. You were pretty banged up after that fight with those guys." The blonde remained silent before walking up to Fu and then suddenly she felt her air flow being restricted. The blonde raised her high into the air and Fu clutched his hand, trying to pry his hand off of her larynx.

"Where is it?" He growled, eyes becoming slitted. Fu gulped what little air she could and released a small gust of wind. Naruto snarled at the weak attack as it merely caused his hair to blow back.

"Where is it?" His grip growing tighter.

"What...are you...talking...about?" She gasped out.

"The necklace. The necklace...where is it?" Fu's face began to turn slightly blue as she began to run low on oxygen. Fu slowly raised her arm and pointed near the tree where Naruto had previously been sleeping.

"O-O-Over there...n-now can you please...stop...choking...me." The blonde turned and saw his fellow dragonslayer was pointing at a new set of clothes, neatly folded and his necklace was laid atop the pile. Naruto threw Fu aside like a rag doll and sent her rolling along the ground as he walked up to the pile of clothes. He bent down on one knee and picked up the necklace and inspected it.

He sighed in relief as he saw there was no damage done to the piece of jewellery. He passed it over his head and watched it dangle for a while as it rested against his bandaged chest.

"Well..." Fu coughed as she regained her breath and lost the blue tinge in her skin, "is that the way you thank people who just saved your life. You ungrateful bastard."

Naruto turned back to the Wind Dragonslayer and nodded.

"Thank you." The son of Acnologia whispered as he fingered the necklace. Fu's eyes widened when she heard the blonde utter those words. She then noticed the look in his eyes when he stared at the necklace. She saw nothing at first, but there was a glint of appreciation in those cerulean orbs of the Apocalypse Dragonslayer.

"Just what does that necklace mean to you, Minato-kun? Did a girlfriend give it you?" The daughter of Cyclonus asked, a slight blush on her face due to asking a personal question. Naruto turned to the green haired girl and kept a stoic face before replying.

"This...was given to me when I made my very first nakama. As a dragon, I treasure those that I hold close as well as the things they give me. This necklace was a present during one of the days they celebrated by birth."

"Can't you just say birthday?" Fu deadpanned. Naruto remained silent before looking at his bandages and began to strip them off. Fu's eyes widened.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The daughter of Cyclonus yelled. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm getting rid of these useless bandages. I possess a healing factor and thus I heal quickly. I will be changing into these clothes that you have given me." He replied while tearing off the bandages. Fu blushed a bright red as she noticed Naruto's toned muscles. His skin was a slight tan colour and his muscles were lean and strong. They were similar to that of the blonde black fire-using mage he was fighting, but much more toned and smooth looking. He also had defined pectorals and abdominals.

'Hmm, an eight pack. Not bad.' Fu thought as she continued to watch him strip. However, as he was about to take off his pants, he paused and looked at her with a blank look.

"What?"

"Privacy, Wind Dragon. I know very well you wouldn't want me to watch you while you changed clothes...of course I would rather enjoy the sight." The blonde caused a grin to form on his face as Fu was sent into a mess of unintelligible words as she tried to make a comeback, but failed to do so before turning around and allowing Naruto to change without her orange eyes trying to memorize every detail of his physical appearance.

"By the way...Wind Dragon?" Naruto spoke as he was taking off his boots and pants.

"Hmmm?"

"How long have I been unconscious?" Fu thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Two days, five hours, fifty five minutes and...forty seconds." She replied. The blue eyed dragonslayer was rather impressed with the accuracy of her answer. He nodded.

"I see...where is Kurama?"

"He and Chomei went to go for a little flying to stretch their wings. They said they haven't seen each other in years, which is rather unbelievable in my mind seeing as they are siblings. Anyway, they said how they wanted to catch up." Naruto nodded before Fu spoke once more.

"You really care for Kurama...don't you, Minato-kun?" Fu asked as she looked up at the sky. The blonde didn't reply and an eerie silence filled the air.

"I'm decent." He informed the mint haired girl. The orange eyed dragonslayer turned back around and let out a wolf whistle at seeing his new look.

Naruto's new outfit consisted of a long sleeved black t-shirt, something she thought was something of a trademark which was why she bought it. The shirt was patterned with a golden spiral on the front and had smaller golden spirals on either shoulder. The pants were a pair of dark green cargo pants which sported many a pocket and he allowed them to not be tucked into the pair of new black boots he had.

"I have to say...you look pretty damn hot." Fu stated openly. Naruto looked over himself before he tapped his foot in thought.

"Something wrong?" The Wind Dragonslayer asked. Naruto didn't reply as he made several hand movements. He performed **Seal Magic: Storage Pocket**, the more advanced version of a storage seal in which one literally tears open an empty pocket in space rather than requiring the use of paper to draw the seal and then pump magic into the paper to open the pocket dimension. He used it to store all of his sealing supplies, his money bag, what little food and water he had left for himself and Kurama as well as...

Naruto drew out his black cloak, patterned with dark blue patterns similar to the ones on Acnologia's scales. He put the cloak on and nodded in satisfaction.

"He is an exceptional companion, but he is not one I would necessarily care for as I know the furball can take care of himself. Why he is still with me is a question that remains unanswered."

"Oh." Was the only reply the green haired girl could make. Never in her life would she have thought that 'Minato' would act like this.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"You asked me earlier if I cared for Kurama. That is my answer." Naruto answered his fellow dragonslayer. Fu's orange eyes stared at him for a while before she giggled.

"My response amuses you, Wind Dragon?" He asked. The green haired girl giggled a bit more.

"In all honesty, it's not your response, but rather the fact that you of all people actually said it." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Elaborate as I fail to comprehend your explanation."

"Well it's just that you're so cold and distant to everybody from what I could tell from our first meeting. However, from the fact that you were raised by a dragon and given by how you act with Kurama, your statement does hold truth to it." The Wind Dragonslayer replied. The blonde stared with a confused expression, the wind blowing through his air before reversing direction as Fu ate it.

"I see." Was all he could reply with.

"So Minato-kun?" Naruto looked down at the girl as she sat down on the grass beneath the tree, welcoming the shade beneath its branches.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you call me Wind Dragon? I told you...my name is Fu."

"It's a manner of respect to those given the title of Dragonslayer. I call them by their titles. I call the son of Igneel, Fire Dragon; the daughter of Grandine, I label her as Sky Dragon. Therefore, being the daughter of the Wind Dragon, Cyclonus...you are are thereby Wind Dragon."

"So it's a matter of respect?"

"Yes, but that is merely in respect to the dragons themselves as well as the fact that you all are dragonslayers like myself. However, just because you are dragonslayers does not imply that I respect you...at least not entirely. I fought the Fire Dragonslayer a while back...he is a rather interesting dragonslayer, but still weak. His potential is vast, but that does not make up for the fact that he is by far weakest of our species."

"Your dragon must have been an amazing teacher. By the way...on the that topic, who was your dragon, Minato-kun?" Naruto remained silent as the image of Acnologia filled his mind. "I saw you when you were fighting with Kurama...you used pure magic energy and there was no elemental affinity applied to it when you used it. It was just...pure, raw magic power."

"My dragon parent...my Tou-san...is a dragon unlike any other. The strongest dragon and the most prideful one. He taught me everything I knew, well other than my Wind Magic because I taught that to myself." Fu remained silent as Naruto continued his tale. "My Tou-san was very strict, training me into the ground, making me practice my magic when I learned to activate it until I couldn't feel my muscles when it ended. I was pushed to the brink every time and as a result...I became what I am."

"A person who looks down upon the human race and sees it as a weaker species?" The blonde nodded at that.

"You still haven't answered me though, Minato-kun. Who is...or well...was your dragon? How did you meet your Tou-san? What is the element of your dragon?"

"You really wish to know of my draconian parent's name? You wish to know my story?" Fu nodded rapidly.

"Yes, Minato-kun...I do. I really do." The blonde closed his eyes as he sat down on the grass, sitting only a few metres away from Fu.

"Well...an eye for eye then, Wind Dragon. You tell me your story first before I tell you mine, after all...it is common courtesy to introduce oneself before the respondent should answer." Naruto said. Fu nodded, but then paused as she was about to speak.

"How can I be sure that you will tell me your story once I tell you mine?" She asked. Naruto didn't reply causing the girl to sigh at her fellow dragonslayer.

"You can't." Was what he replied with. Fu's facial expression became one of mixed feelings. She was confused at the blonde's answer, she was angry because he was so damn stubborn and she was also a bit amused because of his honesty. The Wind Dragonslayer shook her head with a small smile on her face before looking at him. Her orange eyes staring into his cerulean ones.

"You're an interesting person, Minato-kun, but I don't think I will tell you my story." Naruto nodded.

"Very well. I could careless about how you grew up with Cyclonus, actually. It was merely your own decision to attempt to tell me your meaningless escapades with Cyclonus." Fu's eye twitched as she heard the blonde's words.

"Meaningless? You call the times with my Papa, MEANINGLESS?" She roared. The wind kicked up around her only to be cast aside as Naruto bent the wind to will and allowed it to side with himself.

"Yes, I do. I care only for myself and those I respect. You are not any of those things. True, you have aided me in regaining my health, and for that I am grateful...but mere medicinal knowledge does not earn one my respect, besides I would have recovered in time even if you left me alone."

"You little bastard!" Fu growled. "You said you may know where Papa Cyclonus is. I'm a dragonslayer, just like you. Why can't you bear any empathy towards me, I'm sure you miss your dragon."

Naruto snorted at that. "Please, Wind Dragon. I could care less about that overgrown garden snake. That bastard killed my parents and ended up teaching me the ways of life. However, though our relationship was built merely upon mutual respect...Kurama seems to believe that Tou-san and I cared for one another. Such unnecessary emotions."

"As for why I do not bear any empathy towards you...it is because unlike you, I know the reasons as to why the dragons left. My Tou-san is not bound by whatever code or law the dragons obeyed to leave us and so I do not focus myself on finding my parent, but rather on simply getting stronger. I made a promise to kill the one who dared disgrace my Tou-san...and I will." Naruto's eyes flashed white as his rage spiked momentarily. Fu remained silent as Naruto let loose a mild amount of his rage towards the Dragon King.

"You're a hypocrite, Minato-kun." Fu laughed. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Fu's laughing form before appearing in her face as he moved in a blurs of speed. Black and blue magic coated his arms and taking on the image of claws. He held the claws to the green haired girl's throat and snarled.

"Care to repeat that, Wind Dragon?" Fu laughed a bit more before speaking.

"You say you don't care for your dragon and yet here you are, telling me that you will kill the one who dared to disgrace your Tou-san. Sounds to me that you care for your dragon." Naruto's claws twitched as he was about to slice open the girl's throat, but then paused.

'Hmmm...care for Acnologia? An unlikely assumption. Respect, yes. Care for him? Please, that overgrown garden snake has done nothing but torment me for over eighty-five years.' Naruto lowered his claws and the Apocalypse Dragonslayer ran his fingers through his hair.

"You are annoying, Wind Dragon...just like your cousin."

"The Sky Dragon? You've met her?" Naruto nodded.

"I didn't just meet her, I taught her. I taught her how to live and how to fight." Fu raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Interesting. Never would have thought that you of all people would take on a protégé." Fu chuckled. The two dragonslayers stayed silent for a few moments before the Wind Dragonslayer spoke once more.

"Why won't you tell me about your dragon?" The blonde sighed at the green haired girl's persistence.

"You're a persistent one aren't you?"

"Papa Cyclonus said it was one of my more noticeable traits." She grinned. Naruto stood up and looked down at the sitting girl.

"You wish to know my tale...then we'll compromise."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked with a slight blush on her face as her mind drifted to rather...obscene images between her and the Apoclaypse Dragonslayer.

"You may tell me your tale of how you met Cyclonus, no matter how uninterested I may be in it, but also..." Naruto grinned widely as he spoke his next words, "You and Chomei will become my subordinates and follow my instructions and mine alone."

Fu's eyes widened before her face became red with fury. "WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Naruto stared into Fu's orange eyes and his blue eyes seemed to stare into her very soul.

"On what count would I not be serious, Wind Dragon? I find it a very fair trade. My background is not common knowledge and is something no one, no human or dragonslayer, knows of and with you being able to control the winds to an equal if not greater degree than myself due to your abilities you would be an asset to me."

"What the hell? I am not swearing my loyalty to you. My loyalties lie to myself and to Chomei and besides that is a very unfair negotiation!"

"Very well...I will bargain with you. I have numerous amounts of precious metals and stones in my possession. How much will you take?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO SELL MYSELF AND CHOMEI TO YOU!"

"Pity." Naruto frowned before shrugging. "Very well. At least you have enough pride within yourself to make a decision to not serve under me. Cyclonus taught you well." Naruto turned and walked away. Fu's orange eyes settled on his retreating back before she remembered a comment he had mentioned earlier. She looked at the ground with mixed emotions before she made her decision.

"Minato-kun!" Naruto turned at the mention of his fake name. Fu gulped before speaking. "I will pledge my loyalty to you...however, you must leave Chomei out of the deal and you must tell me what you know...you will tell me where Papa Cyclonus went." The son of the Black Dragon gave a maniacal grin.

'Excellent. I already have four members within my army...Kurama, Sky Dragon, Acnologia and now Wind Dragon will be added to my ranks. Her Exceed will join me soon enough, but I will take what I can get.'

The blonde nodded. "Very well. Chomei will remain out of the bargain and I will tell you of your dragon's whereabouts as well as my background. In exchange you are now my subordinate and I will listen to your story on Cyclonus." Naruto sat down in a cross-legged position.

"You go first." Fu said with a mild glare, copying her '_master's_' actions. "If you don't, I will slice you to shreds." The wind picked up and a small cut formed on Naruto's cheek as a way of revealing Fu was not kidding with respect to her threat. Naruto chuckled as he felt the seal on his stomach perform its function and the cut healed in a matter of seconds, taking away all evidence of it even being there.

"Although you speak with a threat that cannot be carried out, I will humour you and talk first."

So with that, Naruto told his story, of course he spoke with very little detail, merely giving a summary of his life's story. He talked about his parents having fallen at the claws of Acnologia, his dragon parent. A piece of information that shocked Fu to her very core, but it did answer many questions concerning the blonde's personality, strength and view on the human race. He followed up with how the dragon taught him and spoke of the meeting of his former nakama in Clover Town. He told her of his meeting with Kurama and how he and the Exceed had begun their partnership. He then told the Wind Dragonslayer of how Acnologia told him he had to leave during the year X777 on July 7th before he too had left to travel the world and that he had met Wendy along the way, teaching her how to become a better dragonslayer and to get over her weakness.

"After that, I journeyed through Earthland. I found a teacher to train me in sword play and once I perfected my swordsmanship, I began looking for any worthy opponents with which to test my abilities with...so far, very few battles haven proven to be rather fruitful in that aspect, and here I am."

"Wow...so you're the Apocalypse Dragonslayer. I can see now why you would want to keep that very low-key since people would no doubt fear you or even try to assassinate you." Naruto tapped his chin.

"Maybe I should reveal my dragonslayer status more often because I do aim for that result whenever I meet my opponents." Naruto told his subordinate. Fu sweatdropped at her fellow dragonslayer.

'Baka.' She thought before bringing up her final promised piece of information.

"Now tell me...do you know where Papa Cyclonus is?" Naruto nodded.

"I do and as stated in the deal...I will tell you where your father went when he left you." Fu leaned in closely to hear what the Apocalypse Dragonslayer had to tell her. "As I had told you before in my tale, I am bound by an Oath of the Dragon so I cannot tell you the entirety of what you wish to hear."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter how much information I get, I need to know what happened to my Papa." Fu said with a serious tone, but there was a part in her sentence where her voice cracked due to the emotion she was currently feeling.

"Cyclonus left on July 7th, X777 in order to take part in something known only to the dragons. This event takes place in the dragon homeland and that is where your father disappeared to."

"Do you know where it is? This homeland?"

"No as my Tou-chan never revealed that piece of information for some reason. I suspect he'll only tell me it when we meet again to go there but even if I did know I cannot tell you for that was not part of our deal. I merely agreed to tell you where your father went...now for your end of the bargain. Your story about Cyclonus, I believe?" Fu wiped the tears that lined her eyes and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You humans are so emotional. Your dragon left you, get over it." Naruto growled. Fu shook her head before sniffling slightly.

"Sorry, it's just that..." Fu grinned, "after all this time...I finally found out what happened to Cyclonus and I know he didn't just abandon me. For seven years, I thought he just left me because he didn't want me anymore or that my training was finished or something along those lines. But now that I know the truth, no matter how vague the information is...so…thank you, Minato-kun." Naruto nodded before Fu managed to regain her composure.

"Now then...how you met Cyclonus. Get it over with, Wind Dragon." Naruto waved his hand in a lazy manner. Fu smiled as her memories with her surrogate father came rushing back.

"Yes. Well, I believe I wasn't even two months old when it all began. At least that's what Papa Cyclonus said..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Crocus, September 5th, Year-X763_

_The city of Crocus is the capital of the kingdom of Fiore and is said to be the location of the king's residence. Due to it being the capital, Crocus is the largest and the most populated area in all of Fiore and is where many wealthy individuals lived. The families of the city of Crocus were among some of the best businessmen and women in the kingdom. Crocus was also said to be the home to the Magic Council's main branch as well as the home to many a powerful mage._

_Currently there was a rather strong breeze blowing through the city, but it wasn't anything to be worried about as the high winds were common in a place like Crocus._

_However, while there was merriment and laughing occurring in the streets of this magnificent city, a different situation was occurring at the Crocus General Hospital._

_"PUSH!" The doctor said with a forceful tone._

_"GRAAAAAHHH! I'M FUCKING TRYING YOU WHORE!" The woman cried out in pain as her hormones and the fact that her child's skull was being forced through her uterine walls. The woman had pale green hair and brown eyes that looked like pools of chocolate, of course that effect was ruined due to the fact they were shut tight due to the pain she was feeling. Her body was rather curvaceous and she had breasts which bordered between C and D cups. Currently, she was wearing a hospital gown, her legs spread as she was still forcing her baby through her vagina._

_This was Mashiro Kuna._

_The nurses in the room could only wince as they heard the woman cry out in pain once more._

_"Ummm, Mashiro, dear...I know this is a bad time, but...could you please stop crushing my hand?" The man beside her was wincing in pain as he felt the bones in his right hand slowly being reduced to dust by his wife's superhuman grip. The man had crimson hair with a few stripes of black along the scalp area. His eyes were a deep orange and seemed to lack pupils. He had a goatee on his face and wore a black business suit. He was a rather handsome man, but the nervous look on his face due to his wife's demonic glare made him look so very child-like as he seemed to shrink away from the woman._

_This was Hiro Kuna._

_"YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T BE FUCKING FEELING THIS! I'LL RIP YOUR SCROTUM AND TEAR OUT THOSE FUCKING TESTICLES OF YOURS WHEN THIS IS FUCKING FINISHED!" Mashiro snarled, a demonic aura surrounding her body._

_"Come on Mashiro-san, FOCUS! NOW PUSH, I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" Mashiro panted to catch her breath before contracting her uterine walls and released another scream of exertion._

_"Alright, Mashiro-san...the head is coming out." The doctor informed her._

_"Haha, she's almost here...she's almost here, Mashi-hime." Hiro chuckled as he wiped away the tears of joy that were about to come forth with his non-shattered hand. Mashiro panted, her face red from the blood rush._

_"ONE MORE PUSH!" The doctor exclaimed._

_"GRAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mashiro let tears of pain spill from her eyes as she gave one final, and very hard push. The screams that filled the air that day. The scream of Mashiro's pain, the scream of Hiro's hand finally being broken from the force of his wife's grip...and the scream of the newborn baby as she was brought into the world._

_The doctor's cut the umbilical cord before wiping away the blood from the baby's body._

**_(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Kizuna)_**

_"Mashi-hime, you did it." Hiro smiled at his wife, but winced once more as he felt his broken hand shift._

_"Yeah...I guess I did." Mashiro grinned widely as she saw the doctors wiping her daughter. The doctor then handed the child over to the green haired woman. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and had a full head of green hair atop her head. The baby gurgled slightly as her eyes opened, revealing the deep orange irises._

_"Hehe, she has your eyes." Mashiro looked up at her husband. Hiro kissed the woman he loved on the lips before kissing their daughter on the forehead. The doctor let the two parents stare at their child for a few moments and could only smile at the happiness that was evident in their eyes._

_"Ummm, I don't mean to be rude, Kuna-san...but we will need to know whether you have chosen a name for your child so that we can make a birth certificate. However, it doesn't have to be immediate." The doctor informed the two parents. Hiro and Mashiro looked at the baby before looking at each other, matching grins on their faces._

_"Nami." They stated simultaneously._

_"Bless you." The doctor replied thinking they had sneezed. The two sweatdropped at the doctor as the doctor blinked in confusion._

_"No, that's her name. Nami." They said. The doctor nodded before going over to a desk and signed Nami's name on the certificate that lay on the desk. He put in the baby girl's information such as her parents' names, occupations, her date of birth and the certificate's pin number._

_Once that was done, the doctor placed the certificate in a brown envelope and handed it to the parents._

_"Here you go. Your daughter, Nami Kuna, is now a legitimate citizen of Fiore." The doctor informed the happy parents as the father swiped away the envelope and cradled it, muttering 'My Precious' every now and then. The doctor sweatdropped at that before walking away._

* * *

_"We've arrived, Kuna-sama." The driver spoke as he parked the horse carriage. Hiro and Mashiro smiled at the little girl in Mashiro's arms before stepping out of the horse carriage._

_It had been approximately a week since the little girl's birth and the reason why the two had now introduced Fu to her new home was because Mashiro had to recover from her labour pains as well as Hiro having to finish the last minute touches on the baby's room._

_"Here we are, Nami-chan...your new home." Hiro smiled as he and Mashiro stepped out of the carriage. Before the family was a magnificent mansion of an Old English design. While the mansion and the grounds themselves were not as large as some wealthy families such as that of the Heartfilia Konzern, it was still an impressive piece of architecture. The building was composed of red brick, some of the bricks being a lighter or darker shade than brick red and thus making them stand out. There were four cylindrical towers, each one being placed at a corner of the mansion. The mansion seemed to be composed of a main building with a smaller east wing and west wing on either side. Its roof was made of black tile. Surrounding the mansion was about one hundred acres of open space with only a few small houses here and there which acted as tool sheds or as living quarters for some of the maids and/or guards._

_"HIRO-SAMA!" The staff members bowed as the newly formed parents entered the spacious home._

_"Yo." Hiro gave a small wave to the staff members before telling a few of the maids to aid in escorting Mashiro to the baby's room._

_"Of course, Hiro-sama. What is the baby's name, if you don't mind my asking?" The Head Maid, Runo, asked. Runo was a relatively old person, around fifty years of age. She had sky blue hair with chocolate brown eyes and wore a long green dress with a white apron over it. A white bonnet was worn in her hair._

_"Her name is Nami." Mashiro answered._

_"A fitting name, Mashiro-sama." Runo bowed with a grandmotherly smile on her face before taking three other maids to help get the baby's room ready for its new occupant._

_Hiro smiled as he watched his wife walk off before his butler walked up to him._

_"Hiro-sama, your 12 o' clock has arrived." Hiro looked at the nearby clock and saw that it was indeed twelve noon, so he complied and went to his study in order to meet with this person._

_Hiro entered the study and saw a rather short stocky man with black hair in the shape of a bowl cut. He was wearing a dark green business suit and was smoking a cigar. The man grinned devilishly as he turned his head._

**_(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Dark Guild)_**

_"Kuna-san, so nice to see you. I trust your wife is well." A glint of mischief shone in the man's beady black eyes. Hiro looked at the man with well hidden disgust as he sat behind his desk in his comfy, black leather chair._

_"Cut the crap, Devon. Why the hell are you here?" Mr. Devon smiled at the red haired man before him._

_"Your debts to the Devon Theft Family are piling Kuna-san. If you don't give us the money in one month's time, there will be consequences." Mr. Devon spoke._

_"WHAT? BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME!" He exclaimed. Mr. Devon shrugged._

_"Not my problem. Now will you have the money ready by then or not? You are treading on thin ice, Kuna-san and your debts are continuing to rise." Hiro ran his hands through his hair._

_"I've paid at least three quarters of my debt, there is no piling. If you're trying to lie to me, then get out." Mr. Devon scowled at the younger man._

_"Kuna-san, THAT is a lie. You've borrowed large sums of money from us and failed to pay back the entirety of it. You've barely managed to return half of the money you owe us. You've used up some to pay the hospital, some for the creation of your newborn's room, another set of money to pay the bills for this estate and with your toy company almost on the brink of bankruptcy due to the inability to keep up with the 'supply and demand' of your customers...you're going to go in a downward spiral, my friend." Mr. Devon told the man as he took another drag from his cigar._

_"Now, I will say this one more time...give me my money by the end of next month...or you and your family will suffer the consequences." Hiro rose up from his chair with a snarl on his face._

_"You touch Mashiro and Nami...and I will end you. I don't care how I do it, if I have to use whatever piece of my fortune I have left, I will find a way to end you, Devon. Now get the fuck out of my house." Mr. Devon chuckled at Masamune before taking another pull from his cigar._

_"You can try, Kuna-san...but you will fail for unlike you, I have friends in high places. Remember, you have till the end of the week." Mr. Devon then rose from the chair and exited the study. Hiro sighed in frustration before leaning back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were not looking good. However, as the man was busy musing over what he was about to do, he nor Devon had noticed that during the entire conversation, the door had been opened slightly in order for a certain blue haired maid to hear the conversation._

* * *

**_One Month Later-Kuna Estate_**

_"I want those rocking horses ready for shipment. Well then...send those bouncy balls there into storage if they're deflated and why the hell are these aren't those Wee Wee Willy dolls not boxed? I told you all to do that a week ago!" Hiro panted, face red with rage as he conversed with his head of exportation using the audio lachryma. Hiro then hung up and looked up as Mashiro entered with his one month daughter in her arms._

_"Something wrong, Hiro-kun?" Mashiro frowned. Nami gurgled happily, unaware of the seriousness of the situation._

_"Those idiots at the company haven't readied our shipments yet so we're going to be behind schedule if they don't get off their..." Mashiro glared at her husband, silencing him as he was about to say a 'bad word' in front of his green haired daughter._

_"Well, I can see you're a bit stressed. Come for lunch, Nami-chan is hungry, isn't that right?" Mashiro cooed. Nami giggled excitedly and Hiro bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead._

_"Sure...come on, Nami-chan. Time for food!" Hiro yelled out, pumping his fist into the air._

_"Foogooooo!" Nami yelled out in excitment as she copied her father's actions as he took her from Mashiro's arms and sped off towards the dining area. Mashiro shook her head, smiling._

_"I swear, that man is like a child on the inside."_

_After eating lunch with his family, Hiro was about to head back to work when Runo walked up to him._

_"Hiro-sama, that Devon man is here to see you again." Runo said with a scowl. Hiro chuckled at the older woman's expression before taking on a serious expression himself._

_"Tell him I'm not home."_

_"Now why would you say that, Kuna-san?" Hiro and Runo turned sharply to see the short man, cigar and all, standing behind Runo._

_"What the...how did you get in?" Runo exclaimed._

_"The door was open so I thought I'd let myself in...now then Kuna-san, shall we talk?" Hiro led the shorter man to the study before reaching underneath the desk and pulled out a black briefcase._

_"Here's your money, you bastard. Now get out." He snarled. Mr. Devon opened the briefcase and saw the large amount of Jewels in the case. The stocky man grinned widely, but paused. Mr. Devon sniffed the case and his face twisted into one of anger._

_"Kuna...you're missing a whole two million Jewels." Hiro's eyes widened in shock._

_'How...How can he do that?'_

_"You only have three million in this case...you owe the Devon Theft Family five million. I told you if you didn't pay the money by this time that there would be consequences." Mr. Devon snarled. Hiro's orange eyes widened in fear._

_"No, please. Just give me a little bit more time. By the end of this week I'll have your two million, we're about to send out another shipment of producta to Freesia and Magnolia. You'll get your money, please." Mr. Devon shook his head._

_"I told you, Kuna that I would get you if you didn't pay back the entirety of your loans. Seeing as you haven't...you better watch out." Devon grinned evilly before leaving the Kuna Estate. Hiro had continued to sit in his study chair before he walked out of the study and pressed a button and the communication lachryma activated revealing the head guard's image._

_"Security, I want you to triple your efforts and the amount of people on the estate. There's been a threat against me and my family."_

_"As you wish, Kuna-sama. We will protect you and your family with all we have." The head guard said on the other end of the communication before saluting. Hiro nodded before taking his finger off of the button._

* * *

_For one week, Hiro was on edge. His guards had not reported any intruders during the past week, but they continued their work. However, one night while Hiro and Mashiro were sleeping, a shadowy figure ran through the estate's large garden, easily knocking the guards unconscious with chloroform filled tissue being placed against their faces._

_Once all the guards were knocked unconscious, the shadow stopped at the walls of the Kuna Mansion._

**_"Fire Magic: Sticky Fire!" _**_A purple magic seal formed in the figure's hands and purple flames formed in his hands. The purple flames extended from the figure's hands and it latched onto the windowsill before the figure was pulled up. He pulled himself up and opened the window before entering._

_"Target found." The figure pulled out the small communication lachryma from his pocket._

_"Good, take the girl and get out. Mr. Devon told us that was all we had to do." The figure nodded and cut off the communication before picking up the month and a half old girl from her crib. Doing so gently so as not to wake her. The figure jumped back onto the windowsill and the moon shone its light on the figure's back revealing the symbol on the back. In a crimson colour there was the image of a knight's helmet with two lances crossing over each other beneath the helmet. The symbol of the dark guild, Black Knight._

_The man jumped off the windowsill with Nami and vanished into the night._

_The next morning, the entirety of the Kuna estate went into a panic...Nami Kuna had been kidnapped._

* * *

_Unknown Location, Year-X763_

_Currently, the kidnapper from Black Knight was heading for the meeting point far outside of Crocus City's boundaries. The kidnapper rode atop the S.E Magic Vehicle, speeding through the area. As the kidnapper was driving he stopped supplying his magic energy to the S.E plug as he realized he had reached the meeting point, however what he saw wasn't something he had expected._

**_(Insert Music: Naruto-Gaara's Theme)_**

_Surrounding the area were destroyed pieces of trees and cracked earth. He looked down at the ground and gasped as he saw the large imprint of what looked like a clawed hand of some sort. The Black Knight member quivered in fear before unplugging himself from the S.E and walked into the center of the clearing. There were also four humans laying in random locations, members of the group he was supposed to meet with. He then heard a soft groan and ran towards the source and found another one of his fellow Black Knight members was still breathing. The man was bleeding from numerous lacerations covering his body and his left arm was bent at an odd angle._

_"What happened here?" The kidnapper asked. The man coughed up a glob of blood._

_"Attacked with wind...too strong...run." The man then gave one last gasp before dying. The sound of deep breathing then filled the air in front of the kidnapper. The kidnapper froze before his head slowly tilted upwards and he literally pissed himself as he stared into the shining yellow irises of the mighty beast before him._

_"Dr-Dr-Dragon!" The kidnapper exclaimed before taking off. However, he didn't get far as the the dragon's forelimb stretched out after the man and slammed down on the kidnapper, crushing him and killing him instantly. The dragon dragged the body back towards it and ate it in a single bite along with the man who had died earlier. The dragon sniffed the air and growled before lumbering over to the S.E._

_The dragon raised its claws and was about to completely crush the vehicle only to hear crying. The dragon bent down and looked at the vehicle and spotted the crying baby._

**_"Hmmm." _**_The dragon mused. __**"A youngling." **__Nami continued to cry loudly and the dragon sighed, a large gust of wind forming from that single exhale of breath._

**_"Ah yes, I forgot. Humans are not capable of speech at the age that you are at..." _**_The dragon sniffed Nami, __**"Girl." **__The green haired, orange eyed girl then stopped crying when she settled her gaze on the green scaled reptile before her. Nami reached out with her hand and touched the dragon's muzzle. The reptile snorted and released a growl._

**_"You dare touch me, human. I am the mighty Wind Dragon, Cyclonus!" _**_Cyclonus roared. Nami whimpered before going into another fit of crying. Cyclonus sighed before he raised his twin pairs of wings. He then pulled the wings back and prepared to strike down the child only to pause as a strike of conscience met him._

**_"Hmmm, you are too young, child. You have not even lived more than a month in this world. I could easily kill you and I wouldn't have to bother with you." _**_Cyclonus's four wings twitched slightly, but the green scaled reptile dropped his appendages before bending down to the girl._

**_"But if I do that, I would feel guilty from taking the life of such an innocent young one as yourself and I am not like that bastard Acnologia. You will be my daughter, girl. Your name will be a memorable one, one worthy of the Wind Dragon. From this day on...your name is Fu, Wind Dragonslayer."_**

_Nami, now named Fu, giggled at the new name she was given before a grunt of effort was heard from the girl. Cyclonus's nose picked up on the horrible smell released from Fu's gaseous release._

**_"Disgusting human." _**_Fu giggled once more and clapped her hands._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And that was how I met Papa Cyclonus. We met Chomei seven years later and took her in when she had no place to go."

"An interesting tale, Wind Dragon. Though, I am confused as to how you know of what happened prior to your kidnapping as I am very sure Cyclonus would have not been able to grant you that information." Naruto said. Fu smiled at the blonde before replying.

"Well, when I turned twelve, Papa Cyclonus sent me to Crocus City for a little human interaction. I had managed to somehow find myself at the Kuna estate and I met Runo, the head maid. At first she didn't recognize me, but she eventually did and welcomed me back. I was confused as well because, well...I never met Runo, but I had the feeling that I knew her from somewhere. Runo explained everything to me, from my birth in the hospital up to my kidnapping. She told me my real name, who my parents were, and a few other things."

"So why didn't you stay with your parents then? Surely you would have."

"I would have, at the drop of a hat, I would have gone back to the estate to live...but Runo told me how my Tou-san, Hiro Kuna, his toy company had crashed a few weeks before my arrival and he had been sent to a mental institution where he died from alzheimer's disease. My Kaa-chan, Mashiro...she had went into a depression ever since I had been kidnapped. She refused to eat much, sleep much, move much...she had passed away three years later."

Naruto remained silent at Fu's explanation before climbing to his feet. Fu stood up as well, dusting her white clothes off before facing Naruto.

"So, should I call you Minato-sama now seeing as I am now your servant." Naruto shook his head.

"You are not my servant, a subordinate is what I called you. You will have the freedom that you and Chomei have as I merely need you and Chomei to be my eyes and ears for anything going on outside of wherever I am."

"Huh?"

"As you may know, I am the Ogonno Fuujin and Kurama is the Onibi Myobu. We are both high ranking criminals per the Magic Council's judgement of our power. As such, I will be required to travelling a lot in order to avoid detection, but I will also be doing this in order to add more members to the spy network that I am in the middle of developing. My former swords teacher and his daughter, the Ice Dragonslayer, will also be members of this spy network."

"Ice Dragonslayer?" Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, but if I go into the depth of it all we will get off topic. Now then as I was saying, you will be given your alleged freedom, but when I call on you, you will come to me and whatever I order you to do, you will follow it. Am I clear, Wind Dragon?" Fu slowly nodded.

"So why are you making this spy network anyway?"

"I need to keep an eye on what's going on in Fiore. There's been a rather drastic increase in the number of Dark Guilds recently and two of them, Raven Tail and Grimoire Heart, are looking to try and recruit me into their ranks. Obviously, I will not be joining them so I will need you and Chomei to do what you can to pick up any sort of information on the dark guilds and don't be hesitant to accept information regarding the 'light guilds' such as Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and what not."

"Are there any light guilds you would want specific information on, Minato-kun?" Naruto paused before raising his head.

"In the Woodsea, there's a guild known as Cait Shelter...I've visited it a few times, but only had enough time to do it once per year. I would like you to pay some specific attention to it. Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragonslayer is a member of that guild."

"Can't say I've heard of Cait Shelter before." Fu said.

"The master there is an illusion magic user so that is most likely why. So, keep an eye on my student when you go to check up on Cait Shelter." Naruto opened up the pocket dimension once more and pulled out two pieces of paper and his magic pen. He quickly drew a seal matrix on each paper before handing one to Fu before slapping the second one on Fu's visible midsection.

The green haired girl's eyes widened as she saw the paper release a crimson glow before vanishing into her skin.

"What did you do?"

"The one in your hand is a seal that allows for telepathic communication with me when you wish to contact me or vice versa. The one I planted on you is **Seal Magic: Amaterasu Formula Number 56**. It's a seal that will ensure that you will not try to rebel against me should you choose to. It will set your pain sensors to maximum and thus you will feel extreme levels of pain, so I would advise you not try to anything against me."

"YOU BASTARD!" Fu sent a blast of at Naruto, but the blonde dodged to the side before raising his right fist. He raised his middle and index fingers. He then pointed the fingers at Fu's stomach and suddenly the Wind Dragonslayer fell to her knees, screaming in pain as she felt as if her nerves were on fire.

"I told you, Wind Dragon. Stand against me...and you will suffer the consequences." Naruto snarled, his eyes flashing white. Naruto cancelled the flow of magic to the seal and Fu stopped screaming. Fu panted and glared at Naruto, her orange eyes burning with contempt towards her 'master'.

A few minutes later, Kurama and Chomei returned to their partners and landed atop their heads.

"Oi, brat. You're awake, that's good. So I trust you didn't thrash Fu too bad when you woke up."

"Please, as if Fu would take a beating from your weak little partner." Chomei was suddenly pulled towards Naruto by an invisible force. Naruto controlled the wind and created a vacuum to suck Chomei and pull her towards him. Naruto caught the Exceed in his hands and his white eyes stared into her black ones.

"Care to say that again?"

"Naruto...put Chomei down." Kurama snarled, paws set ablaze. Naruto stared at the fox costumed feline atop his head, ready to punch his skull should he strike at the feline's sibling. Naruto growled as Kurama before throwing Chomei forcefully at Fu, sending both Exceed and Dragonslayer rolling backwards from the force.

"Happy?" Naruto said with a monotone. Kurama's eyes narrowed before sighing.

"It'll do...just be glad I'm in a good mood."

"Minato-kun...why did Kurama just call you 'Naruto'?" Fu asked.

"It's my real name. I don't trust easily, but after having our little chat...I can trust you to a certain degree. My real name is Naruto."

"Oh." The orange eyed girl replied.

"Know that if you reveal my real name to anybody who I am not affiliated it..." Naruto glanced at her stomach. Fu nodded and the two Exceed could only wonder just what the hell happened while they were gone.

"Oh, Naruto...check this out." Kurama reached into his hood and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Naruto took the paper and unrolled it to reveal the Wanted poster for him and Kurama.

"Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu. SS-Class rank criminals. Flee on Sight. Do not engage in battle." Naruto read. Fu and Chomei stared at the two in amazement and fear.

"SS-Class ranked mages? That's incredible!" They exclaimed. Naruto and Kurama grinned widely at that and said grins were making Chomei and Fu a bit uneasy.

"About damn time we got the recognition we deserved." Kurama smirked.

"I agree. Flee on Sight is a nice touch as well." The son of Acnologia added his own two cents. Fu and Chomei sweatdropped.

'What is up with these guys?' Naruto stood up and Kurama sprouted his wings and floated next to him.

"Alright, Kurama...we must move on." Naruto channelled wind magic into his feet and miniature tornadoes formed underneath his boots allowing him to fly.

"Bye Kurama nii-chan."

"See ya, Chomei." The crimson feline waved a paw to the two females. Naruto and Fu watched each other and gave nods to each other.

Naruto and Kurama then flew above the trees and with a cry of **Fuuton: Tobu** and **Aera: Max Speed**, the two vanished with a pair of sonic booms as they broke the sound barrier.

* * *

Unknown Location

Ultear and Meredy trudged through the snowy landscape.

"Ultear-san, where are we going?" Meredy asked over the howling winds. She wiped the snow from her pink locks before a large blast of snow comically struck her in the face and sent her to the ground. The older woman looked down at her pink haired partner before pulling her to her feet.

"I'm going to visit someone who I haven't seen in a long time." She answered cryptically. Meredy nodded as she held on to Ultear's leg so that she wouldn't lose track of the older woman. Ultear continued to walk, Meredy trailing behind, before they came to a stop.

"Huh? Why'd we stop U...Ultear-san?" Meredy corrected herself as she had nearly said the abbreviation that Ultear mysteriously despised. Ultear looked down at the younger girl with a small smile before gesturing in front of her. A small cottage met the eyes of both Grimoire Heart members. The golden glow that shone through the windows along with the stream of black smoke that rose from the chimney indicated that the lights were on, and with a fire burning there was most likely, there was someone home.

Ultear and Meredy walked up to the cottage and Ultear raised her hand to knock. The dark purple haired woman paused in her action, biting her lower lip as if contemplating whether or not to knock. In the end, Ultear chose to not knock and simply waltzed into the cottage. Meredy followed behind the older female and glanced around.

The cottage was rather spacious for such a small living establishment. They were currently in the living room which had a couch fit for three people and one small lounge chair which was much closer to the fireplace which also had a fire currently burning. The smoke rising up through the chimney. To the left of the living room was a small kitchen and to their right was what would appear to be the bedroom. However, the most surprising aspect of the house was...there were a lot of cat themed things around the house.

There were statues of cats on the mantle atop the fireplace. There were numerous photos of different cats hanging on the walls. There were images of cats imprinted on the pillows that lay on the couch and lounge chair. Hell, there was even one of those Kit-Cat clocks that had the pendulum tail and moving eyes.

"Ultear-san...why are there so many cat-like things here?" The twelve year old whispered.

"Because this person is a feline fanatic. Try not to mention that though as I don't want to have to deal with trying to calm an angry cat person." Ultear replied. The rosette nodded and sat on the couch with Ultear. The two waited for a while before footsteps were heard prior to the sound of a flushing toilet. Turning in the direction of the bedroom, the footsteps grew closer before the door opened and revealed a beautiful woman.

The woman appeared to be at least the same age as Ultear, around nineteen, and had blonde hair which was tied back into a low ponytail by a dark purple band. The woman had dark coloured eyes. She was currently wearing a black t-shirt with the image of house cat on it, said showed off her rather impressive bust and a pair of long, cotton pants and fuzzy cat slippers.

The blonde yawned as she walked out of the door before sitting in the lounge chair and staring into the orange flames. The room remained silent, only the crackling of the fire and the soft howling of the wind outside was heard, but they were mainly white noise. The woman turned and looked at Ultear with a small smile on her face.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Guren)**

"Nice to see you again, Ul-chan, nya." The woman smiled, putting on a cat-like face.

"Yugito." Ultear nodded. The woman, now identified as Yugito, frowned slightly at Ultear's response. Meredy looked rather confused as to why Ultear didn't lash out at the woman calling Ultear, 'Ul-chan', unlike with her.

"Geez, you're so serious, nya."

"Unlike you...nee-san." Yugito continued to frown at Ultear's use of the montone in her speech.

"Geez, we're twin sisters and you still don't act friendly with me. You really got messed up when those freaks from the Magic Council took you, nya."

"And Ur did a nice job of raising you to be like her."

"She's our Kaa-chan, Ultear. You can't expect me to not gain some of her attributes...besides, I don't know why you didn't tell me you ran away after you escaped from the Council. Sure Ur got Gray and Lyon to teach and she saw them as her own, but just because she seemed happy doesn't mean she didn't miss you." Ultear glared at her sister before looking at the fire.

Yugito then got up to make some tea for her and Ultear. She returned with the refreshments and handed the dark haired woman her cup.

"Jasmine. I remember it was your favorite one when you first found out I took over Ur's cottage and came to visit." Yugito said with a sad smile as she remembered the first visit from her twin sister. Ultear nodded and hid the happy look on her face, but her eyes betrayed her as the look of joy filled them. Yugito chuckled at her sister's expression before taking a sip of the green tea she had in her cup.

"So...why did you come here?" Yugito asked, a serious expression on her face. "And I know it's not just to pop in and say hello to your nee-san."

"Yes, Yugito. I need you to help me." Yugito's eyes widened at that before chuckling.

"The great Ultear Milkovich needs my help? Nya!" Yugito laughed. Once she calmed down, Yugito looked at her sister with a smirk. "So what does my little imouto need from me?"

"I need you to keep tabs on these two individuals. You're the best spy/assassin I know and with _her _on your side, you'd no doubt be able to find them easily...and stop calling me imouto, I only came out one minute after you. We're practically the same age." Yugito ignored the dark woman as Ultear took out a piece of rolled up paper from between her cleavage and handed it to her sister. Yugito took the paper and unrolled it to reveal the images of the Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu.

"Hmmm, he looks cute, nya. Sure you don't want me to follow them for some alterior motive of yours imouto, nya nya?" Yugito winked. Ultear blushed lightly at that comment.

"I said that too." Meredy spoke. Yugito turned to the pink haired girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the kid?" She asked, now taking notice of her.

'She's now taking notice of me?' Meredy sweatdropped. Ultear cleared her throat as she fought down the blush before answering.

"Umm, this is Meredy. She's a member of Grimoire Heart like me and a member of the Seven of Kin of Purgatory." Yugito whistled in acknowledgement.

"You're probably really strong, kid. Well with my imouto by your side, you'd no doubt have been made strong." Yugito then returned to the paper in her hand. She focused on the Wanted poster and whistled in amazement.

"Wow, SS-Class and Flee on Sight. These guys must be really good, and I know you have a thing for strong guys." Yugito winked at Ultear causing the woman to blush once more. It was a habit of Yugito's to tease Ultear whenever she stopped by, even if it was only for doing tasks such as these. For some unknown reason, Ultear would always blush when Yugito asked or commented Ultear's love life and thus it made it fun for Yugito to tease her.

"So...Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu...you got anything that would help us track them?" Yugito asked. Ultear reached into her cleavage once more.

'Just how many things can she fit in there?' Meredy wondered with a sweatdrop. Ultear pulled out two glass tubes. Each one had a few strands of hair in it. One had blonde hair, the other had crimson.

"I got these from the hairs that were found on Zancrow's and Azuma's bodies after they were put into near death states from fighting the two." Yugito took the tubes and laid them out on the coffee table in front of her.

"Interesting. So these two managed to put down Azuma and Zancrow. Nya Nya, this is going to be fun...I'll help you, imouto."

"What do you want in exchange?" Ultear asked. Yugito grinned like the felines she loved so very much.

"You know what I want." Yugito said. Ultear sighed, rolling her eyes before walking up to Yugito. The blonde haired woman stood up to her twin sister and then suddenly, the younger of the twins was enveloped in a hug and Yugito was rubbing her face against Ultear's breasts.

"They're so soft, nyaaaaaa." Yugito purred, muttering 'nya' with each stroke of her face against the dark haired woman's impressive chest. Meredy sweatdropped at the scene.

'Is this really, Ultear-san's nee-chan?' She thought. Yugito continued for another minute before stopping.

"Nya, I love to that. They're just like Kaa-chan's." Yugito said as she plopped back down on the lounge chair. Ultear nodded, a blank look on her face as she sat back down next to Meredy.

"So when can you get started?" Ultear asked. Yugito thought for a while and looked at the Kit-Cat clock on the wall. It was about half past twelve, noon. Yugito made a purring sound as she thought of it.

"We'll start tomorrow, I need to prepare my things...Matatabi!" Yugito called out. The three occupants of the cottage suddenly faced the fire when it changed from yellow-orange to blue-black. The blue-black flames suddenly gained a pair of eyes, one green and one yellow. The blue-black flames flew from the fireplace, the flames changing back to normal as the ghost-like flames left it.

The flames then gained physical form and became a dark blue cat with black flame-like patterns. The eyes of the feline lacked pupils and were dichromatic, one yellow and one green. A large grin was present on the cat's face and one tail made entirely of ghostly flames swished behind the cat. A pair of white wings with black flame patterns, flapped on the cat's back.

"You called, kitten?" Matatabi asked before looking at Ultear and Meredy. "Ultear, so nice to see you again. Would you like to see your Kaa-chan again?"

"I don't want to see that woman's face." Ultear hissed. The Bakenemo frowned for a moment.

"She said she was sorry, Ultear. She thought you were dead!" The blue-black Exceed spoke. Ultear remained quiet before looking at the hellfire Exceed.

"You and Yugito nee-chan have your assignments. Meredy, let's go." Meredy nodded and bowed in respect to Yugito and Matatabi before she and Ultear exited the cottage. Yugito sighed as she ran her fingers through her head.

"I swear, imouto is so emotional when it comes to Kaa-chan." The blonde said. Matatabi nodded.

"So...who are our targets?"

"We're not assassinating, we're just doing some recon. Here." Yugito handed the paper to Matatabi who held it in her claws, careful not to activate her natural hellfire ability and burn the paper.

"Hmm...I've seen that kitsune before." Matatabi narrowed her eyes at the kitsune's image. Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah...it's my brother. I recognise those eyes anywhere, even in black and white...that's Kurama." The Bakeneko handed the Wanted poster to her partner before looking outside. "I look forward to seeing you again, Kurama nii-san."

* * *

Skies of Fiore, Grimoire Heart Airship

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Kouen)**

Within the medical wing of the airship of Grimoire Heart, the two unconscious members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Zancrow and Azuma were lying in their beds. The heart monitors beeped to show that they were alive. A numerous amount of tubes were connected to their bandaged bodies to deliver morphine, nutrients and blood to their bodies. Oxygen masks were also covering their mouths and noses.

However, while the two were sleeping, a small, black devil-like creature appeared in a plume of black smoke with a wicked cackle. Luci watched the two and went over to the healing members of Grimoire Heart. Luci raised his claws and sliced off the tubes before poking Azuma and Zancrow where their hearts were located. Suddenly, their hearts shot into overdrive as they began to undergo seizures. Luci smiled and gave another cackle as he spun. Luci was enveloped in black smoke and suddenly entered the oxygen machines, moving through the vents that took oxygen from the air and purified it in order to convert into pure, clean oxygenated air.

The black smoke filled the room and entered the oxygen machines. Zancrow and Azuma suddenly began to inhale the toxic substance. Their heart monitors began to go off the charts. Their oxygen supply was compromised and their hearts were doing their best to supply oxygen through their bodies. However, Luci continued to supply the black smog to both Kin of Purgatory. The heart monitors beeping continued to move at a faster rate until finally...a single, extended beep was heard. Their hearts gave out and their ability to breathe clean air was gone. The convulsing bodies became still.

Luci cackled as he left the oxygen machines and returned to physical form. Admiring his handy work, the devil creature clapped his hands with glee before spinning rapidly. His wings wrapped around his body and he vanished in a plume of black smoke, his objective complete.

Zancrow and Azuma were dead.

* * *

Snow Peaks, Fiore

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Saika)**

Ultear felt a small pulse of magic. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out her teal lachryma orb. She pushed a small amount of magic and a shadowed image appeared in its depths.

_"It is done, Milkovich."_

"Excellent. I will send you all the payment by tomorrow, you know the regular meeting place."

_"I would hope so. Very well, we will meet there. Judging by the snow in the background and your angry scowl, I'm guessing you're visiting Yugito-chan. Tell her I said 'hello'"_ Ultear remained silent as she glared at the figure in the lachryma.

"Fuck you and stay away from my sister, asshole." She shut it off and the image vanished.

"Who was that, Ultear-san?" Meredy asked as Ultear shoved the lachryma back down her cleavage.

"That is none of your concern, Meredy." She answered before walking off, Meredy trailing behind.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 12. I hope you guys like it even though there is no action at all in it. From this point onward, I will be including canon into my chapters. Also I hope you guys were a bit surprised by my use of Yugito. I mean no one would expect Yugito to be Ultear's sister, let alone her TWIN sister. Note, the Nii in Yugito's name will be sort of like her assassin/spy title, but her real name is Yugito Milkovich. Yes, Yugito will know Ice Make, but only a small amount.**

**Also, explanation as to how Yugito remained with Ur will be revealed in the next chapter, so NO ONE ASK ME THIS!**

**Matatabi's abilities are similar to that of Kurama's. Manipulation of and eating fire. She can turn her whole body into hellfire and is one of the most deadliest fires. As a result, Matatabi can even burn Kurama who is completely invulnerable to fire. She can grow a second tail to access her full power. She can change her size and possesses high levels of sight, hearing and smell. She cannot get cold due to her high body temperature. Due to her being a Bakeneko, Matatabi has the ability to contact the dead and bring back their spirits, but only for a limited amount of time as it puts an extremely large drain on her magic reserves, even if she is one of the nine. She has enhanced physical capabilities and she can melt into fire in order to disguise herself.**

**I worked really hard to plan out Fu's story so I hope you guys like it. Naruto and Fu are not going to have a 'master-servant' relationship, but Naruto will see it as such so he will use the Amaterasu seal whenever she disobeys certain orders, not all orders though.**

**Zancrow and Azuma are dead so I will be having two other people replace them in the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Don't worry, they are NOT and I repeat, NOT OCs.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and I will hope you guys continue to follow this story. Next chapter 13, I will be moving on to canon Fairy Tail. Expect the unexpected in this chapter. Review, Review, REVIEW!)**


	13. Chapter 13:Fairy Tail's Strongest Team?

Dragonslayer

Chapter 13: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team?

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: I'm glad to have received such positive remarks to the twist I made in the previous chapter by killing Azuma and Zancrow. An interesting twist indeed. Now some of you, however, spoke the opposite with respect to my use of the Amaterasu Seal on Fu. You say it is excessive, evil and akin to slavery. However, it appears that because of your thoughts that you all have forgotten who Naruto is and why he does these things. The obvious reason being, he's Acnologia's son. He's dark so you'd have to had expected something like that. Second reason is revealed within the dialogue in which I specifically said how Naruto does not trust others well so in order to keep Fu in check, he used Amaterasu Formula Number 56.**

**For those of you confused as to Ur's 'survival', she is still dead and as revealed by Matatabi's powers to revive souls using her magic power, that is how Ultear was able to meet her mother. However, if you are confused as to why Ultear is still bitter...let's put it like this. Ultear always thought that Ur had abandoned her since that day she was given to the Magic Research Facility. She was experimented on and what not and in the end, she was under the illusion that Ur had abandoned her. As a result, she was bitter towards her mother, so when Ur finally reaches back to speak...do you really think Ultear would take the time to listen to the person who 'abandoned' her? No. Ergo, Ultear just has to take the time to listen.**

**Now then, I begin my first step into canon. It will not begin at the beginning of canon as revealed in the name of the chapter and yes I put a '?' intentionally at the end of the title. Now on with Chapter 13. Enjoy.)**

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Dark Guild)**

Raven Tail, Outskirts of Fiore, Year-X784

Iwan Dreyar stood outside the rocky spire that was the Raven Tail guild. The mysterious guild was still very much a secret to most of the world, but with Makarov's use of the Magic Council through Yajima...they were no doubt getting closer and closer to finding out about his guild's existence.

"Tou-san...you old fool." Iwan cursed his father. Their relationship had always been strained, but with Iwan's excommunication, it had only made things worse between the father and son. However, Iwan wasn't outside of his guild house to contemplate on his relationship with the elderly Wizard Saint.

The black haired guild master looked up with a wicked grin on his face.

"Ah, so you actually came?" Iwan said.

"Yes, I have...here's your payment for killing Zancrow and Azuma." Iwan held out his hands and took the briefcase which had numerous amounts of Jewels within them. The bills would definitely work to provide capital for the guild.

"Thank you, Ultear-san." The female member of Grimoire Heart nodded. She looked a few yards away, watching Meredy picking pieces of stone from the rocky wasteland and pelting them into the distance. Something to cure her boredom.

"So...did you tell Yugito-chan hello for me?" The older man asked as he stroked his beard. Ultear snarled before grabbing Iwan around his throat.

"Do not...address my nee-chan in such a manner, bastard. If you even so much as look at her with those disgusting eyes of yours...I will affect the age of your guild and I will make it crumble to dust, killing you and everyone in it." Ultear's eyes burned with hatred for the black haired man before pushing him away.

"Now then...what information do you have for me? Surely Purehito would have something to tell me." Ultear frowned as the man before her used Master Hades's true name. The name he had as the second master of Fairy Tail.

"Master Hades..." She hissed at the man, "Has nothing to tell you. However, he did say one thing."

"What is that?" Ultear turned around and began to walk off before turning back slightly, looking at him with one visible eyes.

"Do not try to look for Lumen Histoire or else you will die trying. Of course, I would welcome your venture as I would like nothing more than to see you no longer existing on this plane." Iwan's eyes narrowed upon hearing that.

'How did that old fool know about that?' Iwan thought. He hadn't spoken to anyone, not even his spy network, with respect to the ancient room said to be hidden somewhere within Fairy Tail.

Ultear stopped as soon as she reached Meredy before looking down at the shorter female.

"Ultear-san, are we done?" The dark purple haired woman nodded.

"Yes, but we must return to the guild. It has already been two days since we left. I will return to the Magic Council...you go back to the airship, understood?" Meredy nodded to her superior as Ultear performed **Requip**and changed into her Magic Council disguise.

"What should I tell Master Hades if he asks where we went?" Ultear frowned as she thought for a while. She hadn't really come up with much of an excuse, but then again...she was the informant for Grimoire Heart.

"Tell him I was doing some spying, researching Raven Tail." It was not a lie, but it also wasn't the truth. The pink haired girl nodded. Purple magic seals formed beneath them and the two then vanished in flashes of purple light, teleporting to their respective locations.

* * *

Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town

Mirajane Strauss, the beautiful poster girl of Fairy Tail, walked through the spacious guild with a tray of beer in her hand. She handed the beers to the customers, smiling cheerfully as she heard them compliment her looks.

"Mira-chaaan, you're so lovely today."

"Mira-chan you're too sexy to be single. Wanna join me for a night on the town?"

"Sexy girls with beer, my dream is a reality!"

"You boys really should calm yourselves down, you're going to spoil with all the sweet talk." Mirajane giggled as she walked away, knowing full well the men were checking out her ass. "Also, if you don't stop staring at my ass..." A demonic dark aura formed around her body causing the men to sweat with fear, "I'll have to hurt you three."

"Yes, Mira-chan. We apologize." They chorused. Mira nodded with a devilish smirk before resting the tray on the bar counter. She then spotted the newest recruit to the ranks of Fairy Tail. A young, seventeen year old girl by the name of Lucy.

'Come to think of it...she never told us her last name.' Mira realized. The bar waitress walked over to the bored Lucy.

"Lucy-san!" Lucy looked up, her brown eyes shifting from watching Natsu Dragneel and Happy the flying cat who were busy trying to find a job for them to do, to the beautiful woman before her.

"Oh, hey Mirajane."

"Please, Lucy-san. I told you, just call me Mira." Lucy nodded with a cute smile. "So, would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks anyway." However, as she looked around the guild, Lucy noticed one person was not amongst the guild. "Mira-san?"

"Yes, Lucy-san?"

"Where's Master Makarov? I haven't seen him since this morning." Mira smiled as she prepared to answer the blonde's question.

"Oh, well you see the Magic Council has arranged that one every month, the guild masters of all the major legal guilds which include us, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Phantom Lord, etcetera, would come together to discuss the status of their guilds and what not."

"So basically...it's just another boring meeting?" Mira shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess...if you put it that way." Lucy sighed once more as she watched Natsu and Happy argue over a request on the board. Natsu picked up a piece of paper and waved it in front of Happy.

"Look, why don't we take this one?"

"Hmmm. Bandits steal museum artifact. Pay is 35'000 Jewels. I don't know Natsu...it's kind of cheap." The blue feline commented. Natsu frowned.

"You think so?"

"Aye!" The Exceed responded. Natsu stared at the board once more only to be hit in the side with a chair sending him rolling on the ground.

"Will you just pick a damn request already, there are other people here too ya know!" Natsu rubbed his side before glaring at the owner of the voice. The black haired Ice Make mage looked the fire user. Said Ice Make mage was wearing a pair of black jeans and brown combat boots and had a necklace with a sword shaped charm hanging from it. He was currently wearing no shirt and was oddly, and seeming to do so unconsciously, strip the pants and boots he was wearing leaving him in only his boxers.

"You stupid snow cone, what the hell?"

"Shut it pinky and pick a job already!" Yelled Gray Fullbuster.

"Don't tell me what to do you perverted stripper!"

Natsu and Gray clashed, foreheads pushing against one another. Auras of fire and ice surrounding their respective forms causing the viewers who were watching it to sweatdrop.

"Do those two ever get along?" Lucy asked as she watched Happy seem to tumble through the air above the two rivals, cries of 'Aye Sir!' being uttered from his mouth.

"Oh, yes. It's a very common occurrence to see Natsu and Gray fight, but they are best friends deep down." Lucy sweatdropped as she watched the two start to roll on the ground, trying to pin the other.

"How deep are we talking?" Mira giggled at the blonde's question only for everyone to suddenly go silent as they heard loud thuds, as if gigantic footsteps were being taken. The guild members all shivered in fear as they watched the closed doors rattle with each thud.

**(Insert Music: Erza's Theme)**

"Hmmm, seems that _she _is back." Mira said with a stress on the word 'she'. Lucy looked confused and tilted her head as she looked at Mira.

"Mira-san, who is _she_?" Lucy asked. Mira gave an unnaturally happy smile, even for one such as Mirajane.

"You'll see when she comes through the doors." Lucy stared along with everyone else as the loud thuds became louder and louder. The proximity between the owner of those thuds and the door growing smaller by the second. Finally, there was silence. The guild gulped simultaneously before the doors were slammed open by a single hand.

In walked a very attractive woman with long scarlet hair that reached her mid back and had deep brown eyes. She wore a white blouse, but that was obscured by the armour that she wore which also covered her arms. A dark blue skirt and dark brown boots completed the outfit. Held high above her head was a gigantic horn which was beautifully decorated with glittering gems.

"Who is that?" Lucy exclaimed upon seeing the red haired woman enter, carrying the gigantic horn as if it were made of paper. The red haired woman slammed the horn down on the ground causing the tables and chairs to fly up a few feet off the ground before settling back into their previous positions.

"That's Erza Scarlet, also known as the Titania of Fairy Tail. She's an S-Class mage and the strongest female in Fairy Tail." Mira informed her blonde friend. Erza looked around the guild, a scowl present on her face.

"Now what is wrong with this guild? I've been gone for only a few weeks and already you guys have gotten in so much trouble! Wakaba stop smoking it's bad for you. Nab, stop standing there and just pick a job already! Vijeeter, stop dancing like a fool inside the guild and do your dancing outside! All of you, this guild is filthy start cleaning it...now where's Natsu and Gray?"

"Over here, Erza!" Gray yelled as he and Natsu wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. "See, we're all best friends. We get along great!"

"AYE!" Natsu said with a salute. Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head at the sudden change in attitude between the Fire and Ice Mages.

"HE'S ACTING LIKE HAPPY!" She yelled as she saw Natsu suddenly take on a facial expression similar to the aforementioned cat. Erza frowned as she observed the guild before turning over to Mira and Lucy. Erza raised an eyebrow out of curiosity before walking over to them.

"Hey, Mirajane."

"Erza-san, nice to see you back. I'm guessing your horn is the spoils of your victory?" Erza nodded.

"Yup, they even decorated it for me. It looks so pretty doesn't it?" Mira nodded with a strained smile on her face. Even with her nice demeanour, the Demon Mirajane within her longed to get into another confrontation with the Titania. Erza gave a confident smirk to her former rival before taking notice of Lucy.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing your face around here." Lucy gave a small wave to Erza.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I just recently joined. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage." Erza nodded and held out a hand for Lucy to shake. Lucy shook the woman's hand, only for HER hand to suddenly feel as if it were literally being shattered like glass.

'Holy shit, her grip is strong!' The blonde thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet a new member of the guild. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here so far." Lucy smiled as she felt relief upon Erza letting go of her hand. Her monstrous strength was nothing to sneeze at.

"I have actually. Natsu was actually looking for a job for Happy and I to do with him." Erza smirked at that before turning to see Natsu and Gray glaring at one another.

"NATSU, GRAY!" The two rivals immediately returned to their facade of being best friends.

"AYE!" Natsu saluted.

"HE'S ACTING LIKE HAPPY AGAIN?" Lucy exclaimed. Erza walked over to the two and pulled them up from the ground where they were sitting.

"Listen, I need you two to come with me for a mission. It's a tough mission so I will be needing some assistance and I would like you both to accompany me." Erza smiled when she saw Gray put on a confident smirk and Natsu put on a toothy grin, flames dancing from his hands.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Try not to destroy anything, flame brain." Gray commented.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, STRIPPER SNOWMAN!"

"I SAID YOU GOT FLAMES FOR BRAINS YOU HOT HEAD!"

However, before their argument could lengthen, Erza had already raised her fists and crashed them down on both mages' skulls. Two large bumps formed on their heads, smoking from the impact.

"How many times have I told you two...do not fight!" Erza roared. Natsu and Gray rubbed their aching craniums before standing back up.

"I don't know, over a thousand I guess."

"Baka, don't answer her!" Gray hissed. Erza turned around and Natsu, Happy and Gray followed her.

"Mirajane!" The white haired woman turned to the scarlet haired woman.

"Yes, Erza-san?"

"Natsu, Gray and I will be going on a mission now." Mirajane's eyes widened before nodding.

"Mira-san, you look so surprised. What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Mira turned to Lucy with a small smile on her face.

"It's nothing...it's just that with Natsu, Erza and Gray all on the same team for a mission...they are practically the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Lucy's eyes widened before hearing her name being called.

"LUCYYYY!" The blonde looked to see Natsu and Happy waving at her. "LUCY WHAT ARE YOU SITTING AROUND FOR? ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" The Son of Igneel bellowed, flames forming around his fists. Lucy blinked her brown eyes before smiling at the pink haired mage.

"Sure!" The Celestial Spirit mage shot out of her chair and ran towards the group.

* * *

Train Station, Hargeon Town

"ALL ABOARD!" The ticket collector yelled as he held out his hand to take people's tickets. Lucy and Gray stood next to each other, staring at Natsu with his backpack and sleeping bag. Happy was tumbling through the air once more, shouting out "Aye Sir!" at random intervals.

"So...is Erza usually this late?" Lucy asked the Ice Make user. Gray shrugged, his shirt unknowingly disappearing which made Lucy very confused as she took notice of that fact.

"Hmm, I don't know. Ever since Erza became an S-Class, she usually started doing missions solo." Gray said. Natsu sniffed the air before turning around.

"She's here." He announced to his fellow travel companions. Lucy, Gray and Happy all followed the direction of the Fire Dragonslayer's gaze before focusing on Erza Scarlet...and the gigantic trolley that she was carrying which had over thirty different types of suitcases piled on it.

"Hello everyone. I apologize for my tardiness. I was just finishing my packing for the mission." Lucy sweatdropped as she stared at the tower of luggage.

"Ummm, Erza...isn't that a bit too much to carry for this mission?" Lucy asked. Erza raised an eyebrow at that before staring up at her trolley.

"No, I wouldn't think so. Why?" Lucy's sweatdrop increased in size.

"No reason." She deadpanned. After putting away their luggage, a task that caused the train to take a twenty minute delay in trying to fit the entirety of Erza's things inside of the luggage car, they climbed onto the Hargeon train. They took their seats and the whistle blew, signalling their leaving of the port town.

However, not even one minute into the train ride, did Natsu start to experience his motion sickness. Lucy frowned as she stared at the moaning dragonslayer.

"Is he going to be alright? I mean, I know he has major motion sickness, but he seems to be getting worse each time."

"Nah, he'll be fine." Gray said. "He's always like this on a vehicle. Natsu said Igneel told him it was a common ailment for dragonslayers to experience motion sickness."

"I see." Natsu was then held by Erza.

"It's okay, Natsu. Come lay down on my lap."

"Okay, Erza." The pink haired firebrand complied, only to suddenly earn a punch to the gut. The pain was enough to knock him into blissful unconsciousness. Lucy, Gray and Happy gasped at the act before staring in shock at the Titania.

"WAS THAT NECESSARY?" They yelled.

"He'll be better this way. Besides, I need to tell you all the details of this mission."

'Does Natsu being unconscious really help with that?' Lucy asked herself. Erza gained a serious look as she watched the blonde girl and the black haired boy before her. Happy was laying atop her head.

"So...what's this mission about?" Gray asked, also taking on a serious tone. Erza, after throwing Gray an extra shirt from her **Requip **that she kept for his stripping habits.

"Okay, well you see...you all know what a Dark Guild is, correct?" The scarlet haired woman asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Those are guilds who commit taboos such as stealing, exploitation, breaking the more extreme rules of the Magic Council and...killing." Lucy gulped. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Yes, so you see...this mission involves the Dark Guild known as Eisenwald. They were, like all Dark Guilds, once a legal guild. However, Eisenwald began taking assassination and killing missions and thus they became labelled as a dark guild. This had continued for many a month, so they are still at large. However, it has been known that their ace, Erigor, who goes by the alias, 'The Reaper' due to he use of a scythe when he kills..." Erza snarled as she thought about the act of killing, an act which she whole heartedly despised.

"What about Ergior?" Gray asked.

"I had overheard it on the train coming back to Fairy Tail that Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald are planning something. Something about an item called Lullaby. There is no information such a thing as the only lullaby I have ever known is the song you sing to someone to put them to sleep." Lucy tapped her boot on the floor as she began to think.

'Lullaby...Lullaby...where have I heard that before?' She thought.

"Anyway, we are going to find Eisenwald. They are said to be hiding out somewhere in Onibus Town and I do not believe that I, alone, will be able to take down the entire guild. So, Lucy, Gray...you along with Happy and Natsu are going to help me with this task." Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't be serious? We can't take on a dark guild. I'm just a novice...why am I even here?" Lucy exclaimed. Erza turned to Lucy and gave her a small smile.

"You said you were a member of Fairy Tail, correct?" Lucy blinked in confusion, but nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Well then...I'm sure the Master has told you that if you are a member of Fairy Tail, you treat everyone like family. Family sticks together and it is through our familial bonds that we will gain the strength to fight off the dark guild. You are a member of this family now, Lucy. I'm sure you'll do just fine in the fight to come." Erza encouraged the blonde newbie. Lucy stared at Erza with wide eyes before nodding with a confident smirk.

"Alright. Thank you for the vote of confidence, Erza-san." She said. The armoured mage nodded.

"Anytime, Lucy."

"Right, now that Luigi here is ready..." Gray spoke.

"IT'S LUCY YOU DUMBASS STRIPPER!" The blonde interjected. Gray waved her off.

"Yeah, so let's get ready to kick Eisenwald's ass."

"AYE SIR!" The winged feline exclaimed.

* * *

Onibus Town

"Alright, we're here." Erza said as she, Lucy, Gray and Happy got off the train. After taking another twenty minutes to remove Erza's luggage, the train gave another whistle before leaving the station.

"Alright, so where is Eisenwald?" Lucy asked. Erza took out her map from amongst the crowd of bags on her trolley before unfolding it.

"Well they are actually supposed to be on the outskirts of the town... on the east side." Erza informed the blonde Celestial Spirit mage. The brown eyed blonde nodded before the group began to head out. A few minutes into the walk, Happy realized something.

"Doesn't it seem a bit quiet to you guys?"

"Yeah it does...Natsu has been awfully quie-" Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head before turning to the others. The stared at the blonde as if she was insane due to her facial expression until they realized what she just said. They all facepalmed and facepawed in Happy's case.

"WE FORGOT NATSU!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Train

The Fire Dragonslayer groaned as he lay there on the seat, having finally regained consciousness. However, as he got up, he looked to see a black haired man wearing a white tuxedo. A white fedora was worn on the man's head. His beady black eyes holding a glint of evil intent.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a member of a legal guild, Fairy Tail." The man chuckled. Natsu stared at the man, face looking a bit green due to the motion sickness.

"Who...Who are...you?" Natsu managed to gasp out, clutching his turning stomach.

"Me? My name is Kageyama, but I should let you know...I hate Fairy Tail. You guys are nothing but flies. You shitty fairies don't have an ounce of strength in you." Natsu glared at the man before he was suddenly kicked in the face. Natsu rolled on the floor of the train car before his shadow suddenly rose from up beneath him and took the form of a fist.

**"Shadow Magic: Fist!" **The fist slammed down on Natsu's spine causing the son of Igneel to yelp in pain before he was hurled away once more. Natsu flipped in midair and skidded backwards before falling to his knees, motion sickness catching up to him once more.

"Damn it!" He growled. However, as the tuxedo wearing man walked up to Natsu...the train stopped. Natsu got up and grinned as he jumped away to avoid the blow from another hand of shadow. His fists then became enveloped in fire.

"Okay...let's get things straight. You...do not insult my guild. I will show you how hard I'm going to hit you now that I'm all fired up!" Natsu slammed his fists together as the magic seal formed in front of him.

**"KARYU NO TEKKEN!" **The flaming fist crashed into the black haired man and sent him soaring through the air. Natsu leaped after him before slamming a flaming axe kick to the man's back. Kageyama let out a cry of pain before he suddenly sunk into the shadows. He reappeared behind Natsu before a dark violet magic seal appeared.

Natsu turned, eyes widened in shock.

**"Shadow Magic: Hammer Strike!" **The shadows sprung up and formed two hands. The hands clasped together before they swung back and sent Natsu flying through the air. Natsu managed to right himself and land firmly on his feet. He then sped towards the well dressed man and performed a roundhouse kick.

**"Karyu no Tsume!" **The pink haired mage kicked the man away and Natsu suddenly saw that Kageyama's tuxedo jacket opened a bit and he caught sight of something odd in the breast pocket. It looked to be made of wood and it seemed to have an area that was shaped like a skull. Three purple gems, akin to eyes, were embedded in the wooden object.

'Looks like a flute.' Natsu thought before he saw the black haired man stand back up.

"Oi, Kageyugo..."

"IT'S KAGEYAMA!"

"Yeah whatever. What's that thing in your jacket?" The man suddenly began to sweat.

'Shit, he saw the flute!' However, the train started to move once more and Natsu, not wanting to get caught in motion sickness again, decided to make a jump for it. He blasted a hole in the side of the train car and leaped out of it. Kageyama watched the pink haired fire mage soar through the air before shrugging.

"At least that brat won't know our plan. Hopefully the others from Eisenwald will be ready to carry out the plan." Kageyama said to himself. The train released another whistle as it sped off for Kunugi Station in Oshibana Town.

However, as the train was busy running its track, Natsu had luckily managed to find his friends...after having caused a massive headache for Gray. As Natsu had leaped from his 'transport of doom', the pink haired mage had tumbled through the air, not realizing that upon realizing that he was missing, Erza had commandeered a Magic Four-Wheeler and used her large magic pools to power the vehicle and allow it to move at high enough speeds to catch up to train and, by extension, Natsu.

As they had done so, Natsu, upon leaping from the train, had begun to flip through the air in order to stabilize himself. However, Gray had chosen that time to get some fresh air by sticking his head out of the Four-Wheeler's sunroof, but as he did that, Natsu had been upside down and as a result, his forehead had clashed with near bone shattering force with Gray's. Natsu still went with the momentum and fell off of the magic vehicle.

Erza stopped supplying magic to the transport and the vehicle came to a stop, leaving skid marks due to the tires creating friction with the ground alongside the train tracks.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled out in surprise as she slowly headed back over to Natsu's drop zone. Jumping off the four-wheeler, Erza picked up Natsu and shook him awake. The pink haired fire mage immediately shot up, flames engulfing his fists.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I? Where's that beady eyed bastard I was beating up?" Lucy and Happy got out of the four wheeler and headed over to Natsu before Gray came and punched Natsu.

"OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT WAS FOR GIVING ME A HEADACHE WHEN YOU FLEW INTO ME!" Gray replied as he clutched his still paining cranium. Natsu rubbed his own head before blinking.

"Was that what I hit? Wow, Gray...your head is like a piece of concrete." Gray scowled at Natsu, but Erza stepped between them before a fight could ensue.

"Now is not the time for fighting...Natsu, you said something about fighting some 'beady eyed bastard?'" The Salamander nodded to Titania before speaking.

"Yeah. He used some sort of **Shadow Magic** and he was carrying some kind of weird flute." Natsu said.

"Grrrr...Natsu, that was probably a mage from Eisenwald! Why didn't you tell us!" She roared. Lucy walked up to Erza, sweatdropping.

"Ummm, Erza-san...you knocked out Natsu when you explained to us about Eisenwald. Remember?" Erza's eyes comically widened before she fell to her hands and knees.

"You're right. This is all my fault. If I hadn't knocked out Natsu he would have known what he was dealing with and we wouldn't be in this situation. This is all my fault." Lucy sweatdropped more when Erza suddenly sprang up and bowed to Lucy.

"I apologize for only caring about the mission and not thinking about my team mates. As such, I require punishment..." Erza tilted her head up to look at Lucy, "Please...hit me."

"EHHHHH?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO HIT YOU?"

"I put the team in a bad position because of my poor judgement. As a result, I need to be punished...so hit me." Lucy sighed at the over reaction of the scarlet haired woman. Lucy reached out and tapped the woman lightly on the head causing her to look up in shock.

"Lucy, I said to..."

"I know what you said, but like you said...we are family. Family forgives each other for their mistakes. Now come on, we have to get to Eisenwald. That train is heading for Kunugi Station in Oshibana Town." Erza stared at Lucy in shock before nodding with determination in her brown eyes.

"Alright, everyone in the Magic Four-Wheeler!" Erza ordered. With a chorus of cries, they hopped into the vehicle and Erza reattached the S.E plug before their transport zoomed off, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked the pink haired dragonslayer.

"Hmmm, yeah Lucy?"

"You said you saw that the Eisenwald member you were fighting had a flute with him." Natsu nodded in confirmation. "Tell me...did the flute look to be made of wood and had a three eyed skull on it?" Natsu thought for a while before answering.

"Yeah, come to think of it. It was exactly like that." Lucy's eyes widened before she bit her lip.

"Lucy, do you know something?" Gray asked.

"Lucy, we need whatever information we can get. So please, tell us." Erza said, having overheard the blonde's conversation with the son of Igneel. Lucy gulped audibly before replying.

"That flute...THAT is Lullaby. Lullaby is actually called by another name. The 'Song of Death'. When Lullaby is played, it is said to release a massive curse upon those who hear it, killing them almost instantly. I've only read about it, but that is Lullaby. The Death Curse."

Silence filled the four-wheeler for a while before Erza suddenly pumped a bit more magic into the S.E plug.

"We have to hurry then." The vehicle put on speed and the four wheeler roared, heading for Oshibana Town.

* * *

Train Station, Oshibana Town

The 'Strongest Team of Fairy Tail' stopped in front of the Oshibana Town train station and looked around the area. It was very quiet, so it appeared that the citizens were probably evacuated since there were a few crowds of Rune Knights surrounding the train stations. However, as the four mages and one Exceed neared the Train Station...they noticed the Rune Knights were laying on the ground.

Erza ran up to a few of the nearest ones and rested on the knights' heads in her lap.

"Sir, wake up. We have a few questions...what happened? Who did this to you all?" The Rune Knight in her arms, eyes wide open, gave her a blank stare. Erza stared at the man for a while before she rested her index and middle fingers against the man's neck. His blank stare sending chills down her spine. She frowned deeply as she rested the knight back on the ground.

"He's dead."

"They're all dead" Natsu informed the armoured mage. Erza's eyes widened before she drew her sword, gripping it tightly.

"Who could have done such a horrible act as to kill so many Rune Knights?"

"It could have been Eisenwald using Lullaby." Gray suggested.

"No they weren't killed by the death curse. The one I held...after realizing he was dead, I found that his neck had been snapped." Erza said.

"Some of these ones seem to have had their faces burned off." Lucy said as she tried to hold her stomach in check, but was finding it hard to do so.

"Natsu...these people were decapitated." Happy announced as he was floating in the air.

"Quickly, we better head inside. Eisenwald could be about to use Lullaby and we don't know if the people of the town are still here."

"But if they are only in the train station, how could they be affected by the song?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, all train stations have an audio enhancer within them. This is what allows for passengers, even through the entire town if possible, to hear when a train is coming or leaving. If the people of Oshibana can hear those announcements...then they will be able to hear the song of Lullaby when it is played." Lucy explained.

The Strongest Team quickly went into the train station, however upon their entry...they gazed upon a sight that was not meant for such young eyes.

"What the hell?" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Oak Town

Phantom Lord was a large guild, equal in size to that of Fairy Tail. They had once been the number one guild in Fiore under the leadership of their master, Jose Porla. However, due to a certain incident at the last guild masters meeting in which Makarov literally beat the crap out of Jose for insulting Fairy Tail, even if the Phantom Lord master was in a drunken stupor, and also due to the fact that the once no-named guild had become exceedingly more popular than his, Phantom Lord was now tied with Fairy Tail as the number one guild in Fiore and thus the two guilds now had a sort of rivalry with one another.

Currently, Naruto had entered Oak Town upon picking up the scent of a Dragon within the town.

"Hmmm...seems to be coming from the Phantom Lord guild." Naruto said as he sniffed the air once more. Kurama floated next to the blonde son of Acnologia.

"Well then, let's go. You can probably gain another member of your spy network and keep an eye on Phantom Lord. It's been said that Jose has been planning something big during the past few years when Fairy Tail began to catch up with them."

"I find it a stupid reason to combat each other, but...at least destruction will happen should Phantom Lord make a move to attack Fairy Tail." Naruto said with a wide grin as he imagined the carnage that might ensue.

"True, so very true." The red furred feline spoke. Naruto channelled wind magic into his feet and flew off with Kurama and landed atop the roof of the Phantom Lord guild. Naruto sniffed the air once more before catching wind of the draconian scent he had found. However, what shocked him was that there were actually two scents present.

"Hmmm...Kurama."

"What, brat?" The crimson eyed cat asked.

"It seems that there is more than one of them here." Kurama raised a non-existent eyebrow in curiosity.

"Really?"

"Never doubt the senses of a dragon, furball." Naruto told the fox costumed cat. Naruto walked along the rooftops of the castle-like guild, Kurama flying next to him. After a few seconds of walking, knocking the rooftop guards unconscious along the way as he didn't wish to rouse suspicion, after all...he needed members for his spy network and army, not people with an agenda to kill him.

'Of course Wind Dragon is an exception due to my inability to trust her completely. I will probably do the same for these two.' Naruto thought as he felt his cloak pocket where he kept the sealing tags which had the matrix for **Seal Magic: Amaterasu Formula Number 56** emblazoned on their surfaces.

Naruto then spotted the two he had been looking for and adjusted his face mask as he walked towards them.

The first one was a muscular man who seemed to be as tall as he was, around six feet tall. He had long, slightly spiky, black hair and his skin was tanned. He had dark red eyes with slitted pupils, a feature that confirmed Naruto's suspicions about the man's dragonslayer attributes. He had three studs lining either eyebrow and three studs on either side of his nose. He also had two studs on his chin. Four studs were present on each forearm as well. A set of earrings, five in each set, were worn on either ear. He wore a black tunic with the ends of the 'sleeves' and the collar of the tunic being a light grey and appear to be studded. A pair of white pants were tucked into the black boots that he wore. Said pants were also being held up by a black, studded belt. The man wore a pair of dark brown gloves which, like most of his clothing, had studs upon them. On his right shoulder, the man wore a wing-like attachment, held by studs.

Naruto sniffed the air surrounding the man and nodded.

'Smells of reptile and some sort of metal...most likely iron. Must be Metalicana's boy.' Naruto hypothesized. However, Naruto caught whiff of another scent present on the Iron Dragonslayer. 'It smells like...why does this man smell of Raven Tail?'

Naruto ignored it and decided to bring up that question when he was able to recruit both of them and then began to observe the second one. This one was a woman, around the age of seventeen or eighteen. She had blue hair which flowed like a waterfall from either side of her head before curling up at the base allowing the hair to frame her face. She had dark blue eyes and pale skin. Although she wore some rather thick clothing it still showed that the woman did have a rather curvaceous figure which made him wonder how she'd look in less think clothing. She wore a navy blue coat which had a small black shadow lined with yellow fur that covered her shoulders and chest. A teru teru bozu was attached to the shawl. The woman wore a black, Russian Cossack hat and a pair of black boots. In her hand was a blue umbrella.

'She smells of reptile and rain. Rain is water ergo...if my suspicions are correct, that woman would be Levia's daughter.' Naruto thought.

As Naruto and Kurama began to draw closer to the two, they noticed the clouds suddenly began to darken. Cumulonimbus clouds. The clouds then began to release a downpour and Naruto raised the hood on his cloak to keep himself dry, Kurama hiding beneath the hood as well.

"Hmm, it seems the Water Dragon can't control her magic that well. If she had mastered them, she would be able to rain to make it rain with only a thought, but she is doing it unconsciously. Her magic is leaking off of her in large amounts and condensing into water in the air to form the clouds and thus making it rain." Naruto said.

"I hate water." Kurama hissed, clawing at the rain drops as if they were flesh and bone.

Naruto then stopped in front of the two. The two members of Phantom Lord turned to face Naruto and immediately got into fighting stances.

"Who are you?" The black haired man snarled.

"We will not hesitate to stop you if you have come to attack our guild. Drip Drip Drop." The blue haired woman said. Naruto looked at them, his eyes changing from blue to startling white, a change that shocked the two before him.

"I am not here to fight, but rather to make a proposition." Naruto said.

"Why would we help you?" The man snarled.

"For two reasons. One, I am in need of members for the spy network that I am in the middle of creating. I have three members so far and I need much more in order for this network to be successful so I request you two join me. The second reason is because even if you two would be fight me..." Naruto released a pulse of magic power and killing intent towards the two causing their eyes widen in shock. The white eyes of the **Mokushiryu no Byakugan** seemed to shine brighter upon their gazes being fixated on them.

"I can easily defeat you and end your lives without a second thought...but I won't." Naruto said.

"Who are you?" The male Phantom Lord member asked.

"I am like you both. A Dragonslayer." Naruto said. The two people before the Apocalypse Dragonslayer gaped in shock. "I know who you both are...Son of Metalicana, Dragon of Iron...Daughter of Levia, Dragon of Water."

"How did you...?" The male was interrupted by Naruto.

"Dragonslayers are able to recognize one another and I am able to differentiate what dragonslayers you all are by yours scents." He explained. The two nodded in understanding.

"Juvia is not one to abandon her guild. Juvia will fight if you try to hurt her guild." The woman said.

"Well listen here, we aren't going to betray our guild for someone else." The Iron Dragonslayer spoke. Naruto nodded before grinning widely.

"Your sense of loyalty is admirable. However...I don't take no for an answer." Naruto suddenly vanished in a blur of speed and slapped on both Amaterasu seals on their stomachs. Both dragonslayers stared in shock as they watched the seals sink into their clothes, and by extension, their flesh, vanishing as if they were never there.

The two clutched their stomachs as they felt white hot pain fill them. Naruto nodded before stopping the flow of magic to the seals.

"Those are powerful seals that will act on my command. A powerful magic known as **Seal Magic: Amaterasu Formula Number 56**. They will fill you with extreme pain should I choose to activate them...now you all can either agree to join with me, or I can make you feel pain like no other." Naruto raised his hand causing both dragonslayers before him to flinch on instinct. Both the Iron Dragonslayer and Water Dragonslayer looked at each other before lowering their heads in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm not doing any stupid missions like killing for you or anything."

"Juvia agrees with Gajeel-san." The woman said. Naruto nodded.

"It is a spy network so I will not be requiring you all to do anything such as killing. I will do that myself. Now then...I will need your names. You may know me as...the Ogonno Fuujin." Naruto threw back his hood and the lightning from the storm clouds flashed to reveal the golden blonde hair. Kurama was still hiding behind Naruto, trying to keep dry.

The two dragonslayers stared in shock as they stared at THE most dangerous man in Fiore.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Juvia Lockser."

'The Ogonno Fuujin...he looks no older than twenty. How can this guy already be this strong at that age?' Gajeel thought. Naruto threw back on his hood before handing Gajeel and Juvia two pieces of paper.

"Those are **Communication Seals.** Just send a pulse of magic through them and they will immediately allow you to communicate telepathically with me. I need you all to tell me if anything major will occur in Phantom Lord because I have heard from my other members that Jose is planning something regarding Fairy Tail." Naruto informed his new spies. "Keep me posted on Jose's movements and what Phantom Lord is doing that you may find suspicious..." The blonde suddenly felt a cold magic signature pass through him, cold like ice.

Naruto turned, Kurama still hiding in his hood. "I do not trust you all, and I know you all do not trust me as well...but if you ever wish to get those seals removed from you...you will do as I say and will do it without question. Also, if you try to rip those seals I gave you, I will know. I will see the act as treason and I will return here...and I will kill you." The increase in intensity of his shining eyes told the Iron and Water Dragonslayers that the Apocalypse Dragonslayer was not kidding when he said that.

"I expect to be informed once a week. Do not fail me as I do not appreciate failure." Naruto then vanished into the wind as he performed **Shunpo no Kazejin.**

Juvia and Gajeel looked at one another and then at the pieces of paper in their hands, the rain water seemed to slide off of the paper as if it were coated in plastic and the paper remained dry due to the water proof seals Naruto inscribed within the seal matrix itself.

'The blonde really knows what he's doing...no wonder he's so dangerous.' Gajeel looked down at his stomach where the Amaterasu seal had vanished.

"Gajeel-san?"

"Yeah, Juvia?"

"Juvia wonders what we just got ourselves into." The Daughter of Levia spoke. Gajeel sighed as he ran his hands through his wet hair as the rain from Juvia's uncontrolled magic continued to fall.

"I don't know, Juvia...but it ain't good."

* * *

Edge of Oak Town

Naruto and Kurama stood atop a tree with one of the communication seals held in the blonde's hand.

_"Naruto-kun?" _A familiar voice resounded through Naruto's mind as Naruto's informant spoke telepathically.

'Yes...Haku?' Naruto said to the Ice Dragonslayer. The two hadn't talked in a while, but that was most likely due to the many espionage missions they had carried out for Naruto with respect to the criminal underworld and the Dark Guilds of Fiore. Due to them having spent four years together with Zabuza, training, Haku was one of the few people Naruto truly trusted alongside the people from Clover Town, Kurama and his swordsmanship teacher. As a result, the Daughter of Glacia was able to get away with calling the Ogonno Fuujin, Naruto-kun.

_"Well, Naruto-kun...Zabuza-sa..." _Haku paused, _"Tou-san told me that on one of his missions that he had managed to get information regarding the dark guild known as Eisenwald."_

'Can't say I've heard of them.' The blonde thought back. Haku nodded on her end of the communication seal before speaking.

_"Well they are a dark guild that became as such due to having taken on a few assassination missions. The guilds consists of a little over sixty members, all of which use various types of magic so there is no common magic amongst them. Due to being labelled as a dark guild, they've been planning revenge against the Magic Council. They plan to attack the Guild Masters of the legal guilds at today's annual meeting of the Guild Masters. Their ace and current leader, Erigor the Reaper, a user of Wind Magic...he is said to have come across an ancient artifact."_

'Continue.' Naruto thought, his interest piqued.

_"Well it appears that the artifact is the Lullaby flute. The flute said to contain the soul of a demon within it and was said to have been created by the Black Wizard Zeref about four hundred years ago."_

'I see...well then do you know where they are?' Naruto asked. Haku paused for a while before replying.

_"Well, I checked them out...their main base of operations is located on the east outskirts of Onibus Town. I suggest you check there first." _Haku said.

'Alright. Well done, Haku."

_"Any time, Naruto-kun. I'll keep you posted on anything else that I find out. Oh and Naruto-kun?"_

'Yes, Ice Dragon?' Haku rolled her eyes at the title she was sometimes given by Naruto due to her being Glacia's daughter.

_"When you find Erigor...show him how a real master of wind magic is supposed to be, will you?" _Naruto's eyes narrowed before the wind kicked up around him, causing the nearby trees to bend backwards, some of which had completely snapped and fell to the ground. Naruto flew up and took off with sonic boom.

_"Do you really have to break the sound barrier?"_

'Yes.' The blonde replied before a chuckle was heard from the black haired dragonslayer.

_"Baka." _The connection was then cut off and Kurama looked down at his partner.

"Who was it?"

"It was Haku." Naruto replied as he flew off in the direction of Onibus Town.

"And?"

"She got some info on a dark guild called Eisenwald. Apparently they have found an ancient weapon made by Zeref. The flute known as Lullaby."

"The one with a demon sealed inside it and is supposedly able to kill anyone who hears the melody?"

"The very same." The Exceed gained a serious look on his face.

"So where are we headed?"

"Haku said how that the main headquarters are on the eastern outskirts of Onibus Town. So we will head there first before taking Lullaby for ourselves."

"Why would you take Lullaby? You have more than enough power to kill anyone and everyone who comes across you." Naruto nodded.

"True, but that's not the reason. Zeref was a mage known to use **Living Magic **and **Death Magic**. The **Living Magic **aspect allowed him to change anything, a tree, a rock, even a leaf and change it into a demon. However...it is known that **Living Magic **creates a link between its user and the demon. The only way the product of a Living Magic spell can be defeated is if you rid the user of the spell. Since Lullaby is supposedly still active and the spirit of Lullaby is still alive..." Naruto paused. Kurama remained silent as he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. His crimson eyes widened before looking down at Naruto.

"So what you're trying to say is that...but that's impossible!"

"I have defied the impossible...so it may be possible for him to do so as well." Another sonic boom sounded and Naruto took off towards Onibus Town.

* * *

Eastern Outskirts, Onibus Town

Naruto walked forward through the thicket of dead trees, snapping the branches that got in his way. Kurama jumped off of Naruto's head before glowing crimson. The fox costume began to attach itself to his body, becoming a literal second skin to the Exceed. His body grew and lengthened. Bone and muscle structure changed before the light died down to reveal Kurama in his two tailed kistune form.

"So what are we going to do? Just outright slaughter them all or we go in, take Lullaby, kill who gets in our way and THEN get out?" Kurama asked. Naruto's eyes changed from blue to white and his arms became coated in black and blue magic energy. The energy flickered around Naruto like they were made of fire and the Apocalypse Dragonslayer snarled.

"Slaughter them all." Kurama put on a large grin before his tails burst into flames and swished behind him.

"Excellent."

* * *

Eisenwald Guild

"Alright..." One of the members spoke. "The others have gone to Oshibana Town to start the Lullaby operation so we're going to be here to keep watch over the guild."

The other members nodded before doing their own thing. Some went off to play cards, others started drinking beer and rum. However as one of the members went to go get his rum...he realized...the rum was gone. He frowned before looking at his empty mug and the empty barrel.

"Why is the rum always gone?" The Eisenwald member frowned.

"Don't worry Jack. It'll be back." Another member known as Will, said to Jack. The two members shrugged at one another before a loud knock was heard on the door of the guild. The entirety of the guild became silent before one of the members walked up to the door.

"Are the others back so soon?" The member asked. However, as he reached to open the door, a tongue of flame completely obliterated the piece of wood. The member that went to open the door was also burnt to ashes. Kurama ran through the flames and released a howl to the heavens. Naruto walked behind Kurama with a ferocious snarl on his face.

The Eisenwald members stared in shock as they saw the two most wanted criminals in all of Fiore, glaring at them.

"Alright, I'm going to say this once...and ONLY once. Give me Lullaby and I will be merciful with you humans." Naruto announced. The mages gulped before Jack spoke.

"Th-The others left with it. They went to Oshibana Town to do the mission there. We don't have it!" Jack exclaimed before dropping to his knees from the amount of killer intent that was leaking from Naruto and Kurama.

"You idiot! Why'd you tell him our plans?" Will exclaimed.

"Because unlike you...I WANT TO LIVE!" However, as Jack said that...his head was suddenly missing from the rest of his body. Naruto stood in front of the decapitated Jack, the body falling the ground with blood flowing from the neck and pooling around the body.

**_"Mokushiryu no Zanso/Apocalypse Dragon's Decapitating Talons!" _**Naruto snarled before lashing out again and this time, Will's head was gone. The dark blue and black magic energy, made into the likeness of Acnologia's talons, twitched before Naruto vanished in a blur of speed before he began to remove heads from the bodies of the Eisenwald members.

Some members tried to run away, only for Kurama to jump down in front of their path and then he breathed a column of fire. The red flames engulfed their bodies and turned them into nothing more than charcoal. Kurama walked over the dead bodies, crushing the burned bodies as he allowed his body to increase in size.

Now the size of a fully grown, male polar bear, Kurama lashed out with his flaming tails and impaled, burned and destroyed bodies. The screams echoed throughout the building during the attack by the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu. In a matter of minutes, due to there being at least forty mages present within the guild out of the entire one hundred, the other sixty having left to go to Oshibana, the few survivors trembled in fear as they watched Naruto and Kurama. They crowded in the corner before Naruto snarled and raised his hands. Black and blue magic energy coated them before he slammed his arms together and it took the image of Acnologia's twin spear-like tail.

**_"Mokushiryu no Soso/Apocalypse Dragon's Twin Spear!" _**Naruto thrust his arms forward and completely destroyed one man's heart before Naruto tore his arms apart. The twin spear split apart as well and the spears moved apart in a horizontal motion, slicing the other trembling members of Eisenwald in two. The bodies lay there and Naruto looked at Kurama who nodded. Kurama howled as a large ball of flame in his jaws.

**"Hinotama!" **Kurama released a burst of flame from his mouth and the spheroid of burning oxygen flew up to the roof of the dark guild. As soon as it made contact, Naruto and Kurama vanished into the wind and the sphere exploded outwards, becoming many smaller fireballs but with just as much of the destructive power. The flaming meteors crashed down upon the guild and the dark guild headquarters was soon to be nothing more than burning wood and rubble.

Naruto and Kurama, having reverted back into his Exceed form, flew through the air towards Oshibana Town.

"Well that was certainly a waste." Kurama growled out. Naruto nodded.

"Weaklings...all of them. None of them even tried to put up a fight." The blonde agreed.

"So...seems they're about to try out their new toy on the people of Oshibana Town." The winged cat spoke.

"So it seems." Naruto said. Putting on a burst of speed, Naruto and Kurama became nothing more than blurs as they neared the town of Oshibana.

* * *

Kunugi Station, Oshibana Town

Naruto and Kurama landed a few feet away from the front of the train station building of the town of Oshibana. The Ogonno Fuujin watched to see that there were actually a number of Rune Knights surrounding the train station. Kurama's ears twitched and he sniffed the air.

"The humans and animals that lived here have been evacuated due to the Rune Knights. Apparently they know of Eisenwald's presence here."

"And the guards surrounding the station wouldn't have given you that idea?" Naruto deadpanned. Kurama sweatdropped at that thought.

"Just shut up and let's go take care of them." Kurama sighed before shifting into his three tailed state. Naruto nodded and he adjusted his face mask. As the two neared the station, the Rune Knights caught sight of them.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" One knight yelled. "THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA, GET AWAY OR YOU MIGHT DIE!" Naruto and Kurama rolled their eyes.

"You're the ones who might die." Naruto replied. The Rune Knights eyes widened as they finally recognized the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu.

"YOU TWO ARE..." Naruto and Kurama grinned, though Naruto's wasn't visible due to wearing his mask.

"Prepare to die." Naruto sped forth and struck the knight in his neck. Naruto formed a small wind blade from his knuckle as he struck the man and he severed his muscles and caused the man to become paralysed before actually snapping the man's neck. Kurama jumped at another Rune Knight and bit down on the man's face. The Rune Knight released a howl of pain, alerting his fellow knights and the fifty Rune Knights that had arrived to take down Eisenwald were now all assembled.

"It's the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu!"

"Shit, they were labelled as Flee on Sight criminals. If they are strong enough to take down Head Captain Han and Kouko then we stand no chance!" The Rune Knight began to scramble and Kurama took a few steps forward, licking the blood off of his teeth. He turned to Naruto.

"Can I take these worms?" Naruto nodded.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Mystogan's Theme)**

"Fine, but first..." Naruto vanished into the wind and appeared in front of five Rune Knight. He punched one in the gut before spinning and crashing his heel into the man's ribcage. The ribs snapped and allowed them to puncture his lung and thus the man began to cough up blood as he fell. Naruto formed **Kaze no Yaiba **and sliced another man's arm off before throwing said limb at the third Rune Knight. Using it as a way to blind his victim, Naruto leaped and appeared above the man before dive bombing him. The man's skull caved in on itself from the force Naruto's boots met the skull and his brain began to haemorrhage After kicking away the body, Naruto took a deep breath and breathed out a wind dragon.

**Fuuton: Fuuryudan **spiralled through the air and completely shredded the two Rune Knights. Naruto smirked with twisted glee as he watched the bodies fall. He then looked to Kurama who had went into his bipedal form. The werefox howled as he punched a hole through one Rune Knight's gut. He then spun on his heel and crashed a palm strike to one knight's nose and forced the cartilage upwards, stabbing it into his brain and he was instantly killed.

Kurama's three tails quickly ignited and he lashed out with them, as if they were whips, and burned the chests of ten Rune Knights in one swift strike. He then leaped above the downed Rune Knights and released a large fireballs.

**"GOUKAKYU!" **The large fireball exploded upon making contact with the bodies and killed them. Kurama landed within the flames before racing around at high speeds, snapping necks and burning faces.

**"Fire Rocket!" **Kurama slammed an elbow into one man's sternum, snapping it before grabbing the man and planting his face deep into the concrete before striking the man with a chop. The blow caused the man's neck to snap. Kurama looked to see five Rune Knights trying to escape and grinned. Vanishing in a flash of crimson, Kurama moved from his former location and appeared in front of those five. He opened his jaws and took a breath.

**"Kitsune no Koenga!" **The blast from his mouth took on the shape of a fox head, its blazing jaws aimed to kill. And kill the kitsune did. The fox of flame completely engulfed the five Rune Knights and reduced burned their flesh, super heated their armour and caused the knights to literally have their flesh cooked within the armour. As the knights fell, Kurama took down another five by slashing their throats. He grabbed one of the downed Rune Knights before pelting the body at another who was trying to flee. The dead man's body slammed into the fleeing man's body, hitting his spine and causing it to snap.

The man didn't have time to scream as his body was incinerated. Naruto kept the ones that Kurama failed to kill, busy, by easily snapping their necks as if they were twigs and tossing the bodies aside as if they were trash.

Twenty brave souls decided to try their luck at defeating the two SS-Class rank criminals. However, Naruto punched one in the face before grabbing him by his arm. He swung the man into his fellow Rune Knight causing three of them to topple over like dominoes. Naruto then coated his leg with wind magic and raised it high in the air before bringing it down.

**"Fuuton: Kazegiri!" **The arc of wind sliced the four Rune Knights to die instantly before Naruto vanished into the wind. The remaining six didn't know what had hit them because when they all died was when Naruto reappeared in front of their downed forms. Necks snapped and blood pooling from their stomachs as Naruto had stabbed his wind blades through their stomachs.

"Kurama, let's wrap this up." Naruto told the bipedal kitsune. The red eyed kitsune grinned before he raised his three tails. Fire began to form in a ring above Kurama as he swung his tails over his head. Naruto flew up into the air before Kurama latched onto the ring of fire and threw it. The fire ring flew through the air, bending to Kurama's will as it burned through the flesh of all the Rune Knights it touched before it vanished with a mere snap of Kurama's fingers.

"Okay, we get Lullaby now that our warm-up is over." Kurama said before walking up to the door of the Kunugi Train station. He kicked open the large doors and the members of Eisenwald stared in surprise upon seeing Naruto and Kurama enter the train station.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" One member yelled. Naruto and Kurama looked around the room, staring at the fifty-nine members of Eisenwald.

"Who I am...is none of your concern." Naruto snarled, his eyes turning white and dark blue and black magic surrounding his body. The feeling of dread filled the room before a white haired mage stood up. The white haired man twirled the large scythe he held in his hands expertly before slamming the bottom on the ground.

"Well listen here punk. I don't know WHO you are and I don't CARE who you are...but know that we are the dark guild Eisenwald and we are about to destroy the Magic Council when we get Lullaby. So run along before you get killed." Naruto and Kurama gave bored looks at the dark guild before sighing.

"Your magic power levels are rather unimpressive for people who claim they wish to take over the Magic Council." Naruto said before looking at the scythe wielding mage.

"Especially yours...Erigor the Reaper." The white haired mage snarled as the wind suddenly began to pick up.

"Oh yeah?" Erigor roared before turning to one of his fellow guild mates. "Rayule, show them how 'unimpressive' we are!" Rayule was shown to be a tanned man who wore a pair of dark green pants and a light blue t-shirt. Over the shirt was a yellow jacket that had dark blue sleeves. His head was covered with a black and yellow striped headdress.

"My **Urumi Magic **will end you!" Rayule yelled. Suddenly, the black bands that the man wore around his fingers began to move on their own as if they were alive. The bands extended and became long cables that shot forth towards Naruto. The blonde snarled before grabbing the man's weapons, shocking Rayule.

"Unimpressive, human." Naruto reeled the man in. Rayule tried to take advantage of the momentum and aimed a kick towards Naruto's face. However, Naruto spun Rayule around before slamming him into the wall, hard enough to leave an imprint. Rayule was suddenly pulled from his place in the wall as Naruto controlled the winds to act as a suction. Rayule flew through the air before Naruto's hand was wrapped around his face.

The blonde's eyes shone and Rayule stared into those fear giving eyes. "Die, human." Naruto crushed the man's face and the man was let go, blood leaking from his mouth and nose. Naruto then turned to the rest of Eisenwald and grinned.

"I'll end your lives with one move." The black and blue magic surrounded Naruto's body, taking the image of Acnologia behind him. The Eisenwald members glared at Naruto, trying very hard not to piss themselves. Erigor rushed forward, scythe held high.

**"WIND MAGIC: STORM BRINGER!" **A large magic seal formed in front of Erigor's body and the man made numerous movements with his left hand before spinning the scythe and making an upward slice with it. The air around Naruto distorted and suddenly, a gigantic twister tore up the earth beneath Naruto and spiralled upwards, blowing a large hole in the ceiling on the train station building. The rubble fell to the ground and a large smoke cloud was kicked up from the attack.

"Way to go Erigor!" One mage yelled.

"Yeah, I knew that punk wouldn't have been defeated by such a strong guy like you!" Another added. Erigor rested his scythe lazily across his shoulder.

"Yeah. The asshole really had it coming to him though, calling us unimpressive and weak." However, as the smoke cloud died down, Naruto stared at Erigor with a ferocious growl coming from his throat.

"You dare strike me...with the magic that I use. You are a pathetic wind mage, Erigor. I will show you how a wind mage should be!" Naruto roared before unleashing a large shockwave from his jaws with the roar. The winds from the shockwave sent many mages flying backwards, but Erigor remained standing as he willed the winds to pass by him.

"See, you can't beat me with my own element!" Erigor laughed. "I AM UNSTOPPABLE AND ONCE KAGEYAMA RETURNS WITH LULLABY, WE WILL BE EVEN MORE UNSTOPPABLE!" Naruto vanished into the wind and Erigor stopped laughing upon noticing this.

"Hey, where'd he go?" The members of Eisenwald watched as their ace mage looked around the area. Kurama chuckled as he reverted into his quadruped formed and sat on his haunches.

"Oi, baka!" Kurama called out. The mages all stared at the talking kitsune, three tails swishing behind him. "Look beneath you." Erigor looked down and suddenly the earth cracked before a fist burst from the ground. The fist was coated with wind in the shape of a dragon's head and Erigor stared in shock. The last thing he was the dragon's red eyes.

**_"FUUTON: RANRYUKEN/WIND STYLE: STORM DRAGON FIST!" _**Naruto yelled as the wind dragon around his fist gave a roar. The powerful uppercut crashed against Erigor's fist and the man was suddenly sent flying through the air within the dragon's maw. His body was then sliced by numerous wind blades within the dragon's jaws before the attack ended and Erigor was now lacking his skin and his muscles were severed in numerous places. His dead body fell to the ground, blood spatter covering the floor.

Kurama laughed as he watched the faces of the Eisenwald members before looking at Naruto.

"FINISH THEM!" Naruto nodded to his kitsune partner.

"Like I told you all..." The image of Acnologia reappeared behind him as the magic of his adoptive father surrounded him once more. Eyes now a blinding white colour, the magic rose up in the form of a small pillar.

"I will finish you all off...with one move." The pillar seemed to appear as if it were made of black and blue fire due to its wavy appearance. Naruto clapped his hands together and snarled. The blue and black magic seal appeared in front of him and Naruto raised his foot.

**_"Mokushiryu no Kohaiha/Apocalypse Dragon's Devastation_**** Wave!"** He released a large wave from his body upon slamming his foot back down on the ground. The magic energy exploded out from his body in the form of a wave. The Eisenwald members tried to escape by launching various attacks at it. Most of them had done the sensible thing and tried to run, but they could not escape the path of destruction of the Apocalypse Dragonslayer's attack.

The tiled floor was being torn up and the mages that were struck by the wave of pure magic had the magic energy within them, literally sucked from their bodies before being burned by the magic power. They all fell in one blow and Naruto looked at the dead bodies, all having been scattered due to his attack having sent them all flying in random directions.

Naruto then turned to Kurama who was observing Naruto's handiwork.

"Can't say that I don't love those attacks of yours, brat." The kitsune commented. Naruto nodded before walking back towards the exit/entrance to the train station from the train tracks.

"That Erigor said that their other member was not here yet."

"And how that he had the Lullaby with him." A train whistle was heard and Naruto and Kurama turned to see a man wearing a white tuxedo running through the doors, the Lullaby flute in hand. Kageyama grinned widely as he held the flute high in the air.

"OI, GUYS! I GOT IT, I GOT THE FLUTE, I GOT THE..." The words froze in his throat as he gazed at the dead bodies. He then spotted Naruto and Kurama. "What the...Who...Who are you two?"

"Who we are is none of your concern. However, give us the flute you have in your hand and we will be merciful." Kurama spoke this time.

"A talking kitsune...blonde, blue eyed man. No way you're the...the...Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu!" Kageyama exclaimed. Naruto and Kurama rolled their eyes.

"Well you certainly are much smarter than your friends back there." Naruto jabbed a thumb at the bleeding body of Erigor. Kageyama clutched the flute tightly before raising it to his lips. However, Kurama suddenly caused his tails to lengthen. One struck Kageyama in the arm, another in the stomach and the third in the chest. The blows caused him extreme pain as well as causing him to release Lullaby. The wooden flute tumbled through the air before Kurama sprouted his fourth tail and caught the demonic flute of Zeref with it.

Naruto vanished in a blur of speed before reappearing in front of Kageyama and raising the man off of the ground, hand wrapped around his throat.

"You tried to kill us. You tried to play the flute, but guess what human..." Kageyama stared with fearful eyes as Naruto's pupils became slitted. Dark blue and black magic snaked up his leg.

"You could only try to kill the thing that will cause your death...and I am the cause of your death." Naruto snarled before slamming Kageyama into the tiled floor, leaving an imprint of his body in the floor. Naruto raised his foot and the magic seemed to flicker like it were fire.

**_"Mokushiryu no Jishinkyaku/Apocalypse Dragon's Seismic Kick!" _**Naruto brought the foot down on Kageyama and suddenly, a blast of magic burst through Kageyama's chest, tearing through his chest and through the ground. Kageyama coughed up a large amount of blood from the attack before his body fell still. Naruto stared at the dead body before turning to Kurama who trotted over to him.

"Hole through the chest...nice touch." Naruto shook his head at the kitsune. However, just before they could leave...the duo heard the familiar yell of the Son of Igneel.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Fire Dragon?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at seeing the pink haired mage again.

"You...You...You killed that man!" Lucy shouted. Naruto looked down at the dead Kageyama's body before looking back up.

"So what if I did? He had something I wanted and he resisted while trying to kill me with Lullaby. I killed him for his foolishness." The entire group of Fairy Tail mages backed up in shock at the man's monotonous tone.

"You're a monster!" Gray shouted. "How can you just kill them like that?" The blonde and the kitsune sighed at the black haired student of Ur.

"With very little difficulty." Naruto replied. Natsu snapped after that and his fists became engulfed in fire.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"You said that last time...and like last time, I will put you down on the ground." Naruto smirked beneath his mask. He formed a blast of wind and the attack shot towards Natsu. Natsu leaped over the attack and a red magic seal formed in front of him.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Hagane Hakunetsu)**

**"KARYU NO KOUEN!" **The large blazing sphere shot forth towards Naruto, but the blonde dragonslayer formed a **Kaze no Yaiba** and sliced the attack in half. The other mages stared in shock while Kurama shook his head in disappointment at Natsu.

"Seems the boy still hasn't grown any stronger." Kurama said. However, Natsu suddenly burst through his own attack. An unorthodox move that surprised even Naruto.

'So...he has improved a bit.' Naruto smirked as he looked into the dark eyes of Natsu. 'But you haven't improved enough, Fire Dragon.' Naruto grabbed Natsu around his mouth as Natsu prepared to use **Karyu no Tekken.** The blonde slammed his fellow dragonslayer into the ground and the ground cracked from the force of the blow. Natsu growled before kicking out at Naruto, but the blonde leaped back to avoid the strike.

Natsu spun on his hands, sending whips of flame after the blue eyed wind user. Using the momentum from his spinning, Natsu got into a handstand and bent his arms and leaped off of the ground. His arms became engulfed his fire before extended outwards to take on the image of fiery wings.

**"KARYU NO YOKUGEKI!" **The wings slammed down on Naruto's location, the force of the attack sent Naruto skidding backwards before he sped forward. Natsu's eyes widened as a knee met his gut upon landing. Naruto then channelled wind magic into his fist and drilled a **Fuuton: Rekudan** into Natsu's chest. The attack sent Natsu flying through the air before Naruto appeared above Natsu and kicked the boy downwards. Natsu met the ground with a loud BOOM, only for a crater to form as Naruto fell after him and landed on the pink haired boy's spine.

Natsu released a scream of pain and Gray couldn't stand seeing his friend being beaten so badly.

**"ICE MAKE: BOW!" **A bow made of ice formed in Gray's hands followed by five arrows, all notched and ready to fire.

**"ICE MAKE: ARROWS!" **Naruto looked up at the arrows of ice before Kurama jumped in front of the arrows and melted them to nothing but steam with a single blast of red flames.

"I felt like doing something." Kurama told his dragonslayer partner. Naruto nodded to the Exceed turned kitsune before Gray slammed his hands on the ground.

**"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" **Numerous lances made of ice shot forth from Gray's attack and angled themselves towards Naruto. Kurama watched the lances speed towards him and Naruto.

"You want it or should I?"

"I'll take it." Kurama nodded and jumped out of the way as the blonde picked up Natsu. Naruto spun rapidly, Natsu groaning as his motion sickness occurred from the rapid movement. A tornado formed around Naruto.

**"Fuuton: Tatsumaki!" **The tornado deflected the attacks and various areas of the train station were frozen over. Naruto stopped spinning and used the momentum to throw Natsu at Gray. Both Fairy Tail mages soared through the air upon meeting each other. Gray met the wall first and a spiderweb of cracks formed behind him. Lucy and Happy watched in shock at how easily both of them were taken down.

Naruto turned to stare at Erza after taking down Fire Dragon and the weak Ice Mage. As soon as his eyes saw her he froze where he stood.

"She looks like Kaa-san." Naruto thought as he looked at the girl and saw Kushina's face replace Erza's. He shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts of his mother before seeing the woman before him glow with golden light.

**"REQUIP: HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOUR!" **Erza cried out. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. The woman had somehow become nude before she became clothed in armour made of what seemed to be entirely of blades.

The breastplate of the armor was small and was composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards. The breastplate covered only the front and bottom of Erza's breasts, revealing a fair amount of her cleavage and sported a large metal flower on the front, extending down along her hips, exposing her stomach.

'Well...at least she's not afraid to flaunt it.' Naruto and Kurama thought as they looked at said cleavage. Her biceps are covered by straps seemingly made of metal, and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates similar to that of feathers that lay on a long skirt. Under said skirt her large, plated boots were revealed, however the majority of the boots were hidden, each sporting two small, metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates around her neck and a tiara with prominent, jutting metal wings. The armor also sported two pairs of large metal wings which adorned Erza's back. The wings appeared to be composed of metal feathers which got longer and larger as they approach the edges.

"So...judging from how quickly you performed your Requip, I will assume that you are Erza Scarlet. Titania of Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he fought back a nosebleed he felt from looking at her chest.

"And judging by your mastery of wind magic based on how you deflected my comrade's fastest technique, and the fact that you killed many men without even a hint of remorse...I will assume you are the SS-Class ranked criminal, Ogonno Fuujin." Lucy and Happy gaped in shock. Gray and Natsu, who were rising slowly from the ground, were also in shock.

"He's...the Ogonno Fuujin." Lucy gaped. "ERZA, GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S A FLEE ON SIGHT, DON'T FIGHT HIM!" The blonde Celestial Spirit mage yelled.

"I would listen to your friend if I were you. Get out of our way and you will live Titania." Naruto said as he offered the red head a chance to escape from facing him in a battle she'd surely loss. Erza snarled at the blonde man.

"You killed. That is an act that cannot go unpunished." The golden haired man sighed before pulling back his sleeves slightly. Erza summoned forth two blades, one in each hand and took on a ready stance.

"Why do you even care these people were part of a dark guild who wanted to kill the council with Lullaby, it's not like I killed a bunch of civilians or something?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Hearing the blonde's question surprised everyone including Kurama.

"Maybe that's true but to just kill them without even giving them the chance to surrender after defeating them shows how cold you truly are and as such I will not you go unpunished!" Erza said as she resumed her stance.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Very well then since you are a swordswoman and one of the best from the rumours I've heard regarding you, Titania...as a swordsman's courtesy I will also fight with my blades."

"You're going to get your ass kicked then, wind bag!" Natsu yelled. "Erza's the best with a sword! NO ONE CAN BEAT HER!" Naruto chuckled at the pink haired mage before pumping magic into his wrists where the seals for his mother's blades lay. Silver and gold magic seals appeared in his hands.

**"Seal Magic: Release." **He muttered. In a flash of gold and silver, Ascalon and Excalibur appeared in his hands. Erza's and Lucy's eyes widened in shock upon seeing those two swords.

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE SWORDS?" Erza yelled, red with rage at seeing a murderer wielding sacred swords.

"They belonged to someone I respect. They are mine now." Naruto said before flicking his wrist and Ascalon and Excalibur burst into silver and gold flames, respectively.

"What are those swords?" Natsua and Gray asked. Lucy turned to the two clueless mages. Though she noticed Gray was once again missing his shirt, she ignored it to explain.

"Those swords are said to be the blades crafted by the legendary first mage known as Merlin. The with silver flames is Ascalon and the golden one is Excalibur. These swords have flames that are said to rival a dragon's own and are sharp enough to even puncture a dragon's hide. Those swords are said to have killed over one thousand warriors by the hand of the first mage during one of the great wars in Earthland's beginnings." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Something that could kill...even Igneel?" He gasped in disbelief.

"Correct and you're about to see firsthand why" Naruto said after hearing the blonde female mage explain his swords history from legends.

Erza leaped at Naruto and brought one blade down upon him, but he raised Ascalon and sliced the blade in two a moment after it made contact. He then turned and raised Excalibur, bringing the golden blade down on the Requip user. Erza jumped back before stabbing her second blade at Naruto's chest. The blonde raised Excalibur and the tip of the sword was now red due to the extreme heat. Erza leaped back, flying for a short distance as Naruto aimed a downward diagonal slice at her.

Erza summoned forth her ring of swords, twenty blades which circled behind her. The blades began to spin rapidly before forming a shining disc as the blades reflected the light of the sun.

"DANCE MY BLADES!" She cried out, **"CIRCLE SWORD!" **The ring of blades shot forth towards Naruto, but the son of two Wizard Saints raised the ancient swords and held them in an X-shape. Orange sparks flew as Naruto held the swords at bay, however he was slowly being pushed back due to the force that was exerted by the blades. Erza used her telekinetic abilities to push her swords forward more, but Ascalon and Excalibur were made to be practically indestructible if not literally invulnerable to damage.

Naruto then smirked before he pushed a bit of magic into his swords and the gold and silver flame shot forth in a fast moving blast. The attack shot towards Erza and the red haired mage flew out of the way only for Naruto to appear in her face. He raised Ascalon and brought the silver blade down on her shoulder. The blade tore through her armour and sent her to the ground, her shoulder now bleeding.

Erza summoned forth two more swords and had ten more circling behind her. She lashed out with a dance of shining steel. She quickly slashed at Naruto with an upward diagonal attack, but Naruto leaned back before aiming a kick to the face. Erza blocked with the flat of her second held sword before using of her floating swords to hit him. Naruto pushed off of Erza's held sword and sent an arc of golden fire that melted the sword. He then jumped high and slashed both blades. Arcs of silver and gold fire flew towards Titania, but the Fairy Queen leaped to the side and avoided the attacks. However, the blast wave from the attack sent her skidding backwards.

Taking advantage of the smokescreen, Erza flew up to get a bird's eye view to strike her opponent. However, Naruto sent a tongue of silver flame at the scarlet haired swordswoman. Erza quickly requipped and changed into her **Flame Empress Armour**. She swung her fire sword and blocked the attack, but Naruto sped forth and crashed an elbow into her stomach. The armour cracked from the force before the blonde twisted in midair and struck Erza in the chest with another elbow strike. He twisted once more and sent her flying with a spin kick only to follow up with a blast of silver fire. Erza didn't have time to dodge so she raised her orange blade and took the attack. The damage done was reduced by fifty percent, but it still packed enough of a punch to sent her flying through the air. She flipped in midair and pushed off of the wall, her wings flapping a mile a minute only for Naruto to appear above her and slam his heel down on her.

Erza raised her sword and blocked the attack before pushing Naruto's foot away and sending a blast of orange fire from her sword. Naruto sliced the attack in half with Excalibur before bringing Ascalon down upon her. Erza was struck and blood sprayed from her stomach as she was hit with the horizontal slice. A stab to her stomach before being sent to the ground by a blast of silver flame ended the battle for her as she formed a crater from the landing. Naruto fell after her and he aimed the blades to kill Erza, but a quick **Ice Make: Lance **from Gray, denied him the pleasure. Naruto twisted and sent a blast of gold fire at the lances and turned them to nothing, not even a puff of steam formed.

The son of Acnologia looked at Erza and his eyes narrowed.

"Somehow I expected more from you." Naruto said with some disappointment evident in his voice. He had expected Erza to put a better fight after hearing the rumors on how she was a powerful swordswoman. The fight was a letdown, she had lasted a while against him and showed skill with her swords but she lacked the high level of magic power to make her attacks strong.

Naruto kicked the downed Erza over so that she lay on her back, having landed on her stomach. Erza coughed up a bit of blood before opening her brown eyes and glaring at Naruto.

"You're a despicable being. You killed members of your own race. YOU'RE A HUMAN JUST LIKE US! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PLAY GOD AND KILL WHO YOU WISH? WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHO IS STRONG AND WHO IS WEAK?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at the scarlet haired woman before raising Ascalon and Excalibur preparing to bring them down on her. Erza shut her eyes preparing for pain only to feel nothing.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto had stopped from lowering his blades to claim her life. He looked like he was shaking as if he was having trouble moving for some reason.

"What's wrong with my body why won't it move" Naruto thought to himself as he couldn't move his body to finish of Erza. Suddenly he saw his mothers face once again replace Erza's as it matched her pained expression.

"Am I unwilling to kill her because I she resembles my mother?" he asked himself as his mind wandered back to when he dreamed of his parents. He managed to shake himself as he saw that he could move again now that he wasn't trying to kill Erza. Seeing no reason to continue he resealed his blades and began to walk away silently.

"Where are you going were not done yet!?" Erza said as she struggled to get up.

"You're a fool, Erza Scarlet. I do not play a god for even I know that I am not on the level of the divine beings, even if my title suggests that I am one. You are a fool to think I cannot judge who is weak and who is strong. You are weak, Titania because you do not have the will and the guts to kill. Killing is part of what we can do...you Fairy Tail mages are bound by your idiotic morals and the ability to think that you can live life without having to kill anyone." Erza's eyes widened at that.

"We can do that! You're a human as well and how dare you think you are above us! You are a..."

"I AM GREATER THAN ANY HUMAN ON THIS PLANET!" Naruto roared. His patience with Titania's ideals was rather thin and she had already broken through the thin layer and now Naruto was unleashing his full fury with his words. "OPEN YOUR EYES TITANIA! HUMANKIND CANNOT GO ONE DAY WITHOUT DOING SOMETHING THAT WILL RESULT IN THE DEATH OF ANOTHER! I KILLED THESE MEMBERS OF EISENWALD AND SO HAVE MANY OTHER MEMBERS OF DARK GUILDS!" Naruto snarled his magic energy spiking and making Erza experience the feeling as if the force of gravity had increased times five.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT TO THINK THAT WE CAN LIVE THE LIFE THAT MAGES LIVE WITHOUT HAVING TO KILL! LIFE DOES NOT GIVE US THAT LUXURY!" Naruto snarled, chest heaving from yelling. Erza blinked before she was suddenly met with a wind blade hovering an inch over her face.

"Oi, blonde weakling and the cat!" Naruto called out to Lucy and Happy. The Celestial Spirit mage and Exceed gasped as she felt Naruto's piercing gaze on her. "Kill Fire Dragon and the Ice Mage over there or Titania dies!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT? I...WE...WHY?" Lucy was unable to make a proper question from the myriad of thoughts flowing through her brain. Naruto snarled before stabbing his wind blade forth.

"You just killed your comrade." Erza's life flashed before her eyes before she suddenly heard the sound of the earth being sliced open. She looked to her left to see Naruto had stabbed the ground with his wind blade, an few centimetres from her head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at seeing he didn't kill her, something made him avoid doing it. He didn't know what it was but he decided to check later once he left.

"This is the truth of life, Titania. Enemies will not give you the chance to live and will do whatever they can to ensure they survive and will be able to stay out of the jaws of the law. You are an idiotic fool to believe that you can go through life without killing." Naruto stopped the flow of magic for his wind blade before turning around and walking off with Kurama and the Lullaby flute in hand.

Erza's eyes widened before she coughed up a bit more blood. Natsu glared at Naruto's retreating back before unleashing a blast of flames. Kurama turned and ate the dragon fire before snarling at Naruto.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" The damaged Son of Igneel roared. "WE'RE THE STRONGEST TEAM IN FAIRY TAIL...DON'T TURN YOUR BACK...ON US!" Natsu wheezed as he clutched his ribs in pain. Naruto snorted at that.

"The Strongest Team in Fairy Tail? If this is the strongest team your guild has to offer, then I am sorely disappointed with how weak Fairy Tail is. Your 'Strongest Team consists of..." He looked at Lucy.

"A weak, useless Celestial Spirit mage that most likely cares more about her looks than actually getting stronger to actually HELP you all in your missions..." He then turned to Gray.

"A washed up Ice Make mage who has a tendency to strip his clothes..." He then turned to Happy.

"An Exceed with absolutely no power..." Happy frowned at the man's words, but an afterthought lingered in the back of his mind as to what was an Exceed. Naruto then faced Erza.

"The supposed, STRONGEST..." He spat out the word as if it were acid on his tongue, "female mage in your ENTIRE guild only for her to reveal that she is nothing more than a Requip mage with various armours and is only an AMATEUR sword user..."

"And then there's you...Fire Dragon. The Salamaner, the Son of Igneel, the Fire Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail...who can barely even keep up with the other dragonslayers. I have MET those others Natsu and I have trained one of them. She is twelve years old by now, Natsu...and she has more skill and strength in her hand than the amount you hold in your entire body. Your attacks are weak, you are as slow as a tortoise, you are a disgrace to our race, Natsu Dragneel. You are a complete waste of a dragonslayer!"

Naruto looked at the crestfallen group, his words making more of an impact than he would ever imagine.

"If you want to REALLY be known as the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail...then get stronger! Start taking your training serious and maybe...maybe if you actually take your jobs as mages seriously instead of fooling around in that little clubhouse you call a guild, you'll be able to actually get somewhere in your pathetic lives!" Naruto turned and walked off with Kurama.

"Strongest Team in Fairy Tail?" Naruto growled. "...You are nothing, but disgraces to the magical world." Naruto grabbed Kurama and the two vanished into the wind with the demonic flute of Zeref.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy all looked down at the ground with shocked and sad looks on their faces. The words Naruto had said had made a huge impact on them.

Lucy and Happy had tears flowing like streams down their faces. Gray was clutching his knee, but his knuckles were white from the tightness of the grip. Erza was frowning deeply with a few tears lining her non-prosthetic eye. Natsu was hunched over on all fours and was beating the ground with his fist for a few seconds yelling out "Damn it!" for a while.

The blonde had been cold, ruthless and merciless in his entire speech and how he said all those things...his views on killing...his views on their guild...his views on them. He said it all without a hint of remorse.

But the thing that shocked them the most was what the five of them thought as they processed what he just said. A thought that not even they thought they would ever think. He called them weak, he insulted them, he insulted their guild...but after seeing and experiencing how easily the SS-Class ranked mage had disposed of them without even breaking a sweat or receiving a scratch, they could only think one thing.

'Is he right?'

**(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I did it. I lowered the length of my fights to a suitable length so that you guys will love it, but not get too bored if it tends to drag out. I hope you guys don't think I was too harsh on the Fairy Tail team, but honestly, Naruto's words are my own opinion actually and my Wendy is stronger than Natsu is at this point in canon. Sure they get stronger, but if it weren't for them being protagonists they would be weak as hell. And yes, I know with Naruto being the main character in this story, I made him extremely powerful, but I'm not talking about Naruto here.**

**Yes, I made Juvia the water dragonslayer. I mean she controls water to a high degree so I thought it would make sense and rain is water so yeah. Hope you guys approve of my choice, but even if you all don't like it, I mean...it's posted in the chapter already so you guys can't really make me change it at all, but your opinion is noted.**

**NEWS YOU MUST READ: I must inform you all that from today, Monday I will not be able to update until later this month or early August because I am going away to Washington to take part in this program known as the Global Young Leaders Conference (GYLC) in which I will be able to converse with people from around the world, a few of my friends will be accompanying me on this trip so I'm not alone, and it will sort be like a miniature version of the U.N meetings. The trip is 13 days. So again, starting Monday 9th of July, today...I will NOT be updating.**

**Well once again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)**


	14. Chapter 14:Lullaby's ConcertoFlute Solo

Dragonslayer

Chapter 14: Lullaby's Concerto-Flute Solo

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! Please, hold your applause. I love you all too.**

**I am glad that you all liked the previous chapter. A few complaints about how Erza was downplayed and that the fight was too short and how I should have made her stronger and I know that, but given how this was only in the beginning of Fairy Tail, Erza was much weaker ergo I find it a suitable amount of time for her fight's duration with her against Naruto.**

**As for the use of Naruto's Dragonslayer magic on weak opponents. The reason I used them was to show you all some more Dragonslayer attacks. And for gods sakes people, make up your minds. It's always like this. Naruto's too dark, so I make him less dark but then you complain it's not like him. I make him merciful, you say he's too merciful. I make him use Dragonslayer magic more when you ask for it, you say he shouldn't be using it on weak opponents. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I'M AM GETTING REALLY ANNOYED TRYING TO SATISFY THE LOT OF YOU WHEN YOU ALL KEEP CHANGING YOUR FRICKIN' MINDS EVERY TIME!**

**Also a note to the anonymous readers and people who have accounts with disabled**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. All flames will be ignored.**

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Akuma Deliora)**

Unknown Location, Fiore

It had been exactly one day since the day that Naruto and Kurama stole the flute, Lullaby, from Eisenwald, killed off the entirety of Eisenwald and also humiliated the Fairy Tail team. Naruto had decided to put the one day delay on his plans for Lullaby just in case Fairy Tail decided to track him. Though Natsu was weaker, the senses of a dragonslayer were not to be underestimated, so Naruto and Kurama had taken the day to reach somewhere uninhabited.

Right now, Naruto and Kurama had been flying for a few hours before they stopped in a large area of empty grassland. The only form of life present in the area were the birds and field mice that roamed the skies and grass.

Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out the wooden flute that was Lullaby.

"So what now then ?" Kurama asked as he stared at the three eyed skull.

"Now we wake the demon up." Naruto stated before resting the flute on the ground. The blonde and the Exceed took notice of the fact that the grass where Lullaby was laid had turned brown and died before being blown away by the wind. Naruto knelt down and poked the flute.

"How do you plan to wake up the demon? I mean, it's not like it's just gonna burst out of its own accord." Kurama said. Naruto stared at the flute before poking it once more. As he did that the flute rattled and a deep, sinister laugh echoed through the air.

**"You know...I'm getting rather frustrated waiting for someone to play me, but seeing as you won't. I think I'll just take your souls myself!" **The voice laughed before Lullaby rattled much more. Naruto and Kurama looked up into the sky and noticed the blue skies became obscured by the dark purple clouds that formed, along with the large magic seal that formed in the air. A dark purple tower of light erupted from the flute before the flute itself began to grow. It twisted and turned as it began to transform.

Naruto and Kurama stared at the rising behemoth before the light died down and then with a flash of purple lightning, the roar of a powerful beast echoed through the air.

In the place of a flute was a towering beast. It appeared to be entirely made of twisted and mangled wood. It had large, powerful legs and arms. Each foot and hand was equipped with sharp sharp claws. Three on each foot and five on each hand with one of the hand claws appearing to act like a thumb. There was a large hole in the middle of its torso and stomach. Two spikes of wood protruded from its shoulder blades and one spike of wood was placed on each shoulder. Its face was rather frightening. It had sharp spikes of wood protruding from the top of its skull that were bent at an angle making it appear to have horns. Its mouth was placed into a wide grin and said mouth was open to reveal the sharp teeth within. Its three eyes, all a deep violet, shone brightly within the darkness brought about by the clouds.

"Kurama, you take him...however, don't kill it yet. We need information from the demon." Naruto said as he sat down on the grass. Lullaby snarled as he watched the Apocalypse Dragonslayer ignore its presence.

**"Insolent human, do not ignore me! I am the all powerful demon, Lullaby!"**

"It's hard to fear you with a stupid name like Lullaby." Kurama deadpanned. Lullaby snarled at that before swiping at the two with its large set of claws. Kurama quickly transformed into his four tailed form and allowed his size to reach that of an elephant's. He blocked the claws with his tails before setting said tails ablaze. Lullaby released a howl of pain as it drew back its hand. The wood-like body of Lullaby suddenly pulsed as a purple magic seal formed in front of its body.

Kurama rolled his eyes before looking at Naruto.

"Can I just take him down fast or do you think I should put on a show?" Kurama asked for his partner's opinion. Naruto shrugged as he watched the purple ball of magic energy form in Lullaby's hands.

"Do what you want."

"A show it is then." Kurama grinned widely before sprouting out three more tails. Now in his seven tailed state, Kurama's body was allowed to grow to an even more gargantuan size. Now only slightly shorter than that of Lullaby in terms of size, the seven tailed kitsune released a howl that tore up the grasslands due to the shockwave it produced and sent Lullaby skidding backwards and the magic sphere in its hands dissipated.

**"You dare strike the mighty demon, Lullaby. Killer of civilizations made by the mighty Zeref-sama?" **Kurama rolled his eyes.

"YES I DARE, YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU THINK I HIT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?" The wooden demon growled at the kitsune's retort before grinning.

**"Then death will be your fate!"**

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Rising Dragon)**

The demon of Zeref then charged up an energy ball and fired it in the form of a powerful violet beam from its jaws, but Kurama countered with a blast of red flames and a large explosion formed at the point of collision. Using the smoke as a cover, Kurama leaped through it and tackled Lullaby to the ground. Lullaby raised an arm to stop Kurama from clamping his jaws on its face before using the other arm to crash a strong left hook to Kurama's muzzle. Kurama continued to increase the amount of force and Lullaby saw a few cracks form on its arms. Kurama's mouth then released a red glow and Lullaby realized what the gargantuan kitsune was about to do. Lullaby quickly formed a sphere of dark purple magic in its claws and slammed it into Kurama's face sending the kitsune rolling as he released a jet of red flames that would have blown apart Lullaby's arm and scorched its face had it made contact. Lullaby snarled as it watched it arm heal itself.

Lullaby roared before punching the ground. The earth split and a stream of dark purple magic energy sped towards Kurama. The kitsune skidded backwards from the blow and looked up when a shadow covered his body. Lullaby clasped its hands together to slam a hammer blow on Kurama's skull, but the kitsune lit his tails afire and wrapped them around Lullaby's wrists, ankles, waist and neck. Lullaby howled in pain as the flames burned it.

A dark violet aura enveloped Lullaby's body as its three eyes shone brightly. With an impressive show of strength, Lullaby was able to break free of his furry bindings and throw Kurama aside before punching the ground. The streak of magic energy tore up the earth before slamming into Kurama just as he was about to make contact with the ground. Lullaby then held out its clawed hands and two spheres of pure violet magic power hovered above the palms of the demon.

**"Fear the power of my creator, Zeref! THIS IS THE POWER THAT BROUGHT CIVILIZATIONS TO EXTINCTION!" **Lullaby sent the spheres flying through the air, a barrage of spheres following right after the initial two. Kurama rose to his feet and shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs before seeing the barrage of spheroids. Kurama took a deep breath and released a powerful blast of fire.

**"KITSUNE NO KOENGA!" **The flames took on the image of a kitsune, its blazing fangs bared. The kitsune of fire stormed through the magic attacks and stopping them in a powerful clash of fire and magic. Lullaby had leaped into the air however, having used the spheres as a distraction, but Kurama leaped back just as Lullaby's fist impacted with the ground forming a decent sized crater. A swift and fiery kick from Kurama sent Lullaby rolling backwards, but the demon roared and Kurama clutched his ears as the sound of a high pitched flute note filled the air.

With Kurama disoriented, the demon slammed a powerful fist to Kurama's muzzle before spinning on its heel and performed a roundhouse kick to the side of Kurama's head. The kitsune rolled on the ground from the blow before a blast of magic energy sent the gargantuan canine airborne. Kurama righted himself and landed on his feet and raised his tails to grab Lullaby's wrist as the surprisingly fast demon aimed to grab Kurama. Kurama then pulled Lullaby towards him and headbutted the three eyed behemoth in the chest before rolling backwards and placed all four limbs on Lullaby's body. With a powerful push, Kurama's legs sent Lullaby soaring before the kitsune opened his jaws.

**"GOUKAKYU!" **A powerful Grand Fireball attack soared after Lullaby and exploded upon contact and the demon fell to earth with smoke and embers trailing behind it. Lullaby cursed before roaring once more. The high pitched flute note met Kurama's ears once more and the damaged Lullaby took the time from Kurama's temporary disorientation to allow its body to heal itself.

**"Time to face the music you overgrown mutt." **Once the healing process was complete, Lullaby took a deep breath and released a soothing, yet deadly tune from its mouth. Kurama froze in place as the music suddenly began to affect him. Kurama felt a tug within his body and the kitsune began to have a literal out of body experience.

"No way in hell am I going to lose my soul to someone like you!" The kitsune's soul roared as it began to fight the tug and remain attached to the body. Using that fact, Kurama allowed his body to launch a fireball at Lullaby. The attack blasted Lullaby in the chest and Kurama panted as his soul was once again, fully reunited with his body.

Kurama then watched as Lullaby's healing body rose up once more. The crimson eyed Exceed released a barrage of fireballs at the behemoth of Zeref which said behemoth was working to avoid being struck by. Kurama grinned as a final fireball managed to land right in front of the demon and cause a smoke cloud that obscured the demon's vision.

Lullaby looked around the smoke cloud as it was suddenly slashed along the arm.

**"You coward. How dare you fight me while I'm blind! I will kill you for sure!" **Lullaby was ready to play his soul absorbing tune, but a slash to the jaw shut his mouth.

"Nuh uh uh, you overgrown piece of driftwood. I happen to like my soul in my body." Kurama chuckled within the smoke. Lullaby was then struck by various flame covered slashes before a fireball sent the violet eyed demon soaring out of the smoke cloud and landing face first in the dirt. The minion of Zeref growled as it rose to its feet and turned around upon hearing Kurama's booming laugh.

Lullaby blinked however, when there was no one there.

**"You hide like the coward you are, kitsune! I know that you fear me which is why you hide!"** The flute demon roared. A chuckled from Kurama was heard and Lullaby turned only to see no one there. Kurama laughed as he appeared behind the taller demon.

"Why would I hide from you?" Lullaby turned, but Kurama vanished in a blur of speed once more.

"You are far weaker than I. In fact, I've been playing with you the entire time and am merely trying to get a good fight out of you. I could kill you faster than you could blink, but my partner here needs some information from you." Kurama's voice seemed to come from all sides as the speeding kitsune continued to avoid being spotted by his opponent.

**"As if I would tell you..or that ****_human_**** anything!"** The demon laughed. However, the seven tailed kitsune suddenly appeared in Lullaby's face and grinned like the kitsune he was.

"Then we're going to have to fix that...won't we?" Kurama said before releasing a powerful stream of fire in Lullaby's face and scorching the dense wood. Zeref's creation screamed in pain, clutching its face in pain.

The demon of Zeref was then lifted by the ankles by six of Kurama's tails, three wrapped around each ankle, and the demonic kitsune slammed his foe onto the ground. Lullaby grunted as it was raised up once more and slammed into the grasslands again. The process was repeated three more times before Kurama threw Lullaby away and sent a large fireball after it. Lullaby turned in midair and cursed as the fireball made contact. A large explosion formed as a result and a the smoke and flames rose up into the dark clouds above.

"Get up. I know you're still alive you overgrown piece of driftwood." Kurama said.

**"Hahaha! You stupid little furball...you cannot defeat the great Lullaby! NOW DIE!" **The smoke cloud parted as a large blast of magic energy flew forth. Kurama quickly laid low and avoided the strike, an explosion forming behind him before he tensed his leg muscles and pounced. Lullaby lashed out with a punch and struck Kurama in the face and sent Kurama to the ground. Lullaby then ran forth and kicked the kitsune in the stomach before grabbing onto all seven of Kurama's tails and swung the tailed beast around. The crimson fox was then thrown skyward before Lullaby took a deep breath. A large magic seal formed in front of its open maw before a destructive beam of magic followed after Kurama.

Kurama watched the ascending strike and narrowed his eyes at it. Enveloping his body in fire, Kurama dove downwards as if he were a meteor.

**"FIRE ROCKET!" **The kitsune yelled before meeting the attack head on. Seeing the midair explosion, Lullaby decided to take a precaution and dug its claws into the earth. A large chunk of earth was lifted up before being tossed at the smoke cloud. However, Kurama flew from the smoke cloud just in time to see the earthen projectile. Lashing out with his seven tails, Kurama stabbed them into the large chunk of earth. The giant kitsune landed on the ground and then tore apart the earth piece so that he had seven pieces of rock attached to each tail.

He then pelted each one at Lullaby while simultaneously breathing a small fireball so as to set the pieces of rock aflame. Lullaby punched one flaming rock and shattered it, a small wisp of smoke and small bits of rubble were all that remained. The musical demon then twisted to avoid a second and third rock. The fourth struck Lullaby in the knee, sending it to one knee. The fifth struck Lullaby in the face and sent its head reeling backwards. After shaking its head to relieve it of the dizziness, Lullaby saw the sixth and seventh flaming rocks heading towards it.

The flute demon quickly clapped its hands and an arc of magic energy flew forth from the point of contact and shattered the flaming projectiles. However, when that was done, Lullaby noticed that Kurama had vanished. The minion of Zeref looked around only for four tails to erupt from the ground and bind the demon's limbs. The other three then burst into flame and impaled Lullaby through the chest, just above the gaping hole in its stomach.

**"Damn mutt."**

"I don't believe you're in the position to be spouting insults, Lullaby." Kurama snarled before throwing Lullaby aside like a rag doll. Kurama leaped after the downed demon and then converted himself into his bipedal form.

Lullaby quickly raised an arm and blocked a flaming punch to the face, but the power from the blow caused Lullaby's wooden arm to suddenly releasing a 'crack' before it was completely broken off and the stump of an arm was beginning to blaze. Taking advantage of the opening he got, Kurama punched Lullaby in the face before twisting and crashing an elbow to the chest. The three eyed demon was then hit with a powerful uppercut sending Lullaby skyward. The bipedal, seven tailed kitsune then jumped and performed a backflip, a move which caused his feet to meet Lullaby's chin and sending him higher into the air. The ground rumbled as Kurama landed on the ground, but his leg muscles tensed once more and the kitsune jumped into the air before performing a sweeping, upward kick that struck Lullaby below the torso, just above the hole in the demon's stomach. Another sweeping kick followed afterwards before Kurama clasped his paw-like hands together above his head and crashed them down on Lullaby's skull.

The wooden demon screamed in pain before meeting the ground and an imprint of the demon was formed as Kurama reverted into his kitsune form and slammed down on Lullaby's body. Kurama bared his teeth and opened his jaws. Lullaby's three eyes widened in absolute terror as he watched the inside of the gaping maw of the titanic kitsune glow with red light. Crimson flames gathered into a sphere in the center of the jaws of Kurama and Lullaby desperately tried to escape only to find that his arms and legs were pinned down. Kurama's tails had stabbed themselves through the limbs and into the ground and this anchored the terrible three eyed demon.

"KURAMA!"

The crimson furred kitsune paused just as he was about to unleash a **Goukakyu **on Lullaby and finish him off. The seven tailed fox turned to see Naruto walking towards him and the downed minion of Zeref.

**"Get...off of...ME!" **Lullaby was about to release a beam of magic energy only for Kurama's tails to burst into flame. The tails, which were embedded in Lullaby's limbs, burnt the wooden demon causing extreme pain for it.

"Shut your fucking mouth, driftwood." Kurama snarled as he stopped his flames. Lullaby growled at the kitsune that lay atop its body before seeing Naruto jump atop said kitsune's head.

"Now then, Lullaby...I need some information. You are defeated so I will make a compromise. You tell me what I want to know..." He then patted Kurama on the head as he continued to talk, "And you will have the pleasure of seeing me be merciful and I won't kill you."

**"Please, as if I should believe a word you say! You think you can get me to talk...I AM THE MIGHTY LULLABAAAAAAAHHH!" **Lullaby released a mighty howl of pain as Kurama's tails burst into flame once more, only this time, Kurama allowed the tails to wrap themselves fully around the limbs and began to tug. Splinters of the demon's wooden body flew through the air as Kurama stopped pulling and allowed the flames to die down on his rear appendages.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Now listen here, demon. I know full well who you are and it is because of that...I came to you to ask for your assistance." Lullaby panted in exertion from screaming so loudly before looking at the red eyed kitsune and the blue eyed dragonslayer. The demon remained silent so Naruto took that as a sign to ask his question.

"Now then, before you so rudely interrupted me...I know the secrets of **Living Magic.** In fact, it is how you and the other demons of Zeref were created. **Living Magic** is a magic that creates a link between the soul of the object created, which is you, and the creator, which would be Zeref. The only thing that can stop the effects of **Living Magic** would be to kill the creator and seeing as how you, Lullaby, are very much alive it also means your creator, Zeref, is also alive. So what I want to know is..." Naruto jumped off of Kurama's head and landed in the center of Lullaby's three eyes and stared into the center one in the middle of the demon's forehead.

"Where...is...Zeref?" Naruto growled out, his eyes flashing white. Lullaby's violet eyes widened as it stared into the brilliant white eyes of the Apocalypse Dragonslayer. The demon chuckled as it looked at Naruto.

**"You seem well informed, human. Then again, your eyes are similar to that of the beast in the final book of Zeref-sama. As unbelievable as it sounds to me, there is no mistaking it as only one being possesses such eyes. Your eyes tell me that you are, in fact, ****_his _****dragonslayer. I never would have thought the reptile would have taken on a dragonslayer. Your father would know of the effects of Zeref's magic very well. After all...he was subjected to one of Zeref's many magic."**

"Don't change the subject, demon. Where is he? TELL ME!" Naruto roared as he snapped his fingers. Kurama responded and lit the tails ablaze before ripping off Lullaby's left arm. The demon screamed, eyes wide with pain and fright as Naruto's image appeared very frightening.

The cold unforgiving gaze of the Apocalypse Dragonslayer's white eyes, with flames glowing in the background and a dark cloak swaying in the wind does tend to give that kind of image. Naruto looked at Lullaby and snarled.

"Where is the Black Mage?"

**"Why don't you ask Acnologia? He'd probably know."**

"He doesn't. The overgrown garden snake that I call Tou-san has been searching for the great-great-great grandson of Merlin for over four hundred years. He is thought to be dead, but Tou-san knows better than that as he is a dragon and knows that the bastard is still alive." Naruto snapped his fingers again and Kurama ripped off the right arm.

Lullaby screamed again. The demon's eyes were now wide with panic as it watched the dragonslayer and the transformed Exceed.

"You have three more chances before you die." Naruto held up three fingers. "Where is he?" Lullaby gulped before replying.

**"I...I don't know. Zeref vanished off the face of Earthland many years ago."**

"One." Naruto snarled as he snapped his fingers. Kurama ripped off Lullaby's right leg.

**"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW! ZEREF IS ALIVE WHICH IS WHY I AM ALIVE, YES, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WOULD KNOW WHERE HE IS YOU ANNOYING HUMAN!" **The demon howled with rage. Naruto's eyes blazed with anger at not getting the answers he wanted.

"Two." Naruto snapped his fingers for the fourth time and Deliora's final limb was ripped off. Suddenly, all seven tails of Kurama snaked their way over to the head of the great flute demon. The red flames cast their glows on the pained face of the dismembered demon.

"Last chance, demon." Naruto stated. Lullaby roared at Naruto only for the Apocalypse Dragonslayer to send the lower jaw back into place with a strong kick.

"Three. Very well...then you die, demon." The wind swirled beneath Naruto's feet as he performed **Fuuton: Tobu. **He took to the skies and hovered above the demon. Naruto made a series of hand motions in the air before pointing downward at the limbless demon who was comically trying to move by dragging its chin on the ground. Kurama stepped away and chuckled at the humorous sight of the mighty demon trying to flee, moving like an inchworm.

**"Seal Magic: Amaterasu Formula Number 88." **Naruto muttered as he aimed the palms of his hands at Lullaby. Two dark violet magic seals formed, one above and one below. Three smaller, violet magic seals formed on either side of the defeated flute demon. The seal formulas surrounded Lullaby and prevented the demon from escaping. A large sphere of dark violet magic energy accumulated above Lullaby's downed, and now immobile, body. When the spheroid had gained the suitable amount of magic energy for a successful strike, Naruto spread his hands apart.

"Die." Naruto's hands drew closer to each other. Lullaby snarled as it watched the human that would end its life, but like all demons, they all had the need to survive. So Lullaby said the one thing that came to its mind upon realizing it would truly die at the hands of a human, a fate it did not want to suffer.

**"DELIORA!" **Naruto's hands froze a few centimetres away from each other. The blonde raised an eyebrow while Kurama gained a confused facial expression. Naruto cancelled the magic that fuelled his offensive **Seal Magic **move and the seals vanished along with the destructive sphere that hovered above Lullaby's head.

The blonde dragonslayer flew down to the dismembered demon and Kurama walked over to it. The two looked at each other before looking at Lullaby.

"Deliora?" They asked simultaneously. The three eyed demon nodded it damaged skull.

**"Yes. I'm sure you have heard of the other demon created by my creator and master, the allegedly fearsome, Deliora."**

"Yes, I have. Tou-san said that despite its low intelligence, Deliora was a rather strong demon. Made from the ice and snow where it terrorized many villages and, a few years ago, had brought about the death of the master Ice mage, Ur." Naruto said as he remembered the information he learned from the Black Dragon and the newspapers of Fiore. Lullaby nodded.

**"Yes, Deliora was...never the brightest of us demons. Though, he was one of Zeref-sama's most used demons and Zeref-sama did use him many times during the battles he fought in the icy tundra in the northern areas of Fiore. If you wish to know more about Zeref-sama, Deliora may know of his whereabouts."**

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other and nodded.

"Do you know where Deliora is?" Kurama asked. The flute demon thought for a few moments.

**"Well as you know, Deliora was said to have been killed by that ice mage you mentioned earlier, Ur...however, we demons are immortal so we cannot be killed and as you said, Living Magic keeps us alive as long as Zeref-sama is alive. However...even if Deliora is still alive, we never got along so, no...I do not know of Deliora's whereabouts."**

"Hmmm, that's an unfortunate lack of information. Very well, I will take what you have given me and I will spare you." Naruto said. Lullaby let out a sigh of relief as he knew that Acnologia was powerful, having wiped out entire islands with a single blow, and it would be doubt that the mangy reptile's dragonslayer would be same way if not only a little less stronger.

"Kurama." The kitsune grinned widely as it was signalled, but turned to Naruto and growled.

"I don't need your permission to kill it you stupid brat." Naruto waved him off and Kurama roared at the blonde. The dragonslayer rolled his eyes as he walked away. Lullaby's eyes widened in surprise.

**"WHAT? BUT YOU SAID IF I TOLD YOU WHAT I KNEW, YOU WOULD LET ME LIVE!"** Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I did. I told you that _I_ would let you live...I never said anything about Kurama though." The blonde dragonslayer replied. Lullaby looked up at the gigantic kitsune, all seven tails swishing behind it...before the kitsune burst into flames.

"Have a nice time in hell." Kurama laughed before grabbing onto Lullaby, the red flames snaking their way over the demon's body. The three eyed behemoth of Zeref released screams of pain that would make even the most pain ridden human cringe. The tower of crimson fire climbed into the sky, piercing the clouds as Kurama increased the intensity of his fiery torture. Within minutes, the mighty Lullaby was nothing more than ash that was blown away with the wind.

"So what do we do now? We have no idea where Deliora is." Kurama said as he reverted into his Exceed form. Pulling the fox head hood over his head, the crimson feline flew over to Naruto and landed atop the golden locks. Naruto looked up at the red eyed cat as the cat's wings vanished in a flash of white light.

"I will inform Fu of what I need to know." Naruto took out the small piece of paper that had the matrix that allowed for him to access the telepathic communication with his spy network.

"Why Fu? Given what you did to her, and I still disagree with you on having done that to her, she's not going to listen to you."

"She knows the consequences should she choose to disobey. Besides, I offered her an ultimatum...should she follow my orders without the need for me to activate the **Amaterasu Formula Number 56** and I can prove her to be trustworthy, something which she still has not displayed on either count, I will remove the seal on her body. Those two Phantom Mages, Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser, will be offered the same deal." Kurama shook his head as he watched Naruto activate the communication seal for Fu.

'Naruto, just what the hell is wrong with you?' He thought. A lack of hand motions told the Exceed that Naruto did not have to resort to 'disciplining' the Wind Dragonslayer and that Fu had complied, though Kurama could tell from Naruto's annoyed expression that Fu was still willing to question Naruto when he gave her tasks.

"I swear it's like dealing with a child with Wind Dragon." The blonde pinched his nose. "She always asks 'Why, Why, Why?' It's annoying as hell."

"So is having a seal on your stomach that causes you to forcibly do something against your will." Naruto remained silent at those words, but still glared at the Exceed on his head, who merely glared back with equal force. Naruto adjusted his face mask and cloak before speaking again.

"We go to Lupinus Town."

"Lupinus Town?" The Exceed raised a curious, non-existent eyebrow.

"In case Wind Dragon fails in her task, I need an alternative form of information. The Lupinus Town library."

"But the library won't have any books on Zeref. Remember, Acnologia told you in a history lesson that back in X350, when Zeref was thought to have finally been defeated since he had seemingly vanished for many years, they burned all books relating to him and his creations."

"True...but I'm sure Minerva will manage a way to get me some information." Kurama couldn't argue with that. Despite knowing the woman for a short period of time, the times when the duo had returned to get information on certain things that Naruto's growing spy network would not get, the old woman always had managed to help them with getting the answers.

Naruto flew into the air and he looked at Kurama as the pyromaniacal Exceed tapped him on the head.

"What?" He asked the red eyed cat. Kurama grinned as he looked at his partner.

"Can we get fire whiskey on the way there?" The blonde shrugged before taking off, leaving only a sonic boom behind.

* * *

The Next Day- Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

"OI PASS THE BOOZE!"

"GET IT YOURSELF, YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME, LAZY BASTARD!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!"

The happiness that was felt in Fairy Tail knew no bounds. Mirajane Strauss, former S-Class mage and** Take Over Magic** master watched as a few of the guild members were fighting each other in the daily brawl. She looked at the clock on the wall and frowned a bit. It had been two days since the 'Strongest Team' had left for their mission. It was only an A-Rank mission and with Erza there, Mirajane had no doubt it wouldn't take less than a day for the team to complete the mission and another day to just rest and then return to the guild.

Makarov had returned from his meeting with the other guild masters before them and Mira was sure that they would have reached back before, or at least WITH, the Third Master.

"They're fine Mira-chan. I'm sure of it." The elderly man assured her as he adjusted the blue and orange, jester-like hat atop his head.

"True, I wouldn't doubt you, Master." The silver haired woman smiled. Makarov gave her a goofy grin before taking a sip from his mug of ale.

"So how was your meeting, Master?"

"Hmph, boring as usual. Jose didn't show up...as usual." The Third Master of Fairy Tail spoke as he downed another mug of ale. Mira took the mug and refilled it for the old man before handing it back to him.

"Well you did completely embarrass him by defeating him in front of the other guild masters. It would take a miracle for Jose to show his face at a guild master's meeting again." The silver haired woman spoke. Makarov nodded at the curvaceous barmaid.

"True, but..." Makarov paused in his dialogue when there was the sound of loud knocking, or in this case, slamming, against the door. The entire guild became silent when they saw the doors slowly creak open. The light shadowed the figures that entered the guild, but from the large cart of luggage that appeared behind them, they knew that Natsu and the others had returned.

"HEY, NATSU'S BACK!'

"ERZA-CHAN IS TOO!"

"LUCY, HAPPY, GRAY...WELCOME BACK!"

The guild members all cheered for the safe return of their nakama, however...everyone became silent when the shadows fell away to reveal Gray and Lucy pulling in the cart of luggage. Happy flew through the air with his head dropped low like everyone else's.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Main Theme, Slow Version)**

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Macao asked.

"Being sad after a mission is not very manly!" Elfamn yelled as he tensed his biceps. The three 'Strongest Team' members remained silent and everyone's eyes widened when they saw the state that Natsu and especially Erza were in. Natsu was bruised and battered, but he continued to walk through towards Makarov with the severely damaged Erza Scarlet. The blood from his own wounds and her own had mixed together so no one knew if it was both of them or if it was just Erza that was bleeding.

"Natsu, Erza!" Mira exclaimed as she ran up to them. Natsu's face was in a deep frown and Mira stopped a few feet from the pink haired son of Igneel.

"Nat..su?" Mira muttered as she reached out to touch him, to get his attention. However, Natsu merely clutched Erza tighter before looking up at the silver haired woman.

"Kuso." The dragonslayer cursed as he finally lost the feeling in his legs and he tumbled forward with Erza. The two damaged members fell to the ground. Natsu was now unconscious, and the others immediately went into a panic. They asked who had done it, what had happened and the other obvious questions. Makarov watched his downed children and the magic power he gave off due to his anger was more than enough to silence the rowdy guild.

Makarov watched as Mira and Elfan and a few other guild members gently aided in helping up the two unconscious members of their family.

"Mira, Elfman, Macao and Wakaba. You four take Erza and Natsu to the medical ward." The two Strauss siblings and the two senior members nodded at the order.

"Cana...get Lucy, Happy and Gray for me. Tell them to come to my quarters. I wish to speak to them of what happened." The booze drinking card user nodded as she placed down her barrel of rum and went to get the three. Makarov then turned to the others.

"The rest of you...you will not ASK...you will not do or say ANYTHING that relates to whatever situation my damaged children have recently faced. That is an order...am I understood?"

"But Master..." Levy spoke. Makarov turned to the blue haired Solid Script mage.

"I said, 'Am I understood?'...Levy." The Titan Magic user said as if acid were on his tongue. The brown eyed girl gulped as she took note of the fury in her master's eyes and merely nodded. Jet and Droy watched as Makarov walked silently back to his office.

The other guild members then began to whisper amongst themselves as they came up with ideas as to what happened to their nakama. They all turned their heads as they saw Cana leading Lucy, Happy and Gray, all with their heads down in shame, to the Master's office.

"Just know that the Master keeps everything that is said within that room...within the room. What happens in the Master's office, stays in the Master's office. Also, if you need a friend to talk to afterwards, I, along with everyone else, is willing to listen to you and comfort you. Okay?" Cana assured her friends with a small smile. The three nodded without even looking up as they entered Makarov's office.

The Wizard Saint smiled warmly at the three.

"Lucy, Gray, Happy...how are you three? Lucy you're as lovely as ever and Gray...your pants are still on! That's a miracle in my book." Makarov laughed. Gray and Lucy looked up from the floor and watched Makarov in the eye and the elderly man continued to keep on the happy face...until it finally degenerated into the serious expression that was hidden behind it.

"Happy, you and those two probably experienced something very traumatic and as Cana said...what happens in my office, stays in my office unless you want to tell your fellow guild mates about what happened." Makarov explained. Lucy's brown eyes lined with tears as she opened her mouth to speak, but a lump formed in her throat and her words refused to exit her vocal chords. Said words only came out in the form of a sob as Lucy fell to her knees, her face in her hands, and began to cry.

Makarov thanked whatever deity that existed for **Silencing Runes**. He looked at the newest member of the guild and clenched his hands into fists before looking at Gray and Happy, who were gritting their teeth with rage, but the frustration and sadness was shown in their eyes.

"Gray...Happy...I understand if you don't wish to talk about what happened, but as a parent, I need to know what happened to my children. Please...I want to help you all. I will do whatever it takes to punish the person or thing that did such a horrendous thing as to make Natsu and Erza bleed. A parent does not like to see the blood of his children, so please...just tell me." He said in a calm, grandfatherly tone.

Lucy tucked her knees close to her large chest as Happy lay atop her blonde head of hair. Gray sighed as he realized that he would have to be the one to relay what happened to them. He took a deep breath of air to calm his nerves before speaking.

"It was after the member of Eisenwald who held the flute, Lullaby, had gotten away. We followed him on a Magic Four Wheeler and caught up to him...in time to see him killed with the rest of Eisenwald." Makarov's eyes widened.

"Killed?" He exclaimed. Gray nodded. "By whom?" The Wizard Saint asked. Gray gulped as he remembered the cold and unforgiving blue eyes of one Ogonno Fuujin which was not an image he was fond of remembering.

"The SS-Class criminal, the man, no...the monster, that was labelled as 'Flee on Sight'." Gray said.

"You met the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu?" Makarov asked as he clenched the edge of his desk where he sat. Gray nodded as he continued his tale. He told the Master of how Naruto and Kurama, well mostly Naruto, had easily taken them down without even breaking a sweat. How that the blonde was even more capable than Erza in the acts of swordplay and managed to defeat her and put her in the state she was currently in. Finally...he told him what the blonde dragonslayer had told them. About his views on killing, on the acts of guilds, of them, of their family...of how they were weak.

A loud SNAP! echoed throughout the room as Makarov, Gray, Lucy and Happy all stared at the large piece of broken oak wood that Makarov had snapped off, having unconsciously made his arms shift partially into their muscular, Titan forms. The guild master looked at the wood in his hands before throwing them aside against the wall, embedding them in there.

"I...I see. Well, I think you all should take a good rest now. Go back to your homes and sleep. Happy, I know you will wait with Natsu, so you can stay here in the guild at the medical ward until Natsu is able to leave." Makarov told the Exceed. The winged cat nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you, Master." The cat hugged the man's cranium before flying out of the door as Lucy and Gray exited. The other members of the guild watched silently as Lucy and Gray walked out of the guild with merely a wave and a small smile, when the smile was from Lucy.

Happy flew alongside the elder Dreyar toward the medical wing of the guild and Makarov sighed.

"Natsu is going to be so loud today." The old man stated.

"Actually, Natsu has been quiet ever since our encounter." Happy said. Makarov raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really. Knowing Natsu, I thought he would be all hyped up to go and train so that he could fight again and be ready to take on the Fuujin, as useless as it would seem because the Ogonna Fuujin is an impossible opponent for anyone below S-Class...or at least below Gildart's level because Erza was defeated soundly from what Gray told me." Makarov said, an edge to his voice as he recalled what Gray told him.

"Natsu was spoken to more than the rest of us...and it really hit him hard. He damaged Natsu's pride as the dragonslayer of Igneel." Happy replied.

"I see." Makarov frowned. A blow to one's pride and mind was much worse than any physical wound because it could change a person...and Makarov was afraid that what Naruto told his pink haired child would cause Natsu to change.

"Well...guess we'll have to see when I talk to the boy."

* * *

Medical Ward, Fairy Tail Guild

Makarov and Happy entered the medical ward and looked at the many empty beds, but focused intently on the two occupied ones. Erza was hooked up to a blood supply to raise her blood count back to suitable levels while also being pumped with enough morphine to lessen the pain and anesthesia to keep her asleep.

Natsu, on the otherhand, and to Makarov and Happy's surprise, was wide awake and staring out the window with a lost expression on his face.

"Natsu?" Happy called out to his best friend. The pink haired dragonslayer didn't reply as he continued to stare outside the window. Makarov walked up to the bed, Happy still flying next to him, and hopped atop the bed. Upon feeling something, Natsu blinked as he became aware of the fact that the old man was in his room.

"Oh...hey Ji-chan, when did you get here?" He asked.

"Just a while ago. I heard what happened to you all from Gray. Happy wanted to come and keep you company." Makarov gave the son of Igneel a small smile. Natsu gave a toothy grin as he grabbed the Exceed and pulled him into a hug.

"Awww shucks, Happy. I didn't know you were worried. Sorry about that, buddy." Natsu laughed as he noogied the little feline. The winged, blue cat laughed a bit as Natsu stopped assaulting his noggin, but then Happy frowned.

"Natsu...I've known you since I hatched. You don't have to be happy just because I'm here. I felt what you felt when we fought that monster." Happy said. Natsu kept the grin on his face, but then the smile turned upside down as the gazes of Happy and Makarov got through to him.

"Natsu, I see you as one of my own, just like everyone else in Fairy Tail. I've said what I needed to say to Gray, Lucy and Happy. When Erza wakes, I will talk to her, but seeing as how you are awake now...I want to hear what you need to say."

"I've got nothing to say, Ji-chan. That wind using bastard was strong and he beat me because I was weak." Natsu clutched the blankets tightly, his teeth gritting together.

"Natsu..." Happy whispered as he watched his best friend and surrogate father try to stop himself from breaking down in front of the person he saw as a grandfather.

"Happy." The feline nodded at the elderly man's words and took it as his cue to exit the premises. Sprouting his wings, the Exceed flew out of the medical wing.

"Get better quick, eh Natsu." Happy called out before actually leaving the medical wing. A deafening silence filled the air as Natsu watched out the window, and then at his blanket.

"Everyone fails once in a while, Natsu. You don't have to be this depressed over one little loss."

"One little loss?" Natsu whispered before his body began to tremble violently. "One little loss. Is that what you think it was Ji-chan? ONE LITTLE FUCKING LOSS!" Natsu's head snapped up, a storm of emotions evident in his dark eyes.

"Natsu, I'm only trying to..."

"No, Ji-chan! Don't try to console me!" Natsu roared. "He was right. The bastard was right! I train hard, yes, but the thing is that we've NEVER faced anyone like him. I got overconfident because of who I am. I took the name of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild, for granted and merely saw my title as a Fairy Tail mage to represent my strength. I stopped training as hard as I used to when I was with Igneel."

Makarov remained silent as he watched Natsu's hand start to release wisps of white smoke.

"He called me a disgrace to dragonslayers, Ji-chan." Natsu now had tears dropping from his eyes and Makarov did the only thing he could do. He hugged the boy. Natsu cried into the older man's shoulder, staining the orange and blue jacket with his tears.

"I NEVER FELT SO WEAK AND HELPLESS IN MY LIFE, JI-CHAN!" He sobbed. "HE HURT ERZA AND BELITTLED US. HIS MAGIC HIT US HARD AND HIS WORDS HIT US EVEN HARDER AND I COULDN'T DO ONE FUCKING SHIT TO STOP HIM!"

"It's okay Natsu. It's okay. We all meet people that are stronger than us. You of all people should know that. I mean, you still aim to defeat Erza, Laxus and even Gildarts. You see those strong people as your goals to become stronger. So use the monster of a man who defeated you as another stepping stone, another goal, another reason to get stronger."

Natsu froze at that and Makarov raised an eyebrow when Natsu pulled back.

"He said...The bastard told me that he met others like me. Other dragonslayers...he said he even trained one and made that person strong." Makarov's eyes hardened as he watched the pink haired fire mage.

"Natsu...no."

"But Ji-chan, he said he made that person strong. Maybe if I learned too I could..." Makarov increased the size of his right hand and punched Natsu's skull. He then pushed the boy against the wall and Natsu coughed as he felt the pressure on his chest.

"Natsu that so called "god" is nothing but a demon in human form. If you go to him, he would have succeeded in absolutely defeating you. You lost the battle, but the war is not over. If you go back, to try and find him...you will have lost and I will have failed you as a parent. A parent does not want to lose their child, Natsu."

"He said family and all the bonds we had...they made us weak. They made everyone in our guild weak, Master." Makarov's eyes widened. Natsu had never, in the entire time he was at Fairy Tail, addressed him as by his title. It was always Ji-chan or Makarov Jiji on a few counts.

"You taught me that making friends, having bonds with other people is what makes someone strong...that believing in yourself and the need to protect my nakama will make me more powerful than any mage I will ever face. So...I went into that fight with that mindset...and look where it got me. I have four broken ribs and multiple lacerations on me. He took my beliefs, OUR beliefs...and he crushed them in one fell swoop. He defeated Gray, Erza and me without even breaking a sweat." Natsu said as he showed Makarov the bandages.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE IN ANYMORE, MASTER!" Natsu's fists burst into flames and he threw his fists backwards, slamming them against the wall and blowing out the bricks and cement, leaving two gaping holes in the medical wing's wall. Makarov sighed as he watched the confusion and inner struggle Natsu was currently undergoing.

The Titan Magic user removed his hand from Natsu's chest and rested it atop the rosette's head.

"Listen to me, my child. There are many different ways to become powerful and many different ways for people to seem unbeatable. The first Master and second Master of Fairy Tail taught me what I have taught you and the other members of our family. Fairy Tail's strength comes from their friendship and the desire to protect one another. However...just because you believe that...does not mean you will ALWAYS emerge victorious. Your battle with the Ogonna Fuujin and Onibi Myobu proved that. In fact, you and the others are lucky to have even emerged alive from that fight." Makarov paused as he saw Natsu raise his head slightly, showing he was actually paying attention to him.

"There are certain types of people in this world who gain power. Some...are those who believe that friendship, love, family and whatnot, are mere hindrances, obstacles that block their potential and so they rid themselves of all bonds so they have no one to protect. In fact, you should know Natsu, that people who act like this have often experienced loss or abandonment so as to protect themselves from being hurt emotionally ever again. Cutting off your emotions can give you strength, but it can also be one's Achille's heel if you exploit the emotions one actually keeps bottled up from the loss they experienced prior to their cutting off of their emotions."

"Do you think that's what happened to him?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, it could be possible or not. Now then, the other type of people in this world...they are ones who believe power alone is what makes them great mages. As a result, they spend their entire lives training and pushing themselves past their limits while never doing anything else besides eating and sleeping as they see anything beyond that as a waste of their time."

"So...I shouldn't train?" Natsu asked. Makarov shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not saying that. You should train Natsu, after all you said it yourself. Ever since you left Igneel, you said you stopped training as hard as you once had. Now while what the Fuujin said is right in some aspects, he is also wrong. What you believe in...what Fairy Tail believes in...is what makes us strong. Do not ever forget that Natsu. What I have taught you...it has made who you are, Natsu. You are a strong willed, determined and powerful mage, but you still need some fine tuning. That is why, after you are all healed and ready to go...I will arrange for you to leave on a training trip with an old friend of mine."

Natsu's head snapped up at that and his eyes were wide with shock.

"REALLY?" Makarov nodded with a wide smile.

"Yes, but...only you are to go on this trip. Not even Happy can accompany you." Natsu noticed the serious look on his Master's face and he deflated slightly upon learning he couldn't even take his best friend with him.

"Alright, Master."

"And stop with the Master thing already, it's not like you. Even if we are being serious, I am your 'Ji-chan' am I not?" Natsu laughed at the old man before nodding.

"Gotcha, Ji-chan!" Makarov nodded before leaping off the bed and exited the medical wing. While Natsu was busy punching the air to show his excitement at having someone teach him and have him become stronger...Makarov's friendly face had immediately changed to the serious expression he had shown to Natsu earlier.

Makarov looked up to see Mirajane and the other mages standing in the guild hall with faces that displayed innocence, but Makarov knew they had all heard what he had discussed with Natsu when the dragonslayer blew two holes in the medical wing. Luckily they didn't hear his conversation with Erza.

'I'm going to have to fix those later.' He thought. The old master waved his hand. "Yo, Mira-chan!"

"Yes Master?" The silvery-white haired beauty smiled.

"Can you hand me the Communication lachryma...I need to make an important call." Mira nodded as she handed the yellow orb to the mustached man. Makarov thanked the curvy woman, stretching his arm with Titan Magic and slapped her on the ass.

"MASTER!" The elderly man laughed as he sped into his office with Mira hurling a glass mug after him, however the Third Master managed to shut the door causing the glass to shatter against it rather than against the old man's cranium.

Makarov wiped the tear from his eye from laughing so hard before locking the door. He went to his desk and set the lachryma down on the wooden surface, careful to avoid the parts he had broken off so that he wouldn't get a splinter.

'I need to fix that too.' He sweatdropped before he placed his hand on the lachryma. Pumping a small amount of magic energy into the orb, Makarov smiled when he saw the image of the person he wanted to see.

_"Hello? Oh, hey Master!"_

"Yo. Good to see you're in good health my old friend." Makarov smiled before he showed the serious expression he had donned earlier.

_"So what did you call me for? You usually don't call unless it's an emergency...what's wrong?"_ The man on the other end asked.

"Well I can't depend on Laxus for this and Mystogan is always in and out so you're the only one I can ask to do this...Gildarts."

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Dark Guild)**

Grimoire Heart Airship, Skies of Fiore

Ultear Milkovich watched into her teal lachryma as she contacted her sister.

"Yugito, how has your progress on finding and/or spying on the two targets been going?" Ultear asked. Yugito sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

_"Well imouto..."_ Ultear's left eye twitched at her twin's title for her, _"Your little boyfriend has been rather busy and his trail was a bit hard to follow due to him being nearly all over Fiore. Luckily, Matatabi had detected the presence of the Myobu in a clearing...well more like a battleground because the place is charred beyond recognition. Anyway, from what we saw, he was apparently looking for information when he had the kitsune take down Lullaby for him."_

"The Onibi Myobu took down the demon of Zeref? AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

_"Nya, Nya, whatever. Well from what your books said, Lullaby was actually a lesser demon compared to the other demon's of Zeref. Anyway, he seemed to have interrogated the demon and is now searching for something called Deliora. I'm not much of a history person, but last I checked, Deliora was killed by our Okaa-chan to save Fullbuster a several years ago. Right now, he's headed in the direction of Lupinus Town and we are following them."_

"I see. Good work Yugito."

_"Ahem." _Ultear rolled her eyes when a pair of pupil-less eyes, one green and one yellow, stared at her.

"You too Matatabi. Just don't lose sight of Fuujin. He appears to be doing some suspicious work if he interrogated Lullaby, if that's even possible."

_"Alright imouto-nya. We'll keep an eye on your little boy-toy, nya." _Ultear's face turned red with embarrassment and rage towards her blonde twin before snarling at her.

"Just do your job."

_"Bye Ul-chan." _The blue and black cat said before the image disappeared. Ultear sighed as she put away her lachryma and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I swear, I'm going to die from high blood pressure because of those two." Ultear then looked when she heard the sound of footsteps. Two Grimoire Heart grunts walked up to the dark purple haired woman before bowing to her.

"Ultear-sama, your guests are here and Hades-sama requested you and your guests go to him." The grunts informed her. Ultear nodded.

"Thank you, I will." The grunts bowed again before leaving her. Ultear then headed for the transporter room that allowed for occupants of the airship to come and go, or allowed for a foreign party to enter the ship...with permission from the airship's ruler of course.

Ultear smiled as she spotted her two guests and walked over to them.

"Ah, you made it. Come, Master Hades is expecting us."

"Damn, I didn't know they had sexy bitches like you on this thing!" The smaller of the two exclaimed with a male voice. The other guest remained absolutely silent. Ultear frowned at the talkative one before ushering them to Master Hades's chambers.

The smaller guest tilted his head to the side a bit to look at Ultear's ass from a different angle before wiping away the small nosebleed he suffered from. The two guests and Ultear entered the quarters of the Grimoire Heart leader who sat on his throne, hidden in the shadows.

"Ultear, my child...and welcomed guests. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hades, master of Grimoire Heart and..." The smaller guest yawned and Hades raised an eyebrow at him.

"We know who you are already, just tell us why we're here and what sexy here brought us for." The smaller one looked at Ultear as he said that before turning to his taller companion who still remained quiet. Hades frowned at the comment before turning to Ultear.

"Are you sure these are the two you spoke of who are to replace Azuma and Zancrow?"

"I am sure Master, but...they were MUCH less talkative in their interview." The daughter of Ur said. "Well Master, I shall introduce them to you.

The smaller of the two was a sand coloured cat, an Exceed, with black, vein-like markings on its body. The tail of the cat resembled that of a raccoon's or a tanuki's tail and seemed to be very spiky due to the small, yet pointy looking protrusions that followed the length of its tail. It had a concave, jagged mouth and the cat's claws were a very light brown so it was distinguishable from the cat's fur, and were tipped with a deep shade of blue, making it look almost black. The tips of its ears were a dark blue and its small nose was black. The cat's eyelids and sclera were pitched black, but the irises were a deep golden yellow. The pupil was in the shape of a four pointed star that appeared to split the iris into four quarters. Each quarter had a single black dot placed in it.

The taller one was a twenty year old man with dark red hair. He had pale skin and wore a wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which the man used to keep the large gourd he had attached to his back, suspended. He also wore another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. His pale green eyes which were void of any pupils, stared emotionlessly at Hades.

"These are the two new Kin of Purgatory, Masters of **Sand Magic, **Shukaku and Subaku no Gaara."

**(A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like this chapter because I worked really hard to try and get the inspiration for this chapter's content. I aimed to surprise you all with the introductions of Shukaku and Gaara and I hope you were.**

**I thank you all for the patience you all had and for those of you who asked, I did have a great time in Washington. Greatest ten days of my life that I will never forget. If any of you have the chance to go to this, I suggest you take it.**

**I'm nearing 1000 reviews so please all you readers, review as much as you can so I can reach that goal. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Now remember to review, review, REVIEW!)**


	15. Chapter 15:The Paths we Take

Dragonslayer

Chapter 15: The Paths we Take

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: Alright, well here we are on chapter 15. A lot of you all really liked how I played out the reaction of Natsu and I must say that I am really proud of myself for making it as it was, but please give a bit of credit to MasamuneX23, my companion who aids in giving me ideas as well as pieces of dialogue. The part where Makarov tells Natsu how there are different kinds of people in the world, he came up with that. A round of applause to the guy!**

**Now then, a thank you to all who have supported me in the fact that I should actually start taking MY opinion into consideration whenever I try to please you guys. The effort to please you guys by changing Naruto's personality had resulted in people telling me Naruto's personality has been rather odd in which one reader described him as being dark yet knows when to act civil towards people, then he was like that of Itachi, then in another chapter the reader stated he was similar to that of Sasuke, an asshole. So, I will adhere to your advice that many of you all gave...I will do what I want to do. I will take ideas and constructive criticism into consideration, but I will not bother with flames nor will I try to change the Naruto that I had originally made to please you all.**

**The Naruto in this story is mine and how ever he acts is through my choosing, not yours. If you can't deal with this then there's that pretty little X button in the top right corner.**

**Now on with the chapter and remember to review at the end of the chapter!)**

* * *

Lupinus Town, Fiore, Year-X784

Naruto and Kurama flew towards the town where they first met the Wind Dragonslayer, Fu. The Daughter of Cyclonus. It had been one week's travel to reach the town, not including breaks to eat, sleep and train. During that time, Naruto was given his briefing from Gajeel and Juvia on the plans that Phantom Lord had.

The Iron Dragonslayer and Water Dragonslayer were rather obedient towards him, as a result he never had to use the seals he had placed upon them during their initial meeting in Oak Town.

'Seems that Jose has decided to make a bold move.' Naruto thought as he and Kurama neared the edge of Lupinus.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Two Days Ago, Unknown Location_

_Naruto and Kurama were currently taking a break from their flight towards Lupinus Town. Given how that they were in no actual rush to reach the town, the Apocalypse Dragonslayer took the advice of his feline companion and stopped to recuperate his magic reserves and eat._

**_"Seal Magic: Pocket Dimension!"_**_ Naruto spoke as he made a few hand motions in the air. A gateway opened up to reveal Naruto's stockpile of food which he kept for the occasion in which both he and Kurama required sustenance. As they began to eat, Naruto felt a small pulse of magic. The blonde stopped chewing the sandwich he was currently eating and reached into the inner pocket of his cloak and removed the paper which bore the communication seal._

_"Who is it?" Kurama asked as he watched the glowing seals on the slip of paper._

_"Well, it has been approximately one week, so it may be Redfox or Lockser from Phantom Lord. It could also be Fu with information on Deliora's location." The blonde replied as he poured a small amount of magic energy into the seal to activate the telepathic link._

_'Speak.' Naruto thought to the person on the other end of the telepathic link._

**_(Insert Music: Naruto-Zetsu's Theme)_**

_'Oi Fuujin!' The gruff voice on the other end spoke revealing that it was in fact the Iron Dragonslayer._

_'Gajeel-san, Juvia thinks that speaking with the Ogonna Fuujin like that will get us in trouble with him.' The daughter of Levia said._

_'Lockser, Redfox...what information do you have for me? Your weekly reports have only been about nothing major happening within the guild other than Jose mumbling about Fairy Tail again. If that is what you have to say then you may cancel the link.'_

_'Ummm actually...' Juvia paused as she was at war with herself trying to figure out if she should tell the person who held the ability to harm her and make it seem as if her body was on fire, about the secret plan her guild had._

_'What is it, Water Dragon?' Naruto asked._

_'Jose plans to attack Fairy Tail and cause a guild war.' Gajeel thought to Naruto. Juvia gasped._

_'GAJEEL-SAN! That information was secret and we swore to Master Jose that...'_

_'Lockser!' Naruto snarled. 'May I remind you that I have you and the Iron Dragonslayer under my command. Should you wish to withhold information from me will result in consequences I have informed you and your fellow dragonslayer of.'_

_'Y-Y-Yes, Fuujin-san.' Juvia stuttered._

_'Now then, Redfox...you have told me that Phantom Lord plans to wage war with Fairy Tail?'_

_'Exactly that. He plans to attack exactly two months from now as he needs to make preparations and make it so that he will actually lure Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail, into attacking our quarters in Oak Town.'_

_'Your Master seems quite devious it seems. From what I know, Makarov Dreyar is not one to induce conflict nor would he go to war unless something drastic were to happen to the guild or the guild members.'_

_'Master Jose is a tactical individual. He will most likely look to cover the act of causing the guild war by using something else. However, Fuujin-san, Juvia does not know what Master Jose will do to cover for that.' Juvia thought._

_'It does not matter, Water Dragon. You and Redfox have done well to pass this on to me as I would have expected your loyalty to your guild would interfere with that. If you continue with this, those seals on your stomachs may soon be removed and you will have earned my trust.' Naruto thought._

_'Shut it, Fuujin. We don't want your trust. We want our freedom because if it weren't for you...this never would have been happening in the first place.' Gajeel growled. Naruto's eyes narrowed before he snapped his fingers and Gajeel's efforts to stifle his screams were heard._

_"GAJEEL-SAN!" The Water Dragonslayer cried out in alarm. Naruto snapped his fingers again and Gajeel's wheezing was heard._

_'You little fucker.' The black haired man snarled. 'If you were in front of me I would kick your blonde ass so hard.'_

_'You would be wise to not aggravate me, Iron Dragon. I possess skills that could end you in a matter of seconds so I would suggest you keep your mouth shut. I expect you to keep me updated on Jose's plans. The same goes for you, Water Dragon.'_

_Juvia gulped audibly and nodded on end of the communication, 'Y-Y-Yes, Fuujin-san. Juvia understands.' Naruto sighed before cutting the connection. He looked up, finding himself staring into Kurama's crimson irises._

_"So?"_

_"Apparently Jose plans to wage war with Fairy Tail." Naruto said. Kurama's tail twitched in surprise._

_"Really? Causing a guild war would result in automatic disbanding of the guild as well as placing the guild master in harm's way by being labelled as a dark mage. Would Jose really risk his guild and its reputation all over a single rivalry?"_

_"So it would seem, furball." Naruto said, a smirk forming on his face as Kurama's eye twitched at the insulting nickname._

_"Watch your words, brat. I'm not afraid to go and kick your ass." Kurama growled, fire forming in his paws. The kitsune costumed cat climbed up on his hind limbs, walking up to Naruto before jumping atop his head and nestling there._

_"So what do you plan to do when Phantom Lord goes to war? Besides, why are you interested in this thing? I know you have a liking for destruction, but why involve yourself with this? You have nothing to gain from this guild war." Naruto patted Kurama on the head at that and Kurama looked down at the Apocalypse Dragonslayer._

_"Kurama...you underestimate me. Though I would have nothing to gain from participating in the war, it does not mean I would not benefit from the aftermath of said war."_

_"The aftermath?" Kurama questioned. Naruto nodded as he told the red furred cat his plan. Kurama listened to him before his grin became similar to that of the one that would form in his kitsune state._

_"Ah, I see. Well you are right to say I underestimated you. Your cunning certainly is improving as that plan certainly has merit, but you're going to have go a bit higher at some point if you wish to meet mine."_

_"Shut it furball." Naruto growled as the two returned to their meal of sandwiches and fire whiskey._

_End Flashback_

* * *

'But I cannot focus on the Phantom Lord cause right now. Right now, I have a demon to locate.' The son of the Black Dragon thought before he and Kurama landed at the end of the town. Naruto's face mask was currently down and his hood down, exposing his blonde hair to the world. Currently, the only people who knew of him being the Ogonna Fuujin and knew his true face were Fu, Chomei and the librarian at Lupinus Library, Minerva.

It was a rather debatable cost of earning the former Rune Knight captain as an ally and informant, but in the end, he and Kurama revealed themselves to the old woman. Truth be told, the old woman had suspected of Naruto's identity the first time they met due to the fact he hesitated in speaking his name, though Naruto still didn't trust her enough with his actual name so Minerva still kept to calling him Minato. Her reaction to Kurama's being the demon fox that people feared brought surprise to her though, however knowing full well that both of them were strong and would not hesitate in getting rid of all links to her should she call in the Rune Knights, she would be dead and they would be out of sight and out of town in a matter of seconds.

In the end, she complied with being their source of information with respect to things he would not be able to find through his small spy network. As a result of her constant aid and how she treated him just like anyone else despite his criminal status, she had earned a place among Naruto's trustworthy people.

"Come on, we need to reach at Minerva's location and see if she has any information on Deliora before people begin to suspect me being my alias." Naruto said. Kurama leaped off of Naruto's head as he landed and floated next to him with a blank look on his face.

"Naruto, let's be honest here. You have walked through numerous towns and villages with your face mask and hood down. If it weren't for the face mask, people would have recognized you from the moment they laid eyes you and your hair is the spitting image of your wanted poster's. This proves that humans are too stupid to recognize you for you without your face mask up. Ergo, no one is going to suspect you of being the Ogonna Fuujin."

**(A/N: The same could go for Ash and Team Rocket. So many disguises that are obvious to revealing who they and Ash and the others still can't tell them apart)**

"You have a point there, furball."

"Of course, brat. I am the brilliant and great Kurama." Kurama said, puffing his chest out with pride. Naruto rolled his eyes at the kitsune dressed Exceed, but stopped when they saw a familiar head of mint green hair and a dark blue Exceed with four insect-like wings buzzing on its back.

"Seems your sibling and Wind Dragon are here." Naruto said with a cold tone of voice. Kurama nodded. The two neared the daughter of Cyclonus and Chomei before stopping a few feet in front of them.

"Hey there, Minato-teme" Fu spoke the name as if it were acid on her tongue. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Last he checked, he had given his actual name to the Wind Dragonslayer and her Exceed companion, but he took no heed to. It wasn't his fault that he still went by the name of Minato to them.

"Fu." Naruto nodded to her. Chomei hissed at the blonde before charging at him. Naruto raised as eyebrow at the Exceed as he raised a hand and stopped the insect-like winged cat from scratching at his face.

"I'll kill you for doing that to Fu-chan!" Chomei yelled as her arms waved wildly, trying to mar the dragonslayer's facial features.

"I told her...I do not trust easily and this is to ensure she will remain loyal to me as well as keep her in check." Naruto suddenly let go when he felt something sharp stab into his palm. He looked to see Chomei's body covered by some sort of armour and a growing horn, similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle's, growing from her forehead. Her body began to morph and twist, becoming more...insect-like.

Naruto was not one to be surprised, but this did surprise him. Sure watching felines become different creatures weren't uncommon to him as he had seen Kurama and Kokuo do this, but Chomei's transformation made his eyes widen in fascination as Chomei was now a six winged and one tailed Kabutomushi beetle that was the size of a wolf, but was now growing in size.

Kurama flew in front of Chomei as he felt the negative emotions coming from his sibling. He rested a paw against her horn and his crimson eyes shone as he looked into the armoured face the elephant sized beetle.

**"Genjutsu no Kitsune!" **The red furred Exceed said as his eyes shone brighter. Chomei's kabutomushi form suddenly froze and just as quickly as she had changed, she reverted back to her original feline form and her**Aera Magic** being inactive. Chomei was now just a regular cat again.

Kurama handed his younger sister to Fu and then flew back over to Naruto. Fu looked at the Exceed in her arms before looking up at Kurama.

"What did you do to her?" Fu asked with amazement. "When Chomei transforms she is practically impossible to control."

"It's something only I, as a kitsune, can do. Genjutsu, the act of casting illusions that affects the mind to the point that I can affect all five senses simultaneously." The daughter of Cyclonus gained a look of recognition towards the Exceed.

**(Insert Music: Naruto- Evil Theme)**

"Now then, I believe you have some information for us, Wind Dragon." Kurama stated in a monotone. Fu watched the winged cat before nodding.

"Yeah, ummm so I did as Minato instructed and went out to look for this thing, Deliora. What it was, where it came from and whatnot. Deliora is apparently..."

"We know about Deliora. Demon of Zeref and the one that the Ice Mage, Ur, had supposedly killed in battle." Naruto said. Fu nodded.

"Yes, that Deliora, so I guess I can skip that part. Well, I went snooping in the Dark Guild Underground and apparently something relating to a demon came up."

"Continue." The blonde said, his interest having been caught by the Wind Dragonslayer.

"Well, do you know of the dark guild...Grimoire Heart?" Fu asked. Naruto and Kurama's eyes narrowed at the mention of the dark guild.

"We are familiar with them. Those two members, the** Fire Godslayer Magic** and the **Great Tree Arc** user were the two I had defeated on the day you had chosen to save me." Fu nodded, remembering that seemingly cataclysmic battle very vividly.

"Well Grimoire Heart is apparently looking for the demons of Zeref as well. One of the guilds that works under them, Kuroyuki, had let loose a little of info saying how that Grimoire Heart was looking for some sort of keys to awaken the Black Wizard Zeref which is impossible since the guy is dead." Fu chuckled, shaking her head, "and they think that the demons have something to do with those keys."

Naruto and Kurama watched the girl with a look of satisfaction.

"Well done, Wind Dragon." Naruto said. The pink eyed girl gave a grin of pride.

"Thanks Minato-teme, you owe me and Chomei big time." He rolled his eyes at his fellow dragonslayer.

"I owe you nothing. Your services have helped me, though you annoy me to know end when I give you the instructions with those constant 'Why?' questions. I should kill you for that, but I won't waste my skills on someone like you."

Fu grinned, "You're welcome, Minato-teme." Naruto sighed and Kurama laughed.

"Why do you insist on using both my real name and my fake name?"

"Because you said to be sure to keep your identity a secret or else I will suffer the consequences." Fu snarled at him, an act which he ignored. "However, I will use your actual name when I am sure that we are in a place where people won't suspect you and Kurama for being your criminal counterparts."

"I see."

"Of course, Minato-teme." Naruto gripped his hair, threatening to pull it out at the green haired girl giggled at him.

"She's gonna give you gray hairs, brat."

"Shut up you mangy cat." Naruto said as he comically began to strangle the Exceed. After Kurama managed to free himself from the death grip around his throat, Naruto, Kurama, Fu and an unconscious Chomei, who was being held by said Wind Dragonslayer, headed for the Lupinus Town Library where the elderly woman was shown to be waiting for them at the front desk. Naruto turned to Kurama and Fu.

"You two will wait here. I will talk to Minerva-san alone, browse if you get bored Wind Dragon. I know how difficult it is for you to stay still." Naruto ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do." Fu growled. Naruto raised his hand and Fu flinched out of fear and reflex that he was going to activate the seal on her stomach only for him to brush away a piece of dust on his cloak. Naruto walked up to the woman and gave her a small wave.

"Ah, Minato-kun. Nice to see you again." The librarian said as she adjusted her glasses. The woman was dressed in the same garb that Naruto had first seen her wear which was the reddish violet dress, shoes and her silvery-gray hair tied up in a bun.

"Minerva-san." He greeted his informant.

"So my boy, what brings you here?" Minerva asked. Naruto walked up to the old woman and sat at the chair that lay in front of her desk.

"Minerva-san, I need some information regarding the demon of the Black Mage, Zeref." Minerva's grandmotherly smile immediately dropped at the mention of the great-great-great grandson of Merlin.

"The mentioning of that name is taboo across the entirety of Earthland. The man has been dead for over four hundred years and his creations with him. What could you possibly gain from learning about him and his demon soldiers?" Minerva asked with a icy glare.

"I encountered a guild which I quickly dispatched of, Eisenwald."

"Oh, that was you who killed them? Should have suspected that, but you also killed three Rune Knight squadrons in the process."

"It was their fault for getting in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"Exactly what I was going to tell you. I found the flute, Lullaby. A rather weak demon that gave Kurama a bit of trouble since the damn kitsune wanted to play around with it."

"So you found the cursed flute of Zeref. I see now why you chose to come to me to look for information regarding the Black Mage and his demons. My library has a hidden archive for things regarding the taboo. As with regard to your comment on Kurama, well you know hunters like to play with their food before they finish them off." Minerva said with a chuckle. The blonde looked at the grey haired woman before continuing.

"Yes, well we took down the demon and it told us that Deliora, the demon supposedly said to be defeated by Ice Mage master, Ur, would know something." Minerva stroked the silver cross that she wore around her neck as he processed the information.

"A rather intriguing tale of yours, Minato-kun. Well, if you're looking for information regarding the demon, I have many a book with respect to the demons of the world, however if you wish to know about the location of Deliora...well, I can tell you that I cannot help you. Deliora is dead, Minato-kun so I would suggest you look somewhere else."

"Minerva-san, I NEED to know where that demon is. I NEED those links to Zeref. Find something, anything you can regarding demons. Something that occurred recently. Something that would most likely be suspicious." Naruto said. Minerva watched the twenty year old man in his blue eyes. Those cold orbs of sapphire seemed to waver in their steely gaze and Naruto gripped the table tightly, cracks forming from the pressure.

"Please...Minerva Obaa-chan." He whispered. "I..."

"Stop right there, Minato-kun." Minerva smiled at the young man. "I will help you, if it means that much to you. After all, it's not everyday I see the young man who saw himself as nothing like a human suddenly regain a bit of his humanity."

Naruto's emotionless gaze gained its second wind and he growled at the woman.

"Do not refer to me as one of your species. You may see me as one of your own, but I am nothing like your kind." Naruto said as he sat back down in his chair. Minerva nodded, but she paused when she heard a faint meow. Naruto and Minerva both went to look beneath the librarian's desk and the old woman smiled when she pulled out a white, blonde striped cat. Its deep black eyes showing such innocence. It licked Minerva's cheek before meowing again.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little thing." Minerva smiled. "But I'm afraid I can't let you stay here no matter how adorable you look." Naruto rolled his eyes as the elderly woman spoke to the cat before grabbing it roughly causing the feline to hiss as its fur was gripped rather harshly.

"Move it you disgusting furball." Naruto growled causing the cat to shrink away in fear as it watched the cold blue eyes of the Apocalypse Dragonslayer. Naruto opened the door, but paused just as he was about to throw out the cat. His high sense of smell caught something odd about the feline in his hands and he sniffed it. The cat gained a curious, but seemingly frightened look, as the human holding it began to sniff it.

Naruto blinked. 'Strange...for some reason it smells like perfume. Probably one of those cats raised by those high class human snobs.'

The cat meowed and gave Naruto a hesitant lick on the cheek. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he wiped the saliva from his face. He gripped the cat tightly and lightly tossed the cat outside. The cat hissed once more as soon as it hit the ground, only for Naruto to send a small wind bullet its way causing it to go flying before it ran away with fright.

He turned back to Minerva as he headed back towards his seat at the desk, the smirk still present on her face as she left to go and see if she could find anything relating to the boy's subject of choice.

'That boy...he really is at war with himself if he keeps denying his humanity but something tells me he'll be forced to accept it someday.' Minerva thought as she went to the back reaches of the gargantuan library. "Now then...demons, demons, demons. What do I have on demons?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Fu, Kurama and a now conscious Chomei wandered through a few aisles in the library, looking at the numerous amounts of books present. Fu spied one that caught her interest and removed it from the shelves.

"How to deal with your Man." She read, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head. "Who writes these things?"

"Authors." Chomei and Kurama deadpanned causing the sweatdrop on Fu's head to grow larger. The Wind Dragonslayer turned and exited the aisle to see Naruto was still talking to Minerva before the old woman gave the man a grandmotherly smile before leaving to go to the back of the library.

She observed as Naruto's blue eyes seemed to shine in the light that entered through the windows, the emotionless pools of sapphire of her fellow dragonslayer seemed so lifeless and empty.

"Why is he like that?" She asked no one in particular.

"Like what?" Fu jumped slightly as Chomei spoke, Kurama flapping his wings to stay aloft next to his sibling.

"Why is Naruto so cold and distant. He seems like he's blocking off all his emotions and yet he goes to such extreme lengths to prevent people from betraying him." Fu said as she looked at her bare stomach where the Amaterasu seal lay, invisible from view. "He's extremely strong, too strong to be classified as normal, even by dragonslayer standards. He denies himself as being human and he finds everyone else beneath him. I want to know why he acts like he does. Why does he act like it's just him against the world?"

Kurama looked at the human he called 'brat', 'idiot'...and 'nakama'.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden- Sadness and Sorrow)**

"I've known Naruto for quite a while..." Kurama's mind raced as he had to choose his words carefully so as not to reveal much information with respect to what he was about to say, because in a conversation like this, Kurama had to be aware of his words.

"I've known him since he was ten years old. I first encountered him when he was grieving over his parents' death, a death that occurred when he was a year old. Due to my ability to sense negative emotions I was able to locate him and we fought. He was strong for a ten year old, especially given the fact that he invented his own style of **Wind Magic **known as **Fuuton. **That alongside his dragonslayer magic...he was a force to be reckoned with."

Fu and Chomei listened intently to the explanation that Kurama was giving them, hanging on to every word like it was a lifeline.

"The lack of his parents and being raised by his dragon, the one who made him the way he is, made Naruto a bit mentally unstable. Well, not really mentally unstable, but rather he gained a twisted mindset."

"How?" Chomei asked.

"Wouldn't his dragon parent have at least kept him stable?" Fu added.

"When Naruto was younger, he was able to go down and talk with humans as a way for his dragon to have Naruto become more adept at handling civilization and gain experience in being in the outside world. From there, he met humans and began to socialize. He gained people he called nakama, people he would risk his very being for, so the brat's not all that bad...but Naruto's dragon parent was one who despised humanity, one who saw them as a lesser species. This led to Naruto often questioning himself as to whether or not he should be a dragon, the thing his Tou-san wanted him to be, or a human...the thing that many people see him as." Kurama said. "However, when he turned thirteen, he and I trained with his draconian parent within a pocket dimension for an equivalent of about ninety years."

"How old is he?" Fu asked as she watched the blonde stare at the sky.

"In reality, he is twenty years old...in actuality he is about one hundred and ten years old. He's a sage in a man's body, all dragonslayers are like that. The dragons can't teach what they know with respect to regular time, so they place their children in pocket dimensions where time is accelerated to the point that one day in the real world could be the equivalent of at least five years in the pocket dimension."

"That's...That's amazing. But what happened to him in the pocket dimension? Surely if you said he was a bit mentally unstable, or has a twisted mindset, something must have changed because he seems pretty stable to me." Kurama sighed at Fu's question.

"He grew up...and he changed. When he began his training, he was not only trained in his dragonslayer magic and his physical capabilities. He was trained in his mind and soul. He was taught that his humanity was his weakness, it was what held him back. So...as a result...he cast it aside and became the dragonslayer that he was envisioned to become. Powerful...Wise...Emotionless...Cold...Calculating...he was all of these things and more by the time X777 came around." Kurama looked up to see if the others were still paying attention. Finding that they were, he continued.

"Naruto was now a perfect dragonslayer in the eyes of his parent. His emotions were locked away, something that makes him what he is...but the thing that changed him the most...the thing that made him change to the point of almost no return...was the fact he had to leave behind the friends he had made back in the town where he was said to go and socialize when he was six. It was hard for him to do so, but the dragon told him that it was to protect those he had cherished in the town since the dragon's magic was dangerously powerful. However, I saw through the ploy. The real reason why he was forced to leave his friends was to make him abandon all human attachments, remove any stray emotions that he may have failed to lock away...and he succeeded and Naruto was no longer a human in his mind...until he met Wendy."

"Wendy? Who's Wendy?" Chomei asked.

"The Sky Dragonslayer, Wendy Marvell...Naruto's pupil." Kurama said with a frown. It was painful for him to remember the little girl that called him 'Kurama-chan'.

"Oh right, Naruto mentioned her before when we first met. Grandine's kid and my cousin if you look at it from the dragon point of view." Kurama nodded at Fu's point.

"The blondie had a student?"

"She was more than a student, Chomei." Kurama said.

"More than a student?" The two females tilted their heads in confusion.

"She was the one who brought back his humanity...a little bit of it, but it was a bit of his humanity nonetheless. He trained the girl for three months and made her his surrogate imouto. There was a day when the members of a squad known as Oracion Seis, the very same people who are now one of the top three dark guilds in Fiore, came to take her for her powers and use them for their own benefit."

"You fought Oracion Seis?" Chomei asked with surprise. His next three words surprised them.

"We defeated them...but Naruto realized just how much danger Wendy could be put in should he had let her continue to travel with him. So he left her behind to protect her...but he never went back since he left her." Kurama's eyes grew a bit teary as he remembered the young, blue haired girl.

"He locked himself away again and again he was brought back to humanity by the meeting with his swordsman teacher, a name that I am not permitted to speak per the promise we made with him. Naruto was told to remain true to himself. He was a cold blooded killer, someone who was not afraid of anything and someone who would respect the strong, leave a mark on them through HIS strength before letting them live...and someone who would kill the weak...but he was also reminded of the fact that he had nakama. People who he would risk his very life blood for."

"But if he's willing to become human and risk his life for his nakama, then why is he so against the prospect of being human? He is what he is and he can't change that. So why fight what he can't change? Besides, Papa Cyclonus taught me that fighting for the people you are willing to protect makes one stronger, unbridled determination that allows you to bypass all odds and become victorious." Fu stated.

"Well...Naruto's dragon, like I said, was one who saw humans as a lesser species. He was taught that his humanity was a weakness and one that held him back. True to the dragon's word, Naruto did become significantly stronger when he did that and Naruto has lived with that philosophy for as long as I could remember. He has then been gifted with the ability to kill without remorse through the locking away of his humanity. "

"That...sounds so sad." Chomei said with a frown. Kurama growled at his younger sister.

"Do not pity the brat. He shouldn't be pitied. He's too far gone for someone to try and pull him back...but there are some faint sparks where he is shown to have kept his humanity. That being shown through his use of the**Amaterasu Formula Number 56**."

Fu's eyes narrowed. "How could the use of such a...a...a monstrosity of a technique, one that causes pain for people that bear the seal...how could it be used to show his humanity?!"

"He uses the seal to keep you in check and to make sure you don't betray him...correct?" Fu nodded.

"That's what he said...why is there another motive?"

"Well, he would outright deny this and go on a rampage if he heard me say this, but...I think the brat uses the technique because he doesn't want to have people leave him or him leave other people." Fu and Chomei blinked in confusion at that.

"Though he claims it's mainly because he doesn't trust you all, which he doesn't, I think he doesn't want to be left alone. He wants to know there are others there. Due to him leaving the friends he left behind in that town...Clover Town...Minato just didn't want to experience the pain of loss anymore so to prevent himself from ever feeling that loss again, in his own twisted way, he keeps people around him and it also keeps him from feeling the pain of betrayal. If you are kept in chains, you cannot deny him and you cannot betray him. Though this is just my outlook on it, Naruto is a good brat."

"Naruko?" Fu and Chomei asked. Kurama quickly responded to that.

"Who's Naruko? That's a god damn girl's name you stupid girl. I said Naruto, clear your ears human." Kurama rolled his eyes. Fu and Chomei huffed at that.

"Well excuse us." They said sarcastically. Chomei then tapped her paw on her chin as she started to think of something related to Kurama's tale.

"So...what happened to his nakama?" The kitsune costumed Exceed shrugged.

"They are probably still in Clover Town, but they are all grown up by now. Though we are unsure of what they are up to, we could only assume they are living their lives as best as they could."

"Kurama nii-san?"

"Yes Chomei-chan?" Kurama asked back.

"You said Naruto despises humans...why does he have nakama then? Human nakama? Surely he sees those back in Clover Town as nothing more than dirt, right?" Kurama chuckled.

"Now you see my imouto...that is where you are wrong. Naruto has made exceptions to his rule of thumb in which he makes bonds with those he believes are strong, but the ones who he first bonded with, the humans he so despised...those humans in Clover Town will be the ones he can never despise. His swordsmanship teacher is also a human and he calls the man his nakama. To be honest I'm not entirely sure what's going on in his head. I think that after making new human nakama's he's having a conflict with his believes and dislike for humans."

Fu and Chomei were in utter shock as they watched the man before them. The one labelled as an SS-Rank criminal, the Ogonna Fuujin, the God among Men, the most powerful dragonslayer Fu had ever laid eyes on...had lived a life where he had to figure just what he was...only to have to keep struggling to find out.

Fu gained the look of pity in her eyes, but she shook it off. As Kurama said, he didn't need the pity. Chomei looked at the Apocalypse Dragonslayer with a confused expression.

"Kurama nii?"

"Hmm?" He replied with a grunt.

"Why does Naruto use other types of magic instead of using his dragonslayer magic as his primary magic?"

"The reason is because he is very judgmental of people in battle. He measures their strength and if he finds them strong, if he finds them worthy of seeing his magic, he will reveal it to his opponents. His use of **Energy Make**, **Fuuton** and in some cases,** Seal Magic**, are what he uses against his opponents. However, those who see his Dragonslayer Magic have never lived to tell the tale." Kurama said.

The Wind Dragonslayer stared at the blonde man, waiting patiently for Minerva to return with the information he required.

"Kurama?" Fu asked. The crimson Exceed nodded in acknowledgement. "Is there anything that Naruto likes to eat?"

"Well he does hold a soft spot for ramen. Something that more than makes him happy, even in the way he is now. His taste for ramen will never be unsatisfied." Fu nodded as she began to walk towards Naruto. She paused when she saw Minerva go up to Naruto. Her enhanced hearing allowed her to listen in on the conversation.

"Well Minato-kun, it appears that my library is much larger than I expected as the books and files with relations to demons is rather extensive, but the ones with Zeref's demons must be in the dusty corners. You might have to stay a while until I find them." The old librarian spoke.

"Your efforts are noted, Minerva-san...but hurry and get those books. I have no time to waste."

"As you wish, Minato-kun." She smiled, patting Naruto on the shoulder. An act which caused Naruto to react and lash out, but as Fu was about to try and stop the blonde, she stared in awe as the fist was stopped a mere inch away from Minerva's face.

"Don't...touch me...again." Naruto snarled, his pupils growing slitted as he bared his sharpened canines. Minerva waved him off as she went back to search for Naruto's demon information. Fu took a deep breath as she walked towards Naruto and remembered not to touch him for she remembered that Naruto was not a stranger to fighting and wasn't afraid to crush her, even if it was by a mere reaction.

"Naruto!" She called out. Naruto remained impassive and unresponsive. "Oi, Minato-teme!" She yelled. Naruto blinked as he registered the use of his fake name, the name of his biological father.

"What do you want, Wind Dragon?" He asked in a monotonous voice. Fu gave a toothy grin, her canines visible to the world.

"So now you answer to Minato-teme rather than your actual name, perhaps I should call you that now." She joked.

"Oh, hilarious." Naruto spoke with a strong amount of sarcasm. Fu shrugged, ignoring the want to punch him in the face.

"Anyway, I overheard your talk with Minerva Obaa-chan. Apparently we're going to be here a while, so why not get something to eat? Lupinus Town has a ramen bar not far from here and..." Naruto suddenly shot up, his blue eyes shining, something the Wind Dragonslayer never saw in the young man.

"Ramen?" Fu nodded as he asked about the food. "Ramen is THE most absolute greatest thing that humans have created, it is the only thing that I accept from human hands! Hurry, Fu! Take me to the ramen!" He bellowed as he grabbed her by the wrist and dashed out the door.

"Why did she do that?" Kurama asked himself as he and Chomei followed. "Humans are such idiots."

However, as the group rushed out to go to the ramen bar, Kurama paused and looked to the rooftops of Lupinus Town. His crimson eyes stared at them as if waiting for something to come out, and his suspicions proves to be true as he saw...a white, blonde striped house cat walking along the rooftops. The very same cat that Naruto had thrown outside earlier. It looked at the costumed Exceed before meowing.

Kurama tilted his head as he entered a staring contest with the regular feline.

"Oi, Kurama nii-san, come on! Stop staring at that cat and let's go. Your partner is attacking people to get his ramen." Kurama shook his head as he turned away from the cat. He sighed.

"Again? Alright, let's go." Kurama said as he followed his younger sister in the direction of their dragonslayer partners. However, as he looked back, he found the house cat was still staring at him with those black eyes before turning away. Kurama continued to watch the house cat until he and Chomei rounded the corner.

The house cat suddenly released a sigh of relief as it dropped down from the rooftops into the alleyway next to the house it was atop of. A dark blue magic seal formed beneath the cat before said feline began to twist and change, becoming the voluptuous figure of one Yugito Nii Milkovich.

"You idiot!" Matatabi said as she shot a small black and blue fireball at her partner. "You nearly got yourself caught! You're lucky that your **Transformation Magic **kept you disguised or you would have been found out for sure! You know very well that your ability to transform doesn't really mask your scent." Yugito wiped her sore rear where the fireball had struck her before turning to Matatabi.

"That hurt, Matatabi-chan, nya."

"I don't give a damn, Yugito. Now then, what happened up there? Did you learn anything new?" The tail of flame swishing back and forth behind the Exceed. Yugito donned a serious expression as she was asked that.

"Well apparently he's searching for links relating to Zeref, something about the demon Deliora. It's nothing new as it was just what we told Ultear. Though the fact that his movements are related to finding thing relating to Black Mage might be key...and I should tell her that Fuujin-kun is not a cat person." Yugito said as she straightened her hair where it was gripped tightly by Naruto when she was in her cat transformation, fixing it back into its trademark ponytail as she removed the hair tie from her pocket.

"Interesting. So he seems very focused on finding things relating to Zeref. It would make sense though since he went for the Lullaby Flute." Matatabi's tail swished, leaving trails of black and blue flame behind it.

"Also, he seems to have a couple of associates here. One of them seems to be a rather attractive girl, nya." The blonde twin of Ultear added. The dichromatic eyed cat purred at that.

"So, what would that have to do with anything? I find it hardly relevant."

"Ul-chan is gonna get jealous, nya." Matatabi blinked at Yugito before she chuckled at Yugito's joke.

"You got a point there, Yugito. She might go on a rampage."

"Nya?" Yugito raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Yeah, my imouto does seem like the jealous type. Come on Matatabi-chan, nya. We have to keep our eyes on imouto's boyfriend, nya." The blue and black Exceed nodded before the two hopped across the rooftops in silent pursuit of the Ogonna Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy all sat at a single table. With the pink haired firebrand and the S-Class female now back in fighting condition, they were ready to go back to work. However, upon hearing that Natsu and Erza were going to leave on a training trip soon, the others decided that they would do the same.

"So Gray...what is your plan?" Lucy asked. Gray patted the bag he had right next to him.

"I'm going back to the mountains to practice my **Ice Make.** It is located further up north in Fiore so the journey will take a while." Gray explained. Lucy nodded as she looked at Natsu.

"Erza, what are you gonna do?" Natsu and Gray asked.

"I will be leaving the guild just like the rest of you. I will be returning to the place where I was taught to wield a blade and I will be visiting my old master." Erza said. "Also...Lucy is coming with me." Natsu, Gray and Happy all gained shocked looks at that.

"LUCY'S GOING WITH YOU?!"

"WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU ALL TO UNDERSTAND?!" Lucy yelled out. Erza nodded.

"Yes, she has come to realize that she is very weak..." Lucy sweatdropped at that, "and that she will eventually come to rely too much on her spirits. She then decided that maybe she could learn to wield a blade like I can, so she will be coming with me to learn how to use a sword."

"Well that's cool. Lucy, you're gonna kick ass if you get as good as Erza." Natsu said. Lucy blushed lightly at that.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"Good for you. Just make sure you don't cut yourself." Gray said. Lucy nodded.

"You're very heavy to carry, Lucy. Hopefully your fatness won't get in the way of your sword training." Happy said.

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID CAT!" Lucy roared.

"Aye Sir!" The winged cat flew around as he avoided being choked by the raging blonde. The group laughed at the scene before Lucy calmed down. The blonde Celestial mage then turned to the Fire Dragonslayer.

"So Natsu, what about you? What are you doing?"

"Well, Ji-chan told me he has a friend waiting for me at the location he wrote on a map for me. He said not to show it to anyone, not even you guys. He said the guy is strong, but that's good enough for me. Once I have a strong master, I'll get stronger..." Natsu punched his fist into palm, "and then I'll show that idiot wind god just how weak of a dragonslayer I am."

The other four members of the table looked at each other upon hearing that.

"Natsu...about that, there's something you need to hear." Lucy said. Natsu blinked at that.

"What do you mean?" The rosette asked.

"Well, we remembered the things that the Ogonna Fuujin told you." Natsu frowned at that, his head bowed low.

"Yeah, all too well...what about it?"

"Well, remember when he said you were a disgrace as a dragonslayer?" The son of Igneel nodded at that, hands tightened into fists with frustration. Erza sighed as she prepared to tell Natsu what she and Lucy thought.

"Well, he said you were a disgrace to OUR species, Natsu. The species being dragonslayers." Natsu raised an eyebrow as he tried to understand what the Titania was saying. His eyes darted back and forth as his brain began to piece things together. His eyes widened before narrowing.

'Please don't let me be right.' Natsu thought. "So what are you saying?" He asked. Lucy looked around to see if anyone was listening in on them before going up to Natsu's ear.

"We think that the Ogonna Fuujin...that he's a dragonslayer." Natsu's eyes widened and he cursed.

'Kuso...I hate it sometimes when I get things right.' The dark eyed teenager thought and as he was about to yell out his frustration, Erza suddenly placed her hand over his opening mouth.

"Shhhhh. Natsu, we don't need this information going out just yet. If you yell it out, you may cause panic within the guild and may even cause panic in Fiore. If someone like that SS-Class rank criminal is revealed to be a dragonslayer there's no telling just what might happen as a result, so until then...keep it just between us."

"Gray, Happy...did you know about this?" Natsu asked.

"The four of us discussed it, but until we can prove it...it's not something we want to make common knowledge." Gray said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as he munched on a fish. Natsu nodded before his fists became coated in flames.

"Well then...it just gives me more of a reason to beat the shit out of him when I meet him again." The group was then interrupted when Makarov walked up to the table.

"Are you four ready?" Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray nodded.

"Yes Master."

"You know it, Ji-chan!" Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up for this training thing!" The other members of the guild then followed the group as they left the guild house. Happy waved to his friends as he munched on a fish.

"GET STRONGER NATSU!" The blue Exceed grinned. Natsu gave a thumbs up to the others.

"ONLY A MAN CAN GET STRONGER LIKE THIS!" Elfman bellowed as he flexed his biceps. "ERZA, LUCY...BE A MAN!" Lucy sweatdropped and Erza gave the musclebound man a nod in return. Makarov grinned at his children.

"Good luck on your journeys and may the spirit of Fairy Tail watch over you all. Come back to us safely and stronger than before...CAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL POUND YOU ALL INTO THE GROUND!" Makarov said as he switched into a smaller version of his titan form, which was about half the size of the guild house.

Everyone sweatdropped at Makarov before he reverted back to normal size.

"Have a nice trip." He waved causing everyone to face fault at how quickly the Wizard Saint switched moods.

The four mages then headed off to the edge of Magnolia Town. Natsu turned to his friends and grinned before putting his fist forward.

"We make a promise here." Natsu said. Erza, Lucy and Gray put their fists forward as well. "No matter how long it takes, we will meet up again after our training and we'll be stronger."

"No problem, hot head." Gray grinned.

"Try to not kill yourselves." Lucy laughed.

"To the future, where we will get stronger." Erza said as the group applied a bit more pressure to where their fists met. They retracted their arms and Natsu turned away. He looked back once before making one final statement.

"And if you guys don't get stronger, Ji-chan's not the only one who's gonna kick your asses." The three laughed at Natsu's last statement before nodding and the Strongest Team split up.

Gray headed north, Erza and Lucy went to the west, while Natsu headed to the east, following the path to the place where Makarov circled on his map.

"So then...where the hell..."

* * *

Unknown Location, Fiore

"...am I going?"

A man who appeared to be bit more than six feet tall walked through the forests of Fiore. The man had black eyes and long red hair that reached just above his neckline. A nicely groomed beard and mustache had grown on the man's face. He wore a black tunic and a pair of long black cargo pants. The pants were tucked into a pair of dark brown boots. Over the outfit, the red haired man had a long brown cloak. The man's left arm poked out of the cloak in order to hang on to the strap that was attached to the small green bag he carried.

This was Gildarts Clive, S-Class mage and the Ace of Fairy Tail. Gildarts was currently on a one hundred year long mission, a mission which required him to stay away from the guild. He was very bored and he was more than happy to receive a call from his Communication Lachryma from Makarov. However, though the two did talk friendly with each other, Makarov had immediately become serious. Gildarts loved the old man, Master Makarov, but he was never a fan of the elder's personality that came with his title as Wizard Saint, Makarov Dreyar.

He was still on the one hundred year mission. The hundred year mission required Gildarts to leave his guild, Fairy Tail for a time period of one hundred years. He had the privilege to carry resources he was allowed to carry with him. Knowing that even mages required the need to restock to last one hundred out in the wilderness, the hundred year mission granted the mage to return to civilization and restock once every four months at a specified location. Gildarts had already lasted ten years, and he was given a chance to return to the guild because the Magic Council had needed him to be personally informed the death of Take Over mage, Lisanna Strauss. After attending her funeral, Gildarts left to continue the mission.

However, Gildarts was now given a sub-mission given to him by the **Titan Magic** user that was his master.

* * *

_Flashback_

_One Week Ago, Unknown Location, Fiore_

_Gildarts was in a bar, laughing as he drank the booze and flirted with the rather attractive waitresses._

_"Hey babe, wanna come back to my place for a little fun?" He laughed as he slapped her ass. The woman rolled her eyes, slapping the empty tray in her hand against the older man's face, leaving a noticeable dent in the metal. Gildarts groaned a he walked the girl walk away._

_Though he hated to see them go, he LOVED to watch them leave. His head swaying to the movement of her ass. Gildarts drank his mug of beer before deciding it was time to go. He gave the bartender his money before leaving. As he exited the bar, Gildarts massaged his head while drinking a bit of water to ensure that he wouldn't regurgitate his alcohol._

_'That's the last time I drink five barrels of the shit. How does Cana do that?' He wondered. However, just before he was about to continue with the hundred year mission, he felt a pulse of magic from within his pack. He reached into it and pulled out the Communication lachryma and pumped his own magic into it so that the connection would be established._

_"Hello?" Gildarts looked into the lachryma and smiled upon seeing the face of Makarov. "Oh, hey Master!"_

_"Yo. Good to see you're in good health my old friend." Makarov smiled before he showed a serious expression. This was no longer Makarov Dreyar, carefree Master of Fairy Tail. This was Makarov Dreyar, member of the Ten Wizard Saints and guy who looked like he wanted payback for something. Gildarts frowned as he took note of the expression._

_"So what did you call me for? You usually don't call unless it's an emergency...what's wrong?" Gildarts asked as he stroked his beard with his other hand._

_"Well I can't depend on Laxus and Mystogan is always in and out so you're the only one I can ask to do this...Gildarts." Gildarts's eyes hardened as Makarov explained what happened to the 'Strongest Team'. Gildarts resisted the urge to shatter the lachryma out of rage, but instead he performed his __**Crash Magic **__and shattered a coupled of trees a few feet away from him._

_"I see...and you need me to get a little payback for you?" Makarov nodded._

_"But be careful. The boy is not an SS-Class criminal mage for no reason. Having defeated Erza in her field of expertise shows that he is capable of using many skills." The S-Class mage nodded to the Wizard Saint._

_"I understand Master, though what will this be with respect to my mission request?" Makarov tapped his finger._

_"Actually, the hundred year mission is just for you to stay away from the GUILD for the one hundred years and given that you just used up one of your restock options for the year..." Gildarts raised an eyebrow._

_"You have that drunk look on your face, Gildarts. I've had a feeling that when you restock your supplies that you would drink too."_

_"Well, I won't lie, but..." Makarov chuckled at his friend._

_"Okay then Gildarts...I've had Cana use her tarot card reading abilities to see if she could locate the Ogonna Fuujin, but right now he is moving around so she can't pinpoint him. However, the closest thing she could get to locating him was a read that directs to Tully Village." Makarov said._

_"Tully Village, huh? Well, I guess that's where I'm headed then. I'll be careful, Master. That blonde won't even know what hit him when I'm through with kicking his ass from here to Era." The aged Titan Magic user nodded._

_"Good luck, oh and one last piece of information before I go." Gildarts watched Makarov straight in the eyes as the man spoke his last words. Words that caused Gildarts's heart to skip a beat._

_End Flashback_

* * *

'The Ogonno Fuujin might be a dragonslayer.' Gildarts frowned. 'I've dealt with Natsu and there have been talks of Gajeel Redfox from Phantom Lord being strong...but if someone like this is a dragonslayer...I may have to result to going all out sometime in the fight if I ever meet the guy.' Gildarts thought.

"Guess I'm going to Tully Village then." Gildarts said to himself as he headed out towards the village. He looked at the map he had and located the area where he had restocked one week ago before finding where Tully Village was.

"So...guess I'll just keep heading north east from here."

* * *

Tully Village

After numerous hours of walking, Gildarts arrived at Tully Village. He remained outside the village before placing one foot forward to enter it. The red haired mage frowned as he began to think about the consequences of his actions.

'If I enter the village I will fail the mission...so how am I going to do this?' He questioned himself. Gildarts's foot hovered over the imaginary boundary line between the path he was on and the village before he retracted his foot. He turned and walked away from Tully Village before settling himself against a tree. He placed the index and middle fingers of his left hand against his forehead and looked at the village.

**"Thought Projection!" **He muttered before a copy of himself, powered by his own magic and thoughts, appeared before him.

Thought Projections are actually holographic versions of a person that allow someone to be in two places at once, but due to them being holographic they cannot physically interact with objects or people. However, if one's magic reserves were large enough and they provided the projection with enough magic, it was possible to make a solid clone projection.

"Alright...let's go." Gildarts said as he looked through the eyes of his thought projection.

The thought projection wandered through the village and noticed the peaceful atmosphere. Gildarts looked down to see a little girl, though this was little from his perspective, run into him. The girl was around fifteen years old and had light blue hair, dark brown eyes and she wore a black and blue dress that ended just below her knees.

"Sorry about that, mister." Gildarts smiled at the girl.

"No harm done." He said as he ruffled the girl's head of sky blue locks. The girl nodded, however Gildarts realized something.

"Oi!" The fifteen year old girl turned and looked back up at the taller mage.

"Yes?"

"Ummm pardon me if I sound rather forward for asking this, but you see I'm looking for someone and I was told to come here."

"Who are you looking for?" The girl asked. Gildarts bent down to the girl and whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't expect you to know him, but I'm looking for someone that is called...the...Ogonna Fuujin." The girl's eyes brightened at that.

"Oh, yes. Everyone here in Tully Village knows of our saviour." Gildarts raised an eyebrow at that.

"Saviour?' He asked more to himself than the girl who had nodded in response.

"Uh huh. He saved a bunch of us from the dark guild, Black Knight, that was going to sell us as slaves. But the Fuujin and Onibi came and saved us. They killed the entire dark guild by themselves and they allowed us to return to our homes unharmed. It was so cool, though it was a shame that the Magic Council labelled him as a criminal just because he killed them all. I thought they deserved it..." The girl's words went through one ear and out the other as Gildarts couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The SS-Rank criminal, a killer, someone who labelled as 'Flee on Sight'...was recognized as...a hero?

'Just what kind of world do I live in?' He asked himself.

"My name is Illiana by the way." Gildarts smiled down at the girl.

"That's a very nice name, Illiana. My name is Gildarts. So do you know where the Fuujin is?" Illiana frowned and shook her head.

"Nope, sorry mister, but maybe my nee-chan knows. She works in the bar so she gets told a lot of things." Gildarts nodded as his thought projection followed the girl to the bar. Illiana ran through the crowd, many of which greeted the young girl with smiles and cheers. The teenager returned the greetings with her own before reaching the front where the bar table was, Gildarts standing right behind her.

"NEE-CHAN! PORTIA NEE-CHAN!" Illiana yelled out. Gildarts's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he came face to face, thought his eyes were focusing on something a bit further down, with the blue haired bartender. The voluptuous bartender, Portia walked up, wiping a glass clean before setting it down.

"What Illiana...oh, hello, what can I do for you?" Portia asked as she glanced up from her little sister to the S-Class mage. Gildarts stared for a while as he continued to look at the woman's large assets before shaking his head clear them of the perverted thoughts he was currently having.

"Oh yes, umm I was told to come here if I wanted to find something about the Ogonna Fuujin, the Golden Wind God." Portia's eyes sparkled as she was told the title of her sister's saviour.

"Ah yes, the first time he came to this bar was just to rest, but when I told of how my little imouto was captured by the Black Knight guild, he and his kitsune went to save them. He killed the entire guild with the powers of the wind, the kitsune burned everything with its crimson flames and saved all of our kidnapped villagers." Portia smiled.

"You're not upset that he actually killed. You do realize that it is illegal to kill?" Gildarts said. Portia shrugged.

"We are all willing to kill if it meant to get the people we hold dear back to us."

"So what can you tell me of the Golden Wind God?" Gildarts asked. Portia tapped her chin before looking at Gildarts.

"He is not someone I would call a criminal, that much I can tell you. Are you a member of the Magic Council? Because if you are, everyone in this bar is going to beat the shit out of you if you want to arrest him." Gildarts looked around as he found the bar became silent and found all the bar members glaring at him, some of the more muscular members cracked their knuckles.

Gildarts sweatdropped and raised his hands in a defensive manner. "No No No, I'm not a member of the Magic Council. I just wanted to hear about him because I've heard of what he did to the Black Knight guild so I just wanted to hear the story myself."

Portia looked to the bar members and nodded. Everyone returned to their conversations as if nothing had even happened and Gildarts sweatdropped again.

"So what can you tell me about him?"

"Well the kitsune, the Onibi Myobu, it is a kitsune capable of breathing fire and I'm sure it is very powerful like its partner. The Ogonna Fuujin, I had the chance to speak to him when we first met. His hair was golden hence the title we gave him."

"You all gave him the name?"

"Yup. You think the Magic Council is that imaginative?" Portia joked. Gildarts laughed a little at that before the blue haired woman continued. "He was actually very handsome, despite the fact he wore a face mask to cover the lower half of it. Those blue eyes..." She sighed to herself.

"Nee-chan has a crush on him." Illiana giggled. Portia huffed.

"I have a boyfriend, Illy. Why don't you go bother someone else?" Illiana giggled again before spinning on the swiveling bar stool.

"Anyway..."Portia continued, "he was rather uncaring and a bit of an asshole at first because when I asked him if he could help since he told me he was a mage, he denied it right out. He told me why we couldn't handle our own problems by ourselves instead of relying on others to dirty their hands." Gildarts's eyes narrowed at that. How dare he say such a thing to this beautiful woman.

"But...then he showed that he had a bit of a softer side when he went to go and save out villagers. The villagers said he was powerful. He killed without mercy and the entire guild fell to his and the Onibi's might." Gildarts's eyes widened with amazement as the way Portia told the story made it seem so impressive, which he was very sure it was since having two individuals take down an entire dark guild was very impressive.

"I see."

"After he saved the villagers, he disappeared into the wind and we never saw him again." Illiana added. The Fairy Tail mage looked at the smaller sibling.

"Never saw him again?"

"Well he was just passing through after all. He never had any true reason to stay after all, but we will remain grateful to the man." Gildarts nodded.

"Would you all have any idea where he would have headed to or where he is now?" The thought projection asked. Portia tapped her chin before shrugging.

"No, sorry." The Ace of Fairy Tail's head dropped. "However..." His head shot back up at the mention of the sacred word, "if you really want to try and find him, you could always head in the direction of where the wind blows. Our people are rather superstitious and a lot of the older villagers and the kids have come to believe that the Fuujin is located where ever the wind blows."

Gildarts nodded before getting up and exiting the bar.

"Thank you for your time, Portia-san, Illiana-chan." Gildarts smiled. As he exited the door, the thought projection faded out of sight and Gildarts got up. He rubbed his temples.

"Go where the wind blows, sheesh. What kind of stupid thing is that? Maybe I should contact the Master and ask is Cana can do another tarot card reading." He said to himself. The Crash Magic user felt the wind hit his face and sighed again.

"But then again...superstition is sometimes right." Gildarts said as he followed the direction of the winds. He then sweatdropped as he took out the Communication Lachryma.

"Hehe, but I'll still make that call to Cana just in case."

* * *

Unknown Location, East Fiore

Natsu looked at the sky. It was already sundown and the sky was now a mixture of colours. The sky appeared as if it were on fire and the son of Igneel rubbed the back of his head as he turned back to the map in his hands.

"Sheesh, why does Ji-chan's map always have to be so shitty. It's like a doodle going around in random directions." The rosette said to himself. "Okay, Ji-chan said there's supposed to be a mountain here...but I don't see any...ITAI!"

Natsu rubbed his paining nose before looking up at the towering rock formation.

"Oh...there it is." Natsu looked at the map before noting the note at the bottom of the map.

"Dear Natsu, when you start looking for the mountain look up from the map or you will hurt yourself." Natsu sweatdropped at that.

"Well, I just hope I don't have to climb it." He looked back at the map, "P.S...you have to climb the mountain." The Fire Dragonslayer groaned as he slid his hand down his face. He looked at himself and then back at the mountain and sighed.

"Of course...it has to be a giant mountain."

The son of Igneel pocketed his map and sighed again.

"If Happy were here I could just fly up...but now I gotta climb it." He gripped the side of the mountain and began his ascent to the top. As Natsu reached about one quarter of the way up to the top of the mountain, he grabbed a piece of the surface that suddenly began to crack. Natsu's eyes bugged out of his head in a comical fashion as he began to fall.

The pink haired fire mage quickly flipped upside down and took a breath of air.

**"KARYU NO HOKO!"** The force of his fire blast caused him to reverse direction and the young mage shot high upwards. He then rotated his body and coated his fists in fire.

**"KARYU NO TEKKEN!" **His fiery fists crashed into the mountainside and he dug his fists deep into the rocky surface, anchoring him to the mountain.

"Phew...that was close." Natsu looked down to find himself higher up than he was previously. "Hmm...that could have hurt." He deadpanned before continuing his climb. After many grueling hours of climbing the stupid piece of rocks that formed a result of plate tectonics, Natsu finally made it to the top. He gripped the edge of the mountain and hoisted himself up.

The pink haired boy panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Get up, weakling." Natsu's head shot up to yell at the person that dared to call him weak, only to instantly shut his mouth as he was suddenly staring at the tip of a silvery blade.

Natsu gulped audibly. Only one day had passed and already he was near death. Natsu could only think one thing as he stared at the blade and the hand that held it.

'Fuck!'

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 15. I know there was no action in it, but not every chapter has to contain action. Plot development here guys. As you can see, many of you were wrong and Gildarts is NOT teaching Natsu, but rather is on a chase to get payback for what Naruto and Kurama did to Natsu and the others. Natsu is being taught by an OC of mine that I came up with as I was thinking about Natsu's training and what he should learn.**

**I hope I caught you all off guard with Lucy joining Erza because I mean Lucy wielding a sword does seem rather unexpected, right?**

**Also, I thank all you guys who reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have the drive to make this story what it is. Though, to those of you who read and end up reviewing only to flame or give me negative comments, I've told you all I ignore those so why do you waste your time, as well as mine, in writing those? It's stupid.**

**Anyway I hope you all liked the chapter. Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)**


	16. Chapter 16:Lunar Effect, Awaken Deliora

Dragonslayer

Chapter 16: Lunar Effect, Awaken Deliora

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: Alright, well here we are on chapter 16. My version of the Galuna Isle arc will not commence...well not really an arc since the entire thing will take place in one chapter. I am glad to have such supportive reviews with the respect to the previous chapter as I had taken the opportunity to use that chapter to explain Naruto's character in depth. Many of you now have an understanding of why my Naruto does what he does and why he does it so that way you all will no longer have any reason to question my Naruto's motives on what he does.**

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail and the Naruto in this story is mine and how ever he acts is through my choosing, not yours. If you can't deal with this then there's that pretty little X button in the top right corner.**

**Now on with the chapter and remember to review at the end of the chapter!)**

* * *

Lupinus Town, Fiore, Year-X784

Naruto patted his full belly, a foxy grin spread across his face.

"Ahhhh, that was good. Ramen, Ramen, Ramen is great!" Fu and Chomei looked at the grinning blonde as if he had sprouted a second head.

"Is this really Naruto?" Chomei questioned her brother.

"Ramen has that kind of effect on him." Kurama said as he turned to the blonde who was happily singing a tune about how ramen was great. Kurama, Fu and Chomei all sweatdropped.

'Idiot.' They all thought.

"So, why do you like ramen so much?" Fu asked. "Surely it can't be that good." Naruto paused and Kurama slapped his paw against his head.

"Agh, you stupid human." He growled. Fu and Chomei blinked in confusion at Kurama's statement as Naruto had frozen. His neck slowly turned in Fu's direction, a shadowy aura outlining his form.

"You dare...doubt the might of the taste of ramen. Ramen is the food of the gods, it's more sacred than anything else, it has spices, noodles and other various ingredients that are harmoniously mixed together to give your taste buds the greatest sensation they have ever felt. Ramen outclasses all other human made delicacies in this entire world. THAT is why ramen is the greatest." Naruto said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Fu and Chomei sweatdropped while Kurama facepawed again.

"Oh." The Wind Dragonslayer said in response. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer nodded before he felt a pulse of magic running through the Communication Seal in his cloak pocket. He removed the seal inscribed paper before pumping a small amount of magic into it.

'Speak.' Naruto stated in a commanding tone, a serious expression on his face.

'Minato-kun, I have your information. Would you rather hear it now or do you want to come back to the library and hear in person?' Naruto tapped his chin as he thought before responding.

'I will come back to the library. It will be more beneficial since it is a spy network and my network should be updated on what I know.' Minerva nodded at Naruto's response.

'Very well. I will be waiting.' Naruto and Minerva ended their connection before taking a deep breath of air. Naruto turned to Kurama.

"Minerva-san has the information. We're heading back to the library now." The crimson Exceed nodded before he, Fu and Chomei followed the blonde dragonslayer back to Lupinus Town's library.

After walking back to the library, the two dragonslayers and their Exceed partners sat down in front of the librarian's desk where she was waiting for them.

"Ah, Minato-kun, Fu-chan...you came." She gave the two a grandmotherly grin. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the former Rune Knight.

"Do not waste my time, Minerva-san. Tell me what you have found." Minerva waved her hand at the commanding tone the Ogonna Fuujin used.

"Ma, Ma, don't be so impatient Minato-kun. I was getting to that." Minerva said as she reached into her desk drawers and pulled out a single cream coloured file. She dropped it on the table and Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched it.

"And what is this?" He asked.

"What do you mean? This is your information. You asked to find anything suspicious relating to demons or if it had something to do with Deliora and I did. Well actually I only got the first part, there was nothing relating to Deliora in recent times." Minerva explained. Kurama flew over and picked up the file, opened it and began to view its contents. Naruto read over the kitsune costumed cat's shoulder.

"Hmmm...S-Class mission relating to demons. Apparently there is a cursed island called Galuna Isle located not that far away from Hargeon Port. The island is said to have been cursed causing the inhabitants to transform into demons." Kurama read out loud before laying down the file. Within the file was the mission request page, the little amount of pages describing the situation on the rather unknown island.

"Interesting." Naruto said.

"So what's the status?" Fu asked. Naruto stood up and turned to Fu.

"The mission is an S-Class, I am an SS-Class ranked mage as per that of the Magic Council...this mission can be done by myself, however I will not be sure as to what I may encounter so I will require assistance. You, Wind Dragon, as well as Chomei...will be accompanying Kurama and myself. I will also be assisted another member of the spy network."

"Who?" Fu asked. Naruto raised a hand, thus silencing the Wind Dragonslayer. Naruto removed his Communication Seal from his cloak and pumped a small bit of magic power into it. The group watched as the blonde telepathically made contact with his mystery member. In a few second, the conversation was over and Naruto pocketed the seal.

"Alright, preparations are made. We go to Hargeon Port as of now." Naruto turned to Fu. "Are you capable of airborne travel, Wind Dragon?" Fu blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" She answered intelligently. Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you capable of flight?" He clarified. Fu nodded in understanding.

"Yes, both us can." She gestured to Chomei. Naruto and Kurama then headed out through the doors.

"Then we leave immediately." He said as he and Kurama took off into the sky. Fu and Chomei looked at each other before running outside.

**"Fuuryu no Hayai Tsubasa!" **Two pairs of wings made purely out of wind sprouted out of her back. Chomei performed her **Aera **magic and three pairs of insect-like wings sprouted out of her back. The wings buzzed as the Exceed took off into the air alongside the daughter of Cyclonus.

"Try to keep up, Wind Dragon." Naruto said as he was floating there, waiting for the two. Fu snarled at the blonde.

"As if you can keep up with me. Papa Cyclonus taught me to be the fastest flier through Wind Magic...it's you who will be eating my cloud dust." Fu growled. Naruto gave a challenging glare at the girl.

"Is that a challenge?" He raised an eyebrow at her, a confident smirk plastered on his face. Fu glared back at the blonde, her orange eyes meeting his sapphire ones.

"You bet your ass it's a god damn challenge. I can kick your ass in terms of flight speed anytime, anywhere."

"Very well...now then as I stated before...try to keep up." The blonde and Kurama turned and a sonic boom was heard as the two flew faster than the speed of sound. Another round of sonic booms followed behind theirs due to Fu and Chomei following after them.

* * *

Hargeon Port, Hargeon Town

The people of Hargeon Town walked through the streets with their regular plans in their heads. Shopping, Eating, Working, whatever it was they did for the day, that was what they did and then some. However, they all paused as they heard what sounded like an ear shattering BOOM!

The people on the streets blinked in confusion before a little girl turned skyward and spotted a few black dots.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan, look in the sky! I see birdies!" The little tyke yelled as she pointed to the large expanse of blue. The girl's mother turned in the direction her daughter was pointing in and noticed the black dots were growing larger. A sonic boom was heard once more and the surrounding townspeople looked to see the black dots nearing their location.

A final sonic boom was heard and suddenly a blur of green and yellow landed near them, scattering pieces of the walkway as well as a few people. A smoke cloud resulted from the impact of the objects with the ground.

"HA, TOLD YOU I COULD BEAT YOU IN TERMS OF SPEED!"

"Do not kid yourself, Wind Dragon. I obviously won your little challenge." The smoke cloud cleared and the people looked to see Fu and Naruto glaring at one another, scowls present on their faces.

"As if blondie, you got nothin' on me. Just take your loss like a man."

"I refuse to admit defeat because I did not lose you stubborn female." Naruto growled. Fu's orange eyes narrowed before turning to Kurama and Chomei were floating near them.

"Kurama, Chomei...who won?!" She asked, eager to know the outcome of her race with the Apocalypse Dragonslayer. The two Exceed turned to one another and sighed.

"You humans are such idiots." Kurama grumbled as he facepawed. Chomei nodded as her insect-like wings buzzed rapidly to keep her aloft.

"I concur, Kurama nii."

"Well, Kurama. Who won?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, curious as to know who won. Kurama sighed.

"It was a tie, alright. You both are equal in terms of speed." Naruto and Fu looked at the fox costumed Exceed with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious?" Fu deadpanned.

"I'm afraid that is the truth, Fu-chan." Chomei shrugged. Fu groaned and Naruto kicked a rock out of frustration.

"Me...equal with the Dragonslayer of Wind. Impossible." He muttered. Kurama slapped Naruto on the head causing the Apocalypse Dragonslayer to glare at him.

"What was that for, furball?" Naruto growled. The crimson eyed cat ignored the death glare before speaking.

"Yeah, so Naruto..." Kurama spoke as he rested atop the blonde dragonslayer's head "who is this third party member?" Kurama asked. Naruto sniffed the air before turning in the direction of the Hargeon Train Station.

"She should be arriving now." Naruto said.

As Naruto said that, the sound of the train's whistle pierced the air and the machine that was the bane to all dragonslayers traveled along the tracks and stopped at the station. The doors opened and numerous amounts of people filed out of the train. A woman with long black hair and coal coloured eyes stepped off of the vehicle, a slightly sick look present on her face.

"Ugh, I forgot that transportation isn't good for us." The woman moaned as she brushed her ice blue kimono. The woman then sniffed the air before catching a familiar scent.

"Ah, there he is." She ran in the direction of the scent before stopping in front of Naruti, Fu, Kurama and Chomei. She then pounced on the blonde dragonslayer, hugging him. "Naruto-kun!" She grinned as she tightened her hold on the boy she once called her little brother.

"Haku, a pleasure to see you as well." Naruto rolled his eyes as he pried Haku off of his. Haku huffed as she was forced off of her little brother figure. She brushed back her long black hair before looking at Kurama.

"Kurama, you mangy cat, you." She petted the fox costumed cat on the head. "How have you been? Been keeping Naruto on a leash I presume?" Kurama rolled his eyes.

"It's impossible to control this brat. Though, I must admit he has been less...annoying." Naruto and Kurama glared at each other causing Haku to giggle.

"Same as always it seems." Haku said before clutching her stomach. Kurama and Naruto looked at her oddly.

"Haku, are you well?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Naruto-kun. It's just the train really messed me, stupid piece of metal." Naruto and Fu nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it." They stated simultaneously. Kurama then looked around for a few seconds before turning back to the daughter of Glacia.

"Where's Yuki-chan?" He asked. Haku stood back up as she settled her slightly queasy stomach.

"Yuki-chan's back at home with Zabuza-sama...I mean Tou-san, I can never get rid of the habit of calling my own father that. Anyway, I didn't bring Yuki because she didn't want to come. She said that as long as you and Naruto-kun were there, she had no reason to come. She still sees it as her duty to be my bodyguard when no one reliable is around." She explained. "Oh, and who are you?" Haku said as she took notice of Fu. Fu blinked as she realized it was her being asked the question.

"I'm Fu and this is Chomei." She introduced her Exceed partner. Haku's eyes narrowed as she sniffed Fu, making the mint haired girl back off due to the close proximity between them.

"So...you're a dragonslayer as well. I'm Haku, Ice Dragonslayer and daughter of Glacia." Fu's eyes widened as she registered Haku's scent.

"Oh, ummm yeah well I'm the Wind Dragonslayer, daughter of Cyclonus." Fu informed her fellow dragonslayer. Haku nodded.

"A pleasure to meet another like me and Naruto-kun." Haku said. Naruto turned to look at Haku, interrupting her from continuing any further friendly conversation with the Wind Dragonslayer.

"Ice Dragon, your duties do not lie with that of making conversation. Right now, we are heading to an island known as Galuna where the inhabitants are said to be turning into demons. I have my own motives for taking an interest in the island, but if you would like to do so, you will be granted permission to work alongside Wind Dragon and investigate the cause of the transformation, and if possible, get rid of it." Naruto said.

"I see. Your motives are never revealed, but you were always the secretive type so I will continue to follow you, Naruto-kun. Do what you need to do, I trust Kurama will know when to stop you." Kurama nodded.

"The brat doesn't plan for any conflict in this mission, Haku. Though it depends on if conflict will find us first." Naruto then walked over to the black haired, kimono wearing ice user.

"So...would like to use aerial transport via me carrying you...or would you rather skate?" Fu and Chomei blinked in confusion at that.

'Skate?' They thought with curious glances. Haku noticed said glances and grinned. Being a dragonslayer, her pride wouldn't allow her to rely on another's help in certain tasks and also it gave her the feeling to show off once in a while.

"I'll skate." She stated. Naruto nodded before activating his wind abilities and levitated over to the water's surface. Fu, Chomei and Kurama went airborne as well before looking at Haku who jumped off the ledge and to the waters below. However, just before she was about to touch the water, the air suddenly grew extremely cold.

**_"Hyoryu no Hyoketsu/Ice Dragon's Frozen Soul!" _**Haku said as she touched down. As soon as her sandalled feet touched the ocean's surface, the water froze and a large area of ice formed. Fu and Chomei stared in awe at the powers of the Ice Dragonslayer.

"Now then...where is this Galuna Island?" Haku asked. Naruto's eyes became a shining white as he activated **Mokushiryu no Byakugan**. Using the ability to create holographic manifestations through his eyes' ability, **Memory Projection, **Naruto formed the map that Minerva has found that directed him to the unknown island.

"One hundred miles due north northwest." He answered. Haku nodded before taking a step forward, the water in front of her freezing before she even touched it this time. She then began to walk, her pace increasing as she broke into a run before she was actually ice skating atop the ocean's surface.

"Let's go." Naruto told the other members of his group before flying after Haku. Fu and the two Exceeds followed with a nod.

* * *

Galuna Island, Fiorean Ocean

The cursed island lay in the middle of nowhere, battered by the relentless waves of the ocean. Many years of being hit by waves from one end, the one circular shaped island had been forced into the shape of a crescent moon if one took a bird's eye view of the island. Galuna Island was completely engulfed in forest, save for the single village where the inhabitants were said to have succumbed to the island's 'curse', their physiology changing into that of a demon's.

The three dragonslayers and the two Exceed wandered through the jungles before coming across the village a few minutes after arriving at the cursed island's location. It was now night time Naruto stepped forward as the crowd of villagers surrounded him and his compatriots.

"Who are you?" An elderly man, most likely the leader of the village, spoke as he slammed his staff into the sands.

"Who we are is none of your concern, human." Naruto snarled. "We are merely here to investigate the cause of your demonic epidemic and by extension, cure it." The elderly man and the other villagers gaped in shock.

"We apologize for our rudeness. Judging from your ability to get here, I presume you are all mages?" Haku nodded. "Are you from a legal guild?"

"No." Naruto answered. The villagers immediately went into an uproar as they started yelling about having no need to pay them and them being dark mages and whatnot, however a burst of killing intent from the Apocalypse Dragonslayer silenced them.

"I do not care for your epidemic in actuality. I have my own reasons for coming to this island, but it is NOT to help you pitiful humans." Haku tapped Naruto on the shoulder and the blonde sighed as he noted the look in her eyes that told him to shut or she would hurt him. Though he knew he could easily defeat the Ice Dragonslayer in his current state, the fact that Haku wasn't very hard to put down when enraged made him relent.

"Yes, I apologize for my partner's words. Though it is the truth he speaks, but if we can, we will be able to help you with what is causing your changes. Now then, are you the leader of this village?" Haku asked the elderly man. The man nodded as he slammed his staff on the ground once more.

"Yes, I am Moka. The island of Galuna is inflicted by a curse that is causing our bodies to change into that of demons. The effects are only appearing at night and by day, the curse's effects wear off, but in some people, the effects become permanent and they are unable to revert back to normal during the day time and thus in order to keep them from harming the other villagers due to the insanity they are given, we are forced to kill them." Moka explained.

"I see...is there anything of significance that with respect to the fact that the moon is now purple?" Haku asked as she pointed at the night sky. Indeed, the once silvery moon had become a deep violet. Moka nodded.

"Yes, the moon had turned purple a few years ago, that was when the curse began." Moka said. The villagers then removed the robes that they wore and revealed to the group, their ailment. Their eyes widened as they saw the villagers with clawed hands and feet, some bearing horns on their heads, others with extended canines and enlarged jaws. Certain parts of their bodies were now covered with scaled skin with black spots.

"The moon's light would shine on our village and the magical power of the purple moon would change our bodies into their demonic forms." The elderly man said as his form suddenly changed into that of a purple skinned demon with black dots as he stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the lavender moon.

"So that's how it happens." Kurama mused. "And I'm guessing since the moon is the cause..." Moka nodded.

"Yes...the only way to stop this epidemic...is to destroy the moon." He stated with a serious expression. Fu and Chomei's eyes widened.

"D-D-Destroy the moon?!" They exclaimed. "But the moon is extremely far away and even then, the moon is most likely bigger than how it appears so it would take a lot of power to even destroy it." Moka nodded in agreement.

"It will, but it is the only way." Haku stared at the lavender moon before sighing.

"Naruto-kun, what's the plan?" She asked her fellow dragonslayer. The blonde looked at the **Ice Magic **user before looking at Kurama.

"See if you can find anything beyond the village." He instructed. The red eyed Exceed spread his feathered wings, much to the surprise of the villagers, and then flew up into the air and looked around before spotting a large temple in the distance.

"OI, THERE'S A TEMPLE OF SOME SORT UP AHEAD!" He yelled.

True to his word, Kurama had spotted that there was another piece of infrastructure along with the village. It seemed that deep within the heart of the Galunan jungles was a single, large temple. The temple was made entirely out of stone, shaped into that of a pyramid of some sort, similar to that of what the ancient Aztecs once built. Naruto turned to Moka.

"Does that temple hold any significance to your people or to the island?" Naruto asked. Moka shook his head.

"Not really. It's most likely from the civilization that lived here before us, during the early times of Earthland."

"Very well. Come on...we're going to that temple." He said as he took off towards the temple. Haku, Fu and the two Exceed followed behind the fast moving blonde. As they sped through the jungles of Galuna Island, the trio of dragonslayers and the Exceed duo suddenly came to a stop.

"Oi, Naruto why the hell did we stop?!" Fu asked. Naruto didn't answer, merely raising a hand at the Wind Dragonslayer.

"Hush, Wind Dragon." Fu blinked as Naruto raised his head and sniffed the air, his ears twitching as well. Fu and Haku followed his actions and suddenly they all gained confused facial expressions.

"What...is that?" Haku asked.

"I know. It smells sort of like...rat." Fu said.

"More like mouse." Chomei corrected her dragonslayer partner. Naruto turned in the direction of the scent and placed his right foot behind his left before concentrating his magic power. The sound of stomping met their ears and the group turned to see the trees beginning to rustle. Birds flew out from their perches as a large shadow towered over the trees. They all looked to the skies as the moon shadowed the image of what seemed to be a giant mouse.

"Is that mouse wearing a maid's outfit?!" Kurama yelled in disbelief. The giant mouse had light blue fur and was actually wearing a black and pink maid outfit. A frilly pink apron was worn around its waist and a white bonnet was atop its head. The mouse's yellow eyes stared down at them before it snapped it jaws, releasing loud, yet somehow terrifying squeaks at them.

Chomei and Kurama acted on instinct at seeing the rodent and began to hiss and meow.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT, KURAMA, CHOMEI!" Naruto yelled to the two winged felines, his growing comically large and his eyes becoming circular and lacked irises and pupils. Naruto then raised his arms and twin twisters formed around them, however just as he was about to attack, Haku sped past him and leaped into the air.

"You've gotten enough fun these past years, Naruto-kun. Now it's my turn." The daughter of Glacia spoke with a wide grin, exposing her sharp canines. The mouse squeaked as it raised its large, clawed forelimb to slam it down on Haku, however Haku spun in midair and crashed a powerful kick against the mouse's fist.

**"Ice Magic: Freeze!" **She yelled the name of the most basic spell in the field of ice magic. The blow was quite powerful as it clashed against the rodent's fist, stopping it cold, both literally and figuratively. Ice crawled up the mouse's limb and froze the fist as well as a bit of its wrist. Haku formed claws out of ice on her hands and latched onto the mouse's frozen flesh.

The mouse's eyes widened in shock as it looked at its frozen fist before seeing Haku climbing onto its hand before speeding up its forearm. The mouse began shaking the limb to get Haku off, but the Ice Dragonslayer began using a high level of agility to jump from the mouse's arm to the other arm and back again. Her claws of frozen water were trailing along the mouse's flesh whenever she made contact with it, cutting deep enough to cause bleeding and then freezing the blood thus leaving a trail of crystalline crimson behind her.

When Haku saw she was close enough, having reached just below the shoulder of the left arm, she stomped down and ice formed beneath her feet.

**"Ice Magic: Straight Shot!" **A pillar of ice shot out from the ice beneath her feet and shot her straight towards the mouse's face. The yellow eyed rodent stared in shock as Haku moved at high speeds towards it. The daughter of Zabuza then raised her ice claws and raked them down the mouse's face.

**"Ice Magic: Bi-Frost!" **She roared. Blood spilled from the claw marks that formed only for them to suddenly freeze over, forming red ice. The mouse squeaked in pain from the intense feeling of cold it felt on its body. Red ice and regular blue ice spread across the mouse's body, but not entirely. It spotted the black haired woman and aimed to attack her.

Haku then crashed her fists together, her pupils becoming vertical slits as she drew upon her dragonslayer magic reserves.

**"Hyoryu no Haraben!" **Twin tails of ice sprouted out of Haku's rear where her tail bone would be located. She then spun and lashed out with the whip-like tails of ice, leaving behind frozen scar tissue from the numerous attacks she dealt towards the gargantuan rodent, stopping its attempt to strike at her. As Haku landed on the ground she sped off towards the mouse once more before meeting its stomach, ice coating her fists in the shape of fangs.

**"HYORYU NO HYOTENGAKA!" **The attack struck forth and nailed the gigantic mouse in the stomach and suddenly a large burst of ice enveloped the giant rodent, spreading along its entire body before stopping. Haku landed on the ground dusting herself off before patting the ice sculpture she now made.

"Not too bad since I haven't really been using my Dragonslayer abilities that much in the past four years since you left, Naruto-kun." Haku grinned toothily. Naruto looked at the giant mouse, an expression of pain frozen onto its face. Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

"Well done." He commented.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Fu stared in shock at her fellow female dragonslayer. "How did you get such an attack to spread over such a wide area like the mouse's body."

"Twenty one years of practice, Fu-san...which is pretty much my entire life right there." Haku smiled. Fu's orange eyes sparkled before bowing to Haku.

"You are my role model." Haku blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh please, you jest. I'm not THAT good. If you want to see a true dragonslayer in action then you should have seen Naruto-kun when he and I sparred. His dragonslayer magic is unstoppable." Fu nodded as she remembered what had been the outcome between that large battle between the blonde, the two members of Grimoire Heart and the Head Captain of the Rune Knights.

All three were downed...by one man. Although he did get knocked out and seemed close to death's door.

"I've had the chance to see it in action. Truly a terrifying scene." Fu commented. Naruto gave a smirk of pride at being complimented on his dragonslayer skills before turning in the direction of where the mouse had come from.

"Come on...we have to continue moving forward. We obviously have some competition." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Haku and Chomei blinked in confusion.

"The rodent was obviously not a wild animal due to the clothing it wore and the fact that it seemed to be ready to fight...as if it were guarding or protecting something...or someone." Naruto said. He quickly coated his right arm in wind magic and made slashing motion with the arm.

"I will find what I need...I will find Deliora." He growled out as the icy rodent suddenly shattered into cleanly cut pieces of ice.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Akuma Deliora)**

Galuna Temple

"Huh?" A female voice spoke in a confused tone. The owner of the voice was a rather curvaceous woman who had blue eyes, long pink hair which was tied into two pigtails and large breasts. A choker was worn around her neck and a purple and pink spaghetti strap dress in addition to a pair of black leggings and high heeled sandals completed the outfit. A pair of large white strips, similar to that of wings came from the back of the girl's outfit.

"Is something wrong, Sherry?" A short male asked. The male was named Yuka Suzuki. Yuka was a very petite man with dark coloured eyes and dark blue hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a green one tail coat with a white strip going down the middle of the coat and a pair of brown boots. His most noticeable feature however, were his large eyebrows.

"Someone...managed to defeat my lovely Angelica!" Sherry screamed as she clutched the sides of her head in fright.

"WHAAAAAT?!" The voice of one Toby echoed throughout the ruins of the restored temple. Toby was a tall, lean young man who had decorated his face to look similar to that of a dog's. He had tanned skin which had lean muscle beneath it. A pair of dog-like ears grew out of the mop of dark brown hair, his dark eyes were extremely circular and the lower part of his face was similar to that of a dog's muzzle, down to the small black nose. He wore no shirt, but wore a pair of dark blue, baggy pants and dark brown, bordering on black, boots.

"We have visitors it seems." Another voice said.

"Lyon-sama, what should we do?" Sherry asked the owner of the fourth voice, now identified as Lyon.

Lyon Vastia, the other student of Ice Mage master, Ur. Lyon was a young man with spiky silvery-blue hair and dark coloured eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with a yellow stripe going down the middle of it, dark coloured pants which were tucked into a pair of silver, armoured greaves. The outfit was completed with a large white cape which had a wide collar and gold trimming. A silver helmet was worn over the upper half of his skull leaving only his mouth and nose visible.

"Well given that our guests might be arriving soon, as they will no doubt discover the temple...Sherry, I suggest you, Toby and Yuka go and _greet _them." Lyon grinned. The other three members of Team Lyon nodded and headed out to meet their guests.

"And what of me, Lyon-sama?" Asked Zalty, the fifth member of Team Lyon. Zalty was a short individual who had tanned skin, but the majority of his body was hidden beneath the large clothing he wore. Said clothing consisted of a dark green tunic over a dark orange shirt, dark brown pants and a pair of dark brown boots. A red and gold mask was worn to cover up a majority of Zalty's face with the gold lines making a pattern similar to that of a cat's face. A pair of blue lines and a blue symbol of unknown significance decorated the mask as well. Olive green hair stretched over the young Zalty's back and appeared to be slightly spiky.

"Zalty, you shall remain here in case the other three are to be defeated by the intruders. I will go and prepare the Moon Drip ritual." Zalty nodded, a wide grin on his face.

"As you command, Lyon-sama." Zalty spoke. Lyon nodded before heading back to the underground chamber of the temple. Lyon walked through the lengthy hallway, ignoring the increasing darkness because as he continued walking, an eerie violet light met his eyes. Lyon entered through the doorway at the end of the hallway before coming to a stop in front of a gargantuan room that was large enough to fit at least three large ships inside.

Lyon gave an insane looking grin as he looked up at the large object within the room.

"Soon...you will awaken and I will finally surpass my teacher and do what she could not." The object within the room was a large chunk of ice the size of a glacier. The blue ice was transparent and allowed Lyon to view the creature within.

The creature was large, but it was impossible to tell what the actual colour of it was since the power of the Moon Drip caused the purple moonlight to focus on the frozen creature. The creature was obviously of demonic origin though, that much could be told. It was large, muscular and wore a single loincloth to cover its groin area. A large amount of sharp teeth lined its jaws and sharp claws were on its hands and feet. Long hair fell from its head down to just past its large and broad shoulders. Its eyes, an evil looking violet due to the moonlight, shone within the ice.

"I WILL REVIVE AND KILL YOU...DELIORA!" Lyon laughed as he watched the large magic seal appear above the icy prison of the demon of Zeref.

**"Sacred Magic: Moon Drip!" **Lyon said as he activated the ancient magic that began to undo Ur's **Ice Make: Iced Shell** technique.

"Now it's just a matter of time before you meet the inevitable, Deliora."

* * *

Outside the Galuna Temple, Galuna Island

The two Exceed and three dragonslayers stopped a few meters outside the large entrance to the Galuna Temple, its dark caverns seeming as if it were awaiting their arrival.

"So we finally made it to the temple." Fu commented. The wind blew through their hair, Fu taking the opportunity to eat the moving air molecules and satisfy the slight hunger pang she was feeling.

"Let's go." Naruto said, however he paused when the earth began to rumble. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the cracked earth outside the aged temple before a large earthen fist burst out of the ground. Naruto backflipped to avoid the strike before landing. Another fist escaped its earthen confines before the hands found their grip. The earth groaned and cracked and with a mighty roar, the owner of those hands burst forth.

A large golem burst out of the ground, its hollow eyes staring at the intruders. Naruto growled at the golem before raising his face mask, signifying he wasn't here to mess around with some piece of earth.

"Hehehehe, seems as though you people don't know where you all are." Sherry spoke as she walked out of the entrance of the temple. Yuka and Toby flanked the pink haired girl.

"You will not be allowed to enter the temple and stop the Moon Drip." Yuka glared at the group.

"Moon Drip?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, Moon Drip. The process of channeling the magic power of the purple moon to undo the act of any magic. The properties of the moon's magical power border on that of a god's. It can undo any spell...even the mighty **Ice Make: Iced Shell."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "So Deliora is here?" He asked. The three members of Team Lyon took a step back in shock.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Toby exclaimed, his face being comically angry.

"I didn't. The fact that you reacted in such a fashion merely confirmed my suspicions." Naruto said. "Now I suggest you weaklings step out of my way...or I will be forced to use lethal force in order to make sure you do not get in my way." Fu and Haku knew Naruto meant he was threatening to kill them so the Wind Dragonslayer took the opportunity to divert the blonde's attention.

"Oi, why don't you go on into the temple with Haku and Kurama. Chomei and I can handle these three...four if you count the golem." Fu said. Naruto glared at the green haired dragonslayer of Wind before nodding.

"Show no mercy." He stated before looking at Haku and Kurama. "Move out."

"OI, STOP!" Yuka yelled only for the three to suddenly vanish in streak of their respective elements, Naruto appeared to dissolve into the wind, Haku disappeared in a cloud frost and Kurama in a wisp of flame.

"What the...?" Toby stared in shock only for him to turn back and receive a fist to the face. Toby clutched his face in pain before Chomei appeared above him and her arm changed into that of the Kabutomushi's exoskeleton covered leg. The sharp limb nearly speared through Toby had Sherry's golem not deflected it with a punch. A large scratch formed, cutting a few inches deep showing just how sharp the leg was.

Sherry smirked. "You will never be able to defeat my **Doll Play Magic**. My Golem Doll will crush you both." Sherry grinned widely. Fu's eyes narrowed and Chomei changed her other arm into that of its Kabutomushi form, her insect-like wings buzzing rapidly.

"I'd like to see you try." Fu said.

"Very well. Toby, get her." Toby shook his head as he got over the pain he had felt on his face from Fu's initial strike. He then held up his hands and his nails lengthened into claws before they took on a green colour.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Kokuten)**

"My paralysis poison will end her before she will even realize it." Toby smirked before taking off. Fu stood completely still, arms crossed in an uncaring manner. Toby released a battle cry and brought down his claws only for Chomei to intervene and slap away his arm with one of her beetle limbs. Toby's eyes widened before he suddenly had to block a counter strike from Fu's other sharpened beetle limb.

"You think you can keep up, dog boy?" Chomei asked with a hiss. Toby's eyes narrowed before he charged forth. He slashed downwards, but Chomei flew out of the way and struck with both sharpened limbs. Toby quickly ducked and lashed out with a spin kick. He then went with the momentum to strike with his heel which Chomei ducked under before bringing down both clawed hands.

Chomei quickly flew up in between his arms as he had unknowingly left a space between then. She then spread apart her transformed hands and deflected the strike before she grew the kabutomushi's horn. The sharp horn stabbed into the canine-like man's chest, but not deep enough to kill him. Chomei removed her horn before slashing repeatedly with her kabutomushi limbs. Lines of red decorated the dog-like man's body before Chomei spun and lashed out with her whip-like tail. Toby skidded backwards and Chomei then flew up into the air and performed a loop-de-loop, her wings buzzing rapidly as she picked up speed and crashed headfirst, stabbing the blunt side of her horn into Toby's stomach so as to kill him.

Toby howled in pain, coughing up blood and bile as he went soaring through the air. Chomei smirked as she reverted her limbs back to normal and her horn shrunk back into her forehead.

"Now then...you were saying something about beating us?" Chomei stated with overconfidence. Sherry nodded as she sent her golem forth. The golem released a roar as it shot a punch towards the Exceed, moving faster than one would expect from a giant of its size. Chomei was suddenly sent flying through the air, but managed to steady herself. The golem went to follow up with another punch, but Fu appeared in front of the earthen behemoth and raised her arms, crossing them in front of each other, coating them wind.

**_"Fuuryu no Yokuken/Wind Dragon's Wing Blades!" _**She cried out. She slashed both arms in a downward diagonal direction. The golem suddenly froze in place before a large X formed on the golem's body before it feel apart, becoming nothing but rubble.

"ARGH, DAMN YOU BITCH!" Sherry roared as she channeled magic into a pile of rocks. **"Doll Play Magic: Rock Doll!" **A large rock beast formed from the pile of rocks, roaring at the Wind Dragonslayer. However, before the beast or Fu could attack each other, Yaku appeared, magic seals appearing in front of each hand.

**"Wave Magic: Bullet!" **Two bullets of pure magic shot forth. Fu quickly jumped and rolled out of the way as the bullets impacted with her previous location causing the ground to shatter. Fu's eyes widened.

"He's stronger than he appears...but not stronger than a dragonslayer." Fu's pupils became vertical slits and she took a deep breath. A grey-green magic seal formed in front of her jaws as she reared her head back.

**"Fuuryu no Hoko!" **A large twister spiraled out of her mouth. Yuka and Sherry stared in shock as they watched the attack.

"She's a dragonslayer?!" Sherry exclaimed. Yuka quickly clapped his hands together a magic seal formed.

**"Wave Magic: Shield!" **Yuka yelled as a shield of deep blue magic energy formed in front of him. The large twister clashed with the shield before it was suddenly nullified. Fu stared in confusion as her attack dispersed as if it were never there.

"What the...?" She growled before taking off towards Yuka only for Sherry's Rock Doll to jump down. Fu quickly stopped running and jumped out of the way. As the Rock Doll landed, Fu leaped and spun around.

**_"Fuuryu no Rankyaku/Wind Dragon's Storm Leg!" _**A wave of wind blades flew forth from her rapidly spinning leg and crashed into the rock behemoth sending it skidding backwards with a few slash marks on it.

"My Rock Doll is tougher than the Golem, weakling. Rock Doll, crush her!" Yuka and the Rock Doll ran alongside each other and Fu's eyes twitched as she was called a weakling.

"Oh, that bitch did not just call me weak." She mumbled to herself before channeling her magic into her feet. A magic seal formed beneath her feet before she took off.

Yuka and the Rock doll paused in their charges, looking around for the girl who seemed to have disappeared. Suddenly the Wind Dragonslayer appeared above Yuka.

**_"Fuuryu no Kaze Kiwa/Wind Dragon's Wind Edge!" _**She cried out, her fist surrounded by a storm of swirling wind currents. Yaku's eyes widened as the attack neared him before he sent out a pulse of magic energy which took the form a dome around the blue haired boy.

**"Wave Magic: Shield!" **He yelled. The attack clashed with the shield causing it to nullify and Fu's eyes widened once more.

"Again, you stopped my attack." Fu growled as she quickly used the force of the strike to pivot and rotate her body, thus effectively avoiding the punch to her abdomen from the Rock Doll. Sherry smirked.

'As long as Yuka keep nullifying her magic attacks, there's now way she can win, even if she is a dragonslayer.' The pink haired beauty thought. Yuka quickly fired off another round of magic bullets at Fu, who quickly dodged the volley only to raise her arms and block the strike from the Rock Doll. Fu quickly ducked as she felt movement behind her, only to relax slightly when she saw it was her Exceed partner.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Mahou Taisen)**

Chomei suddenly released a glow as her body suddenly began to morph. The tattoo of a Kabutomushi beetle which was on the back of her neck suddenly grew and snaked its way around her body, transforming the feline into the insect. Two wings and a single tail formed, an equivalent of three tails, which was enough power to end this fight in Chomei's mind.

**"Bug Buzz!" **The horse sized Kabutomushi yelled. Chomei then fluttered her wings rapidly, a screeching sound heard by all. Fu clutched her ears in pain along with Yuka and Sherry. The Rock Doll was unaffected though and seeing its master in pain made it see Chomei as an obvious enemy. It charged forth and Chomei stopped buzzing her wings before lashing out with her tail, now covered with a few sharp spikes. The light green rear appendage shot forth and stabbed itself through the Rock Doll's shoulders, knees and stomach, sending it to the ground before Chomei swiped its head clean off.

Fu rubbed her ears before glaring at Chomei.

"You idiot furball...you nearly deafened me." The transformed cat sweatdropped and chuckled, scratching her horn in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot you have sensitive hearing and that **Bug Buzz** affects ALL people." Chomei chuckled nervously as Fu's glare intensified. Fu then took off towards Yuka and reared back her fist before shooting it forward. Yuka released a cry of pain as he was struck in the cheek. He tumbled through the air before righting himself. He looked up in time to see Fu descending towards him, taking a deep breath. Her chest swelled as wind and magic energy built up within her lungs before releasing it.

**_"Fuuryu no Daitoppa/Wind Dragon's Great Breakthrough!" _**She yelled as she unleashed a powerful blast of wind. The wind bullet sped towards Yuka who formed his **Wave Magic: Shield **and stopped the attack. Fu then twisted and slammed an axe kick onto the shield only for it to stop her physical blow. Fu growled as she continued to strike at the dome shaped shield.

"YOU BASTARD, PUT DOWN THE DOME SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" She growled. She punched the dome, causing it to deflect another one of her strike. Chomei then flew towards the dome and crashed into it with enough force that her horn broke through the defense and slammed into Yuka's arm, injuring the limb. The blue haired man rolled along the ground, clutching the pained limb.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Chomei quickly turned to see Sherry call upon another one of her dolls, this time it was a large, walking tree with a face one would see on a Jack-O-Lantern. The Tree Doll raised its wooden fist, aiming to crush the Wind Dragonslayer, but Fu suddenly vanished in a blur of speed. She then reappeared behind it and the Tree Doll released a hollow laugh before as it observed nothing happened to it...only to freeze as its body was revealed to have been sliced into splinters. Fu stood back up, her hands coated in wind in the shape of claws.

**_"Fuuryu no Kamikaze no Tsume/Wind Dragon's Holy Wind Claws!" _**The Tree Doll fell at the might of the Wind Dragonslayer before she turned to see Yuka standing back up to his feet and Sherry fuming with rage at having three of her dolls beaten.

"Well, Fu-chan...your opponent is releasing a pulse of magic thus interrupting with the flow of magic around and in your attacks, thus nullifying them."

"So how did you counter it?"

"The dome is strong, but if you hit it at a high enough velocity and with enough force, it should break through and strike the big eyebrow-ed freak." Chomei said as she finally took notice of those angular eyebrows. Fu nodded as she saw Yaku set his sights on her and Sherry summon another Rock Doll.

Chomei sprouted another wing, giving her three wings and a tail, and took off towards the Rock Doll, slamming into it and sending it flying through the air. While Chomei did that, Fu sped towards the Wave Magic user. Yaku raised his hands and magic seals formed in front of them.

**"Wave Magic: Bullets!"**

**_"Fuuryu no Rasendangan/Wind Dragon's Spiraling Bullet!"_** The wind bullets collided with the magic bullets in midair causing small explosions in the air. Fu then inhaled the winds from the explosions, fueling her strength before taking off at high speeds. She then rushed towards Yaku who quickly formed his shield and smirked.

"Give it up." He told her as he watched her continue her charge. "You will never break through this defense. Your bug-cat...thing got lucky, but you will never break it again."

"Then I pity you." She said causing Yaku's eyes to widen as Fu's speed suddenly increased as she sprouted two pairs of wings on her back. "Because I'm about to break it." She supported her statement with a powerful headbutt that smashed through the dome and into the blue haired boy's stomach causing him to cough up spittle and a bit of blood, the wind was also forced out of his lungs. Yaku tumbled along the ground before slamming into the wall of the aged temple, unconscious.

Fu then turned to see Chomei finishing off Sherry's Rock Doll. Fu then disappeared in a gust of wind before reappearing in front of the pink haired woman.

"So I'm weak, huh?" She snarled at the blue eyed woman. Sherry stuttered as she tried to find her words, but the fear she was currently feeling as she stared into the angry eyes of the Wind Dragonslayer silenced her vocal cords. Fu snarled before punching the woman hard against her skull causing her head to spin before she collapsed like a rag doll on the floor.

"You're the one who's weak, bitch." Fu said before spitting on the ground near the girl. Chomei's body glowed a blue-green colour as she reverted back into her feline state, the kabutomushi tattoo reforming on the back of her neck as she did so.

"Alright, Naruto, Kurama nii-chan and Haku are waiting for us." Chomei said before flying off into the temple, Fu following right behind her.

* * *

Inside-Galuna Temple

Haku, Kurama and Naruto entered the temple grounds, walking through the long, dark corridors. Naruto took note of the fact that the temple, which seemed to be much older than how it looked, smelled that way as well.

"Strange...this temple shouldn't look like how it does currently." Naruto commented.

"Why not, brat?" Kurama asked.

"The temple smells older than how it should. Given by how it looks...one can only assume that someone took the time to restore the temple and it is unlikely the locals of the village would do so since they had never even set foot in this place. Their scents are not present in here at all so that leaves our mystery assailants...but why would they want to revive this temple?" Naruto asked, now talking more to himself than to his fellow dragonslayer and Exceed partner.

"Maybe there's something in here worth the restoration, like oh I don't know...Deliora." Haku stated bluntly.

"But what would THEY want with Deliora?" Kurama added his own question. The trio remained in silence as they continued to traverse the hallways, Kurama providing light as he used his crimson flames to do so. They continued to walk for many a minute before a purple glow caught their eyes.

"What is that, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed before shaking his head.

"The energy coming from it...it is similar to that of the magic power surrounding the island. This must be the cause of their transformations, the source of what is so very wrong about this island." Naruto said as he took off towards it. Kurama and Haku followed after the son of Acnologia before they stopped.

Upon entering the room, they noticed the large space they were in, however they noticed the room was empty and that though the violet rays of moonlight entered the chambers, there seemed to be something else beyond it identified by the fact that the light seemed to be more concentrated at the end of the following corridor.

"We should continue down there." Kurama said as he pointed at the corridor. Naruto nodded before taking a step forward, only to withdraw his foot, spin on his heel and lash out with a brutal spin kick. Kurama and Haku stared in shock as they took notice of an orb-like object crashing into the walls of the chamber.

A laugh then filled the air of the room and the two dragonslayers and one Exceed looked around the room, the laughter bouncing off all the walls.

"Well, well, well...it seems we DO have some intruders." Zalty laughed as he withdrew the teal coloured orb from the wall. Naruto growled as he looked at Zalty.

"Get out of my way, human...or I shall be forced to deal with you in a manner not to your liking." Zalty laughed.

"So you think, but you will find to be most difficult my blonde friend...or should I say Ogonna Fuujin." Zalty grinned widely as Naruto's eyes narrowed, adjusting the face mask he had put up prior to his entry into the temple.

"I do not hesitate to kill, human. Now get out of my path...and I will be lenient towards you." Naruto growled. Zalty chuckled and merely responded with a toss of the teal orb.

**(Insert Music: Naruto-Raising the Fighting Spirit)**

**"Fast Forward!" **He muttered. Naruto's eyes widened as the orb sped towards him at speeds he barely kept up with only for the the orb to retreat back to Zalty's hands and shoot towards him at a different angle. Naruto grabbed the orb, gritting his teeth as the force caused him to skid backwards slightly. He held up the orb and crushed it in his grip before taking off towards Zalty.

The mask wearing member of Team Lyon gaped in shock as Naruto appeared in his face. He then grabbed Zalty by the mask and slammed him into the wall of the temple, causing an imprint to form before forming a wind blade.

**"Kaze no Yaiba!" **Naruto snarled as he position the wind blade at Zalty's heart, however when Naruto was about to strike he took notice of something strange about the male before him. He sniffed Zalty and his eyes narrowed.

"You sound and look like a male...yet you have the scent of perfume and you smell strongly of estrogen and progesterone. Just who or what are you?" Zalty chuckled as he stared at Naruto.

"You would know me quite well, but I think we could talk about these matters later...Fuujin-kun." Zalty's voice suddenly changed into that of a female's, a voice Naruto remembered all too well. However before he could say or do anything, Zalty suddenly held out a hand.

**"Rewind!"** The teal orb was reassembled and shot back towards Zalty, striking Naruto's spine in the process. Zalty then kicked Naruto in the stomach and with amazing agility, backflipped out of harm's way...or so he thought.

Kurama fired a crimson sphere of flame from his feline jaws, but Zalty quickly fast forwarded the flames, affecting the amount of oxygen in it and caused it to decrease and the flame to dissipate. Haku then dove down from above, her hands coated in claws of ice.

**"Hyoryu no Tososo!" **The claws slammed down on Zalty's previous location as he jumped out of the way. The ground froze as she made contact with it and Haku then followed up quickly by shooting her hands forward and an ice blue magic seal formed in front of her.

**"ICE MAGIC: ARCTIC TUNNEL!" **A powerful blizzard in the form of a funnel, shot towards Zalty only for the member of Team Lyon to cartwheel out of the way before hopping up to the higher levels of the chamber. However, Kurama flew up after her and coated his paw with red flame. The flames fashioned themselves into the shape of a fist, but Zalty quickly extinguished the oxygen supply for the flames before grabbing Kurama and throwing him out of the way.

"HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Haku exclaimed. Naruto snarled.

"Like hell you will!" He channeled his **Wind Magic **into his feet and a grey-green magic seal formed beneath them. **"Fuuton: Shunpo no Fuujin!" **He then vanished into the wind before reappearing in front of Zalty, frightening the green haired man. Naruto roared as he brought his wind encased leg down upon the suspicious male.

**"Fuuton: Kazegiri!" **The wind arc shot forth from Naruto's leg sending Zalty to the ground with a large diagonal cut stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. Zalty clutched the bleeding wound before jumping off of the rocks that jutted out of the aged temple chamber before a violet magic seal appeared beneath him.

**"HYORYU NO HOKO!"**

**"GOUKAKYU!"**

The raging fireball and roaring twister of frost sped towards the masked man, only for said man to grin widely as he vanished in a pillar of purple light just before being struck. Naruto cursed as the attacks met in an explosion of steam and smoke.

**"Teleportation Magic." **He muttered. "Oh how I hate that type of magic."

"So he got away, no big deal. It's not like he was important like those other three...besides it only solidifies your point that there's something here." Naruto nodded as Haku patted him on the shoulder.

"Naruto...you know you can tell us things. There's no one we could talk to anyway, except for Zabuza-sama." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Haku...he's your Tou-san, call him as such. He's been begging you for the entirety of the four years I was there and you still struggle to do that." Haku giggled as Naruto gained a mischievous grin on his face. Kurama chuckled at Naruto's joke, a sign that his humanity was flickering in and out of existence. Naruto then looked at the place where Zalty had last been.

'So...you're that girl from Grimoire Heart huh? Interesting...but what could you want from this?' He thought. The three then continued into the chasms of the Galuna Temple, moving deeper into the final chamber.

As they entered said final chamber, they all had to squint due to the brightness of the moonlight in the room. Haku quickly slammed her palm on the ground.

**_"Hyoryu no Hyojinheki/Ice Dragon's Ice Wall!" _**The wall of crystalline water molecules appeared and refracted the light of the violet moon and the magic energy away from them allowing for clear sight. Despite the ice distorting the image slightly, they were able to see the violet moon rays shining down on a large chunk of what appeared to be...

"Is that ice?" Kurama asked. Haku looked at it and licked her lips hungrily.

"Oh yeah and big piece too...but there's something in there." Haku said as she pointed at the dark figure within the ice. Naruto nodded.

"I see it, but there seems to be magic power coming from somewhere." Naruto inhaled, eating the magic energy and drawing it from its source. After he did so for a few seconds he caught the point of origin and jumped out from behind Haku's ice wall and landed next to Lyon who was busy with the Moon Drip ritual.

"You do know that tampering with forces beyond your control is not something you humans should be doing." Naruto said in a stoic tone. Lyon was so startled that the magic energy flickered for a moment, but he regained control of it and steadied the flow of moonlight onto the melting ice.

"What the...Who are you?! Where's Zalty, he should have stopped you!" Lyon yelled. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the helmet wearing man in front of him.

"Your subordinate abandoned the fight. It was three against one, the odds were in our favour. Now tell me...what do you want with Deliora?" Naruto growled out. Lyon smirked as he watched the beam of violet moonlight fall onto Deliora's icy prison.

"My master, Ur, failed to defeat the demon because I know that demons are immortal. Even the magic of Iced Shell wouldn't have been able to stop a monster of this magnitude, so I decided that to surpass my master and finally show the world that I am a supreme Ice Mage...I will revive the demon and smite it with my own magic!" Lyon grinned before laughing like an insane maniac.

Naruto stared at Lyon with his sharp canines bared.

"You cannot be more idiotic, human. True, your teacher failed in her efforts to stop the demon, but you want to revive it mainly to prove your strength?! You humans really are lacking in mental strength." Naruto said. Lyon growled as he slammed his fist against his palm, a pale blue magic circle forming in front of him.

"I'll show you idiotic. Besides, who are you to stop me?!" Naruto snarled as the wind picked up around him, his magic power spiking and killer intent becoming more potent.

"I am someone you do not want to engage in combat with." He growled at the shocked Lyon. Naruto took a dtep towards Lyon, who took a step back in fear before shaking his head to rid himself of it.

**"ICE MAKE: TIGER!" **A large tiger made entirely of ice formed from the magic seal and sped towards Naruto, only for Haku to dive down from above where she had positioned herself and smashed the tiger into shards before eating them.

"Ahhh, that was refreshing and delicious. Now then, you're an ice mage and if you were taught by Ur as you claimed...your ice must taste delightful." Haku said as she licked her lips savoring the first sample she ate. Lyon's eyes widened as he stared at Haku. Kurama then floated next to Naruto, paws alight with crimson flame.

"Just...Just what are you three?"

"None of your business." Kurama hissed as he threw a red fireball at Lyon who jumped out of the way only for Haku to appear to his right and strike him in the ribs. He grunted in pain before casting another spell.

**"Ice Make: Swallows!" **A flock of small birds made of ice flew towards Haku who grinned widely as she slid into a fighting stance. She twisted and turned as she used numerous knife-hand strikes to shatter the birds of ice, sometimes even going so far as to leap up and crunch the birds of frozen water in her jaws.

**"ICE MAKE: WOLVES!" **The two wolves of ice rushed towards Haku, but she merely grabbed one wolf by its muzzle and slammed it into the ground, shattering its head before going into a handstand and leaping above the second wolf as it tried to bit her. As she landed on the ground, the wolf was already in mid-jump, but Haku slammed her fists together and her hands became coated in ice in the shape of sharp teeth.

**"Hyoryu no Hyotekaga!"** She yelled as she crushed the ice wolf's head with her fangs. She then turned to see Lyon form a large magic seal as he called upon an equally large amount of his reserves.

"You may have defeated those spells, but you will not conquer this one...**ICE MAKE: DRAGON!" **The large reptile of ice flew forth towards Haku who smirked as she took in a deep inhalation of air. Ice swirled into her mouth, taking some of the ice from the stray shards that flew from the dragon Lyon was using.

"You should know something..." Haku said calmly as she watched the ice dragon near her. She bared her canines as she readied her attack, a large magic seal forming in front of her. "You shouldn't use ice dragons on the Ice Dragonslayer!"

Lyon's eyes widened as Haku let loose a powerful burst of magic power as she reared her head back and exhaled.

**"HYORYU NO HOKO!" **She roared. The large blast of ice clashed with the dragon that Lyon made and it seemed as if the two attacks were evenly matched. However, Lyon's eyes widened as he saw cracks form on his dragon's body. The dragon then gave one last roar before it was shattered and Lyon was sent careening through the air, only to meet the floor as Naruto appeared above him and choke slam him into the ground.

"Dragon...slayer?" He questioned as he looked at Haku. Naruto nodded in confirmation before holding up Lyon and taking off his helmet.

"You have no use for this since we do have no idea who the hell you are." Naruto said as tossed the aside the piece of steel. Lyon gritted his teeth as he felt the pain of being struck with the force of a dragon's roar attack.

"Now tell me, human...you wish to revive Deliora, correct?" Lyon nodded.

"The Moon Drip process will undo the Iced Shell and free the demon." Naruto smirked.

"Good, because I planned to release Deliora myself...only not to defeat it. Your services have expired now that you are of no use to me as of this moment." Lyon's eyes widened only to see black as Naruto tossed his aside like a rag doll. Lyon was about to get back up only for a powerful wind bullet to drive itself into his body sending him spiraling into the wall causing a few rocks to fall atop of him, knocking him unconscious.

"Haku, I will need you to take the human and get outside...I have some business with the demon." Naruto growled, his eyes changing into the that of his draconian father's. The black haired dragonslayer stared at the taller man, the person she had once called 'little brother'. Naruto took a few steps towards the ice encased Deliora, Kurama flapping his wings next to the blonde.

"I said go, Haku." Naruto said with a forceful tone. Haku nodded before leaving with the unconscious Lyon. When Naruto saw that Haku had indeed left, he made a few arm motions before thrusting his palm outwards.

**"Seal Magic: Silence!" **A numerous amount of seal kanji appeared in the doorway that led to the corridor Haku and Lyon had exited through. Naruto formed form hand motions and thrust his palm out again.

**"Seal Magic: Barrier Lock!" **A spiderweb of seal kanji then appeared out of he dark violet magic seal followed by a barrier of similar colour.

"So...how exactly are you going to awaken Deliora?" Kurama asked as he watched Naruto literally seal off access to the room he was in. Naruto walked up to the icy prison and watched the moonlight refract off of it.

"The purple moonlight appeared to have some effect on it, lowering the equilibrium of the ice and making it melt...so it would seem that it would best be done by increasing the amount of moonlight." Naruto said before raising his leg.

**"Fuuton: Kazegiri!" **He released a numerous amount of wind blades from his legs, rapidly kicking outwards and thus cutting through the ceiling and the walls of the temple chambers. As he did that, the room was flooded with the oddly coloured moonlight. Naruto then made a few hand motions and unlocked a pocket dimension before taking out his magic pen that people often used for **Rune Magic, **but what Naruto used for his more complex **Seal Magic **formulas.

He then began to draw in a complex seals formula into the earth, forming a large circle around the glacier that was Deliora's sealed form. After a few minutes, Naruto had finally finished, shaking his wrist to get rid of the stiffness in the joint.

"Alright, it's done." Naruto said as he sealed away his magic pen. He quickly ran through numerous arm and hand motions as if he were slashing the air before raising both palms and slamming them on the ground.

**"Seal Magic: Focus!" **Naruto called out as a large magic seal appeared above the ice prison of Deliora. Suddenly the moonlight began to focus through the magic seal, as if it were sunlight being focused through the lens of a magnifying glass. The moonlight focused more intensely on the ice prison and thus it began to do the impossible.

The Iced Shell was melting.

As Naruto took notice of this he quickly clapped his hands together and two magic seals formed in a layered seal magic formula Naruto had devised.

**"Seal Magic: Two Layer Formula: Binding Stasis!" **Naruto yelled. A pulse of magic energy filled the room before the Iced Shell's melting form began to crack. The body of Deliora within the ice began to shudder and shake before the ice cracked away. Deliora's eyes widened as its glowing yellow eyes shone with life once more.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Pein's Theme Song)**

Deliora roared as the Iced Shell finally gave away and fell to the ground. The demon of Zeref then looked around as it surveyed its surroundings only for Naruto's seal to suddenly activate. Seal magic kanji snaked its way up and around Deliora's body before Deliora felt its body being bound in place. The Seal Magic then pulsed and glowed before a soft blue light drove away the dark purple light of the moon of Galuna Island.

Deliora's ice affected body then regained the bit of colour it once had when it wasn't in cryostasis and the beast roared as it tried to free itself from its bonds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Naruto spoke as he and Kurama flew up to eye level of the towering demon. Deliora's eyes narrowed before roaring, but the act did nothing to faze the dragonslayer and the Exceed.

"These seals are specifically designed by yours truly to keep you alive as well a bind you. The magic of the Iced Shell is supposed to have drained you of your magic power and even though you are immortal, your body would have been reduced to dust. My seals are retaining what little magic power you have and should have been violent, they also act to restrain your body."

Deliora snarled, breathing deeply before opening its mouth. A stream of magic energy shot from Deliora's mouth, but Naruto held up his hand and made a few hand motions.

**"Seal Magic: Reflective Barrier!" **Naruto stated. A dark blue magic seal formed and absorbed the magic beam that Zeref's demon aimed at him before it was reflected and fired back at the beast. Deliora's head snapped back and its body tilted and due to its bindings, it was not able to stop itself from collapsing against the walls of the Galuna Temple. Deliora snarled as it continuously tried to free itself, but to no avail.

"Now then...stop struggling and QUIET YOUR TONGUE DEMON BEFORE I AM FORCED TO RIP IT OUT OF YOU!" Naruto roared as he released a pulse of Acnologia's magic. Deliora's eyes widened as it felt the malicious magic spread throughout the room. The demon stared at Naruto, his eyes a pure white and the image of the Black Dragon seemed to encompass the blonde mage.

Silence filled the room and Deliora and Naruto stared at one another. Kurama spectated the entire event and could only wonder just what kind of influence the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse had on these demons for them to act the way they did when Naruto used his dragonslayer magic.

**"What is it that you want, human?" **Deliora snarled only to receive a **Rasengan** to its face, the orb of pure magic drilling itself into its face. The demon roared in pain as the flesh above its eye was lost, but like all demons, Deliora's healing factor kicked in and healed its wounds.

"Do not compare me to the pitiful humans of this accursed planet. I am a dragonslayer, the child of the Dragon of the Apocalypse. Now, you will tell me what I wish to know or I will torture you with my **Energy Make**. Do I make myself clear, demon?" Deliora snarled, its pride wounded from being ordered by the miniscule life form before it, but it yielded.

**"Very well...dragonslayer. What is it you wish to know?"**

"I wish to know the location of your master and creator, Zeref. I had a..._discussion_...with your sibling demon, Lullaby and the flute demon said how you would know of Zeref's location. Now tell me...where is the Black Mage?" Deliora's yellow eyes widened before narrowing.

**"What would you need the information on Zeref-sama's whereabouts for?"**

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Naruto roared as he drilled another **Rasengan** into Deliora, this time into the demon's forehead and through the skull. Deliora roared in agony before it looked back at Naruto, the wound healing before his eyes.

**"True, my survival through the act of Living Magic does bind mine and Zeref's existences so that if Zeref-sama dies or if Zeref-sama chooses to relinquish it, then my immortality is lost and I will die...however, I was merely tasked with causing destruction those few years ago in the snowy mountains in the north of this pitiful human society before I was defeated..." **Deliora growled, **"By that****_human_**** ice mage."**

"I do not care for your tale, I merely wish to know where your master is. Are you so stupid that you have to give me your life's story before moving on to what I actually want to know." Deliora growled at Naruto.

**"If I weren't bound...I do not know of Zeref-sama's whereabouts. Zeref-sama has many hideouts located throughout Fiore however, so it would be best to locate those before you begin a blind search for the Black Mage." **Naruto's white eyes narrowed.

"Tell me where those hideouts are."

**"Why? Do you wish to kill my master. Despite your power from being the dragonslayer of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, my master will not be felled by such an impudent brat of a human like yourself." **Naruto's teeth gritted as he walked atop his bound victim's face and with a flick of his wrist, he summoned forth the dragon slaying sword, Excalibur. Deliora's eyes widened.

**"That sword...you wield the blades of Merlin?!" **It gaped in shock. Naruto flicked his wrist again and the golden flames encompassed the blade. Naruto remained silent as the golden flames reflected within the pure white glow of his eyes giving a frightful image.

"Do not EVER call me a human, demon." Naruto said as he stabbed the burning blade into Deliora's eye. The demon roared with pain, a roar so loud that the chambers quaked and the walls of the temple began to shake, but due to Naruto's silencing seal, the deafening sound was made mute.

"Now tell me, where are those hideouts located before I burn your other eye." Naruto snarled. Deliora panted as it felt the wounding of its eye take effect before it was healed.

**"I will never betray my...AAAAGGGHHHH!"** The sound echoed once more as Naruto stabbed Excalibur into the other eye, burning it, retina and all. Deliora panted as it continued to resist, being stabbed in its eyes numerous times and Kurama watched as he nestled atop Naruto's head, observing the brutality of it all.

"Deliora is determined and its will is strong...but it will yield in a matter of time." Kurama said.

"That is something that I do not have the luxury of having. Time is not on my side." Naruto said as he looked around the room, the sounds of Deliora's roars having made the room border on instability.

"Now, shut tell me what I want to know and I will spare you the agony." Deliora panted before flinching as Naruto raised the golden blade.

**"Okay...Okay...I will tell you what I know. I only know the location of two of the hideouts. Zeref-sama has only used those during the great war that took place during his reign of darkness. One hideout is located in the Woodsea, the place where the ancient magic Nirvana was once said to be, however you will have to search the entire woods for it since it is obvious that Zeref would not share the exact location of his base. The second one...is located in the ruins of the ancient kingdom of Camelot where Zeref's great-great-great grandfather, Merlin, the creator of the blade you now hold, had once lived his life."** Naruto and Kurama stared at the yellow eyed demon.

"Camelot? The kingdom's ruins still exist? Modern archaeologists are still searching for those lost ruins...where are they?" Kurama asked.

**"Hmmm...well, well an Exceed. It has been nearly two hundred years since I last saw a citizen of** **Edolas."** Deliora ignored the question as he watched the winged cat.

"Answer the question before we burn out your eye again." Kurama snarled as he formed a crimson fireball in his paws. Deliora's eyes narrowed before looking out of the hole in the temple Naruto had formed.

**"Zeref-sama's main base of operations in Camelot, in fact the entire city of Camelot, even before Zeref's coming, was protected by Merlin's magic. The legendary first mage had done so to prevent the kingdom from ever being found and harmed. Camelot is located to the far east, outside of Fiore." **Naruto quickly opened a pocket dimension and withdrew a world map showing the entire continent of Earthland and presented it to the Immortal Demon.

"Where? Which country?" Deliora scanned the map with his golden eyes before gesturing to the large landmass far east.

**"The largest country, the one you all call...the Pengrande Kingdom. It is probably the only place large enough to conceal the ruins of a kingdom the size of Camelot. Of course with the kingdom being in ruins, it may not be that large anymore. Also, it appears that you will have to pass through a majority of the other countries of Earthland in order to reach the Pengrande Kingdom."**

"The Pengrande Kingdom? It is rather strange for something to take place outside of Fiore...very well. The information I have from you is now sufficient, demon."

**"Note that if he is not present in those hideouts then your search would have been in vain. Zeref-sama was lost four hundred years ago so the probability of you finding my master is very slim, Apocalypse Dragonslayer."** Naruto faced Deliora, his white eyes shining.

"I'll take what I can get." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. Deliora suddenly felt the seal bindings wear off and he stood back to his full height. The demon grinned widely as it clenched its hands into fists.

**"You shouldn't have done that."**

"No...you should know that I always know what I'm doing." Naruto spoke as the image of Acnologia appeared behind him. Dark blue and black magic power rolled off of Naruto in waves, is white eyes shining within the darkness and gave an ominous picture. Deliora's eyes widened as Naruto opened his jaws.

**"Mokushiryu no Hoko!" **The blast of pure magic power slammed into Deliora, the attack burning his body from the inside-out before the blast expanded in a dome that was obviously going to cause the room to collapse and destroy the temple. Naruto grabbed Kurama before disappearing into the wind as the blast radius of his attack continued to increase.

* * *

Outside-Galuna Temple

Naruto and Kurama appeared outside where Fu, Chomei, Haku and the downed member of Team Lyon were waiting.

"So how'd it go?" Fu asked. Naruto looked at the Wind Dragonslayer before gripping her shoulders and positioning her a few feet to her left. Before she could even question why the blonde did that, the gargantuan temple before them suddenly exploded outwards from Naruto's attack. A bit of rubble flew out from the areas that managed to avoid disintegration from Naruto's attack which continued to increase in size and form a large crater in the ground.

A large rock flew through the air before landing in the exact spot where Fu had been standing before Naruto moved her causing her to sweatdrop.

"Oh...so that's why you moved me." Fu deadpanned. Naruto remained silent as he observed the results on his attack. A large crater that expanded past the parameters of the temple's own size was the result of Naruto's attack and Naruto clutched the map in his hand.

'So...Camelot still exists.' He thought with a mental smirk. Naruto then turned to the members of Team Lyon who were now beginning to stir.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sherry asked. Yuka and Toby both groaned, clutching their aching skulls while Lyon merely shook himself as he awoke.

"Hey where am I? YOU!" Lyon snarled as he tried to get up only for Haku to kick him in the stomach. "What the...What happened to the temple?" He stared in disbelief at the large crater where the temple had once been. "What happened to Deliora.

"I destroyed the temple and Deliora with it."

"YOU DESTROYED DELIORA! THAT WAS MY DESTINY TO FULFILL, THAT WAS MY PURPOSE...WITHOUT HAVING FULFILLED MY PURPOSE TO KILL THE DEMON THAT KILLED MY TEACHER, I HAVE NOTHING!" Lyon roared in rage. Naruto bent down to Lyon and stared at him with the cold, unforgiving gaze that his blue eyes seemed to remain in.

"Listen, human...I don't give one damn about your purpose in life, but if you say you all lack purpose...if you lack something to do...then become my subordinates. Serve me and you will find purpose again."

"Serve you?!" The members of Team Lyon exclaimed.

"You can't be serious?!" Toby exclaimed. Naruto stood back up.

"No, I am quite serious. You four seem to have the look of trustworthiness should one look at you at first glance, as a result I would like you to join a legal guild so as to give me inside knowledge into the workings of the legal guilds. My spy network needs more members and as a result, I know that finding members that are more than capable of performing the duties I wish to be done would be tedious, ergo I will take what I can get."

"Spy network?" Sherry asked, her eyes widening.

"Just who are you?" Yuka asked. Naruto's blue eyes stared at them as his blonde hair waved in the wind.

"You may know me as the Ogonna Fuujin." Team Lyon's eyes widened in shock as they looked at the SS-Class mage.

"You...You're the most dangerous man in all of Fiore?" Yuka asked with a disbelieving gaze. Seeing that gaze, Naruto heightened his magic power and suddenly the force of gravity seemed to have increased on the four mages. Sherry, Yuka, Toby and Lyon all watched in fear and slight amazement as the wind picked up around the blonde. The magic then died down and Naruto stared at them once more.

"Do not question me. Your orders will be primarily for my own purposes. You will have the freedom to do as you wish until you are given orders to do what I ask of you. Know that should you question my motives or should you question me at all when I give you orders, punishment will be dealt. Am I understood?" Naruto growled out.

The four stared at Naruto before Lyon fixed himself into a kneeling position.

"I am rather lost in my ways now that you have taken the act of killing Deliora from me...but if serving you will help me find purpose in life once more, then I will serve you. I understand what you ask of us, Fuujin-sama." Naruto nodded as the other three followed Lyon's example.

"Very well...your first assignment will be to join a legal guild. Once that is done, you are to give me updates into the workings of the guild you joined, its memebrs and what not. Once that is done, if anything of significance occurs outside of the guild you have joined, you are to report to me. Understood?"

"Yes!" The four barked. Naruto then turned to Lyon.

"Also...Ice Mage."

"Lyon...Lyon Vastia." Lyon introduced himself. "My colleagues are Sherry, Toby and Yuka." He gestured to each member of Team Lyon.

"Your identities are noted, anyway, with respect to having taken the act of killing Deliora from you, your teacher would have done so anyway even if you had managed to release Deliora." Lyon and the other stared in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Iced Shell freezes the opponent in an unmeltable casing of ice made entirely of the users magic power that is draining to the point of death, making the body become ice as well. Your teacher's technique actually had a secondary effect alongside the act of freezing the opponent in cryostasis. The Iced Shell technique also allows the one trapped inside it, to have their magic power drained from their bodies. Deliora, being immortal and being a demon of Zeref, had large quantities of magic power, however over the past four hundred years there was no doubt Deliora would have died either way. Your quest would have been in vain and your human idiocy to prove you are stronger than your teacher just through defeating something that she could not, would have been paramount."

Lyon blinked in shock before punching the ground.

"So in the end...Ur did kill Deliora."

"Yes, she did. Now get up...you have your jobs to do." Naruto ordered. Lyon and the others stood to their feet before heading in the direction of the village. Haku, Fu, Chomei, Kurama and Naruto followed behind them. However, as Naruto was walking he caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

'Why is she still here?' Naruto thought. "Kurama...move on without me. I will meet with you momentarily."

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked. Naruto blinked.

"To take a piss." He said. Kurama sweatdropped at that.

"Alright...you...do that." He stated with an unsure tone since he had no idea how to respond to that. As Kurama flew after the group, Naruto looked around before following the scent. After a few seconds of speeding through the trees, he came to a stop on a rather thick tree branch before looking down to see Zalty.

He then had the pleasure of seeing Zalty transform before his eyes, becoming the very beautiful Ultear Milkovich.

"So I was right." He stated aloud, causing her eyes widen in shock.

"Ogonna Fuujin!" She jumped back. Naruto stared at her as she held up her teal orb, ready to fight.

"Why fight a battle you would surely lose, Grimoire Heart." Naruto spoke. Ultear gritted her teeth as she felt the magic power flowing off of him, easily overwhelming her own.

"What do you want?" Ultear asked.

"I am curious as to why a member of Grimoire Heart took the time to join up with a band of misfits in an effort to resurrect Deliora." Naruto stated. The daughter of Ur chuckled as she looked at the blonde.

"You seem rather interested in what I'm doing. Well all I wanted to do was take the demon and control it for Grimoire Heart's own purposes. After all...it is one of the seven keys required to awaken Zeref-sama." The dark haired woman smiled. Naruto's snarled at the mention of the Black mage.

"And you Fuujin-kun..." Ultear's expression became a hardened glare, "you are getting in the way of things. You destroyed the temple and Deliora with it."

"Deliora's use for me was expired so I got rid of it, just as with Lullaby." Naruto replied with a bored tone. Ultear walked up to the blonde with a pissed off look on her face.

"Deliora was a potential asset for Grimoire Heart. Mark my words, Fuujin...you will go too far and then the Master will begin to see how much of a threat you are and when he does, he's going to kill you." Naruto smirked beneath his face mask.

"You sound like you worry for me, my dear." He spoke sarcastically causing Ultear to blush with embarrassment from calling her dear like if she was his girlfriend or wife.

"W-W-What?!" Naruto chuckled at the woman's flustered look it was so amusing to look at when her face turned partially red. "Just stay out of the way."

"I'll stay wherever the hell I want to." Naruto growled as he bent down to stare into Ultear's eyes. The brown eyed woman glared back at him with equal intensity as lightning seemed to spark between their gazes.

"You men are so damn stubborn. Why can't you just do as you're told and stay out of other people's business."

"You're the one who got into my business, you idiotic woman. It's your own damn fault for coming here to interfere with my agenda."

"Idiotic?! Why you little blonde bastard!"

"Watch who you are calling a bastard you snotty bitch!"

As the two argued, they had unknowingly had their foreheads pressed up against each other, though the fire from their heated argument was what caused the delayed reaction. The two blinked as they registered their respective positions before staring at one another.

'Since when were his eyes this blue? They're so...mesmerizing.' She thought as she stared into the seemingly endless pools of sapphire. They seemed to swirl like water from a crystal blue ocean.

Naruto on the other hand, had noticed that their close proximity had caused Ultear's breasts to have been pressed up against his chest and he fought back the nosebleed he was sure to suffer from as Ultear's current outfit, a dark purple dress with black tiger stripes on its, revealed a vast amount of her cleavage, her curvy figure and alluring legs.

'Holy crap!' The blonde's brain blew a fuse at that moment before he glanced back up at the younger Milkovich twin. He immediately straightened himself out and backed away from the dark purple haired woman.

"Well...as I said...I'll do whatever the hell I wish." Naruto said before taking another few steps back and then vanishing into the wind. Ultear fought down the blushed that had formed on her face before flattening out the wrinkles on her dress.

'What the hell just happened?' She thought before pulling out her teal lachryma. As she pumped magic into it, the image of her twin sister appeared in its depths.

_"Ul-chan, nya!" _The cat fanatical blonde greeted her sister.

"Yugito, I thought I told you to keep an eye on the Ogonna Fuujin. Why didn't you tell me he was coming to Galuna Island, or better yet, why didn't you stop him from coming here." She growled out. Yugito chuckled nervously.

_"Well Galuna Island was so far out at sea and you know I get extreme sea-sickness when I go over water...and besides Matatabi-chan is a fire using feline, you really think she'd be willing to fly across the ocean?"_ Yugito deadpanned.

"Ugh." Ultear facepalmed. "You and your sea-sickness. Fine, but this is the only time I'm letting you off for this."

_"You're so understanding, Ul-chan." _Yugito said sarcastically. _"Anyway, did you hear or see, your little Fuujin-kun has a girlfriend, the green haired girl."_

"He has a what?!" She exclaimed before coughing as she noted the sly look on Yugito's face. "I mean...a what?" She asked in a more relaxed tone.

_"Yeah well apparently he has a little friend, the Wind Dragonslayer, nya. She's a pretty little thing, but you better make your move quick or you might lose him, Ul-chan, nya."_

"Yugito, I swear if you weren't my nee-chan..." Ultear left the threat hanging as Yugito laughed.

_"Well he seems to have something involved with your hunt for Zeref since the Fuujin is looking for him as well."_

"I know, he implied it in our conversation."

_"You talked to him? He's rather handsome wouldn't you say." _Ultear nodded to her twin sister.

"Stubborn bastard is what he is." She grumbled.

_"Aww don't worry imouto, you'll get him soon enough."_

"You're pushing it Yugito nee-chan." Ultear growled causing Yugito to sweatdrop and chuckle nervously.

_"You're right, my bad. Anyway, if the talking is all you needed to do then I'm going to go now. Matatabi-chan is chasing the fish mongers again...NO MATATABI-CHAN NOT THE SALMON MAN!" _Ultear rolled her eyes as the image of her twin sister vanished and the lachryma in her hand returned to its original teal colour.

"What the hell is she thinking...me and Fuujin-kun, pfft. Preposterous...but she does have a point, the man does have some appealing looks and the mask adds to the mystery...no, no, bad Ultear. Focus, you need to focus on doing what is needed for the True World of Magic and awaken Zeref-sama." Ultear said as she teleported back to the Grimoire Heart Airship in a flash of dark violet light.

* * *

Galunan Village, Galuna Island

With the mission being completed at Galuna Island and Naruto having achieved his primary objective, the trio of dragonslayers and the two Exceed returned to the village to inform them as to how they were being transformed. Apparently the island was actually a demon island and the demon forms they were changing into were actually their true forms, but the effects of the Moon Drip had resulted in their gaining of amnesia. Naruto then used a powerful **Energy Make: Chou Oodama Rasendangan **to shatter the dome of solidified magic energy and thus freed the island of the curse.

"Thank you, my good lad." Moka bowed to the Apocalypse Dragonslayer. "You have helped our entire village so please, grace us with staying here with your friends for the celebration party we shall be having."

Naruto and Kurama were about to decline when Fu, Haku and Chomei jumped in front of them wide grins on their faces.

"A party?! HELL YEAH WE'RE STAYING!" Naruto and Kurama sighed as they looked at each other.

"Women." They stated simultaneously. There was just no other way to describe the cause of the situation. As the group danced, ate and drank, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of two Wizard Saints and dragonslayer...had managed to have himself dragged away from the celebration area and into a hut where a few of the more grateful female villagers wanted to express their gratitude towards the handsome blonde.

"What's...going on?" Naruto asked as he looked around the hut with a slightly dazed expression. His question was answered when he saw the scantily clad, physically attractive demon women standing before him.

"As thanks for helping our village, even though you originally said you had no plan to actually do so, we wanted to show our appreciation for the fact that you helped us anyway." One demon woman grinned as she grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on her...assets. Naruto's face turned red as blood rushed from his nostrils.

Thus, on that day...Naruto had finally become a true man.

* * *

The Next Day-Hargeon Port, Hargeon Town

After the celebration yesterday, as soon as the sun was just barely over the horizon, Naruto had performed **Memory Wipe**, the ability of his **Mokushiryu no Byakugan** on his _bed partners_ from last night...and wiped their memories of what his face looked like, though as he did so, he couldn't help but get a bit of a blush as he remembered the events from last night. Once he had finished with the memory erasing, he grabbed Kurama and woke up his fellow dragonslayers and Chomei and told them it was time to go.

So, in order to leave without notice, they silently left the island of Galuna and headed back towards Hargeon Town. After arriving at the wealthy port town in a few hours of flying, and ice skating on Haku's part, the group had separated. Haku had to take the train...much to her displeasure, but it was the fastest way to reach Zabuza's house.

"I'll see you again, Naruto-kun. Hopefully we can go on more missions together again." She smiled softly at the taller blonde. Naruto nodded before turning away.

"I'll see what I can do Haku." He gave her a small wave. The Ice Dragonslayer gave one final hug goodbye, much to his surprise, before departing. As Haku left, Fu and Chomei were already getting ready for their flight back to Lupinus Town.

"Well Naruto, I gotta admit, being out in the field where the action is, is much more fun than doing this gathering information thing. Maybe you could hook me up with another request like this, if you got more missions like this, I'd be glad to follow your orders, despite having to listen to you." Naruto nodded before pausing.

"Oi, Wind Dragon!" Fu paused just as she and Chomei were about to fly off.

"Hmmm, what?" Naruto pulled her out of the air and clapped his hands together as she touched the ground. He held up his right hand and the tips of his fingers became engulfed in deep purple flame. Fu's eyes widened only for Naruto's hand to vanish from her sight and plant itself into her stomach.

**"Seal Magic: Removal!" **The wind was forced out of her lungs and Chomei and Kurama stared in shock at the violent move.

"Naruto, what was that for?" Kurama asked so that Chomei and Fu wouldn't make an outburst since he voiced their question.

"I removed the **Amaterasu Formula Number 56** from her body." The three stared in shock at the Apolcaypse Dragonslayer as he dug his hands into the pockets of his cloak.

"Wh-What? Why?" Naruto looked at the daughter of Cyclonus with a look of respect, something he had never given her and she could've been imagining it but also apologetic.

"Your performance on this mission has shown me that you are willing to obey my orders with little to no questions, though you annoy me when you do ask, thus I see you fit to no longer bare the seal on your stomach. I have now found that you are trustworthy, but know that I still can keep an eye on you through the Communication Seal I gave you." Fu stared in awe at the blonde.

"R-R-Really?!" Naruto nodded, but his respectful look dropped as his faze hardened.

"But know that I will not hesitate to punish or kill you should you commit treason." Fu and Chomei sweatdropped at that.

"Of course, there's always a catch." They mumbled simultaneously. "Well, see ya Naruto." Fu and Chomei then took off back to Lupinus Town, vanishing in a gust of wind and a sonic boom.

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other before Kurama gained a large grin on his face.

"What?" Naruto deadpanned as he looked at the crimson and black furred feline.

"Nothing, just that...I know what you did last night." He whispered into Naruto's ear. The blonde's eyes widened and he blushed as he looked at the Exceed.

"Y-Y-You...idiot kitsune-cat!"

"What it's not something to be ashamed of. You're finally a man...and the fact is you did it with six of them...and you were the last one to go down. I'm proud of you, brat." Naruto growled as he grabbed the winged cat and slapped Kurama's face silly.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT!" He roared. After a few minutes of seemingly playful combat that resulted in two buildings being brought to the ground, Naruto and Kurama left Hargeon Town and began to walk down the path that exited the town.

"So what do we do now?" Kurama asked as he flew next to Naruto's walking form, though judging from what Deliora told him, Kurama knew exactly what the next objective was.

"Deliora said that Zeref's hideouts are located in the Woodsea and one in the eastern kingdom of Pengrande. I suggest we head for the Woodsea first." Naruto said as he pulled up and adjusted his face mask, a force of habit.

"Can't we take a break brat. You've been going on overdrive ever since you learned Zeref was alive." Kurama said. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he continued to walk, cloak billowing in the breeze.

"Zeref is a human that cannot be allowed to exist. His mere presence resulted in a titanic war that nearly tore apart the continent...I will find that Black Mage and when I do, I will show him why one does not mess with the Apocalypse Dragon." He snarled.

* * *

Unknown Location, Fiore

Gildarts sighed as he walked through the forest and looked at the directions Cana had given him when he had asked for the latest update on the Ogonna Fuujin's whereabouts.

"I wonder if she's right about this. I mean sure, she's accurate, but that's not to say she's always right." The red haired S-Class mage said to himself. Gildarts then grumbled as he felt his stomach growl.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that last loaf of bread. This hundred year mission thing is really taxing, no wonder they only hand out this mission once every hundred years and the fact that I have Makarov's side mission to do doesn't make things any better." Gildarts grumbled.

The S-Class Ace of Fairy Tail trudged through the forest before breaking through the trees and sighed in relief as he was met with glorious sunshine.

"Ah, sunlight, oh how I have missed thee." Gildarts grinned. He fixed the small bag he carried on his back before continuing his walk. Gildarts then followed the path, his eyes closed off to the world around him as he walked straight along the path he was on. However, he suddenly felt something bump against his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, my fau-" Gildarts froze as his eyes opened, his vision meeting the masked face of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the feline face of Kurama. Naruto didn't even register the look of shock Gildarts gave him, especially not taking on the fact that Gildarts's face hardened into an angry expression.

"Oi!" He quickly turned and gripped Naruto's shoulder. As he did that, Naruto reacted and grabbed Gildarts's hand, twisting it at the wrist and forced Gildarts to the ground and then kicked the red haired mage away. Gildarts rolled along the ground before getting back up to his feet in an instant.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Dragon Slayer)**

"Do not touch me, human." Naruto snarled. Gildarts glared back at Naruto, the description of what Makarov filled in his brain before his rage roared in his ears.

"Are you the Ogonna Fuujin?" Gildarts growled out. Naruto's eyes narrowed and Kurama jumped down from atop Naruto's head.

"My identity is none of your concern. Now move along before I kill you, human and believe me when I say I am no stranger to taking a life."

"I know, your statement merely confirms the answer to my question. Ogonna Fuujin, I am Gildarts Clive, S-Class mage and Ace of Fairy Tail."

"S-Class mage? If you are on the level of that Titania then you would know very well that you will fall before my might like she did." Naruto growled.

"I assure you, I am on a level that surpasses that of Erza's." Gildarts said as his magic power burst forth in the form of a tower of silver and white energy. Naruto felt the force of the magical pressure before his eyes widened as he sensed the magic power was at a level close to his own and his facial muscles tugged upwards.

'Interesting' The blonde thought as his face now bore an insane grin.

"And I am here to deal the payback for what you did to my friends. You nearly killed Natsu and Erza and you dared to insult the name of Fairy Tail and what we stand for. I will not hesitate to make sure you are dealt with, Fuujin." Naruto's grin grew wider as his pupils became vertical slits. For the first time since he was a kid, Naruto was shaking with excitement and eagerness.

"You wish to take me on, Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail?" Naruto questioned his opponent with a hidden smirk. "You Fairy Tail mages are starting to become a thorn in my side...your end shall be one I will take GREAT pleasure in bringing about, Gildarts." Naruto adjusted his face mask before turning to Kurama.

"Kurama...I would like to teach this Fairy Tail mage a lesson, so I request you stay out of this." Kurama sprouted his feathery wings, surprising Gildarts at seeing a winged cat like Happy.

"Just don't destroy the country, eh brat?" Naruto ignored his winged companion before the kitsune costumed cat flew a good distance away from the soon-to-be battlefield.

"You will pay for what you did to my nakama." Gildarts snarled. Naruto slipped into a fighting stance as both fighters flared their magic power to incredible levels.

"Bring it on." Naruto said in a challenging tone. The wind picked up around them both as they stamped their feet on the ground and pushed off, their fists drawn back. The two powerful mages then released simultaneous battle cries and the two fists clashed...and the battle between the two titans began.

* * *

**Omake 1**

As the two argued, they had unknowingly had their foreheads pressed up against each other, though the fire from their heated argument was what caused the delayed reaction. The two blinked as they registered their respective positions before staring at one another.

'Since when were his eyes this blue? They're so...mesmerizing.' She thought as she stared into the seemingly endless pools of sapphire. They seemed to swirl like crystal blue water from the ocean.

Naruto on the other hand, had noticed that their close proximity had caused Ultear's breasts to have been pressed up against his chest and he fought back the nosebleed he was sure to suffer from as Ultear's current outfit, a dark purple dress with black tiger stripes on its, revealed a vast amount of her cleavage, her curvy figure and alluring legs.

'Holy crap!' The blonde's brain blew a fuse at that moment before he glanced back up at the younger Milkovich twin. He immediately straightened himself out and backed away from the dark purple haired woman.

Suddenly a bright white flash went off in the nearby bushes and both mages turned to see Yugito, Matatabi and Kurama suddenly pop out of said bushes with a Photo lachryma in their hands.

"Aww look how cute you two look, nya!" Yugito laughed.

"Ul-chan, I never thought I would see the day when you got this close to a man!" The Bakeneko was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oi, brat, good call. I like this one, she's got a fire in her eyes." Kurama grinned as he pointed to the blushing, angry female.

"Kurama...give me that Photo Lachryma if you wish to live." The trio grinned widely as they held up the lachryma containing the image of the two mages.

"And if we say no?" The three asked simultaneously. Naruto and Ultear looked at each other and then at Yugito and the two Exceed in front of them.

"Call a truce so we can kick their asses?" Ultear asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Gladly." Naruto said as the wind picked up around him.

**"ARC OF TIME: FAST FORWARD!"**

**"Fuuton: Fuuryudan!"**

Ultear's teal orb rushed towards the trio as Naruto sent a large wind dragon alongside it. Kurama, Yugito and Matatabi gulped before taking off through the forest.

"GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN KICK YOUR ASSES!" The two yelled.

"Young love, can't get better than when it's between these two." Kurama commented.

"KURAMA I'M GONNA FUCKING NEUTER YOU!"

"YUGITO, MATATABI, JUST YOU WAIT...I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!"

This will not bode well for the elder Milkovich and the two Exceed.

**End Omake 1**

* * *

**Omake 2**

Naruto and Kurama were walking down the path that exited from Hargeon Town before hearing the sounds of crunching twigs and dry leaves. Suddenly their eyes widened when Gildarts, dressed in an outfit one would wear on a safari, appeared out of the bushes.

"Oi mates, look over there!" He spoke in an Australian accent for some reason causing both the Ogonna Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu to blink in confusion.

"Eh?" They gazed in confusion as Gildarts suddenly pointed at them.

"See those two creatures over there...that's the Ogonna Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu..." He pointed at the two SS-Class criminals. "They are the most dangerous creatures in all of Fiore...one strike and I'm gone." He made a slashing motion near his throat.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Kurama asked.

"More importantly, who the hell is he talking TO?" Naruto said. Gildarts then walked up to the two wary 'creatures'.

"I'm gonna poke 'em with a stick." Gildarts suddenly pulled out a long stick from behind him making Naruto and Kurama's eyes widen.

'Where the hell did that stick come from?' They thought as they looked around on the ground seeing no sign of their being a stick anywhere. Gildarts suddenly poked them in their stomachs causing them to scratch the assaulted area.

"What was that for?" Kurama asked.

"AHH, THEY'RE ANGRY!"

"What, we're not angry we're just..." He never got the chance to finish as the Australian accent speaking Gildarts leaped away from them and back into the brush. Naruto then looked to see two men, one with a video camera and the other with a microphone. The man with the microphone then stepped in front of the camera and began to speak

**"And that concludes this week's episode of Creature Hunter: Gildarts. Tune in next week as he plans to touch a giant mountain troll. How will THAT play out? Find out next time on Creature Hunter: Gildarts!"**

The two strange men then turned to see Naruto and Kuramam staring at them, their eyes faces as blank as a sheet of paper with question marks dancing above their heads.

"SHIT, THEY'RE ANGRY!" The two men dove into the bushes after Gildarts. Naruto and Kurama blinked before turning to face an invisible audience.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**End Omake 2**

* * *

**(A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Hope you guys liked the chapter and the omakes. It was my first time doing an omake and yes I know it sounds like complete bullshit in the second one, but I hope you guys got a kick out of it.**

**Note that if you all ever watched the comedy shows by Gabriel Iglesias then you will have a perfect understanding as to how the scene in Omake 2 will play out. Just go to youtube and type in Gabriel Iglesias and Crocodile Hunter.**

**Well guys, hope you liked that I got rid of the seal on Fu's stomach now that Naruto has gained some trust towards her. Also many of you have given a few comments relating to whether or not Naruto had lost his virginity or not. Well...he just did and before you ask...NO...no I will not do a re-write and add a lemon. I'm not that kind of writer.**

**Also with respect to the one hundred year mission, I made a mistake. Apparently the 100 year mission is a mission that is so extremely difficult that it could take 100 years to complete entirely. So I apologize for my lack of information on that topic, but in my defense Mashima never really went into detail of the 100 year mission so I just winged it and made up an explanation about the 100 year mission.**

**Now then, I may also have to tell you guys that my school year is going to start this Monday so I will not be able to update as often as I will since summer vacation will be gone. So don't freak out and I will not be abandoning this story. So I hope you guys understand and I will try to update when I can.**

**Once again, I hope you guys liked the content of this chapter and how that I will be aiming to include the other countries of Earthland in this story.**

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**


	17. Chapter 17:Naruto vs Gildarts

Dragonslayer

Chapter 17: Naruto vs. Gildarts

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: Here it is. The fight you've waited for. The clash of two titans, two of the most powerful mages in the history of all of Earthland. Naruto Uzuamki Namikaze, Ogonna Fuujin and Mokushi no Dragonslayer vs. Gildarts Clive, S-Class Mage and Ace of Fairy Tail. WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR?!**

**Reminder: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail and the Naruto in this story is mine and how ever he acts is through my choosing, not yours. ****If you can't deal with this then there's that pretty little X button in the top right corner.**

**NOTE: XxheavendragonxX, you may know him as the author of Jinchuriki of the Apocalypse and I have decided to come together with another one of your favourite authors, Lanky Nathan, to make a Naruto fic called Cry of the Raiju. Heavendragon and I are doing the writing while Lanky is our consultant and nitpicker (meaning that he does the grammar and spelling stuff when we type the chapters up). The story is on Heavendragon's profile since it was his story idea. Remember guys CRY OF THE RAIJU. CHECK IT OUT!**

**Now on with the chapter and remember to review you guys at the end of the chapter! I HAVE 900 REVIEWS AND I'M STILL GOING STRONG, GIVE ME THAT 1000 AND YOU SHALL HAVE MY ETERNAL GRATITUDE! I know it's not worth much and all I can do in repayment is to keep writing and making some good chapters for you guys, but know that if you guys do this then I will have known that I did you guys proud. Now then...IKUZO, ON WITH THE BATTLE!)**

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden- Rising Dragon)**

Unknown Location, Fiore, Year-X784

Loud booms echoed throughout the forested area. The sound of bark crunching and branches snapping as once tall trees fell to the ground from the force generated from the strikes made between the two titans that dared to have their climactic battle situated in the highly vegetated area.

Naruto and Gildarts ran alongside each other, navigating through the trees like it was second nature, while simultaneously trying to kill each other. Gildarts punched a hole through a tree, sending the speeding piece of bark at Naruto, who merely ducked his head before going into a forward roll to avoid the faling tree. As he got back up, the blonde turned and took a deep breath.

**"Fuuton: Fuuryudan!" **The wind dragon swirled to life as it rocketed out of his jaws. The wind made reptile's glowing red eyes zeroed in on the Ace of Fairy Tail as it tore through the brush. Gildarts smirked as he held up his left hand, a silvery-white aura outlining it. He then reached out and crashed the air causing the air molecules to disperse and literally crash into Naruto's attack, nullifying it. However, Gildarts's eyes widened when he saw Naruto was nowhere to be found within his field of vision. The red haired mage turned back to face the front, only to see the blonde standing there, as if he were expecting him, hands outstretched, wind gathering around him.

**"Fuuton: Atsugai!" **Suddenly the force of gravity seemed to have increased ten fold as the landscape was flattened. Everything within a twenty metre radius, ranging from trees, animals and Gildarts, were all crushed by the powerful force of the downward acting winds of the blonde dragonslayer's attack. It even had enough force to cause a ten inch depression in the ground. Naruto's eyes narrowed, sniffing the air with his enhanced sense of smell, his ears twitching as he listened to the world around him.

The sound of wood cracking was heard and the blonde looked to where Gildarts had been standing, a pile of completely crushed trees and grass began to shiver and shake before it was sent rocketing every which way as Gildarts stood back up. He cracked his neck and back before chuckling.

"You've got power, brat. It's been years since I've had a fight this intense."

"Your flattery will not spare you." The blue eyes of the Apocalypse Dragonslayer burned with the determination to make the mage before them, fall. Gildarts chuckled once more.

"Brat, I've lived longer than you..." Naruto mentally snorted in amusement. He had trained an equivalent of ninety years, he was ancient compared to the forty year old man before him as said man continued to speak, "In almost every fight I've had, I have never had the need to move from a single spot. The fact that I was running in order to keep up with you does not apply to this. So here's the thing...give up and let me smash your face in..." Gildarts punched his right fist into his left palm, "and you lie there on the ground as you try to beg for mercy and apologizing for hurting my nakama."

Naruto chuckled beneath his face mask, said chuckling growing louder in volume until it became full blown laughter. Gildarts's eyes narrowed as he looked at the SS-Class mage. Naruto wiped away the tear that had formed from his intense laughter before becoming serious.

"You wish for my surrender. Never will I surrender, I have the pride of dragon, my draconian pride will not make me do such a thing."

"A dragon's pride?" Gildarts questioned.

"Now then...you said I couldn't make you move from a single spot. Very well, Gildarts Clive. If you wish to challenge my abilities...I will show you how so many have fallen by my hands." Naruto suddenly vanished into the wind, a mere gust was all that was left of his presence in his previous position. Gildarts smirked as he raised his hand and blocked the punch to the side of his skull.

"You're fast." Gildarts commented.

"You have good reflexes...for a human." Naruto replied as he suddenly vanished once more, appearing above Gildarts and sent a wind blade towards his opponent. Gildarts crashed the air and nullified the wind blade only for Naruto's axe kick to drive itself towards him. The red haired mage raised his arms, crossing them so as to block the kick while he crashed the earth, a small crater forming as the powerful kick had enough force to make Gildarts's arms feel slightly sore.

'Such physical strength!' He thought as he grabbed Naruto's leg. Gildarts pulled Naruto down and slammed the blonde into the ground before throwing him away. Naruto backflipped as he was thrown, easily stabilizing himself before skidding backwards as friction came into play. He came to a stop before snarling at his red haired opponent.

The Ace of Fairy Tail glared back at Naruto before making a 'come' motion with his hand. The blonde dragonslayer merely smirked beneath his mask.

**"Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin!" **He vanished into the wind and Gildarts's eyes widened as he frantically began to look around for Naruto. The wind shifted to his left and he turned, quickly leaning back, but his feet remained planted in their original spot as he avoided the flying kick. As Naruto soared past, he quickly ricocheted back from the ground towards his foe. However, as Gildarts was about to counter with his own attack, Naruto vanished before his eyes in midair.

"He can move in midair?" Gildarts asked himself, surprised at the feat. However, he didn't have time to remain surprised as Naruto suddenly reappeared in front of him. Gildarts raised his arms and blocked the double kick to his chest. Gildarts crashed the ground once more so that the impact wouldn't move him. His pride was on the line and if Naruto managed to move him, things may worsen...for him. Gildarts gritted his teeth as he felt Naruto suddenly push off before clapping his hands together.

A grey-green magic seal formed in front of the blonde as he made contact with the earth. Wind blades swirled to life around Naruto's arms.

**"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" **He then took a step forward and vanished from view once more. However, Gildarts suddenly felt himself being attacked from all sides by an invisible force. He gritted his teeth as he used his years of skill and magic sensory abilties to do his best to avoid the strikes, however his eyes widened as he suddenly felt something warm against his cheek. He raised his hand and looked at the smear of crimson that appeared on his fingers.

He was hit...and he was bleeding. Gildarts was suddenly bombarded by uncountable attacks, slashes appearing on his body and clothing and Naruto then appeared in front of Gildarts, wind blades crossed in front of his chest.

**"Fuuton: Mugon no Ansatsusha." **He said before slashing his wind blades as he uncrossed his arms. Gildarts cursed.

'Screw it, if I stay in one spot I'm really going to get hurt.' He thought before jumping back from the wind blades, though they did manage to slice his tunic. However, the blast of pressurized air that followed after the slash sent him rocketing backwards. The red haired mage gaped in shock as he felt the pressure against his chest. He flipped in the air to recover only for Naruto to appear next to him.

**"Fuuton: Senpuu Kyakuu!" **A crushing kick slammed itself into Gildarts's side. The Ace of Fairy Tail gritted his teeth as he felt like his ribs were about to snap in two before a sonic boom sounded, the speed at which Naruto moved his leg finally registering. With that, Gildarts rocketed through the air in the direction the kick had sent him, going through numerous trees and other forms of foliage.

Naruto smirked, his pupils changing in shape from round to vertical slits, "I believe I shall be the one smashing your face in as you beg for mercy...Gildarts Clive." The blonde then took off after his prey.

It was time to hunt.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town

Makarov sat in his office, sighing as he looked through the paperwork that was given to him by the Magic Council. Though, with Natsu, Gray and Erza having left to go and train, the stack of complaints had become noticeably smaller.

"Elfman's been preaching about being a man to his female client." He read the first paper.

"Cana charged ten more barrels of beer to the Council...just what is wrong with that girl?" He asked himself as he looked at the closed door. He then reached over to grab his cup of tea that he always kept by his side to calm him whenever he read the reports from the Magic Council. However, as he was about to grab it, the cylindrical object released a single sound. Makarov's hand paused as he looked at the cup that held his Peppermint Tea.

A long crack extended from the tip of the cup, snaking its way down to about one quarter's way down the length of it. Makarov's eyes narrowed as he watched his cracked cup, the splinters of the ceramic surrounding its form.

"This was a gift from Gildarts for my seventieth birthday." He muttered, staring at the object. "I'm not superstitious, but...Gildarts..." Makarov sighed as adjusted the orange and blue hat that lay atop his head. He quickly dropped down from his chair and walked out of the door and through the noisy guild hall.

"Master, are you alright? Would you like some beer to settle you? I know that tea does nothing for you." Mira smiled at the elderly man. Makarov chuckled as he gave a bright smile to the white haired S-Class mage.

"I'm fine, Mira-chan. Just worried about Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy." Mira nodded before spying a waving guild member who wanted a refill. "I'm going for a walk."

"Alright, but be careful. You're not as young as you used to be." Makarov nodded to the cover girl of the guild before exiting.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Heaven Shaking Event)**

Unknown Location, Fiore

The tall trees towered over the ground below. Their beings swayed lazily in the breeze, leaves floating along the currents. A few birds tweeted and some deer and rabbits enjoyed the cool feeling the breeze gave them. However, the calm atmosphere was suddenly shattered into pieces as several deafening booms echoed through the air.

A tree trunk was suddenly shattered as Gildarts flew through it. The red haired S-Class mage stuck out one arm and skidded backwards, using the friction to stop his movement before leaping out of the way as a powerful blast of wind impacted with his previous position. Gildarts gritted his teeth, clutching his ribs where his opponent had struck him.

"Kuso...that boy hits hard. That kick...he's strong, he is worthy of his title as SS-Class. I swore my ribs nearly snapped." Gildarts said as he stood back up. A growl was then heard and Gildarts looked up to see Naruto zooming towards him. The red haired mage quickly stood back up and performed a backflip to avoid the punch to his face, a small crater forming from the force of the impact.

"But I've got experience on my side, boy." Gildarts mumbled before rearing back his fist. A silvery-white aura surrounded it as his **Crash Magic **came into effect. Naruto looked up, his sapphire eyes blazing with battle lust. He grinned as he watched Gildarts bring his fist down and a large force rocked the landscape. A gigantic crater formed as Gildarts struck the earth, a large smoke cloud forming as well. He looked around, knowing full well the blonde had avoided his strike.

"You're strong, Gildarts Clive." Naruto said as he reappeared behind the Fairy Tail mage. Gildarts turned around, seeing the blonde standing tall, arms folded with a snarl present on his face. "But I...am not feared for nothing."

**"Fuuton: Rekudan!" **He launched the drilling air bullet towards his opponent and Gildarts was sent skidding backwards only for Naruto to vanish in a burst of speed, appearing above Gildarts's position.

**"Energy Make: Rasengan!" **The red haired mage stared in shock as he watched the spiralling sphere of pure eternano.

'Impossible...only one person I know is capable of those techniques!' He thought. Gildarts gritted his teeth before forcing his hand outwards. He sent a crash pulse, shattering the attack and Naruto was sent skyward, surprising the blonde.

'He nullified the magic in my attack?' He thought with a confused look. He then looked to see Gildarts push off, jumping towards him. A powerful punch made its way to Naruto's face and the attack made contact. Time seemed to slow down for a moment as the attack registered into Naruto's body before the blonde zoomed down to the ground. A crater formed from the attack before he was sent skidding backwards, knocking down two trees in the process. Naruto quickly pushed himself to his feet before seeing Gildarts land in front of him.

"You used **Energy Make**. Only one person is capable of that magic and that is Minato Namikaze, Wizard Saint. WHO ARE YOU OGONNA FUUJIN?!" Gildarts yelled as he reached towards Naruto's face mask. The blonde's eyes narrowed before grabbed Gildarts's wrist, stopping the man from touching the thing that kept his identity hidden.

"I am who I am. Like I said, my identity is of no concern to you...NOW DIE, HUMAN!" Naruto roared before pulling Gildarts towards him. A cyclone formed around Naruto's leg as he let it loose.

**"Fuuton: Senpuu Kyakuu!" **The kick crashed into Gildarts's body sending him skidding backward and Naruto sped after him.

**"Energy Make: Rasengan Rendan!" **Two Rasengan formed in Naruto's hands and he sent them forth, but the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail twisted his body so as to appear between Naruto's outstretched arms and sent his elbow crashing into Naruto's face, breaking his nose. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain before a punch found its way to his stomach. The wind was knocked out of his lungs as the attack sent him bouncing along the ground.

"Kuso...he hits hard." Naruto said as he coughed. He snapped his nose back into place before allowing the seal on his stomach to work its magic and complete the healing process. Having a healing factor was always a plus in the blonde's book. He blinked as a shadow formed over him and saw Gildarts's angry face above him.

**"Crash Magic: Shatter!" **He said. Naruto's eyes widened before going into a handstand and kicking upwards.

**"Fuuton: Senpuu Kyakuu!" **The kick with the force of a cyclone met the punch that had the strength to shatter the earth. A loud boom echoed as both attacks met, both fighters glaring at one another, putting whatever force they had into their attacks in hopes to overpower the other, but came to a stalemate instead. The two powerful titans jumped away from each other to gain some room before Naruto channelled his magic and clapped his hands together, a grey-green magic seal forming in front of him.

**"Fuuton: Ranryuken!" **A powerful twister, taking the form of a dragon's head, swirled around Naruto's fist before he shot it forwards. The wind dragon roared as it spiralled towards Gildarts. The physically older man held out his hand and stopped the attack with a crash pulse before rocketing forward with a straight kick. The attack nailed Naruto in the forearm as the blonde had raised it to block the attack. He then grabbed the assaulting limb, causing Gildarts's eyes to widen, and slammed the red haired man into the ground with enough force to crack the earth. He repeated the action twice more before throwing him upwards.

Naruto flew upwards after his opponent and hovered above him before performing a series of front flips. Gildarts opened his eyes, having closed them from the pain he felt, and saw Naruto's rotating form growing closer to him.

**"Crash Magic: Break!"**

Naruto's powerful axe kick made contact with Gildarts's fist and Naruto hissed in pain as he felt the tibia bone break. Gildarts then grabbed Naruto's broken leg, making the blonde yelp in pain once more. He then held Naruto's leg, gripping it so that it was straight as a board before slamming his rather sturdy skull against the knee cap. A loud crack echoed through the air as Naruto's leg was broken at the knee. Gripping both legs by the ankles now, Gildarts began to do a series of front flips to build momentum as gravity took a hold of them. He slammed Naruto into the earth making an imprint of the blonde. A shockwave formed from the impact, but the blue eyed blonde recovered quicker than Gildarts expected, lashing out with his good leg and nailing the man in the chin. He rolled away as Naruto pulled himself to his feet and sent a wind dragon his opponent's way.

As the **Fuuryudan** distracted his opponent, Naruto watched as a red glow surrounded his leg. The seal his biological parents gave him, due to its healing factor granting abilities, made things easier for the blonde as he felt the bone snap back into place and the fractures heal within a matter of seconds. However, due to Gildarts mixing physical moves with his magic, the automatic defensive shield that often formed during his times when Acnologia tried to kill him, would not be able to form as a result. Naruto looked up and saw Gildarts had already dealt with the wind dragon attack and was now charging forwards. Climbing to his feet, Naruto feigned weakness in his previously broken leg, making Gildarts smirk. However, said smirk was suddenly replaced with open jaws.

"Deception is something I'm rather good at." He said with a toothy grin, similar to that of his human father.

The powerful kick from Naruto's now healed leg suddenly found its way into Gildarts's chest causing spittle to fly from his mouth. The kick sent the Ace of Fairy Tail through a boulder and a few more trees. The red haired mage quickly got back up and saw Naruto heading towards him at a fast pace. Gildarts ducked beneath the stab to his throat from Naruto's wind blade before rising upwards and going into an uppercut. However, his eyes widened when he saw the image of Naruto suddenly flicker and vanish as his hand passed through it.

'Thought Projection?! No...it's an...' His eyes widened as Naruto appeared in front of him once again, two spiralling spheres of magic forming in his palms.

"An After Image...I am that fast, Ace of Fairy Tail." Naruto spoke in a tone that sent chills down his foe's spine. Naruto thrust his arms backwards and then forwards with great speed and strength.

**"ENERGY MAKE: DOUBLE RASENGAN!" **Naruto roared as he planted the two spheres into his enemy's stomach. The S-Class mage spiralled through the air, through more trees as well as another boulder. It appeared that the battle between these two would move on throughout Fiore with the way things were going.

Gildarts caught the arm Naruto aimed for his chest, a slight humming sound indicating that high speed wind blades were surrounding his hand, hoping to impale his heart. The red haired man noticed the current blowing against his chest and noticed Naruto was extending the length of the invisible blade.

**"Crash Magic: Force!" **A powerful force disrupted Naruto's attack and slammed into him sending his head reeling backwards from it. He grabbed Naruto and kicked off of him, sending Naruto crashing into a tree before slamming a kick into Naruto's chest. A cough exited the blonde's mouth as the impact was devastating, sending him through the tree he had crashed into. Naruto coughed up a glob of blood as the impact had ruptured his body. Naruto quickly climbed to his feet and spit out what little blood was left in his mouth. Gildarts kicked away the broken trunk with surprising strength, both surveying the damage they dealt one another.

Gildarts had a numerous amounts of cuts from where the wind attacks Naruto sent at him had managed to graze him as well as two large circular burns marks that Gildarts was currently clutching from when Naruto hit him with the **Double Rasengan** strike. Naruto, due to his healing factor, was not damaged whatsoever but the coughing fit he was currently undergoing showed that Gildarts's punch had done its work.

The blonde growled as he wiped away the blood that had accumulated in his palm, blowing it away with a gust of wind.

"Tell me Ogonna Fuujin..." Gildarts panted, "why...are you like this?"

"That is none of your business. I was raised to be the perfect being, I was raised to be the strongest, the epitome of my Tou-san's training's results."

"Then if you are like this...why did you save those villagers from Tully Village. They praised you, called you saviour and hero. Why is someone like that given the title of SS-Class criminal and 'Flee on Sight'?" Gildarts questioned once more. Naruto growled as he pictured the young blue haired teenager he and Kurama had saved as a result of destroying the Black Knight dark guild as well as the Devon Theft Family.

"One act based sympathy and empathy does not make me a hero. I am no hero. I am no saviour. I am...destruction incarnate." He said with a hard glare. Gildarts's eyes narrowed as Naruto stepped towards him. "Enough talk, Fairy Tail mage...it is time I crush you." Naruto said before vanishing in a blur of speed. Gildarts's eyes widened as the sonic boom reached his ears.

'How did he break the sound barrier? Is he really that fast?' He thought. His answer given to him in the form of a bone crunching kick to the spine causing his body to nearly fold in half from the force. The red haired man rocketed forward, Naruto running alongside his flying form before grabbing him out of the air and slamming him into the ground. The heavy man was surprised as Naruto lifted him back up into the air with only one arm, his surprise replaced with the feeling of pain as he was punched in the stomach. A blow to the chin snapped his open mouth closed before an elbow greeted his chest. He was about to yell out in pain when a snap kick met his diaphragm, but a quick jab to the larynx silenced his cry. Naruto then stepped forward, raising his elbow high and bringing it down on his red haired opponent's forehead, disorienting him before stepping forward, positioning his right leg between Gildarts's legs while placing his left leg ahead of him, placing it down behind the Ace of Fairy Tail's right leg. Naruto reached over, a vice-like grip wrapping itself around the Crash Magic user's throat. Using the momentum from his forward reach, Naruto twisted his body and moved his gripping arm downwards. With his left leg having been placed behind Gildarts's right, the red haired mage's balance was thrown off allowing Naruto to smash him into the ground. The impact was great enough to crack the earth.

**"Energy Make: Rasengan!" **Gildarts stared at the blue orb of grinding magic energy as it hovered above him. His body seemed to freeze as Naruto aimed to tear apart his face with it, time seeming to slow down for the Ace of Fairy Tail.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

'No...I can't die. I've come to far to lose now. Makarov...Natsu...Erza...Gray...Mira...Cana.' All the faces of his nakama flashed through his mind. A determined gaze flashed across his face. 'I can't go down. I AM A FAIRY TAIL MAGE!'

Magic energy exploded out of him and shattered Naruto's attack like it was glass and sent the blonde flying back. Gildarts gripped the fist aimed for his throat before redirecting it and punching Naruto in his face. Another punch followed sending Naruto stumbling backwards. Gildarts followed up with a punch to the diaphragm, knocking the air out of Naruto's lungs before twisting and crashing his elbow into the same spot. Naruto's eyes widened as his lungs were deprived of air. A knee aimed to hit his chin, but the blonde dragonslayer leaned backwards, avoiding the blow. Jumping back a few feet, he caught his breath and formed blades of wind around his arms.

**"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" **He yelled as he slashed his blades in an X-shape. Gildarts gave out a cry of pain as his clothes now bore two fine lines and red suddenly spewed from the slash wounds he gained.

**"Fuuton: Shikaze no Mai!" **Naruto slashed one blade downwards, but Gildarts cartwheeled out of the way before raising an arm to block the slice to his head, striking Naruto at the joint, making his arm bend and miss the target he was aiming for. Naruto then went with the momentum of his strike and twisted, slamming a powerful roundhouse kick to Gildarts's side making him roll on the ground, but the red haired man continued to roll, allowing Naruto to miss the double forward thrust. A reverse upward diagonal strike from his left blade sliced the tree Gildarts was leaning against in half before Naruto brought down the second blade in a downward vertical slice.

Gildarts twisted and sidestepped the strike, feeling the wind from the attack that left small cuts on his face from the speed they moved at. Seeing his chance, Gildarts punched Naruto in the ribs before spinning and sent a straight kick to the same area. The bones cracked and creaked from the follow up double kick he performed, but Naruto raised his wind blades, making Gildarts halt his next kick and draw back his leg as Naruto went to cut it off. Once he saved his limb, Naruto took the shot to form a series of strikes to Gildarts, decorating his body with thin, yet numerous, slash marks. A forward kick slammed into the Ace of Fairy Tail's gut, but the bearded man refused to go flying, stamping is foot into the earth to hold his ground.

Gildarts charged Crash Magic into his fists and spun on his heel and positioned his left arm above his right before letting both fists fly. The two strikes hit Naruto in his stomach sending Naruto skidding backwards as the blonde also refused to me lifted off of his feet again. Stabbing his wind blades into the ground, Naruto sliced open the earth in an effort to stop his movement. After succeeding in doing so, he sped forth, but Gildarts jumped back, his eyes now used to Naruto's high speed movement, as Naruto went for a double vertical slice, one going upwards, the other going downwards. However, Naruto went with the momentum of his movement and slammed an axe kick against Gildarts's shoulder. The ground suddenly burst apart, turning into a crater.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the smirk on Gildarts's face. 'He used his Crash Magic to break apart the earth and cushion my blow. A smart move, but not smart enough.' Naruto backflipped as Gildarts reached to grab his limb before rocketing towards his foe. Said foe ducked out of reflex as he saw Naruto reappear above him, but Naruto suddenly moved downwards, showing Gildarts his wind blades were gone, now replaced with a Rasengan hovering over his right palm.

**"Energy Make: Oodama Rasengan!"**

"KUSO!" Gildarts cursed as he channelled **Crash Magic** into his raised arms and the attack met his limbs. However, the attack had so much power in it that it didn't even completely disperse upon contact causing the crater Gildarts had formed to expand in size as magic energy rocketed outwards from the spherical attack in a dome shape, and earth flew through the air as the Oodama Rasengan's blast radius scattered the pieces of debris.

Gildarts skidded backwards, his clothes and skin covered with smoke, small burns and dust from Naruto's attack, but the momentum from his movement caused his body to bend backwards and that coupled with the blast wave from the attack resulted in Gildarts becoming airborne, but he managed to stretch out his hands, digging his fingers into the ground and toresmall trenches in the earth with them. When he finally came to a stop, he saw Naruto was already heading towars him.

Gildarts charged magic into his fist and punched the ground, crashing it causing a large slab of rock to rise up. Gildarts then spun and kicked the large piece of rock at Naruto. However, before it even made contact with the blonde, said blonde had used raw physical strength to shatter the rock with a punch, but he was caught off guard as Gildarts had used the rock as a distraction and managed to score two punches to the face. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer grunted in pain before Gildarts clasped his hands above his head, bringing them down on Naruto's skull.

The fact that he had loaded the blow with **Crash Magic** along with his own high level of physical strength caused a large crater to form from the attack as Naruto met the ground, hard. A large shockwave resulted causing the cracked earth to become even more damaged, uprooting trees and sending wild animals scurrying away in an effort to avoid being kill zone makeshift war zone.

Naruto grunted as he forced himself to his knees and then onto his legs. He continued to rise, albeit slowly, however a hard knee strike crashed into his chin, snapping his head upwards before Gildarts bent low. Pushing up through his knees, the momentum travelled upwards and a powerful uppercut slammed into Naruto's body. The force caused his body to shake for a moment before he rocketed straight into the air, a pillar of white and silver indicating Gildarts had used his **Crash Magic** to enhance the power of his uppercut.

Gildarts covered his eyes with his hand as he looked up at where Naruto was going. His form getting smaller and smaller, however his eyes widened as Naruto fell straight back down. It appeared as if Naruto was dive bombing Gildarts Clive.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Blind Animal)**

The S-Class mage quickly jumped back as he stared at the falling blonde's form. Naruto's form slammed into the ground. However, the impact the blonde made caused a large earthquake to result. The land cracked and tore open, the land itself changed as pillars of stone and hard earth rose upwards, some areas forcing themselves downwards. Trees bent back before snapping in two, scattering alongside the other fallen members of vegetation and to top it all off, a dome of dense black and dark blue coloured magic energy rocketed outwards from the point of contact Naruto made with the earth.

All was silent for a seemingly endless period of time. There was no sound of animals making their various cries, there was no sound of trees snapping from the aftermath of the cataclysmic crash. Then the silence was broken.

The wind gently howled as Gildarts rose up, having nearly been flung back from the force of the earthquake and the dense magic dome. The giant plume of smoke rose into the air and Gildarts's eyes narrowed in an effort to see beyond the barrier that obscured the view of his opponent. Suddenly, as he was looking at the brown smoke, a pair of shining white orbs stared back at him. Blue and black wisps of magic stabbed through the thick cloud of smoke and dust before it dispersed to reveal Naruto in all his glory.

His blonde hair was wilder than before, his pale white eyes shining with the ferocity given to him by his draconian parent. His fangs were bared, claws ready to tear flesh from bone. The aura of the Apocalypse Dragon surrounded the blonde man giving the feeling that death itself had arrived.

"So it's true then...you are a dragonslayer." Gildarts said, panting. Naruto snarled at his opponent before taking off. Gildarts's eyes widened as Naruto seemed to be moving faster than he had ever moved before.

"What the...he's faster now?!" He gaped as he raised his arm, blocking the heavy blow to his skull. However, the ground cracked apart once more, causing his boot covered feet to sink into the earth.

"So...heavy." He grunted as he tried to hold off his opponent's strike. Naruto gave a roar and a pulse of black and blue magic energy rushed out of his body, sending Gildarts flying backwards. The red haired man managed to right himself, but a kick to the stomach met him just as quickly. Once more he was sent back, through the destroyed land, blood escaping his lips. He skidded backwards before slamming headfirst into a thick boulder. Clutching his painting nogging, the pained mage stood back up, a stream of blood moving from his skull and down his face.

He looked back up to hear a large earth shattering sound. He cursed as Naruto stood before him in a crater caused by his own landing. The blonde dragonslayer growled before holding up his left hand. The powerful magic of the dragon coated the hand and took the shape of a clawed fist. Naruto took off towards Gildarts who quickly charged Crash Magic into his own fist.

He charged through the small space that separated himself from Naruto and both limbs flew forth towards each other. A large, deafening boom followed by a devastating shockwave left the point of collision between the two powerful mages. The two struggled for dominance, but Naruto snarled before channelling the magic of his dragon throughout his body in much larger quantities. Gildarts tried to match it, crashing the pure magic energy into mere particles of eternano, but the rate at which Naruto was increasing his magic was becoming impossible to keep up with. In the end, Gildarts felt his arm being pushed back before the clawed fist of the Apocalypse Dragon's son plowed its away through to the man's body.

Time slowed down for Gildarts as he registered the act of being struck with the force that rivalled Makarov's at half his full strength when in Titan form. To make things simple, it was a very painful blow. Taking advantage of his lack of defensive capabilities, Naruto lashed out. He punched Gildarts in the side, his ribs cracking. Another punch followed up to the stomach. Naruto twisted and drove a straight kick into the same spot, blood continuously flew from Gildarts's mouth from the brutal strikes. A slash tore through his cloak, getting rid of it as the string tying it around his neck was torn through with ease. Along with the cloak being torn off, five slash marks appeared on the Ace of Fairy Tail's chest leaving five deep gashes of crimson on his body. Blow after blow rained down upon the Ace of Fairy Tail who barely managed to infuse his body with Crash Magic to lower the force of the blows and survive them.

Naruto punched Gildarts multiple times across the face before twisting and crashing an elbow into the red haired man's chest. Gildarts was about to fly back, but Naruto had quickly reached out, thus denying the man the chance to get away by being sent flying. Naruto then slammed his knee into Gildarts's gut before spinning around rapidly and crashing Gildarts into the ground. Gildarts grunted before lashing out with his legs and kicked Naruto off of him. However, the blonde tumbled through the air, slamming his feet against a tree before kicking off.

Naruto slammed into Gildarts, performing a lariat that sent both fighters to the ground. Gildarts snarled as he flipped their positions that he was now on top of Naruto. He sent a flurry of punches down on Naruto's face before slamming a hammer strike to the face. Naruto roared in pain before releasing a pulse of magic power. Gildarts flipped as he landed and crossed his arms to block the axe kick that Naruto tried to attack him with.

Right Punch, Left Punch, Spin Kick, Roundhouse Kick, Uppercut, Headbutt, Left Hook, Right Hook, Left Elbow Strike, Spin Kick.

The attacks clashed against one another one after the other. The attacks nullified each other as Gildarts's Crash Magic and Naruto's Dragonslayer Magic collided. Shockwave formed after each collision, however Naruto reversed his rotation and jumped up and spun in mid air sending out multiple kicks. Gildarts raised his arms to block the kicks, but the kicks were so numerous that they eventually broke through his guard.

A spin kick landed against Gildarts's shoulder nearly causing his bone to break, but his body refused to break and so he merely flew through the air and through the edge of the forest. Naruto roared as he broke through the foliage with a magic pulse revealing that the two opponents had indeed cleared the large forest, now at the coastline of the Fiorian Sea.

Gildarts rose up from the salty seawater and coughed, staining the blue waters with red.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Toki Hanata)**

**"Mokushiryu no Jinshinkyaku!" **A shroud of black and blue magic coated Naruto's leg. Gildarts coughed before stamping his leg on the ground. He crashed the water, sending a large pillar of the salty liquid at Naruto. However, Naruto's kick sliced through the waters before landing in Gildarts's previous position causing a large crater and a large amount of sea spray to sniffed the air as his foe was no longer in his field of vision. His eyes widened as Gildarts suddenly appeared behind him.

**"Mokushiryu no Zanso!" **Naruto's arms became coated with the dragonslayer magic, taking the shape of talons. He quickly spun and Gildarts's eyes widened as his head was separated from his body. The body fell to the ground and Naruto snarled in anger as he watched the body flicker out of existence. A solid Thought Projection.

**"Crash Magic: Force!" **Naruto's back was suddenly hit with a large amount of force causing his back to bend, nearly folding his body completely in half before he was sent flying through the air and skipping over the water. Naruto righted himself only for Gildarts to send a grid shaped magic attack at him.

**"Crash Magic: Dispersion!"** Naruto watched as cubes of water and sand were sent through the air.

Naruto cartwheeled out of the way of the dispersion attack only to see Gildarts fall towards him. The Crash Magic infused kick went towards him, but Naruto's arms became similar to that the wings of Acnologia.

**"Mokushiryu no Habataki!" **The wings of pure magic energy extended towards Gildarts as Naruto made a flapping motion with them, but Gildarts's attack tore through the attack, crashing the magic into mere eternano particles. Naruto's white eyes narrowed as he growled in bestial manner. He jumped and a loud shockwave occurred within the air and Gildarts's eyes widened as he saw Naruto, his hand coated in magic, had caught his kick. GIldarts twisted, freeing his captured leg due to the rotation and slammed a powerful axe kick to Naruto's skull. The blonde rocketed downwards, but he twisted and inhaled deeply as Gildarts fell after him.

Magic energy, black and blue in colour, swirled within his jaws, his eyes shining brighter than before. He then inhaled deeply and condensed the magic energy within his lungs before rearing his head back.

**"MOKUSHIRYU NO HOKO!" **The attack rocketed forth, the powerful roar of the Apocalypse Dragon screamed through the air, rising towards the Ace of Fairy Tail.

**"CRASH MAGIC: DISINTEGRATION!" **Gildarts clasped both hands above his head and a powerful sphere of silver-white magic energy coated his hands. He then brought them down against the attack and Gildarts grunted in effort as he felt resistance. Never had he met an attack so strong that he had to use one of his strongest spells. He gave a loud yell as he pushed forth, tearing through the Apocalypse Dragonslayer's attack and towards the blonde.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw his attack being literally disintegrated.

'A powerful mage to have been found in Fairy Tail of all places. They may have some promise after all...but you are dragging this on for far too long. I pledged to kill you earlier Gildarts Clive...and I will carry out the task.' Naruto growled before charging more magic into his roar. The attack grew larger and Gildarts was now slowing in his descent as his plowed through the attack.

'Kuso...just what kind of power does this brat have?!' Gildarts pushed more power into his fists and the dragon's roar met with the disintegrating spell.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his attack was completely dispersed as he saw Gildarts began to punch away at it. Naruto quickly jumped back as Gildarts slammed into the sands of Fiore's coastline, causing a large crater. The former cape wearing mage leaped out of his crater and twisted, driving a kick into Naruto's chest sending him backwards, but Naruto smirked as he went with the momentum, going into a backhand spring before planting his feet against the bark of a tree, shattering said bark and causing the tree to fall as he pushed off of it.

**"Mokushiryu no Kuro Kiba!" **His left fist became coated in magic energy that took the image of a Acnologia's head, fangs bared. The red haired mage jumped backwards, landing within the surf as Naruto's attack caused a giant pillar of sand to rise. The particles of silt and weathered rock fell back down, only for Naruto to burst though. Gildarts's reflexes acted on autopilot as he avoided the wild, but strong and fast, slashes of his opponent.

**"Moksuhiryu no Shippo!" **The tail strike landed against Gildarts's ribs, cracking three of them as he tumbled through the waters. He got back up only to counter with a crash infused punch to counter Naruto's next attack.

**"Mokushiryu no Soso!" **Twin spears of dragonslayer magic, similar to that of Acnologia's twin spear-like tail, lashed out at Gildarts. His punch having dispersed the tails upon contact causing a large shockwave. He went into a backhand spring to avoid the kick Naruto aimed at him only for Naruto to take off as soon as he met the sea covered sands. He ducked and weaved through the slashes only for Naruto to slam a knee to the stomach. The wind exited his lungs before Naruto spun and crashed a powerful elbow strike to the skull sending him rolling backwards.

Naruto then coated his body with his draconian magic, the image of Acnologia forming behind him, looming over the blonde in a menacing fashion.

"I will destroy you...Gildarts Clive." Naruto snarled as he fell to all fours, as if he were an animal. He then took off towards his foe and raised his arm, coating it in Dragonslayer Magic.

**"Mokushiryu no Hakai Tsume!" **Gildarts cursed as he raised his arm in a desperate attempt to block the strike.

'The attack is like Natsu's, it just hits with great force and doesn't cut.' Gildarts reassured himself, but his hypothesis was proven false as he felt his arm suddenly feel lighter and red splashed across his vision. Naruto had cut through Gildarts's forearm. The dark eyed Ace of Fairy Tail stepped backwards as Naruto held the piece of his arm before burning it with his magic.

Gildarts screamed in pain as blood gushed from the limb, turning the clear waters crimson. The fact that some of the waves managed to touch the wounded limb didn't help due to the fact that the salt in the water made it burn. Gildarts's continued to cry out in pain before Naruto grinned widely.

"Allow me to help you with that." Naruto chuckled darkly before speeding towards the red haired man and sliced off the remaining piece of the arm at the shoulder. The entire left arm began to burn from the intensity of Naruto's magic. Gildarts continued to yell out in pain, though it was unfortunate that no one would be able to hear him as Naruto went for the final blow.

The claws of the Apocalypse Dragon stabbed forth towards Gildarts's heart, but the physically older man reacted just in time. He punched Naruto's hand with his right fist and diverted the strike, but the spear-like motion swerved, aiming downwards and to the left once more, impaling itself through the thigh muscle of Gildarts's left leg. He howled in pain as Naruto roared with the ferocity of a dragon and in a powerful horizontal motion, Naruto withdrew the limb cutting through Gildarts's leg and made it useless as it hung by nothing more than a few hundred strands of muscle fibre.

Gildarts coughed up a glob of blood, and the mass of red blood cells had struck Naruto in the face. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer roared as he cupped water and doused his face, trying to cleanse it of the blood that blinded him. Gildarts saw his chance.

'I might not get a chance like this again and I may not kill him, but at least I'll live to tell the tale.' Gildarts thought as he charged his magic into his fist. He gave a loud shout just as Naruto's head snapped up, cleansed of blood. Naruto twisted to avoid the strike, but Gildarts still managed to make contact.

**"CRASH MAGIC: SHATTER!" **Naruto roared in pain as Gildarts's crash magic infused fist met his shoulder. The sound of bone cracking and splintering met his enhanced hearing. If one could look inside Naruto's body, they would see the entire shoulder joint had been crushed and lengthy, jagged cracks formed on his humerus, extending all the way to his radius and ulna. The left arm of Naruto Uzumaki had been broken to the point that it would take at least more than month to heal even with his enhanced healing factor.

**"CRASH MAGIC: FORCE!" **Gildarts's magic was nearly running on empty so it was the best attack he could manage. He punched Naruto in the chest and the blonde's white eyes widened as he felt the force enter his body and even going so far as to extend past his body and resulted in a shockwave that sent water everywhere. Naruto snarled as he felt his body flying through the air, but before he went down he managed a final strike.

Despite taking Gildarts's limbs, Naruto wanted to leave another mark. He lashed out with his claws, extending them and raking them across Gildarts's chest. The five claw marks going from his left pectoral to his bottom right abdominal muscle. Gildarts released another cry of pain before the adrenalin and the blood loss caught up with him. He fell into the waters and red surrounded him.

Naruto crashed into the rocks near the shoreline, leaving an imprint of his body in the stone. He coughed up a large amount of blood before falling to his knees as he fell away from the rock. He coughed a few more times, more blood expelling from his body before clutching his chest with his right hand. He looked down at his chest to see a neat hole in the shirt as well as a large red spot that would surely remain on his body till the end of time. Naruto released one final roar before the dragonslayer magic left his system, his blue irises and pupils returning as the pure white glow of his eyes left him.

Then...Naruto fell.

Kurama sighed as watched atop the rock Naruto had crashed into before grabbing the blonde.

"I swear kit, the more times you fight...the more I have to watch over your sorry ass." Kurama commented before gaining a serious look on his face as he saw that Gildarts's strike to the blonde's chest had extended through to his back.

'This is going to leave a scar and judging from the fact his left arm is in that position I would say the Fairy Tail mage shattered it. He really does earn the title of Ace of Fairy Tail.' Kurama thought as he looked at the bleeding, dismembered, unconscious Gildarts. Kurama spread his wings and took off over the forest to head towards the one place that would hold the necessary things to heal Naruto.

The mountains of Clover Town, the former nest of Acnologia.

* * *

As Kurama and Naruto had left, a figure exited the destroyed edge of the forest and gasped when it saw the bleeding Gildarts. Running as fast as her old legs could carry her, she went over to the dismembered mage.

Said figure was a pink haired woman who appeared to be around Makarov's age, give or take a few years. Her wrinkled skin was rather pale and she had crimson eyes with vertical slits for pupils. Her pink hair was tied into a neat bun. She wore a white blouse and a navy blue coloured dress that extended to just below her ankles. A pair of high heeled, black boots was worn on her feet and covering her body was a large black cloak. This was Porlyusica, former member of Fairy Tail and official doctor to many mages of the guild.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A few hours ago, Porlyusica's House, East Forest, Fiore_

_Makarov knocked on the door of the pink haired woman's house._

_"WHAT?!" The human hating hag snarled as she stared at the dwarf of a man she had once called a guild mate._

_"Hey Porlyusica-chan!" Makarov gave a friendly wave to the much taller woman. The crimson eyed woman sighed as she opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing the orange and blue hat wearing man to enter._

_"SO how have you been, Porlyusica-chan?" Porlyusica didn't respond as she handed Makarov a glass of water which he thanked her for._

_"Shut up, Makarov." She stated sternly, her trusty Whacking Broom of Eternal Suffering held in her hands. "What the hell do you want, why are you here?" She asked. Makarov drank the water until the glass was empty. He rested it down on the small table before turning to the former member of his guild._

_"Something's going to happen. I don't know when and I don't know why, but I need you to go and find Gildarts." Porlyusica's eyes narrowed at the mention of the man who had once destroyed the her walls on more than one occasion._

_"Why? Gildarts is a big boy now, he can take care of himself." She replied._

_"Please Porlyusica-chan. I've had this bad feeling ever since I sent him off to fight the Ogonna Fuujin and then my cup, the one Gildarts gave me for my birthday so I knew something was..." He was silenced as the Whacking Broom of Eternal Suffering was brought down on his noggin._

_"You...You..." Porlyusica's bangs shadowed her face, but the venom in her voice was evident. Her head snapped up as she clutched broom so tightly, the handle snapped. "YOU IDIOTIC OLD FOOL! YOU SENT AN S-CLASS MAGE AFTER AN SS-CLASS MAGE AND NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT HE WAS LABELLED FLEE-ON-SIGHT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAKAROV!"_

_Makarov gulped in fear, his head now facing the floor as the taller woman loomed over him._

_"You know very well what had happened the first time people tried to take on those two monsters. The Ogonna Fuujin and Onibi Myobu are not to be trifled with. You have no relation to him whatsoever, so why the hell would you send Gildarts after them?!"_

_"They made my children bleed and they insulted the guild, the beliefs we follow and made my children cry." Makarov stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "That is something I will not let go of, Porlyusica-chan!" He was then put into a state of shock as the pink haired woman slapped him hard across the face._

_"You really are a fool. Your children will get hurt and they will bleed Makarov, no matter how much you try to protect them. Your stupid senile beliefs, the ones I used to follow when I was in that run down guild, have now put your Ace in jeopardy. YOU ARE SO FUCKING INFURIATING MAKAROV!" Porlyusica roared as she flung the head of her broken broom at the dwarf. She took a deep breath to calm herself and straightened her cloak._

_She opened the door._

_"Where are you going?" The Master of Fairy Tail asked. She turned back to him with an icy glare that froze him in place._

_"I'm going to go and locate your Ace. Gildarts will not come out of that fight unscathed...or alive for that matter. Those two are made SS-Class for a reason, Makarov. Now I will go find Gildarts...and when I get back...I expect you, you stupid human, gone and out of my house. I will heal Gildarts and will inform you of when I find him. Do I make myself clear, Makarov?" She growled._

_Makarov gulped. Despite being a Wizard Saint, Makarov knew not to trifle with an angry Porlyusica, especially when she went so far as to curse him and call him stupid, senile and infuriating. Also...he knew she was right. What was he thinking sending out his top mage, an S-Class, against someone that clearly had the ability to not spare a life? Against someone above his Ace in terms of rank and probably equal or greater in terms of power._

_Despite killing being illegal by the Magic Council, the two SS-Class, Flee on Sight Criminals were not afraid of the law. The door slammed shut and Makarov looked up to see Porlyusica had gone. He sighed before planting his face in his palms._

_'What have I done?' He thought._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Looks like Makarov was right when he told me something was about to happen to you and to look for you, Gildarts. You stupid humans always getting yourselves in trouble. Your left limbs are gone, though a piece of your left thigh is left so your leg is not completely gone. You suffer from major blood loss, severe bone breakage as well as internal and external body damage. Makarov would go into a fit if he saw you like this so it would be best I fix you up before I send you over to that stupid old fool." Porlyusica sighed as she bent down and draped the muscular man's right arm over her shoulder before reaching into her cloak and pulling out a small blue lachryma.

**"Teleport." **She said. A magic seal appeared beneath her and Gildarts and in a flash of blue light, they vanished. Heading for her house.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Tower of Heaven)**

The Tower of Heaven, Fiorean Sea

Far away, miles off the coast of Fiore was a small island where construction of a mighty tower was done. The tower was large, taller than any tree or building one would find in books or in actual life. Many years of construction, steel, wood, stone and many other resources had been pooled together before becoming what it was now. The monstrosity of infrastructure that was the tower. Its spire seemed to graze the clouds and its strong structure made it seem as if the tower would never fall, no matter what would happen. The ones who built this tower, the result of hard labour by the hands of numerous slaves, had wondered why the tower was built in the first place.

What was its purpose? It was simple really. The reason this tower came to be, this Tower of Heaven, had come into existence for one purpose and one purpose alone. To revive the Black Mage, to resurrect the descendant of Merlin, to bring back Zeref into the living plane of existence. Hence, it was dubbed another name, the R-System. The outside of the tower was rather elegant looking. Many blocks of stone and cement formed its walls and tall pillars decorated its sides. A spiralling staircase of stone circled the island which led to the large, stone staircase that led to the entrance of the Tower of Heaven. However, the inside of the tower was rather unsatisfying. Despite some of the floors looking as if they were elegant ballrooms and whatnot, there were other rooms hidden throughout the tower.

These rooms hid away the slaves and the very abusive guards and their beast-like 'watchdogs', if you can call them dogs. Cages filled with people who had been shipped to the tower in the effort to complete the R-System had been made, ranging from small children to old men. Having blindly followed the insane ramblings of a single child, those who chose to follow had been thrown back into the pits of despair where many others from the mainland had followed. However, amongst these cages, at the end of one hallway, locked behind a solid steel door...one individual was held in custody.

Behind the door was a room made of steel as well, with only one single window which had a few bars and was small enough to prevent anything of human size to squeeze out. Within the steel room, bound in chains was the individual who was held in custody of the Tower of Heaven. Upon first glance, it was obvious to tell that due to the prisoner's massive size that it was a male within the steel prison room. His body was large, pure muscle rippled beneath his skin as he breathed. Scars littered his body to the point that they were sure to never vanish from his physique. Standing at a height of approximately seven feet, the man was called a giant by the other slaves who had the ability to see him before he was wrapped in chains. The only form of clothing he wore was a tattered pair of dark brown pants. A small metal mask covered the lower part of his face. The small beam of light that shone through the window showed the man's dark grey hair which was long enough to extend past his shoulder blades and was rather spiky. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping, but in actuality he was concentrating...waiting for the moment when he was going to escape this hell hole.

Ever since he was captured during the early construction of the R-System, he had been one of the unfortunate ones to have been held back. The other boats had exploded due to the acts of one Jellal Fernandes who prevented him and many other slaves from escaping the island and returning to society. Forced to work due to blue haired boy's power to kill using the dark magic he was given...he worked and he slaved. But...he continued to try and fight for freedom and many times he was imprisoned within the very room he was in, he was tortured, whipped and beaten beyond recognition leaving scars on his body that reminded him of the struggles he had endured. Due to his numerous attempts at escaping and fighting the guards, killing many in the process, even going so far as to bite their faces off in his race to see the light of day, he was permanently locked away within the steel room. However, his captivity had allowed him to activate a latent power within him.

His eyes snapped open, revealing the shining silver irises within them. His breathing suddenly grew heavier and his muscles tensed. The steel chains that bound him beginning to rattle loudly.

'It is time.' He thought. The prisoner had remained locked in the room for so long that he could practically feel the tower as it was being built. He felt every stone, every pillar of wood that was used for stability, every bar of iron that was used to make the slave chambers. He felt it all and finally, he felt it. The last piece was placed...and now...he would escape. He would break through the bonds that held him and shatter the walls of the tower that denied him his freedom.

His muscles tensed even more and the air within the room seemed to have increased in density. The steel room released a small groan in reply to the powerful magic power being released by the silver eyed prisoner.

"Freedom...is...MINE!" The pressure of the air that fell upon the metal chains caused them to crack and with that, the prisoner pulled. His large, powerful muscles granted him the use of strength that bordered on superhuman. He pulled and the chains snapped as if they were made of thin strands of thread. The prisoner then yanked his feet free before tearing off the anklets and bracelets of steel that were worn on his wrists that the chains were attached to. The sound of his deep breathing was distorted slightly due to the mask he wore, but it was necessary requirement seeing as how his breathing was affected due to the magic he had discovered he could use.

He stomped towards the door, his feet leaving indentations within the steel floor due to the density of his body and his sheer weight. He reached the doors and smirked beneath the mask. He clenched his right hand into a fist and using the natural superhuman strength he had, he punched the steel door. A large indentation of his fist formed as the hinges bent slightly. Another punch from his left fist made the door fold in half before a third and final punch sent the door flying, creating sparks as it skidded along the ground due to friction.

The other slaves turned in shock to see the giant of a man exit his steel room. He looked at the other prisoners before closing his eyes as if he were concentrating. He held out his arms and multiple orbs formed alongside the silver magic seals that hovered in his palms. He sent the spheres of high density air through the room before crashing them against the bars, completely destroying them. The other slaves looked at the masked slave in astonishment as he walked through the halls.

"Thank you, mister." A little girl squeaked as she crawled out of her former dwelling. The dark grey haired man chuckled beneath his mask.

"Those of you who have suffered pain like I did have no reason to thank me. I, like you, have been wanting to see the light of day, to watch the expanse of blue of the sky we had once seen before that blue haired bastard locked us away once again. His power no longer controls me and it no longer controls you. I will leave you to your own devices once I have killed the guards. Live long and prosper, my brothers and sisters." The prison said as he turned his head to face the guards he was talking about.

"HEY THEY ARE ESCAPING!"

"IT'S THAT GIANT GUY! DIDN'T WE LOCK HIM AWAY IN THE STEEL ROOM THOUGH?!"

The guards sent forth their bloodthirsty beast-like pets only for the silver eyed slave to pick up two rocks. He threw them rather hard and said stone embedded themselves into the red skinned beasts, killing them. Everyone stared in shock at what the man just did.

"He...k-k-k-killed them w-w-with rock?!" A guard exclaimed. The prisoner's silver eyes narrowed as he walked towards the guards, more of which flooded the room. The prisoner held his hands up and a silver sphere formed. He sent it flying and a large boom echoed throughout the Tower of Heaven. The guards were suddenly forced into the ground as they felt as if the force of gravity increased twenty fold due to the dense air that surrounded the powerful slave's person. A side effect of the magic he used and was the reason he wore the mask, to allow himself to breathe normally in the dense air his magic created.

Raising his arms over the entirety of fallen guards and their bestial pets, the prisoner muttered a single word.

**"Fall."**

Another large boom echoed throughout the tower as the density of the air increased, forcing itself down upon the bodies of the fallen guards and their pets, crushing their bones and making blood leak through their noses, mouths and eye sockets. The prisoner continued to walk through the halls of the detention level of the Tower of Heaven, killing all that came towards him.

A guard managed to sneak up behind him and aimed to impale him with a sword. However, he was shocked when the entire blade cracked and shattered upon making contact with the grey haired slave's skin. The slave turned before grabbing the guard's head before chuckling beneath his mask.

"You really think a mere blade will pierce my skin...you are sadly mistaken my good man. Now you die." He muttered darkly before crushing the man's skull. The dead body fell to the ground.

Numerous mage guards appeared and fired their spells at the titan that was the slave. Lightning, wind, water, fire, earth, steel, ice, bladed weapons, all of these things and more flew towards the slave who watched the onslaught of attacks coming towards him.

"Watch out!" Some slaves yelled out as they had chosen to follow this ferocious saviour of theirs. The slaves silver eyes gained a brighter shine than before as he turned back slightly to look at them.

"Do not doubt me...for they are weak. The weak cannot defeat me...for I am strong." The slave punched the ground and the earth itself split in half causing the spells to miss their intended targets while some that managed to continue their paths and strike him, did nothing against the slave's powerful defense that was his armour-like skin. A few scorch marks formed from the lightning strikes and fire attacks, but nothing more.

The slave dug his fingers into the ground and heaved out a large section of the floor before pelting the gargantuan stone at his enemies. They were crushed by the boulder. The slave turned and ushered his fellow slaves to the doors that allowed them to exit the R-System.

They all cried out with joy as they looked up at the blue sky, the white clouds, the yellow sun, and the blue waters of the ocean. The slave looked around before noticing the few boats that were used by the guards themselves when they needed to go to the mainland. The silver eyed slave took them to the boats. The boats were all filled by the time the powerful slave himself could get on board.

"We can't thank you enough." A woman said with a great big smile.

"I'm sure we can make room for you. Climb in." A pair of twin girls spoke.

"Can we repay you in anyway?"

The slave shook his head as he untied the boats before using his great strength to push them all in the direction of the mainland.

"I will be fine. You all will go back to the mainland in these...I will take my own journey back to it." He stated and with that the boats were pushed off, moving as if they were motorboats due to the force the powerful slave had applied. Once the boats were gone, the slave looked at his body before applying his magic. His body felt lighter than that of a feather's. His body's density decreasing in size and with that the slave tentatively set his foots atop the raging currents of the Fiorean Sea. His foot made contact with the water before he placed his second foot atop it.

The masked slave chuckled as he watched himself stand atop the waters. He looked at the mainland before taking off towards it, moving at a rather fast pace despite his large size in a different direction to that of the slaves he had set free.

* * *

Coastline near the Woodsea, Fiore

After a few hours of running, showing that the slave was indeed the epitome of physical fitness, he wiped the small amount of sweat that had formed on his brow and returned his body to its original density. He soaked his body in the cool sea waters to lower his body's temperature as well as cleanse himself of what dirt and grime he could wash off.

The man's long gray hair dotted the sands with salt infused water. His audible deep breathing kept silence from ever rearing its head as he trekked along the beach and into the woods before him. He continued to walk until the sound of a snapping twig met his ears. He turned to see a lone deer cross his path, pausing as it spotted him. The gray haired slave's stomach rumbled before the deer took off with the grace and agility only an animal such as it could possess, however the slave suddenly fired off a sphere of dense air from his hand and struck the deer in the neck, killing it instantly.

'Hmm...I can't remember how long it has been since I have eaten.' He thought as he picked up the deer and prepared to eat it. After making a fire using the raw materials around him, cooking and eating the deer was no problem. All that was left was the skeleton and a few pieces of cooked flesh. Releasing a burp, an anime burp cloud exiting through his mask, he patted his stomach in content.

He then rose back up and prepared to trek through the woods, the woods growing far more dense and the man's silver eyes narrowed in annoyance as he tore another tree out of his path using his immense strength.

"Stupid trees. There's nothing here but trees, trees and would you have it...more trees." He deadpanned. "WHERE IS CIVILIZATION?!" He cried out, clutching his hair before reaching over and ripping a tree out of the ground in frustration and was about to throw it away. He blinked in confusion however, as he heard the sound akin to voices...human voices. He looked to see three figures walk out of the brush.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Dark Guild/Guild Darkness)**

"This is where the magic spike had come from." Racer spoke as he exited the brush. Angel stood beside the long nosed man before looking around. She spotted the slave before her and flinched at his intimidating form. After all, who wouldn't be if they saw a seven foot tall giant of a man standing in the middle of a forest, holding a tree above his head as if it were a beach ball.

"Master Brain...I think we found the source of the large magic signature." Angel spoke as she pointed at the large slave.

Master Brain, the leader of Oracion Seis, was a dark skinned man with black, rectangular tattoos decorated across his face. His white hair was straight, slicked back to reveal his forehead in full and reached just above his neckline. He wore no shirt, exposing his muscular and prominent abdominal muscles. A pair of dark grey pants were tucked into a pair of dark coloured boots, most likely dark brown or black. His upper body was covered by a dark blue trench coat of some sort. In his hand was a staff with a human skull ornament atop it which clutched a green orb in its jaws. A feathery hat, akin to that which ancient Native Americans would wear, was placed atop the skull's...skull.

"He seems rather strange." Racer commented as he watched the seven foot tall man before him toss aside the tree before looking at them, licking his sharp fangs.

"Who are you?" Brain asked. The slave's eyes narrowed at the three members of Oracion Seis.

"I believe I should be asking you that." Due to his rather unsanitary condition, the two younger members of the Oracion Seis were surprised by the man's use of speech.

"Well then...I believe it would be rude of me to not introduce ourselves. I am Master Brain of the guild, Oracion Seis. These are my fellow guild members, Racer and Angel." He gestured to the white haired girl and the tracksuit clad man. "We had detected a large magic signature within this vicinity and it looks like...you are the source of that magic signature. You are a rather powerful mage mister..."

"Zabrock." The gray haired man spoke. "My name is Zabrock Granfall."

The slave's lips formed a snarl, "I see the look in you eyes. I've seen it before. You want to take me as your subordinate and use me for your own purposes. I will not bow down to anyone, not again...I WILL NOT BE IMPRISONED!" He punched the ground causing the earth to shake, surprising the three Oracion Seis members. Using their imbalance to his advantage, he uprooted a tree and swung it towards his self proclaimed foes.

Racer's body suddenly vanished from view as Brain shattered the large wooden weapon with a blast of dark green and black magic from his staff.

"You are not fast enough to hit me." Racer spoke as he sped towards Zabrock as if he were a wild animal hunting its prey. Racer appeared in front of Zabrock and lashed out with a strong kick causing a large shockwave to form upon impact, but Racer's eyes widened as he saw that Zabrock hadn't moved a single inch from his spot.

"Was that supposed to be a kick? Let me show you mine." Zabrock spoke before grabbing Racer and choke slamming him into the ground. The silver eyed muscular man then held up Racer, his hand wrapped around his throat, before dropping him and slamming a powerful kick to Racer's stomach. The speedy Oracion Seis member slammed into the ground at Brain's feet, coughing up a small amount of blood due to the internal damage.

**"Gate of the Ram, I open thee...ARIES!"** Angel spoke as she tucked some strands of her long white hair behind her ear. She took out the golden key which had the image of ram horns on its handle. A shine appeared from the key. Zabrock looked in surprise as an attractive young woman appeared. She was wearing a fluffy-looking white dress that ended at her mid thigh with similarly coloured boots, curly pink hair, dark eyes and a pair of brown ram horns poking through her pink locks appeared.

"I am here...sumimasen." Aries said as she watched Zabrock nervously.

"Put him down, Aries!" Angel ordered. The pink haired Celestial Spirit gulped in nervousness as she looked at the towering behemoth. His silver eyes looked at her before his gaze seemed to soften slightly.

"You do not wish to fight. I can respect that, so I recommend you step out of my path." Zabrock spoke. Aries shook her head.

"My Master tells me to fight...as a Celestial Spirit...I must obey. **WOOL BOMB!" **Zabrock sighed as he watched the large cloud of pink wool shoot towards him. However, Zabrock took a deep breath and using his immense lung capacity, he released a dense bullet of air from his lungs that sent the pink wool back towards the user. Aries's eyes widened as she was sent skidding backwards by her own attack.

The earth rumbled as Zabrock charged forth as if he were a juggernaut.

**"WOOL WALL!" **Aries cried out and a wall of rose coloured wool appeared in front of Zabrock. "SUMIMASEN!" Aries watched as her opponent crashed into the soft wall of wool. His silver eyes widened as he met the soft wool and blinked in confusion.

"This feels nice and all, but...is this supposed to do something?" Zabrock questioned gaining a comical look of surprise from all present.

"HE'S NOT ASLEEP!" They all exclaimed. Angel cursed as she performed a forced closure, withdrawing Aries.

"Sumimasen." The Ram spirit muttered before vanishing in a flash of light. Racer sped forth and began to rain down a flurry of fast blows towards Zabrock's body, but that was all they were.

'They are fast...but since force is applied to mass times acceleration...his punches and kicks will have no effect on me due to his low mass.' He thought. Zabrock sighed as he raised a palm before gripping it tightly around Racer's wrist as a fist was aimed for his right cheek.

"Did you not learn from your initial strike, speed user. I cannot be hurt through mere physical blows, especially ones as weak as yours." Zabrock snarled as his grip tightened, snapping Racer's wrist. The Speed Magic user released a howl of pain before he slammed repeatedly into the ground. A small crater formed as a result of the numerous, powerful body slams before Racer was thrown away, smashing through a tree and indenting another.

Angel pulled out another golden key, **"Gate of the Twins, I open thee...Gemini!" **In a flash of golden light, the light blue coloured gremlin-like twins appeared.

"Gem." One twin spoke.

"Mini." The second one said.

The twins hopped atop one another before a puff of pink smoke formed around them. Zabrock's eyes widened as a carbon copy of himself appeared before him.

"What the hell?" He asked himself before Gemini sped forth and slammed a powerful punch to his stomach. Zabrock skidded backwards and rubbed his stomach. "It has my strength...so it is in fact a clone of me." The slave charged towards the Celestial Spirit and a large shockwave formed as they clashed. Zabrock and Gemini pushed against one another before pushing back and their fists collided.

Right Punch, Left Hook, Spin Kick, Headbutt, Roundhouse, Uppercut.

The physical blows all clashed against one another with even power and Zabrock was becoming very annoyed at that. He and Gemini crashed their fists against one another, but to Gemini's surprise, he felt as if Zabrock's fist was getting heavier.

"Gem...Ini?" The Celestial Spirit squeaked out in fear as Zabrock's killing intent and magic power washed over it. This allowed Zabrock's stronger, denser fist to impact with his clone's face sending it spiralling through the air. He then raised his hand and the air above Gemini grew denser.

**"Fall." **He stated and Gemini was sent back to the Spirit World as the twins were crushed by the powerful force created by the increasingly dense air. Angel gulped as two of her spirits were now considered useless against the monstrosity that was Zabrock Granfall. As Zabrock reached her position, Angel took a couple steps back, but even then she did not escape the darkness made by his looming shadow.

Zabrock raised his hand and Angel flinched, only for her eyes to widen as she only lifted up off the ground. Zabrock's silver eyes studied the voluptuous body of the feathered dress wearing Celestial Mage. He then looked into her eyes and his gaze softened. He turned her around and peeked down the back part of her dress which covered everything below her shoulder blades.

"OI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!" Angel cried out, a blush evident on her face. Zabrock didn't respond as he turned back around. Angel lashed out and slapped the larger man only for her hand to suddenly throb in pain.

'What is he made of? Steel?' She thought as she clutched her hand.

"You...Both of you I presume..." He looked at her, "You both are from the Tower of Heaven, aren't you?" Angel's eyes widened. Memories of her trapped in the prison cells, the stone walls surrounding her, her aiding to build the walls that trapped her.

"How did you...? You saw it?!" Zabrock nodded before he turned around as well and pointed to the tattoo in between his shoulder blades. It seemed to be a tattoo, but it was actually a burn mark. The burn mark was a deep red and managed to stand out among the long jagged scars on Zabrock's back. It consisted of a large ring with a pair of wings on either side of it. Within the ring was the letter 'Z' and a straight line, a pillar, running vertically through the 'Z'.

"The mark of the Tower of Heaven?! You...You're a slave too?" Zabrock nodded.

"I have recently escaped. You are most likely one of the many who managed to escape on the day of the liberation years ago." Angel nodded before turning to her Master. Brain stared at the large man before walking up to him.

"Angel, go and get Racer...I will speak with Zabrock Granfall." Brain instructed. Angel nodded as Zabrock set her down and she ran off to get her friend and guild mate. Zabrock looked down at the shorter man. His silver eyes staring into Brain's.

"You have watched after these slaves, haven't you...Brain, I believe you said your name was." Brain nodded in confirmation before placing his staff on the ground.

"Yes. Zabrock, your life must have been dreadful. I took in a few of the slaves that managed to cross my path here. Angel and Racer are only two of the five that I had found. Join us, the Oracion Seis...be one of us and you can then make peace with your fellow slaves who sought to find freedom and found it in the form of my guild. You have nowhere else to go and it may take you days to get out of the Woodsea before you finally find civilization. Join us, Zabrock Granfall...we could use a strong mage like you." Brain spoke with a tone that would have made a crowd follow him to the ends of the earth.

Zabrock's eyes narrowed. "You dare take my sympathy towards my fellow slaves and try to use it against me, Brain. You are a fool to think I would fall for that, but...you are correct. I do have nowhere else to go. I will follow you, Master Brain as a member of the Oracion Seis." Zabrock bent down on one knee to represent his willingness to serve. Brain grinned widely while Zabrock was gritting his teeth.

'I know that look. He wants to use me for his own purposes, but...until I know what that is...I will have no choice but to follow him and trust him.' He thought.

"Welcome...to Oracion Seis...no wait, there are six of us and you will be our seventh member ergo I would think a change of name should be in order." Zabrock titled his head in confusion at the dark guild master.

"To what exactly?"

"Nothing big as it is merely an increase in number, so different number to accommodate your entry in my guild. Welcome to Oracion Siete, Zabrock Granfall." He gripped Zabrock's hand as they shook hands, but grunted as Zabrock's stronger grip was felt. The large man stared at his new master with a blank face.

'I'm keeping my eye on you..._Master'_

**(A/N: Well that's the chapter. Hope you guys liked the fight. Naruto vs. Gildarts was to your liking hopefully.**

**Now then to the obvious questions:**

**1.)Why do I have Naruto use physical moves rather than wind blades and impale Gildarts through and through? I wanted a long fight for you guys and so I usually include a variety of physical attacks within my fights to make it more interesting. Besides, it's much better in my mind when I see the conjunction between physical and magical attacks.**

**2.)How did Porlyusica find Gildarts? As you all know, Porlyusica is the Edolas counterpart of Grandine the Sky Dragon. As a result, she is brilliant with medicine and healing, much like the healing arts of Sky Dragonslayer magic. However, due to this I came to believe that maybe Porlyusica would possess some enhanced senses as well thus allowing her to find Gildarts.**

**3.)Oracion Siete?! Really Kitsunedragon?!- Yeah Yeah I know, not very creative at all, but hey it makes sense and though not as catchy as Oracion Seis, it works for me and I'm sure you guys will come to like the addition of a seventh member into the Oracion Seis.**

**4.)Who is Zabrock? Zabrock is an OC created by Agurra of the Darkness. Agurra asked me to include his OC in my story and I accepted. We discussed for quite a while about Zabrock's character for many a day and came to the consensus that this is how Zabrock's character will be.**

**Here is Zabrock's Character Profile:**

**Personality: Zabrock is usually pretty quiet most of the time, however, very aggressive when needed and can be quick to anger. Takes a great deal of pride in his super human strength and has a tendency to rely on his physical power rather than magic. Has a pretty low opinion of mages who rely more on magic than their own physical power as he spent a good portion of his life earning his strength. Has a good deal of loyalty however, doesn't enjoy being ordered around by someone he believes is weaker than him. Does NOT like to hurt children most of the time.**

**Skills: Expert in hand to hand combat, able to move rather quickly despite his massive frame, possesses inhuman strength that vastly exceeds that of any other mage around, can lift entire houses up with one arm and unleash punches that can release powerful shockwaves.**

**Magic: Density Magic (working on the name), said magic enables Zabrock to alter the density, weight and hardness of anything he wants. Allows him to make his clothing so dense most attacks can't penetrate it. Doing so he can also increase the clothes weight so his phiscal attacks have more damage and also serve a strength training weights. Most dangerous abilities are that he can make forms of magic from his enemies either so dense and heavy they hit the ground or so weak and brittle that they shatter on impact. His magic doesn't affect humans or animals but everything else, even magical energy. As such he can create dense orbs of magic energy that can crush his enemies before exploding with immense force.**

**Main problem is all the dense clothing and magic he uses, makes his body very heavy and slow at times.**

**Hope he doesn't sound too overpowered though, but seeing as this is the guy that Naruto will fight, I think it's suitable.**

**NOTE: Oracion Seis appearances of Cobra, Angel, Midnight and Racer are now like that of how they look in the current filler arc in the Fairy Tail anime, the only thing is that Cobra has both his eyes. Other than that, they look like that of how they look in the filler arc.**

**School will lower my update rate by a large scale since this is my last year in high school and by the end of it, I have to take an exam that could help me get into a good university. So here's the deal. Updates are gonna be really slow and long to occur, but know that just because I'm not updating it doesn't mean that I'm not abandoning my stories.**

**Remember guys to check out Cry of the Raiju by myself and XxheavendragonxX and to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THEM BOTH!)**


	18. Chapter 18:Training-Natsu:Yoryu no Roshi

Dragonslayer

Chapter 18: Training-Natsu: Yoryuu no Roshi

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: The next few chapters will be a filler arc of mine showing the training arc for Fairy Tail's Strongest Team. Each chapter will have started from the day they had split apart during Chapter 15. Or as from where you guys might have remembered, when Natsu was held at sword point and could only think 'Fuck' before I completed the chapter. Each chapter of the Training Arc will feature the training for each member of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team. This chapter will be Natsu's training chapter. Then it will be Gray followed by Erza and Lucy sharing the same chapter due to them training together.**

**I would also like to say a special thank you to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU LOVEABLE BITCHES! Thanks to you guys, I have finally achieved my personal goal of making a story which achieved 1000 reviews. For that I am eternally grateful. *bows low*. **

**I would also like to deeply, deeply, from the bottom of my heart, apologize for the long wait you guys had. School, freaking the new Pokemon Black and White 2 (I got White 2) and a whole set of other stuff really keeps me from writing, but hey, better late than never. Just know that if the chapter doesn't appear as fast as you would hope, blame the education system and also note that Christmas is almost upon us so this way you guys know that vacation will be there and I will be able to right during those three weeks of freedom.**

** Now here it is, Chapter 18. I hope you guys like it and remember to review at the end of it all.)**

Eastern Mountain Range, Fiore

Natsu gulped as he was currently at sword point. His mind temporarily drew a blank as it aimed to comprehend how he had gotten into this situation, but in the end it only brought up one word.

'Fuck!' The Fire Dragonslayer thought. He gulped, the contraction and relaxation of his neck muscles caused his neck to mildly graze against the tip of the blade and the pink haired boy could only stay perfectly still in order to prevent himself from being impaled.

"Who are you?" The sword holding stranger spoke. Natsu continued to stare at the hand holding the blade, fearing the user would think that making eye contact with the stranger would result in unnecessary confrontation.

"I'm sorry...ummm...sir." Natsu spoke as he registered the voice that spoke was a male's voice. "I was just on my way to look for my new sensei. Ji-chan told me that the guy was located here at the top of this mountain." Natsu spoke hurriedly, a show of his nervousness and fear. The man before him gave a period of silence that made the entirety of the world seem deafening to the son of Igneel. A chuckle was then released from the man's throat before he withdrew the blade allowing Natsu to let go of the breath he had been unconsciously holding captive within his lungs. Natsu bowed to the man before him, uttering a quick thank you before standing back up.

"Hmmm...you have the mark of Fairy Tail. Then you must be Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragonslayer and son of Igneel am I right?" Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he gazed up at the man, finally getting a good look at his former attacker's form.

The man was rather tall, taller than Natsu, but a bit shorter than Laxus Dreyar if a comparison were to be made for a suitable approximation of height. As a result, it placed the man at around five feet, ten and a half inches. However, despite his seemingly advanced age, the man had full head of solid red hair and had it tied up into a high ponytail of some sorts. A moustache and beard adorned his face and had been shown to have grown to such a degree that the beard and moustache were now connected to each other. On his face was a black piece of armour, at least that's what Natsu thought it was, that started at one cheek, across the bridge of his nose and ended at the other cheek. A brown headpiece which had a three pointed, crown-like ridge on its edge, was worn on the man's head and a golden ring was attached to the headpiece. The man's clothes consisted of a long-sleeved, purple shirt and pants, with mesh armour worn underneath it. A set of brown armour was also worn on the man's body. A black sheath was located at the man's left hip. The pair of stern, black eyes now gained a bit of amusement as they watched Natsu's form.

"Yeah...I am Natsu Dragneel. How did you know that?" Natsu asked. The man chuckled as he placed his blade back into the sheath.

"Well, Makarov did tell me he was sending one his own for some training with me."

"Wait...YOU are the guy that's supposed to train me?" The dragonslayer asked. The man nodded and took a few steps closer to Natsu before giving the boy a small smile.

"My name is Roshi, Yoryuu no Roshi. I am the adopted son of Volcanus the Lava Dragon and Dragonslayer of Lava." Natsu could only stare in shock at the man before him. The magic power within this man was large, yes and as a result Natsu could tell that his new teacher would be powerful, but to find out that said man was a dragonslayer.

"S-S-Sugoi." He stuttered. "Y-Y-You're a dragonslayer...just like...just like me?" Natsu asked. The Lava Dragonslayer nodded to his Fire counterpart.

"Yes and starting from this point onwards...you will be my student." Silence filled the air as Natsu still had to process the fact that another dragonslayer stood before him. Sure, there was the assumption of the Ogonno Fuujin being one and that Phantom Lord had dragonslayers, but to actually meet another one in the flesh was still a shock to the teenager.

The Son of Igneel's facial muscles tugged upwards as a wide grin formed on his face.

"I'm all fired up! When do we start?" Natsu asked as his fists became engulfed in flames. Roshi chuckled at Natsu's eagerness, finding it very amusing. He ruffled the rosette's spiky hair.

"Soon, my disciple. Let me just allow you to view your temporary living quarters." Natsu tilted his head in confusion, watching Roshi's retreating back as the older dragonslayer headed towards the small cluster of trees. Natsu followed after his fellow dragonslayer, avoiding being hit by the branches and leaves Roshi had peeled back as they navigated through the foliage.

Soon, Natsu and Roshi had come across a small wooden house. Said small house was where Roshi had made his home within the mountains. The two entered and Natsu surveyed the place that he would have to temporarily call 'home' while he would be training in these mountainous regions. The inside of the small house was made of wood just like its exterior. Hardwood floors, wooden tables and chairs made the furniture. Of course there were a few touches of modern lifestyle mixed in with the wooden household as there was a couch-bed and a single reclining leather chair which were positioned in front of a large Motion Viewing Lachryma screen. The kitchen was rather simplistic, containing a sink, refrigerator, a small dining table and there was also a sizeable washing machine and dryer. There was a single bedroom however, meaning Natsu would have to sleep on the couch-bed. Said bedroom containing a single futon, a small dresser, clock and a Light Lachryma. The bathroom lay directly opposite to the entrance of the house.

"It's not very big." Natsu commented as he noticed that despite how satisfactory the size of the house looked on the outside, it appeared rather cramped on the inside.

"True, but that's not a problem for when one lives by themselves. Now then, let me introduce you to my rather moody companion. SON!" Roshi called out.

"You have a son?" Natsu asked as he jogged after the Lava Dragonslayer. The red haired man shook his head.

"No, Son is a cat. Just like your companion, Happy." Roshi said. As he said that, the door of Roshi's bedroom had opened revealing a small cat. The cat yawned as it walked up to Roshi, climbing up his leg and settling atop his shoulder. Natsu tilted his head in a perplexed manner as he looked at the cat before him. It had fur the colour of fire, a deep crimson, with its nose, paws, ears, pectoral and abdominal areas being a pale green. Over its body, it wore a red monkey costume that had a similar colour scheme. The monkey costume had two long, golden horns on its head which curved upwards, originating from the forehead area of the costume to form a crown-like plating with dark brown or black tips. Its tail was similar to that of a monkey's and had several bone-like protrusions (probably extended tail vertebrae) sticking out of the length of the tail. Its eyes were a deep yellow with white pupils.

"What do you want, Roshi?" The monkey costume wearing cat asked. Roshi patted his companion on the head.

"Oh nothing, Son. I just wanted you to meet my new pupil, the one Makarov had asked to train with me." He gestured to Natsu,

"Natsu, I'd like you to meet my friend, Son Goku." The monkey costumed Exceed stared at Natsu with his golden coloured eyes, making Natsu seemingly flinch beneath his gaze due to the intensity of it all.

"Roshi...who is this boy? He smells similar to you. Is he a dragonslayer as well?" Son Goku asked. Roshi nodded.

"Yes, this is Natsu Dragneel. He is the son of the Fire Dragon, Igneel."

"The emotional hothead is what you said your dragon, Volcanus, called him."

"Oi, don't insult Igneel!" Natsu yelled. Goku glared at Natsu before sprouting his feathery wings and grabbing Natsu by the cheeks and stretching them to their limit before letting them snap back into place. "Itai!" Natsu yelped in pain.

"Don't raise your voice in front of me, human. The only one who can do that is Roshi and even then I still hit him for doing so." The Lava Dragonslayer sweatdropped.

"Really Son? Now is when you will bring up your violent tendencies?" Son shrugged at that.

"I hate humans. It's a trait the nine of us share." He said. Roshi pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration before turning to Natsu.

"Anyway, Natsu...now that you've been acquainted with Goku here, I shall have you rest your belongings here and then we shall begin your training back in the open space where we met." Natsu nodded and he walked over to the couch-bed Roshi gestured to before following the red haired man outside of the house, Son Goku following behind in order to see what skills the Fire Dragonslayer possessed.

Roshi and Natsu stood within the clear, rocky area that made half of the top of the mountain that Roshi and Goku lived on. Goku floated in the air before hanging upside-down on a tree branch and a bit of acrobatics here and there to cure his spells of boredom which occurred every few seconds.

"So, Natsu...a few rules before we begin."

"Yes, Roshi Ojii-san?" Roshi gave his pink haired pupils a strained smile, Goku's enhanced feline hearing allowing him to hear the Fire Dragonslayer's nickname for his sensei caused said monkey dressed cat to release a bark of laughter. Roshi turned and glared at the yellow eyed cat before turning back to Natsu with an even more intense glare.

"Okay, first of all...no calling me Ojii-san, I know I'm old, but I don't like being reminded of it. Makarov may be able to deal with it, but I won't, understood?" Natsu nodded readily, noting the burning gaze that Roshi held him under.

"Second rule, there will be no whining while I teach you. Makarov may be soft hearted, but I'm not so. I will reprimand you for being soft in times where it necessary and I will sure as hell, kick your flaming ass from here to Era if I hear one word from your mouth that includes anything to the act of giving up or stopping a training session."

Natsu chuckled at that, "Well you don't have any problems there because I've been told I'm rather stubborn when in a fight. I've never run from a challenge." Roshi nodded before continuing.

"Thirdly, I've heard you often jump people in an effort to fight them...stop that. If you try that on me, I will kick your ass and burn you with lava...not necessarily in that order. And my final rule when you are training under me is..." He paused, looking to see if the rosette was paying attention. Finding that Natsu was staring attentively, he continued.

"Fourth rule, I demand respect so you will address me as Roshi-sensei. Understood?" A nod was his response.

"The final rule is that you do not ever say you will try to do something. Do or Do Not...there is no Try. Remember those words, Natsu because they will be the foundation of your training up here for the next few months I will have you here." Natsu nodded with a determined gaze on his face before catching Roshi's last few words. His eyes widened.

"Wait, months?!" Natsu exclaimed. "How long did Ji-chan agree to me being here?!" Roshi laughed evilly.

"When you leave is when you will find out how long you've been here." Roshi answered before cracking his knuckles. "Now then...I will ask you to fight me. Come at me with everything you've got. Do not hold back."

"Yosh, I'm all fired up!" The Fire Dragonslayer's hands erupted into flame as he looked at his new master.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Midaregami) **

"Let me see what you got, gaki." Roshi smirked. Natsu planted his left fist against his right palm in a show of eagerness before leaping forth, fists ablaze.

**"Karyu no Tekken!"** Natsu raised his right fist, bringing it down for a hammer blow, but Roshi merely sidestepped the attack. Natsu stumbled forward from the miss before twisting and going for a flying kick.

**"Karyu no Kagitsume!"** The bearded man raised his hand and caught the limb before twisting it harshly, but Natsu spun with the rotation, freeing his foot. He fell to the ground, but went into a backwards roll.

Once he gained some distance between himself and the Lava Dragonslayer, he took a deep breath.

**"KARYU NO HOKO!" **Natsu roared as he released a powerful stream of raging orange-yellow flame. Roshi slipped into a stance, shifting so that he body faced to the side, placing his right leg behind his left and spreading said legs apart equidistant from where his ankle would meet should he join them together. He bent low, facing the stream of fire, his legs tensed. As the roar of Igneel sped towards him, Roshi rotated swiftly in a full 360, raising his left leg high into the air before bringing in down in a harsh axe kick that met the fire stream.

Natsu stared in shock as he saw the limb suddenly split apart his attack as if it were nothing.

"H-How did you...do that?"

"Boy, I've dealt with the temperature of lava. I eat lava, I breathe lava...your pitiful flames aren't going to do much against me. After all, lava is a combination of fire and earth." Roshi explained. Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration before going forth with his entire body set afire.

**"KARYU NO KENAKU!" **The makeshift blade of flame launched itself at the Lava Dragonslayer. Roshi leaped aside, but suddenly Natsu stamped his feet into the ground as soon as he missed, pivoting with such ferocity, he tore the earth beneath him from the impact his feet made with the ground. He struck out his arms as the flames surrounded them gained the image of wings.

**"KARYU NO YOKUGEKI!" **The wings of flame slammed down on Roshi, but like the older man had stated, he had dealt with lava. Fire would do little to stop him and as such, Roshi let loose a strong spin kick that diverted the flames. However, Natsu decided to go in for a close encounter with the man before him. A punch to the face was block by the bearded man's raised arm before pulling Natsu inwards with his other arm and slamming a knee to the stomach. Natsu gasped as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and even more so as Roshi kicked him away.

The Fire Dragonslayer rolled on the ground, managing to right himself and go with the momentum to pull himself back to his feet. Ejecting flames from the bottom of his feet, Natsu sped forth once more with a headbutt. Roshi smirked and clashed his own forehead with Natsu's own. Deciding to take advantage of the close proximity, Natsu let loose a flaming punch to the face. The Lava Dragonslayer sidestepped the blow before ducking beneath the blazing kick aimed for his neck. Natsu went with the momentum of his spin kick, shifting his balance to his other leg before letting loose a roundhouse kick. Roshi leaped backwards to dodge it and then crossed his arms in front of his chest to block the fiery leg that Natsu used to perform the straight kick. Hissing slightly due to the heat of the flames, which somehow increased as Natsu's anger and impatience from being unable to hit the man grew. Using the force of the block, Natsu went into a backhand spring, his flaming feet barely grazing the man's beard. He leaped into the air as he completed the acrobatic move before flipping to build momentum and crashed an axe kick downwards, leaving a streak of fire behind it from the speed with which he let it loose.

Roshi smirked and suddenly his leg gained an orange glow, appearing to transform into bubbling lava before it took on the image of volcanic rock, veins of lava included. The lava coated and fire coated limbs, respectively, impacted with one another causing a small shockwave and a wave of fire and lava to be released from the point of collision, burning the earth below them.

Natsu grabbed his new teacher's shoulders and jumped, keeping a locked grip on the man's shoulders. He flipped over his shoulders and Roshi suddenly found himself in the air as Natsu aimed to use the momentum from his handstand-flip to throw him away. However, as Roshi was in midair, with a simple shrug of shoulders (rather forceful shrug too) it broke Natsu's grip and the purple wearing man let gravity take a hold of him and slammed down on Natsu, flooring him as his elbow made impact with the Fire Dragonslayer's skull.

The Lava Dragonslayer got up off of Natsu and took a few steps away, a calculating look present on his face. Natsu noticed this as he was rising to his feet, albeit slowly.

'Is he...observing me?' The pinkette thought. He shook his head to rid it of the cobwebs that had formed from the impact Roshi's elbow had made with it. However, he suddenly found himself gripped harshly around his torso. Roshi gave a grunt of effort and Natsu suddenly found himself airborne. Roshi jumped after his student, slamming a knee to the stomach, but Natsu powered through and spun to slam a kick to the side of Roshi's head. The Lava Dragonslayer raised his arm and blocked it before letting loose a straight kick to the sternum before performing a haymaker. Natsu sped towards the ground where a small dust cloud formed as he caused the earth to crack upon impact.

Roshi dropped down and landed atop Natsu resulting in the young male coughing up a small bit of blood as the older man's feet dug into his stomach. The Lava Dragonslayer nodded as he got off the young mage before grabbing Natsu by his muffler and yanked him to his feet.

"Not bad, young Fire Dragon." He spoke in a tone similar to a teacher grading their student. Natsu caught onto this tone of voice and looked into the older man's eyes with a puzzled look.

"Were you..." Natsu coughed as he wiped the blood from the edge of his lips, "testing me?" Roshi nodded in confirmation at the Fire Dragonslayer's question.

"Yes, a test of your combat skills." Goku spoke this time as he flew over to the two dragonslayers. The monkey costume wearing cat landed atop Roshi's shoulder and stared at Natsu with his orange eyes, their white pupils seeming to stare into his soul.

"Well...how did I do?" He asked. The Lava Dragonslayer sighed at that before he began to walk in a circle around Natsu. Goku and Roshi looked at one another as the Lava Dragonslayer walked around his new apprentice.

"You want to talk or should I?" Roshi asked.

"I'll tell the brat his strengths, you get his weaknesses. You never have the heart to talk down to a person, now's your chance to do so?" Son replied. The red haired man's eyes narrowed at the jab towards his seemingly soft nature, but allowed Goku to speak. The orange eyed feline turned to the son of Igneel.

"Well let us go into your positive aspects." The brother of Kurama said. "First off, you are rather quick and you have an adequate amount of physical strength thus allowing you to strike with much force when using your Dragonslayer attacks. Secondly, your ability to diversify your attacks and perform unorthodox strikes aids in catching an opponent off guard and will grant you a strike and finally, your greatest strength is that your magic energy and physical capabilities seem to increase with emotions such as rage, frustration and determination for example."

Natsu grinned, but it dropped when Roshi spoke this time, still circling him.

"But...your negatives are that you are too overconfident and headstrong. You leap into battle without any kind of plan of action, hoping that your wild swings and attacks will grant you the ability to overpower your opponent. Your punches and kicks are wild and wide giving an opponent large openings should they have the experience to take those shots. Obviously only the SS-Class criminal you fought recently has been smart enough to take advantage of those aspects and beat you down. Another one of your weaknesses is that you limit yourself to a mere brawler's fighting style, lashing out with whatever works. Thirdly, because you aim to overpower your opponents with strong arm blows you fail to realize that your body is not fit for such a style of fighting. Your muscles are lean, not bulky and as such you are more suited for a fighting style relating to your body's natural physiology. A fighting style where you must utilize speed, flexibility and agility and using momentum into order to add power to your blows."

"Do you understand, Natsu Dragneel?" The pink haired boy stared in awe at how easily he was picked apart and only in the span of what seemed to be two minutes.

"How did you pick me apart so easily?"

"Years of fighting tends to give one an edge, my young Fairy Tail mage. Now then, that will be all for today. Tomorrow, we shall begin your training."

"What?! But it's only around noon."

"Tell that to the sky and the sun." Roshi replied. Natsu looked up at the sky and saw it was still blue, but hues of red, orange and pink seemed to bleed into the expanse of blue.

"Huh? I didn't know that much time passed since I came here." The dark eyed boy commented before following Roshi and Son back to the forest cottage. Once they reached back into the mountain home, the two dragonslayers and one Exceed retired for the night. Natsu stared up at the ceiling as he lay on the couch-bed he occupied, the ceiling fan rotating to keep the place cool, but seemed to place the young firebrand into a hypnotic trance.

_"And then there's you...Fire Dragon. The Salamaner, the Son of Igneel, the Fire Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail...who can barely even keep up with the other dragonslayers. I have MET those others Natsu and I have trained one of them. She is twelve years old by now, Natsu...and she has more skill and strength in her hand than the amount you hold in your entire body. Your attacks are weak, you are as slow as a tortoise, you are a disgrace to our race, Natsu Dragneel. You are a complete waste of a dragonslayer!"_

Naruto's words flooded the dragonslayer's mind, his fist clenching with anger towards the blonde's gut wrenching insults.

'You think that I am weak. That I am not worthy for my title as a Dragonslayer...well then...once this time is over, we will meet again, Ogonno Fuujin. And when we do...I'll show you just how _weak _I really am.' He shut his eyes, preparing himself for tomorrow's activities.

* * *

The Next Day- Easter Mountains, Fiore

Natsu and Roshi were now standing in the clearing that Roshi had made fit to call the duo's 'training grounds'. The remains of yesterday's test fight between Roshi and Natsu were still prominent as there were a few scorch marks here and there as well as a small crater from Natsu's impact with the earth.

"So, Roshi-Ojisan..." He was suddenly interrupted when Roshi whacked him on the head.

"Address me by my proper title, Fire Dragon." He spoke in a stern voice. Natsu flinched at the tone.

'He's nothing like Ji-chan.' He thought, remembering the Master's kind words and calming voice when not enraged. Roshi however, he was practically the opposite. The rules of Roshi's training then popped into the pink haired boy's mind before nodding rapidly at the Lava user.

"Hai, Roshi-sensei. I apologize." He bowed low to the red haired man. The man nodded to his disciple.

"Understandable due to it being your first day of actual training, but do not let it happen again as you will not get away with a mere head strike this time." Natsu sweated out of the nervousness he now felt as the bearded man's dark eyes bored into him. He nodded rapidly.

"Yes, sensei."

Roshi then observed the surroundings as if he were looking for something. He smirked as he spotted what he appeared to have been looking for and walked over to the edge of the forest and retrieved a thin, yet decently thick, piece of wood.

"Ummm, sensei, why do you have that piece of wood?" Natsu asked, blinking in confusion. Roshi reached into his shirt's pocket and retrieved a white cloth.

"Sit, Natsu." He instructed. Natsu, still confused, did as he was told and sat cross-legged on the rocky ground. The red haired man then tied the cloth around Natsu's eyes, confusing Natsu even more as he was now trapped in darkness.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" He asked. Roshi made sure the blindfold was tied securely before raising the stick. Natsu noticed nothing was happening and in a matter of seconds began to just sway and hum a little song. However, as he was humming, Roshi struck. He raised the stick and swung it, striking Natsu in the head. The boy comically went flying through the air and made an amusing 'splat' sound as he made impact with a tree.

"Owwwwww!" The rosette groaned as he slid down the trunk of the tree. He pulled up the blindfold and glared at the man, fists ablaze. "Oi, what the hell was that for?! That hurt you teme!"

Roshi gave a frown of disapproval. "Natsu, the reason I had blindfolded you and hit you was to test your sixth sense for danger as well as to test your senses as a dragonslayer. As a dragonslayer you have heightened senses and this one strike reveals that I have much work to do. You flinched when I swung, but you did not react accordingly meaning that you probably felt something coming, but you didn't know what. When facing an enemy or even when you are just sitting around doing nothing, it is always crucial for a mage to keep their guard up. The act of merely being aware of your surroundings, even when they are not in your field of vision, can mean the difference between life and death, Natsu."

Natsu swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before walking back over to the wise man. He pulled down the blindfold and sat down in front of the man, turning his back away from him as he had done before.

"Alright, let's go." Natsu spoke. Roshi raised the stick once more and swung, wincing slightly when Natsu went tumbling once more.

"Oi, Roshi can I get a swing in too? Hitting the gaki looks like fun." Goku chuckled as he sat atop a tree branch before hanging upside down from it by his tail like a monkey.

About two hours into the exercise for Natsu's reaction time and danger sense training, Roshi stopped. By the end of it all, Natsu was covered with bruises and had a swelled head, literally. Another twenty minutes was allowed for Natsu to heal from his injuries before Son Goku flew from his branch and rested atop Roshi's shoulder. The monkey costume wearing cat watched as Natsu removed the ice bag from his head before resting it to the side in the bucket of ice Roshi had brought with it to keep the ice frozen in the bag.

"Now then, like I told you, your soon-to-be-new fighting style will be based upon your nimble body nature. Your agility and speed are naturally above par and your lean figure shows it. So I will be working on enhancing your speed, agility and, like the previous exercise, your reaction time." Roshi said. "Son will be the one to initiate this exercise."

The orange eyed cat nodded as he sprouted his wings and hovered in the air.

"Your exercise now is to avoid the rock pillars I form. Like Roshi, I too am able to create lava, but unlike him, I am able to split apart my lava affinity into its two components of fire and earth hence why I am able to form rock pillars. My fires are not strong enough to harm you and it would be useless to use fire in this exercise of dodging as you are the Fire Dragonslayer and you ingest flame. So, first I will begin this first exercise and based upon your performance, Roshi will then give you a suitable amount of weights to attack to your arms and legs to make the exercise harder. These weights will also be worn 24 hours a day, seven days a week, you will not take them off and if you do, consequences will be thrust upon you...and my litter box needs cleaning sometimes."

Natsu nodded swiftly, especially at the last comment.

"Alright, now begin." Roshi said as he stepped off behind Goku. The orange eyed cat dropped his wings and landed on the ground. The bipedal cat raised his leg and slammed it on the ground. Natsu's eyes widened as how swiftly the earth spire rose up, having had to jump back to avoid being struck by its blunt edge.

"Don't worry, I only use the sharp earth pillars when I fight enemies, but that doesn't mean they'll hurt less." Goku commented as another spire rose up from behind the pink haired dragonslayer. Natsu barely managed to avoid it before he leaped and performed a cartwheel in midair. As he touched down, he went into a backhand spring and then into a roll to the left. Going into a handstand, he used his light frame and the pushing force from his arms to go into the air to avoid the pillar that formed beneath him.

Son Goku stomped his feet rapdily, in an almost continuous fashion, Natsu being forced to move as fast as he could in order to avoid being hit by the earthen objects.

'Kuso. These guys are completely insane.' He thought as he spotted the wide grin on Goku's face and the amused smirk on the Lava Dragonslayer's own. Twisting on his heel, Natsu danced around another pillar before grabbing onto it to rotate and avoid the one that appeared directly next to it. He jumped, flipped, twisted, spun and did many an acrobatic move one would not have though possible by a human being, but Natsu managed to avoid the earth pillars during the next ten minutes of the exercise.

Natsu pushed off the side of another pillar before landing deftly on the ground, purposely falling onto his back to avoid one making contact with his chin. He then went into a backwards roll and got back up, going straight into a cartwheel to avoid the chain of earth pillars that followed him. However, he was caught off guard when a small earth pillar extended out of the one he was currently gripping, nailing him in the forehead. His disoriented state allowed Son Goku to drive a pillar into Natsu's stomach. Natsu stumbled backwards, clutching his wounded area only for his back to take a blow causing his spine to bend rather harshly. He tumbled through the air before landing directly upon a pillar that Goku called forth before he slid of the pillar and onto the flat ground. But Goku decided to have a bit more fun and had a number of small earth cylinders emerge beneath the entirety of the Fire Dragonslayer's body and had them move in random intervals, up and down.

Circular imprints formed by the small cylinders of rock formed on Natsu's body before he was finally freed of the so-called, 'exercise'.

"How do you feel?" Roshi and Goku asked. Natsu let out a weak groan of pain as his response. Roshi chuckled before throwing Natsu the ice bag from earlier.

"Well it's not going to get any easier. You have twenty minutes to rest. After that is the next exercise." Natsu's only response was his eyes widening with fear.

'Ji-chan...what did you get me into?' He thought as he slowly turned his head to look at the grinning faces of Goku and Roshi.

* * *

As soon as he recovered, the teenage firebrand could only hope that whatever the next exercise was, it didn't involve him being hit around like a ragdoll or providing some sort of bodily harm to him.

"Alright, Natsu...now that you're better, here." Roshi reached into his pocket and took out four metal bracelets.

"What are these?" Natsu asked, staring at the black bands of metal. They were much like sweatbands that people wore around their wrists and ankles, but these were made of metal. The ones designed for his arms extended to the mid-forearm and the ones for his legs went from his ankles all the way up to a few inches below the knee. Each had the kanji for 'Gravity' etched into their surfaces.

"Well, while you were recovering in those twenty minutes I gave you..." He paused as he saw Natsu, still in pain, slowly rise to his feet. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how physically weak the boy was, what was Makarov teaching these kids?

"I went back to cottage and got these. These are the weights I am going to give you." Natsu looked confused as he slipped them on, they were very slack on his ankles and wrists, but suddenly Roshi tapped them lightly and suddenly, they shrunk and constricted, fitting around his limbs perfectly. The 'Gravity' kanji suddenly released an eerie violet glow before Natsu's arms dropped limply by his sides and his legs wobbled. He grunted with effort as he forced himself to remain upright and keep his arms up.

"Wh-Wh-What did you do?" He asked in alarm.

"These are the same weights that my Tou-san and my master, Volcanus, use to train me in order to properly gain the physical capabilities to use his Dragonslayer magic. These weights have an initial weight equaling the weight of the user's body, times two. So basically, you have two of you attached to each of your arms and legs. Whenever you get used to the weight you will come to me and I will have your weights will increase by double the amount you currently are wearing so that way you are constantly working your body as the muscles will break down to become stronger to better accommodate for the added mass."

"So when I get used to this...I'll be carrying four times by body mass when the weights readjust, right?"

"Exactly, and when you get used to four, it will become times eight, then times sixteen and so on and so forth." Roshi explained. Natsu nodded.

"So what kind of body work is this for?"

"Basically it's to build up your muscle strength and when you remove the weights by the end of my training time with you, your body will feel lighter so you will be faster. Now I will give you some physical exercises to do so that you can use your new weights to their full potential."

From then on, Natsu had to do two hundred push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks and squats, each.

The days flew by and within the next six days, Natsu had finally gotten used to the weights attached to his body. Roshi had also added basic punching and kicking drilled to the boy's physical regimen.

Roshi looked across the landscape from atop the mountain he called his home, Goku sitting atop his head.

"So Son, how do you think my disciple is fairing for his first day?" He asked. The spine tailed feline looked over to see Natsu had been doing his punching and kick drills he was assigned to do, but he fell once the weights caused him to go off balance. Goku sweatdropped at the action before turning to the Lava Dragonslayer.

"He is rather determined, he has the drive and the fire and I don't mean that literally. He could be a great mage, but we all know that even though he will grow stronger from this training with us, he will still have much to learn before he can become the dragonslayer he could truly become. Not many have the potential like he does." Goku commented. "Why?"

"I was just curious of your opinion and I agree. Natsu is too young and his parent dragon no doubt never completed Natsu's training."

"So will you take it upon yourself to complete it?"

"I will, but I cannot teach him everything. The move set of each dragonslayer is unique in their own ways and Natsu's childish nature is a hinderance to his growth. Makarov has been treating these mages in his guild like children for far too long and I can't help but think the Ogonno Fuujin was right in the words he told them, if what Makarov told me was true. A mage cannot go through their lives without having killed someone, it's unheard of and the law by the Magic Council which bans killing other mages, even dark mages, is merely an act to delay the inevitable." Roshi sighed.

"I have a lot to do with this one." He muttered as he and Goku saw Natsu just finish his drills. The red haired man called over Natsu. Stretching out his muscles, Natsu lazily headed over to his master.

"Yes, Roshi-sensei?"

"You should be used to the added weight by now, right?" Natsu flexed his arms and legs and jumped and down a few times.

"Yeah, I guess." Roshi tapped the weights upon hearing Natsu's answer and the pinkette fell flat on the ground, a small crack forming beneath each weighted limb.

"Damn, this shit is heavy." Natsu muttered as he shakily climbed back to his feet, hunched over, but still on his feet.

"Well that's good. It's nearly dinner time Natsu so here's the thing." Natsu looked up at his master only to suddenly see the man move out of the way as the pink haired dragonslayer was shoved forward and over the edge of the mountain. Natsu's increased mass accelerated his descent and if it weren't for a quick **Karyu no Hoko** that cushioned the impact he would have seriously hurt himself.

"OI, ROSHI-SENSEI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He roared in anger as he looked up. The man's reply was a bit soft due to the distance between the two dragonslayers, but Natsu heard him.

"IF YOU WANT DINNER, CLIMB BACK UP! IF YOU CAN'T MAKE IT BACK THEN YOU GET NO FOOD!" Natsu's eyes widened as he could practically hear the laughter of the Lava Dragonslayer's Exceed partner...on second thought, scratch that. He could LITERALLY hear the monkey costume wearing feline's laughter. Natsu looked up at the sky, the clouds floating lazily through the air.

"Kuso." He cursed before shakily climbing to his feet and dug his flame encased fists into the rocky mountain wall.

"I...will...get...my...FOOD!"

The way to a man's heart is through his stomach...and in Natsu's case, the motivation to climb back up lay in his need for sustenance.

Natsu's eyes widened as he arms and legs wobbled and his weakened body, due to all the physical exercises prior to his having to re-climb the mountain, in addition to the fact that his flame encased limbs were no longer gripping the mountain, resulted in the boy falling back to ground zero.

"KUSOOOO!"

Though. This might take a while.

* * *

One Week Later- Eastern Mountain, Fiore

Natsu grumbled as he unwound his bandages. The result of his climbing back up the mountain had been tedious and that was just an understatement. His continuous falls from varying heights resulted in numerous bones breaking and his body being bruised making it seem as if he had transformed into a humanoid , darker version of Happy due to the bruises turning his skin black and blue. However, he refused to give up and after many hours of having his weighted body climb the mountain, he managed to return to its summit. Trudging back to the house, he had found that Roshi and Goku had fallen asleep for the night and would not doubt kick the shit out of his already battered body if he dared to wake them up and give them a rant that would make Naruto's friend, Sakura, red with jealousy.

The wise Lava Dragonslayer then found his pupil the next morning and had him bandaged up and found that Natsu's injuries would leave him with one week's time to recover.

Once the required time had passed, Natsu was fully healed and ready for training once more, though of course during the time of healing Roshi hadn't let up with training, no matter what the form. He had Natsu read some books focusing on human anatomy, fighting styles and also a book on the supposed history of fire. Seeing as how he had nothing to do during that time, he had succumbed to the chore of reading and actually found the books quite interesting.

"So, you're finally healed are you?" Son Goku chuckled.

"You and Roshi-sensei are evil people." Natsu shot an icy glare at the orange eyed cat. The cats white pupils seemed to shine with the orange irises in a manner that showed how amused he was.

"Well, before you go out to meet Roshi and give him a piece of your mind, did you read the books I had suggested Roshi give you to read?" Son asked. The Fire Dragonslayer continued to remove his bandages, pausing as he gave the Exceed a puzzled look before continuing.

"Well, I finished the one on the History of Fire as well as the one on the fighting styles, but the Anatomy book...I read about ten chapters just to see what it was about since it seemed a bit interesting, but it was still quite boring in the end. Tossed it aside because of how boring it was." Natsu replied before tilting his head at the cat. "Why do you ask?"

"Because your next training exercises will focus on the development of your own unique fighting style and if you wish to excel further in training to increase your skills with the fighting style we plan for you to create, I suggest you finish that anatomy book, but you will do that at a later time. Come, Natsu." Son Goku said before leading Natsu outside of the cottage. They walked through the woods before coming to a stop in the rocky clearing that was the Fairy Tail mage's training grounds.

The Salamander of Fairy Tail glanced around before his ears twitched. He ducked beneath a blow to his head before twisting to the side to avoid the strike to his legs, but a third strike to his ribs sent him flying into a tree...the very same tree he had hit on his first day of training.

"Well, your ears are getting better, but you'd still need some work." Roshi commented as he rested the large wooden shaft on his shoulder. Natsu removed himself from the tree before rubbing his pained side.

"Evil bastard." He muttered as he walked back to Roshi. "Now what is it you want me to learn?" He asked.

"Natsu, you have barely learned anything from me and all you have gotten was an increase in your weights as well as a strengthening of your body. I ask you Natsu, do you feel stronger?" He asked. The Fire Dragonslayer looked at his fellow dragonslayer before looking over himself.

'Am I stronger despite it only being two weeks?' He thought. Natsu firmly faced his master and nodded. "I do, but at the same time, I don't. As you said, I have barely learned anything and until I learn how to properly fight and use my magic, I cannot truly say that I have gotten stronger." Roshi and Goku gave smiles of approval at Natsu's answer.

"An excellent answer, my young dragonslayer. Now the first part of your training will be for you to gain further growth in your fire using skills." Natsu raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean? Igneel taught me everything about fire and how to use it. He told me I had complete mastery over fire before he had to leave."

Son Goku took a few steps in front of Roshi and held up a paw. Natsu gazed at it before his eyes widened when he saw the bluish-green flames burst to life in the feline's paw. Son Goku then hurled the fireball at the boy and Natsu didn't even flinch as he simply ate it, but as he finished doing so another spheroid of burning oxygen streaked towards him. Natsu raised his arms quickly and blocked the attack and due to receiving the 'scales of a Fire Dragon', Natsu's skin was not harmed in the slightest.

"That didn't do anything, what was that for?"

"If you truly mastered fire, you would not have had to block it no matter how fast it was coming at you. By learning to understand fire and to make fire become you, you will be able to have it obey your will through your magic."

"So you're saying...I can control fire, even someone else's?" He asked. Goku and Roshi nodded.

"That's precisely what we're saying. Now first, you will need to calm your spirit." Natsu sat per his master's instruction, remaining very still.

"Now Natsu, remember that fire is not like most elements. Water is calm and flowing, wind is silent and gentle, earth is solid and stern, lightning is fast and precise...but fire is a very powerful element of nature. Fire is the element of power. It is alive. It breathes, it moves, it makes its own path, but it also makes its own choices. It can choose whether to be wild and destructive or it can choose to be soft and warm." Natsu listened intently as he closed his eyes, focusing on his master's words.

"Remember fire mages use their emotions in conjunction with magic energy to generate the flames they wish to wield. As you may have noticed before, sometimes your flames and strength will grow in strength and intensity when you have heightened emotions such as determination, anger, frustration, the will to protect. These are some of the few sources of fire creation in mages. Now to augment your flames, breathe."

Natsu took a deep breath through his nostrils before exhaling through his mouth. He continued this for a while and Roshi smirked as he saw the air around Natsu began to ripple from the great amounts of heat being generated from his body. A red-orange magic seal then formed beneath him as Natsu calmly continued to breathe and a gentle ring of fire formed around him.

It rose with his inhalations and fell with his exhalations.

"Good, good. You must keep a level head when utilizing fire at times otherwise it can act like a double-edged sword and turn against you. Though you are immune to fire, fire may not always be willing to aid you should you lose your concentration on its usage. Remember Natsu, though fire is an element that grants strength to many users, if you do not have the correct skill and prowess to utilize it, you will fall."

Natsu continued to breathe. In and Out. In and Out.

Roshi and Goku were pleased with the boy's natural talent for using fire, but suddenly Natsu gained a strained look. Roshi and Son Goku watched in awe as Natsu's flames rose and fell, fluctuating rapidly despite the boy's slow, but now quickening, rate of breathing. Suddenly, a pulse of fire magic surrounded the pink haired dragonslayer and to their surprise...Natsu's flames changed. Hotter and brighter, the flames flickered from orange-yellow to a dark blue and white. Roshi and Goku quickly got out of their shock when they saw the flames were now beginning to lash out at everything.

"NATSU, STOP!" Roshi roared.

"FOCUS!" Son Goku yelled. Natsu's eyes snapped open and the magic seal vanished along with the flames and the boy's concentration was broken. The blue and white flames had reverted to their original colour before vanishing into embers as Natsu's magic energy stopped providing energy for the flames.

"Roshi-sensei...what just happened? I lost control and I tried to get it back, but my magic wouldn't respond and it kept getting more and more out of control." Natsu explained. Roshi rested his hand on the boy's head.

"It's alright Natsu. No one got hurt, but it seems that you have something special about you. Your flames are very...different it seems. I will look into it as we continue training, but for now let's move away from your fire magic and focus now on teaching you how to fight with your fists. Magic will not always be on your side, so it would be best for you to learn to combat opponents without magic. You cannot rely too heavily on magic."

Natsu nodded.

"Yes, Roshi-sensei." Roshi gave his student a worried glance as he saw Natsu struggle to get up. At first, Roshi thought it was the Gravity Seal infused weights the boy was wearing, but when the young dragonslayer suddenly stumbled over and fell, the Lava Dragonslayer and monkey costume wearing Exceed rushed to the boy's side. Roshi placed the back of his hand against Natsu's forehead upon seeing the teenager's flushed cheeks.

"He has a high fever, Goku quick, back to the house!" Roshi ordered. The two rushed back to Roshi's and Goku's home before resting Natsu on the couch-bed and taking numerous ice bags from the fridge (which had been required since Natsu's incident of climbing back up the mountain one week ago) and resting them over Natsu's body.

He took a thermometer from the bathroom and placed it in Natsu's mouth and frowned deeply when he checked it.

'103, he's running a very high fever.' After a few minutes, in which the ice bags had all the ice in them melt, Roshi noticed the boy's fever was still very high and filled the bathroom's bathtub with ice water. He undressed the boy and dropped him into the tub and sighed with slight relief as he noticed the boy's temperature beginning to drop as he saw the noticeable decrease in temperature from Natsu's thermometer.

'Looks like things have just begun to get a little more interesting with Natsu around.' The Exceed thought as his monkey-like tail swished back and forth, but frowned slightly as his gaze focused on Natsu's slightly shivering form.

'I'll have to keep an eye on this one. A Fire Dragonslayer that can use blue flames is unheard of as only pure blooded dragons can utilize that level of intensity. Just what are you...Natsu Dragneel?'

**(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. The next few chapters are going to be the training chapters for the Strongest Team. This one was Natsu's training and though it had been only two weeks, I know Natsu hasn't learned a lot, but a person doesn't become strong overnight, especially these guys. Never trained a day in their lives and they still end up kicking serious ass. Speaking of kicking ass though, Mavis is a frickin' badass. Now THAT is a Fairy Tail mage, strength, brains and a little cuteness on the side. Mavis is an EPIC mage!**

**Also, in case you all are wondering, I will not be going to canon and saying Acnologia was a former human dragonslayer that turned into a dragon. NOT USING IT! Am I clear? Though, in case I do have second thoughts I have already made up my backup storyline for Acnologia should I decide to use it, but currently I do not want to. I mean seriously it's just stupid to me, first off just WHY did Acnologia become a dragon and the Dragon King no less? Though in the end I must applaud myself on how close I got the origins of the dragons and dragonslayers to Mashima's own. Refer to chapter 4:X777 for my version of the origins if you guys want to check it and compare notes.**

**Now then, next chapter is Gray's training, but like I have said in chapter 17, I have a busy lifestyle now, even more than usual. School, lessons, freaking my Pokemon White 2 here and there and also doing a few drawings here and there to calm my stress whenever I feel stressed. Writing is in the back of mind right now, but hey, better get a chapter later than never. So again, updating speed has dramatically decreased until Christmas vacation and I may not even update at all until then. **

**Hope you guys liked my introduction of Roshi and Son Goku into this.**

**Answers to questions that may be asked:**

**1.)Yes, Roshi is slightly based off of Iroh from Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**2.) Yes, Natsu's method of learning to gain better control of fire is similar to learning the art of Fire bending. He will not learn the fighting style associated with Fire Bending though, instead his fighting style will be based off of the ancient Chinese fighting style known as the Southern Dragon Kung Fu. Look it up if you want to know what it is.**

**3.)NO NO NO, Roshi and Goku are not former members of Fairy Tail. Makarov has friends outside of Fairy Tail guys, get that through your skulls. Even if the other guild masters were former Fairy mages, that doesn't mean ALL of Makarov's allies have to be former Fairies.**

**4.)The Blue Fire?- The colour of fire indicates Natsu's level of mastery over fire. Blue is the highest he will be able to reach, but he won't be able to hold it for long periods of time as I plan on having it such that the blue fire overheats his body to such a degree that not even Natsu himself can withstand it, but the more he uses it, the more resistant he is to the increase in body temperature allowing him to use it longer. Kind of like Luffy and his Gear Second.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Review, Review, Review! It's what keeps me going all the time. And once again thanks a lot to you lovable bitches for giving 1000+ reviews. *Group Hug*...okay you can let go now and I don't like the fact that I'm feeling something brushing up against my leg and I hope that it's not what I think it is. **

**Later dudes, see you during Christmas vacation)**


	19. Chapter 19:Training-Gray,Darkness Gather

Dragonslayer

Chapter 19: Training-Gray, Darkness Gathers

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: This is Gray's training chapter. Also, since there is rarely anything I can teach Gray due to him lacking a suitable teacher as well as him pretty having mastered his original Ice Make magic I will take the opportunity to go into the background elements and show things such as what is going in the world of the Dark guilds like Ivan's motives, Hades's and Ultear's search for the artifacts of Zeref as they also act to keep an eye on Gaara and Shukaku while they aim to show they are worthy to be members of the Kin of Purgatory. **

**Also a note to the guys who complain about these filler chapters. Yes it's a filler arc, but the only reason it is a filler arc is because it does not follow canon timeline, but with respect to my story they are to be considered the canon of my story. Also I don't give a crap if you don't care about these training chapters. These chapters are necessary to the growth of Fairy Tail characters such as this Strongest Team and it is also essential to the plot as it goes down the road. Again...if you don't like the chapter click the pretty little red X in the top right corner of your screen and go complain to someone who actually gives a crap.**

**A Reminder to all: All Magic attacks are in English with the exception of Dragonslayer Magic, Godslayer Magic, Naruto's Fuuton Magic, the attacks done by the nine Bijuu Exceed, and Zabrock's Density Magic. The magics listed, which may increase in length as the story progresses, are done in Japanese simply because they sound better in Japanese than in English, besides a lot of Fairy Tail attacks are done in English.  
**

**Now on with the chapter and don't forget to review at the end!)**

Northern Mountain Range, Icy Peaks, Fiore

The icy winds howled through the air. Snow and ice tumbled and twisted as they battered the mountains of the northern Fiorian region. A pack of white wolves stood from atop their perches, their golden eyes scanning the tundra, focusing on the single figure that trudged through the cold. Wearing nothing, but a pair of black pants and brown boots and a backpack slung over his shoulders, the lone figure crunched the snow beneath his feet. His black hair became ruffled by the whipping winds, but though he lacked a shirt, he seemed unaffected by the cold.

Gray Fullbuster smiled to himself as he paused to observe the landscape.

"It's been a while since I've come back to this place. Ur really beat me and Lyon into the mountains with her training." He said with a glimmer of nostalgia in his eyes. He then shook his head before continuing to head up the mountain landscape and navigated through the blinding blizzard of the upper regions of the mountain as if he knew it like the back of his hand. Turning to the left, Gray smirked as he spotted a cave.

"Ah, there it is." He said as he walked towards the cave. He entered the darkness that the cave had within it and rested his backpack in an area near the entrance. He reached into his backpack and took out a fire lachryma. He rested it on the ground and pumped a small bit of magic into it. The fire lachryma reacted and the magic energy flowed into the core of the lachryma, an orange-yellow light bursting out of the orb and granted Gray light within the darkness.

"It's the same as I remember it." He muttered, spying a small carving on the walls. The names 'Gray', 'Lyon' and 'Yugito' were etched into the rocky wall and Gray frowned.

'Yugito...Lyon...I wonder what you're up to?' He thought before rising from the ground. He cut the flow of magic to the lachryma and its flames vanished with a flicker. He stretched his limbs and a serious look formed on his face.

"I have no time to worry about memories or sentiment. I need to start training. Training hard or else I'll never be able to face that blonde bastard and shove an icicle up his ass." Gray said to himself before venturing out into the blizzard. He walked a few metres away from the cave that he would make his home for the entirety of his time in these mountains during his training and he placed his right fist against his left palm. Frost flowed from the point of contact and an ice blue magic seal formed as he slammed his hands on the ground.

**"Ice Make: Ice Wall!" **The snow below him began to rumble before numerous ice walls formed around him and suddenly, he was trapped within a perimeter of his own creation.

"Right, now no animals like those wolves I saw, will disturb me." The black haired teen said before holding out his hands once more. The frost bleeding through the spaces in his fingers where his fist and palm made contact. "Now let's see, I've pretty much mastered my **Static Ice Make**, but Ur said I should try to diversify my repertoire and learn **Dynamic Ice Make**. So, I'll start with that and see where it goes from there."

**"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" **He yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground. Ice rose up from the ground, taking the shape of the animal he called out. Within the Ice Make seal, something appeared to be forcing its way through. Slowly, a muzzle emerged, sharp teeth filling the jaws that followed it. The muzzle was attached to the face of the large snow tiger that climbed out of the ice blue magic seal. Its frontal limbs emerged and it pushed its way out of the seal and stood before Gray. The majesty of the beast could put many to shame. With a roar, the snow tiger emerged completely, standing before its creator.

"Yatta! I did it!" He cried with glee, but he was in shock when a crack suddenly appeared on the creature. The crystalline animal suddenly released numerous cracking sounds before shattering like glass. Just as quickly as it came, it vanished. Gray gritted his teeth at that.

"Damn it. This is why I never used Dynamic before. They always crumble before I'm able to make them do anything useful and they come out to slowly." Gray cursed before performing it once more. The Snow Tiger roared as life was breathed into its form. It took once step forward and it fell into the snow as mere ice shards. Gray tried again and again, but though he managed to make the animalistic Ice Make spells at a much faster pace, though nothing like what Lyon or Ur were capable of, he was unable to make his Dynamic creations last for more than a few seconds.

The stripper of a Fairy Tail mage stood back up to his feet, having sat down to allow his magic pools to refill.

"Damn it, why can't I get it right." For hours, Gray continued to try and improve his less preferable form of Ice Make Magic, but it refused to bend to his will. He formed the animals within a matter of seconds now, but it was still too slow a rate for Gray for his enemies would have used the time it took for him to form them and struck. Plus, due to his lack of control over his magic reserves when performing Dynamic Ice Make, he often felt drained after a few. He sighed in frustration before turning around and snapped his fingers. The ice walls that marked his training area shattered apart at his mere thoughts before he trekked back to the cave.

"I'll try again...and again and again, until I'm able to get it down perfectly. Like hell I'm going to end up weaker than Natsu if he gets stronger than me during this training trip."

* * *

One Month Later

The Ice Make mage of Fairy Tail panted, shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness he was currently feeling from the few hours of constant training he had just done. Remnants of animals made entirely of ice littered the snow covered ground. Eagles, snakes, tigers, horses, wolves, even what looked like a deformed dragon was found among the icy rubble.

Over the past month, Gray had been constantly in the field only taking the time off to sleep and eat as well as survive. The last reason being the cause of the scars that now littered his back, chest and one or two on his arms. In order to eat, Gray had taken it upon himself to gather food by climbing the mountainous regions. He found many sources such as mountain goats, arctic foxes, the snow rabbits and he ever went so far as to have to take down a few Vulcans. Though, the Vulcans and foxes were not the causes for his scars. The causes were the packs of snow wolves that constantly surveyed Gray whenever he was training at the base of the mountain.

Every time Gray went to gain food, he would be attacked by the pack. He underestimated his opponents and he paid the price by getting many a bite and slash from the white wolves. Five sets of slashes marred his back; two bites, one on each shoulder, and one lengthy slash that extended from his left pectoral to his right stomach were left as a reminder to not underestimate an intelligent pack of canines. These snow wolves were some of the most intelligent creatures and they had the strength to go with their brains. Due to years of having been hunted by numerous predators, these snow wolves adapted to increasing their mental capacity and thus became smart enough to devise strategies to take down their prey.

"I need to work on my magic reserves and control how much I put into each spell." Gray looked up at the sky, the blizzard having calmed down and allowing him to stare at the gray cloud covered skies of the Icy Peaks. "So much time I have spent in Fairy Tail and I realized that I actually never really trained that much once we became known as the number one guild in Fiore. It's weird how the bad guys can open your eyes for you."

The image of Naruto and Kurama formed in his mind's eye.

_"...a washed up Ice Make Mage who has a tendency to strip his clothes..." _That was what he was described as by the most wanted criminals in Fiore. The blonde dragonslayer had made his point very clear when they had been defeated.

_"If you want to REALLY be known as the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail...then get stronger! Start taking your training serious and maybe...maybe if you actually take your jobs as mages seriously instead of fooling around in that little clubhouse you call a guild, you'll be able to actually get somewhere in your pathetic lives!" _

He hated to admit it, but...the Ogonno Fuujin had been right on all counts. They really hadn't been taking their training very seriously and they paid the price and suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the blonde wind mage.

"We really are weak." He said to himself as he looked at the scattered shards of broken snow tigers. "But I refuse to quit. I will grow stronger on my own. I don't need Ur to hold my hand anymore and I will see the others again." Gray's eyes burned with determination and he slammed his hands on the ground.

"I REFUSE TO BE WEAK! **ICE MAKE: SNOW TIGER!" **The great feline of ice roared as it formed within a matter of two seconds and it looked into the eyes of its creator. The great beast leaped into the air before slamming down into the snow covered ground, a few cracks forming on its figure, but it remained steady. Gray's progress was slow, but steady. It was better to make little than none at all after all, but he needed to become stronger.

'An improved **Ice Make** style is not going to help much. I need techniques and powers that will allow me to overcome any opponent.' He thought as he made an eagle out of the ice. The bird of prey soared through the air at breakneck speeds before vanishing into shards as Gray called upon the formation of a wolf. He heightened his focus and pumped more magic into the spell and suddenly he had a pack of five wolves standing before him ready to follow his commands.

Gray nodded in satisfaction and he let the walls that surrounded his training area shatter apart along with the wolf pack he made. He then turned around and looked at the mountain he made his temporary home in. Above him, the golden eyes of the wolf pack from his arrival watched him with interest, only for it to morph into hunger. There was not much to eat in the icy tundra but snow rabbits and arctic foxes after all.

'Yes, I need more power.' He thought as he watched the wolves tense their muscles before leaping at him, surrounding him in a circle. Their padded feet made nearly inaudible noises as the shirtless Ice mage glanced out of his peripheral vision at the canines.

'Five...Seven...Nine...Twelve. Twelve wolves and one of me.' Gray smirked as he got into the position to use his magic. "I like those odds." He said to himself.

"Considering I've always fought Natsu I think it'll be a nice change of pace to fight someone who actually has a brain." Gray chuckled before calling upon two ice blades.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Gray's Theme)**

**"Ice Make: Sword!" **The twin, ice blue swords were clutched tightly in his grip. He twisted them expertly, turning his body every once in a while to keep all the circling wolves within his sights. With a low growl, the wolves suddenly stopped circling and then...they struck.

One wolf leaped forward with the grace and power one could only find in these powerful canines. Teeth bared and eyes filled with mad lust for blood and flesh, the white wolf opened its jaws, aiming to clamp down on Gray's shoulder.

'So they know that my arms are going to be their problems and will stop me from using my swords.' Gray thought as he sidestepped the attack and then kicked the wolf sending it into the snow.

'Smart.' He thought as he ducked under a second wolf before rolling aside to dodge the third. He stabbed his ice blades into the ground and used them as anchors and then used his upper body strength to go into a makeshift handstand and kicked one wolf in the muzzle as it tried to bite him. The fifth and sixth wolves aimed for a double team strike and struck from the front and behind as Gray landed on his feet in the snow.

The black eyes surveyed his options within a split second and he sighed. He yanked his blades out of the ground and held his arms straight outwards before spinning rapidly. The wolves released yelps of pain and the white snow became dyed with crimson. The wolves now bore matching lines of crimson on their chests, the pools of crimson growing darker and larger beneath their damaged forms. A magic seal then formed beneath them as Gray slammed his foot on the ground.

**"Ice Make: Spikes!" **Two large spikes suddenly rose up from the snow and impaled both wolves through their chests and ultimately killed them. Their eyes becoming as blank as a sheet of paper.

'We mages cannot live the lives we live without killing.' Gray thought and let out a dry chuckle. "God I hate it when the bad guy gets it right." Twisting his blades in his hands, Gray stabbed them backwards and impaled two wolves that tried to attack him from behind, but his arrogance got the better of him and suddenly the snow beneath him exploded outwards. Blinded, Gray stumbled backwards and he suddenly felt white hot pain go through his arms and his left leg. Using the snow to their advantage, the wolves had dug into the snow, creating tunnels beneath Gray's feet in order to perform the sneak attack.

"AGH!" The teenager screamed as he felt the teeth dig into his flesh. He then looked to see the wolves begin to bite down harder and their white furred muzzles were dyed red by his blood. However, suddenly the blood seemed to lose its red colour, turning into liquid water. The wolves were caught off guard as Gray began to laugh as his flesh and body became a shade of blue, becoming harder and more crystalline in appearance.

**"Ice Make: Ice Dummy!" **The clone announced before shattering apart and the wolves had their own tactic of gaining the element of surprise, turn on them.

**"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" **A flurry of eagles the size of dobermans screeched through the air and stabbed their cold beaks into the three wolves. After the eagles, five boa constrictors suddenly formed out of nowhere and bound their limbs before extending to their necks and began to squeeze. The wolves howled loudly, their howls getting softer as the boa constrictors squeezed harder.

The product of Gray's improved **Dynamic Ice Make** magic earned him the satisfying snapping sound of the wolves' necks being snapped. With that, Gray climbed out of the snow and swept the solid water molecules off of his body. The remaining five wolves howled to the skies before leering at Gray. The black haired mage then watched all five jump at him, hoping for a desperation strike by overwhelming him with numbers seeing as their strategies were being countered.

"I've been attacked by you wolves for the past month. I know all your strategies, I know your strengths, I know your weaknesses...and I know that you're desperate." Gray said as he went into a handstand and spun rapidly on his hands. A twister of kicks lashed out at the wolves and knocked them back, but Gray bent his arms as soon as he sent them back. He pushed off of the snow and latched onto one of the wolves and grabbed it by the jaws, slamming it into the snow, and with a loud cry, he ripped the jaws open and continued to bend them back until a crack was heard. He overextended the jaw muscles of the wolves and snapped them apart before punching the wolf in the throat and snapping the wind pipe, blood leaking from the damaged canine's jaws.

He stood up before twisting and slamming a brutal roundhouse kick to the second of the remaining five wolves. As the wolf rolled on the ground, it surprisingly went with the momentum to leap back at him. Gray ducked and as soon as the wolf cleared his vision, the third wolf had used its companion as a diversion to strike from a above, aiming for Gray's throat.

Without even a gesture from his hands, a testament to how much he had improved in his Static Ice Make magic, a magic seal formed above the wolf. Water molecules in the air condensed and cooled to the temperature of ice.

**"Ice Make: Hammer!" **The hammer swung its form and crashed into the wolf's body, crushed its ribs and puncturing a lung before it was sent hurtling into the side of the mountain with terrific force.

"Now let's see if I can finally get this one down. I may not be able to do it as well as Lyon, but..." The three remaining wolves leaped at Gray's downed form and Gray smirked before slamming his hands on the ground. The snow rumbled as an ice blue magic seal flashed into existence.

**"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" **Within the span of one and a half seconds, the large serpentine form of the frozen reptile burst forth from the snow and roared to identify all of its existence. The dragon coiled around Gray in a protective manner before opening its jaws and charging at the wolves. The roar of the mighty ice reptile echoed through the air. The dragon scooped up a mountain of snow, wolves and all before rearing back and slamming into the ground...right at the base of the mountain. The ice dragon shattered like glass upon contact, but the wolves were now nothing more than stains of red buried beneath the snow and ice.

Gray panted as he watched his ice dragon's resting place.

"Again, I let out too much magic. I still need to work on controlling how much magic I use. The speed of formation has improved, but still I use too much or too little depending on the spell." Gray said to himself. He then walked towards two of the dead wolves and picked them up. "But at least I got dinner out of this." However, as Gray was about to head back to his little hidey-hole in the mountain face, a loud rumble echoed through the air.

The black haired mage looked up as he saw a large shadow start to extend its way over to him. His dark eyes widened as he saw the large amount of snow descend along the length of the mountain slope, its thunderous roar making it seem like a beast on a rampage. Gray threw aside his wolves and saw the avalanche was moving too fast for him to make it to his cave and he took the only other option he had left.

He ran.

He quickly formed a snowboard out of ice and took off through the snowy mountain range, the avalanche hot on his trail. He swerved around every snow mound, tree root and upright tree that aimed to block his path, but his luck eventually ran out as the avalanche's pace picked up upon Gray meeting another steep slope. However, a large boulder that had hidden itself amongst the snow became Gray's worst enemy and Gray ended up losing his momentum against the rough surface and he fell from his ice-snowboard.

Gray rolled and twisted before crossing his arms in front of him and with a mere thought, no application of fist and hand being brought together, an ice wall erected itself in front of the young Fairy Tail mage. The avalanche sped towards the wall and began to divert itself around the structure, but though Gray was strong there was no way for him to match the force of over 300,000 cubic metres of snow that moved at the speed of 100 kilometres an hour under the force of gravity.

Gray watched as snow continued to batter his ice wall and finally, with a resounding crash that resembled the sound of glass shattering, the snow broke through. The student of Ur could only watch in horror as the shadow of the wave of snow completely encompassed him. White flooded his vision before he saw black.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Tower of Heaven)**

Woodsea, Fiore-Unknown Location

Brain sat upon his throne, tapping his skull-topped staff upon the ground. The sound of heavy footsteps thundered across the cave base's floor, echoing off the walls from every possible angle. From the shadows emerged the titan that had escaped from hell's jaws.

"Ah, Zabrock welcome back." The silver eyed man merely nodded in response. "I see you took my advice and changed your wardrobe. Those rags you wore from our first encounter did not seem suited for one as powerful as you."

"I will admit, Master, that those rags from my time in the Tower of Heaven did little to hide my decency. These articles of clothing seem much more suited to me. Your associate Angel has good taste it would seem." Zabrock replied as he looked over his outfit.

Zabrock, no longer clothed in the brown rags from his time in the hellhole for humanity, was now properly clothed. He wore no shirt thus allowing his muscular upper body, scar tissue and all, to be revealed. However, despite not wearing a shirt, Zabrock had been advised to wear something over his upper body and so he went with a black and silver, fur collared trench coat. The coat had long sleeves that, due to his large frame, seemed to cling to his body like a second skin, accentuating his muscles and their lines of definition. The coat extended to his calves so it hung a few inches off the ground. He also wore a pair of black cargo pants and black combat boots. A silver chain with a charm made into the symbol of Oracion Siete hung around his neck.

Brushing a hand through his gray locks, Zabrock looked back at the man he called his Master.

"So what have you called me for?" The larger man asked. The tattooed Dark Guild leader dropped the mirthful look from his face and a serious one replace it.

"Zabrock, it has been several weeks since you escaped the Tower of Heaven and I allowed you to join my ranks."

"I'd say about two to three weeks, approximately one month for the most." Zabrock estimated.

"Yes, so out of respect for you and for your fellow members..."

"They are not my 'members'. They were molded in the darkness along with me, they are my brothers and sisters in arms, Master. I suggest you address them as such." His heavy breathing seeped through the face mask he wore as he took deep breaths to accommodate for the side effect of his Density Magic, that is, causing the air around his body to become so dense that only he could survive by breathing so heavily.

"Very well. Your 'brothers and sister' as you have just mentioned, had taken time within the Tower of Heaven and out of the respect I have for the six of you, I refused to bring it up. Though, I must ask you to tell me something specific about the man who ran the facility known as the R-System, the true name for the Tower of Heaven. Jellal is his name, correct?"

"Correct, Master. Jellal." He spoke the name with such venom, Brain had second thoughts about bringing up the man. He watched Zabrock use his seemingly natural superhuman strength and punch a hole into the rocky wall of their Headquarters.

"I will forever hate the man for trapping me within that place."

"Your anger is understandable, however I need you to tell me about Jellal. Tell me, did he ever mention something about an Ancient Magic?" Zabrock raised a curious eyebrow at the older man.

"An Ancient Magic, you say?" Zabrock asked. Brain nodded as he tapped his staff on the ground again. Zabrock thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, not that I recall. For many a year I had been merely imprisoned within the holding cell prior to my escape. Though, I do remember in my earlier days within the Tower when Jellal took over as its overseer how he mentioned something about a man by the name of Zeref. He spoke of the man in a very high regard, do you think this Zeref is related to your Ancient Magic?"

Brain's fingers left his staff, allowing it to rest against his leg as he drummed the fingers on the armrests of his throne.

"The Ancient Magic that I speak of, it's name is Nirvana. It dates back to the time of the man Jellal speaks of, Zeref. However, from your speech I doubt you have any clue as to who Zeref and to what Nirvana would be."

"I'm afraid not, Master." Zabrock shook his head.

"Well Zabrock, though your information has given me a slightly larger grasp on the thought process of your former jailor, it does not help."

"Understandable. I shall take my leave then." The former slave turned his back on the man and was about to exit the Master's quarters of the dark guild only for said Master to call him back.

"Actually, Zabrock, I have a task for you." Zabrock turned his head slightly, allowing his silver eyes to glance back at the black eyed man.

"Do you now?" Brain ignored the fact that Zabrock had the ability to switch between respectful and disrespectful on the dime whenever he was asked to do something.

"Yes, I do. You see, my young Zabrock...I have just been informed that another member of the Balam Alliance, Tartaros, is requesting a visit from myself due to your addition to my guild. Hades and his new members will also be attending. Tartaros wishes to see you as well as Hades's new recruits so as to judge your skills and see if whether or not you will be helpful to the cause of the Balam Alliance."

"So you wish for me to be your trophy to show off. I assure you Master, that my power is not to be trifled with. You speak to me as if I am weak."

"I was not insinuating such a thing." Zabrock chuckled at the response.

"That's good, Master." Brain blinked and suddenly there was a loud crash as Zabrock landed in the older man's face. His silver eyes boring into Brain's black ones.

"Because if you did, I will make it very clear to you right now. Do not make the mistake of having such an assumption. The darkness of enduring a life within the Tower of Heaven has made me stronger than many a mage, I would go so far as to say I am more powerful than you."

"Is that a challenge Zabrock?" Brain said as he rose to his feet, staring up at the taller man. Despite Brain's impressive height of six feet, Zabrock towered over him at a staggering seven feet tall. Zabrock's breathing suddenly became short and quick as the silver haired male laughed.

"A challenge? I would not waste time or energy to challenge someone such as yourself, Master Brain. My service to you is merely to satisfy the agreement we made. You provide me with resources to survive and I loan you my strength in return, though I must admit that watching after my fellow slaves does lessen the contempt I feel towards you."

"You feel contempt for me? Why?" Brain asked.

"I know your kind, Brain." He spoke, ignoring the 'Master' part of Brain's title. "I know your kind all too well. Twenty years, Brain. For twenty years I have known that kind of look you have in your eyes. I am not your puppet, merely an associate. You see me as if I am expendable, do you not?"

"You are a valid asset, Zabrock, otherwise I would have placed you among the smaller guilds under my chain of command should you have been a liability."

"An asset am I? As much as joy fills my heart from hearing such words from you...they will not sway me. Know this and know it well, my Master." Zabrock leaned in closer to Brain, his heavy breathing causing Brain to squint from the wind generated by it. "Know that if it comes to the point where you find me expendable...I will show you the consequences of thinking such a thing should it ever come to that."

Silence filled the area as Zabrock and Brain stared at each other, the only sound being Zabrock's heavy breathing.

"Now then...when is this meeting? Where is it? How do we get there?" Zabrock asked in rapid succession, rearing up to his full height once more.

"It will take place later today. Tartaros has come to conclusion that giving the two weeks time before calling this meeting was to merely allow for easy assimilation into the Balam Alliance guilds. It will be held at Tartaros's guild house, though this may be for security reasons as they themselves had called the meeting. We will get there by having Hades come to pick us up in his airship. This will reduce time for the Balam Alliance trio to meet as it will waste less time waiting for one or the other to reach."

"Will any of my siblings be accompanying me?" Brain nodded.

"All of you shall be coming, but the reason for my asking of you is because of your current show of rebellion. You are very volatile, Zabrock and prone to speaking out against me. I wanted to see if you would actually obey my commands."

"I have obeyed every single one of your commands, Master Brain. Though I am 'volatile' as you so bluntly put it, my loyalty to my brothers and sister is not to be questioned. Though if you are referring to my loyalty to you...then you are correct to have asked rather than initiating an order." Zabrock walked off, his cloak billowing behind him.

"I shall wait for you outside, Master. I shall gather the others and inform them of the situation." Brain nodded as he picked up his staff. As soon as Zabrock left the room, Brain looked down at the staff in his hands.

"Well? No comments?" He asked the staff. Surprisingly, the staff did reply.

"You know Brain, that Zabrock guy really kind of rubs me the wrong way. He is not afraid to express his opinion of you and he is not afraid to disobey you, though his strength shows that he has the power to back up his statements should he decide to get physical. Remind me again, why you recruited him?"

"Because...in this game of the Balam Alliance, we all need a trump card. Though Zero is sleeping, I cannot risk having to use him as Zero is far too dangerous. Zabrock is my trump card for now, but he is right when I say that I consider him expendable. Though his skill set is unique, the other six have allowed this guild to survive without him. Zabrock may be an asset, but he has a limit to his uses."

"I see." The staff spoke once more before its eye holes began to move as if they were actual eyes, making an expression of deep thought. "Well I hope it wouldn't come to that. Zabrock is stronger than you and I would hate for you to bring out Zero so soon into the game." The staff told the white haired man.

"No need to worry, Klodoa. Zabrock may be strong, but I am confident I shall not require Zero to dispatch of him should the time come." He told the staff, now named Klodoa. Klodoa nodded, his skeletal teeth gritting against the orb held in his mouth.

"I find myself doubting you, Brain...but just try not make that time appear soon. As you said, Zabrock is an asset...keep him that way." Brain nodded before he gripped Klodoa tightly and headed outside of the guild headquarters. As Brain walked outside of the Oracion Siete Headquarters, he found Zabrock watching his fellow members.

Angel was flipping one of her **Angel Magic** coins and calling heads or tails with them. Racer was laying on the grass, curled up like a sleeping cat. Hoteye was reading his book, Cobra and Cuberos were just staring at one another, and Midnight was sleeping atop his magic carpet again.

"Oracion Siete." Brain spoke. The five mages, minus the sleeping Midnight, all suddenly stood at attention before the man.

"Yes, Master Brain." The white haired man glanced to Zabrock with a look that said 'I expect this respect from you as well'. Zabrock responded with a light chuckle before turning away from the older man.

"Your training over the past few years has allowed you to evolve your magic, changing it from just slowing down your opponents and converting it into actual increases of speed. Your animalistic side has become more potent and so you have heightened senses. Well done."

"Thank you, Master." The long nosed man growled out with a toothy smirk.

"Angel, you have the ability to summon two Celestial Spirits at a time and due to the finding of Scorpio's key has made you a better asset. In addition, your new ability, **Angel Magic**, has shown its pluses, though I urge you to remember the drawback of using it. So use it sparingly."

"Yes, Master." The long haired girl said.

"Hoteye, you and Cobra have not learned any new magic, but your skill increase has been noticeable."

"Thank you, Master." They said, Cuberos hissing as she coiled around the Sound Magic user.

"Midnight." He stated. The sleeping mage flinched and his red eyes slowly opened.

"Yes, father?" He spoke.

"My son, Midnight. You have improved under my tutelage having learned to wield the **Dark Magic** that I wield. Use it wisely."

"Understood, father."

"All of you...on our trip to Tartaros aboard the Grimoire Heart Airship, I must stress that we must avoid conflict, but the reason for informing you all of your current strengths is to show that should conflict arise...I have the utmost faith in your abilities. Now prepare yourselves, Hades is about to arrive." Brain said as he tapped Klodoa on the grass covered ground.

* * *

Skies of Fiore, Unknown Location

"Master Hades, we are nearing the Woodsea." The Grimoire Heart grunt told his superior. The bearded man nodded.

"Alright. Prepare the guest chambers for our new passengers. However, as you and I both know, we will not trust them entirely so keep them under watch at every second, of every minute, of every hour for the duration of this flight. Understood."

"Yes, Master. I shall inform the captain. However, Master may I ask as to WHY you are allowing Oracion Siete to board the airship?" Hades stroked his lengthy, white beard and chuckled.

"Because it will take down time for either one of the two of us to wait on one another should we, or Oracion reach Tartaros's base before the other. This is mainly for convenience, my boy."

"Understood, Master." The grunt nodded and rose up from his kneeling position before turning to leave.

"My son."

"Yes, Master?" The mask wearing grunt glanced back at Hades. The former second Master of Fairy Tail watched his underling with a curious gaze.

"Tell me, how are our new recruits doing?"

"Ummm, which ones, Master?"

"Our two new members of Purgatory. Gaara and Shukaku."

"Well, Master to tell you the truth...we tend to avoid those two. Shukaku is insane and Gaara is just frickin' scary. Pardon my bluntness." The grunt bowed low. Hades chuckled before waving the man off.

"It's fine, my son. Honesty is encouraged...though to a certain degree of course. I understand, Gaara and Shukaku do tend to give off this aura of...uncertainty towards them, but their record for these past few weeks has shown that they are loyal and willing to follow orders. Though, Gaara tends to be a bit more rebellious showing to only do mission requests that are sure to end in bloodshed. A hemophiliac is what Gaara is, so I would consider you carry out your regular actions and avoid the boy. He seems very unstable."

"Understood, Master."

"Also, alert the dining hall to prepare the dinner for myself, the Kin and our guests. I shall contact Ultear."

"As you wish." The grunt then left the room to do as his Master had instructed. Purehito looked at the lachryma that lay on the stand beside his throne and stared at his aged face. He stroked the wrinkled skin and frowned.

"To be young again. I may gain that once I awaken Zeref and gain the keys to unlock the dark mage. Though I wonder..." The dark guild Master chuckled to himself, "when was the last time I had called myself Purehito?" Hades picked up the lachryma and channeled his magic energy into it. A dark purple cloud formed within it and the magic energy shot through the air towards its receiver.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Jinchuriki Theme)**

Unknown Location, Fiore 

"No...please I'll do anything. Please, just leave me alone. Let me live...PLEASE!" The man struggled to free himself from the sand as it crawled over his body, already reaching his ribs. The red haired man, Sabaku no Gaara, watched with an emotionless look as his sand continued to stretch across his victim. Gaara raised his hand as soon as the sand fully encompassed the man before him.

_**"Sabaku Kyū/Sand Binding Coffin." **_Gaara spoke in an emotionless tone, his arm outstretched and his hand positioned in a way that was reminiscent to that of someone holding a cup.

_**"Sabaku Sōsō/Sand Waterfall Funeral!"** _Gaara clenched his hand into a fist and the sand suddenly imploded within itself, crushing the man into a pulp. The sand then began to leak blood onto the ground before said sand retracted from the crushed, dead body of the former human being. The sand returned to the gourd on Gaara's back, only a small amount remaining behind. That small remainder swirled to life before solidifying and changed into that of Shukaku the Exceed. His white wings flapped lazily as he licked his lips, his teeth stained with crimson.

"Damn, blood tastes good." Shukaku chuckled with an insane grin.

"I must say, your combination is very...unique. Master Hades will be very pleased to know you succeeded in completing the task at hand, Gaara...Shukaku."

"Hey, sexy lady, why don't you thank us properly by getting on your knees and sucking my..." He never completed the sentence as a spike of ice suddenly rose up from beneath the foul mouthed Exceed, stopping only a millimetre before his throat. Ultear aimed an icy glare at Shukaku before walking around the numerous, bloody corpses that lay upon the earth, courtesy of the new members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

"Finish that sentence and I will end you. I'm the one who got you all this position into my guild so pull your head out of your ass and treat me with respect, cat. Or should I call Matatabi-chan for you?" Ultear added with a devilish grin. The sand coloured cat's eyes widened before hiding behind Gaara, who merely raised an eyebrow at his Exceed partner. Ultear nodded firmly with the same grin plastered on her face.

"That's what I thought." She said before reaching the end of the pile of corpses. Entering what seemed to be an old ruin, the dark haired woman smiled as she pulled out a cup made entirely of gold. It had two curved handles and seemed to be void of dust or any type of filth.

"There you are my precious little key." Ultear spoke with a loving tone. She performed a small bit of Requip and stored the cup in a pocket dimension before exiting the ruins. "Gaara-kun, Shukaku...we have the key. Let's head back now."

"Alright." Shukaku said as he rested atop Gaara's mop of red hair. The green eyed boy nodded before turning and walking off. Ultear frowned before jogging after the duo and walking in time with the sand user.

"Oh, Gaara-kun you're so mean leaving me with Shukaku. Do you not care for me?" She asked with a joking tone as she put on a cute pout. Gaara, without even a second glance, spoke with his ever monotonous voice.

"Listen very well, Ultear. I love only myself, I care for nothing other than myself. My existence is to kill others...by killing, I feel..." Gaara suddenly gained a maniacal grin, his eyes widening with insanity, "Alive."

Ultear gulped audibly as she felt the killing intent roll off of her associate.

"I should kill you too, to give further meaning to my existence." Gaara added, turning to face her with the insane look on his face, but as quickly as it had formed, it had dropped. The insane, sand user frowned. "But then I would have to deal with too many annoyances like that old fool you call Master."

Ultear refrained from speaking out against the red head, lest she entice the male's wrath. Just then a small pulse of magic power flowed through her being. Recognizing the feel of it, Ultear removed her teal lachryma from out of her cleavage and pumped a small bit of her own magic power into it. The image of Hades found itself present with the lachryma's core.

"Ultear, my child. Are Gaara and Shukaku with you?"

"We are here, old man." Shukaku stated. Ignoring the jab at his age, Hades nodded as he glanced at the two.

"Excellent, so you have completed the task correct? You have the second key of Zeref."

"We have one cup and one locket. The other six keys need to be located." The former teacher of Makarov nodded at the young woman's reply.

"As expected of three of my top mages. Now then, I must ask that you three return to the airship immediately. It is very important."

"Understood, Master." The image of Purehito vanished from the lachryma before Ultear reached out to Gaara. As if on instinct, Shukaku converted himself into sand and stopped Ultear from touching the boy. Shukaku's golden coloured eyes suddenly appeared on the cloud of sand that obstructed the **Time Arc** user.

"As sexy as you are, Ultear-chan...please refrain from touching my partner, neh?" Shukaku spoke.

"We must make contact if I am to be able to warp him back to the airship as neither you or Gaara possess the ability to perform Teleportation Magic." Ultear said. Shukaku's eyes narrowed before he became his regular feline form.

"Very well." Ultear nodded and she gripped Gaara's arm gently. The red head didn't flinch, but the swift glance he shot her spoke volumes. Do anything and he will kill her on the spot.

**"Teleportation Magic: Grimoire Heart!" **A dark purple magic seal sprung up beneath their feet and Ultear, Shukaku and Gaara vanished in a column of purple light.

* * *

Skies of Fiore, Unknown Location

Hades stood before his four present Kin of Purgatory. Meredy and Caprico stood at attention, waiting for their Master to speak. Rustyrose adjusted his shades while Kain Hikaru played with his doll, Mr. Cursey.

Rustyrose was a fairly tall, lanky, pale skinned man with silver hair which is made into pompadour style and black eyes. He wore a pair of silver shades with dark blue tinted lenses and his clothing consisted of a dark grey, sweater-like shirt with a dark blue jacket worn over it. The jacket had fur-lining along its collar and he also wore a pair of dark coloured pants and boots. A brown belt with a large buckle on it was wrapped around his waist, over the shirt. He completed his look with a pair of white gloves. On his left sleeve was a band where the symbol for Grimoire Heart lay.

Kain Hikaru was a white skinned, fairly muscular, but majorly overweight man. He was extremely tall, standing at a height that rivaled even Caprico's. He had shaggy, dark hair and slight sideburns. He had a huge head, a comparatively small face, and a very thick neck. Among the most prominent of his facial features were his large eyebrows, his bulging chin, and his thick lips. He wore a pair of brown superhero-like tights and a yellow cape which was held securely in place by a blue band of some sort that was wrapped around his neck. Two brown belts lay across his bare chest, cross over each other in an X.

"Master, we've been standing here for a few minutes. What are we waiting for?" Rustyrose asked.

"Ultear, Gaara and Shukaku are to return soon. They have found the second key of Zeref, but that is not the reason I have called you all here." As the others were about to ask why, a purple magic seal formed on the ground between them and Hades. In a pillar of violet, Ultear, Gaara and Shukaku stood before the other Kin of Purgatory. Ultear turned to her Master and dropped onto one knee before having the golden cup materialize in her hands.

"The key of Zeref, Master Hades. Only six more are left." Hades nodded as he took the golden cup. He walked to the back of his throne room and tapped on a large, platinum box. He tapped it and a magic seal burst to life upon its surface. Tumblers and chambers could be heard moving on the other end of the box before a small click met the aged man's ears. He opened the box and revealed the red velvet interior. Eight magic seals hovered in the air. Atop one of the eight, a topaz coloured locket hovered, the force of gravity not applying to it due to the magic seals. Hades then placed the golden cup atop one of the empty seals, it too began to hover over the floor of the box.

With a satisfied look on his face, Hades shut the door to the safe box and the **Seal Magic** lock glowed once more before vanishing, the click being heard once more as it closed shut.

"Very good, my children. Gaara, Shukaku, Ultear...you have done well." Gaara nodded while Shukaku gave a toothy grin, revealing his bloodstained teeth to the eyepatch wearing mage. The man resisted the urge to cringe in disgust before clearing his throat. As the three members of Kin took their places in the line, Hades sat back in his throne.

"Now, my children, I have called you all here to notify you of the current situation we will have. Due to the deaths of Zancrow and Azuma by heart and lung problems, our new replacement members, Sabaku no Gaara and his partner, Shukaku, have taken up the mantels as our new Kin of Purgatory. One month has passed since they have joined our ranks and they have performed splendidly, carrying out all of the mission I have tasked them with and...without even so much as a pricked finger."

"What do you mean by that last part, Master?" Meredy asked. Ultear turned to her pink haired subordinate.

"It means that Gaara-kun and Shukaku have returned from all of the missions that the Master has given to them without a scratch."

"Even the ones where you all had to fight numerous enemies?" Rustyrose asked with a raised eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe for a duo of weak rookies you just joined." Kain watched the apathetic red head, eating an ice-cream cone which he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere, out of the uneasiness he felt towards said red head.

"Fuck you, human." Shukaku snarled, his golden eyes blazing with rage. "Would you like me to show you just how we didn't receive any scratches on us? I'll promise you that you won't be able to sit on your stupid, gay ass for weeks from the brutal ass-kicking I'll give you."

"You stupid cat, don't think you can insult me and get away with it. AND I'M NOT GAY, DAMN IT!"

"ENOUGH...BOTH OF YOU!" Hades roared. Killer intent and magic power washed over the entire room and all were silenced. With an adjustment of his cloak out of annoyance, Hades stared at his mages.

"Now is not the time for the guild to be fighting amongst themselves. As I was saying, Gaara and Shukaku have done exceedingly well this past month, but one of the members of the Balam Alliance wishes to see if they are worthy of being part of my guild and thus, the Alliance."

"Show me this person, Master...and I will kill them. I will show them the meaning of my existence." Sand poured out from the gourd on Gaara's back and swirled menacingly around his person. Those who stood near him, except for Shukaku, edged away from the obviously insane mage. Hades raised his hand and Gaara seemed to calm his insanity and the sand retreated back into the gourd, its cork reforming from the sand itself.

"Yes, well Gaara you need not be so violent. They merely want to test your abilities. Also, the reason for why I wished for no in-fighting within my guild is because, for temporary use, Oracion Siete has been granted access to use the Airship along with us to reach the designated meeting spot for us three. This is per my approval, so there is to be no disagreements. The other reason for this temporary usage of the Airship is to save time waiting for one another to arrive at the meeting place and also because Master Brain's newest member, a young man by the name of Zabrock, is also to be tested alongside Gaara and Shukaku."

"Understood, Master." The Seven Kin of Purgatory chorused. With a nod of approval, Hades dismissed his mages. Hades then watched as Gaara and Shukaku paused before their exit, watching around the throne room with a cautious look. Well, Shukaku had a cautious look, Gaara seemed to be mildly curious. Hades watched as Shukaku's body seemed to break down and become sand particles before shooting off towards one of the support beams of the throne room. There was an explosion of sand as Shukaku reformed atop the beam, his fangs bared and his star-pupiled eyes widening with feline rage. A hiss was released from the sand coloured Exceed before it flew back over to Gaara and rested atop his head.

"What was wrong, Shukaku?"

"There was something there...watching us. Though, it seems the little bugger is a quick one and vanished before I could get to it. I suggest you keep your eyes peeled, Master." Shukaku advised the man. With a wary nod, the elder mage watched as his subordinates wandered through the door. Hades's single eye narrowed in annoyance, his fingers drumming against the armrest of his throne.

'So...it seems our little mouse has returned. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. But there will NOT be a third time. Whoever you are, I will find out who you are and your little spy will be eliminated if I...no, WHEN I catch it. Then you will no the power of Grimoire Heart.'

_"Master, we have arrived at the Woodsea and are making landing preparations. Oracion Siete is waiting for us below." _The captain of the airship informed his superior. Hades nodded as he picked up his lachryma.

"Understood, captain. Make sure to inform the rest of the staff to make last minute preparations to the dining hall, we do not want to make a bad impression on our guests after all."

_"As you wish, Master Hades." _Hades rested the lachryma back on its pedestal before rising from his throne, his cloak billowing behind him as marched through his chamber doors. It was time to greet the guests.

* * *

The members of Oracion Siete stood before the Seven Kin of Purgatory and their Master.

"Master Brain." Hades spoke with a polite nod of the head.

"Master Hades, my guild and I thank you for allowing us to board your airship. This is only a one way trip, I assure you. We are very much capable of returning to the Woodsea once our meeting with Tartaros concludes."

"Of course, Master Brain. Now come, join me and my Kin. We have prepared the dining hall for your arrival." Hades gave a small chuckle as he heard some of the members of his own guild and his associate's guild, release growls of hunger. "Follow me."

Brain nodded and followed behind Hades. His other guild members followed along silently behind the Kin of Purgatory, however Gaara had laid back and his moss green eyes caught the silver eyes of one Zabrock Granfall. The muscular giant of a man raised an eyebrow as he saw Gaara stare at him, the Exceed atop his head doing the same.

"Yes?" Zabrock spoke to the sand using duo. Gaara walked up to the large figure, unafraid by Zabrock's intimidating form and seemed to analyze him, Zabrock seeming to do the same. Suddenly, Gaara broke out into an insane grin, surprising the Density Magic user by how crazed his eyes became.

"You are strong, I can tell. Your blood will do well in satisfying my existence when I kill you. I can shatter your bones, split open your skull, or maybe I can have my sand tear you apart and watch the rivers of blood flow from your dying body." Gaara covered his left side of his face with his left hand and released an insane chuckle. Zabrock, though not one to be surprised easily, had to give off such an expression.

'This...this mage...his killer intent and bloodlust...it's beyond that of even some of the people I had to deal with in the Tower of Heaven. Never have I felt such a feeling from a single figure and that cat doesn't seem to be helping at all.' True to the word, Shukaku had gained a similar toothy grin to his partner, his golden eyes appearing to glow as his tail swished back and forth with what seemed to be anticipation.

"Now, my good man...though you seem to be powerful yourself...I suggest we postpone any form of conflict until AFTER our meeting with this Tartaros guild?" The Density Magic user's voice sounded a bit ragged due to his heavy breathing. Gaara and Shukaku didn't drop their crazed looks, but seemed to become even more enjoyed by the man's words.

'I have the feeling that I just made things worse for myself with this man.' The silver eyed man thought.

"The anticipation to kill you is too great. Come, Zabrock Granfall...HELP ME FEEL ALIVE!" Sand seemed to explode out of the gourd in a large wave and Zabrock's eyes narrowed as he shifted into a fighting stance, but as the sand struck forth and Zabrock's arms reared back for a crushing blow...a powerful waves of magic flowed through the hallway they were in. Gaara and Zabrock watched with shocked expressions as they saw someone they had never seen before coming from the opposite direction they were headed.

The man walked out of the darkness made from the lack of light in the hallway and showed his figure to the two mages and the Exceed. The man was large in terms of height and muscle build. He was shorter than Zabrock's seven feet, but not by much, and his muscles were greatly defined by the tight, navy blue top he wore. Said top was covered by a dark purple, white lined cloth. The cloth was tied at the waist by a light red sash and had a pair of black, wing-like patterns on the upper torso area while on the extensive part that lay below the waist was a stylized black sun. He wore a pair of dark pants and black boots and had a long white coat worn over his outfit.

The man's skin was a healthy tan colour and he had dark coloured hair. It was very long, shown by the fact that it was tied back into a clothed ponytail. He had large sideburns that appeared to bend at a sharp angle, protruding on his face in the shape of triangles, and he had beard stubble around his face and chin. The man had a hooked nose and large eyes with significantly small, black irises. The man had noticeable bags under his eyes showing that he may not have slept much or not at all. On the visible area of his arm, his left wrist to be specific, he had a tattoo in the shape of two arrows pointing downwards.

The man neared the two silent mages and the awed Exceed, his magic aura seeming to grow more intensely with each step he took. He then stopped in front of the two and Gaara immediately had his sand retreat into his gourd, a scowl present on his face.

"Come on, Shukaku." Gaara spoke in his trademark monotone voice. Shukaku nodded as he flew after his partner. Zabrock stood back up and looked down at the shorter man with a rather surprised look on his face. The powerful man, obviously a mage, stared with fierce, unblinking eyes at the larger mage before him. The silence was apparently deafening to Zabrock as he watched the man straight in the eyes. The silence was then broken as the dark haired man spoke.

"Come, I assume our Masters are expecting and we won't want to keep them waiting." Zabrock nodded slowly and followed the man, however before he even took two steps, the man turned and reached out to grab the large titan. Zabrock reacted and grabbed the man's arm at the wrist before twisting and forcing the man to the ground using his immense strength. A strong kick to the chest forced Zabrock off of the man, but Zabrock's grip remained strong, only for it to be broken as a harsh kick sent him skidding backwards from the force.

"Interesting. You are very strong, not a lot of people can remain standing from my kick." The man chuckled with amusement. Zabrock didn't feel the pain from the kick, his body having endured far worse pain. However, he knew the kick was strong as the man had successfully freed himself from his grip, a very hard task in itself.

"Who are you?" Zabrock asked. The man kept the smirk on his face and walked past Zabrock.

"Your strength means that you are the so-called Titan of Oracion. Zabrock Granfall, correct?" Zabrock nodded only to find a hand held out to him. Taking the hint, he shook it and the man spoke once more.

"I am the second in-command of Grimoire Heart. You may refer to me as Bluenote Stinger."

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Guild Darkness)**

Outskirts of Fiore, Unknown Location

Iwan Dreyar watched from his large chair that he called his throne as Luci and Obra stood before him.

"Any progress on the spying, Luci." The little black imp's ever present grin widened slightly before it released a high pitched cackle. Spinning in a circle, Luci exploded into a twister of black smoke, said twister extending outwards like a cloud to form a ring of ebony smoke. An image then formed in the center of the ring, replaying the entire scene of Hades addressing the Kin of Purgatory up to the split second before Shukaku would have pounced on him.

Iwan gritted his teeth at this.

"So it seems the Balam Alliance is meeting. Also, it seems that Purehito is becoming aware of your presence and you were nearly caught, Luci." The imp reformed in a swirl of black smoke and its grin turned upside-down, becoming a frown. The little devil's form fidgeted nervously atop Obra's top hat as Iwan gave a hard stare at it.

"The Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu have been out of commission due to that titanic battle with Gildarts, but they both seem to have gone off the grid. Three of the most notorious dark guilds are meeting up and Tou-san has allowed for Salamander, Fullbuster and Titania to go on a training trip...along with that blonde Celestial Spirit mage. Things are really hyping up it seems and with these new, powerful members coming into play within Oracion Siete and Grimoire Heart, it may allow for me to go into the open for a moment. Luci, Obra...due to the circumstances from Purehito nearly finding you, there's only so many chances we may get before you are spotted and captured."

Obra and Luci remained silent as they watched the Master of Raven Tail with unblinking gazes. "However, knowledge is power and I need my intel updated. Luci...while Oracion Siete is on that airship it is far more dangerous to go back aboard it. Go back on the airship..." Luci's eyes widened considerably, but Iwan continued to speak. "...but you will not go back yet." A sigh of relief escaped the imp's mouth.

"Obra, send Luci to Phantom Lord and observe its progress. The preparation for the guild war with Fairy Tail still has some time before completion. Find out what's going on and then I will call upon you when it is time to get ready...finally we will see the faces of Tartaros." Obra nodded and the bird-like man turned and exited the Master's quarters. Iwan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Things were getting much too problematic and it was giving the dark haired Dreyar a headache.

"Obra, Nullpudding and Alexi. Those are all I have to make up my guild so far. I need more members in order to further my plans." Iwanrose up from his chair and threw on his cloak, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Time to look for some more minions." Iwan then paused in his leaving before walking over to his room's desk. Atop the polished mahogany surface lay a large chess board with pieces with different symbols atop them. On one end of the board was a chess piece with the image of Raven Tail's insignia on it. Near it, was an image of Phantom Lord's piece which was placed within the middle of the chess board. One piece was in the shape of Fairy Tail's symbol which was placed four spaces from the Queen's area on opposite side of the board, directly opposite of Phantom Lord's.

Iwan lightly knocked over the Fairy Tail piece.

"War lies on the horizon for my old Tou-san's guild and Gildarts would most likely have suffered greatly if he hadn't already been killed during his clash."

Grimoire Heart and Oracion Siete's pieces were then moved off to the side where a Rook and Bishop would normally lie, a third piece that had a capital 'T' painted on it was placed so as to make a triangle with the two other Balam Alliance members.

"Tartaros meets with its associates." He said. He then picked up two pieces in the likeness of the deity Fuujin, which was painted a golden colour and next to it was the image of a multi-tailed kitsune. He moved those two pieces to the edge of the board, far away from the other pieces.

"Two SS-Class criminals, the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu have gone off the grid and will not be set into play for quite a while." Iwan completed his actions by finally moving the piece with the image of Raven Tail's insignia on it. "And it is time for me to move out."

He moved the Raven Tail piece forward.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Dark Clouds)**

Unknown Location, Fiore 

Oracion Siete's members as well as Grimoire Heart's stepped off the latter guild's airship before the doors closed behind them with a hiss of the hydraulics. Bluenote stood beside his only superior and looked back at Gaara and Shukaku.

"So Tartaros wants to see the shrimpy red head and the cat?" Bluenote asked, jabbing his thumb in their direction. Hades nodded.

"They would like reassurance in our choice of ace members." He replied as he stroked his beard.

"I hear someone coming." Cobra spoke, Cuberos coiling around her shoulders. The small talk ended abruptly as both parties came face-to-face with a figure who emerged from the brush from where they landed. The woman had tanned skin and wore a pair of black framed glasses. Her hair was black with a single yellow streak running down the middle of it. She had a very voluptuous figure, with D-Cup breasts and a slim waist. She was dressed in a crimson ball gown and wore a ruby necklace around her neck. A pair of black high heels completed the outfit.

"Welcome, Oracion Siete...Grimoire Heart. The Master of Tartaros is expecting you." She spoke, her shocking emerald eyes staring at them with an expression that made them all glance at Gaara more a split second, wondering if the two were related somehow.

"Follow me." She said, her soft, melodious voice extending to their ears. With a nod, the two dark guilds followed the green eyed woman, her crimson dress acting as a beacon to them as they moved through the brush. They then halted as the woman stopped before a large boulder.

"Why did we stop?" Angel asked. Cobra and Cuberos narrowed their eyes at the boulder.

"I hear voices below the rock. There must be a hidden passage beneath it."

"Impressive, Brain. Your boy seems to have a very adept sense of hearing." Hades complimented. Brain nodded in thanks.

"It is his pride and one of the magics he requires to complete his prayer." Brain said. "To hear the voice of his companion." Ignoring the useless comments, the woman placed her dainty hand against the rough rock's surface.

"Entrance required. Gaia." With a flash of green, a magic seal sprung up on the rock's surface and the rock seemed to disassemble into blocks before parting to reveal a set of stairs that descended into the darkness below the earth.

"We have to go down there?" Racer asked.

"I do not see where else you should need to go, Racer of Oracion Siete. Now follow me." The woman spoke. Zabrock stared at the staircase before entering last behind his comrades and the Grimoire Heart guild.

'The darkness. Such a seemingly comforting sight to me.' The gray haired titan thought as he reminisced about his early days in the Tower of Heaven. 'I was born in darkness and now I must venture through it.' The group descended into the dark caverns and the boulder suddenly re-constructed itself as if it had never been moved in the first place.

* * *

Underground Caverns, Fiore

The group wandered silently through the dark, Cobra and the woman, Gaia, directing them through the seemingly eternal network of tunnels. An orb of light hovered in Hades's palm and provided the group with visibility, no matter how limited it was.

"Where does this lead to? We've been walking for quite a while." Ultear said as she felt a small hand grip her own. She looked down to see Meredy watching the walls and ceiling for anything that may attempt to jump out at them. Ultear patted the pink haired girl's head.

"Don't worry, Meredy-chan. We'll be fine." Meredy nodded with a slightly more calm look on her face. Gaia then turned to face her guests.

"These tunnels are created by myself, Gaia. I made these networking tunnels so as to make an unseen path to the guild's location. It stretches for several miles beneath the earth and as a safety precaution, only I and the other members of Tartaros are able to use the entrance to the tunnel." Gaia stated before stopping. Hades looked at the young dual hair coloured woman as he held up his sphere of light.

"We have arrived. Master Hades of Grimoire Heart, I request you take a few steps back with the others." The former Fairy Tail member nodded and stepped back along with the others. With a raise of her hand, Gaia dug her fingers into the dead-end of the tunnel she created and suddenly there was a low rumble and the wall seemed to crack and break before Gaia pulled the earth apart, creating a cleanly made rectangle.

"Amazing." Brain muttered.

"Thank you, Master Brain of Oracion Siete. Continue to follow me to Tartaros's main domain." Gaia then led the two dark guilds through the path before pulling apart the earthen wall at the other end and the others could only stare in awe.

Walls of black earth that seemed to be hardened and compacted to remain sturdy were lined with numerous crystals and jewels. Several large steel beams rose up from the ground like tree trunks at strategic locations, acting as support beams. Scattered throughout the large expanse of space were numerous buildings the size of a small house. The houses were made of the same earthen material as the wall and were lined up on either side in straight lines like one would find in a condo area, where each house looked exactly the same as the one adjacent to it. At the end of the row of houses, in the centre of the two rows was a large, earth brown building that, if it weren't for the fact that there was a black steel fence circling it, it would have blended in with the crystal embedded wall and no one would be the wiser.

"These houses are the living quarters of the members of the guild. Three members per house. Only the common members stay there, the elite members, myself included, alongside our Master, live within the actual guild quarters." Gaia explained. The group then stopped at the steel gate and a magic seal sprung up at the location where Gaia stepped. A pale beam of light encompassed the young woman and the green eyed member of Tartaros blinked when it was over.

_"Gaia-sama, welcome back." _A voice spoke from beyond the gate. The steel fence then warped and a hole formed in the fencing allowing for Gaia and the other members of the Balam Alliance through the gate. Upon entering through the gate, the member of Tartaros led them to the guild quarters and to the main area where there were a few members of the dark guild waiting for them.

Within the area was a large dining table with black leather chairs. Casting ominous light and shadow, an eerie dark blue flame flickered within the fireplace. Hidden within the shadows of the room, a lone figure sat in a cushy red chair. Said chair facing them.

"Welcome back, Gaia." The man spoke with a deep, yet soft and polite voice, his eyes snapping open revealing the intense storm gray orbs within.

"Master." Gaia curtsied to the man in the chair before walking up to the man. The Master of Tartaros glanced at the others as Gaia took her place at his right side.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Akatsuki Theme)**

"Master Hades, Master Brain...welcome to Tartaros." The man spoke, not moving from his chair. He gestured to the chairs. "Please, have a seat." Hades, Brain, Bluenote, Racer, Angel, Ultear, Meredy and Rustyrose sat down, while Gaara and Shukaku, Zabrock, Kain, Hoteye, Cobra and Cuberos, and Caprico remained standing. The slumbering Midnight remained atop his floating magic carpet.

"So, Master Hades...Master Brain as you both know, having informed you of this beforehand, I have called this meeting of the Balam Alliance because you have been said to have inducted some replacement ace members into your guilds. As you know, the main members of our alliance are Hades's Grimoire Heart, Brain's Oracion Siete and my Tartaros. So, in order to remain in a position of power amongst the supporting guilds that we control and to make sure these new members are not a waste of space in your guilds, I would like to test them." He said. His storm gray eyes scanned the room and focused on the standing group of individuals.

"So which of you are Sabaku no Gaara, Shukaku and Zabrock Granfall?" The named figures stepped out of the line up. The dark guild master observed the three and then narrowed his eyes once he came to Shukaku.

"Excuse me, my dear Hades...but please tell me you are not trying to pull some sort of joke when you brought along this cat."

"I'm not a cat, I am the Ichibi no Shukaku. One of the most powerful entities among nine. My siblings and I contain powers that you humans could never even dream of possessing." Shukaku snarled. Hades facepalmed at how loose-lipped the feline was. Tartaros's Master smirked, the shift in his facial muscles evident by the blue light of the fires.

"Confident in your abilities are you? Well then, if you and Sabaku no Gaara would be so kind as to prove this statement, would you like to battle one of my own top members?" The two sand users stepped up and sand swirled to life around their forms. Gaia bent over to look at her Master in the eyes.

"Master, who do you wish call upon? One of the Titans or one of the Demons?" The shadowed man released a 'hmm' of thought before his dull coloured eyed seemed to brighten.

"Call one of the Titans. Bring out...Hyperion." Gaia rolled her eyes at her Master's choice of fighter.

"Master, are you sure?" The gray eyed man nodded.

"Yes, though you have a dislike for your fellow Titan's brash methods, Hyperion is not a Titan for nothing. Call him." Gaia released a grunt of annoyance and she tapped her black high heeled shoes on the ground. The earth rumbled slightly as Gaia and the Master of Tartaros waited for the Titan to respond. Within a matter of seconds, a golden light shone in the centre of the room and when it died down, laying in a circle of scorched earth was Hyperion.

Hyperion was a young man, slightly younger than Gaia it seemed. One would estimate his age to be around 25 years old. His skin was a golden bronze and his hair was a shining gold, like the light he appeared from, and it stretched all the way to between his shoulder blades. He had a pair of golden yellow eyes. He was clothed in a full suit of armour coloured like that of fire. Red, orange, yellow and gold swirled into an amazing mixture of hues that contrasted brightly with the dark blue flames within the fireplace. Strapped to his back by a single leather strap was a spear. It had a six foot long shaft made of black metal and a silver head made the pointed blade at its tip.

"Master, you summoned me? Gaia-chan, long time no see. Uranus-san is very bothered that you won't return his calls you know." He chuckled as the green eyed woman's mood seemed to cause the room to drop a few degrees in temperature.

"If I had permission from Master, Uranus would have been castrated and his useless balls tossed into the sea." Gaia growled.

"Hey, no need to be all sadistic here Gaia-chan. Uranus-san would be very disappointed to know you'd want to do that to him."

"I KNOW THAT!" The earth trembled as Gaia stamped her foot on the ground in rage. Hyperion always knew how to make Gaia angry and though the shadow encased man found it amusing, he, along with his fellow Masters had to get this over with.

"Hyperion, enough of angering Gaia." He ordered. The golden haired man nodded.

"I apologize, Master. What do you ask of me?" The Master pointed at Gaara and Shukaku.

"Your task is to test the skills of these new mages that have joined the Balam Alliance's Big Three. Sabaku no Gaara and Shukaku of Grimoire Heart and also, Zabrock Granfall of Oracion Siete." Hyperion raised a curious eyebrow.

"Siete? I thought it was Oracion Seis?"

"The young Zabrock is a seventh member, hence the change in name." Hyperion snorted in amusement causing Brain's eyes narrow at the young mage of Tartaros.

"What do you find funny, Hyperion-san?" The dark skinned man asked.

"I find it funny that you were so lazy and unimaginative in coming up with a new name for your guild due to this Zabrock guy joining it."

"I told him that at a later date as well." Zabrock said. Hyperion and Zabrock's comments made everyone in the room sweatdrop before turning to the now embarrassed Brain, who was tapping Klodoa on the ground in annoyance.

"Just hurry up and get this over with."

"Ooo, I think I struck a nerve. So...whoever wants to fight me first, come at me. It doesn't matter. One at a time or all three of you, I'll take you down." Grimoire Heart and Oracion Siete widened their eyes in shock.

"Just how stupid is this guy? No one can take down such a sturdy guy like Zabrock." Angel said.

"Gaara's never been scratched and Shukaku can convert his body to sand and avoid damage, I don't know how Hyperion will beat our guys." Rustyrose said. Kain chewed on a piece of meat as he watched the tense atmosphere.

"M-M-Maybe th-this may be a good fight." Kain spoke in a stuttered voice. Whether it be by shyness or a speech impediment, no one knew why Kain spoke like that.

"Now let us proceed to the battlefield."

"Battlefield?" Angel questioned, only to see the gray eyed Master snap his fingers and a large black magic seal sprung up out of his hands. The magic then pulsed and the entire room was engulfed in a black bubble and within said bubble was a large pocket dimension where a coliseum of some sort lay. Everyone was seated in the stands, while the Master of Tartaros and Gaia were seated in the 'Emperor's Box'. Zabrock watched from his place in the stands, Gaara and Shukaku having decided to take the first battle.

"Alright you little pretty boy, light show, let me and Gaara show you just much we're going to wipe the floor with your stupid ass. Then we'll spill your blood and drink it all up." Shukaku grinned widely. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and the cork on his gourd popped off, sand flowing out and bending to his will. Shukaku then landed in the cloud of sand and his body contorted and grew. Shukaku's lean feline form grew larger, arms growing more beast-like with sharp, dark blue tipped claws and the blue vein-like markings on his body growing more prominent. The sand fused with Shukaku's body before the Exceed suddenly became a large tanuki about the size of Gaara.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Kakazu)**

**_"Ichibi Modo: Tanuki/One Tailed Mode: Tanuki!" _**Shukaku snarled, drool dripping from his mouth like a rabid animal. All who never saw this transformation occur before watched in awe at the beast that used to be the tiny Exceed.

**"And now we'll crush you and take your blood." **Shukaku roared before taking off at high speeds. Hyperion drew his spear and twirled it expertly.

"Try it, beast." Hyperion gained a serious look as his golden eyes and he twisted, while performing an upward slash with his spear, slicing Shukaku in half. He then leaped aside as a blast of sand from Gaara impacted with the ground. As he landed, he went into a roll as Shukaku's body rejoined together and he stretched out his right arm, the claws on his hands aiming to impale the Tartaros member. Taking advantage of the outstretched limb, Hyperion sliced it off, earning a howl of pain from Shukaku. Hyperion's spear then glowed with golden light. With a swift horizontal slash, the arc of light flew forth and impacted with the bestial tanuki. **  
**

Hyperion sidestepped a blow from Gaara's own sand before he began to step towards the red haired boy while using his light infused spear to deflect the sand strikes. He then reached Gaara and the young Sand mage found his chin being forced upwards by the powerful uppercut he received. Hyperion cartwheeled out of the way as Shukaku crashed down on his position, but suddenly Shukaku's arm reached out and grabbed Hyperion, slamming him into the wall and dragging him along it. He was then hurled into the air, where Gaara seemed to have waiting for him. Gaara's sand then wrapped around his arm and morphed into a claw equipped hand before punching the light user in the chest.

Hyperion rocketed towards the ground before the ground he landed on seemed to have been softer and he wondered why. He got his answer as the ground beneath him had been converted from hard earth and became crushed minerals and sand. Shukaku then surfed along the sand as Gaara landed atop his back as if he were a surfboard. Gaara held out his hand and Hyperion quickly summoned his spear to his side in a flash of light. Stabbing it into the sands, the sands parted as he let loose a blast of light and heat, turning some of the sand to glass. With numerous slashes of his spear, arcs of light energy impacted with both Gaara and Shukaku. Shukaku automatically reverted into a sand form and took the majority of the impact of the attacks, protecting his partner from the attack.

When the shield dropped, Hyperion was already in their faces and his fists were alight with golden energy.

_**"Hikari no Kyojin no Genwaku Ken/Light Titan's Blinding Fist!" **_The light covered fists impacted with both Gaara and Shukaku with devastating force sending them flying through the air.

* * *

"Master...what kind of magic was that?" Zabrock asked, curious as to having never seen it before. Brain tapped Klodoa on the stone steps of the coliseum.

"That is a Lost Magic that can be considered on the level of **Dragonslayer Magic** and **Godslayer Magic**. That is **Titanslayer Magic**, though it is a MUCH older magic that the two I mentioned before." Brain explained. "As he is using the power of a Light Titan, most likely his namesake, Hyperion, if he were to have learned from the actual Titan himself, would be able to absorb light and control light to his very will. He can also use light to such a degree that he may be able to generate high levels of heat energy and create powerful blasts of flame maybe."

Zabrock tapped his chin in thought. 'Interesting.'

* * *

Hyperion then leaped out of the way as Shukaku aimed to maim him, but he was soon met with the giant sand fist formed by Gaara's manipulation of the particles.

Sand then began to climb up his body and Hyperion was encased in a cocoon of sand, leaving only his face visible. Gaara allowed the sand cocoon to obey his will and it rose up into the air. With a forceful swing of his hand, Hyperion crashed into the sands, sinking slightly beneath it. Making sure he would stay down for a moment longer, Shukaku burst out of the sand like a dolphin out of water. Inhaling deeply, his chest swelled to a large degree.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** The blast of pressurized wind drilled into Hyperion's body causing a scream to erupt from his throat. The spear wielding mage landed on the sand and immediately, the tanuki capitalized on that. Hyperion aimed to get back up, but Shukaku then landed on the sands and his body converted entirely into pure sand. The sand washed over Hyperion, the noticeable bulge of blue vein covered sand marking where Hyperion was buried.

Gaara then outstretched his hands and a giant sand tsunami rose up from the depths and traveled towards Shukaku and the bound Hyperion. The shadow of the sand tsunami encompassed the two before it crashed down with terrific force. The two were swept away by it and many were in awe at the display of power brought about by Sabaku no Gaara.

'To make the sand move to such a degree, he must be something special. Well chosen, Hades.' Tartaros's Master thought. Gaia was thinking along the same lines, but though he had exceptional control...

'He lacks the amount of years of training and experience I had to manipulate the sands. I control the earth, but he is fixated on **Sand Magic**. He would be a greater mage once he gets the experience.' Gaia thought.

Shukaku rose up and snarled at Hyperion as the tanned man rose to his feet. The man was covered in sand and now had a few bruises and blood dripped from a wound on his head and leaked over his eyes and to the edge of chin. Droplets of crimson dotting the sandy floor.

**"YOUR BLOOD IS MINE, HUMAN!" **As Shukaku was about to bite down on Hyperion, the tanuki found himself impaled on a blade made entirely of light. In a flash, the spear of Hyperion reappeared before the demonic sand tanuki and said tanuki was sent into the sands as Hyperion grabbed him by the throat with a light encased hand. He then spun and threw the tanuki at the surprised Gaara sending both tumbling into the sands, but the two had no moment's rest as his spear was encased in light and Hyperion let it loose as he threw it. The golden projectile touched down right at Gaara and Shukaku's location.

_**"Hikari no Kyojin no Eikoudan/Light Titan's Flare Bomb!"** _An explosion of light energy expanded outwards in a dome and in a few seconds, the explosion died down revealing Gaara and Shukaku were panting, an orb of sand that was coating them was about half destroyed, both nearly on the verge of unconsciousness.

Seeing that his subordinate was defeated, Hades had Kain retrieve the boy and his Exceed partner.

* * *

"GAARA AND SHUKAKU, YOUR TEST IS CONCLUDED! ZABROCK GRANFALL, YOU MAY CHALLENGE HYPERION NEXT!" The leader of Tartaros spoke. Gaia looked at the raging Titanslayer as Zabrock leaped from his position to the coliseum floor in a single jump. The air in the coliseum suddenly grew very dense and everyone saw the sand suddenly begin to sink deeply where Zabrock stood and they knew it wasn't from his weight.

"Master...Hyperion is rather damaged from that Dragonslayer. Should we replace him with someone else?" The woman asked as she straightened her black and yellow hair.

"No, Hyperion can handle this one as well. He is a holder of one of the most ancient magics in the world of Earthland. However...we will see how young Zabrock fairs in this bout."

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Night Attack)**

Hyperion and Zabrock stared at one another, the makeshift wind of the pocket dimension swirling the sands. In a burst of speed, Hyperion made the first move. A flash appeared in Zabrock's face as Hyperion had used his Titanslayer Magic to create a flash of light to blind his opponent. With a roar of pain, Zabrock rubbed his eyes to rid it of the flashing spots, but the light did its job and Hyperion crashed a light encased kick against Zabrock's bare chest. The mask wearing Oracion Siete member flipped in the air, but managed to right himself as he landed back on the sands, crating a small crater from the force. However, as soon as he landed, light bent around his body as Hyperion appeared behind him.

Another kick was launched, moving at the speed of light, and slammed into Zabrock's back, but unlike last time, Zabrock was prepared for such a strong blow and Hyperion's eyes widened as he found his leg paining slightly.

'What the hell? It's like I kicked a steel bar.'

_**"Rensa/Chain!"** _Zabrock stated. He then turned sharply and grabbed Hyperion by the head and slammed him down into the sands with amazing force. A small pillar of sand rose up from the impact before Zabrock repeated the action. After a fifth slam, Zabrock held Hyperion up high before dropping him. Rearing his fist back, he let the attack fly and crashed it against Hyperion's body.

**_"Buryoku/Force!"_ **Augmenting his physical prowess by increasing the density of his body, Zabrock's hit allowed the punch to deal enough force to send Hyperion spiraling through the air, skating along the sands. Zabrock smirked before he decreased his density, making him very light. In a blur of speed, the silver eyed mage sped towards his opponent, but quickly had to dodge as he saw a beam of light head towards him.

Zabrock looked behind him to see it was Hyperion's spear.

_**"Hikari no Kyojin no Yasakani no Magatama/Light Titan's Eight Shaku Curved Jewel!"** _Suddenly multiple beams of light shot forth as Hikaru's spear released the light energy stored within it. Zabrock crossed his arms in front of his body, small explosions of light energy burning his skin before a numerous amount exploded at the same time and sent the **Density Magic** user soaring. A golden light then filled Zabrock's vision and an axe kick was coming down on him. Hyperion's leg was coated with light energy.

_**"Hikari no Kyojin no Ama no Murakumo/Light Titan's Gathering Clouds of Heaven!"**_The blade of light that was Hyperion's leg smashed down on Zabrock's form, but due to his dense body, the attack did no more than just send Zabrock downwards. However, moving at the speed of light had its perks as Hyperion took off through the air, collected his spear and reappeared beneath the falling Zabrock and let loose an arc of light energy. Zabrock grunted as he was slightly burned by the attack only to grit his teeth in pain to keep from screaming as a light infused spear head was lodged in his back.

Twisting, Zabrock landed on his feet before yanking out the bloody spearhead and threw it back harshly at Hyperion. Hyperion held out his arm to catch it, but was in shock at how strong it was. The throw from Zabrock sent Hyperion tumbling along the sands before Zabrock appeared in a blur of speed and kicked Hyperion in the side. A strong roundhouse followed as the silver eyed mage used his speed to catch up to his opponent before reaching out and grabbing him.

**"Rensa!" **Affecting Hyperion's density, the Titanslayer found his body to become increasingly heavy and he was forced back to earth by his opponent's magic. Having landed heavily on the sands, Zabrock took advantage and pummeled Hyperion into the ground before concentrating a great amount of magic into his hands as he clasped them above his head.

He jumped backwards and the weighted Hyperion could not move as Zabrock let loose the attack.

_**"Ochita Hoshi/Fallen Star!"** _A dense orb of magic energy fused with the air to form an orb of dense air molecules. The orb shot forth as Zabrock swung his arms downward and the orb of magic and air fell down on Hyperion like a falling star and left a large crater in the ground and Hyperion was now laying motionless on the ground in pain due to being unable to move.

The sand cloud died down and Zabrock walked up to Hyperion and reverted the Titanslayer Magic user's density to normal.

"Good fight." Zabrock stated as he yanked Hyperion to his feet with his great strength.

"Same to you. That magic of yours in dangerous."

**"Density Magic.** That's what it is." Zabrock informed him. Suddenly, the Tartaros member and Zabrock looked to see they were suddenly back in Tartaros's main room with the others.

"Well done, Zabrock Granfall. To have defeated one of my best, I can see why Brain chose you." The Oracion Siete members congratulated Zabrock while Brain gave the large man a nod of pride. Meanwhile, Gaara and Shukaku's tired forms were being supported by Bluenote who held them like they were sacks of rice.

"Hades, though your member did not defeat mine, Gaara and Shukaku have shown immense skill and power. They are worthy of being in the Balam Alliance. Now, Gaia shall lead you all back to the surface. Gaia, if you would be so kind."

"Of course, Master." Gaia bowed lightly before ushering the two dark guilds back towards the entrance of the guild quarters.

As soon as the door to the guild house closed...the room suddenly became filled with killing intent. The Master of Tartaros turned to a slightly weakened Hyperion.

"You lost. Weakling!" The flames in the fireplace seemed to grow with the Master's growth in vocal volume. Hyperion dropped onto his knees and hands.

"I'm sorry Master, but I did not take then seriously. You said yourself that is was merely a test so I held back." The dark blue flames seemed to have calmed down a bit and the Master snarled.

"Hyperion...if you were not one of my best and brightest I would kill you on the spot for losing to such insolent buffoons like the one Brain has. However, you were unaware of the situation and so I will let you free, but though it is partially my fault...know that no matter what the situation is...my guild is the one to be victorious. The next time something like this occurs, in any conflict whether it be actual or merely a test, you do not hold back. You go and destroy the opponent and make them know that Tartaros is the strongest. Am I clear, Hyperion?!"

"Crystal, Master."

"Good. Now go back to your quarters."

"Yes, Master." The armoured man left the main room. The Master watched the flames in the fireplace once more, the shadows produced hiding everything, but his eyes. Those storm gray eyes closed as the Master took this chance to rest.

'Who is that little pest that was watching us, though?' He thought. Looking up, the gray orbs aimed at the ceiling surface. Luci released a light cackle as it watched from atop the ceiling. In a plume of black smoke, the ebony devil headed back to Raven Tail to relay the news of what happened and what it saw, but it was too slow as Luci suddenly found itself trapped in an invisible hold. Being pulled down by the force, Luci shivered in fear as it met the angry eyes of the dark guild's master. Gulping audibly, the little black devil took in the shadowed face of the Master of Tartaros.

"Oh that gulp was nowhere near loud enough to measure the amount of fear you have for me little devil. Now listen, whoever's guild you belong to...I don't really give a crap so here's what's going to happen. I will crush your skull and your blood will spill and your Master will know that you have failed and you have died. Understood?" The man's hand wrapped itself around Luci's head, only the face was visible. Luci continued to shake and squirm to get free, face filled with fear.

Only for that fear to be replaced with mischief. The Master of Tartaros didn't even have time to move and crush the devil's head before black smoke enveloped Luci and now all the gray eyed Master held was air. Eyes narrowed in hatred, the Master of Tartaros released a roar of frustration.

That stylized 'R' was what stuck in his mind however.

"I will have Gaia look up this guild. Whoever the hell you are, you better watch out for when I figure out who you are you insolent spies...Tartaros will come for you."

* * *

Northern Mountain Range, Icy Peaks, Fiore

Unknown Area

Snapping awake, he glanced around as if he had lost something. He patted himself down and found that he was indeed alive and well.

"Strange though, I could have sworn that avalanche would have killed me." Gray muttered to himself.

**"Ah, but it would have had I not intervened." **A female voice spoke. Gray's head snapped to the side in the direction of the voice and his eyes widened as he gazed upon a very beautiful woman. She was very tall, about ten feet tall, with long legs, narrow waist and DD-Cup breasts. She wore an elegant pale blue dress that one thought only members of royalty would wear and seemed to blend in with the snow because of its extremely light shade, and despite the freezing weather, she wore no shoes. Her hair was wavy and was dark blue in colour and an ice blue tiara was worn atop her head. However, her most definitive feature was that her skin, her entire complexion was comprised of a light blue colour. Her blue eyes stared at Gray with wonder.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What the fuck is happening?! YOU'RE BLUE!" The woman laughed at the young Ice Make mage's reaction.

**"Ah yes, you certainly are an interesting human aren't you? Yes, you are definitely someone worth training if you were able to last a month against the wolves I keep sending down to test you." **

"Wolves? Wait you sent those wolves? And what test are you talking about?!"

**"Calm down, Gray Fullbuster, I mean you know harm."  
**

"YOU KNOW MY NAME TOO?! Well this just keeps getting less creepy by the second, doesn't it?!" Gray spoke with sarcasm, unknowingly standing up and stripping his pants and shoes. The blue skinned woman before him looked at him oddly as he performed the unconscious act.

**"Well before I begin, here are your belongings that I retrieved from the cave you made sanctuary in. Put on some garments would you?" **The woman smiled, but the annoyance was as plain as the blizzard going through the air. Gray gawked in shock before pulling out his extra clothes from within the bag and put them on.

Dressed in a white shirt and jacket, a pair of black pants and black boots, Gray got back up to stare up at the extremely tall woman.

"Alright, woman...you tell me what the hell is happening because I'm supposed to be buried under 300,000 cubic feet of snow right now and yet I survive. Who are you?"

**"Gray Fullbuster, I have watched you for this past month. The snow wolves I send for you to test your abilities shows your exceptional ability to grow and learn. Though I am aware of the time constraints, I would like to teach you my magic." **

"A new magic? What is it?" He suddenly gained a surprised look as a spike of ice rose up between himself and the woman. However, what made it unique was that the icy protrusion was not blue or clear or white...this ice was pure obsidian black.

"B-Black Ice? What the...?" He was interrupted from his asking his question as the woman raised her hand and smiled.

**"Yes, your eyes do not deceive you, Gray Fullbuster. This ice is indeed black. This is the magic I will grant you. It is far more powerful than your Ice Make and it will allow you to unlock powers and abilities that you have never been able to perform in your life. This magic is a Lost Magic that is rarely done by beings like myself who live in seclusion to search for a worthy successor. I would like you, student of Ur the Demon Slayer, to take up the mantle to learn my magic...Ice Godslayer Magic." **

"Lost Magic? **Ice Godslayer Magic**? Just...who the hell are you, woman?!" He yelled. The woman smiled at that before leaning down to look at him in the eyes, assuring him that this was no lie or illusion.

**"I am Lady Shiva, Goddess of the Ice and Snow and I want you, Gray Fullbuster...to be my Godslayer."**

* * *

**(A/N: Alright that's it for this chapter. The Dark guild section took longer than I thought. I know some of you will disagree to what I have about Gray becoming a godslayer, but know that this is the kind of thing that separates my story from the rest. It's unique and it features things that some authors never even thought about bringing in. Rarely has any NarutoxFairy Tail crossover brought in Tartaros. I've only seen two.  
**

**Though I thank Agurra of the Darkness for helping me with the idea for Gray's training to be branched off into Godslayer Magic. **

**Expected Questions:**

**Titanslayer Magic?-This is a magic older than Godslayer and Dragonslayer Magic. After all, something had to have existed in order to create the dragons and the gods in the first place. Same principles as all the other slayer type magics, they eat, breathe and can jump into their element and not be harmed, depending on which element you're talking about. I came up with this when I was reading someone's hypothesis on what Tartaros is and he began going into a detailed explanation of the Titan Prison Tartarus. So I thought, why not? People slay anything these days, besides if you don't think someone can slay Titan...tell that to Kratos and he'll fuck you up...if he were real that is.  
**

**Who is Hyperion?-Hyperion is the Titan of Light and I used his name as the basis for Hyperion's character look as I pictured a being associated with light to be coated in bright colours and with Hyperion having a slight affiliation with fire, I made Hyperion's armour fiery in colour.**

**When will I introduce Naruto and Kurama again?-Naruto and Kurama will return at the end of this Training Arc. One more chapter is all that's left for this so don't worry and be patient guys. Besides, school's over for me so I have more time to write now. After this, I will be going into the Phantom Lord Arc, not straight into it, but it'll be concerning the Phantom Lord Arc.  
**

**Why make Gray a Godslayer?-Because I wanted something unique to do for Gray's training. Natsu will get his awesome fire stuff, Erza and Lucy are going to be some epic swordswomen so I thought what to do for Gray. I mean sure he can do Static Ice Make without any hand motions and he can do Dynamic at a decent level, but I wanted something that just would say HOLY SHIT, NO ONE'S EVER DONE THIS BEFORE! I DID NOT EXPECT THIS AT ALL!  
**

**Who will be the other Tartaros members and what's their Master's name?-I haven't decided yet because I don't want to be going to in depth with Tartaros and have Mashima suddenly come out with them and I may have to change some names. The other members of Tartaros are other Titanslayers and you can guess what the Demon side when I had Gaia say would you like the Titans or the Demons to fight. If you can't guess it, your fault and I ain't tellin' you jack shit. The other Titanslayers however, they will be named after some of the titans and some after the great titans beings(Gaia, Uranus, Chronos, etc.)  
**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and now I'm going to bed. Over 15K and it's 3 in the morning, I'm going to sleep like a log.  
**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)  
**


	20. Chapter 20:Training-Lucy and Erza,Calibu

Dragonslayer

Chapter 20: Training-Lucy and Erza, Caliburn

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

**_Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse._**

**(A/N: This is Lucy and Erza's training chapter. Now remember guys, these chapters begin during the point where the Strongest Team had split apart so technically, this chapter is taking place at the same time Gray had reached the Icy Peaks and Natsu had reached the Eastern Mountain Range to meet Roshi, thus prior to Naruto and Gildarts's fight.  
**

**Also, I've decided to try and do some artwork for the story. One for the least and three for the most for each chapter will be done and also I will trying my hand at digital art when colouring this so the colouring aspect may leave a lot to be desired when I finish them. So note that after I publish this chapter, there will be a relatively long break before chapter 21 so that I can do these Dragonslayer pictures. I will post links on my profile for each picture and I will inform you all of when I have finished them when I make chapter 21.  
**

**Now on with the chapter and don't forget to review at the end!)**

Grassy Plains,Western Region, Fiore

The sun shone high in the sky, casting its golden light over the emerald green pastures and crystal blue waters that lay below. Blue jays tweeted within their nests amongst the few trees that lay scattered across the landscape. The Grassy Plains of Western Fiore were indeed a sight to behold. Relatively untouched by mankind, these plains made this area an ideal area to just simply relax or take a comfortable stroll while taking in the sights and sounds of nature.

"Erzaaaaa, we've been walking for nearly twelve hours, how long until we reach this place?" One Lucy Heartphilia whined as she trudged behind the Titania of Fairy Tail.

"Don't whine so much, Lucy. It's unbecoming of a warrior to complain in the face of battle." Erza replied as she walked in front of the blonde. Said blonde's eyes narrowed and scratched her cheek.

"But we're not even in the face of battle and I'm no warrior." She said. Erza's brown eyes met Lucy's own and the red head smiled at her. Lucy suddenly gained a feeling of dread which crawled down her spine.

'I don't like that look in her eyes.'

"Don't worry Lucy. You say you're not a warrior now, but after this session of training, you will become a mage worthy of bearing that mark on your hand." Lucy blinked.

"So you're saying I'm not worthy of the mark?" She deadpanned. Lucy had just been insulted twice, but the busty blonde knew that her friend didn't mean it in that way and was merely just emphasizing the points she was making.

'At least that's what I hope she's doing when she says that.' She added as an afterthought.

"Not at all, Lucy. You said it yourself, you are not a warrior, however all I am saying to you is that though you are not strong now, after this training with my masters, you will be shown just how strong you can become." Erza said. The two Fairy Tail mages continued trekking down the grassy path, rabbits and insects jumping out of the way and hiding in the brush from the two humans. As they climbed over a small hill, Lucy's eyes widened as a question popped into her mind.

"Erza?"

"Hmm?" The red head grunted, notifying her traveling companion that she was paying attention.

"Umm, though it may not be as nice sounding as it sounds in my head, why are you going to see your masters? Surely someone like you would have no need for masters since you're such a well equipped swordsman." Erza smiled at the innocence of Lucy's question.

"Lucy, I grew up in a place where I was shown just how weak I was. I hated being weak and when I was able to escape that place, I ran for as long as I could and as hard as I could. I came to Fairy Tail and Master Makarov took me in as a member of the guild, but...though I found happiness with the family I had, I realized that I did not possess the strength to protect them. So within the first few weeks of joining, I ventured out of the guild and I trained in the art of the blade, but, in the words of my masters, I was merely swinging a piece of metal, not a sword. My masters found me and they took me in and taught me true swordsmanship. However, due to my connection with Fairy Tail, I had left before I could finish my training. Even though I am seen as a master by many, I have not truly been granted that title." Erza said with a frown.

Lucy's eyes softened, "How long has it been since you left?"

Erza gave a sad smile as she replied, "I haven't seen them in six years."

"Did the Ogonno Fuujin really hit you that hard, Erza?" Erza clutched her armoured stomach, frozen in her walking.

"Yes...he did. However, I cannot say that he was not right. My arrogance has always been my downfall. The mark of Fairy Tail, the mark of the strongest guild...much like Natsu did, I let that title get to my head. I stopped training as I did and my arrogance grew due to my endless stream of victories. That one loss struck me harder than you can imagine Lucy. To be called weak is one thing, to be defeated is another, but to be called out and be completely and utterly crushed before being belittled to add salt to the wound...that is something else entirely." Erza raised her head before walking forward, Lucy jogging slightly to catch up to her.

Silence filled the air as Erza and Lucy continued to walk. Neither spoke a word after their previous conversation and the seconds ticked by and though it seemed as if many hours had passed, only a single hour had went by in the day. Finally, after much walking, Erza stopped, Lucy doing the same.

"Erza, why are we stopping?" She asked. The sword user did not respond and merely walked a bit more before a smirk formed on her face. The Celestial Spirit user noticed that change in her facial expression and wondered just what her fellow Fairy Tail mage was thinking before following after her. The two climbed a rather steep hill before stopping at the top of it. Looking down from the hill, along the flat land below, there lay a single wooden house that sat beside a small lake.

"Is that it?" The brown eyed blonde asked. The red haired woman responded with a nod.

"Yes. We're here."

The two then took off down the slope of the hill towards the small house. Due to Erza being more physically able than the younger female, she had arrived before Lucy and was currently tapping her boot in impatience.

"Lucy, you're much too slow."

"Shut up. I'm not a super woman like you, Ms. I-Wield-One Hundred-Swords-And-Possess-Super-Strength." Lucy retorted. Erza merely huffed at that.

"One hundred, pfft I can use three hundred." She muttered. However, Erza's ears twitched as she heard something that caused the grass to rustle. Her chocolate coloured orbs scanned the grassy plains before she looked back at Lucy, eyes wide in shock and realization. She then took off at a fast pace before holding out her arm. A magic seal sprung forth from the nothingness of the air before a sword appeared in her hand.

"LUCY GET DOWN!"

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Erza's Theme)**

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, wondering what Erza was talking about. Suddenly, a flash of steel crossed her vision only for it to be halted as Erza appeared in front of her and blocked the blade that would have taken off her head, noting how close the offending sword was to her neck. The user of the attacker was hidden by the tall grass, but the hand that held the blade was visible. The hand was slightly pale in colour and was gripped tightly around the brown coloured shaft. The sword had a round hand guard and the blade was about as long as an adult female's arm. The blade was a shining silver and had two prongs sticking out of it, one near the tip and another closer to the hand guard.

"Lucy, run!" Erza cried, looking back at her friend. Lucy didn't ask questions and did as she was told and took off. However, as she did that, Erza had turned back and her eyes widened as blue sparks of lightning coursed along the length of the blade. Her muscles froze as the lightning caused her muscles to contract tightly and the sound of humming greeted her ears. Though one would not be able to see it from afar, Erza saw it clear as day. The blade was not humming, but actually vibrating at a high frequency due to the charge that was being conducted through it. The high frequency vibrations then allowed the blade to begin cutting nicely through the hardened steel of Erza's own sword.

'This sword...it can't be!' Erza quickly let go and dropped to the ground just as her blade was sliced neatly in two. A small amount of red hair was cut from Erza's head showing just how close she had been to being decapitated. The sword then went back into the brush and Erza turned to look back at Lucy who had still been running.

'Shit, she's going after Lucy!' Erza thought and quickly became enveloped in a golden light.

**"Requip: Flight Armour!" **The light died down just as quickly as it had come. The Requip Master of Fairy Tail now stood tall with an armour that actually lacked anything that would be able to make it armour. There was no breastplate, merely a bra-like top that revealed a large amount of cleavage like most of her armours and bore a cheetah print pattern. There was some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges. She was sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them. Her arms were covered by dark armbands reaching up just below her shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor. Her legs were covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them. Her left leg though, was covered with an armoured boot reaching up to the knee, which was protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard. The right leg was covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf. The outfit was completed by a large collar around Erza's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

With a burst of speed, the ability of her **Flight Armour, **Erza took off after her friend, the two short swords she held in her hands gripped tightly. A trail of dust and chopped up grass and scattered dirt marked her path. Erza noted the shining steel of the sword that had previously attacked her and her blonde guild mate. Leaping through the air, Erza landed just a few feet short of Lucy and stabbed her blades into the ground, using them as anchors. There was a sudden flash of movement and Erza lashed out with her armoured legs and sparks flew as Lucy turned to see the attacker being held off by Erza.

The attacker grinned, revealing very sharp teeth, similar to that of a shark's. A feminine voice rang throughout the air as the figure spoke.

"Oh, what's this?" The attacker spoke with a surprised, but also excited tone. The attacker then leaped back before laughing loudly. "Erza-chan, you've certainly grown up haven't you?" Lucy stared at shock as to how the person who attacked them, nearly killing both in the process, could just suddenly shift personalities from cold blooded killer to a happy go-lucky person who somehow had a relation to Erza Scarlet.

Erza stared at the woman before her with a steely gaze as she observed the woman's blades once more. There were two of them, lightning sparking off the prong-like attachments, gripped tightly by the woman.

"So it really is you." The armoured red head spoke. Lucy's eyes widened when Erza dropped onto one knee, head bowed low as she stabbed her blades into the ground. Never in her life had Lucy imagined a day where Erza would kneel to anyone, especially an enemy. Looking over their assailant, Lucy took in her appearance.

The attacker was obviously female. Her skin was slightly pale in contrast to both Lucy's and Erza's own skin colour and she had a very angular facial structure. Her eyes were black and was relatively short, even shorter than Lucy. She had long red hair, but was several shades darker than Erza's own scarlet colour. There was a similarly coloured cloth that was distinctively tied at both ends so that they protruded upwards which was wrapped neatly around her head, however due to the similar colour, it was almost impossible to distinguish the cloth from her hair. Bandages were tied loosely around her neck and seemed to descend to her upper body, but it was covered by her loose, pin-striped, long sleeved shirt that she wore. She wore a pair of black pants that resembled hakama and had a black obi wrapped around her waist. Striped leg warmers were worn around her calves and stopped at her ankles. A pair of black, open toe sandals were worn on her feet.

"Haha, you still haven't lost that deep respect for your superiors it seems. However, as much as I like seeing the Titania of Fairy Tail kneel before me, I'm not one for such formalities. Besides..." The woman grinned widely, "I don't like to see my students bow to me." Erza nodded as she rose back to her feet and in a flash of light, took off her **Flight Armour** and reappeared in her normal **Heart Kruz Armour. **Meanwhile, Lucy was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened before her.

"Umm, not to interrupt the reunion, but just why did you call Erza your student? Who are you?" Lucy asked. The woman rolled her eyes at the blonde before stabbing one of her swords into the dirt and leaned against it lazily, while twirling the second one without a care in the world.

"Well blondie, Erza is my student because I am her master, though personally, I prefer the title sensei. As for who I am..." The woman grinned widely once more to show the rows of shark-like teeth once more, "I'm the wielder of the twin lightning blades, the Kiba. My name is Ameyuri Ringo, nice to meet ya."

Lucy gulped as she felt a feeling of dread wash over her as she watched the predatory look that glazed over Ringo's eyes.

"Ummm hi. I-I-I'm Lucy Heartphilia." The red haired sword user tapped her chin as she walked up the nervous Lucy, circling her like a lion around cornered prey. She then poked Lucy's arm, followed by stretching the young girl's cheeks. As said cheek flesh snapped back into place, Lucy muttered a small hiss of pain as her cheeks were now a bright red from the pain. However, she was not expecting the final blow as Ameyuri slapped Lucy rather hard on her ass.

"Eeep!" The teen yelped as she gripped her paining rear and Ameyuri gave a lengthy grunt as she mused over the blonde.

"So, Erza-chan...you returned for me to finish your training?" She asked her former, now current, pupil. The Titania of Fairy Tail nodded to her fellow red head.

"Yes, Ameyuri-sensei." She replied.

"Well she definitely has a rather nice build. She's thin, do you not eat girl?" Ameyuri asked the blonde. Lucy looked a bit flustered at that question only for Ameyuri to continue speaking. "However, if you wish for your other sensei and I to teach her alongside you, blondie here is going to have to put on some muscle. She's a little weakling, probably a sheltered girl who has lived a posh life if her clothing is anything to go by. Despite the common look of them, the fabric her clothes are made from have a high quality to them. You're a follower, not a fighter. You're a hopeless case blondie." Lucy's eyes widened at how unbelievably blunt this person was.

"OI, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT?!" She exclaimed, but suddenly regretted the verbal strike as she suddenly found one of the Kiba blades pointed at her throat. The shorter woman snarled at her superior in terms of stature as lightning sparked at the tip of the blade causing the hairs on the back of Lucy's neck to raise slightly.

"I am your superior in every way...except for height." She mumbled that last part before returning to glare at the Heartphilia heir. "You are physically weak and your magic reserves need improving. Your keys at your hip state that you are a Celestial Spirit Key user, but it's because of that you are weak. You let your spirits do all your fighting for you, as is the weakness of all of your types of mage. I doubt you've been in any real combat situations and you tend to hang back when in a fight. If I have not stated anything that has not been truth, please state your disagreement, blondie."

Lucy's head dropped and she blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from the verbal lashing she had just received.

"Well?" Ringo spoke before noting the shine beneath Lucy's bangs, which shielded her eyes. The red haired swordswoman rolled her eyes before turning to Erza. "Really, Erza-chan, these are you nakama?! She's crying! I've told you much worse things and you didn't even shed a tear even if your left eye is..."

"That's enough, Ringo-sensei." Erza snapped before frowning at her master. Ameyuri twirled the Kiba in her hands before sighing as she noted the silent Lucy who was still looking depressed, but to her surprise, Ringo saw Lucy move...but not in a way she expected. She expected the blonde to probably have grown some backbone, defend herself...but she simply turned her back on her and began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I'm going back to the guild. Obviously I'm not wanted here, I'm a hopeless case. Isn't that right, Ringo-san?" Lucy asked with a fierce gaze, but the tears streaming down her face ruined the image. Ameyuri stood silently for a moment before sighing.

"Yes it's true, you are a hopeless case." Lucy frowned as she wiped away her tears and was about to continue walking only to be stopped as Ringo suddenly appeared in front of her.

'How?' She asked mentally, only to be further surprised as Ringo answered her thought.

"I'm that fast. Anyway, you are a hopeless case...is what other teachers would say after they did my kind of inspection, but I'm not like any other teacher. I am a sword master who has taught little Erza-chan here to become the toughest female mage out of all of her little friends and I have the balls to say that she is possibly the strongest female in Fiore, next to me of course. Because of my pride in my skills, I can therefore say that there is no such thing as a hopeless case to me. Though you are weak, I will train you Miss Heartphilia. It doesn't matter how long or how short you stay here with me and my partner sensei to Erza-chan, I will make you competent in the art of using a sword, but if swords are not your style...well..." Ringo grinned toothily, "I will show you why Erza is a master of so many forms of weaponry."

Lucy's eyes widened before turning to Erza. The red head gave a small smile to her friend and draped her arm around the blonde.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Despite Ringo-sensei's tough methods, the results she yields is nothing short of amazing." Lucy looked at the reassuring gaze of her fellow guild mate before turning to the other red head. She gave a little laugh before nodding.

"Alright, I'll stay...if you'll have me, Ringo-san."

"That's Ringo-sensei to you, blondie. Now get yourself and Erza-chan to the house, I need to introduce you to Erza-chan's partner teacher."

"Partner teacher? You did imply there was a second person teaching Erza...who is she?" Ameyuri grinned toothily.

"First off, it's a he and secondly, I will show you who he is as soon as you all get inside." She then ushered the two girls back to the house that they had seen from the top of the hill from earlier. Ameyuri kicked open the door and waltzed, pulling Erza and Lucy in as she kept a surprisingly tight grip on their wrists.

"OI KISAME, YOU LAZY ASS COME AND SEE WHO'S BACK!" Somewhere in the house, a loud crash was heard before the sound of footsteps on hard wood floors met their ears.

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING SHOUT AT ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!" A male voice echoed through the house. Ameyuri let go of Erza and Lucy before crossing her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for the arrival of her fellow teacher to Erza.

"Geez, you're always so loud too, can't you just...who are they?" The owner of the voice spoke. Lucy and Erza looked over the man, but Lucy looked more intently because well...the man was fucking blue for God's sakes. Blue skin and blue hair, I mean sure Levy had blue hair, but it looked better on her for some reason.

The man, as previously noted, had light blue skin and dark blue hair that seemed to naturally spike upwards in a straight vertical direction. His eyes were purely round with beady pupils and he also had sharp, shark-like teeth like Ameyuri. He was well built, his body sporting lean muscle that was gained from years of hard work if the few scars on his chest were of any indication, but he wasn't large like Elfman, though he was obviously taller than Elfman, probably by a few inches. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt which had a picture of a great white shark on it, with black pants that stopped at his ankles and was currently bare foot.

"Lucy, this is my good friend, partner, roommate, housemate, fellow teacher to Erza-chan and annoyance, Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame, this is Lucy Heartphilia." She gestured to the blonde to which Kisame gave a polite nod to her. The busty blonde returned the nod before Ringo began pointing at Erza. "And I'm sure you can guess who this is." Kisame blinked in confusion as he looked at the blonde before turning to the armoured red head. He then blinked even more rapidly before rubbing his eyes and pinching himself as if asking if he were dreaming.

"Noooo." He shook his head with disbelief while gaining a toothy grin that was eerily similar to that of Ameyuri's.

"Hell yeah." The red haired Kiba wielder nodded with her own toothy grin.

"Noooo." He spoke once more with disbelief in his voice. "Erza-chan?!" Erza gave a weak wave to the blue, shark-like man.

"It's a pleasure to see you again...Kisame-sensei." Suddenly she found herself face to face with Kisame before being pulled into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you kiddo. My you sure grew up, what you have there, D-cups or somethin'? You were flat the last time I saw you, but then again you were thirteen when I last saw you and that was what, six years ago?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, Kisame-sensei." Erza answered. Kisame laughed before resting the young woman down and ruffled her red hair.

"We missed having you here, Erza-chan. Ameyuri and I were sad we had no one else to train, but now look you're back..and you brought another person with you. Luigi, right?"

"IT'S LUCY DAMN IT! WHY DOES EVERYONE MIX THAT UP?!" Lucy gripped her hair, going into an anime rage mode, fire breath and all. Kisame backed away from the temperamental blonde before turning back to Erza. He smiled cheekily at her and she smiled back...only for her face to suddenly pale when she heard a familiar sound.

"Gigigigigi."

"Oh no." She whispered as her eyes opened to see Kisame now holding a giant...thing...wrapped up in bandages. Kisame grinned widely as he undid some of the bandages and Lucy and Erza both stared with wide eyes as dark blue scales poked through. A large mouth seemed to appear at the tip of the blade. The blade suddenly bent its shape as if it were alive, which it was.

"Gigigigigi." The sword growled out.

"Samehada says it's nice to see you...but, Erza-chan...you still need to be punished for running away without permission and without telling us five years ago." Kisame was accompanied by Ameyuri, the Kiba sparking dangerously in her hands.

"We got five years of punishments bottled up in us, Erza-chan...and we're going to go through a lot of them by the time we're done with you." Erza's eyes widened. She took a step back as they took a step forward. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Erza's head as she saw the maniacal grins on their faces, clutching their respective blades tightly.

One step back, one step forward. One step back, one step forward.

**"REQUIP: FLIGHT ARMOUR!" **Erza then turned tail and quickly sped off.

"As sexy as you look in that thing, you're no getting off that easy kiddo!" Ameyuri roared as she and Kisame sped after their pupil.

"Watch the house for a while we're gone, Luigi! This might take a while!" Kisame called back. Lucy could only gawk in shock, her jaw likely to have been touching the ground at this point. The mighty Erza, Titania of Fairy Tail, toughest female in all of Fairy Tail...was frightened...and running away.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" She then blinked as she registered Kisame's shout out before going into a rage once more, "AND MY NAME'S FRICKIN' LUCY DAMN IT!"

* * *

Three Hours Later

Lucy watched with fascination as Erza, now clothed in her regular Heart Cruz armour, recovered from her numerous mortal wounds. Kisame's blade, Samehada, apparently had the unbelievable ability to convert magic energy it stored by 'eating' Kisame's from his own massive reserves, into healing magic. Erza was recently covered in cuts, slashes, bruises, more slashes, more bruises, electrical burns, two kicks to the ass as evidenced by the imprints of Ameyuri's boots, and finally a very, VERY long drag through the dirt and muck of the grasslands by her hair as Kisame dragged her along. Of course there was more after that, but the list was MUCH too long to recall everything they just did in the span of two hours, though Kisame did say he had a laugh when he saw Ameyuri force the Titania of Fairy Tail to the ground and began to spank her.

"Quite a nice image in my opinion." Kisame commented only to receive a slap upside the head from Ameyuri. "Ow." Kisame stated in a monotone, rubbing his head. As Erza finished healing, Samehada grinned before muttering another "Gigigigigi" before slithering away from her and resting on Kisame's lap, purring as if it were cat as Kisame stroked it.

"That's one weird sword." Lucy commented. Samehada growled, turning to Lucy, but Kisame patted it.

"Now, now Samehada, she didn't mean it. You didn't mean it, right?" He spoke with a fake grin on his face. Lucy sweatdropped as she backed away from the hissing sharkskin blade.

"Nope, I didn't. You're the greatest sword EVER!" Lucy gave a shaky thumbs up. Samehada seemed to stare Lucy down before giving a motion of acceptance before lying back flat on its back. Or would it be front? Does a sword even have a back and front? All these questions went through Lucy's head before Ameyuri and Kisame rose to their feet.

Erza and Lucy watched the two swordsmen as they gained serious looks.

"Now then, Erza-chan...Lucy, why are you two here?" Ameyuri asked, dark eyes fixated on them.

"Ringo-sensei, I have recently been defeated in combat and have come to the realization that I am in need of further training to become stronger. Much stronger. Strong enough to hopefully beat this person someday. I brought Lucy along because, as you stated before, Ringo-sensei, Lucy is weak." Lucy sweatdropped at that.

'Way to be blunt, Erza.' The blonde thought.

"However, she has the potential to be a great mage and so I brought her along to learn from you both. Hopefully in the ways of the sword since you are both so proficient in that, but as Ringo-sensei stated, you are both not limited to only the sword and so if Lucy can just learn how to defend herself without the aid of others or without having to rely on her Celestial Spirits, she can better aid Fairy Tail. Please, Ringo-sensei, Kisame-sensei..." Erza dropped down to the floor and bowed lowly, "Make me your disciple once more and take Lucy under your wing as well."

"You know my answer already, Erza-chan. However..." Ameyuri turned to Kisame who looked over his past pupil and Lucy. Kisame frowned as he watched the strong willed woman swallow the great amounts of pride she had to admit she was not strong enough and show a greater amount of humility, bow before him. He then turned to Lucy.

"Well?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked her brown eyes at him with an amount of innocence he found unnatural.

"I'm waiting." Lucy blinked in confusion once more before noticing Erza's glance. She then caught then hidden message and dropped to the floor and bowed lowly.

"Please take me under your wing along with Ringo-sensei, Kisame-san. I will do whatever I can so that I won't be a burden to my nakama or my guild any longer. I'm tired of being the one who has always needed protecting. I beg of you." Lucy added for emphasis.

"Don't be petty, Lucy. I don't expect my students to beg. Now get up...the both of you before I kick your nicely shaped asses to your feet." Lucy and Erza nodded before rising and gave shorter bows of thanks.

"Thank you, Kisame-sensei." They spoke simultaneously. Kisame nodded before looking over at Erza.

"Erza...the three of us have quite a bit of work to catch up on. Ameyuri and I still have a great deal of things for you to learn. By the way, how long has your guild master allowed you time off?" Kisame asked. Erza shrugged.

"He never gave a specific time, but he said that we would be able to stay away for as long as we wished unless we are called in by the guild for emergency reasons or until we think we are to come back."

"You master is very soft hearted. Hard to believe he's a Wizard Saint." Kisame mused.

"Master is very kind, but in his defense, should he ever go into battle he rarely knows the meaning of the term 'holding back'." Erza stated. Kisame nodded and showed off his sharp teeth once more as he smiled.

"Sounds like a good guy to drink with."

"He has a drinking problem too."

"I like this master guy." Kisame said as he turned to Ameyuri.

"Same here." Ameyuri laughed before turning back to the two Fairy Tail mages. "Alright you two, saddle up. Erza, you're with Kisame to cover up the slack you missed since I pretty much taught you every single acrobatic skill in the book I know and then some. Lucy, you're with me." Erza gave a nod to her female sensei before walking off with the shark-like man that was Kisame Hoshigaki. Lucy then turned to Ameyuri as she watched Kisame and Erza leave the upstairs bedroom and headed outside into the grassy plains themselves.

"DON'T SLAM THE DOOR WHEN YOU LEAVE!" Ameyuri yelled, but it was in vain for as she did so, both had already left, the door slamming shut behind them. The lightning sword wielder pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered a few curses towards her male friend and one or two at Erza. The red haired woman then rose up and turned to leave the room.

"Come with me." Ameyuri spoke, her voice cold as steel. Lucy gulped as she followed the shorter, but stronger, female. Moving down from the stairs, the shark-toothed woman navigated through the house and suddenly both young women came to a stop as they reached the back of the house in an area that looked like a living room. There was just a simple coffee table, a few side-tables with some lamps to accompany them and two couches. A single window provided a beautiful view of the western fiorean grasslands with the mountains of the north located eastbound and a large crystal blue lake lay a far distance away, but the sunlight that reflected off of it's surface made it known.

"Why are we here? Isn't this a living room?" Lucy asked. Ringo didn't answer and merely walked over to where the wall was and grabbed a part of it before the wall seemed to slide open as she pulled the wall open. Lucy watched in awe as the room suddenly lit up as electrical lachryma lit up the hidden sanctum. Lucy gaped as she saw probably every single weapon imaginable. From shuriken and kunai, to ball and chains and maces, to double bladed axes and spears, to...

"Alright that's enough gazing." Ameyuri snapped her fingers in front of the brown eyed blonde, snapping her out of her stupor. "Now Kisame and I have been proficient in every single weapon you find in this room. Though, swords are our specialty so first off, I'm going to give you a few of the sword blades and see how you like them." Lucy nodded and suddenly she leaped back with a scream that would make even a little girl shake her head in pity. A broadsword lay at Lucy's feet, rattling on the ground.

"OI, CATCH THE DAMN THING NEXT TIME, I DON'T WANT YOU BREAKING THESE THINGS!" The red head roared.

"WHAT?! YOU THREW IT AT ME, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME WITH IT!"

"WELL YOU WON'T DIE IF YOU CATCH IT!"

"I COULD LOSE A HAND!"

"YOU HAVE ANOTHER ONE! WHY DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TWO?!"

Both woman seethed at each other before Lucy bent down and gripped the handle of the broadsword before heaving. Her face turned red with effort, but the broadsword was exceedingly heavy for someone of Lucy's physical condition. Besides her being in great shape, she wasn't built for heavy lifting or strength. Ameyuri observed that before picking up the gargantuan blade as if it were a toothpick and rested it back on its mantle. She then scanned the shelves before taking out a nodachi.

"How about this one?" She tossed the sheathed blade at her. Lucy, seeing the sword was in its sheath, actually caught it earning a mocking round of applause from her teacher.

"Great, you caught it."

'I hate her.' Lucy thought with a twitching eyebrow. Lucy then drew the blade and held it high, watching it with awe at how it shone in the light. She gave it a single swing, but Ameyuri stopped her from performing another.

"Why'd you take it?" Lucy asked.

"The blade is much too long and a nodachi, though lighter, is still heavy for someone like you if your arms shaking were any indication. Here, take this katana. It's much lighter and four times as short as a nodachi blade so it may suit you better." Lucy caught the katana as she tossed the nodachi back to Ameyuri. Lucy unsheathed the blade and swung it. She gave it a vertical and horizontal slice before going into a rotation and attacking like how Erza had once done, but her grip slipped and the katana spun through the air. Ameyuri gave her an angry look as she expertly caught the blade by its handle in midair, a testament to her skills as a weapons user.

"Alright, seems anything sword related is out of the loop. Axes and Spears are also out due to the heaviness. I doubt you'd be suited for bows and arrows seeing as how you'd have to learn to take into account wind speed, wind direction, arrow length, the type of arrow head being used, the type of bow being used and whatnot in order to properly use the bow and arrow."

"How are you and Kisame-sensei able to learn to use all these?"

"You pick up a few things when you're in war, kid. Learning is easy, mastering was the hard part. Anyway, my life story is not something a young one like you would want to hear, you'd probably get bored by the time I finished my childhood." Ameyuri gave a dry chuckle as she went through the weapons once more, placing the katana back where it belonged. Lucy watched the red haired woman with a confused expression.

'What happened to you and Kisame?' Lucy thought.

"Alright, let's continue. Maces?" Lucy shook her head as she flexed her bicep, silently referring to her arm strength, which wasn't all that great.

"Ball and Chain?" Another negative. Lucy gave a thoughtful look as Ameyuri did the same.

"Do you have any guns?" Lucy asked. Ameyuri raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're asking a wielder of blades and bows and arrows if she has a gun? Lucy, guns are for wimps who are too afraid to get up close and personal with the enemy and who are too weak to look at the sight of blood when bringing them down...you're that type of person aren't you?" Ameyuri deadpanned, a sweatdrop forming on the side of her head. Lucy gave a sheepish laugh.

"My bad."

"Alright, look Lucy, you're obviously not one to handle swords so we can take everything dealing with a sword and almost everything that can be concerned with close range out of the picture. Bows and arrows are too technical. Plus you can't deal with much heavy things due to the lack of physical strength even though Kisame could easily fix that, but you're the athletic type, speedy, agile and probably has hand-eye coordination when it counts." Ameyuri then surveyed the weapons room for a minute. Her eyes then widened as she saw what would be the perfect weapon for the Celestial Spirit user.

"Blondie, catch!" Lucy yelped and her brain reacted as she snatched whatever was thrown at her out of the air upon it registering Ringo's command to catch the object.

Lucy blinked when she looked at the chain that was now in her hand, but had somehow snaked its way around her hand and extended to the length of her forearm. She followed the chain's length to Ameyuri's grinning face and then to her hand. The red head was now holding a sickle-like weapon with a wooden handle to which the chain was attached. The chain, she noticed, had a weight attached to the end of it.

"What is this?" Lucy asked. She was suddenly tugged by the chain and shifted off balance and before she could even blink or scream, Ameyuri had appeared in her sights, the scythe blade hovering beneath her frozen form, a mere inch away from her carotid artery. The weapon using female gave a nod of approval as she looked at the weapon in her hands and Lucy.

"Yes, this will do nicely." She commented. Lucy was then released from her sadistic sensei's weapon before being shown said weapon in its entirety up close.

"This is a kusarigama. It is basically a shortened scythe with a weighted chain attached to it. With the weighted chain, you can make wide-sweeping arcs to keep opponents at a distance or you can disarm them should they wield a handheld weapon. Also you can use it to immobilize them by wrapping the chain around their bodies. Once you use the chain for one of the two latter purposes, you can rush in closely with the scythe part and deal a fatal blow to them."

"Fatal?! Closely?! But I've never killed before in my entire life and you said to rule out all possible uses of close range weaponry!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Listen here, blondie and I'm only going to say this once. I've heard of the Magic Council's law against killing, even against dark guild members, but you will have to kill one day. People like us, people who fight, people who can use weaponry, people who can magic, it makes no difference...you can't live your entire life without having had to kill." Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered what the Ogonno Fuujin had told Erza. Her eyes dropped to the ground with a sad, frustrated look in her eyes.

"So he was right." She muttered quietly. There was a moment of silence before Ameyuri led Lucy out of the weapons room, leaving the kusarigama behind. Lucy noticed that as soon as Ameyuri closed the wall of the weapons room behind them, but instead she held a small wooden staff that looked to be about three feet long.

"Why didn't you take the kusarigama with you? Aren't you going to train me in using it?"

"I will, however not everyone can just learn to use certain types of weaponry out of the blue. For the kusarigama, one must first become proficient in the use of a fighting style known as Shintō Musō-ryū Jodo forms, the style of fighting a swordsman using the jo, which is a short staff. This is in order for you to learn the forms that you will be required to use during the training of the kusarigama and make it easier for you to learn the Omote and Ura forms of kusarigama's own style, Isshin-ryū." Ameyuri then utilized the jo with expert usage and then handed it to Lucy.

"Come, I will show you how to utilize jojutsu, the art of using this small staff. Once I have found you proficient enough in using it, I will grant you the use of the kusarigama and teach you in its various forms."

"Yes, Ameyuri-sensei." Lucy said with determination burning in her brown orbs. The red haired woman smirked. She was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

* * *

"Come on, Erza...move your feet faster. Strike harder! Use the strength I helped you to gain!" Erza released a battle cry as she leaped at Kisame with her broadsword. Sparks flew as the metal clashed against the living sword of sharkskin. Samehada was swung in a downward diagonal slash, but Erza immediately went into a blocking position. Kisame spun on his heel and performed a horizontal slash before going into an upward strike, the force of said strike sending Erza skyward despite her attempts to stay grounded.

'Kisame-sensei's monstrous strength is still better than my own it seems. After all he did make me as physically strong as I am now.' The armoured Fairy Tail mage thought as she held off another upward strike Kisame aimed to use as the blades clashed once more. Erza then felt a little light headed as she felt as if energy was leaving her. Her eyes widened as she remembered Samehada's abilities.

'Shit!'

"Ah, so you remembered. Even though I used in on you just moments ago, your memory is getting shoddy Erza-chan. Samehada can suck out the magic energy from any being as long as it makes contact with you. Even though armour protects you, the armour is laced with a bit of magic to make them stronger than they normally would be. The types of armours expected from Titania." Kisame grinned toothily before lashing out with a kick and nailing Erza in the stomach as he broken through her guard. Finally, he brought down Samehada in a downward slash, sending the blade in the female's hand spinning through the air. Erza gritted her teeth in pain as she was struck with great force. She felt Samehada use its shaving ability to make jagged gashes along her chest plating and se was send to the ground before Kisame fell after her.

She landed on the ground in pain before looking up. Her eyes widened as she saw Kisame descend towards her, sword pointing downwards. She could have dodged it, she should have dodged and she would have dodged it...but her body froze as her mind remembered the exact same position she was put in when fighting the SS-Class level mage that was the Ogonno Fuujin.

The ground rumbled slightly as Kisame had parted his legs so that he wouldn't have landed on Erza. Samehada was embedded near her skull before it was lazily rested against Kisame's shoulder.

"You spaced out there, Erza. Don't do that in a fight or you will die. Understand?" Erza blinked and gulped whatever air she was holding captive in her mouth. She gave a tentative nod before being pulled to her feet by the blue haired man.

"Now tell me...why did you flinch?"

"I didn't flinch." Erza stated with a matter-of-fact tone, crossing her arms stubbornly and Kisame gave a small smile as he saw the little pre-teen that had once been a chibi trying to hack away at a tree in an effort to teach herself swordsmanship.

"Listen, Erza-chan." His eyes sharpened dangerously, like shark that spotted prey. "Anyone, especially you, Erza-chan, would have been able to dodge that downward stab. It was a simple requirement to just roll to the side or backwards roll and you have been home free to counterattack to make room to call for another sword with your **Requip Magic**. So tell me...what's bothering you so badly?"

Erza sighed before using her telekinetic abilities to call over her blade she had previously lost. As it touched her hand, she re-sheathed it before sitting down on the grass, Kisame doing the same with Samehada slithering to the blue man's side.

"You know how I mentioned earlier about how I was defeated in combat recently?" Kisame nodded.

"Yes, I do." A period of silence filled the space between the two as Kisame instantly put two and two together. "Oh, I see. The position you were in came up and you froze, thinking I was the person who defeated you. Oh, Erza-chan, you really do have a lot to learn. You must learn to move past your defeats and strive forward."

"Strive forward?! Kisame-sensei, the man nearly killed me and I'm sure he would have if he wasn't so angry with how weak we seemed to be him. He took pity on my team and I and insulted Fairy Tail's beliefs. He took those beliefs and crushed them just like he crushed out bodies and spirits when we fought. I fought with the mentality of a proud Fairy Tail mage. I vowed to bring justice to those who kill, I believed that it is not right to kill any living being, I believed that the spirit of Fairy Tail was what kept mages in our guild strong and allowed us to keep fighting despite all odds. I did that..." Erza's armour vanished in a flash of light along with her white blouse leaving her in just a black lacy bra and her blue skirt and brown boots.

Though Erza was practically half-naked before a grown man like Kisame, the man knew his boundaries and he wasn't focusing on the fact that the attractive woman was simply in a bra and skirt...he was focusing on the large piece of scar tissue that lay on Erza's upper right arm and her stomach. The skin around the wounds was pale with black spots showing that the wounds were most likely burnt before being cauterized shut.

"Who...did this?" Kisame's round eyes widened as he traced the scar on her stomach.

"I'm...too afraid to utter his title and do not know his true name." Erza said and then tears fell down her cheeks. She hugged her arms around herself. "I was beaten, Kisame-sensei. I lost and I my friends were injured and I could do nothing. He said not having the stomach to kill made me weak and that...that...my weakness came from being a part of Fairy Tail." Erza broke down and cried from her non-prosthetic eye into Kisame's chest, hugging the older man tightly. Kisame looked down at his student with a blank look on his face and stroked her hair in an effort to calm her.

Despite her crying, Kisame spoke.

"Whoever this guy is, while I do despise him for hurting you, something I can never tolerate...while I do despise what he said to you to cause you to cry like this, I will speak my mind." Erza quieted down slightly so that she could hear the blue skinned man speak. "You are weak willed, Erza. Despite all the strength you have, despite all the skills you possess, despite everything you've learned from myself and Ameyuri...you are very weak willed. You lack the strength to carry out the final blow, to finish the job."

"But...I've killed demons, slayed trolls...I've..." Erza was cut off by Kisame's gaze.

"You know what I mean. You're an S-Class mage so you've obviously had to deal with dark guilds, correct?" Erza nodded. "When it comes to human life, Erza...you are weak. You can't deal the final blow, you will NEVER deal the final blow. Though, the Magic Council has deemed it illegal to have mages and Rune Knights kill so I guess you can say the law alongside your beliefs held you back, but Erza-chan...there will come a time when you will face people so strong, so unbelievably powerful, you will have no choice but to slay them. Harden your heart, steel your will and learn to bear crimson upon the silver blade because it's obvious that the lives that people like us, people who wield weapons and can use magic...we can't live our entire lives without taking a life." Kisame said. Erza looked up in shock at what Kisame said.

"No...No...No No NO!" She clutched her head and shook her head. She looked to be having a mental breakdown.

"No, he said that too. He said almost exactly the same thing! WHY DO WE HAVE TO KILL, WHY DO WE HAVE TO TAKE AWAY THE GIFT OF LIFE SIMPLY BECAUSE DESTINY DECREES IT! I MAY BE A MAGE, BUT I DON'T WANT TO KILL...NOT AGAIN! I'VE DONE THAT ENOUGH WHEN I WAS IN THAT TOWER! THAT TOWER WAS HELL AND I WON'T GO BACK, I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT LIFE! NEVER, NO!" Kisame slapped her across the face and she was silenced.

"ERZA, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kisame roared as he shook her shoulders. Kisame sighed as he watched Erza look down at the grass with a solemn look on her face. Kisame looked at the sky and noticed that the deep blue had been encompassed by the fiery colours caused by the setting sun. Sighing, Kisame raised himself and Erza to their feet.

"Put on your shirt and come inside. We're done for today." Erza followed behind Kisame as the slithering Samehada only to see Kisame reach out into the brush and snatch up a rabbit that had aimed to flee. Kisame watched the brown furred animal with an emotionless gaze and Erza could only turn away as she heard a light snap of the rabbit's neck being broken.

Death was a part of life. Even if you had to deal it yourself. Erza Scarlet would learn this the hard way, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Dark Guild)**

One Month Later

Freesia Town, Fiore 

Iwan Dreyar, the Master of the hidden dark guild known as Raven Tail, walked through the streets of the town as he observed the populace.

'So...who can I choose from here that may be of use to me. Obviously I need someone with the ability to use magic or at least someone who is combat oriented.' The son of Makarov thought as he scanned the crowd for someone who would appear to be useful to him. He watched down as a group of children raced past him, laughing and skipping as they played a game of tag. Iwan's eyes narrowed as he saw a head of blonde hair and immediately the face of Laxus during his youth appeared before him, but as quick as he blinked, the face of Laxus disappeared and was replaced with the original face of a young seven year old boy.

As the little boy raced past him, Iwan's mood began to regress from mere disappointment into outright frustration.

'Does no one in this town have the ability to use magic of any kind?! Ten percent of the population is magic oriented and not even a decimal value of that ten percent is located in Freesia Town?!' He growled. "Useless!" He spoke out loud and kicked a stone sending it through the air. People watched the angry guild master with confused and odd looks before continuing to walk along the road, ignoring the man. Iwan was now seething as he continued to navigate the streets of Freesia, but he suddenly paused when he noticed that as he walked further and further down the road, the more quiet the air was.

Raising his head, Iwan looked around to find himself in what he would assume would be the area that marked the line between the middle class and low class areas of the population. The form of social stratification that was dictated by the state of the buildings and the area itself was rather degrading in Iwan's opinion. Though he was, in the opinion of many, evil in a sense, he did have a sense of morality. In the past, Makarov use tell him stories when he was a boy about how that he was not always the powerful mage he was now. The Titan of Fairy Tail was actually born in a rural area and though he was gifted with the ability to use magic, he could never utilize it since he had to work on the small estate his parents, Iwan's grandparents, owned. Only when they had passed away did Makarov leave the place before being found by Purehito and thus introduced to Mavis and allowed entry into Fairy Tail.

'Humanity is a rather odd thing. We ask for equality and peace and yet whenever one does not have the social standing or the finances to manage their own life we immediately cast them out to the slums where they are forced into a lower standard of living as we stratify them from other members of society, be it by race, gender, caste...it doesn't matter. We are all born with a superiority complex somewhere inside us.' Iwan thought as he looked at the sides of the road. The alleys were darkened and the streets were near barren, but the few people he spotted wore simple, but very dirty clothes. They were coughing showing that the health care in this place was far from adequate.

He then stopped when he spotted one of the larger buildings. The wooden building was about half the size of the clock tower located in Tully Village which was a staggering six story tower, thus making this building three stories. However, despite its humongous size, the outward appearance could have used some work. The wood was shown to be broken in some areas of it, the white paint that covered it was now stained brown and black from the dust and grime in the atmosphere and the sign that hung from it had three of its letters obscured or lost be it by dust or the elements.

'ORP-AN-GE' is what the sign on the building read, but Iwan was a bright man and in a split second pieced together the word and found it to be 'ORPHANAGE'.  
To have an orphanage of all places in this state was completely unsanitary for whoever lived within it. Iwan looked at the few stone steps that led to the orphanage's entrance before climbing the cracked stone. Showing common courtesy, he raised his fist to knock on the wooden door, which was actually one of the better pieces of the infrastructure. He then heard what sounded like someone singing on the other end of the door before it all went silent, however it wasn't the song that made Iwan raise a curious eyebrow...it was the fact that he felt a magic signature in the building as he heard the song start.

Iwan, having a slightly polite nature in him, knocked despite what he just heard. He waited three seconds before opening the door himself. The door swung inward, outwards by the perspective of whoever was inside the building. Iwan stepped inside before observing the area. The floor was tiled with black and white in a checkerboard pattern. The few windows that existed in the building were open, though a few of them were cracked, others completely shattered. He spotted a desk near a hallway which was probably for the manager of the orphanage and the hallways led to the rooms of the children who stayed. He then rang the tiny silver bell at the desk.

Iwan raised an eyebrow when the sound reverberated through the halls of the orphanage, but for some reason, no one came. Shrugging to bearded man walked around the desk and headed down the hallway. Though as soon as he set foot within the dimly lit passage, the song he heard from the beginning when he was about to knock on the door met his ears. Due to actually being inside the building, the song was much louder and within the confined hallway space, the sound bounced off the walls, echoing throughout it.

Iwan was confused as he continued to hear the song. It was similar to that of a lullaby though the lyrics confused him. Along the way, he paused to open a few doors. Strangely, all the children he found within the rooms were huddled in the corners, some crying, others rocking back and forth as if they had been traumitized and some clutched their heads and muttered words to themselves.

Iwan then decided to talk to one of the muttering children. A little boy, around eleven years old with brown, disheveled hair and was shaking uncontrollably. The dark guild master gave a curious look at the young boy before dropping down to one knee. He then raised his hand to touch the boy, but immediately recoiled when the boy's head snapped up revealing insane, frightened green eyes.

"No...please. Don't take me into the room. Don't you hear the song, once they play the song it means something bad will happen to you. The red haired girl, she sings it. She sings it and then she killed that lady. I don't want to die." The boy rocked back and forth only to flinch as Iwan rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, son. I need you to tell me where this red haired girl is. I can help, I'm a mage." He proved this to the boy by making a paper shikigami come to life and walk around the room. The boy's eyes widened before nodding and pointing down the hallway, or in his case, at the wall.

"Sh-She's at the end of the hallway where the white room is." The boy answered. Iwan nodded before rising to his feet.

"You've served your purpose then, son. Would you like freedom?" The boy sprung up to his feet and nodded vigorously.

"YOU CAN GET ME OUT OF HERE?!" Iwan nodded before resting his hand on the boy's head.

"Oh yes, I can. Let me show you how." The boy suddenly froze and he looked up in fear, meeting Iwan's dark gaze. The man had a wide grin on his face.

Iwan then turned around and chuckled before humming the tune that was echoing through the halls. However, the newest change to his appearance...was that in his hand, was a little shikigami.

"See I told you I'd let you out, son." Iwan chuckled as he waved the shikigami around before biting its head off and then shredding the shikigami's body, his laughter growing louder as he walked down the hall.

After he shredded the shikigami, Iwan stopped at the end of the hallway where the lullaby he was hearing seemed to be coming from. The sound was muffled a bit however due to the door being in the way, yet the crack in the door was what allowed the sound to escape the room and spread throughout the orphanage building. Iwan then opened the door and looked to see the white room around him. Everything was padded for some reason and perfectly white as if the place was constantly cleaned of any speck of dirt, dust and other members of filth. At least, that's what it would have been like if the numerous areas of the room weren't stained in crimson. In the centre of the room, standing straight up like a soldier...was the little red haired girl that the boy Iwan had just killed was talking about.

Her back was facing him so Iwan couldn't see her face, but from her height she looked to be about eleven years old. She had long, flowing, red-orange coloured hair and wore a red dress that reached just below her knees. She wore no shoes so her feet were bare. She had an even skin tone, but it seemed as if she had a tint of pale to her, most likely due to the confinement and lack of actual sunlight.

'Not much can be done for the skin with just a fluorescent light bulb.' The Raven Tail master thought. She was most likely quarantined from the other children if the straight jacket that was tossed aside was any indication. He then listened intently as he watched the girl continue to sing, her head nodding side to side as she did so. Iwan's eyes widened as he felt the magic signature he had felt earlier radiate from the girl before him. He smirked to himself.

'Well then...seems I've found my next member.'

_Warusa baka ni no uddopekka_  
_Kyou mon anake_  
_Moriboro darake okotta uddo godo _

Iwan then looked at her hair once more and noticed how it curved around her body, two long separate locks of it moved around her body, but seemed to hang in front of her chest. The girl giggled as she continued to sing.

_Kuchibashi wo doku ni kaeta_  
_Komatta uddopekka_  
_Su ana ga doku ni, gohan mo doku ni_

Iwan's eyes widened as he realized that the magic power from the girl suddenly flowed into her hair. Her hair suddenly seemed to take a life of its own and reared up, splitting apart into six parts. He then watched as the magic in the girl followed whatever command it was given and suddenly morphed in shape, taking the form of woodpeckers, their sharpened beaks poised to strike whatever was in front of the girl.

_Tomodachi ni furereba shinubakari  
Kanashinda uddopekka_  
_Doku no namida ga kira kira hikaru_

The girl then allowed the two locks that were in front of her chest to rise and it revealed a young blonde woman with deep, chocolate brown eyes and voluptuous figure, however she had her arms and legs bound by the hair as well as her mouth so her screams were nothing more than inaudible. Her eyes widened as she looked at the woodpeckers of pure hair and then spotted Iwan. She gave him a pleading look, but her eyes widened as she saw his face break out into a mad grin.

"Kill her." He whispered. As he said that, the little red head laughed before tilting her head.

"Bye bye blondie!" The woodpeckers of hair then stabbed forth and impaled the blonde woman through her skull, neck, stomach, heart, left leg and one went through her lower side. If one were to take a look internally, her brain and skull were practically ruined, her heart was split perfectly in half, her stomach was more or less just a lump of flesh within her, her femur was broken through and her liver was completely removed from her body. All the woodpecker beaks had moved through and through so the room was now splattered with blood, organs and flesh were slammed into the white walls of the room staining them even more with the red fluid of life.

The little girl laughed before she paused as Iwan clapped. Turning around, the little eleven year old spotted Iwan revealing her manic grin, the bruises that were on her face and the look of pure, utter insanity that filled her crimson eyes.

"Ooooo, you seem happy mister." She spoke with an innocent voice, but anyone with a brain could tell that her innocent tone was laced with malicious intent. "Do you like what I did to blondie?"

"Oh, I am very impressed. Oh, but what's this...you seem to have been bruised. Who did this to you?" The black haired man asked. The little girl frowned at that before glaring at the body of the blonde woman she just killed before tossing it aside with her hair as it returned to its regular form. Her hair then retracted to its usual length leaving it at one that extended past her waist, but not so much that it extended to the floor.

"Blondie did this to me when I was here. She said I couldn't use magic and show off to the other kids and she said she'd punish me if I did. I think I was ten when I got my first...punishment. I was so afraid...oh so afraid of the punishment she said she would deal me. But, since I realized that I can use my wonderful hair like this, it obeying my every command and shaping itself to my very thoughts..."She petted the locks of crimson like they were a puppy or a cat, "I decided to take my revenge on blondie. Oh, poor, poor little blondie. Turning your little woodpecker into a poisoned blade." The little girl giggled before clapping her hands. As quickly as she had become euphoric, the smiles and laughs disappeared as she glared back at Iwan.

"And now...I think I'm going to kill you too mister."

"Now, now I don't think that is something you would want to do little girl. I am an experienced mage while you are merely a novice. However, I have a proposition, a deal if you will. I will teach you to become a master of your magic if you join me in my guild. Join Raven Tail my friend and I shall give the power to kill all who will wrong you."

The eleven year old red head grinned at the prospect of becoming powerful and getting to kill without restraint, but..."What's in it for you? I doubt you would just walk in here and want me simply to make me strong."

"Hmmm? You caught on that quick?"

"I'm eleven, I'm not stupid." The little girl glared. Iwan nodded.

"Granted that you do interest me due to your abilities, but you see my guild is rather new you see and I require infantry. I require soldiers and powerful soldiers at that. Your powers can make you a very powerful ally for me and as a further positive to this, I get to see your lovely red hair every day." Iwan lied in that last part, but who needs the truth when you speak to a maniacal sadist. The little girl blushed a bit at that compliment before grinning.

"So...if I join you I get to kill things and get stronger, right?"

"Of course, my dear. Without restraint, though should you need to go into public areas I ask that if I tell you not to kill, you will not kill." Iwan released a burst of magic energy laced with killing intent forcing the girl to her knees as her eyes widened with fear towards the man. Iwan then loomed over her and cupped her face.

"You will obey me or you will face consequences for your actions, my dear. Understood?" The little girl nodded rapidly and released the breath she had been unconsciously holding. "Now...if I may be so bold as to ask the name of the newest member to Raven Tail. What's your name, little girl?" Iwan asked in his previously fatherly tone. The little girl rose to her feet and wiped her dress.

"Flare Corona."

* * *

One Month Later

Grassy Plains, Western Region, Fiore 

Two months in total had passed since Erza and Lucy had come to seek guidance and teachings from Erza's former, now current, teachers; Kisame Hoshigaki and Ameyuri Ringo. They were brutal in whatever they had to teach their pupils, but the results they had yielded from their methods had proved fruitful. Due to Ameyuri's strict and lengthy teachings, Lucy had become exceedingly proficient within the katas for jojutsu as the end of the first month had arrived and was now learning how to go through the Omote stances for the kusarigama usage and she was progressing quite well. She had also been taught a bit in the art of hand to hand combat since Ameyuri had made it quite clear that fists and feet are considered weapons too as she so painfully demonstrated to the blonde heir of Heartphilia.

Erza, while still not willing to kill just yet, she had progressed greatly. Her ability to utilize her swords and various other forms of weaponry that she kept on her person via **Requip **had increased by leaps and bounds.

"Give her probably by the end of this year and she could call herself a true master of weapons." Ameyuri has commented. Kisame had improved upon Erza's strength, speed and sword technique while Ameyuri focused on flexiblity, dexterity and aiding Erza in better utilizing the other various forms of weaponry she had access to.

Currently, Ameyuri and Lucy were training in the practical use of the kusarigama.

"HYAA!" Lucy gave a cry of effort as she flung the chain of the kusarigama at her red haired mentor. Ameyuri cartwheeled out of the way of the chain, but Lucy spun it around to allow it to gain momentum in order to reverse its direction, moving it in a wide sweeping arc. Ameyuri simply stepped aside before ducking under the chain's weight when the busty brown eyed girl aimed to strike her skull with it.

"Head shot. Nice touch." Ameyuri gave a thumbs up as she ducked and jumped over the chain once more. Ameyuri then drew one of the Kiba before charging it with electricity. Lucy immediately retracted the metal chain. She then shifted her legs so that they were equidistant and parallel to her shoulders and she twisted her body at the hips as the chain spun above her head. Lucy leaped to the side and landed in the same position she had previously made as the Kiba was stabbed into the ground causing a small explosion of dirt and lightning. Seeing her chance, Lucy let the chain fly with perfect accuracy and Ringo was forced to raise her blade in a desperate attempt to prevent her neck from being hit by the weighted end of the chain, but the chain had curved around herself and her sword and she now stood with her upper body bound.

"Well done, Lucy-chan. You've finally succeeded performing something stupid." Lucy's victorious smirk at having finally being able to catch her teacher with the chain dropped as she watched the Kiba in her sensei's hand and her eyes widened.

"Oh crap." Was all she said as blue lightning arced along the chain's length faster than she could blink and her body became rigid as the electrical charge coursed through her. Smoke rose from her body when the lightning died down and with her grip on the chain being lost, it fell slack and Ameyuri climbed out of the chains before walking up to the downed blonde.

"Hey, don't be so down kiddo. At least you were able to hold me for more than half a second this time."

"Oh and increasing that time limit to two seconds is such a marked improvement." Lucy groaned with a sarcastic tone.

"In my book, yes." Ameyuri grinned toothily. "Now get up, Kisame and Erza-chan are inside and Erza-chan says she's finally ready to talk about that guy you two had been beaten by two months ago. The one who broke your bodies and spirits."

"You're way too blunt, Ringo-sensei." Lucy commented.

"And you're too whiny, but you don't see me bitchin' about it."

The two females entered the house where they found Kisame and Erza yelling and fighting one another for the last of many pieces of fish they were eating.

"IT'S MINE BITCH!" Kisame yelled.

"AS IF SENSEI! I CAUGHT THE DAMN THING, IT'S MINE!" Erza yelled right back.

"THE FISH IS MINE, SAMEHADA SIC 'ER!" The giant sword of living sharkskin that feasted upon magic energy watched its wielder and said wielder's student with non-existent eyes.

"Gigigigigi."

"What do you mean I've already lost?! Are you insane, I have a...?!" Kisame turned back to the fish he was fighting for only to realize his fork was scraping against solid plate instead of the fish he currently warring over. He looked up in horror at the satisfied Erza munching happily on the filet of fish before giving a very unfeminine belch of victory.

"How did you...When did you...?" The questions stuck in Kisame's throat as he watched the smug look on the red head's face.

"Alright you two, no fighting. Erza-chan...you had something you wanted to tell me and Kisame?" Ameyuri asked. Erza gulped the fish down before nodding as she led the two owners of the house into the living room. Lucy followed behind them before taking her place on the second couch as Kisame and Ameyuri occupied the first one.

"Well, Kisame-sensei...Ringo-sensei, as you both know, two months ago Lucy and I had been traumatized by a man who attacked my team and myself while on a mission request. Due to not being mentally or emotionally prepared we have been reluctant to talk about the identity of our attacker."

"Though given from your description, Lucy you were not harmed in any way. Though the mental and emotional trauma would have been great I don't really see what the point is in using the possessive word 'our'." Ringo mused. Erza gave an annoyed look to the red head while Lucy sunk into the the couch cushions as if trying to become as small as possible and trying, and failing, to become invisible as she hid her face in her hands.

"Point noted, but if I may continue." Amyeuri laid back against the counch cushions as gestured for her fellow red head to continue. "Now then, I have showed you both the scars I was given due to my battle with him. One from a vertical slash wound to the upper right arm and one from a deep stab wound to the stomach. Both of my wounds had been cauterized immediately upon being formed."

"Your opponent must have been using fire coated swords then if the wounds were immediately burned closed. They must have also been some pretty strong blades because that armour you wore, **Heaven Wheel Armour, **is one that is quite tough despite it covering so little. Why do you do that anyway?" Kisame asked. "What's the point of wearing armour when it covers little of your body?"

"Ringo-sensei said I would be able to distract men with my amazing armours if I left skin open." Erza said with an innocent tilt of the head.

"So this is all your fault. Damned woman, look what you did! She looks like she's freakin' trying to seduce the people she fights with how much cleavage and skin she exposes!" Kisame's mouth was immediately shut by the electricity coursing through his body as Ameyuri stabbed the two Kiba blades into the man's chest. Kisame was now comically laying on the ground, eyes white and smoke ejecting from his mouth and body.

"Continue, Erza-chan." Erza and Lucy sweatdropped at the scene before Erza continued.

"Yes, the one who attacked us and put me into such a state was..." Erza took a deep breath before releasing a shaky exhale, "the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu."

"WHAT?!" Kisame's fallen body immediately recovered and void of any wounds. Lucy gasped in shock.

"YOU'RE UP ALREADY!" She exclaimed. Ameyuri and Kisame ignored the blonde as they looked at Erza and Lucy.

"You're telling us that the most wanted man and beast in all of Fiore had attacked you both?" A pair of nods was their response. "And you didn't try to run, at all?!"

"I suggested that, but Erza said she couldn't let someone who killed to go unpunished." Erza looked down at the floor as her two senseis watched her with neutral gazes.

"Erza-chan." The two sighed.

"We raised you to have principles and your master certainly did the same, but know that your life holds more weight than principles and morals. That was a very stupid thing of you to do. Both of them have a wanted poster, are labelled SS-Class and Flee on Sight.= and you choose to stay and fight them for the sole purpose of not wanting him to get away with killing and shedding blood. You could have been one of the dead Erza." Ameyuri said.

"You told us that he grew bored and frustrated with your morals and so he broke your spirits rather than killed you. He is a smart man for doing such a thing to an enemy and you are stupid for having not run away. Running away doesn't mark cowardice Erza if it means allowing your nakama to survive. Your nakama were there with you, weren't they?! Lucy-chan was there! They were put in harm's way because of your selfish actions." Kisame paused as his round eyes watched Erza with a look of realization. "He's the one who crushed your views on killing, isn't he?"

"Yes." Kisame and Ameyuri gave a another sigh of frustration at the young woman before them.

"Well...you will get over that once you have finished your training."

"But Ringo-sensei, Kisame-sensei...I don't want to take a life, not again!"

'Again?' Lucy thought with a questioning look on her face. Sometimes it was a pro to have the ability to fade into the background.

"Look, we'll discuss your views of killing later. Right now, one thing confuses me." Kisame said.

"What's that, sensei?" Erza asked.

"Those wounds...they were caused by a much more powerful fire. I've seen a lot of powerful blades, I've seen ones that could conjure up flames and I've seen a mixture of both, but none have been able to immediately cauterize wounds upon being formed. What weapons did the Ogonno Fuujin use on you? It was obviously a sword, but what kind of sword?" Erza sighed as if she were expecting that question.

"He...he struck me down with two of the most powerful swords known to man. He struck me down with Excalibur and Ascalon."

The resulting silence was deafening to Erza and Lucy as both saw the shocked looks on the weapon masters' faces.

"Erza please...tell me you're joking. I know it was stated that Kushina Uzumaki of the Ten Wizard Saints was struck down twenty years ago, but they said the two sacred swords she had, they were never recovered. Hell, her own body, along with Minato Namikaze's, they were never found."

"What purpose would joking serve me, Ringo-sensei?" Erza asked rhetorically. Ameyuri bit her lip and Kisame frowned deeply. They then looked at each other for a long time, no words passing between them as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Both of them then hardened their gazes before nodding to one another.

"You wish to gain victory against the Ogonno Fuujin when you face him once more, correct?" Ameyuri asked.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want a chance to make the Fuujin fall before me." She answered.

"Erza, the only way to fend off and defeat a sacred blade of Merlin...is with another sacred blade of Merlin. These blades are to be almost sentient as they choose their own wielders. Are you sure you are ready for this? Ameyuri and I have done it once before but the guardian of the blade is quite powerful along with the fact that when we got even close to the blade and laid our hands on its hilt, it rejected us. The sword will only accept someone who is powerful in its opinion and someone who bears a heart of courage." Kisame spoke this time.

"I will. I believe I am ready to take on the task of retrieving the third sword of Merlin. I will retrieve Caliburn." Erza said, her eyes reflecting her iron will.

* * *

After having walked a stretch of landscape, at least twenty miles of flat grassland from the house, over two hills, the group of four had arrived at the river that flowed from the mountains of the north. Kisame had taken the lead as he and Samehada swam along the river's currents, following the meandering path of blue before they descended down a relatively steep slope before coming to a stop at the edge of a great lake. The lake was about five times as large as the giant demon that Erza had fought during her S-Class mission, the one whose horn she had brought back to the guild when she first met Lucy. Looking down at the surface, Erza saw the water was extremely clear, but after a few feet it began to grow dark and she lost herself.

Snapping out of her stupor, she looked to see Kisame climbing out of the water with Samehada.

"This is where Caliburn lies. At the very bottom of the lake there is a guardian that plays numerous roles. It grants protection for both the lake, claiming it as its own territory, and Caliburn. It is the leader of the numerous creatures that live in this lake, many of which are not afraid to kill you, so Erza this is where you must harden your heart. Steel yourself so that you can kill the monsters below there because they will not hesitate to end your life. The guardian is very powerful, Ameyuri and I were both lucky to have escaped with our lives."

"But shouldn't Samehada's fused form have granted you better abilities in the water? Shouldn't you have been able to beat the guardian even if you couldn't get Caliburn?"

"How do you think I got out?" Kisame asked rhetorically. "Besides, Erza...there is almost no way to beat that monster. It's fast, strong, agile and it is built for underwater combat. Do not underestimate it or you will die. Your best chance is go straight through the ranks of the lake monsters, try to avoid the guardian as best as you could and then aim for Caliburn and hope you can pull it out. Otherwise...you're pretty much dead."

"Stay alert, everything comes from all directions. Keep up your guard up and it be best you put on an armour to endure the pressure and allows you to breathe underwater."

"Wait, Ringo-sensei?" Lucy spoke. The three turned to look at the questioning blonde. "How did YOU do this? I mean, you can't breathe underwater nor can your body withstand such great amounts of pressure. Kisame-sensei has Samehada and from the abilities it has I can guess it protects him better when in water, but what do you have?"

Ameyuri chuckled at that. "That's a good question, Lucy-chan. The answer to that though is the new armour I gave Erza just now."

"I can't thank you enough for giving me it, sensei." Erza bowed before she looked at Lucy who was a bit nervous at seeing her friend going to dive into the bowels of the deep to confront a monstrous beast that could defeat even their own senseis who were strong in their own right. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'll be fine. I'm a Fairy Tail mage after all."

Lucy nodded as her nervousness was eased by the confident look on the red head's face. Erza then looked down at the surface of the water before leaping high into the air, directly over the surface of the lake.

**"REQUIP..." **She was then enveloped in a golden light as her newest armour was attached to her body. The light died down to reveal the armour was completely golden in colour. It was a slightly bulky due to the numerous amounts of golden plates that made up its design. Intricate golden patterns decorated its surface. Attached to the underside of her forearms were fins similar to that of a shark's, making a crescent shape and they were rather sharp so they doubled as blades. The same type of fins curved upwards from her calf area. A helmet made of the same material was worn atop her head which framed her face and kept her hair tucked within its confines so that it wouldn't get in the way. On the back of the armour were a set of slits, similar to fish gills. The final addition to the armour was the weapon she was granted with it. In her hands was a six foot long trident.

**"ATLANTEAN ARMOUR!" **

Erza then gave a nod to Ameyuri who nodded in return before a blue visor came down over Erza's bare face. She then positioned her body and dove down into the waters with a splash.

"Atlantean Armour?" Lucy asked as she watched the tower of water formed from Erza's splash die down. Ameyuri nodded.

"Yup. It was said to be an armour developed by a civilization that is long dead and lost to the world, even going so far as to have it degenerate into mere myth. The armour is crafted from some of the hardest metals found within the stones of the ocean rock. Due to the stability of the metal's molecules, said molecules being held to together by some of the strongest covalent bonds ever found in an element, it has a very high melting point, can withstand high pressures of over 15,000 psi and is so durable and hard it makes diamond look like glass. The slits on the back of the armour are designed to automatically absorb water from the surroundings upon entering the body of water and it will break down the water, removing the hydrogen ions and feeding only the remaining gaseous oxygen to the wearer. It also grants the user hydrokinesis so you may be able to manipulate water to an extremely high degree. Plus you gain augmented strength and speed underwater." Ameyuri added.

"So it's the ultimate underwater combat armour?"

"Exactly that. Though because it required only for underwater combat, I never had much use for it and so after that one time I tried to get Caliburn, I hung it up and now that Erza wants the sword...I'm giving it to her."

"Gotta say, Ameyuri...you got one hell of a super armour. You pretty much made her a god under the water."

"Tell that to the guardian." She replied to Kisame's joke.

* * *

Lake of Amphilyon 

Erza sank deeper and deeper into the lake water and she realized just how deep it was. As she began to reach the darker areas of the water, her vision also began to disappear, however she heard a few whirs coming from the armour and her eyes widened as neon green light flooded her vision. When she opened her eyes, she gasped as she saw she was able to see through the darkness of the deep waters, albeit everything was green, but she could see nonetheless.

"It has night vision capabilities too?!" She exclaimed as she continued to sink downwards. This was the coolest armour she had, EVER! 'Too bad it only works well underwater though.' She thought. As she continued to sink she could only marvel at how amazing the armour she wore was. However, she paused as the hearing mechanisms allowed her to hear the growls and snarls of whatever it was that was below her. She stopped sinking as she started to kick her feet.

Looking down, her eyes narrowed as she saw numerous pairs of green dots meet her sight. She watched as numerous giant sharks, moray eels and angler fish spotted her form. Octopi and squid also followed behind. The numerous aquatic organisms circled her as they reached her level. She eyed them carefully, griping the trident in her hand tightly. Suddenly, three sharks and two moray eels attacked her and bit into her armour. Erza stood still as she didn't expect the creatures to move so fast, but her eyes widened when she saw the creatures stare at her with hungry looks as they tried to chew through the tough metal of her armour. She smirked as she noticed how durable it was before she remembered the abilities of her armour from Ringo-sensei.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Shishi no Hoshi)**

She closed her eyes and focused on the water around her. She took a deep breath, inhaling the displaced oxygen from the broken down water molecules. Her eyes then snapped open as she imagined the water swirling around her. A miniature whirlpool then swept up the three sharks and two eels that were attacking her before Erza held up her hand.

"Harden my heart." She muttered to herself as she remembered the words of Samehada's wielder. She sighed and with a cringe of regret, she moved the whirlpool above her and then clenched her hand into a fist. The whirlpool immediately shrunk, morphing into a globe before it seemed to implode inwards. Nothing was left except for the cloud of red blood that was left behind.

As the creatures above her had been killed, she shuddered as old memories sprung up. Her young body wielding a sword and killing the guards of the Tower of Heaven, striking them down with no remorse, her only feeling to just escape the dreaded hell hole. This time, her only feeling was the feeling to reclaim victory from the hands of her mortal enemy who beat her at her own game of swordplay. The sword of Merlin, Caliburn, was her objective.

She raised her legs as she watched the suddenly army of fish and other forms of aquatic life speed watch her and waited for her movement. Tucking her legs inwards, she pointed her trident down at the battalion.

"You're in the way." With that simple phrase, she kicked off. A loud boom formed as a shockwave of water was all that remained of Erza's form. She sped down towards the sharks, eels, octopi and whatnot, trident held at the ready. The aquatic population struck out as she neared them and she smirked before twirling the trident with expert skill before stabbing it into the head of a shark. She then used the trident as a means to vault over it before wrenching it from the shark's skull and spun in a circle, cutting through whatever was around her and more as a pulse of water slammed into the organisms, crushing their bodies with the amount of force they were hit with. She then pelted the trident downwards, the weapon impaling through numerous attackers as she decided to go into a melee frenzy.

She grabbed one shark by its powerful jaws and ripped them apart before spinning and punching an octopus in the head, crushing the rock hard skull. She then grabbed the cephalopod's tentacles and swung it around and slammed it into a giant eel. She lashed out with a back kick, nailing a squid in the eye and then grabbing two sharks that aimed to double team her, one with each arm. She crashed both sharks against each other before speeding towards an eel whose mouth was open wide. She bent her forearm, the shark-fin blade shining despite the lack of light in the deep lake. Her blade sliced the eel in half as she continued to swim past it, the blade cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. A squid wrapped its tentacles around her arms and legs to bind her, but her hydrokinesis allowed her to manipulate the water and she kicked at the squid, sending a spear of water through its beak and out of its head, blood and ink clouding its form. She then held out her hand.

As she continued to beat the fishes back with only her legs and her left arm, she felt something solid in her outstretched hand and looked to see the trident had returned to her. She spun the trident and impaled it through the shark's jaws before tearing it apart. She then rotated the trident and sent a whirlpool at a numerous amount of the aquatic battalion's members.

A boom followed as she sped through the army of underwater fauna, impaling and slicing them with her arm and leg blades or the trident. She then raised her trident and the water seemed to accumulate around the centre prong in the form of a giant stream of water that swirled with power.

**"Ultramarine!"** She gave a cry of effort as she swung her trident. A giant stream of water flew forth and swept up numerous amounts of her attackers, streams of red showing they had been crushed by the force with which the serpentine-like stream of water hit them with. As the attack ended, Erza stood proudly with her trident, blood and dead animals surrounding her.

She then continued her descent to the bottom of the lake, swimming swiftly as she continued to slice through whatever organisms survived her **Ultramarine **attack. The neon green environment of the night vision her Atlantean Armor granted her the ability to avoid any and all obstacles that came her away and after what seemed like hours of swimming, she reached the bottom of the exceedingly deep lake. Erza floated a few inches off the bottom of the lake, her eyes scanning the area. The Titania of Fairy Tail looked around for anything resembling the sword of Merlin...or at least a sword because she had no idea what the thing looked like.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-Blind Animal)**

As she continued to scan the area, she had not noticed the faint blue glow behind her and the shadows of the deep moving around. She paused as she caught a glance of something shining through her night vision. She immediately swam towards it and smirked when she saw the image of a sword. Impaled in what looked like an anvil which was further embedded in a boulder that had moss growing on its surface.

Erza glanced at the hilt of the blade as she watched over it, still unaware of the shadows moving towards her. The faint blue glow growing brighter as it neared her. She tilted her head as she noticed writing on the side of the anvil and a single word etched into the hilt of the sword.

_Caliburn _was etched into the hilt.

_Whosoever Pulls this Sword from the Anvil, Thou Shalt be granted the Title and Powers of King _was what was written onto the side of the black anvil, its words glowing a shining emerald colour due to Erza's armour's night vision aspect.

She raised an eyebrow at that before her eyes widened as the ground beneath her began to rumble. The crimson haired mage was forced to leap away from Caliburn as the earth broke apart in front of the blade. The shockwave that resulted sent her careening through the waters before she came to a stop a few feet a way. Her eyes widened as she saw the dust cloud that formed begin to subside. In front of her was a large dark blue, bordering on black, serpent of some sort. Its body was long and draconian in nature. Its body was completely black, but plated with numerous armour-like scales. Patterns of a shining ceruelan blue shone through the darkness, so bright that they were shown to be blue even through the green of Erza's night vision. Its eyes were a similar blue colour and sharp spikes and spines trailed down its back with two large wings that were actually fins. A pair of arms stretched from its visible midsection.

This was the guardian of the lake and protector of Caliburn. The mighty sea serpent, Amphilyon.

She clutched the trident in her hand as the serpent leered at her, its sharp teeth baring at her. Amphilyon then took a deep breath and roared loudly, sending a large shockwave of water sent her flying backwards, however she came to a stop as she hit something solid. She winced as the force of the impact had hurt her slightly, but she then felt something on her armour. Her eyes widened as she looked up as there lay a second head...or the head that was attached to the location of where the tail of Amphilyon would be.

'What kind of beast is this?!' Erza thought as the two heads of Amphilyon growled before diving down at her. A large smoke cloud was formed as the two head smashed into the ground. The two heads shook from side to side to get rid of the dust before looking around for their prey. Erza hovered above her attacker and watched the twin headed serpent look for her. She raised her trident upwards and water swirled to life as it accumulated into the powerful water vortex.

**"ULTRAMARINE!" **She roared as she sent the swirling stream of water at the beast. Amphilyon looked up as the vortex as it neared it before it down beneath the earth of the lake bed. The earth cracked and split apart slightly from the force, but Amphilyon had dodged the strike before emerging from the depths and opened its jaws to swallow Erza. The scarlet haired woman swung her trident and sent an arc of water at the beast, but Amphilyon merely charged through it and Erza was forced to use her enhanced strength to catch the jaws of the beast, struggling to hold them open and keep them from crushing her.

'No...I've come much too far to die like this.' Erza's eyes blazed with fury and determination before she activated her hydrokinesis that came with the Atlantean Armour and a ball of water slammed into the front head of Amphilyon. The impact caused it to roar in pain as the eyeball was struck, but as she swam out of the creature's jaws, its rear head had decided to strike as well. Erza swerved around it before swimming towards it skull and drove her trident forth. Bubbles marked the speed of the trident as Erza stabbed Aphilyon, but a great deal of resistance met her and she watched in amazement as the sharp trident made of the same material as her armour, hadn't even pierced through the sea serpent's hide. Not even a dent was made.

'WHAT?!' She was then tossed off of the beast's head before the front head raised the arms on its side of the body and slammed them down on Erza. The armoured woman sped towards the lake bed and met it with a harsh crash. She had quickly recovered however, her armour doing a damn good job of protecting her. She shook her head as the night vision allowed her to see Amphilyon with ease and saw the beast had its rear head facing her as it dove down. The rear head then opened its jaws before a stream of pressurized water shot forth when said liquid had accumulated in its jaws.

Erza's eyes widened before she conjured up a large whirlpool to block the strike. There was a lot of force behind the attack and Erza was almost about to lose control of her whirlpool, but managed to hold it long enough for the water blast to subside. She then swung her trident and sent an **Ultramarine **attack at her opponent. The stream of water slammed into Amphilyon and this time it scored a hit and the attack had packed enough momentum into it to send Amphilyon flying backwards through the water.

Erza then took the chance to swim towards Caliburn and try to draw the blade. However, just as she was a few feet from it, Amphilyon fired a high speed water blast and stopped her in her tracks before a clawed limb slammed down from the frontal head's side. She was then picked up and slammed downwards multiple times before being thrown away from the sword. A blast of water from the rear head followed after and sent her rocketing at high speeds. Her eyes widened as she began to hear and feel the pressure of the water blast make her armour creak.

'This beast is powerful. I need to get that sword. It's my only chance!' She mentally shouted before speeding off. Amphilyon met her halfway and aimed to bite her, but she avoided it only for the rear head to aim a slash at her. She quickly deflected it with her trident before sending a water arc at its jaws to stop it from biting her. A backward tumble made her avoid the headbutt from the frontal head and she then called upon a large wave of water to push the beast back and the water blast from both heads were misdirected. The frontal head's blast heading upwards while the rear head's attack had impacted with one of the many boulders that lay on the lake bed.

The red head quickly sped forth and spun rapidly, looking like a golden drill, her trident pointing forward. An **Ultramarine **current formed around her and she moved around the serpent's attempts to stop her strike, but she curved around them all as if she were a serpent herself before going towards the frontal head's body.

**"NEPTUNE'S VORTEX!" **She roared and as her trident made contact with Amphilyon, a titanic vortex of water erupted from the point of contact and sent Amphilyon soaring through the water, through numerous boulders and then it continued to skid along the black earth. Erza panted as the attack had taken a large amount of her remaining magic energy. She couldn't afford to float around so she sped off towards Caliburn with everything she had. She stabbed her trident into the ground near the boulder before gripping Caliburn's hilt. She calmed her breathing and allowed her heart rate to slow a bit. She looked back to check for Amphilyon and saw it was still recovering from her strike.

She then tugged on the hilt. Her eyes widened when she realized the blade didn't budge, refusing to obey her actions.

'No, please!' Erza thought as she continued to pull on the blade. She gave it everything she had, pulling tightly on the platinum blade's hilt. She tugged harder and harder, but to no avail. The roar of Amphilyon met her ears as she continued to pull. She looked back briefly and her brown eyes widened as she saw the sea serpent had recovered and was now racing towards her with unbelievable speeds. She had mere second and she didn't know if she had enough magic power to fuel another **Neptune's Vortex,** let alone another **Ultramarine. **

'No...I've come to far.' She tugged as the roar of Amphilyon met her ears once more. 'I've trained too hard to fall! I've put all my blood, sweat and tears to become strong! I am strong enough to wield you, Caliburn! I need your power to beat him, I need to beat that blonde bastard...just come out!'

"JUST COME OUT!" She yelled as she pulled. She panted as she floated in the waters of the lake. Amphilyon was now right behind her, jaws opened wide. Her eyes were closed as if she were accepting her demise. Time slowed down for her as the shadows of the might beast's jaws closed on her.

"All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world." Erza's eyes snapped open as she gripped Caliburn's hilt that much tighter. "I WILL LIVE!"

The jaws of Amphilyon snapped shut and encompassed both the holding of Caliburn and Erza Scarlet. The blue eyed serpent gave a growl of satisfaction as it swallowed. However, the frontal head suddenly froze and its eyes widened as a circle of platinum flames suddenly burst forth in a circle, the frontal head falling to the lake bed, blood billowing out like a storm cloud as Erza emerged from the opening she had just created. In her Atlantean armoured hand, she held the platinum blade, encompassed by platinum flames causing bubbles and steam to rise from it. Erza then turned and looked at the rear head of Amphilyon as it growled at her.

It eyed the flaming sword in her hand, but it still remained defiant. With a roar, it charged forth and aimed to slash at her. Erza's eyes watched the beast's movements and she avoided the slash before spinning and bringing the blade down in a downward slash. The sword that had the ability to cut through dragon's scales, cut through Amphilyon's own hard scales and cut off the clawed forehand of Amphilyon's rear head body. The beast roared and aimed another slash only for Erza to swim above it and aim a blast of platinum flames at it and burned it to charcoal. With both limbs useless and its frontal head now gone, the only form of weaponry was the rear head's teeth and its water blast.

It roared and sent a shockwave at Erza who sent flying back from the force of it and the water blast accompanied it. Erza's eyes widened as she saw the powerful attack near her and she raised the blade of Merlin to block it. Her eyes widened even further as she watched Caliburn block the attack with ease, turning it to steam as soon as the waters came into contact with the flames. She smirked as the attack died down and Amphilyon was in shock as it stared at the red haired woman.

"I am Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail...and I now wield the blade of Merlin." She thrusted the sword upwards and flames exploded outwards from the blade in a mighty burst.

"I WIELD CALIBURN, THE SWORD OF KINGS!" She then sped off towards Amphilyon and the magic power she gave off as she neared the sea serpent was enough for the mighty beast to flinch with fear. A bright arc of platinum crossed the blue eyed beast's vision and that was that it saw before the entire body of Amphilyon was encompassed in platinum flames. The body spasmed and roared in pain as it was burned and all that was left was mere ash and Erza then swam down to the bottom of the lake bed and smiled with pride as she watched the remnants of Amphilyon. She then withdrew the trident for the **Atlantean Armour **before walking over the bodiless head of Amphilyon's frontal head.

"Souvenir." She laughed lightly as she attached the trident to her back and clutched Caliburn tightly in her left hand. She used her right hand to pick up the head of Amphilyon and began to make her way to the surface.

* * *

Grassy Plains, Western Region, Fiore 

"She's been down there for so long, are you sure you shouldn't check on her?" Lucy asked as she swung around her kusarigama, slicing away blades of grass in a futile attempt to calm her nerves.

"I'm getting a bit worried myself. It's been over three hours, Kisame..." The Kiba wielder was stopped in her speech when Samehada emerged from the depths and slithered to Kisame who had been sitting on the side of the lake.

"Gigigigigigi Gigigi!" Kisame's eyes widened in shock as he turned to Ameyuri and Lucy.

"What's wrong?! What did Samehada say?!"

"She...Erza...Erza's..." Kisame couldn't relay his message and Ameyuri and Lucy were fearing the worst only for the water of the lake to explode outwards. Everyone stared in shock as the large head of Amphilyon landed before them.

"KYAAAAAAA!" The blonde screamed loudly before her mouth began to froth and she fainted, eyes rolling up into her head. Another tower of water followed afterwards and the two sword teachers watched as the armour clad woman that was Erza Scarlet landed atop the beast's detached head with a victorious smirk. She shone with a bright light before replacing the Atlantean Armour with her Heart Kruz armour. However, though they were shocked to see Erza alive and kicking, Ameyuri and Kisame's eyes were fixated on the shining platinum blade before them.

Now that she was on the surface and her eyes no longer limited to seeing just green, she was amazed to see the blade's appearance. Erza traced her finger over the word 'Caliburn' on the hilt. The blade of Caliburn was a shining platinum, just like its hilt. Along the length of the blade was the image of a black dragon. A shining emerald lay in the centre of the hilt of the legendary sword and reflected the light of the sun brightly.

"I've done it." She muttered softly, though she said it with more disbelief than anything. "I am now the wielder of Merlin's third blade...Caliburn." Ameyuri hugged her fellow red head while Kisame ruffled the shorter girl's hair.

"You did great, Erza-chan." The shark toothed man said with pride.

"I have to get a photo of this!" Ameyuri exclaimed as she began to watch the sword. Erza laughed as she watched Ameyuri drag the still unconscious Lucy along by her leg. Erza decided to show off the sword a little and its blade caught afire.

"OH MY GOD, IT CAN CATCH ON FIRE! I'VE HEARD OF THIS ABILITY, BUT THIS IS JUST AWESOME, KYAAAAA!" Ameyuri released a fangirl-ish squeal as she hopped up and down.

* * *

Unknown Location, Eastern Mountains, Fiore 

A large wolf pack snarled dangerously at the figure that they circled, their golden eyes eying their prey with hunger. The wolves then tensed their leg muscles, preparing to pounce. One wolf then received a bark from the Alpha of the pack, ordering to strike. All the wolves leaped forth, but as they were in midair, the figure before them vanished in a blur of speed, as if he vanished into the wind.

The wolves suddenly appeared to freeze in midair before their bodies were shown to have numerous parts of their bodies having caved inwards as if struck by a powerful force. The sounds then caught up with the speed of the blows that were dealt and the echo of bones breaking filled the air. The wolves fell to the ground, bleeding heavily as they dreadfully damaged internally.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden-I'm Home)**

"Two months. That fucking Fairy Tail mage shattered my arm and I was incapacitated for two whole months." The figure spoke in a slight edge to voice, his head of spiky blonde hair blowing back softly by the wind. His blue eyes shone like the sea as they reflected the light of the sun. A laugh then met the young man's ears.

"So your arm is better I see." The deep voice chuckled. The man's blue eyes shifted upwards, his lips forming a small frown as if he were insulted.

"Of course. A regular human would have had to spend years to recover from an injury that involved shattered bones...though I feel so humiliated for being put into such a state because that human coughed blood into my eyes. However, though I had woken merely one week after the battle, these two months of rehabilitation for my arm was quite annoying."

"Oh, don't be such a whiner, Naruto. The Fairy Tail guy is dead, we left him bleeding out in the sea without his arm and leg. It would take miracles to make that guy survive what you did to him." Silence then filled the air as the Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu walked towards the edge of the mountain they were currently residing in. The blonde dragonslayer then looked down and spied a small town. Kurama followed his partner's gaze and the crimson furred Exceed gained a small smile as he pointed at the town.

"Yes, it is really there. Though you follow your Tou-san's words to the letter, he is no longer around so you don't have to listen to him anymore. You can defy him without anyone knowing and without him ever finding out." Naruto's face remained impassive before a sigh escaped his lips. A melancholy look formed on his face.

"It's been years since I've seen them. What if they have forgotten me or what if they they don't recognize me any more?" He asked. Kurama's eyes widened as he looked down at the Apocalypse Dragonslayer being so...human.

"I know you miss them, so here's the thing. I'm going to give you an ultimatum. You either go down there of your own free will or I go six tails and forcibly drag you there. Your choice?" Kurama grinned like the vulpine he could become. Naruto let out a small chuckle as his seemingly dull blue eyes regained a bit of light within them.

"Truth be told, Kurama...I would actually like that...to see them again despite it being against that overgrown garden snake's wishes."

"Then let's go." The fox dressed cat said, patting the blonde's head. "MUSH!"

"Don't push it, baka kitsune." Naruto growled as he jumped off the edge of the mountain cliff and flew towards the area. Towards Clover Town.

* * *

**(A/N: ****Thanks to Masaume X23 for helping so much with the ideas and whatnot and just sparking me with brainstorms despite my rejection of quite a few of his ideas. He was the one who suggested I make a third blade of Merlin and bring in a guardian of Caliburn like Amphilyon.  
**

**Expected Questions:  
**

**Are you running out of ideas and is why you brought in Caliburn?-No, I did not run out of ideas. Truth be told, I merely brought it a third blade of Merlin to act as a way for Erza to be able to fight more evenly with Naruto, but after much discussions with Masamune X23, I managed to spark a whole original arc of my own. Though this arc will not take place anytime soon since I have Phantom Lord, the Fighting Festival and Oracion Siete to deal with. Spoiler though, Merlin will play a big role in this made up arc of mine so he's not just a name.  
**

**Isn't Erza overpowered with giving her a third blade and such a strong armour?-Yes, but Atlantean Armour is merely for underwater combat so it's not very effective on land. As for Caliburn, well I mean come on guys, I gave Naruto Excalibur and Ascalon, Erza needs something to keep up with him if she wants to be able to fight him and provide a challenge to Naruto.  
**

**Amphilyon?-Amphilyon is a name coming from the show Beyblade, love that show. Anyway, its been modified to suit the water so its more of a giant sea serpent than a giant dragon. Pictures of what Amphilyon's design was based off of will be posted on my profile so check it out. There is an Amphilyon 1, Amphilyon 2 and an Amphilyon 3 picture. Amhilyon 1 shows how a serpent-like beast would look with a head where a tail should be to give you a guys a good picture of how it would be. Amphilyon 2 shows what colour it is. Amphilyon 3 shows the body design and structure of Amphilyon itself. So basically it's a combination of 2 and 3 with the two headed look of 1.  
**

**Ameyuri Ringo and Kisame Hoshigaki as teachers?-Zabuza's a teacher, why can't they be teachers as well? Kisame was the powerhouse teacher, showing Erza how to become strong through physical means and was how she gained her superhuman strength and speed. Ameyuri was the teacher for the more agility and dexterity based skills. Together, due to their ability to wield any type of weapon imaginable, they were able to teach Erza to use all the weapons she had at her disposal in her Requip pocket dimension. Also, they are very proficient in Silent Killing Technique just like Zabuza. Erza knows it, but not to the same extent as Naruto since Naruto had four years to train in it while Erza had merely has a few months under her belt so she's still just a novice at the Art of Silent Killing.  
**

**Can Zabuza do the same as Ameyuri and Kisame?-Yes, Zabuza is also a proficient user of numerous types of weaponry, but the Kubikiribocho is his forte.  
**

**Erza killing?-Screw her non-killing philosophy. I'm having her kill and you guys cant do shit to stop me though of course I need to keep her in character so she'll only kill when necessary.  
**

**Lucy?-As explained in the chapter, for those of you who didn't understand, the reason I changed Lucy's weapon is because like had Ameyuri say, Lucy's not a true close combat fighter and so not a sword user which requires great amount of close up fighting. She deals with mid-range to long range and rarely uses close combat if not at all. So I decided to take advantage of that, as well as imrpove her ability to use close combat and taught her to use a weapon that utilized both the long range (the chain) and the close range (the scythe part). Also due to her learning jojutsu to learn stances of the kusarigama style, she is now also proficient in fighting with a short staff and knows a decent amount of melee fighting combinations.  
**

******Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it so I hope none of you are too negative about Naruto showing that bit of humanity now that he's awake and kicking. Yes, he has returned to Clover Town so yes, he will see his beloved childhood friends, though the reactions to his return will be varied and will not be revealed until chapter 21. Also remember that in addition to making chapters, I will be trying to do some artwork with respect to each chapter. So please bear with me when it takes a bit longer to update.  
**

******Merry Christmas to you all and to all a non-end of the world. Can't believe some people would actually believe that. ********Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**  



	21. Chapter 21:Humanity

Dragonslayer

Chapter 21: Humanity

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

_**Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.**_

Clover Town, Fiore, Year-X784 

The sun shone brilliantly in the expanse of blue that was the sky, casting its golden rays down upon the populated town of Clover. The buildings were the same, the people were the same...nothing had changed. This would be considered a good thing in the minds of the two travelers that entered the town. The smells of the forest that wafted down from the nearby mountains mixed in with the air of the town and made the two bask in the afterglow of nostalgia.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Wizard Saints Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, adopted son of Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and, secretly, the SS-Class criminal known as the Ogonno Fuujin, along with Kurama, Exceed of Edolas and, secretly, the SS-Class criminal known as the Onibi Myobu, walked past the people and buildings. Blue and red orbs scanned the area as they passed through and Naruto's normally neutral face, seemed to brighten and his lips strained as he finally formed the hidden smirk he had wanted to make.

Kurama laughed atop Naruto's head and patted the blonde's skull. "Seems like someone got happy, quickly." He commented. Naruto's slitted blue eyes glanced upwards at the fox costumed feline and he growled.

"I deny all claims to feeling petty emotions. I have released all emotional and sentimental attachment to this place and there is nothing here that can revert me back to...OOOOO RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed as he sped forth and stopped straight in front of a ramen shop. Kurama sweatdropped at the blonde's personality switch.

'Well...that degenerated quickly.' He thought. He looked through the glass window of the shop and suddenly he noticed Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down. Following the blue eyed dragonslayer's gaze, Kurama's crimson orbs widened as well as he spotted the object that Naruto focused on.

She had long brown hair, but it was tied back into a short ponytail and the majority of what would be visible from a frontal point of view was obscured by the cream coloured cloth she wore over it. Her skin was a lovely tan colour and her chocolate brown eyes shone with life. She wore a long sleeved, cream coloured top and pants and had a white apron tied around her waist. Though her clothing was rather baggy, it did little to hide the hourglass figure she was sporting.

"Well, she's certainly grown up hasn't she?" Kurama commented with a chuckle. He received no response however as Naruto, as if caught in a trance, looked in awe at the woman he called his nee-chan. Ayame Ichiraku had grown up indeed. The blonde slowly walked towards the door of the ramen restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen, formerly known as Teuichi's Ramen. The door opened and Naruto looked around for a short while as he took in the sights and sounds of the quaint building.

Everything was exactly as it used to be. There were a few tables here and there, varying in size so as to accommodate for small to large parties. There was a sort of bar-like area as well, the place where Naruto had sat when he first came to the ramen making joint when he was six. His eyes widened when he noticed that the seat was actually open. Kurama moved to Naruto's lap as the blonde sat down on the bar stool.

Ayame had her back turned to the pair as she washed a few ramen bowls and Teuichi, the old ramen chef himself, was busy cooking the noodles and heating the broth. The old ramen chef was shown to look the same, though the increased amount of wrinkles on his face showed that time was not his friend. Aging seven years did not help the old man in terms of his age, but the man was cooking like he never aged a day, flipping cutlery and tossing bowls at Ayame with unseen accuracy and precision.

"One pork ramen, please." Naruto spoke. Ayame nodded, not looking behind her as she quickly picked up one of the already prepared bowls of pork ramen and rested it down in front of Naruto with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy your meal." She spoke with her ever present tone of respect and kindness that she always showed to customers. Naruto nodded as he saw Ayame turn her back to him once more and he couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt.

"So she didn't recognize me after all." He sighed as he broke apart the chopsticks that were rested atop the bowl. "But I guess I cannot blame her. I have been gone for seven years in her time."

"Don't let it get to you, kit. She's working so she obviously can't spend too much time focusing on your appearance" The red eyed Exceed said to the Apocalypse Dragonslayer as he pointed to the brown haired girl. True, Ayame was furiously washing ramen bowls that were recently picked up as well as speeding in and out from behind the counter to deliver ordered meals.

The blonde dragonslayer did not respond and glanced down at the bowl of steaming hot noodles and broth before him. He snapped apart his chopsticks and he chuckled as he remembered the first time he used chopsticks. He thought it was accidental when the chopsticks broke apart only to be told that they were supposed to that by Ayame.

"Itadakimasu." He muttered before picking up a few noodles, a piece of egg and a single pork cutlet that were soaked in the broth. His dragonslayer senses were assaulted by the combination of smells and his nose felt as if it had died and gone to heaven.

"As usual, no one can compare to Ji-chan's ramen." The spiky haired blonde dug into his meal. Unlike the times in his youth, the blonde chose to savour the bowl of ramen before him and did not finish until a few minutes had passed.

"You slow down or what, kit? Normally you'd be able to down that thing in thirty seconds...twenty if you were trying." Kurama chuckled. Naruto slurped up the broth as he tilted the bowl to his lips and let out a sigh of content.

"And let my first bowl of ramen upon coming back end so quickly? I think not, Kurama." Naruto said. Naruto looked down at the ramen bowl and his lips tugged harshly as he tried to resist the urge to perform the facial expression, but he was denied that pleasure. The trademark foxy grin that he wore in his childhood broke out and his sharper than usual canines were visible to all.

Kurama looked at the blonde he called his partner and, not in public, friend. Though Naruto's eyes were a bright cerulean, they lacked the shine of emotion they used to have when he left the company of the humans he called nakama, such as Haku and Zabuza when he was sixteen. As a result, Kurama always used to comment that Naruto's eyes were always dull on the inside, no matter how bright they appeared to be. Of course, Naruto never really cared or paid attention to the feline's comments. However, looking at the young man now, Kurama could only laugh as he saw Naruto's eyes regain that shine of youth, his irises seeming to sparkle like sapphires. Having his humanity stripped from him at the physical age of thirteen, Naruto had been forcibly matured into his draconian nature and thus, his humanity was nothing more than a teenager. Thus, Kurama could only say that Naruto was truly a child at heart, no matter how he saw it.

The Exceed watched as Naruto then took a deep breath. Kurama watched with amusement as he quickly reclaimed his spot atop Naruto's head.

"OI JI-CHAAAN! GET ME ANOTHER RAMEN HERE!" He bellowed. The entire restaurant went silent as they watched the blonde with looks that showed if they wondered if the blonde was crazy. However, Ayame and Teuichi had different reactions. Teuichi turned with a furious look on his face, while Ayame had faced the source of the voice and immediately fell into a seemingly hypnotic trance, unmoving and her eyes unblinking.

"OI, WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?! I'M NOT THAT OLD AND I'M...I'M...I'm uh..." Teuichi fell silent. Both Ichiraku members froze as they looked at the source of the voice. Teuichi and Ayame stared at the spiky haired blonde who was currently wearing a confident smirk on his face and the kitsune costumed cat atop his head who grinned like a certain Cheshire cat from Wonderland.

"No...it can't be..." Ayame whispered and the bowl in her hands was lost from her lack of grip and it fell to the ground, but the sound of ceramic shattering on the wooden floor was not heard as a soft gust of wind flowed through the ramen shop and Naruto appeared in front of his brown haired friend with a toothy grin now present on his face.

"Oi, you nearly dropped this. Are you gonna really getting too old to handle holding up simple bowls in your hands? I bet Ji-chan could do it...neh, Ayame nee-chan?" Naruto said, his blue eyes glowing with mischief as he rested the bowl atop the counter. Ayame's breath hitched as she reached over to the whisker marked blonde and touched his cheek, hesitant in doing so.

"You're real?" She seemed to ask herself rather than the person in front of her. "You're real, so that means I'm not dreaming."

"I find it rather illogical to find that when reality is standing in your face that humans tend to refer to the situation being a dream." Naruto said with a confused tilt of his head

"Naruto-kun...is that...?" The older Ichiraku's voice question was never completed as he continued to stare in shock at the young man before him and his daughter.

"It's me. I'm really back...Ji-chan...Ayame nee-chan." Ayame's form trembled, her eyes hidden by the shadows of her hair and Naruto gained a confused look.

"Oi, Ayame. You gonna cry or something?" Kurama asked. Ayame's head snapped up and revealed her brown eyes were in fact lined with tears.

"Kurama too?" The feline grinned widely and nodded. After a small moment of her brain finally convincing her the situation before her was in fact real, Ayame leaped at Naruto and embraced the much taller boy in her arms.

"NARUTO-KUN...KURAMA!" She wrapped the two in as tight a hug as she could manage. Naruto's eyes widened and he flinched, his muscles contracting as he felt the woman's arms snake around his body, binding his arms to his sides. Naruto had willingly suppressed the urge to strike at Ayame when she had leaped at jumped atop Ayame's head and purred like the Exceed he was and licked the side of her face like a normal cat would do.

'A...hug?' Naruto thought. It had been years since he had acquired physical contact in the form of affection. The most recent form of physical contact he ever had was the punch to the chest from Gildarts Clive. 'She's...hugging me?' He then looked to see Ayame was now crying, tears of joy spilling from her eyes before planting her face back in Naruto's chest. The blonde dragonslayer felt his undershirt become wet from her tears.

"Naruto-kun, I thought we'd never see you again after you left all those years ago. I'm so glad you're back." She said, her voice slightly distorted due to the sobs she was holding back. Teuichi wiped away the stray tears that escaped his eyes. Ayame took a step back as her father walked towards the towering blonde.

"You've certainly grown up, Naruto. You're much taller now." He chuckled.

"Six feet and two inches, and I'm only twenty years old, Ji-chan. Tell people that ramen stunts growth to shove it." He joked. The three reunited humans and one Exceed laughed before it fell silent. Teuichi and Ayame gave Naruto a look of nostalgia and they hugged him once before letting go. "

It's so good to see you again." Naruto nodded and he clasped Teuichi's outstretched hand. "Firm grip too. You've really become a strong man haven't you?"

"I pride myself on my strength, Ji-chan." Naruto said with a tone of pride in his voice. Teuichi then looked at the clock on the wall of the restaurant and saw that it was about half an hour past noon, 12:30. He glanced around the ramen shop and saw that there wasn't many people left in the shop. Though, the customers were quick to catch the ramen chef's gaze and saw the look he was giving them when he saw that they were staring at the three of them.

Naruto was then gifted to a few free helpings of ramen, and by a few, that classified in the numbers that excelled beyond fifty.

"Even after so many years, you really haven't changed in terms of your stomach have you?"

"Ji-chan, I could eat one hundred of these and still come out looking like I am now. My metabolism is something people could only dream of having." Naruto stuck out his tongue playfully at the two Ichirakus. After downing the ramen bowls, Naruto created a few hand motions and a magic seal sprung up where his hands lay as he performed **Seal Magic: Pocket Dimension.** He opened the dimension and took out a small bag made of brown leather and removed a few of the gems he kept in the storage. Two sapphires, a ruby and a five pieces of silver.

As Naruto placed the bag back in the pocket dimension, he closed it and looked to see Teuichi and Ayame were staring at him in shock.

"Naruto-kun, I know you used to do magic when you were younger, but I thought you were a wind mage."

"One does not limit themselves to what they know, instead they must expand their repertoire and venture into the areas that which they do not know. I have followed that principle and thus I have expanded my usage of magic." Naruto explained. He then grabbed Teuichi's wrist and opened out his palm before resting the chosen precious stones and metals in it.

"That should cover it."

"More than enough. You know Naruto-kun, you don't have to pay...we are more than happy to treat you and Kurama to a free meal, to celebrate your return home." Ayame smiled at the blonde boy. Naruto's and Kurama's eyes widened at that.

"Home." The word rolled off their tongues as they said it. The Exceed and dragonslayer glanced at one another before turning as Teuichi laughed. He placed the payment back in Naruto's hands.

"Ayame-chan is right, Naruto. You have no need to pay..." He then snatched up the single ruby and pocketed it, "Though I'm going to need to pay my taxes, so I'll be keeping this one." His actions causing Naruto, Kurama and Ayame to sweatdrop.

"You're a hypocritical old man, you know that? Not to mention you serve this horrible piece of food. Ramen can kill you." Kurama deadpanned. Teuichi's eyes hardened as he picked up his spatula and slapped it against his hand.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened when you insulted my ramen?" The elder Ichiraku asked with a eerily sweet tone. Kurama's eyes widened as he ducked behind the blonde dragonslayer.

"NO, NOT THE SPATULA...ANYTHING BUT THE SPATULA!" Kurama exclaimed, peeking at the two ramen chefs. Teuichi chuckled as he rested the spatula down only to pick it back up quickly and jab it in Kurama's direction. The cat yowled and comically shot up to the ceiling and stuck upside down by his claws, fur and tail standing vertically upright through his fox themed costume and eyes shut tightly out of fear and surprise.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Exceed. Said Exceed caught the blue eyed blonde's gaze and saw the hidden smirk on his neutral face.

'Oh no.' Kurama thought.

'Blackmail material you mangy feline.' Naruto grinned mischievously at the red furred cat. Naruto stood up as he opened the pocket dimension and put away his payment as Kurama flew down from his perch on the ceiling.

"Very well, but if you will not accept payment in currency...then at least allow me to pay you back in terms of labour. I cannot let such hospitality go without repaying you both."

"Naruto, you don't have to do..." Ayame stopped when she saw Naruto's soft gaze, his dull blue eyes seeming to gain back their sapphire glow.

"Please, Ayame nee-chan, Ji-chan...it's the least I can do for all you've done for me. And I don't mean the ramen alone." Naruto then rolled back the sleeves of his undershirt and cloak and helped to quickly clean up the dishes that were in need of being washed and cleaned. After he did that, Kurama aided in drying them by placing his paws on the bowls so as to expel heat from them and evaporate the water. Once the ramen bowls were all cleaned, Naruto took his seat once more as Ayame and Teuichi leaned up against the wooden counter-top.

"So, Naruto my boy...when did you and this mangy furball get back?" Teuichi asked as he patted Kurama on the head. The fire manipulating cat hissed at the old man before crossing his forearms and pouted cutely like any two foot tall walking cat in a costume could.

"We arrived just a while ago, earlier today."

"What have you two been up to? I hope you weren't getting into any trouble. I don't want my little otouto bothering anyone." Ayame said with a smile, patting the blonde's head. Naruto and Kurama looked at one another, sweatdropping.

'We have to lie already?! That was fast.' Kurama thought.

"We just traveled." They responded simultaneously. They weren't lying...much. They just became ambiguous in their response. Naruto and Kurama explained of their travels to the other parts of Fiore, to Oshibana Town, Onibus Town, Tully Village and Freesia Town. Though they were both careful to lie expertly so as to cover the fact that they were actually labelled as SS-Class criminals by the Magic Council and what they had done, merely stating they had visited those towns as mere tourists.

"Do you plan on joining a guild, Naruto? I heard there are a few good ones around Fiore." Teuichi asked. Naruto's and Kurama's eyes hardened for a brief moment, but he hid it as his gaze returned to an indifferent one.

"We prefer to be independent. We do not wish to be a part of those little clubhouses. Too many restrictions." Kurama answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well you and Naruto were always free spirits." Ayame giggled as she ruffled the taller boy's head of hair.

"So what types of magic do you use then? I remember when we were younger, when we first met...you were shown to be only capable of using **Wind Magic, Fuuton, **I think is what you called it." Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. **Fuuton, Seal Magic **and **Energy Make**." He said as he counted raised three fingers. "Yes, I am a badass. Bow to my badassary, mortals." Naruto spoke as his chest swelled with mock pride. Ayame and Teuichi laughed at the blonde man before them. As a period of silence washed over the four, Ayame's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Something bothering you, nee-chan?" Naruto asked with a childish tilt of his head. Ayame shook her head.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you came to see us first or if you had went to see the others before coming here." She replied. Naruto looked at the brown haired girl before looking down at the floor with a frown.

"Are...Are they still here in Clover Town?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Ayame ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Of course. Though, you'll be surprised to see how much they've changed Naruto-kun. Do you want me to take you to them, it's been seven years after all and you may need an escort." She joked.

"Pfft. I'm a grown ass man, Ayane nee-chan. I don't need an escort." He said sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. Kurama sweatdropped at his dragonslayer partner.

"Grown ass man, my ass. You should see how childish you are, brat."

"I can kill you just as easily as I've k-" Naruto paused in his speech, noting that he almost let slip that he killed people. He then snarled at Kurama, his dragon persona surfacing once more, "Just watch your tongue, cat before I pull out of your throat." He then felt movement towards him and he quickly yanked at the assaulting object and aimed his claws to shred it, only to paused when he saw it was just Ayame about to pat his face. His eyes widened and he quickly fought back the adrenalin rushing through his blood before shaking his head.

"Are you alright, otouto?" Ayame asked, concerned for her little brother figure's well being. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just...sorry...I didn't hurt you did I?" Naruto asked. Ayame held her wrist when the whisker cheeked dragonslayer released it.

"Tou-san was right when he said you had a firm grip, Naruto-kun. It's alright though, but it's good to see you have such quick reflexes. You really have become a strong young man, Naruto-kun." She complimented him. Brown eyes played tricks on her as she stared at a six year old Naruto who was fussing about his first time eating ramen, only to blink and suddenly see the broad shouldered, tall man sitting before her. The blonde's pride grew at that, but he then winced as he felt his cheek being harshly pinched.

"But no matter how big you get, you're still my surrogate otouto. Now come on, I'll take you to the others." Ayame said as she walked out from behind the counter and grabbed Naruto's hand. The taller human was forcibly pulled from his seat before Ayame turned and waved to her father.

"I'll be back, Tou-san."

"No trouble, Ayame-chan. Just make sure to keep an eye on the boy. Kurama, make sure Ayame stays out of trouble...I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You're telling me." Kurama mumbled. He spent ninety years in a pocket dimension and now seven years in Earthland time. That's accumulated addition of ninety-seven years to his original age which was...Kurama's face scrunched up in thought as he scratched his head with a claw. 'I completely forgot how old I am. I know I'm well past four hundred years seeing as how I was born in Edolas long before Faust was king. Ah, never mind.' He scrapped the thought before sprouting his feathered wings via **Aera Magic,** and flew after Naruto and Ayame.

* * *

Streets of Clover Town, Fiore 

"Hahahaha, really?! Kurama, you got your ass kicked by a squirrel?!" Ayame roared with laughter. Kurama hissed like the feline he was and turned away with a look of embarrassment.

"I didn't get my ass kicked by a squirrel. The thing just ran away and I just happened to wander back into the forest where the entire clan was. Damn acorns hurt like a bitch." Kurama whined as he nursed the invisible bumps on his head. Ayame's laughter increased as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh dear Kami! You guys sounded like you had a lot of fun when you guys left. So, Kurama, Naruto-kun...did you meet any interesting people when you guys traveled through Fiore?"

"Well...we met quite a few people." The Exceed replied. Images of Zabuza and the other Dragonslayers and Exceed they met went through their minds. Ayame was about to ask about those people when froze up. A slapping sound met Naruto's and Kurama's enhanced hearing as they looked to see Ayame clutching her rear.

"Still sexy as ever, Ayame-chan!" The male said as he walked past the three. Naruto's eyes flickered to their shining white and his sharpened canines bared. He walked up to the man that dared to assault his sister figure, the man's back turned. Naruto reached out and his firm grip held fast on the man's shoulder before he was spun around.

"OI, WHAT THE FUCK?!" The man spoke. Naruto snarled as his fierce gaze bore into the man's soul, silencing him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He roared.

"Don't touch me you little brat." The older man said. The man had dark brown hair and a bit of facial hair growing around his face. He was dressed in some rather fancy clothing consisting of a purple dress shirt, black pants and some leather shoes. A gold watch was worn on his wrist. The man's dark coloured eyes met Naruto's own cerulean ones with defiance. The man continued to stare at the blonde mage and suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized something familiar about him.

"You...there's something familiar about you." Ayame was about to intervene so as to pull Naruto away from the man he currently had a grip on, only for Naruto grab Ayame's wrist and push her gently back before gripping the man's collar that much harder.

"YOU!"

"What the...who are..." The man was silenced as Naruto reared back his fist and punched the man hard in the face sending him straight into the ground. A powerful burst of pain racked through the man's body as he was left an imprint from the force with which he was struck with. He was about to rise up, only to have Naruto's boot slam down on top of his chest.

"I remember you, you little fucker. You're that Roy bastard that Ayame nee-chan wouldn't go out with and then you tried to beat me up before getting your ass kicked by me to vent. A task which you failed to carry out miserably." Naruto growled.

"Wait...you're that little brat from before?! YOU..." The man, now identified as Roy, didn't get to finish his outburst as Naruto overpowered him, both verbally and physically as the son of two Wizard Saints pushed his boot further down upon the man's chest, making it harder for him to breathe.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH AYAME NEE-CHAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto roared as the wind picked up around him, his eyes blazing with fury. Naruto held up his hand and it began to glow blue as the core of a **Rasengan **began to take shape, but it quickly dispersed as his wrist was grabbed by the daughter of Teuichi and she looked at him with a look he had seen only when she disapproved of something he did.

He didn't like that look.

Naruto's gaze broke down and he released a sigh as the magic power he released calmed down. He took a deep breath before snapping his head back to Roy as he tried to pry Naruto's boot off of his chest.

"I'm no stranger to your type...human." Naruto whispered loud enough for only Roy to hear. "Do anything as idiotic as this ever again and you will find your body broken. You're lucky I'm in front of nee-chan else your head would be detached from your body." Naruto then stood back to his full height and took his boot off of Ayame's assailant before turning away and walking away with Ayame and Kurama on either side of him.

Roy groaned as he rose up from his imprint in the ground, gripping his paining back, but suddenly he felt a powerful force crash into him sending him skidding along the road and dirtying his clothes, ripping it in some places. He quickly snapped his head back and looked to see Naruto glancing back at him, a hand raised as he flipped him the bird. Roy's growl was halted in his throat and he gulped it back down as he saw Naruto's eyes change from blue to startling white. Roy quickly scrambled to his feet and took off. Bad enough he was beaten by the blonde when he was only six years old. Now that he was older and noticeably stronger, well let's just say Roy liked his body intact.

"That bastard, I swear if I see him again I'll..." The blonde paused as he felt Ayame grab his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's okay, alright. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I don't need protecting, after all I'm supposed to be the older sibling in this relationship we have, neh?" She joked. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the brown haired girl, but he nodded.

"Fine, but next time he does anything like that I'm going to send Kurama to burn his flesh and bones to ash." He growled. Kurama nodded and backed up his partner's statement with a wisp of flame bursting forth from his paws. Ayame frowned as she noted the murderous looks on both males' faces before sighing as she slapped them both upside the head.

"What was that for?" They whined as they rubbed the assaulted parts of their skulls. Ayame put her hands on her hips and glared at the two menacingly.

"I don't like it when you two show such angry looks on your faces. Though your anger is understandable, like I said, I can take care of myself, Naruto-kun, Kurama. So the next time you show such looks again, I'm going to slap you again. Understood?" Naruto and Kurama flinched in when Ayame raised her hand.

"Understood?" She stated once more. The two SS-Class criminals nodded.

"Yes, Ayame-sama." They bowed to the female. The violent female ramen chef nodded before turning around.

"Good. Now come on, we have to get going."

"Oh, by the way, who are we going to see?" Kurama asked. Ayame smiled as she glanced back the two.

"For nostalgia's sake, I'll be taking you to see the others in the order you met them when you first came when you were six years old, Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan it is then." Naruto and Kurama spoke simultaneously. They followed Ayame through the streets of Clover Town before stopping at a three story building that was painted a dark shade of red with pink sakura blossom trees on either side of the entrance door. Above the door was a sign that said 'HARUNO'S'. It was straightforward, unlike certain stores that made up weird names for their brands, like a certain one in Oshibana Town that was called Lacy's. There was no one in the store called Lacy and the store's initial manager wasn't named Lacy either so the name made no sense to Naruto and Kurama.

Naruto, Ayame and Kurama entered through the main entrance and Naruto and Kurama released a duo of low whistles as they noticed just how large the building itself had gotten interior-wise. When Naruto was younger, the store was only two floors, one for the selling of clothing and the other was the living quarters for Sakura's parents and Sakura herself. Now though, it was revealed that the store was worthy of holding three stories as whole, large floors as revealed by the stariway that led to the upper levels were dedicated only to clothing.

Numerous amounts of people were scattered throughout the store, looking at clothes, buying clothes, navigating through the clothing aisles and there were even a few children who were hiding in the clothing racks as they played hide-and-seek. Childhood sure was a fun time. The sound of footsteps then reached Naruto's ears and he turned to see a five foot tall woman with long pink hair that reached to her midback. There were also single strands of silver scattered throughout her locks showing that she was not as old as she seemed. She had bright emerald green eyes and her skin was a light shade of peach. She wore a sleeveless red top with a white circle on the back of it and had on a pair of baggy black pants and black sandals. A tag on her left breast read _Manager. _

The woman smiled as she pushed back a few locks of hair behind her ears.

"Hello." She greeted him with a friendly wave. "I'm Seiko Haruno, manager of the establishment. How may I help you today, young man?" She asked politely. Naruto's blue eyes widened when he saw the woman who looked no older than thirty five (she was supposed to be forty-nine by his calculations).

"Seiko-san? Is that really you? Your hair shows time was not your friend, but your physical appearance denies that claim." Naruto stated with a shocked look on his face.

"Damn girl. You're workin' it." Kurama said as he slapped himself with a paw to make sure the woman he was seeing before him was real. Seiko's head tilted in confusion.

"While I am flattered by your compliments, I'm afraid I do not know you. Forgive me, I am not good with remembering faces. Should I know you?" She asked. Kurama and Naruto frowned deeply as the words of her not remembering them caused a small pang of hurt to form in their chests.

'What is this feeling? Why do I feel so...hurt by Seiko-san not remembering me? No, dragons do not let emotions burden them, but still...I...I can't help but feel.' Seiko gave a small apology however, she looked at Kurama and her eyes widened as she looked like something had been thrown at her and nailed her dead in the face. "Wait, you're a talking cat...with wings. I only know one member of that species and he looked just like you...but it's not possible."

"Oh it's them alright, Seiko-san." Ayame said as she stepped out from behind Naruto's taller frame. Seiko's eyes remained wide as she saw the old ramen chef's daughter.

"Ayame-chan. Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. I could pinch you to confirm it."

"No, no need." She raised her hand before touching Kurama's costumed head. She then scratched behind his ears causing the red eyed feline to purr in ecstasy. "Kurama, is that really you?" Seiko asked. The Exceed nodded.

"Do you know any other sexy talking cat like me?" Kurama smirked. Seiko laughed at the kitsune costumed feline before shaking her head and hugging the feline into her chest, not that said feline was complaining.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you and...wait, but if you're here then that means that you're-" She paused in her sentence when she looked up at the 6'2 tall blonde man before her. The physically twenty year old man's sapphire orbs stared down into her emerald ones and she reached a hand out and stroked the whisker marks on his cheeks. Feeling warm flesh, she concluded that this was no apparition brought about by senility, she wasn't even at the age where senility would occur anyway.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

She then looked down from his face to his chest where the golden flame necklace she gave him for his twelfth birthday hung. Her eyes lined with more tears, but she held them back. Her hand covered her mouth as she did a sharp intake of breath.

"Seiko-san, a pleasure to see you again." He gave a small bow before breaking out into a large foxy grin. "Do you remember me now?" A rapid nod was his response before the pink haired woman slammed into him as she took him into an embrace alongside the Exceed. The blonde dragonslayer and red furred Exceed chuckled as they patted Seiko on the head.

"I can't believe it's really you two." She smiled as twin streams of tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, I would suggest you believe it Seiko-san. Kurama and I are really standing here."

"Oh, my boy you look so grown up." She smiled as she let go of the two. "Kurama, you look much more fluffy, I just want to stroke you all day." She gushed.  
The Exceed was tempted to say 'that's what she said', but he refrained from doing so as it would ruin the mood.

"Thank you, Seiko-san. As I have said beforehand, you have aged rather gracefully it appears. Forty-nine years old and still looking so young." Seiko blushed at the compliment.

"Naruto-kun, please." She giggled. She then looked the boy up and down before nodding in approval. "You seemed to have really grown taller. You look so strong too, I bet you are a real heart breaker. So, how many girls have you bedded?" She waggled her eyebrows. Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed furiously causing a laugh to erupt from Ayame, Seiko and Kurama by his flustered appearance.

"Wh-Wh-What?! Seiko-san!" He exclaimed, pouting like a child. "Ayame nee-chan, Seiko-san is teasing me...make her stop." He said. Ayame let loose a giggle as she noticed the amusement in Naruto's eyes as he pointed at the pink haired woman.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you really are a child at heart it seems." The Sakura's mother chuckled. "So, when did you two get back?" She asked, glancing between the dragonslayer and Exceed.

"Just today." They answered simultaneously.

"They stopped by Tou-san and I for some ramen before I offered to take them to see the others, you included." Ayame added.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well, I found out I'm a mage." Naruto spoke as he released a soft gust of wind in Seiko's face causing her hair to blow back. "So I made myself into a wandering mage and Kurama has been keeping me out of trouble." He joked.

"Trouble find him it seems." The kitsune costumed Exceed commented. Naruto then glanced around the shop and looked down at Seiko.

"So it seems your business is booming. The increase in size of the store shows that." The green eyed woman nodded.

"Yes, it has. Plus with the help from your rather generous payments all those years ago, I was able to gain the funds needed to expand. Plus I was able to move out of the shop and buy a much larger house for myself here in Clover Town, so that means I have three floors for selling clothes. Speaking of clothes though..." She looked at Naruto's own and gave a look of approval, but still shook her head. "While your clothes are nice looking, why don't I fix you up with something else, hmm? Think of it as a welcome back present." Seiko said with a motherly smile. Naruto chuckled as he glanced at his current wear.

"I would be honoured, but first I want to check on the others. Sakura isn't here so where is she?" Naruto asked. Seiko nodded as she made a mental note to get Naruto some new clothes.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't have come here just to see an old goat like me. Sakura-chan doesn't live with me because she decided to be independent once she turned eighteen. She didn't want to work here in the store anyway because she said she didn't want to be cooped up in here all the time." The elder Haruno spoke. Naruto and Kurama then tilted their heads in confusion at that statement.

"So, where is she then?" The two asked.

* * *

Hospital, Clover Town, Fiore 

"Alright, now we make a small incision by posterior vena cava. That's where the the majority of the cholesterol is blocking the flow to his heart."

"Yes, sempai." The surgeon picked up a scalpel and made a thin incision at the lower left vein which carried deoxygenated blood back to the heart. However, rather than just blood, there was also some disgusting yellow coloured substance, dyed crimson due to the blood coating it. He then parted the opened and made it a bit wider using the scalpel as well as using a pair of tweezers to pull back the other end of the incision.

"Alright, remove the cholesterol blockages. Geez, this is disgusting. This guy must eat so much junk food, I mean he's practically bleeding more cholesterol than actual blood right now." The rookie surgeon commented as his fellow surgeons aided in removing.

"Don't complain so much." The head of the current surgery operation scolded the rookie. "Keep your mind focused on the task at hand. Any slip up and you'd have this man's death on your hands because you might spread apart the incision too far or cut the vena cava even deeper and have him bleed out."

"My apologies sempai." The rookie apologized. After removing the large amount of solid cholesterol from the patient's posterior vena cava, the sempai of the rookie surgeons nodded.

"Well done. Next time I will show you all how to sew the incisions close, but for now let me do it, you are welcome to watch." The rookies nodded as they watched their sempai pick up a needle and thread and began to easily sew the incision shut. "You must make sure not to pierce into the flesh you need to close, too deeply else you may end up hitting something important. Also, when doing this part of the surgery be sure to do it carefully, yet quickly. You may be able to do this with more experience, but as of right now, slow and steady would have to be your best bet."

"Yes, sempai." The other surgeons nodded before they were dismissed. The rookies then all left the room as their sempai was going to sew the man's chest cavity shut once more. They all removed their gloves, masks and caps and rested them in the area of the room where the dirty, bloodied surgeon equipment were to be cleansed or thrown out.

"God, that was disgusting. To think we have to do this for three more years." Godou said. Godou was a twenty year old young man with spiky black hair and black eyes. He had an angular face and had a rather thin physique.

"Hey, calm down Godou. We only have to do a set amount of practical surgeries anyway. I still have to do some LPs (Lumbar Punctures), I really need to get those out of the way. However, every single other rookie like us is always butting in and taking another patient away so I can never finish them." Erica said. Erica was a girl who was the same age as her three other friends who attended the medical academy of Clover Town with her, twenty years old, with slightly curly blonde hair and deep red eyes. She had a voluptuous figure with C-cup breasts and like her fellow rookie medicinal learners, she was garbed in the blue top and pants associated with those who had just come from the O.R.(Operating Room)

"Well why don't you just try to get those patients faster, Erica?" Franky asked. Franky was a rather muscular young man, but despite his large frame he was actually very nimble with his fingers. He had straight, dark brown hair that was was long enough to be tied back into a ponytail. He had gray coloured eyes and had a silver chain with a cross worn around his neck.

"Because, Franky, I'm too busy trying to finish all the other parts of my practicals. I have three more lobotomies, five more prosthetic replacement experiments, not to mention we have these practical surgeries too." Erica said to Franky.

Godou scratched his head as he watched Franky and Erica continue to argue before turning to the fourth member of their little posse. "Oi, Sakura-san what else do you have to do?"

The twenty year old girl had pink hair that stopped just below her shoulders with a red hairband, that was previously tied around her right bicep for situations such as surgery practicals, wrapped around the middle of her hair. She had deep pools of emerald for eyes and had a round face. Her body had matured giving her rather decent curves and B-cup breasts. Sakura Haruno's slightly pale skin gave off a slight glow due to the bright lights of the hospital she and her friends were currently in.

"Well, I'm pretty much in the same boat as Erica-san, still have some lumbar punctures to do and a few other things." She responded with a nervous laugh.

"Oh come on, Sakura-san. You're like a theoretical genius and you're like way more gifted in the medical field than even some of the veteran doctors here." Sakura waved her hand at Godou's praise.

"Oh please I'm not that..."

"Save the non-vanity act, Sakura-chan. We all know you're like the top of the class. You're gonna go places, girl." Erica said as she draped her arm around the rosette. "And we're gonna go with you. I mean who else is gonna give me my insanity meds when I'm not busy trying to keep these two bozos from killing someone?" She joked.

"OI!" Franky and Godou exclaimed, "I RESENT THAT!"

Sakura laughed as she and her friends walked through the hallways before turning the corner. However, as they were busy talking about how the brain's neurological functions allowed it to generate the act of REM sleep, a young woman dressed in a nurse's outfit came running up to them.

"Excuse me, but is one of you Sakura Haruno?" The nurse asked. The four raised their eyebrows in curiosity, but Sakura answered as she identified herself.

"Why?" She asked. "Is it because of someone sneaking into the hospital to get their practicals done earlier, it wasn't me I tell you! I HAVE PROOF SHANNARO!" She yelled as her 'Inner Sakura', as people liked to call it, was slightly let loose. The nurse and Sakura's three friends sweatdropped at her, but the nurse shook her head.

"No, it's just that someone is here to see you. He says he wanted to meet with you urgently."

"Who's he?" The four young doctors in-training asked. The nurse stepped aside and gestured down the hallways which led to the entrance of the hospital.

"The blonde boy. The one sitting with the cat and the pretty brown haired girl." She smiled before walking off. "Don't be a stranger, he's a cute one." She teased Sakura before walking off. Sakura blushed lightly at that as her eyes zoned in on the blonde that was sitting down in the waiting area near the entrance, petting what looked like a red furred cat.

"Oooo, he is cute. I didn't know you had an admirer Sakura-chan. Don't worry, we won't bother you, but in case he isn't interested in you...give me a holler you hear." Erica winked before pushing Sakura forward and then dragging Godou and Franky off with her to who knows where in the hospital. Sakura sweatdropped at her blonde friend. She then walked off towards the other blonde that supposedly waiting for her.

As she got closer, her eyes glanced over the sitting young man. He was most likely taller than how he looked, a common trait with all people who tended to sit down, and had spiky blonde hair that looked like it could never be tamed no matter how much you combed it. His eyes were a startling blue colour, cerulean or sapphire, she couldn't tell. He wore a black undershirt with what looked like part of a golden spiral patterned on the stomach area, but it was blocked off mostly by the black cloak he wore over it. A pair of black pants and boots completed the image. Though what confused her the most was that listen golden shine near his chest.

'Most likely the charm on a necklace.' She assumed. She then stopped in front of the blonde man and noticed that the brown haired girl was Ayame.

"Ayame-chan? What are you doing here?" She asked. Ayame smiled before gesturing to the blonde and the cat in his lap.

"I'm here to have an old friend visit you." She replied vaguely. Sakura raised an eyebrow and her green eyes washed over the blonde before her again, only to shift upwards as he rose upwards. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized how much he towered over her. He was obviously over six feet tall. He could practically eat soup off of her head.

Her eyes then narrowed as an aura of familiarity seemed to come from the young man before her. "You seem familiar. Hmmm blonde hair, blue eyes...whisker marked cheeks. Fox costume wearing cat with red fur and red eyes. Oh, you must be Naruto and Kurama." She stated simply. Naruto and Kurama grinned as they noticed Sakura suddenly do a double-take before shaking her head and physically slapping herself in the face to make sure she wasn't dreaming, an act which cause Naruto, Ayame and Kurama to sweatdrop.

'Did she just slap herself?'

"NARUTO AND KURAMA!" She yelled.

"Loud as ever I see, Sakura." Naruto chuckled as he shook the ringing sound out of his ears. Sakura gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but it's just that...wow, when did you guys reach back?"

"Earlier today. We saw Ayame nee-chan and Teuichi Ji-chan. We also saw your mother, Seiko-san. So you're a doctor now?" Naruto asked as he gestured to her blue surgery shirt.

"No, not yet. I still have three years of medical school left. I'm not a mage since healing magic would most likely help, but I'm a pretty damn good medical student and my teachers say I'm practically a prodigy in it."

"Well that's pretty ironic." Kurama said. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The violent, angry Sakura Haruno who hurts people when in a rage...is a healer. Oh the irony." Ayame and Naruto chuckled along with Kurama at that. Sakura blushed heavily with embarrassment.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka, Kurama-baka." She humphed. She quickly gave the blonde a hug, which he returned before he was released so that Kurama could get an embrace from the pink haired girl. "So, Naruto you've really changed. You're a lot taller than me now and you look pretty fit. You've been working out or something?" She asked as she lightly punched his abdominal area. Naruto playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"Maybe. Oh and check it out, I'm a mage too." He pushed a small gust of magic induced wind into his palm and made a tiny tornado spin atop the tip of each of his fingers. Sakura gazed in awe as she watched Naruto bend the wind to his command. As Naruto nullified the winds however, he then blinked in confusion when he saw Sakura gain a shy look on her face. A light blush formed on her cheeks before she looked up at Naruto with an innocent look in her eyes.

"So Naruto...do you think I've changed at all?" She asked, leaning her chest forward a bit. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her actions and Kurama and Ayame could only widen their eyes, their jaws slightly agape at the rosette. Naruto coughed into his hand before looking Sakura up and down.

"Well...I imagined your breasts would have been bigger than that by now, but other than that I'd have to say no." He answered truthfully. Silence filled the air and Naruto blinked in confusion as he noticed a gust of wind blow through the hospital and a tumbleweed followed behind it.

'What the hell?' His thought was interrupted however when he received a hard punch to the face.

"NARUTO-BAKAAAA!" Naruto's eyes turned white and empty as his face caved inwards. He flew backwards from the strength behind the enraged Sakura's punch and he slammed into the wall causing the entire upper half of his body to disappear into it, his legs dangling from the hole his body had made in the wall.

"NARUTO YOU DON'T TELL A GIRL THAT AFTER NOT SEEING HER FOR SO LONG! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She roared as she tore him from the wall and began to rapidly bitchslap his face in a humourous manner. His soul stretched forth from his mouth as his body was dying, but Sakura grabbed Naruto's soul and forced it back into the blonde's body.

"OH NO, YOU'RE NOT DYING YET! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE BLONDE BAKA! I'M YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND THAT'S WHAT YOU TELL ME! WHY I OUGHTA..." She never finished her sentence as she looked to see Naruto's body flailing about like a ragdoll as Kurama flew off with it and Ayame running alongside him. She blinked as a (. . .) formed above her head.

She then looked to see everyone staring at her with scared looks on her face. A nurse at the reception desk then bent down and pressed an intercom button.

"Security, we have a Code Pink."

_"Sakura Haruno on a rage again...gotcha. SOMEONE GET THAT STRAIGHT JACKET AND THE TRANQUILIZER DARTS, WE GOT A CODE PINK! LET'S MOVE!" _

* * *

"Well, Sakura seems to not have changed at all. She's as violent as always." Kurama said as he fanned Naruto's broken face with his wings. Ayame quickly took out a piece of cloth and wiped the blood from his face. _  
_

"Yeah, well...sometimes things never change." Ayame said.

"That's understatement in Sakura's case." Kurama then patted Naruto's face lightly before rearing back his paw and slapping the whisker cheeked blonde hard across the face leaving a large red print on it.

"AGH, DAMN IT KURAMA! YOUR CLAWS ARE SHARP AS HELL, WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" He hissed as he suddenly sparked to life. Ayame was shocked beyond belief and could only stare in awe as she caught sight of a small wisp of steam coming from Naruto's face as it healed to perfect condition before her very eyes.

"Oi, Ayame nee-chan, now that Sakura's out of the way and I won't die by a pummeling to the face...are Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru still here?" Ayame shook her head to rid herself of the questions she had for Naruto about his healing and merely put it under one of his abilities he had as a mage.

"Umm, well those three are usually together at Chouji's father's restauraunt, so let's go there." Ayame said. Naruto and Kurama sniffed the air before shaking their heads.

"No, it's alright. We can find the way by ourselves. You should back to Ichiraku's and help Ji-chan, me and Kurama want to explore on our own." Ayame paused as she was about to speak, but nodded.

"Alright, but you don't get lost."

"I don't think that's possible. Not when I can smell Ichiraku Ramen a mile away." He joked. Ayame giggled and gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek.

"Welcome back home, otouto." She said before walking off. Naruto touched his cheek.

'Home.' The word resounded through his head like thunder did in the sky. He laughed. "Home, huh? I think that can work." He muttered before walking off as Kurama lay down atop his head. After sniffing the air multiple times to try and catch the scent of his three childhood friends, he finally caught the scent of barbeque, flowers and wood.

'Hmm, the barbeque is probably Chouji. Flowers are obviously Ino and the wood is probably Shikamaru since he spends so much time around a shougi board.' He thought. The blonde and the red furred cat then sped off and in a matter of minutes were in front of Akimichi's Barbeque Hut. Naruto sniffed as he smelt the scent of succulent meat that made his and Kurama's mouth drool. They slid the sliding door open and entered the eating establishment before looking around and he spotted the three people he was looking for.

"And then she was like nu uh and I was like yuh huh, but then I went and told her if you don't have any feelings for a man for twenty years in the entirety of your life then you have to be a lesbian." Ino spoke. Ino's hair had grown out and part of it was lengthy enough to cover part of her right eye while her left eye, still a beautiful shade of sky blue, was visible for all to see. She wore a pair of silver earrings and wore a purple tank top over a fishnet shirt with a purple miniskirt and black sandals. She had filled out nicely and had a very voluptuous figure and C, bordering on D-Cup breasts.

"Troublesome Ino. You're always gossiping." Shikamaru drawled out. Shikamaru hadn't really changed that much. He still looked the same except for the fact that he now wore the cloak of the Rune Knights on his back. A symbol for 'Tactician' was emblazoned on it in a deep blue colour. Though he had the cloak, Shikamaru was shown to be wearing normal civilian garb which consisted of a dark gray shirt and black pants with black boots.

Chouji was smiling as he cooked the beef before them and salivated. Chouji's appearance was the most different. Though he looked relatively the same in terms of physique it was obvious that most of that fat he had when he was younger was probably muscle. His brown hair was much longer and spikier and the red swirls he had painted on the sides of his cheeks were a much darker shade of red. He wore a large red shirt and red pants with black boots. Atop his head was a chef's hat and an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'.

"Oi, Chouji you finished cooking that stuff yet?"

"Almost done, Shikamaru." The rotund boy replied.

"Ummm Chouji?" Ino said. Chouji looked up from the beef and at his two best friends.

"What?" He smiled.

"That wasn't Shikamaru." She said. Chouji tilted his head in confusion as he watched Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. It wasn't me, it came from behind us." The pineapple hairstyled Rune Knight shook his head before turning around. Ino and Chouji followed his gaze. Suddenly, their eyes widened and mouths were slack, even Shikamaru's. Naruto leaned up against the bar counter with Kurama resting atop his head as he looked at the trio.

"Yo." The two gave a small wave. Ino, being the active one, immediately sprung to her feet and slammed into the blonde boy, taking him and Kurama down in a hug. Naruto's face was immersed in her cleavage, not that he didn't mind, but he was using every ounce of willpower to hold back the nosebleed that was brewing on the horizon.

"Nice to see you too, Ino-chan." Naruto mumbled. "Though, would you mind getting off...your cleavage, while rather impressive, is killing me." Ino giggled with a blush as she rose up, now simply straddling the spiky haired blonde.

"Naruto-kun, Kurama, you're back! When did you...How did you...?" She was so excited to see her childhood friends again that she couldn't even complete her sentences.

Naruto laughed, "We got back just today to see other people. As for how...we walked...well actually we flew here most of the way." Ino smiled at the spiky haired blonde before flicking him on the forehead.

"You baka, and you couldn't see us first?"

"Saving the best for last, Ino-chan." He winked at her causing her to grin wolfishly in return.

"Of course." She said, giving in to her vanity.

"So Naruto,Kurama, how have you been? Here have some beef, I just made it." Chouji said as he brought a plate of freshly cooked BBQ beef to the dragonslayer and Exceed. Ino climbed off of Naruto and helped him to his feet as Kurama still clung to the top of the blonde's head, stretching out his tail to pick up the plate of beef that lay before them.

"We've been fine. Traveling around the kingdom of Fiore. Gotta say, Fiore is a rather...active place." Kurama said as he downed multiple pieces of beef in one go. Naruto took up two pieces and tossed them into his mouth with his chopsticks and easily caught them causing Ino and Chouji to clap for them merely just to humour the two.

"You know Naruto...something seems different about you." Shikamaru said as he looked over the blonde. "You seem...powerful."

"Well, I am a mage after all." He said as he demonstrated a formation of a **Rasengan. **Though he was laughing and smiling on the outside, Naruto's thoughts were in a different place. 'Shikamaru is a Rune Knight and one of it's Tactician members it seems. I can't demonstrate too much, if any, of my ability to use **Fuuton. **Despite his lazy attitude, I know his mind is as sharp as any wind blade I can form and he'd be able to piece it together that I am the Ogonno Fuujin and then by extension make Kurama the Onibi Myobu. Though Shikamaru is my nakama...I can't risk it. I can trust Shikamaru, but not the Rune Knight Tactician-Shikamaru Nara.'

"A mage?! That's incredible! Well as you can tell by the cloak, Shika's in the Rune Knights, maybe he can squeeze in a spot for you." Ino said. "He's one of their best tacticians, the little genius like him." She patted Shikamaru on the head.

"I noticed. Shikamaru, the Rune Knights don't suit a laid back guy like you, how's you get in? Wait, lemme guess...Yoshino-san?" Shikamaru sighed and nodded as Naruto answered his own question.

"Yeah. Okaa-chan is a real pain in the ass, saying how that Tou-san is going to be going to retirement soon so I need to get into the business too. Ino is going into the Interrogation unit pretty soon and Inoichi-san is training her for that. Chouji is going to be working on being a tank member and being a heavy fighter Rune Knight."

"So why is it that only you have your Rune Knight cloak with you? And all three of you are in the Rune Knights?!" Kurama exclaimed. A nod came from all three of them.

"As for why we don't have ours, Chouji and I don't like to wear ours in public and Shikamaru's mother is making him do it because she wants him to build a respectable image for himself as a Rune Knight." She laughed. "As if it's possible for a lazy ass like Shika to gain such a reputation outside of HQ."

"Troublesome Kaa-chan." Shikamaru sighed. "I just want to sleep and watch the clouds."

"So, what magic do you guys use?" Naruto asked.

"Shika uses **Shadow Magic, **I use **Mind Manipulation Magic, **and Chouji uses **Body Growth Magic. **Shika's is self explanatory, he manipulates shadows, but he can even go so far as to control his shadow and latch it onto another person's so as to prevent them from moving. My magic allows me to control people's bodies and even their minds. I can also manage to go into a person's subconscious so I can mentally pick them apart and even read their inner most thoughts. Chouji's magic allows him to expand any part of his body so that he could grow bigger and crush the competition." Ino stated. "We're the Ino-Shika-Chou trio of the next generation."

"I see." Naruto and Kurama spoke before looking at each other with frowned. Three of their nakama were in the Rune Knights and now concealing their identities as the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu became that much more of a priority. Naruto and Kurama cursed inwardly. They didn't like lying to the people they held close to them, their precious people, their nakama. They would risk their lives for them and to protect them and it was because of this that Naruto and Kurama would be forced to keep this from them.

'However, should they come too close to even figuring out anything relating us to our SS-Class counterparts-' Kurama paused in his thought. They could kill them easily, but it wasn't easy to kill someone you cared about. Naruto and Kurama released silent groans of frustration.

"Kuso." They muttered under their breaths.

Ino had then called over Sakura, Ayame, Teuichi, Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, Yoshino and Seiko over to the Barbeque Restaurant so as to once again get the chance to talk with Naruto and Kurama. They ate, drank and talked the whole day before they all went back to their respective homes, but the common thing amongst them was that they were all glad to have the young dragonslayer and Exceed back in their lives. No matter how short the stay was going to be.

When the tipsy people all left, Naruto and Kurama were the only ones left standing outside the BBQ hut.

"So...what are we going to do, Naruto? Three of our nakama are part of the Rune Knights and one has the ability to break into your mind and pick you apart, one is a genius and the other has magic that can hold you down by simply bloating himself to unbelievable proportions." Kurama recollected the drunken Chouji demonstrating his magic as he increased the size of his hand three times its original size.

"I...I...I..." Naruto clutched his head as he wracked his brain for an answer to the current predicament. After a few minutes, the young man sighed before his blue eyes suddenly flickered white. "I'll crush them. My identity as the Ogonno Fuujin and yours as the Onibi Myobu, it is much too dangerous for it to be public knowledge."

His eyes then changed back to blue, "But I can't kill them. They're my nakama. I can't just kill them, I've known them for far too long, bonded with them, shared memories with them. I don't want to lose the only people I care about over something as trivial as an identity."

"Listen to yourself, Naruto. You are acting like a scared child. Acnologia raised you...me...us...to crush your emotions. Your 'nakama' are humans that you despise. As a dragonslayer, you are at the top of the hierarchy of the world. You are the dominant species." Naruto growled to himself, his eyes shifting back to blinding white.

"NO, I CAN'T!" Naruto fell to the ground on his knees and released a loud roar to the heavens. Kurama watched in shock as he saw Naruto's eyes continue to go back and forth between blue and white, his slightly regained humanity fighting a losing battle against his dragonslayer personality.

'I knew Naruto was forced into a warped mentality by Acnologia by locking away his humanity...but to have created a split personality as a result...just what have you done you overgrown garden snake?' Kurama wondered. The red eyed Exceed then watched as Naruto fell silent. His eyes now cold and calculating and ice blue.

"Have you reached a consensus, Naruto?" Kurama asked. Naruto growled as he looked at Kurama.

"The people here are much too close to me to find out anything about me. It is best for me to leave this place. Our presence here puts everyone at risk so...we leave at first light, Kurama. My humanity returning to me has shown that I have not completely been turned by the draconian teachings of Tou-san. I cannot stay here much longer as the release of my emotions has caused me too much mental trauma enough as it is. We will sleep for the night here in Clover Town and then we will leave."

"You're not even going to say goodbye."

"Goodbyes are unnecessary." Naruto said with a neutral tone.

"How are they unnecessary? You see them for the first time in seven years and you're going to leave them again without even the courtesy of saying goodbye?!" Kurama exclaimed. Naruto snarled at the fox costumed cat.

"Hold your tongue Exceed!"

"No, dragonslayer!"

The two snarled at one another before Kurama spoke once more.

"I am just as hell-bent against humanity as you are, but at least I have the ability to tell when certain humans deserve my wrath and when certain ones do not. You are losing yourself, Naruto. You are a dragonslayer, yes, but you are not a true-blooded dragon. Get it through your skull that you have humanity in you and that you will feel emotions, damn it!"

Naruto remained silent and looked down at the ground before chuckling and looking up at the moon as its silver rays shone down on him. His eyes shone with white before returning to their original colour.

"It's a matter of opinion, Kurama. I am a dragonslayer and I have been told that I am the epitome of perfection, the most powerful being on the face of Earthland. I can crush things before me with a mere flick of the wrist, I can sever heads, blow bodies part, impale people through the heart and kill anything that stands in my way...but when it comes to my own problems, I'm as weak as any human." Naruto growled deeply in his throat.

"I despise my human side." Naruto muttered darkly before he walked off. Kurama sighed and rested atop the blonde's head and patted his skull. Naruto jumped atop the roofs of the houses of Clover Town before settling atop the spire of Clover Town's highest building which was the mansion of Ayame's stalker, Roy. Of course, Naruto and Kurama didn't know this was his house and were too caught up in their thoughts to recognize the scent.

"You'll come to make a choice soon, Naruto. You are a dragonslayer and you are a human. You have the power of a dragon and the heart of a human. You can walk one road or the other, or maybe...you can always defy the laws of choice as you always have and forge your own path, but know this Naruto." The blonde looked up at the Exceed on his head.

"What?"

"No matter what happens...no matter what you do...I'll be there to help you through it, alright?" Naruto remained silent as Kurama finished speaking and merely patted the Exceed's head.

"Besides, someone has to stop you from eating so much ramen. You're going to die from all that shit in your body." A vein bulged on Naruto's forehead at that remark.

"SHUT UP, BAKA-KITSUNE!"

**(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Alright, first and foremost, before ANYBODY starts getting all bitchy and shit about how Naruto is supposed to be dark and dangerous and how he's a badass dragonslayer not a pansy human, shut it and read what I have to...write...or say! You get the point! Anyway, the reason for Naruto's acting the way he is, is to show just how much his character is being changed. He is a gray character. He has good traits and bad traits, but it's all a matter of opinion. Naruto has been repressing his humanity for as long as he has been with Acnologia and being surrounded by humans for the first time in years has resulted in him suddenly unleashing his humanity, which, due to him being only thirteen when he first did so, resulted in him having a childish personality when it emerged. Being around the first humans he interacted with broke down the dam that held back his humanity and unleashed it all in a large burst and thus caused the formation of this split personality revealed here in the end of this chapter. Naruto's dragonslayer personality has always been dominant, but after so long, his humanity has broken through and has resulted in him having two different personalities and eventually, both personalities are going to fuse and form the stable mindset of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**

**He is a dragonslayer, but he is also human. You readers yourselves are humans, so you must understand that not everybody reacts the way people will want them to. So don't tell me what to do when you complain that Naruto is not the way you want him to be. He's my Naruto, this is my story and my laptop. Don't worry, he will remain dark, but he will also show pieces of light in him. This chapter was to show that Naruto is light as well as dark and he is a gray character. He will kill and he will be a saviour. He is a friend and an enemy. He is a dragonslayer and a human. Deal with it.  
**

**Now that I've got that off my chest, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I put in humourous parts in this chapter (hence the piece with Sakura) so as to at least get a kick out of you guys and also to lighten the mood. I mean, after all the action and the plot development and the heated stuff going on, I decided to cool it down and give you guys a little slow paced chapter, though I apologize if you think I kinda rushed coming down to the end. It's four in the morning and I'm sleepy.**

**On another note, I'm still working on the drawings for this story which is why it took so long to do this chapter. I'm not done with the drawings either, I'm currently doing the design for Cyclonus the Wind Dragon, but hopefully I can finish soon. Happy belated New Year to you guys and hope you guys had a good Christmas.  
**

**Remember to Review, Review, Review!)  
**


	22. Chapter 22:Preparations

Dragonslayer

Chapter 22: Preparations

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

_**Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.**_**  
**

**(A/N: Before I begin today's chapter, I would first like to state that I have been very busy with school these past three months. I take my education into consideration before all other things and hence it is my top priority before all other things. I know many of you are probably a bit angry towards me because I didn't update in so long, but unless you want to fail your end of term exams and write a chapter of a story instead and have your parents argue with you for failing, then be my guest. **

**Also an important note that you all MUST READ! An anonymous reviewer by the name of erik has been continuously leaving behind reviews asking me to do the most ridiculous request any reader of this story has ever given me. He has been pleading with me to make WENDY become NARUTO's MATE! Erik, if you are reading this, this is my response. FUCK NO! That suggestion is just so wrong on so many levels. Wendy is frickin' 12 and Naruto is 110, physically 20 years old. You keep bringing up the Tenrou arc where if they get stuck on the island for the seven years that Wendy will be 19 and Naruto will somehow remain the same age, well it doesn't work like that. If seven years were to pass, Naruto would be 27 and Wendy would be 19 and even then the age difference would still be do large. You suggestion is by far the most ridiculous one I have ever seen. If you made it once or twice I would let you go, but dude I have been deleting your reviews left, right and centre. THIRTY! THIRTY REVIEWS FROM YOU I'VE HAD TO DELETE PERTAINING TO THAT PARTICULAR TOPIC! STOP FILLING MY REVIEW PAGE WITH THAT SHIT! YES I'VE KEPT COUNT! IT'S ANNOYING AND IT'S BEEN FRUSTRATING ME TO THE POINT THAT I ACTUALLY AM GETTING STRESSED OUT JUST FROM READING YOUR REVIEWS! Stop reviewing for me to make Wendy Naruto's mate because it is NOT FUCKING HAPPENING! Alright! If you can't get this through your skull then I question your intelligence and your ability to comprehend the English language. Now either accept that or go read a different story because no way in hell will I make Wendy Naruto's mate and nothing you say or do will make me change it.**

**So, then let's begin this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**In your reviews, as you critique my chapter, please state your views as to if I've gotten rusty, if I need to improve or if I've still got my magic touch in the writing because I need to know if I have to step up my game to get to the quality I have or supposed to have.) **

* * *

Clover Town, Fiore, Year-X784**  
**

"Do you understand why I did not wish to say goodbye now?" Naruto growled.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry I wanted to see you be human and say goodbye before you left the people you didn't see since you were a child." Kurama spoke with a deadpan voice.

"Well I told you that we should leave at first light and I made the conclusion that this would happen if we DID say goodbye. Now look what happened. I'm never taking advice from you again you mangy feline."

"Why not?" Kurama spoke, feigning hurt feelings.

"Because...it's been three days. Because of YOU, we weren't able to leave this human infested area as I originally planned." Naruto snarled, his eyes shifting to shining white.

"OI, NARUTO-KUN! WHY ARE YOU AND KURAMA WHISPERING TO EACH OTHER?! COME ON, GET UP!" Ayame called out from her side of the party table. Naruto sighed as he glared at Kurama atop his head.

"I will kill you, Exceed. Mark my words, I will have my claws tear your throat out." Shining white stared into deadly crimson with equal intensity.

"Shut up, Dragonslayer." Kurama retorted. Naruto's eyes shifted back to their original blue before he rose from his seat.

"Coming Ayame nee-chan." Naruto said as he rose up from his chair. "What did you want?" He asked as he reached the brown haired girl's position.

"I need you to cut the cake with me." Naruto stared blankly at her as he watched the birthday cake.

"But it's Sakura's birthday, why am I cutting it with you? Celebrations such as this dictate that the person who the party is for should be the one to cut it with another person. Is there something you're not telling me? Just how old are you, nee-chan?" He was then slapped playfully on the shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not old!" She pouted causing Naruto to chuckle at his older sister figure.

"By the way, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked around for his chilldhood, pink haired friend.

"Ahem." He heard the feminine voice of a certain pink haired woman accompanied by the tap on his shoulder causing him to spin around rather quickly, said action frightening the green eyed girl.

"Yes?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's my present?" Naruto tilted his head once more at Sakura's question.

"I didn't get one. I've only been in town for three days, Sakura. I don't think I would have had the time to go out and purchase a gift for your birthday seeing as how I aimed to surprise you all with my return to Clover Town. Though in that case, shouldn't my temporary return be a gift enough to you."

"Yes, but like you said, this is a temporary thing. You could have at least gotten me something." She said with her arms folding over her chest, a disappointed look on her face. "Besides, why are you leaving so soon?"

"Actually, we would all like to know the answer to that." Shikamaru said as he, Ino and Chouji walked up to the blonde. Naruto noticed Ayame had joined the posse of people who wished to know his reasoning behind leaving Clover Town immediately after he had just arrived. Naruto looked up at Kurama and sent a glare his away and the crimson furred cat shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face.

"My bad." He whispered.

"I am leaving because I wish to continue my travels. I was actually told to visit a place that is quite important within Fiore."

"Really, where is that?" Chouji asked. Naruto tapped his nose as he gave the brown haired boy a sly grin.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. As Shikamary would say, 'The game is afoot'."

"I don't say that." The Rune Knight member scoffed. Ino and Chouji shook their head at their fellow Rune Knight before patting Naruto on the shoulders.

"Well, you'll be coming back soon. Right?" Ino said with a small glare. "If you don't, I'll find you. I am a Rune Knight now, so I have connections." Naruto frowned at his fellow blonde's threat, albeit it being playful in nature.

'Trust me, Ino. You don't want to find out what Kurama and I really are.' He thought. He then turned to Sakura and gave her a small smile. "Well let's to cutting that cake, neh Sakura?" The birthday girl seemed to brighten up at that and nodded. The group of twenty year olds and one twenty seven year old, all sang the Birthday Song for Sakura as she was now turning twenty-one. After blowing out the candles, she had Naruto cut the cake with her and to the blonde's surprise, was given a kiss on the cheek for his 'help' with the birthday party. Kurama was given the same.

"But I didn't do anything." They said.

"You came didn't you? That's more than enough." Naruto looked at Kurama with shocked looks present on both their faces before glancing back at Sakura.

"You honestly deserve more than us leaving, Sakura." Kurama said. Naruto didn't say anything as he gained an impassive look and glanced out of the window of Sakura's apartment. The sun was hanging in the sky, shining brightly indicating it was around midday.

"Well then we should enjoy the day while it still lasts. You can stay for just one more day can't you?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned and glared at Sakura.

"I would rather not. This particular journey I am going to embark upon is of the utmost importance to me." He then looked to see Sakura was giving the puppy dog eyes, her irises growing immensely large and moist and performed some sort of weird wobbling motion.

'What the hell is that?!' Naruto backed up in surprise. 'What is going on?'

"Pweeeease, Nawuto-kun."

'Son of a bitch! My will to deny, my will to say no...why is it crumbling?!' Naruto thought as he fell to his knees and looked up at the pink haired girl. "By the dragons Sakura, what have you done to me? What the hell is that thing you're doing with your eyes?! MAKE IT STOP! IT'S SO AGONIZINGLY CUTE! THE CUTENESS, IT BUUUUURRNS!" Naruto curled up into a ball, shutting his eyes to stop looking at the green eyes of doom.

"Then will you stay?" She asked in that sickeningly sweet tone of voice. Naruto shuddered as he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, yes I'll stay! Just make those eyes go away!" Naruto said as he moved away from Sakura's freaky, wobbling eyes. Sakura then blinked and the puppy dog eyes vanished.

"Great, now come on, it's eating time! Cheese cake for the win!" Everyone sweatdropped at the twenty-one year old that acted like a child as she cut out a piece of her birthday cake. As everyone took a slice of cake, Kurama decided to ruin anyone's chances of getting more than one slice, including Sakura.

"BANZAI!" The Exceed leaped from atop Naruto's head and belly-flopped onto the pink icing covered cake with a humourous sounding SPLAT! The cake seemed to somehow deflate as it was crushed beneath Kurama's weight.

"Well there's goes the cake. You have ice-cream though right?" Chouji asked as he looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes. Sakura stuck her tongue out, a habit she had picked up on from her mother when she was nervous.

"Hehe, ummm what would you do if I said no?"

"Probably crawl in a hole and die and curse the gods as to why Sakura Haruno does not have backup ice-cream at her own birthday party. Why?" The rotund man asked. Sakura facepalmed before just walking over to her pile of presents.

"Let's just open the presents." She sighed. A loud belch filled the atmosphere causing everyone to look with disgust at the crimson furred cat. The fox costumed feline was licking the remains of the pink icing from his lips while laying on his back on the plate where the cake used to be. They then turned back to Sakura as she began to open her presents.

Ino got her a beautiful vase of pink roses. Shikamaru and Chouji, well mostly Chouji, got her a cook book, something she desperately needed since she had been buying take-out food for most of the time she was at medical school. Ayame had gotten her a pretty pair of cherry blossom shaped earrings and also handed her the present that Seiko was to give her daughter. Sakura opened the box to reveal a small music box. She opened the box and her eyes widened as she heard the tune coming out of it.

**(Insert Music: Naruto-Utsusemi)**

"Hmm, quite an interesting tune. Utsusemi by Toshiro Masuda." Naruto said.

"It's a beautiful piece." Ino commented.

"It's the same tune we all used to listen to as kids. Really gives you a feeling of nostalgia doesn't it?" Chouji chuckled. The group all sat down around Sakura as she held the music box and the music continued to play. Sakura gave a sad smile, tears lining her eyes. She looked up at all of her friends.

"Thank you...all of you...for coming." Sakura said. They all grinned in response, except for Naruto and Kurama who looked down with a guilty look on their faces.

"It's no trouble, Sakura. We're your friends no matter what." Ino told her best friend. Sakura nodded before turning to Naruto and Kurama. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer and the Exceed continued to look down as Sakura walked over to them.

"Hey, don't feel guilty over this. You guys have to do what have to do, just like we have to do what we have to do. I'm stuck at medical school, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru have their jobs as Rune Knights and Ayame is working with Teuichi at Ichiraku's. To be honest, we've actually been thrusting the guilt of you leaving on you without even realizing it, but it just shows how hypocritical we are. We want you to stay and spend time with all of us now that you are back with us, Naruto, Kurama. However, the thing is that we won't be able to hang out even if you were to stay here in Clover Town. We'd be too busy working and the only person you'd see if probably Teuichi, Ayame and my Kaa-chan." Sakura then leaned down and hugged Naruto. The blonde didn't respond and neither did Kurama as he was scratched behind his ears.

Now it wasn't just Naruto and Kurama who felt guilty. Everyone present in the room looked down as they felt a few tugs on their heart strings. True, they had wanted Naruto to stay with them now that he was back but they had forgotten to take into account the fact that they all had jobs to do and Naruto and Kurama were just simple wanderers with no actual home to stay in. Sure, he stayed with Teuichi and Ayame for the three days he had been guilt tripped into staying for that time to wait to leave until Sakura's birthday passed, but...

"Go." As Ayame said that one word, everyone's heads snapped up. "You...really aren't meant to stay here, Naruto-kun."

"Ayame nee-chan." Naruto whispered.

"This is for the best then." Shikamaru said. Naruto and Kurama's heads turned to the black haired boy.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, I told you this before when we were thirteen. You aren't going to be the type to stay here for long. You aren't really meant to stay in one place for the rest of your life. I mean look at you. You're a mage who wanders throughout Fiore and I highly doubt that you would have more of a life here in Clover than out there in the real world. Though I should warn you, if you cause any trouble...Ino's not going to be happy and she may actually hurt you." He joked. Naruto and Kurama blinked, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"You all..." Naruto climbed to his feet before walking forward and placing his fist against his chest, his heart to be specific, "I...I..." Naruto clutched his head as his emotions suddenly began to fluctuate. His head snapped upwards, eyes shining white. His friends backed up in shock as they felt Naruto's magical energy suddenly spike.

Naruto panted heavily, his claw-like nails and sharpened teeth visible to all. His eyes were now a shining white. Naruto growled at the people before him and Kurama quickly jumped off of Naruto's head.

"Naruto, snap out of it! Don't let it control you!" Kurama exclaimed. Naruto snarled at the Exceed before aiming to slash at Kurama, but the Exceed dodged it before shadows suddenly sprung out of the ground and bound Naruto.

"Naruto, what's gotten into you?!" Shikamaru said. Sakura and Ayame watched as their magically powered friends aimed to restrain Naruto. Chouji used his **Titan Magic **to increase the size of his hand and aid in forcing Naruto down to the ground. Naruto snarled as he pushed upwards against the giant hand. He easily broke free of its grip before he inhaled deeply and Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino watched in amazement as Naruto literally absorbed the magic from Shikamaru's spell before the shadows seemed to dissolve into nothingness.

"Disgusting humans! I'll kill you all! You dare exist in this world and attempt to use magic against one who is above all! DIE!" Naruto raised his claws as wind suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Naruto's magic spiked once more. However, as Naruto was about to strike with the powers of the wind, he froze. The magic spike dropped and everyone looked as Naruto clutched his head once more, falling to his knees. He panted as he looked up at his friends, eyes now their original shade of blue.

"Naruto, what was..." Ino was stopped when she saw Naruto rise to his feet and punch the wall of Sakura's apartment, making a decent sized hole in it. Naruto stared at them all with a cold look in his eyes. The blonde sighed as he gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, I can't control myself. Ayame nee-chan, you had no idea how right you were when you said I really am not meant to stay here. My powers are something not meant for humans to bear witness to. You are merely lucky that I did not kill you."

"You mean you really would have?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a regretful nod. He then clutched his forehead in pain.

"I'm sorry, but my leaving is going to be now."

"Naruto, wait! We can help you! If it's magic then we can help, the Rune Knights can help..."

"NO! NOT THE RUNE KNIGHTS!" Naruto's eyes changed back to their blinding white. "Those pathetic maggots will be nothing but victims to my hands. Do not take me, do not attempt to find me, do not attempt to help me." Naruto then gave a dark chuckle, "You are all lucky this pathetic human part is restraining me from killing you all." Naruto's eyes then changed back to blue.

"I'm not staying here with you. I am not hurting my nakama, not ever. Kurama, come on!" Naruto quickly sped out the door at a speed no one other than Kurama could have followed at. A sonic boom then sounded as both Dragonslayer and Exceed left the premises. The group all stared at the area where Kurama and Naruto had previously been.

"What the hell just happened?" Ino asked. Sakura and Ayame fell to their knees as the fear and lack of adrenalin finally caught up with them.

"Was that...was that really Naruto-kun? That couldn't be my Naruto-kun, that was not my otouto!" Ayame cried out as tears spilled from her eyes. Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other.

"We need to report to headquarters."

"No way, Shika! Naruto is our friend, there's no way we're going to put him on the criminal's listing!" Ino glared at him. Ayame and Sakura's eyes widened at Ino's exclamation. Ayame dragged herself on her knees to Shikamaru, gripping his pant leg.

"No, Shikamaru, please! Don't do this to my otouto! Don't make him a criminal, please!" Ayame clutched his pant leg with enough force that one could actually hear the fabric beginning to tear. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as his brain worked a mile a minute.

"Do you all really think so lowly of me that you think I would that to Naruto, our FRIEND!" Ino cringed at the venom Shikamaru put into his tone as his dark coloured eyes bore into her cerulean ones. Shikamaru sighed as he began scratching his head in thought. "This is so troublesome. That darker personality of his...there's something about it that just seems so..."

"Evil? Vile? Putrid? Stop me anytime now, Shika." Chouji said as he rattled off words. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, it's not that. It wasn't evil at all. It seemed more like...dangerously powerful. Anyway, Ino when I said we need to report to headquarters, I meant that we need to set up a private investigation. This is a private matter that only we, the three of us, will deal. We need resources, so we're going to the Magic Council HQ and whatever it is that's possessing Naruto or causing him to act this way we're going to help him get through with it."

"You two go back. I'll stay here with Ayame and Sakura, they are pretty shaken up." Ino said.

'Possession? No, there was no foreign magic source. That also rules out being influenced by some sort of black magic exposure so the only logical explanation is Naruto is either suffering from some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder or he has a split personality. As for the magic, it was powerful and the wind kicked up as he did so. Whatever magic Naruto is hiding from us, it's no doubt extremely powerful if the pressure created from it was that strong. I'm going to have to look into this. Naruto...what happened to you while you were gone?' Shikamaru then looked up when he felt someone shake him. He looked to see Chouji looking at him with concerned looks.

"You okay?" Chouji asked his best friend. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Just...lost in thought." It was understandable. After all, their childhood friend just had a split personality episode right in front of them and threatened to kill them.

A magic seal then sprung up beneath the two male Rune Knight members, performing a small **Requip Magic **spell to change into their professional garb.

**"Teleportation Magic: Magic Council HQ!" **They yelled as they vanished in a pillar of purple light, teleporting to the Magic Council HQ.

* * *

Eastern Fiorean Mountains- Acnologia's Lair 

Naruto skidded as he landed on the ground and stumbled into the darkness of the cave. He growled as his eyes flickered between white and blue. He released a powerful roar imbued with magic energy that caused the ceiling of the large cave to shake and crack. Numerous stalagmites fell from above, things Naruto used to vent the draconian rage he had running through is system as he sliced them to rubble with the sharp winds he created. He then turned around and froze as he saw Kurama standing there.

The fox costumed Exceed watched with a blank look at his partner and the dragonslayer merely snarled at him.

"Finished?" Kurama asked. Naruto's face seemed to calm and he made no motion whatsoever. Kurama's eyes narrowed before they widened in shock. In a flash of crimson, Kurama transformed into his were-kitsune form. Five whip-like tails dug themselves into the ground as the bipedal kitsune caught the punch that Naruto aimed for his chest. Naruto continued to rain down blows upon the transformed Exceed, but the bijuu blocked them all. Unlike in other battles, Naruto's dragonslayer usage was not in conjunction with his actual intelligence and so he was striking out with pure instinct and animalistic rage.

"An angry mind is a narrow mind, Naruto. That was one of the first lessons Acnolgoia taught you." Kurama spoke as he continued to block Naruto's attacks, which served to only further Naruto's anger. "Acnologia understood that your draconian side was empowered by the intelligence you used alongside it and was what made you the one of the most deadly forces on the face of this continent." Kurama frowned as he quickly caught Naruto's wrist as he aimed to slash his face before twisting and thrusting the side of his hip against Naruto's own. Using the force of the thrust, he channeled it to pull Naruto off of the ground and threw Naruto over his shoulder and into the ground.

"You are still strong, Naruto...but this side of you is not who you really are."

"Like you would know anything, Exceed. You underestimate the power of a dragon." Naruto vanished into the wind before reappearing above Kurama's head. Kurama didn't move as his tails lashed out and wrapped around Naruto's ankles, wrists and neck. The white eyed dragonslayer roared, tearing the earth with the shockwave it generated, but Kurama remained in place. The kitsune snarled before slamming Naruto into the ground.

"Shut up and calm down! DO NOT MAKE ME ANGRY, NARUTO! YOU KNOW VERY WELL I CAN HANDLE YOU SO EITHER CALM DOWN OR I MAKE YOU!" Kurama roared. Naruto panted in exertion as he tried to force his way to his feet, but Kurama had lengthened his tails and embedded them into the earth to anchor Naruto and so the Apocalypse Dragonslayer was nothing more than a motionless man. Naruto roared in rage, the earth cracking once more as magic was expelled from his body, but Kurama countered by expelling fire from his body. Pure magic and flame collided before they both vanished as a result of their stalemate.

A few moments passed as Naruto didn't move for a few minutes.

"Are you ready to get up?" Kurama asked. Naruto sighed and nodded his head. Kurama nodded and unearthed his tails before raising the bound Naruto to his feet. The blonde's eyes returned to their original blue colour before he was gently rested on the ground. Kurama changed back into his original form and rested atop Naruto's head.

"You had an episode." He stated. Naruto nodded, rubbing the sides of his temples.

"This dual personality will be the death of me if I do not find a way to either find balance between them or to choose one or the other. My draconian side is too violent and my human half, what I am right now, is much to lenient due to being relatively child-like. My human half is slowly adapting to my age though, seeing as how in a matter of three days I have nearly reached the intellect comparable to that of a person of my physical age."

"Will you ever find the time to do so?" The crimson eyed cat asked.

"I will try to, but I have a request to fulfill." The dragonslayer replied before bending his knees and taking off into the sky, a crack in the ground resulting from his liftoff. A sonic boom followed behind him as he took off in a northern direction. Naruto closed his eyes as he recalled the situation that led to him heading north.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Eastern Fiorean Mountains, Acnologia's Lair_

_One Month Ago _

_"How's the arm?" Kurama asked as he brought back a pair of dead quails from his daily hunt for lunch. Naruto lay upon the ground in his old sleeping spot, scowling as he raised his damaged arm before wincing._

_"Less that satisfactory. That Fairy Tail mage broke my shoulder and caused lengthy fractures along the length of my radius and humerus. If I ever have the pleasure of meeting that spiteful human again I will..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, rip his throat out, tear out his bowels and rip the rest of his body to shreds. I've heard the whole story every time you bitch about your little draw with Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail. Now can you be quiet, I need to cook these things." He pointed to the dead quails in his hand-like paws. Naruto bared his sharp teeth at Kurama, but the cosplaying cat didn't even spare the dragonslayer a glance. _

_Naruto decided to rest his eyes as he suddenly began to feel very drowsy as he stared at the crimson flames of Kurama's cooking fire. His eyelids became heavy, shifting between open and closed before they finally settled on being closed. Darkness enveloped his vision._

_"Oi, Naru-kun...wake up!" Naruto's eyes snapped open. His blue eyes shifted all around the area he was in. He rose up to a sitting position before spying the image of the Five Point Elemental Seal. His eyes narrowed as he turned to face the spirits of his biological parents, Minato Namikaze, the Kiiroi Senko, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Chishio no Habanero. _

_"What reason do you have for bringing me within my mindscape? I do not wish to interact with either of you in any way, let alone speak with you." The blonde snarled. Minato frowned alongside Kushina._

_"Ma Ma, Naru-kun, so mean to your own Kaa-chan."_

_"I have no Kaa-chan and my Tou-san is not this man that stands before me. Not even in spirit will I recognize you as my Tou-san, Minato Namikaze." The two spirits flinched at his words, but Kushina rebutted his comment.  
_

_"That is not what it sounded like when we first met you here in the seal. When we forced you to wake up you called us Tou-chan and Kaa-chan!"_

_"I did no such thing."_

_"Denial." The dragonslayer's parents stated. Naruto snarled in annoyance. He then focused on freeing himself from his mindscape, but he was suddenly stopped when Minato forced him down to the ground._

_"What the...? How dare you, you vile human! Release me before I make you!"_

_"Naruto, listen to us! Please, we want to atone for the sin of leaving you alone, for leaving you to be raised at the hands of the beast that killed us, but if you don't give us a chance to talk to you, we will never have the opportunity to do so, so please...let us speak with you. What we have to say is important." Naruto stared blankly at his biological father before glancing at his mother. Kushina sent a nod his way and the younger blonde turned back to his father. _

_"Your words hold significance and due to being within my own mind, I am able to sense no lies being uttered from you. I will listen, but..." Naruto's eyes shone a bright white as a pulse of magic threw his father off of him before he impaled the spirit through its body. Minato grunted in pain as his spiritual form felt the pain of having a clawed hand being thrust through its stomach, "...attack me again and I don't care how long it will take, I will find some way to remove your spirits from the seal."  
_

_"Understood, Naru-kun." Kushina said. Naruto forcefully pulled his hand free from Minato's body and the symbol of the seal glowed crimson as Minato's spirit was regenerated.  
_

_"Now speak, Minato and Kushina."_

_"Naru-kun, first off, as we discussed before, we are very proud of how strong you have become under Acnologia's tutelage, however..." Kushina paused._

_"We are not happy with the way you are carrying about yourself. You see yourself as above all others due to your status as the Apocalypse Dragonslayer and son of a dragon. You do not see yourself as human and it is what is resulting in your eventual mental collapse." Minato said.  
_

_"Your opinion of me does not matter. Also, my mental state is quite intact."_

_"That's what you think, but look." Kushina and Minato snapped their fingers and as the sound echoed throughout the recesses of Naruto's mindscape, a golden scale appeared between the three. One end of the scale was the miniature form of a thirteen year old Naruto while on the other end of the scale was an image of Acnologia's sleeping form. The two sides of the scale were shifting and up and down at a very rapid pace, not even settling on either side or finding equilibrium._

_"What is this?" The Dragonslayer asked._

_"This is representation of your psyche. On one end, you have your human side, the side you have been repressing for years since you completed your dragonslayer training under Acnologia's tutelage, however your intellect is the only form of your human side that you let out." Minato started._

_"While this other end represents the side you tend to lean towards, your draconian side, or dragonslayer personality as we like to call it. Your dragonslayer side is majorly dominant, but the use of your human intellect as well as interaction with people like Haku and Minerva from Lupinus Town have resulted in your emotions fluctuating and causing pieces of your psyche to degenerate. As a result, if you are placed under a certain amount of emotional stress your mind will snap and result in the formation of a split personality between your two natures. Your dragonslayer form has been exceedingly powerful so far due to your human mind guiding your rage and preventing it from truly clouding your mind, but if you split it from your humanity, your dragonslayer half will continuously try to gain dominance and result in split personality episodes. Worst case scenario could be that your mind will undergo so much stress due to these episodes that you will break down and regress into a vegetative state or succumb to insanity." Kushina explained. _

_Naruto's eyes widened as looked at the scales and their moving sides. He continued to stare at it for a few seconds before his eye narrowed. "You are my biological parents, so your concern for me is understandable. However, I assure you my psyche is completely intact and will remain so. No amount of emotional stress will result in this scenario occurring." Kushina and Minato frowned at their son's stubborn nature, but then again, he was their son. Even if Acnologia raised him, that stubborn attitude was within their own personalities as well so it was only natural that Naruto would pick it up as well._

_"Is that all you wished to tell me?" Naruto asked. "If so, I will take my leave."_

_"Actually, it's not. You see, other than that warning we issued you, we also have another reason for calling you here." Naruto sighed, his frustration being exceedingly paramount._

_"I don't have to listen to this."_

_"But you know you want to." Minato argued. Naruto did not answer._

_"Naruto, first off, we wish to apologize for the fact that we died when you were only a year old, but we are your parents. We need to put your safety above all else, even our own lives."_

_"You placed a protective seal upon my body while you fought the overgrown garden snake." Naruto snarled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THE SAME FOR YOURSELVES!" He roared._

_"Because, we wouldn't have had the time or the magic to make three of those types of seals. Acnologia relentlessly attacked us and you have studied **Seal Magic**, Naruto. You know how complex the seal we placed on you is!" The older blonde yelled back. _

_"BULLSHIT!" The Apocalypse Dragonslayer stamped his foot on the ground and a gust of wind blew forth as if to personify his rage. "YOU ARE BOTH MASTERS OF THAT FIELD OF MAGIC! YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT AT ANYTIME!"_

_"Naru-kun, we may be Wizard Saints...but we are not gods, or dragons if you prefer that to be a suitable comparison. We are still human and in the rush to protect your life, we neglected our own. Like I said, we are your parents and your safety is paramount." The red haired woman said. Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but his mind drew a blank at any form of a rebuttal. He snarled before opening his mouth once more, but no words escaped his voice box. _

_"Idiotic humans." He snarled under his breath._

_"We truly are sorry for dying on you Naruto, but..." Minato's eyes hardened, "...we do not regret what we did. You survived and that is what we had aimed to do. You lived to see another day and so in our eyes, we did not die in vain. You carry on our legacies, Naruto. You wield my **Energy Make** with better skills than I could ever hope to achieve. You hold your mother's blades, Excalibur and Ascalon, and you are also a user of **Seal Magic. **If I didn't know any better, I would say you are proud of us and that we are your parents, that we are the ones who were able to have you able to learn the magics that you know now." _

_"I hold you both in high regard. Not because you are my biological parents, but because you are able to stand against Acnologia and because of your titles as Wizard Saints, nothing more. You are impressive for humans and I respect you both, but NEVER will I be able to say that I am proud that you two are my parents. If anything, I am saddened that you both could not find the common sense to run from Acnologia. You possess the ability to move at high speeds, Minato, you could have saved yourselves as well as me if you had done so. In my eyes, you abandoned me and there will be nothing you can do or say to make be forgive you." Naruto spat out with venom in his tone._

_"Then we will do what we can to make sure you can find your humanity and forgive us for placing you with the feeling that we had abandoned you, dattebane?" Kushina grinned widely. Minato sweatdropped at his wife's verbal tic._

_"Still with the dattebane, huh?"_

_"Shut up, Minato-kun!" Kushina punched him in the head. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his parents as he watched Kushina rant to his biological father before Kushina turned back to him._

_"Now Naru-kun...one more note before we wake you up." _

_"Naruto, you were born in a populated village near to the area where Acnologia made his nest in the cave and raised you. Journey north from there and you will find your home village. However, the village was in a war between the Lizardmen, the creatures that tried to kidnap you so that they could use you against us or kill you. The battle was that over territory in which the Lizardmen had ruled over the forests for ages, but when we humans created our large village over the years, they saw it fit to remove us from their territory."_

_"Another foolish choice by humans. Animals, even those that are capable of cognitive thinking such as the Lizardmen, bear the instinct to keep intruders out of their territory."_

_Minato ignored his son's comment before continuing. "The village fell due to it lacking sufficient mages and the Lizardmen were much better at close combat, not to mention they had the ability to copy a single type of magic to use as their own."_

_"I know of these creatures. Quite intelligent and very intuitive in battle." Minato nodded at Naruto's statement._

_"Yes, and it was because of that alongside the fact that their numbers far outmatched our own and as a result the village was lost to us and burned to the ground. We were forced to run off with you as the remaining factions of the Lizardman army that we failed to kill gave chase."_

_"Is there a point to you telling me about my alleged home town?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes. You see, within the ashes of the town I managed to protect a few valuables in a chest which was guarded by seals that not even Lizardmen could open, even if they managed to copy **Seal Magic. **Inside that chest will be information regarding anything you wish to know regarding my and your Kaa-chan's family history...as well as a few things you wouldn't have known about your own."_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed at that last statement. Silence reigned within the dragonslayer's mindscape before he turned away and punched the air of his mindscape, only to hit something solid. The air seemed to shatter like glass, revealing the darkness within it. As Naruto stepped into the makeshift tunnel that led from his mindscape, his ears twitched as he picked up on his mother's voice._

_"NARU-KUN!" Kushina reached out to him, only for Minato to shake his head as he held her wrist._

_"No...our son needs to make his own choices. We said what needed to be said, now all we can do is just watch and hope he does the right thing." Minato said. Naruto paused for a while longer as the words processed within his mind. Without a word, he left his mindscape and the spirits of his biological parents behind. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto clenched his fists before he took on a larger burst of speed.

'I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. Am I really that curious about my own family?' Naruto shook his head to calm the myriad of thoughts going through his brain before pausing in midair.

"Something wrong?" Kurama asked. Naruto rubbed his temples before shaking his head.

"No, just that we've arrived at our location." He replied. The Exceed looked around at the wide array of greenery.

"There is nothing here, gaki."

"You doubt the eyes of a dragon, Exceed." Naruto snarled as he stared at the forest. He then took off and Kurama's eyes widened as he saw the air seem to liquify around him. Naruto and Kurama went through the invisible barrier that disguised the area of forest, only to reveal...

"By the dragons." Naruto muttered. His eyes still shone white, signifying his draconian half was still in control, but even this side of him could not help but stare in awe at the ruins that lay before him. Collapsed infrastructure, brick, stone and dirt were scattered throughout the area. Some areas were blackened from what seemed to be fire and the earth itself was broken apart. Craters littered the area in various places.

Naruto landed on the ground and his white eyes scanned the area. He took a few steps forward only to hear a SNAP beneath his boot. He looked down and stared at the human skull he just crushed. It was small.

'A child.' He presumed. He then looked to see a sword was impaled through the skeleton's ribcage and next to it was the broken skeleton of a reptilian creature coated in armour.

'The Lizardmen.' The blonde's eyes narrowed as he stared at the pair of skeletons for a few more moments.

"What the hell happened here?" Kurama asked.

"War happened." Naruto stated with no emotion in his voice. His white eyes scanned the area and he could see the residual magic energy that was left behind. Even after nineteen years of being reduced to rubble, the village still bore the signs of its battle within the atmosphere. Naruto inhaled and took in the eternano and ingested it. The **Mokushiryu no Byakugan **continued to observe the village's ruins before he noticed a hotspot of magic energy. He walked towards that area before kneeling down and blowing a crater in the ground with a **Fuuton: Daitoppa. **Naruto reached into the crater and heaved out the dirty metal chest.

"Naruto...how did you know about this? The village, this chest?"

"A little reunion with the spirits of my biological parents within my mindscape. They enlightened me to what transpired within the village that was supposed to be my hometown. This is all that is left. Minato and Kushina informed me of the location of this chest which is said to contain any information regarding their family histories as well as a few things about my own."

"But wouldn't your family pertain to their own family histories as well?"

"I assumed that as well, Exceed...but my human half suspects something else." Naruto growled out as he clutched his head. The shining white vanished and sapphire irises flickered into view.

"Ugh, my head hurts. Damn it!" Naruto panted as he felt the headache coming on. Despite the seal on his body granting him a healing factor, there was just something wrong that the seal refused to heal his migraine. 'Agh, my brain feels like its burning. What the hell is happening to me?!' He mentally shouted. Naruto panted, a few beads of sweat dripping down his face as the burning sensation stopped. He rested his hand on the chest, but a variety of violet seals appeared and Naruto was suddenly sent flying back as a pulse of magic slammed into him. Naruto flipped in midair as Kurama sprouted his wings and hovered next to him.

"Minato truly took precautions when it came to protecting this chest, didn't he?" Kurama said.

"Shut up, Kurama." Naruto drawled out. Naruto quickly formed a few hand motions before the pocket dimension opened to his right and he reached into it, pulling out his magic pen that he used to write his more complex seals. He quickly forced a bit of magic into the seals that appeared on the chest and his magic navigated its way through the crevices within the seal formula's magical composition.

'Intersecting triple pentagram seals coupled with barrier locks and chained defensive seals. Minato really knew what he was doing when made this.' Naruto thought. He quickly withdrew his magic energy before drawing out numerous seal formulas atop the chest. Within a matter of minutes, he finished his creation and then placed his hand atop the sealing formula.

**"Seal Magic: Enzyme-Substrate Releasing Formula." **He said as he pumped magic energy into his formula. Suddenly, his own kanji flew across the chest, morphing themselves into different shapes and connecting to the ones on Minato's sealing formula as if they were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. When all the kanji were connected, the seal glowed a deep violet before it vanished into thin air.

"Did you break it?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. I created a sealing formula similar to that of a biological enzyme when it bonds to a substrate. Each sealing kanji I created was to be attached to a specific part of the sealing formula within Minato's own. As they connected to each other, they broke down, similar to that of the catalytic break down of molecules within the human body and thus releasing any locks and barriers on the chest. I will admit, the man was a genius to come up with such a formula." Naruto complimented his father. Kurama blinked at the blue eyed blonde.

"You do know I have absolutely no understanding of the seal you just did and what the hell you just said to explain it." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the Exceed.

"Baka." Kurama flipped Naruto off in response to the insult. Naruto rolled his eyes before opening the chest. Within it were various files and documents. Most of them labelled 'Uzumaki' and 'Namikaze'. Naruto guess those were the ones pertaining to the family history. Other documents were sealing formulas, secret techniques that they had created, but never tested. Finally, Naruto came to the bottom of the chest and his eyes widened as he saw a large black book. He pulled it out and blew off the dust before looking at the cover.

'Photo Album?' He looked at the book with a questionable gaze before slowly opening it. Kurama rested atop his head before looking in awe as he saw the various images of Minato and Kushina. One was of a younger Minato and Kushina, probably when they were dating as they looked like teenagers in the picture. Another was with them holding up the peace sign, their Wizard Saint medallions held in their other hands, matching grins on their faces. A third picture showed a picture of Kushina's hand with a silver engagement ring on it.

Naruto flipped through the pages as he saw various photos of his parents' wedding before stopping on the photo of a pregnant Kushina, looking down lovingly at the noticeable bump in her belly. Minato wasn't present so it was assumed he was the one who took the picture.

"This must be when she was pregnant with you." Kurama said. Naruto didn't respond as he turned the page, seeing pictures of his biological father holding up a various amount of toys. His eyes zeroed in on a small toy drum with two strings attached to either side, a small wooden, black ball attached to said strings. He looked at the writing below the pictures, something he now took notice of.

"Naru-kun's favourite toy." He read. He turned and picked up the small little drum he found within the chest and twisted it in his hands. The beads beat on either side of the drum and for some odd reason he felt a sense of calm when he did so. Naruto chuckled as he continued to play with the little toy.

"I can't believe this was my favourite toy."

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Because the sound it is making annoys the hell out of me." He responded. Kurama sweatdropped at the Apocalypse Dragonslayer.

"Way to be blunt, gaki." Naruto ignored the kitsune costumed cat and turned back to the photo album. He continued to turn the pages and stopped at the image of his father hugging his mother, his baby self being held up by his mother. Minato wore a large grin on his face as Kushina had a serene look on hers as she looked at the baby Naruto.

"Family." Naruto muttered the title of the picture. Kurama watched with a concerned look as Naruto watched the picture with an unblinking gaze. Kurama, not wanting Naruto to have another psychotic break, pulled the book away from the blonde. Naruto's eyes blinked rapidly as he registered what occurred.

"Kurama?"

"Naruto, you may suffer another psychotic break and revert to your dragonslayer state if you continue to watch this photo album. I don't want to risk it so..." Kurama held the book in the air with one paw before he stared intently at it. Suddenly, the book burst into flames. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the burning photo album fall on the ground.

"NO!" He quickly called upon the powers of his magic._ **"Fuuton: Shinku/ Wind Style: Vaccuum!"**_

Kurama stared in shock as he watched the flames he made suddenly vanish as the oxygen was completely removed from the area where they burned so as to prevent the flames from further damaging the book. When the flames vanished it revealed the slightly charred book. He was then punched to the ground and kicked away as Naruto grabbed the book and inspected it.

"Naruto what are you...?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS THE ONLY LINK I HAVE TO MY PAST AND YOU TRY TO BURN IT?!"

"You could go into another personality shift. Your emotions fluctuate and you result in another psychological war with yourself! I wasn't going to risk that!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT MAYBE BURNING THIS PHOTO ALBUM WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME?!"

"SINCE WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU SO DEFENSIVE?! DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO SEE THOSE PICTURES?!" Naruto paused as held the book that much tighter, glancing down at the ground. Kurama's eyes widened in realization and shock as he watched the blank look on Naruto's face before the blonde dragonslayer turned away from him.

"You really wanted to look at those pictures...didn't you, Naruto?" Naruto didn't reply as he sat down once more and flipped through the pages. Some of the pictures were now blackened by Kurama's flames, but Naruto was still able to make out most of the images. Kurama lay there, staring at his partner with the shocked expression still on his face before he released a mental laugh.

'Seems he's begun to accept his humanity a bit more.' A few minutes later, Kurama gained a curious look when he saw Naruto had reached the last page of the book. The blonde stared in awe at the picture and Kurama flew over to the blonde.

"Naruto, what's going...oh." Kurama's own expression of awe formed on his face. Naruto's hands trembled as he watched the picture before his shocked visage turned to that of rage.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT IS POSSIBLE!"

"Naruto..."

"KURAMA, NO! THERE IS NO LOGICAL EXPLANATION TO EXPLAIN WHY THAT PHOTO EXISTS!" Naruto tore photo out and stared intently at it. "I refuse to accept it. She should not exist then if she were to have been born! She would have burned with the rest of this village!" Naruto swept his arm in a wide arc, gesturing to the village ruins.

Naruto released a roar of rage and tore the earth apart as a pulse of magic energy personified his rage. A gust of wind exited his jaws and the son of Acnologia. breathed heavily, his anger emanating off of him. He quickly opened a pocket dimension and threw everything back into the chest before throwing the chest itself into the pocket dimension portal. The portal closed and Naruto clutched the photo he tore out within his hands before shredding it with the winds. Naruto was about to vent his rage further when he received a magic pulse from his cloak. He paused and took out the communication seal tag before pumping a small amount of magic into it.

"WHAT?!"

_"Oi, Fuujin!" _Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard the disrespectful tone one could only find in Gajeel Redfox.

_"Gajeel-san! Juvia thinks it is not wise to speak to the Ogonno Fuujin in such a disrespectful manner. Juvia fears being placed in pain again and Juvia does not like the pain." _Juvia spoke.

"What do you want, Iron Dragon, Water Dragon?! Now is not the best time for you to have contacted me." He snarled.

_"Yeah, well too bad. Anyway, seeing as how you wanted updates on Master Jose's progress with the guild war he plans to start with Fairy Tail, Juvia and I are here to tell you that the Master has almost finished his preparations." _

Naruto's eyes widened. "Is he now?"

_"Yes, Fuujin-san. Juvia and Gajeel-san are confident that Master Jose plans to attack within the next few weeks. He is currently mobilizing the guild to prepare for attack. Gajeel-san is tasked with attacking the guild itself. Master Jose hopes that by doing so, it will spark the fires of rage within Fairy Tail and thus lead to them starting the war with us." _Juvia spoke.

"You have both done well. I appreciate that you have willingly followed my orders."

_"Well it's kind of hard to defy you when you have these fuckin' seals on our stomachs!" _The Son of Metalicana grunted in annoyance.

"Your dissatisfaction is understandable, but until you prove that you are indeed trustworthy to me, I will keep those seals upon you. Water Dragon." He called out the title he had thrusted upon the blue haired dragonslayer.

_"Yes, Fuujin-san?" _The Daughter of Levia spoke.

"What is the catalyst that will result in causing the war?"

_"Fuujin-san, it is as Juvia said. Master Jose plans to have Gajeel-san..." _Naruto interrupted the blue haired woman swiftly.

"I am aware of that, however, Makarov Dreyar is not the type of person who will go to war over a simple breaking of his guild. What is his secondary method?" Naruto asked. Juvia and Gajeel were silent for a few moments before an audible gulp was heard from the umbrella holding woman.

_"Juvia does not approve of this method of provokation, but Master Jose plans to attack a Fairy Tail member or members should the initial plan to cause the war not produce the results he wishes. Juvia thinks that this is not a wise decision as Fairy Tail is known to be very protective of their guild mates and if we are to face against Makarov Dreyar, 'The Titan', we will most surely fall." _Juvia responded.

_"Though Master Jose is also a Wizard Saint, it is a well known fact Makarov had actually pounded Jose into the ground during one of the annual meeting of the Guild Masters when Jose badmouthed Fairy Tail." _Gajeel inputted.

"Ah, yes I heard of that. Dreyar's temper is his downfall and so I am sure your master will know to exploit it." Naruto chuckled, "His initial method to start the war is quite nice, but I am much more inclined to accept his second attempt to start the war. Very well, I shall be on my way."

_"Huh?!" _Both Phantom Lord dragonslayers expressed their confusion, but before they could question the Ogonno Fuujin any further, the wind user cut off the communication link.

"So, it seems Jose is nearing the time to start his war with Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he pulled up his face mask, covering the entirety of the lower half of his face.

"So it's time to make our own preparations. First step is to be initiated I presume?" Kurama smiled widely as Naruto gave a nod of confirmation. Kurama sat atop Naruto's hair as the blood reached to his trench coat's neckline and pulled up the hood. His sapphire eyes glowed in the darkness the hood created before a sonic boom was heard. Naruto zoomed off towards his destination.

Oak Town, the home of the Phantom Lord guild.

* * *

Phantom Lord Guild House, Oak Town, Fiore

Within the dimly lit guild house, many of the Phantom Lord members were bouncing in excitement and they were just informed of the news.

"We're finally gonna hit those Fairy bastards where it hurts!" One member yelled as he clanked a mug of mead with his friend.

"I know right! We're so gonna pay them back for daring to try and become the top guild in Fiore!"

As the guild members chatted loudly, discussing any potential battle plans their master had prepared, they were interrupted by said master. Jose Porla, the Master of Phantom Lord, was a tall, young, lanky man with pinkish coloured skin. His hair was a deep purple colour and extended just below his jawline. His eyes were sharp and bore black irises. A thin moustache outlined his upper lip and bent down at a near ninety degree angle on either side of his face. His lips were adorned with black lipstick. The guild master's outfit consisted of a stereotypical wizard's outfit with a white dress shirt with the medallion of the Ten Wizard Saints pinned at the location of the top button and a pair of red pants. Over his shirt, he wore a dark purple cloak that was outlined with a lighter purple. The hem of the cloak and the shoulder areas were styled in a way that they appeared to be jagged. Atop his head was a stereotypical wizard's hat which was the same dark purple as his cloak with a tiny image of the Phantom Lord symbol emblazoned in red. Attached to his back were a pair of black bat wings and to complete the outfit was a pair of red shoes with furry yellow balls on the front and back of each shoe. Two rings were worn on his fingers, one of which bore a spherical gem.

Standing next to the mustached man were both of their guild's dragonslayers. Juvia Lockser, Dragonslayer of Water, Daughter of Levia the Water Dragon and Gajeel Redfox, Dragonslayer of Iron, Son of Metalicana the Iron Dragon.

Above Juvia was a small cumulonimbus cloud that seemed to follow her around. The rain that fell from the cloud pattered against the pink umbrella the blue haired woman held.

"Drip Drip Drop." The young, curvaceous woman muttered repeatedly to herself.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." One of the guild members muttered beneath her breath. Juvia suddenly stopped her mutterings before her eyes settled upon the female guild member. Suddenly, said guild member was surrounded by a torrent of water. The water then froze and the guild member was trapped within a block of ice.

"Juvia does not take kindly to people referring to Master Jose as the devil. Even Juvia's own guild mates."

"Now, now my dear Juvia-chan. They are merely speaking their minds and they do have grounds to call me a devil seeing as I plan to start a war. In fact, I take that title as a compliment. So please, if you would be so kind as to release the young lady from her icy prison." Juvia's eyes narrowed at the frozen woman before nodding.

"Juvia will obey Master Jose." She snapped her fingers and the ice block liquified once more and the female guild member fell to the ground, gasping as if she had just been drowning. She coughed out quite a bit of water before looking up Juvia, glaring at her, only to cringe in fear when the dragonslayer looked back at her with a terrifying look. Her blue eyes bared the slitted pupils of a reptile and her fangs were bared.

"Do not look at Juvia with such eyes. Juvia hates those eyes!"

"Calm down, Juvia-chan." Jose said with a frown. Juvia nodded and she returned to a stoic state of mind.

"Geeheehee! So, Master...are preparations complete?"

"Yes, Gajeel-kun. The war we plan to start with Makarov's idiotic guild is soon to begin. The pieces are beginning to fall into place and soon I will have the joy of crushing Fairy Tail into dust." He laughed. Gajeel grinned toothily at that before the grin vanished as he looked at Juvia's face. Despite her emotionless facade, he was the only won that could see through her mask and he could see that she disapproved of her Master's want to start a guild war. Juvia loved her guild and she loved being a part of Phantom Lord, but this act of aggression threatened the chances of Phantom Lord remaining as an active guild of the Magic Council. However, Juvia was still loyal to her guild and Master Jose so even if the orders were wrong, she would carry them out.

"My fellow members of Phantom Lord!" He addressed the populace of his guild. "The time has come for us to exact our revenge upon the guild of Fairy Tail. We will spill their blood and crush their guild beneath our very heels. No matter what, we will be victorious! WHAT SAYS YOU?!"

"VICTORY TO PHANTOM LORD! DOWN WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Was the simultaneous response from them all. Jose grinned widely.

'Excellent.' He thought. "Gajeel, prepare yourself for your travel. You are to head to Magnolia Town and to destroy the Fairy Tail guild house. Let's see how Makarov responds to his 'home' being broken to the ground." Jose chuckled darkly as a maniacal grin spread across his face. However, all noise was interrupted by a knock on the large doors of the castle-like complex that was the Phantom Lord guild house.

"Hmmm? Who could that be?" Jose wondered.

"You!" He pointed at the male guild member standing a few feet below. The muscular man pointed at himself and Jose nodded. "Yes, you! Go check the doors and see who it is!" The man nodded as he rose of his seat.

"Yes, Master Jose." He then ran towards the large wooden doors of the castle and proceeded to open them as a trio of knocks were heard as the man neared the door. The man carefully began to open the doors with a creak before the doors were harshly kicked open. The man humourously spun through the air as if he were a shuriken and slammed into the stone walls of the castle hard enough to cause it to crack.

The doors swung open to reveal a black hooded figure. The figure entered the dimly lit guild hall and waltzed in as if he owned the place. Gajeel and Juvia watched from above as the hooded figure glided along the cobblestone. Their slitted eyes narrowed as they studied the figure's movements before they sniffed the air.

'Male. His magic is extremely powerful, but this scent...it's very familiar.' Gajeel thought.

'This scent...no...it couldn't be?! Why is he here?!' Juvia's eyes widened as she looked at the hooded man below. The Water Dragonslayer slightly shuddered and Jose raised a curious eyebrow at his female dragonslayer.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just waltz in here and think you can mess with Phantom Lord!" A male member grabbed onto the shoulder of the hooded figure's trench coat. The hooded figure snarled like a beast and white eyes seemed to stare into the soul of the man before the man raised his hand. Claw-like nails flashed through the air and blood spewed from the man's body as his throat was torn out.

"Do not touch me, human." The figure growled out. Jose's eyes widened in shock as he saw one of his guild members killed. Whoever this person was, they were no stranger to killing as that slash seemed precise and swift. Jose didn't say anything as he watched the guild members leap at the hooded figure.

"Weaklings." The figure seemed to dissolve into the wind before blades of wind sprung forth from various locations, slicing through the assailants. The Phantom Lord members all fell to the ground, bleeding out from the length lacerations that decorated their bodies. The figure then reappeared atop the balcony where Jose, Juvia and Gajeel were standing.

"Hello, human." The shining eyed figure grinned beneath the face mask he wore. Jose blinked in shock at the speed this intruder moved at.

"Who are you?" Was all he could ask.

"Now, Master Jose Porla of Phantom Lord, I assume you have been planning this for quite a while." The figure spoke, completely ignoring the Wizard Saint's question.

"Planning what?" Jose asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why your little escapade to start a war with Fairy Tail of course. We all know that is what you aim to do so there is no need for you to lie or deceive me. In fact, I am here to temporarily lend my services to aid in your little quest to bring down Makarov Dreyar's guild." The figure stared at Jose and Jose stared at the hooded figure. Shining white gazed into pitch black before Jose seemed to consider this stranger's offer.

"Your quick and flawless killing of my guild members show that you are no stranger to killing and that you are actually quite powerful. May I ask what brought you to my guild? Why do you want to participate in this guild war I plan to engage in?"

"Call it a 'lust' for destruction, human." The figure grinned toothily beneath his face mask. "Now allow me to answer your first question. Allow me to introduce myself, Jose Porla." The figure threw back his hood to reveal the spiky blonde locks of a young man. Glowing white eyes shone that much brighter as the wind picked up. Suddenly, a swirl of fire appeared next to the blonde and a large three tailed fox the size of a small horse materialized out of the crimson flames.

"Y-You're the..."

"It really is him." Juvia squeaked.

'When the bastard said he was on his way, I did not expect this at all.' Gajeel thought.

"We are the Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu..." Naruto started and Kurama grinned toothily as his tails swished back and forth lazily, "...and we would like to join Phantom Lord."

**(A/N: BOOM! Cliffhanger bitches. Sorry, I couldn't resist saying that. Now I put a lot of effort into this chapter and due to not having written in such a long time, I may have gotten rusty so like in the previous author note, alongside your review, please state if I have gotten rusty or if I've still got the skills you guys believe that I have. Or for those of you that want an in-between answer, tell me if I am still a good writer but I still have room for improvement. **

**Now this chapter begins my first step into the Phantom Lord arc. This was a pre-guild war chapter with showing Naruto's initation of the plans he has for when the guild war begins. Don't worry, he's not going to be a permanent member of Phantom Lord and nor is he going to join any legal guild for that matter, except for when he has to in order to further his own plans. Now, many of you are probably wondering what the hell Naruto saw in that last photo album picture that he reacted so violently. Well, it will be clear soon, but I will not reveal what the photo was until later. It's something that's never been done before I'm sure, well not in the way I have done it. Yes I'm evil for teasing you all even after such a long time of not writing, but it's my job as the author to do so. **

**Now, I will try to update the story as well as I can, but I may not be able to since my vacation is only two weeks long and you all have seen just how fast these past few months have flown by. Also, I have not finished all the artwork for the chapters 13-21, but I have finished the ones for 1-12. I may not do anymore due to the amount of time it takes to draw these pictures, but if you guys do like the pictures I will continue drawing artwork for Dragonslayer. The drawings are all on my DeviantArt account. The link is on my profile, but I also have individual links posted underneath a title Dragonslayer pics on my profile if you want to see specific ones. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all will enjoy the artwork I did.**

**Again, anonymous reviewer 'erik', as a precautionary measure, I am saying this again. WENDY AND NARUTO BEING MATES WILL NOT EVER HAPPEN IN THIS STORY EVER! GOT IT?! AND NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL CHANGE THAT FACT AND IF YOU CONTINUE TO BOTHER ABOUT IT, I WILL CONTINUE TO DELETE EVERY SINGLE REVIEW YOU MAKE! UNDERSTOOD?!**

**Remember to review this chapter you guys. Reviews are what give me the drive to continue writing.)**


	23. Chapter 23:Preemptive Strike

Dragonslayer

Chapter 23: Preemptive Strike

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail" Flashbacks_

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech/Names of Spells

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

Fairy Tail- Stating of the year or a place

_**Summary: I was told I was alone...in a world where NAKAMA were every person's desire. Then HE found me, he said he saw great potential in my small body and he raised me. Because of him I lived...I learned...and I finally found someone I could call nakama. Even if he didn't call me the same. That is why I will do whatever I can to live up to his name. As the son and dragonslayer of the greatest being I have ever met. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.**_**  
**

**(A/N: Sorry for this long wait again, after I posted up the last chapter I just felt kind of...I don't know, drained for some reason. I had no feeling to write whatsoever and I also had writer's block. My examinations are also starting this May, May the 7th so this will be the only chapter I will be able to release given the circumstances. Glad to see so many people welcome be back to the battlefront though. It was a great feeling to come back to typing Dragonslayer again and to see so much positive feedback from you guys. Now a lot of you have questioned what Naruto saw in the photo and what his motives are for joining Phantom Lord, but like I said in the author note, I'm not answering until I reach that far. **

**Now onto the Guild War arc. Enjoy to your heart's content my minions!) **

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Guild Darkness)**

Phantom Lord Guild House, Oak Town, Fiore, Year-X784

Jose Porla was many things. A guild master, an oddly dressed fellow, queer, evil in a sense, maniacal and even downright insane when it comes to the topic of Fairy Tail, but never would he have called himself completely mind raped. The two SS-Class criminals standing before him were watching him with completely serious looks on their faces while the look on his face was...well priceless was the only thing that could be used to describe it and even then it would classified as an understatement. His jaw was a agape, eyes widened beyond their normal capacity and he seemed to have paled in skin tone.

"Y-Y-You wish to j-join Ph-Phantom Lord?" Juvia stuttered in surprise, voicing her Master's and fellow dragonslayer's thoughts. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer frowned.

"Maybe I should have worded this better. I would like to join the guild in its attack on Fairy Tail, but when I said join Phantom Lord I meant I would like to extend my hand, that is myself and the Onibi Myobu, and offer a temporary alliance with your guild until the war is over." Naruto said. The two dragonslayers and their master stared at the two powerful individuals before them in shock.

"He's not gonna faint is he? He's been standing like that for like five minutes." Kurama said with a questioning glance at the Phantom Lord master.

"Well considering what you just said, I wouldn't be surprised if you all just caused his brain to short-circuit." Gajeel stated. "However, Juvia and I may not be showing it on the outside, but we are just as shocked as the Master. Why are you here?"

"Like I said..." Naruto said as he glanced at the Iron Dragonslayer, "We are here to temporarily lend services to Phantom Lord and we would like to join your little escapade in taking down Fairy Tail. As for why I would help you pathetic whelps, like I stated before, it's just a need to satisfy a lust for destruction I tend to have. Your guild's plan of attack just happened to coincide with this." Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Jose's face and the lipstick wearing man blinked erratically.

"You...the most powerful and dangerous criminals to ever walk the face of Fiore...want to join us?"

"Guilty as charged, though I should inform you our status as criminals came from when we killed a dark guild. You would think the Magic Council would not frown upon the eradication of a dark guild." Naruto shrugged as he scratched Kurama behind the ears. The kitsune glanced at Jose causing the Phantom Lord master to flinch.

"So human, we will be willing to aid your little club house in taking down Fairy Tail. I would suggest you consent to our aid because well, either way we'll be joining in your little war game. It'd be better you have us on your side than on a neutral front where we can destroy both sides of the battlefield." Kurama said. Jose continued to stare at the two before him before a snap of Naruto's fingers brought him out of his thoughtlessness.

"Huh?"

"Your reluctance to answer is quite annoying, Jose." Naruto stated with an annoyed tone of voice. Jose blinked wildly before registering the two SS-Class criminals' request. The positives and negatives of the Ogonno Fuujin and the Onibi Myobu being on his side would no doubt be numerous.

'Hmmm, given their current status and strength it would be quite interesting to allow these two to be allies. Their names alone would probably crush the motivation to fight right out of the little Fairy Tail members and with their strength, they could tear through the guild like it was wet paper. The battlefront would easily be mine to command and despite the Element Four and Gajeel being on my side, it is an unforeseen whether or not Makarov's brat of a grandson, Laxus, Mystogan or Gildarts would return. Currently, only Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss are their S-Class assets and if one of the other three return in time to fight this war, there would no doubt be a shift in the tide of the battle if I do not have these two to act as backup. However, the negatives just as easily match the positives.' Jose glanced up from the ground as he was thinking and seemed to scan the two before him. The Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu were glancing around the dimly lit guild, but Naruto's eyes met his own and the Phantom Lord master snapped his eyes to the wall to avoid the blonde's gaze.

'The cons of this agreement would be that, obviously, there may an ulterior motive behind their need for wanton destruction and that could affect my plans in the war when it begins. Secondly, they are much to unpredictable. They could leave just as easily as they had come to join Phantom Lord and result in a loss of power when they attack Fairy Tail. Finally, their magic power and skills equal in terms of danger to my guild as well as Makarov's. Given how they took out numerous Rune Knights and a single dark guild by themselves it is safe to say that they could easily be repressing their power as they stand before me. It is truly frightening to think what they could do if I don't have them on my side, but also if I do.' Jose closed his eyes as he continued to think. A few more seconds passed before Jose opened his eyes.

"I have considered all the possibilities that may come from our alliance with one another. The pros and cons meet each other equally, however I believe the pros outweigh the cons. But, so as to clarify...do you have any other reasons behind wishing to join Phantom Lord in the war?" Jose's eyes narrowed.

Naruto smirked, showing his sharp canines, "We have given you our reasons for wishing to join out of the mere need to sate our lust for destruction and since you are the attackers, we believe it is best you let us assist you in your venture to attack Fairy Tail. Do you understand, human?" Naruto snarled, his ivory orbs glowing as they stared into the dark coloured eyes of the master of Phantom Lord. Jose swallowed audibly before turning to Juvia and Gajeel.

"There is no fluctuation in pulse rate, Master." Juvia said as her ears twitched slightly.

"Also, there were no forms of visible body motions that would suggest he is lying. Unfortunately, he's telling the truth." Gajeel growled. Naruto's white eyes met Gajeel's crimson orbs and the two stared at each other menacingly, but a simple twitch of Naruto's fingers sent a small pulse of pain through the Iron Dragonslayer's body. The son of Metalicana grunted quietly as Naruto temporarily activated the **Seal Magic: Amaterasu Formula Number 55**, a bead of sweat on the side of his face as he contained the urge to release his pain in a verbal manner.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before nodding and his hand dropped. Gajeel turned away from the Ogonno Fuujin and Juvia looked at her fellow dragonslayer with worried eyes.

"So, do we have an accord?" Naruto asked as he stretched out his hand.

"Aye, that we do." Jose responded with a nod and stretched out his own hand. The two mages sealed their alliance with the handshake and Naruto and Kurama grinned toothily.

'Phase one...complete.' Kurama thought with a mental chuckle. As Naruto released Jose's hand, the hat wearing Wizard Saint cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, I will fetch one of my mages to escort you to your living quarters."

"Not necessary." Naruto said as he raised his hand. "I am quite comfortable as I am, after all...I will be willing to accompany Gajeel Redfox in his trip to Magnolia Town. Destroying Fairy Tail's guild is the first step in your process to spark this guild war am I correct?"

Jose nodded, "Yes...how did you know that?" The Wizard Saint's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Gajeel and Juvia looked around innocently, suddenly finding the stone ceiling of their castle complex to be extremely interesting, the Water Dragonslayer whistled a little tune.

"The method through which we gained information on your plans are irrelevant. After all, I did find out about this little war game you plan on playing, didn't I? Any extra information uttered by myself would be irrelevant to question seeing as how we have agreed on being allies." Naruto answered. Jose's eyes remained narrowed, but slowly nodded his head.

"You seem to excel in the art of speaking. A handy skill that is preventing me from further questioning you, but know that you may slip up soon enough...you are still not trustworthy in my eyes."

"Well, the Fuujin and I are criminals in the eyes of the council. Your lack of trust is understandable." Kurama spoke, spitting out small rings of fire from his jaws to satisfy his boredom.

"So, as I was saying...we would both be willing to accompany the Iron Dragonslayer on his trip to Magnolia Town. Currently, I have spies within the legal guild district that informed me of Fairy Tail's movements. Makarov Dreyar is going to visit the Magic Council since they called him in regarding the numerous bills for alcohol their members keep charging to them and so given the time frame it takes to reach from Oak Town to Magnolia, we would be able to reach the town within approximately two days and return here before or exactly on the day Makarov would return from the council, also the Salamander and Titania along with their little group are not be found. Their whereabouts are unknown, along with that one **Ice Make **mage, Gray Fullbuster and a blonde **Celestial Spirit Magic **mage by the name of Lucy. They have been gone for the past three months is what I have been informed. With those three being your most significant obstructions to Gajeel Redfox's task, it would be best to strike now seeing as they are no longer present." Naruto explained.

"You have thought this through quite thoroughly. Your words have a great deal of fact to them as well, but the ability to Magnolia within two days...how is that possible? A Magic Carriage takes at least three." Jose pointed out as he stroked his mustache. Naruto gave an amused smirk before a small application of wind magic below his feet activated his spell, **Fuuton: Tobu**, allowing him to levitate as miniature cyclones swirled beneath his boots.

"Flight tends to be quite helpful in these kinds of situations, Jose."

The Phantom Lord Master gave a dark chuckle. "Very well then Fuujin, you may accompany Gajeel-kun on his trip to Magnolia. However, the task is to ONLY destroy the Fairy Tail guild house, nothing more, nothing less."

"No way Jose." Kurama said before snickering at the rhyme he made. Everyone sweatdropped at the three tailed kitsune before them.

"Really? That's what you would say at a time like this?" Gajeel commented with a deadpan glance.

"Oh you all are no fun. The man had himself set up for that little rhyme, oh you know what fuck all of you bitches. I found it funny, your opinions don't matter to me. Especially yours, you are dead to me." Kurama jabbed a tail in Naruto's direction. Naruto planted his face in his hands and shook his head. With a sigh, Naruto turned back to Jose.

"Ignoring the kitsune..." Naruto coughed lightly as he met said kitsune's glare, "May you explain your want to avoid the destruction of anything else." Jose looked at the dragonslayer before him and stroked his mustache before an evil grin stretched itself across the Phantom Lord master's face.

"Because it would be much more fun to destroy everything when I head for the guild myself, that is...if Fairy Tail doesn't come to me first." Naruto's white eyes shone brighter than before as an equally toothy grin formed on his face as well. The son of two Wizard Saints chuckled darkly.

"I must admit, I did not expect such a personality from a legal guild...but I seem to have been mistaken. Stereotypes towards legal guilds should be thrown out the window at times, I guess."

"So, just for clarification, would you prefer the guild reduced to rubble or are we just breaking down a few walls?" Kurama asked.

"The latter option would be my preference. Too much would provoke some attention from the Magic Council if a whole guild came tumbling down and too little would not result any reaction at all from Fairy Tail, much less Makarov." He then turned to Gajeel, "Now you are to leave the next day, it takes a few hours for one to reach the Magic Council's Fiore Branch, but Makarov takes the entirety of the next day to argue with the council about the problems he and his guild have caused. You strike at night as well, we don't want to raise a crowd, but leave something behind that will allow for the pitiful fairies to know that it was still us Phantoms that tore down their heavenly homeland."

"Geehee, understood Master." Gajeel gave a mock salute with a toothy grin.

* * *

The sun shone brightly as the Ogonno Fuujin and Onibi Myobu waited patiently for their third party member to prepare himself.

"Food, check. One change of clothes, check. Sleeping bag, check. Alright blondie, let's get movin'." Gajeel said as he zipped up his travel pack, filled with only the necessities. Naruto's blue eyes gazed up at the cerulean expanse of the sky, slightly enjoying the soft breeze that caressed his face. With one last glance at the clouds Naruto turned to the Iron Dragonslayer and nodded.

"Very well, however..." His hand shot out and gripped around Gajeel's throat and for a man of lesser muscle size than Gajeel, the black haired man found the blonde to be surprisingly strong in terms of physical fitness as he was easily lifted off the ground, "...I do not take kindly to the 'blondie' comment you utter. I am your superior, Iron Dragon and you know that very well. Watch your tongue or you just may lose it." He dropped Gajeel down on the ground harshly. The young man snarled as he rubbed his paining ass and rose to his feet.

'Asshole.' The black haired son of Metalicana thought.

"Now tie that rope around your waist and I will attach it my own. We will fly once you are securely fastened." Naruto said.

"Yes, my liege." Gajeel responded sarcastically. Wrapping the length of coiled fibres around him, Gajeel fastened the rope around his waist with a basic bow tie shaped knot, Naruto doing the same. Naruto then slowly rose up from the ground, Gajeel hanging below him as if he were a Christmas ornament. "So where's the mutt?" Gajeel asked as he looked around the area for Kurama.

"The 'mutt' does not take kindly to your words, Iron Dragon. I am sure the Fuujin has already threatened you with ripping out your tongue if you continue speaking like an ass, so here's something you should know. Despite his lethal nature, the Fuujin is very lenient towards carrying out his threats...but me...I'm not so lenient." Kurama snarled as he suddenly appeared below Gajeel. Small tongues of red flame flew forth from Kurama's jaws and dispersed only inches away from the black haired dragonslayer's face.

"Clear?"

"Crystal, Onibi Myobu." Gajeel gulped audibly.

"That gulp wasn't near audible enough, but I'll take what I can get. Let's go...try to keep up, eh Fuujin."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto wave off the three tailed kitsune before Naruto channeled a satisfactory concentration of wind magic into his feet before pushing off against the air as if it were solid before zooming through the skies, a sonic boom followed his sudden movement immediately after.

"Show off." Kurama muttered as he easily ran alongside the blonde as he maneuvered himself through the various pieces of foliage on the ground. The objects surrounding them were all but blurs to the fast moving trio. Kurama glanced up to keep an eye on the Iron Dragonslayer through the numerous spaces in the foliage as he swerved around the large trunks that made up the redwood forest he was currently running through and what Naruto was flying over. However, the red and black furred fox's ears twitched and his faced scrunched itself up out of disgust.

"Oh for the love of...do all of you dragonslayers have motion sickness as a fucking side effect? It's annoying as hell." Kurama exclaimed. Gajeel urged himself not to vomit as Naruto soared through the sky, but he managed a weak raising of his hand and Kurama's eyes narrowed as Gajeel placed down all of his fingers, sines the middle one. The legendary one fingered salute reared its ugly head once more.

"Fuck..." Gajeel's cheeks bulged a bit as he restricted the urge to puke, "...You!" He managed to continue and finish his sentence. Kurama snarled, but began grinning like the vulpine he was as he was amused by the Iron Dragonslayer's current predicament. It was kind of ironic that a dragonslayer who was unaffected by the effects of flight was carrying another dragonslayer who was affected by flight.

"So...ugh...Fuujin?" Gajeel groaned. Naruto's ears twitched as he registered Gajeel's voice.

"Yes, Iron Dragon?"

"What's our...halfway mark?"

"Your question needs restating as I am having trouble understanding."

"He's asking you where we will be making a rest stop. Even though it's possible for us to travel for two days straight, it would be counter-productive if we didn't get rest in between." Kurama clarified for the Apocalypse Dragonslayer.

"Ah...well truth be told, Iron Dragon, I had not contemplated on that for I was truly planning on flying straight through to Magnolia Town."

"YOU WERE?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"You dare doubt my abilities?"

"YES!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Gajeel's own crimson orbs stared up at him. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer remained silent for a moment as he looked ahead at the scenery before him, however, his sapphire orbs glinting with mischief. "Ah, then should I, as they say, 'put the pedal to the metal'?" Gajeel's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's magic output increase.

'Oh fuck.'

Naruto suddenly dove down from his position above the trees and began to swerve every which way to avoid slamming into the trees before putting on another burst of speed. One sonic boom later, Gajeel found himself suffering the effects of the high speed movement of Naruto's flight pattern and though he was now suffering extreme motion sickness it surely would have helped if he didn't slam into the trees that Naruto was weaving around.

"Agh! ACK! OUCH! FUCK! ITAI! SHIT THAT HURT! BRANCH OW! BRANCH OW! MORE BRANCHES!" Gajeel screamed in fear as he was dragged through the foliage and slammed into every single redwood tree that Naruto managed to avoid.

"HAVIN' FUN YET?!" The face mask wearing blonde yelled back with a masked evil grin, no pun intended. Said blonde was obviously amused by Gajeel's damaged form.

"FUCK YOU!" Murphy's Law was quite the evil bitch today with regards to the fate of Gajeel. A few red lines coated his arms and face as he was marred by the branches he managed to nick. As his rope tied form slammed harshly into the side of a another tree, a squirrel appeared from out of the foliage and its claws dug themselves into his face.

"AHHHHH DEMON SQUIRREL!" Gajeel screamed as the pain of rodent claws dug into his flesh.

"TKTKTKTKTKTK-GRRRRR/_AHHHHH UGLY HUMAN!_" The squirrel chattered in a high pitch as it stared in fear at Gajeel's own frightened face. Both wide eyed mammals stared at one another, screaming loudly as Gajeel slammed into the sides of trees along the way. The squirrel's eyes then widened as it looked up and with a glance back at the Iron Dragonslayer, Gajeel looked confused as the rodent leaped off of his face. The son of Metalicana's eyes widened as he glanced up and white obscured his vision.

SPLAT!

"Oh come on, how the hell does a bird manage to shit on my face at this speed?!" The Phantom Lord mage was a bit thankful though as the speed Naruto was moving at caused the bird feces to peel away from his face. "Hey, a coin." Gajeel paused in his cries of pain as he swiped up the random piece of currency he managed to find. He stuffed it into his pocket with a satisfied chuckle, maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

"OOF!" Aaaaaaand it's gone. Sadly for the black haired Phantom Lord mage, the moment of happiness was lost as Naruto had came to a sudden halt and Gajeel's forward momentum traveled forth, sending him crashing into the trunk of a redwood tree hard enough to leave an indentation.

"Ooooooooh...the pain." Gajeel groaned as he forcefully pulled himself free from his wooden prison. "Asshole, what the hell was that for?"

"A mere demonstration to show you not to underestimate my abilities, Iron Dragon. I recommend you not do that again should you wish to meet your friend the squirrel again." Naruto said with smirk as he hovered above Gajeel. A growl of annoyance was then heard next to the two dragonslayers as the horse sized kitsune that was Kurama landed on a nearby branch.

"You annoying gaki! You're lucky that I was able to keep up with you otherwise we would have had a problem with me losing your trail."

Naruto and Kurama glared at each other and Gajeel sweatdropped as he could basically see the anime lightning sparking between their heated gazes. After the glaring session ended, Kurama and Naruto growled at one another before continuing forth towards their destination, only at a MUCH slower pace in comparison to the speeds Naruto was previously moving at.

"I hate you." Gajeel commented.

"A lot of people hate us, but that is all a matter of opinion. People can like me, hate me or whatever they wish to feel, but in the end it does not affect me in any significant manner so if you wish to express your emotions to someone, I would suggest you say it to someone who actually cares." Gajeel opened his mouth to utter a rebuttal, but scowled as his mind drew a blank.

'Stupid, smartass, SS-Class level asshole of a dragonslayer.'

For a few more hours, Naruto flew with Gajeel hanging beneath him by his rope attachment as Kurama leaped through the trees, landing on branches with skills like that of a shinobi's. There was no form of communication at all between the trio as the two SS-Class criminals and one Phantom Lord mage traveled towards Magnolia Town. However, daylight was quickly being burnt as the once blue skies turned into a beautiful mixture of fiery colours. Orange, red, pink and yellows all blurred together as the yellow sun's light diminished and as another hour passed, the colours vanished only to be replaced by the darkness of the night along with the shining silver moon and stars.

Gajeel yawned as he woke up from one of his short naps. The reason being it was one of the only ways he wouldn't be able to be affected by his motion sickness and the only other way was to let Naruto not carry him, but it would be a very unnecessary move since Gajeel would obviously be left behind. The mission was to just destroy the guild house of Fairy Tail after all and the Iron Dragonslayer knew very well that neither of his two co-travelers would need any help in performing such menial task.

"Oi, Fuujin! How long again until we reach your rest stop?!" Gajeel exclaimed. Naruto and Kurama winced at Gajeel's boisterous voice.

'And just as I was beginning to appreciate the silence.' Naruto thought as he glanced down with annoyance at his humanoid baggage. "Well it's obvious that you wouldn't be able to stay quiet for the entirety of this trip unless you are asleep, so I will comply to your request to rest. The eastern mountains near Clover Town are near here, there's a cave where we can rest in for the night."

"It will take only ten minutes at the speed we are currently moving at to reach that location." Kurama added. The muscular iron eater nodded.

* * *

Eastern Fiorean Mountains, Fiore

An owl hooted as its bright golden eyes stared down from the branches, the nocturnal bird zeroing in on its prey. A little rabbit hopped through the grass, nibbling on said foliage, pausing every few moments as its ears and nose twitched, eyes like coals surveying the environment for any form of predators. The owl rustled its feathers as it watched the rabbit continue to eat its late night snack and with a small flap of its wings, it leaped from its perch and swooped down towards its prey. The rabbit's eyes widened as it spotted the large Horned Owl and took off like a shot, but just as the owl's talons were about to make contact, a bestial roar filled the forested area.

A flash of crimson and both mammal and bird fell as their bodies were now bearing deep slash wounds.

"Hehehe, I still got it." The crimson eyes of one multi-tailed kitsune shone in the blackness of the forest as he grabbed the two dead animals, two tails snaked their ways around their respective animals before gripping them tightly. With a lick of his black outlined lips, the kitsune quickly reverted into his Exceed form so as to return to the former cave of Acnologia at a faster rate.

Not to mention his stomach was growling loudly.

Kurama exited the forest and reverted back to his kitsune form, still holding the dead rabbit and owl in his crimson tails. He then padded his way towards the two dragonslayers as they sat apart from each other do their respective activities within the mountain's cave. Gajeel was busy munching on a few screws and bolts to satisfy his hunger and Naruto was doing the same as small streams of eternano flowed into his mouth from the atmosphere.

"Dinner is served you annoying dragonslayers." Kurama said with a grin as he held the two animals over the roaring campfire. Naruto and Gajeel gave nods of appreciation to the crimson and black furred fox. After plucking the owl and shaving the rabbit, they gutted the two animals. They fed Kurama the entrails which he burnt to improve the flavor. I mean can you imagine the taste of the small and large intestines, the stuff that comes out of there is nasty. Naruto then sliced the two animals into pieces with wind blades and Gajeel's fingers extended, becoming black spires of steel which impaled every single piece of meat that was airborne.

"Impressive accuracy." Naruto commented as he observed Gajeel's technique. Gajeel scoffed at the blonde's compliment.

"I suppose I should be grateful that the almighty Dragonslayer of Wind is willing to pay me a compliment?"

"I would suggest you should seeing as I am a stronger mage than you are and receiving compliments from a superior tends to show that you do have some level of skill that is able to impress me. As such, I believe the answer is yes." Silence filled the air as Naruto blinked in confusion as Kurama and Gajeel gave him deadpan looks.

"What?"

"That was sarcasm you idiot. Not to mention the questionable tone of his voice may have suggested the question to be rhetorical." Kurama stated dryly. Naruto shrugged.

"Application of understanding one such as Iron Dragon would be a waste of my intellect." Naruto then returned to gazing at the heated iron and noted the lack of orange and red that marked the metal being super heated.

"Interesting, Kurama's flames are one of the hottest flames ever created and yet your iron techniques have not even been super heated or melted yet. Fascinating. Your metal must have an extremely dense molecular structure to withstand such high temperatures. Metalicana trained you well."

Gajeel snarled at the mention of his teacher and father. "Look, just shut up alright!"

"Excuse me?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow and slight edge to his tone.

"You don't even speak of your own dragon and yet you go around spouting stuff about my dragon and even Juvia's. Look, I don't need you to sing me praises just so you can try and earn my trust or some bullshit cause I'm not buyin' it." Gajeel growled.

"It was merely a compliment, Iron Dragon. Your temper is comparable to that of Fire Dragon's."

"Pfft, please. I've got more of a brain than the Salamander any day."

"A statement I am sure is true." Kurama chuckled. "The boy lacks strategy in battle and he runs in yelling and screaming." Naruto gave a nod of confirmation to the kitsune as he turned back to Gajeel.

"Also, a correction to your statement earlier." Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Naruto, his crimson orbs staring into Naruto's blue ones until a sudden snarl caused them to shift to shining white. "I am no Dragonslayer of the Wind. I am not be associated with the child of Cyclonus nor the child of Grandine. Do not dare make the mistake of making assumptions towards who my draconian parent is. The dragon that raised me is far above any of the elemental dragons that comprise the Genso."

Gajeel gulped as he felt the killing intent roll off of the white eyed Ogonno Fuujin, but nodded. "Alright, geez. You're a hypocrite for telling me to watch my temper you know."

"And you are wishing for me to activate the seal I implanted on you should you aim to talk back to me in such a disrespectful manner, Iron Dragon." Gajeel's eyes widened as the merciless form of Naruto's personality growled at him. However, all tension was halted as Naruto glanced back at the food that was impaled by Gajeel and his eyes shifted back to blue.

"Food's done." He stated. Gajeel sweatdropped at the sudden lack of killing intent from the older dragonslayer, not that he was complaining.

'Something is definitely wrong with this guy's brain.' Gajeel thought as he removed the rabbit and owl meat from over the crimson flames. After they ate their fill, reducing the meat to clean, white bones, Gajeel got out his sleeping bag from his damaged backpack, a result of his little 'Need for Speed' trip due to Naruto's pride in his abilities.

'Note to self, never question Ogonno Fuujin's abilities.' He thought as he crawled into his sleeping bag. He leaned up against a rock for some sort of stability since his back would no doubt feel sore if lay flat on the ground. He looked to see Naruto and Kurama staring into the flames with absolutely blank looks on their faces. Gajeel yawned lightly, but he wasn't at all tired so he racked his brain to see if he could at least strike a conversation with the two individuals that could undoubtedly kill him and leave him for the birds without so much as a flick of the wrist. He still hated the guy, but he was just so god damn bored.

However, he was surprised as he found himself to not be the one to spark the conversation.

"Do you ever find yourself missing your parent, Iron Dragon?" Naruto asked as he scratched Kurama's ears. The kitsune closed his eyes to sleep as Naruto did so, not wishing to take part in a conversation between the two dragonslayers.

"Huh?" Gajeel's intelligence seemed to shine through with that reply. Naruto rolled his eyes before looking up from the campfire.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, I heard you...it's just quite an unexpected question." Gajeel looked down at the flames, staring into the flickering abyss of crimson. "Yeah I guess I do. Metalicana did raise me and made me strong. Strength, he told me, was the best attribute anyone could ever have. After all, what's the point of being the son of a dragon if you aren't strong."

"It seems as if you met the dragon of iron as a child to have been able to be the age you are now and speak of him so fondly. You were close with your dragon it seems." Naruto stated, a tinge of envy lined the blue eyed man's tone. Gajeel didn't pick up on it as he continued to speak.

"Well to be honest, I was still a tyke when I met Metalicana. Kinda ironic that the Iron Dragonslayer was the son of two steel workers in the manufacturing industry."

"Hmm, that is ironic. Though I was not actually referring to your biological parents, the ones that are or were humans depending on the case, though it does tend to be the latter in most if not all cases regarding us dragonslayers, I am curious. Seeing as how you have brought up the topic, would you wish to explain your origins?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like an almighty dragonslayer like yourself would be interested in someone 'beneath you', as you would so bluntly put it."

"I will admit, I do bear a superiority complex. Though even you would agree I have good reasoning to have one seeing as how my strength is unparalleled. Before you say it, I am also entitled to my share of vain statements for the same reasons." Gajeel remained silent, staring at the crimson flames. "As for my sudden interest in your past...I'm bored to be honest. Truth be told, your biological parents would not seem to be significant variables in your explanation seeing as how your story would lead to your eventual adoption by Metalicana."

"Is there anytime that you can just not use logic so that I can actually make an argument." Gajeel deadpanned. Naruto tapped his chin in thought.

"No, not really." The blonde replied causing Gajeel to sweatdrop.

"Asshole."

"Says the original asshole." Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the blonde, but chose to avoid another argument and instead just began to speak. The black haired dragonslayer knew that he was basically explaining his origins, something most people in the world couldn't care for, but given how that he tended to keep things to himself, the young Redfox couldn't help but want to share his story. He wanted a lent ear to just talk to and even though he had had Juvia back in Phantom Lord, Gajeel never spoke to anyone other than her and Master Jose. Also, despite his horrific status as a killer, the Ogonno Fuujin seemed to have a sort of charisma that expelled a feeling of trustworthiness.

A trait Naruto unknowingly gained from his biological father.

"I am actually not a citizen of the kingdom of Fiore to tell you the truth. I was born in Seven, the country next to the kingdom of Fiore. Okaa-san and Otou-san moved here to Fiore when I was three."

"Any particular reason for that?" Naruto asked, curious about the Iron Dragonslayer's past.

"We weren't involved in anything bad like the mob or dark guilds if that's what you're thinkin'. As a dragonslayer, having no parents is kinda seen to be a compulsory qualification and having a hard time growing up is also one. But...I didn't have that."

"You had a good life?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. The Iron Dragonslayer nodded.

"I was a quiet kid, quite the opposite to what I am now actually. Kaa-chan and Tou-san were like any other pair of parents, they loved and cared for me. I did what I was told and I was a good kid by their standards because I did what I was told. You know, the usual stuff like pee here, shit there, eat vegetables, don't pee there, don't shit there, go to bed at this hour." Naruto sweatdropped at the bluntness of Gajeel's explanation, but chose not to question it seeing as how the glazed look in his eyes showed he was experiencing a mental flashback of some sort maybe.

"The factory where Kaa-chan and Tou-chan worked was what resulted in my moving from Seven to Fiore. The factory didn't have its sanitary conditions up to par during a few of its inspections. Dust and harmful bacteria were found left, right and centre, lead from some intersecting water pipes bled into the waterways of the factory and so drinking water supplied by the factory's own taps were contaminated with lead and made people sick and whole set of other shit. Eventually, it led to the factory shutting down."

"So you moved during that time." Gajeel nodded in confirmation.

"The very next day to be specific. Once we made it to Fiore, Okaa-chan and Otou-san found themselves another job. They worked on building exporting ships to ship things to other continents here in Earthland. Like I said, I was a tyke and so being young I was enrolled in a school. I learned, but being quiet and a foreigner led to me being bullied by the older brats and not to mention I was ostracized from my classmates due to my strange eye colour. I mean, how many people do you know that have red eyes?" Gajeel sweatdropped as Naruto pointed at the sleeping fox at his side.

"That kind of social stratification can be hard on a child. Given your current mention of gaining a primary level of education I would venture that you probably were at an age of...five or six?" Naruto guessed.

"Four."

"Close enough."

"Yes, so I was set apart from everyone else. I was basically on my own. No one would play with the creepy red eyed boy."

"You don't have eyebrows either."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOU ASSHOLE!" Gajeel exclaimed in a comical fashion, his teeth suddenly becoming extremely sharp and triangular, his eyes pure white as he shook his fist at the Apocalypse Dragonslayer. "Anyway, home was my fortress of solitude and my parents were the only people that I could socialize with." Gajeel released a shaky exhale as more childhood memories sprung up. "Then they got promotions for their hard work at the shipyard, began working all over Fiore. They couldn't take me around all the time so they hired a nanny to look after me during the days that they would be away."

"Bitch?"

"Hardcore bitch. She was a former disciplinarian at a private school for juvenile delinquents." Naruto hissed at that, a show of sympathy towards his fellow dragonslayer. He may be coldhearted, but knowing Gajeel was only four when having to deal with such a person was not exactly worth ignoring. "See the studs on my arms?"

"She gave those to you?"

"No, she took the original screws to give me small, yet painful puncture wounds to 'discipline me'" He made air quotes as he said this. "When Kaa-chan and Otou-san returned from their jobs at the other shipyards, they saw the puncture marks and the bitch of a nanny told them I was going through a god damn phase about how I wanted to get piercings and so I tried to do it with fuckin' screws!" The Iron Dragonslayer punched the ground, cracking it slightly. "And they believed her and well...I got my alleged wish. My parents' loving attitude basically earned anything I wanted if I asked, but I never asked for much and I sure as hell didn't ask for THIS!" He gestured to the iron studs in his arms.

"So that led to getting the ones on your eyebrow-less face and chin?"

"I'll kill you if you keep making that eyebrow wisecrack." He snarled. "But yes, it did actually. After getting the ones in my arms, I just thought as long as I was there, might as well get some other piercings in other places. So I got them on my chin and the area where my eyebrows should be. After that, the nanny was back when Okaa-chan and Otou-san left for another job away. Well, she seemed pissed that day and she was excessively verbal in her discontent and she decided to take her anger out on me."

"Abuse?"

Gajeel didn't respond, merely turning his head away. "She used a piece of metal rod she had used from her disciplinary days and basically beat me down. I'm a four year old, I had no way of defending myself. I was frail and fragile...not to mention I had nothing to fight her off with. So, I did what instinct told me to do."

"You ran." Naruto stated.

"Geeheehee, see that's where you are wrong Fuujin. I'm surprised too at this little bit of information as well, but I guess I did run, but I didn't run away per say. I ran into the kitchen, the nanny following behind me. I reached into the top drawer, pulled out the carving knife and well...I stabbed her in the stomach...twice. I grabbed the iron she dropped from her hands and beat her to death."

"You should be traumatized then. No four year old child could ever be mentally stable after such an event."

"Fuujin, have you seen the way I act? Do you even hear how I laugh?! No one laughs 'geeheehee' except for me. I'm sharing my story with YOU of all people! Do you really think I'm mentally stable?!"

"Good point." Was the simple reply.

"I have a sadistic nature somewhere in this messed thing I call my mind because you know what...I took quite a bit of joy watching the blood fly from that battered bitch's corpse..." Gajeel's face suddenly became errily encompassed by shadow, his red eyes glowing within the darkness. Naruto didn't shudder at the gaze because he had seen worse things and he was the cause of said things.

"So after you killed her, what did you do?"

"It was after that that I actually did perform the act of running away. I left home, blood over my clothes and hands and I still had the carving knife gripped in my hand as a reminder of how I stabbed the woman in her stomach. I ran, ran until my feet were hurting and then kept running. Stopped when I fell from exhaustion."

"And then Metalicana found you?"

The Iron Dragonslayer shrugged, "Sounds cliche, but hey I'm not complaining. I'm alive and I learned to be strong. I learned resilience, I learned strength and I learned to endure from Metalicana. I learned to be a dragonslayer. After that, it was only a matter of time before I came across Phantom Lord and joined them, I mean they were the true top guild in Fiore at the time and Fairy Tail was still only trailing behind as a second place guild. And that's the story of _**Kurogane Gajeel/Black Iron Gajeel**__. _

Naruto stared at the red eyed man, not even wishing to take notice that the Phantom Lord mage was still wearing the torn and shredded garb from the redwood forest escapade. The Ogonno Fuujin continued to stare at the man, as if analyzing him. Closing his eyes, Naruto released a sigh through his mask covered lips. The cloak wearing SS-Class mage rose up from the ground and walked over to Gajeel, pulling the younger man up by his arm.

"What are you...AGH!" Naruto's fingertips became ignited by violet flames and he thrust it back, positioning it so that it looked like he was holding a **Rasengan. **He then slammed his hand forth, his violet fingers hitting Gajeel in the stomach and the Phantom Lord mage clutched it as he fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"Wh-Wha..."

"You have earned your freedom. Do not disappoint me Iron Dragon, Gajeel Redfox. You have followed my orders, even going so far as to betray your own Master and even letting one such as myself being the listening ear you wanted. If you can trust me with such things and follow my orders then you have earned it. You are free of **Amaterasu Formula Number 55." **Gajeel's eyes widened as his head snapped up to look at Naruto, but the blonde was already walking back to Kurama's sleeping form.

"W-W-Wait, don't fuck with me! Are you really done with that seal?!"

"Only you and one other member of my growing spy network have been marked with such a seal. You both have been freed, but before you ask...no...Water Dragon is not the second person."

"What about Juvia?! If I am freed why can't she be?! She and I have BOTH done as you asked and so she should show the same level of trustworthiness as I have!" He exclaimed. Naruto's eyes flashed white.

"Water Dragon has obeyed me and showed me her willingness to follow, but I still require a form of proof to show that I can trust her. Do not interfere with such matters, Iron Dragon or you just may find yourself beaten and battered. Though, a warning...though I have removed your seal, you have my communication seal so I can keep track of your whereabouts and I have your scent...so if you try to betray me, it does not matter where you run or how far because I can find you and I will kill you. This is not merely a threat, but also a fact. Keep that in mind, Iron Dragon."

Gajeel cursed as he lay curled up in a ball on the ground as he held his hurting abdominal area and his body decided to react and put Gajeel into a state of unconsciousness in order to block out the pain of having his seal removed. As Gajeel slept in his fetal position, Naruto lay next to the large fire breathing kitsune, scratching the canine's ears absentmindedly.

"You know, it's kind of hard to sleep with you all talking so much." Kurama stated as he cracked open a single black eyelid to reveal the evil crimson colour of his iris. Naruto didn't reply as he stared at the campfire before glancing down at his childhood companion.

"Have I gone soft, Kurama?"

"That depends, what do you mean by that?"

"Do you believe that I have become so lenient due to my humanity that I am just willing to lend my trust to anybody that decides to share their pasts with me? Am I really that soft-hearted that I am willing to let Iron Dragon of all people roam free without the seal? Years ago I would not even think of letting anyone outside of you, Ayame nee-chan and the others from Clover Town, believe they could trust me and vice versa...but now..."

"I wouldn't call it softness, Naruto. I would call it improvement. This level of leniency shows that you are actually more willing to trust those around and in turn they will eventually come to trust you as well. You wish to create a spy network that will in turn become your army for when you and Acnologia set a course for Alagaesia to start a war with the Dragon King, if you wish to do so...this act of trust will no doubt aid in them remaining on your side should you inform them of your plan with the Black Dragon. Sometimes all it takes is trust to ensure you don't allow people to leave your side, Naruto. Humanity is funny that way, but it is an admirable quality at times."

"And if they betray my trust?"

"Kill them. It's as simple as that." Kurama shrugged. "You can rule through fear, but I find it is better to have control over your subordinates through much more positive terms than what you currently have. Like what you have with Haku and Zabuza, or better yet, what you have with that Lyon guy and his team. You haven't placed the Amaterasu seal on them and yet you have let do as they please and look how willing they are to serve you and carry out your orders. They have spied on Fairy Tail since the day you gave them a chance to find a purpose in their lives when you destroyed Deliora. Do you know why?"

"I will assume the answer is that they trust in my judgement and in me given the current topic of discussion."

"Correct. Don't let your humanity seem like a restraint as it can also be the thing that gives you an edge in battle. The tales of Camelot told of knights and kings who were capable of slaying dragons...humanity is something that cannot be underestimated. Just look at you." Kurama became silent at that as he curled into a ball, his three visible tails curling around his body before quickly falling asleep.

Naruto shook his head as the words went through his mind. Processing what he just discussed with his alleged best friend, the dragonslayer of the Apocalypse could rub his temples as he felt a migraine forming from trying to understand the discussion from too much thinking. In the end, Naruto just decided to sleep.

'Humans are not be underestimated huh? Looks like I may have to rethink my life a bit more now.' He thought.

Gajeel yawned, baring his sharp teeth to the surrounding environment as he sat beneath one of the mountain's various waterfalls to wash his body and clean himself. Naruto and Kurama were removing any traces of their existence from Acnologia's former cave before saying they would be going for a walk as they had guided Gajeel to the waterfall where he was currently bathing.

Gajeel's closed eyes opened slightly and the crimson eyed dragonslayer stared at his naked body, more specifically his abdominal area. The muscular dragonslayer's eyes narrowed as he glared at his navel. The area where the seal Naruto had implanted on his lay, or where it was formerly imprinted. The seal always used to appear whenever he used his magic energy, a back up precaution Naruto had engraved into the seal's original formula so as to keep a lock on his subordinates should they try to burn off the seal with magic. It was seen as a precaution, but for a seal master like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...it was necessary.

Gajeel channeled his magic energy and to his surprise, the seal had truly not appeared. No complicated looking seal formula, no uncomfortable tingling sensation whenever he used his magic...just bare tanned skin and the feeling of magic flowing through his body naturally.

'Well what do you know...the bastard wasn't lying. He did say he would remove the seals from myself and Juvia should we both prove to be trustworthy to him, but I didn't think he would actually do it. Looks like he actually keeps his promises, but then again he did make an Oath of the Dragon, however that merely solidifies just how seriously he takes commitments to his subordinates and others under his command.' Gajeel released a dry "Geeheehee" as he gave a small smirk.

Gajeel stepped out from beneath the waterfall and glanced at his stomach one last time before diving into the adjoining river. Swimming over to the edge, he climbed out of the water body and walked over to his travel pack. He removed a towel and dried himself off before pulling out his fresh set of clothes. He then took out his lone wing-like attachment, the only remnant of yesterday's outfit alongside his boots. Screwing the bolt that attached the feathery apparatus to his sleeve, he gave it a test shake and smirked in satisfaction.

Like Natsu's scarf, Gajeel's arm attachment was a remnant of his dragon parent. "Feathers of the legendary bird known as Icarus Alumina. The only bird to have wings as hard as steel, yet have the flexibility and light weight of aluminium. Still can't believe I happened to chance upon that rare bird on my first hunt with Metalicana."

Gajeel then organized his travel pack before slipping his arms through the straps of the bag and headed back to the cave. As he arrived at the cave's entrance he found Naruto and Kurama already there, but they seemed to be in a heated argument. Remaining where he was, Gajeel slipped behind a tree and stretched his enhanced hearing abilities to its limits, but he only managed to get in a few words seeing as how they seemed to be talking in a moderate tone instead of yelling, which is how it seemed to be at first glance.

"Idiot...too risky...Jose...Wizard Saint." He heard Kurama say.

"Wimp, this...necessary for...Phantom Lord...mine." Naruto's voice met his ears this time.

"We will be...legal trouble...AGAIN!" Kurama yelled his last word. Gajeel clutched his ears in pain as he was suddenly disoriented from the loud shout. Seeing as how this argument may lead to apparent deafness, Gajeel decided to step out from behind his tree.

"We'll talk about this later." Kurama said as he spotted the son of Metalicana.

"Are you prepared to continue our flight to Magnolia Town?" Naruto asked as he adjusted his face mask. The Phantom Lord mage groaned at the thought of having to fly once more, but he had no choice in the matter seeing as how he didn't want to walk there. Gajeel sighed as brought out the trust rope and he and Naruto tied either end around their waists.

"Ready." Gajeel said with a shaky thumbs up. Naruto nodded and shot off into the sky as Kurama ran along the ground before taking to the branches of the pine trees.

* * *

Magnolia Town, Fiore 

Within a matter of hours and much restrained vomiting from the black haired dragonslayer, the trio finally arrived at the descending road which led to Magnolia Town's entrance.

"Such a quaint and quiet place." The Phantom Lord member commented as he spied the town's inhabitants going about their daily lives, basking in the glow of a sunny day.

"Yeah...so when do we blow shit up?" Kurama asked. Naruto and Gajeel sweatdropped at the multi-tailed kitsune.

"Baka-kitsune." Naruto muttered. "We wait for night, but for now it would be best to scope out the town." The blonde adjusted his face mask and threw up his hood. His blue eyes remaining obscured by the shadows the black cloak's hood produced.

"Why are we doing that?" The red eyed man asked his blue eyed superior.

"Do you know where the guild house is?"

"Ummm...huh?" Gajeel said as he got cupped his chin with his right hand. "You know for the entire time we've been rivals with that guild, I never took the time remember where the hell there guild was situated in Magnolia. But hey, it's Fairy Tail, I highly doubt they'd be that hard to find."

"Your response is both annoyingly stupid yet holds truth in that last statement. We shall take separate paths throughout town so as to cover more ground. Onibi will stick with me of course so you will be on your own Iron Dragon. However, it would not be wise for a Phantom Lord mage to be spotted within Magnolia Town where Fairy Tail resides. Do you have anything to prevent your identity from being found out?"

Gajeel tapped his chin in thought before nodding as he pulled out a brown, hooded trench coat. "It's designed to be used only for when it rains, but given the circumstances, I'd say it will do the job of hiding who I am."

Naruto nodded. "Very well. Onibi, come."

"Have a nice day." Kurama sarcastically told Gajeel.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, MUTT!" The Kitsune-Exceed chuckled lightly at the Iron Dragonslayer.

'Too easy. It's just like pushing the Salamander's buttons, only with a much more comical facial expression.'

As they reached the entrance of the town, Gajeel entered town and looked around for a few seconds. He then turned to see Naruto and Kurama had disappeared. Looking up, Gajeel frowned in confusion as he saw neither SS-Class individual was present in the air or on land.

'Where the hell did those bastards go?! Oh well, might as well look around for that guild house then.'

As Gajeel had set to embark upon his own path, Naruto and Kurama had taken the time to vanish into the wind via Naruto's **Fuuton: Shunpo no Kazejin **to appear in a dark alley where Kurama transformed into his smaller Exceed form for better maneuverability in populated areas. Naruto pulled back his hood slightly to allow the winged cat to fly into the recesses of the hood and remain unseen by the populace. After all, the key to any reconnaissance mission was to not be suspicious and Naruto and Kurama were sure a flying, talking feline would draw attention to themselves.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said as he and Kurama melded into a small crowd of people so as to not look suspicious upon their leaving the alley. Naruto and Kurama glanced every which way to search for the Fairy Tail guild house before Kurama offered a suggestion.

"You know, although we may feel a bit idiotic for not doing this but...why are we not asking people for directions?" The crimson furred Exceed asked. Naruto glanced up at his feline nakama and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be a smartass now, Kurama. Besides the reason for not doing so is because strange hood wearing people should not ask for directions to a known guild." He whispered hotly.

"Well Gajeel is gone, so maybe it would be fit to pull down the hood and take off the mask." Kurama suggested.

"I'll concede to the mask, but the hood stays. We still have to keep you concealed and my hair colour is not exactly a traditional colour." He replied before pulling down his face mask. His face now visible, the hooded blonde walked up to a nearby newspaper vendor. Seeing if maybe there was anything new occurring in the world of Earthland, Fiore specifically, Naruto began flipping through the pages, Kurama's red orbs glancing from the shadows of the hood.

"Hmmm, the stocks are up. The kingdom is planning to remodel the west wing of the royal castle and it seems the magical item industry is booming these days." Kurama muttered so only Naruto could hear. Naruto rolled his eyes at his hair dwelling companion before flipping through to the area that spoke of mage activities.

"Dark mages on a new high, the most ever active in twenty years. Oh, but what's this on the bottom?" Kurama noted. The son of two Wizard Saints glanced down at the page where an image of blurry black thing was shown in the sky. The blob was very oddly shaped, but Naruto was able to distinguish the Y-shape associated with flying animals, wings spread and the lengthy tail that stretched out behind it.

"Odd magical creature found. Creature moved too fast to get a perfect still image of the creature, but experts claim it to be a new species of some kind. A actual wyvern that has undergone an impressive form of evolution seeing as how there seemed to be the shadows of limbs present on the underside of the body or maybe a giant long tailed bird." Naruto uttered to himself. He stared at the picture, noting that the shape was very familiar. The creature was much too large to be a wyvern if the scaled proportions of the photo were correct in the article. However, the wings were spread apart, similar to that of a bird's as the wings were quite feather-like and its tail was not like any bird Naruto had ever seen before.

'The tail is much too lengthy to be of any bird, but those wings...wait a minute, that pincer-shaped tail...I can't believe it. The overgrown garden snake nearly got caught on film.' Naruto looked up at Kurama.

"Kurama." He whispered. "That's no bird nor is it a wyvern."

"What is it?" The Exceed whispered back.

"That's Tou-san, that's Acnologia." Kurama's eyes widened within the hood as he glanced at the blurry photo.

"You can't be serious?! You have to be lying."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Naruto snarled.

"I ain't callin' you a truther!" Kurama retorted. Taking into account the various elements such as widely spread wing tips shaped like feathers and the lengthy tail with a twin spear-like appearance at the tip, Kurama was able to put two and two together. "Holy son of a bitch, you little fucking truther...that really is the overgrown garden snake."

Naruto and Kurama quickly put down the newspaper before walking away without a word, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from people who had managed to hear the last bits of his and Kurama's little spat. Naruto then sniffed the air for Gajeel, but just as he did so he felt a pulse within his cloak's inner pocket. Reaching it, he pulled it out and pumped a small bit of magic into the seal formula on the paper.

_"Oi, Fuujin. I found the guild." _

'Understood, Iron Dragon. I shall be there shortly.' He thought back to the red eyed dragonslayer. However, Naruto's call hadn't finished there as he received a second pulse. Answering the call, Naruto communicated with his thoughts.

'Speak.' He answered.

_"Fuujin-sama, it is Lyon Vastia of Lamina Scale. Your subordinates from the Galuna Isle incident." _The **Ice Make **mage spoke. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose at the white haired mage's words.

'Lyon Vastia...you annoying little human...we have been over this. STOP INTRODUCING YOURSELF IN THAT MANNER, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!' Naruto could practically feel the non-reaction from the young Ice user. 'So what is it?'

_"It is a very interesting piece of information I think you would find most interesting. Are you familiar with the Heartfilia Konzern Railroad industry?" _

'Very. One of the richest and most well financed railway systems ever built. Owned by Jude Heartfilia whose wife, Layla, passed away in X777 and all he had left was his daughter whose name escapes me.'

_"Yes well, like you said before, Jude Heartfilia does indeed have a daughter. Lucy Heartfilia is her name, the spitting image of her Kaa-chan too since I've run comparisons between the family members. Anyway, it seems that Lucy had run away from home four months ago and he is issuing a request with a great reward for anyone who can find and bring his daughter back to him."_ Lyon informed his superior.

'Ah, I see. Well that is rather interesting news, but I would be very gracious if you would get to the point of this information. Though it seems to be a popular tidbit of information among those of you who need finances, I require none of that as I have quite 'loaded' as the term goes. Now, I am running on a tight schedule and I have a bit of a mission of my own to carry out Vastia. What is it that this all leads up to?'

_"Ummm, yes well_...n_ow, Sherry and Toby had done some digging per my instructions and it seems there's a bit of a problem with this particular job request." _

'Which is?'

_"My fellow student of Ur, Gray Fullbuster, he is a member of the illustrious guild known as Fairy Tail and through various searches and much asking of questions and listening to rumours, we were able to determine that it was in fact true. Lucy Heartfilia, the lone heir to Heartfilia Konzern...is a member of Fairy Tail." _Lyon said. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

'Are you positive?'

_"Very." _

'Well done Vastia. You and your team have done well. Keep me posted on more legal guild workings per month and anything important as well.'

_"Understood, Fuujin-sama." _The link was then cut and Naruto placed the paper back in his cloak.

"What happened?" Kurama asked. Naruto looked around before sniffing the air, taking in the various smells before separating Gajeel's scent from it all. Vanishing into the wind, Naruto and Kurama blurred out of existence as they headed towards Gajeel's location.

"Lyon Vastia has just told me that Lucy Heartfilia, the heir to Heartfilia Konzern is in fact a member of Fairy Tail and had run away from home."

"So what does that mean for us?" Kurama asked.

"Absolutely nothing, but Jose will probably find out about this soon enough. Given the fact that guild wars are illegal, he may use the mission request as a way to legalize his attack on Fairy Tail."

"That does sound like something a man of Jose's nature would do."

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail-Dragonslayer)**

"We've arrived." Naruto stated as he appeared out of a gust of wind before Gajeel's cloaked body. The hooded blonde observed the brightly coloured guild house and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the piece of infrastructure, a snarl forming on his face as he stared at the orange and white cloth that bore the image of the guild's symbol.

'Fairy Tail.' Naruto mentally growled, his teeth gritting as his fingers twitched, ready to shred the guild house without any moment's notice.

"While you were on your way here, I received a message from Master Jose through the communication lacryma he gave me. He said to strike at night when all of Fairy Tail is not present so that the next day, there would be more people wishing to partake in war to strike back at us for destroying their guild."

"Hmmm, a larger populace would spark more anger and thus result in the war. There is sense to your master's words."

"By the way, where's the fox?"

"The Onibi Myobu did not wish to partake in the festivities. It is just you and I." He lied. Gajeel believed the lie as he nodded in response.

"We attack at night."

The hours flew by quickly as Naruto, a hood hidden Kurama and Gajeel sat upon the rooftops, watching as the members of Fairy Tail left the guild to go to their respective homes. The sky was now a beautiful navy blue colour, a few clouds drifted past the crescent moon and the few stars present twinkled. Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing the shining white of his dragonslayer persona.

"Oh how I do enjoy the destruction of things. Come, Iron Dragon. These pitiful humans must know what it is like to lose their guild at the claws of a dragon."

"Geeheehee, you don't have to tell me twice."

The two dragonslayers dropped down from the rooftops and they looked at the empty guild house. Gajeel took a step forward before cracking his fingers and neck.

"I'll go first." He said before slamming his fist into the ground. The ground rumbled beneath the guild of Fairy Tail before large black spires erupted from beneath the earth and tore into the wooden guild house, scattering splinters and pieces of furniture everywhere. The result made it look like a giant iron trees had sprouted out of the ground, though Naruto thought it looked more akin to bamboo shoots.

_**"Tetsuryusō: Mori/ Iron Dragon's Lance: Forest!" **_Gajeel said with a challenging tone towards the Ogonno Fuujin. Naruto rolled his white eyes before looking at the guild house with disgust. Without even using an actual technique, Naruto simple swiped his arm multiple times before wind blades that were infused with his dragonslayer magic tore through the air and sliced through the guild house. The proud guild house of Fairy Tail then slipped and fell apart into pieces along with pieces of Gajeel's iron spires.

"That is how it's done, Iron Dragon. I could make it much more destructive, but this is simply an act of aggression so I will leave it as it is. Come, the noise is waking up the populace. We must evacuate the premises." Grabbing the Iron Dragonslayer, the Apocalypse Dragonslayer vanished into the wind with his cohort.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild House, Magnolia Town, Fiore

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Was the cry of the various Fairy Tail mages as they arrived at the doorstep of their guild, or at least what remained of their doorstep. After the day time had come around, it was around nine o' clock in the morning when the Fairy Tail members all came from their respective homes to take part in the life of a mage, doing mission requests and having fun in their little paradise. However, that image was utterly shattered as they looked at the pieces of their guild.

Giant black spires made of what seemed to be steel or iron protruded from the ground and tore various holes through the guild, but the guild was now in mostly pieces.

The building itself had been bisected before the bisected pieces were reduced to mere rubble as large blocks of stone and wooden pieces were all that remained of their beloved guild. Mirajane covered her gaping mouth as her blue eyed began to water. She latched onto her brother and Elfman consoled his sobbing sister.

"It's okay, nee-chan." He stroked her hair softly. "It's okay, the Master will be back soon. He'll take care of whoever did this. Whoever attacked our guild is not a man!"

"Who could have done such a thing?!" Macao exclaimed.

"Well whoever it is, when we find out who...we're gonna kick their asses for destroying the guild." Wakaba said as he violently puffed out a plume of smoke from his pipe. The other members of Fairy Tail voiced their opinions, a few too shell shocked by the slaughter of their beloved guild house to even utter a sound.

One Levy McGarden fell to her knees, her brown eyes remaining unblinking as they forced her to take in the image of her second home, completely shattered and broken before them. As other citizens of Magnolia Town came around and began to watch the destroyed guild, a loud cough was heard behind them.

"What's all this negativity about? I just reach back and I find my children all like this. Would someone care to tell me what's going on?" A jovial, elderly voice spoke. All the Fairy Tail members' heads snapped in the direction of the voice, their eyes widening as they saw the waving figure of their master.

"Master!"

"Master Makarov!"

"Master, you have to do something about this!" Jet and Droy yelled simultaneously. Makarov pushed aside the two young men as he walked between them and observed the destroyed guild house. He then turned around and looked at the crowd of members.

"So our guild was destroyed it seems."

"YA DON'T SAY?!" Everyone gave Makarov a deadpan look. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! YOU HAVE TO MAKE WHOEVER DID THIS PAY!" Makarov stroked his mustache and twirled his staff in thought.

"I must ask...were there any of my children that were hurt during this attack?"

"Everyone was home and the attack seems to have been done at night since it's only just this morning we heard and saw this. We questioned a few civilians who said they heard loud noises coming from the guild, but they ignored it thinking it was just us being noisy as usual." Said a purple haired female **Wood Make** user by the name of Laki. The glasses wearing girl adjusted her glasses as she continued to speak, "So...no Master. No one was hurt during the attack."

"I see. Well then, we do have a basement don't we? We can move in there for the time being."

"But Master Makarov..."

"I understand many of you are distraught and angry at the fact our guild house was destroyed, but the this is what you all must remember. A guild is not the building, but the people, the mages who make up the guild. A guild house without mages is just another building. As long as none of you are hurt, I am content with having this place destroyed. A building can be destroyed and just as easily rebuilt, but I rather not have the same fate be thrust upon my children. Fairy Tail will endure, but for now you all will take refuge in the basement. Laki, I need you to help me put this house back together as everyone goes back to the basement."

"Yes, Master." The purple haired girl nodded.

Makarov went into his Titan form and Laki, being a user of **Wood Make,** generated pieces of wood to be used to construct a basic four walled base around the area of the destroyed guild. Makarov then placed the bisected pieces of the roof back atop the wooden walls to be used as temporary shelter from the elements as Laki bound them together with thick pieces of wood.

"There, now that the temporary construction is done, we'll manage everything else. Come, we will go to the basement." Makarov said as he led Laki to the basement. Walking down the untouched area of the guild that lay underground, Makarov and Laki surveyed the moping Fairy Tail members. Mirajane was managing the stock of ale and other forms of alcohol to be used as the temporary bar while the other members shifted around boxes, tables and chairs.

When all was set up, Makarov cleared his throat. The sound echoed through the basement and all the other members of the strongest guild in Fiore sat down to listen to their Master.

"You all saw the giant iron pillars that destroyed our guild house." He began.

"Yes...and we know of only one person that generate black iron on such a large scale." A dirty blonde haired girl by the name of Mickey Chickentiger spoke.

"Kurogane Gajeel, the Iron Dragonslayer of Phantom Lord." Mirajane said. The guild froze, glaring heatedly at the ground, their fists tightening in rage as they held back the urge to just destroy something whenever they heard the name of their rival guild.

"It figures a snake like Master Jose would pull such a disgustingly sneaky trick on us. He is not manly at all. No man attacks another's guild at night!" Elfman roared as he flexed his biceps.

"Yes, it was indeed Gajeel Redfox who generated the iron that tore apart our guild, but know that it is illegal by the council to create a counterstrike as it would lead to a war between guilds. Guild wars are illegal and if any of you do anything to threaten the peace it could mean an end to the Fairy Tail guild. We can handle all attacks, that much I am sure of, but the Magic Council has absolute power over any and all guilds that remain in the scope of their law's parameters. So I mean it when I say do not do anything to provoke Phantom Lord."

Silence filled the guild, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Am I understood?!" Makarov bellowed to let across his point to not promote violence against Master Jose's guild. The guild members winced at their master's harsh tone, but nodded.

"Yes Master." Was the unanimous response.

"Good." The dwarf of a man nodded as he hopped atop the temporary bar's lengthy table.

"Ummm Master?" The white haired cover girl tapped her Master's shoulder.

"Yes, Mira-chan?"

"Master, I think it would be beneficial to us all if we were to remain in groups so as to keep each other safe. Knowing Phantom Lord, if we not reply to this act of aggression they may do something else and so I think we should have guild members pair up or stay in groups to make sure none of us are harmed." The eldest Strauss sibling suggested.

"An excellent idea, Mira-chan! Did you all hear what Mira-chan said?!" Makarov asked loudly. The guild members looked up from their activities and titled their heads in confusion.

"What?"

Makarov and Mirajane sweatdropped, Makarov enhancing his frustration by palming his face. He then relayed Mirajane's idea to the present guild members who agreed wholeheartedly on the idea of the S-Class beauty. Many of them suddenly leaped at the cover girl of Fairy Tail.

"Would like to pair with me, Mira-chan? I'll keep you safe." Macao said.

"No way, baka. She'd rather go with a devilishly handsome man to protect her, like me." Wakaba said. The two men snarled at one another before rolling on the ground as they tried to beat the other down. However, they were viciously kicked away into the wall of the basement as Elfman stood with his leg outstretched, showing he was the culprit.

"No one flirts with nee-chan without my approval! Wakaba you smoke and have a wife, Macao you have Romeo to look after...don't bother nee-chan! You are not men for betraying your responsibilities! MEN!" Wakaba and Macao groaned in pain on the floor as Elfman huffed in protective brotherly rage.

"I shall watch out for you nee-chan. Only a true man will take the precaution to watch out for his sister! MAN!" Elfman roared. Mirajane giggled at her younger brother.

"You'll do a fine job of that, neh Elfman?"

"WE WILL PROTECT YOU LEVY-CHAAAAN!" Jet and Droy exclaimed loudly as they hugged the diminutive blue haired girl, squishing her between their bodies resulting in her dropping her book.

"Ugh, great now I've lost the page I was on." She grumbled. "Thank you though, Jet, Droy. Team Shadowgear watches out for each other right?"

"Yes, Levy-chan!" The **Plant Magic** and **Speed Magic** users agreed.

Then the day moved on. The members of Fairy Tail quickly began to let go of the fact that Gajeel had attacked their guild and moved on with their lives. They performed missions and drank beer to their hearts content. Laughter was heard from the basement of the guild as the afternoon sun began to set, the sky looking like it was burning from its appearance.

However, that laughter was not appreciated by the two dragonslayers and one kitsune-Exceed.

The canine snarled as his three tails whipped wildly. "Their happiness annoys me."

"Join the club." Gajeel muttered into his fist as he rested it against his mouth.

"My assumption was correct then. Makarov will not be provoked by the mere destruction of the guild house. Does your master have a back-up plan for this situation?" Naruto asked. Gajeel nodded.

"Juvia and I informed you of this three months ago. If the destruction of the guild does not work...we aim for the guild members." Gajeel said with a sadistic grin, his red eyes seeming to burn intently with bloodlust as the sun's light shone on him.

"Ah, bloodshed...excellent." Naruto loved this plan already.

"However, we do not kill. We spill their blood, but we do not kill was Master Jose's orders." Gajeel said. Naruto snarled at that.

"And why not?!" The hooded blonde asked.

"Because killing a guild member is illegal and Phantom Lord would be labelled as a dark guild if we go into the kill zone...and we may end up in your position." Gajeel pointed out. The son of Acnologia gritted his teeth as he rose up to his feet, Kurama doing the same.

"Spill their blood." Naruto snarled as his blue eyes shone white. Gajeel's eyes widened, but as he rose up he was quickly forced back down by Kurama's tails.

"You do not interfere with our attack. This guild war must occur and your master seems to be aware of the consequences of attacking Fairy Tail mages as he is taking advantage of Makarov's protective nature. You may accompany us, but if you dare interfere with our attack...you will fall, Iron Dragon." White eyed shone brighter as if to solidify Naruto's threat. Gajeel gulped as the killing intent rolled off of Naruto's body in waves, the Iron Dragonslayer beginning sweat profusely from the nervousness he was experiencing.

Naruto then waited for the sun to fully disappear over the horizon before sniffing the air. Catching a scent, he, Kurama and Gajeel took off across the rooftops in the general direction of the Fairy Tail mages they had sniffed out. Three figures walked down the cobblestone road of Magnolia Town. Naruto's white eyes narrowed as he suddenly vanished into the wind.

The predator had found his prey.

* * *

"Levy-chan be careful." Jet said as Levy skipped along the cobblestone.

"Geez, Jet. You're sounding like my Obaa-chan. Why can't you be more quiet like Droy?"

"Yeah Jet, see I told you Levy-chan likes me better."

"She totally does not!" Jet argued.

The two male members of Team Shadowgear glared at one another as the object of their affections pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Idiots." She muttered.

Suddenly, a violent wind blew through the path they walked. Levy gripped her hair to keep it from flying into her face. Jet and Droy quickly stopped arguing and began to glance around the streets. The winds continued to blow harshly before dying down.

"What was that?!" Jet asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a Phantom Lord mage. They are probably invisible or something."

"That's a horrible hypothesis, Droy."

"It is not, Jet. Besides, I don't see you coming up with any bright suggestions as to what caused that wind."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!" Levy yelled as she gripped their ears tightly.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden- Night Attack)**

"I suggest you listen to the girl. You never know what could be lurking in the shadows at this time of night." A voice spoke. The three Fairy Tail members quickly got into a triangle formation, watching from very direction on the road to see where the person who spoke was. Suddenly, a cloud of mist appeared around Team Shadowgear and a dark chuckle met their ears. Levy glanced around and her eyes widened with fear, releasing a gasp of surprise as she saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Jet and Droy turned and were also surprised to see the crimson orbs that stared into their own.

"So the little Fairies think they are so brave. Well then, let me show you fear." The red eyes vanished from view before a bestial roar echoed through the air.

"HELP!" Levy screamed.

"This mist is a silencer. No one will hear you, no one will come to save you little human." Levy tried to run, but fell down as she slammed face first into something solid. She looked up and her face teared up as she was now gazing into the pure white eyes of a hooded man. The sharp canines of the figure were bared and the figure suddenly lashed out, his hands wrapping around the blue haired girl's throat.

"No one will save you from the dragon's claws." Naruto slammed Levy harshly into the ground and her scream of pain echoed through the cloud of mist.

Jet and Droy looked around the thick mist, but apparently they had lost their female teammate. However, as they searched for the blue haired girl, both males were jumped by the red eyed demonic kitsune.

"Hello boys, want to play a game? HAHAHAHAHA!" The kitsune howled in amusement as he stared into the frightened eyes of Jet and Droy. "Let's play my favourite game called Break-a-Skull. It's such a fun game." Kurama's tails lashed out and wrapped themselves around the two boys before lifting them up into the air.

"And down you go." Kurama grinned toothily as he slammed both mages into the cobblestone. The stone cracked beneath them as they were violently slammed into the ground. "And so the cycle continues." The three tailed kitsune howled within the mist as he continuously slammed the two into the ground. Their grunts and cries of pain were not heard by any as the mist of eternano made by Naruto had prevented any sound from leaving the mist.

Kurama threw Droy into the air followed by Jet causing their bodies to collide in midair, but Kurama then jumped and flipping, slamming his tails down on their bodies so that they rocketed back to earth. However, the vulpine allowed his rear appendages to extend after them, wrapping one tail around each of their necks so that as soon as they met the ground, they were dragged through the earth, tearing trenches in them.

With a howl, Kurama raised the two mages into the air before slamming them into the ground, the ground bursting apart as a small crater formed. Kurama's body then became engulfed in crimson flames as he let go of the two groaning and bleeding mages. The kitsune's eyes shone like rubies as the beast walked up to the downed Fairy Tail mages.

"Wh-Who...?" Jet managed to utter, but the pain was too unbearable and he couldn't speak.

"Ah, you are both still conscious. Then I will truly appreciate the screams you two will make when I do this." Kurama chuckled darkly before raising his three burning tails. The crimson flame covered tails slowly neared the Jet and Droy before they were gently placed onto their chests. However, the gentleness of the application did not do anything to ease the blinding pain that was felt by the two male members of Team Shadowgear.

Only a few seconds passed before they had fallen unconscious from the pain. Kurama frowned as he extinguished his flames. Jet and Droy were held above the ground, their bodies broken and bleeding. Blood seeped from the wounds in their skulls, faces and Jet's left arm was bent at a funny angle showing it was broken. The painful burns had left a large red mark on their visible chests.

"Hmmm, I think that will suffice to anger the great Titan of Fairy Tail. What do you think, Naruto?" Kurama asked. The white eyed dragonslayer stepped out of his area of the mist, a dragging sound being heard.

"A satisfactory effort. What do you think of my toy?" Naruto grinned as his Dragonslayer mentality held its dominance within him. The clawed hand of the hooded Apocalypse hoisted up the motionless body of one Levy McGarden which he had dragged across the cobblestone. The girl's pale skin was covered in slash marks that poured crimson over her equally torn t-shirt. Her legs had a few length lacerations and blood leaked from her burst lip. Bruises coloured areas of her legs and arms a purple-black colour and there were a few areas which had peeled skin from Naruto dragging Levy across the ground.

"A **Fuuton **use here, a punch here, a kick there and physical blows rained down everywhere." Naruto's toothy grin stretched across his face, his white eyes shining with glee, literally and figuratively.

The mist then vanished and the two SS-Class criminals walked towards the Iron Dragonslayer who was waiting outside the mist cloud.

"Oh you're done. Come on le-woah." Gajeel fell silent as he stared at the bleeding forms of Team Shadowgear. "What did you do to them?"

"We did what was necessary." Kurama said with a monotone. Naruto and Kurama then hopped atop the roofs of Magnolia Town, Gajeel following behind them.

"What are we to do with them?" Naruto asked. "Surely, Jose has some idea of what to do after taking down these Fairy Tail members."

"Geeheehee...well, this part I find quite nice. Put them on display."

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other before looking back at Gajeel. The Iron Dragonslayer motioned for the two more powerful individuals to follow him and follow they did. After hopping along the rooftops, Gajeel leaped off of the last roof to land on the soft green grass of Magnolia Town's park. In the centre of the park was a great tree that was visible for all who came to the park to view.

"Hmmm, simple yet satisfactory." Kurama complimented. However, as they landed Naruto stumbled forward, dropping the damaged Levy and clutched his head.

'No, not again. Not when I have control!' Naruto's white eyes faded and their glow vanished. With a blink, sapphire irises returned and Naruto's brain received that burning sensation he usually felt whenever switching personas.

'Kuso, what the hell happened? I think I had another episode, but why does this keep happening? These personality switches are damaging me, my skull feels like it's going to tear apart everytime this human part of me regains control! WHY DAMN IT?!' Naruto glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw the damaged form of Levy McGarden.

"Fairy girl?" He whispered with a questioning tone.

"Naruto? NARUTO!" Naruto shook his head, blinking rapidly as he registered his name being called.

"Huh? Kurama? Ugh, what happened?"

"Your dragonslayer side took over for a few moments to take down the Fairy Tail members. You took down the girl while I had handled the two idiots that are her teammates."

"Oh...she's still breathing?" Naruto asked. Kurama nodded and he noted the small glance his blonde companion sent towards the damaged girl's body. "Interesting." Was his comment. Naruto grunted as he held his throbbing skull, but his Five Point Elemental Seal's effects managed to dull the pain.

"Now how would you propose we 'display them', Mr. Redfox?" Kurama asked as he held up the three unconscious and bleeding Fairy Tail members.

"Quite easily. Toss them." He said with a toothy grin. Kurama raised a non-existent eyebrow but complied. With a single flick of each tail, the three Fairy Tail mages were airborne.

_**"Tetsuryu no Shibari/Iron Dragon's Restraints!" **_A pale green magic seal appeared in front of Gajeel's hands as he sent metal clamps forth that slammed against the bodies of the members of Team Shadowgear with amazing precision. The marksmanship was truly amazing and in the end, Levy, Jet and Droy were all restrained to the tree by the clamps in a crucifixion pose. Bruises formed where the clamps had struck their wrists and waists to bind them.

"Interesting display." Naruto commented.

"Now for the finishing touch. Geeheehee!" The Iron Dragonslayer walked up to the restrained Levy and swiped his fingers across her unconscious body, where the blood was currently leaking from. With a couple swipes here and there, Gajeel stood back with a satisfies grin as he had drawn the symbol of Phantom Lord on Levy's stomach with her own blood.

"If that won't start a war, I don't know what will." The red eyed man stated before turning around and taking his backpack off of his back. Naruto and Kurama stared at the damaged girl and the two couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

'It was necessary.' Naruto thought as he turned away from the crucified trio. He then took the rope that Gajeel had and tied it around his waist, Gajeel doing the same with the other end. Kurama leaped atop the roofs with ease and the three assailants left to return to the Phantom Lord guild house. Naruto leaped into the air and a grey-green coloured magic seal formed beneath his feet.

**"Fuuton: Tobu." **He stated as miniature cyclones swirled beneath his boots and the power of flight was now his once again. The blonde's blue eyes glanced back at the unconscious and bleeding form of Levy one last time before he swopped down and grabbed Kurama from the rooftop. A sonic boom echoed throughout the night sky, their only spectator being the crescent moon.

* * *

Magnolia Town Park, Magnolia Town, Fiore

"First the guild...now this?!" Cana exclaimed. She was so shocked that the small bottle of liquor she held had slipped from her hands and poured itself out onto the grass.

"They've gone too far now." Laki growled out.

"I can't believe even Jose would take such measures to start a war...it's horrible!" Mirajane held back the urge to vomit from seeing the damaged and bleeding state of her friends as they were hanging by their metal restraints, crucified to the park's tree. Elfman ranted on about how men do not do this to guild members.

"A parent does not wish to see their child's blood spilled." Makarov spoke as he walked forward. The small crowd of citizens and Fairy Tail members alike, parted for the diminutive man. "The destruction of a guild house, I can handle..but Jose has taken this too far. We prepare for battle against Phantom Lord." Makarov's outfit shimmered as he performed **Requip Magic **and was now sporting the outfit of his Wizard Saint status, wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail's symbol on the left collar and a pair black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol at the back. He hand clutched the staff he always carried out so frequently, but this time his anger was paramount and with a burst of magic, a golden aura sprung forth and the staff was snapped in two.

Makarov glared at the bloody symbol of Phantom Lord that was drawn onto Levy's stomach. The Titan of Fairy Tail's eyes burned with the fire of a thousand suns and the earth cracked beneath him.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Makarov then turned to Mirajane as he left to assemble the guild for war preparations. "Mirajane." He stated her full name, notifying her of his seriousness.

"Y-Yes, M-M-Master." The white haired girl asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Get the communication lachryma online at the guild. We're calling in the cavalry. Tell our strongest team it's time they come back."

Mirajane's eyes widened and she gained a sudden determination and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**(Insert Music: Naruto- Raising the Fighting Spirit)**

Phantom Lord Guild House, Oak Town, Fiore

"Hmmm, I feel a strong magical energy approaching the guild." Naruto murmured to himself as he and Kurama sat within the scaffolding.

"The Titan of Fairy Tail approaches then." Kurama muttered. The former citizen of Edolas was in his Exceed form so he hovered by his feathery wings around Naruto.

"So it seems. Iron Dragon is deciding to employ guerrilla tactics on the Fairy Tail members while the others aim for a straight forward strike." Naruto said. "Though I wonder why they are acting so carefree if they are aware of the fact that Fairy Tail approaches them?"

"Humans are idiots." Was the instant reply.

BOOM!

The wall of Phantom Lord's castle was blown apart. The smoke and dust that was kicked up clouded the vision of the Phantom Lord members below.

"What the fuck was that?!" One Phantom Lord member coughed out.

The smoke died down as it was parted by a violent wind generated by Makarov's magical energy. At the head of the party was Elfman, his right fist held out and covered in light black fur, its large and muscular form pulsing with the need to hit something.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Was the announcement Makarov made and then the mages of Fairy Tail rushed forth and the war began. Magic seals of various colours lit up the floor below as if it were a laser light show. Elemental attacks, swords, fists and feet flew every which way.

"MEN DO NOT ATTACK WITH SUCH DISHONOUR! MEN STRIKE WITH THEIR FISTS!" Elfman roared as he slammed his Black Bull Arm on the ground, sending out a shockwave that sent those caught within it, skyward.

**"GUNS MAGIC: SCATTER SHOT!"**

**"GUNS MAGIC: HOMING SHOT!"**

The two cliche cowboy/cowgirl dressed gun wielders, Alzack Connel and Bisca Mulan, fired off numerous bullets at the airborne Phantom mages and blew them out of the sky as if they were ducks to be hunted.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAW!" The two cheered as they high-fived each other. The two blushed as they realized they made hand contact. The truth was that both of these two **Guns Magic** users had crushes on each other, but never were able to work up the courage to even confess to one another.

**"Fire Magic: Sticky Fire!" **Macao yelled as a stream of purple fire slammed into three Phantom Lord mages that were about to attack the blushing duo.

"OI, KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" The purple haired man yelled before wrapping his fire around his best friend's waist. Macao spun and Wakaba did so as well before Macao threw the **Smoke Magic **user forwards.

**"Smoke Magic: Lung Buster!" **He yelled as a purple magic seal appeared out of his pipe. Suddenly, the large magic seal sent forth numerous fists made of smoke that soared through the air and entered through the noses and mouths of any Phantom Lord mages that were unlucky enough to be caught by it. They then began to cough and sputter as they fought for air. Wakaba snapped his fingers and the smoke left their airways, letting them breathe, but they were then caught by the giant smoke fist that mostly likely broke their ribs and damaged their lungs.

"Look, the old man hasn't done anything yet. Get him!" A crowd of Phantom Lord mages leaped towards Makarov with the intent on brutally destroying the diminutive Fairy Tail mage. Makarov's eyes were closed as if he were ignoring the world around him, but then his eyes snapped open.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Fairy Law) **

"You younglings dare to take on a **TITAN!" **Makarov roared as he transformed his fist into a giant one that was at least fifty times its original size. The Phantom mages were swept aside and slammed into the wall before being pushed through said solid stone wall. Makarov's eyes shone with the golden energy of his magic power, an aura of gold surrounding him as well.

**"JOSEEEE!" **The Titan of Fairy Tail roared with rage as he stomped towards the stairs that would lead to the master's chambers.

"You're not getting away that easy old man!"

**"Earth Magic: Stone Dumpling!"**

**"Fire Magic: Ignitus!"**

**"Wind Magic: Tornado Thruster!" **

In that order, a giant stone carved itself out of the earth in the shape of a giant spheroid. The spheroid hovered in the air as the magic seal appeared below it. Suddenly, a burning red magic seal encompassed the stone orb as it was then ignited, burning like a meteor. Then the third and final mage sent forth a giant gust of gale force winds that sent the flaming piece of earthen material towards Makarov, its flames burning much more intensely than before due to the winds.

**"UNISON RAID: GIGA IMPACT!" **Was the cry from the three mages. The large meteor that was the** Unison Raid** spell rocketed towards Makarov, but the Titan of Fairy Tail didn't even stop moving as he coated his gargantuan fist with **Light Magic** and slammed it against the meteor. The **Giga Impact** spell flew back towards its users causing them to scream in fear like little girls. The resulting explosion damaged any Phantom Lord mages, as well as Fairy Tail mages that were caught in the blast.

"Well, this seems interesting." Naruto chuckled as he watched Makarov merely swat away his opponents like the flies they were before entering the staircase. Light exploded out of the walls as Makarov quickly ascended the stairs, forming cracks in them and destabilizing the castle fortress's tower.

"Do you think we should join?" Kurama asked, a bit of bloodlust and killer intent laced with his voice. He really wanted to attack the humans below, whether it be Phantom or Fairy, he just wanted to see the blood fly.

"We could, or we could be smart and let the war play itself out. Let both sides exhaust themselves and then we take the prize that we originally planned to have." Naruto said.

"Fine, but I still want to taste the blood on my tongue. I'm itching for a good fight seeing all that carnage below."

"On second thought, I'll throw in one good move just for the hell of it." Naruto said. He raised his hand and a giant greyish green magic seal appeared above everyone's heads. The whole battle froze as they felt the great amount of magic power infused with killing intent.

"What is...this magic energy? Alzack gasped as he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"It's unlike anything I've ever felt. It's not Jose's and it's not even the Master's!" Bisca said as she nearly dropped her rifle. Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail mages alike glanced around, searching for the owner of the gargantuan magic energy, but the magic was encompassing the entire guild so it was impossible to pinpoint.

**"Fuuton: Atsugai." **Naruto's sapphire orbs gained a steely look as he brought his raised hand down. Suddenly, a great crash was heard as the entire guild floor was forced downwards and had become a rectangular crater. The downward force of the winds Naruto summoned exerted enough pressure to completely depress the floor and forced all mages on ground level flat on their stomachs.

A myriad of painful cries met Naruto's ears as his powerful winds continued to act down upon the battlefront below. Then he stopped. The winds died down and all the mages that were capable of standing, rose to their feet. Macao, Wakava, Cana, Elfman, Alzack and Bisca along with a few others were the only ones from Fairy Tail able to stand, while a few unnamed Phantom Lord mages rose back to their feet as well. However, everyone around them was unconscious or heavily damaged as they felt as their bodies were about to be crushed from Naruto's surprise attack.

"They are still standing." Kurama said with widened eyes.

"Those that got up are quite determined, but the rest are all unconscious, maybe a few in critical condition since my attack would have compressed their bones and muscles. Though considering I held back quite a bit, the praise is rather unjustified."

"Such a manly attack. It was so powerful, the magic energy easily could have surpassed even that of Natsu's or even Erza's." Elfman commented, panting as he rose to his feet. With a stretch of his body, he removed the tension from his compressed muscles with an audible pop. The standing Fairy Tail mages did the same. However, their ears twitched as they caught wind of an eerie sounding laughter.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Shishi no Hoshi)**

"GEEHEEHEE!" A loud, yet odd sounding laugh filled the air as Gajeel decided to make his debut in the battle.

"Oh, it seems Iron Dragon has decided to join. Interesting, though I just realized...where are Titania, Fire Dragon and that Ice mage we met earlier?" Naruto wondered. Kurama paused as he just caught on to that detail as well. Where were they?

Glancing back at the battlefield, Naruto saw Gajeel tear through the ranks of the Fairy Tail mages. Gajeel grabbed one mage's hand as they aimed to punch him before pulling the mage towards him and slamming his knee into the young man's face. Blood seeped from his broken nose only for him to be sent careening through the air into a Phantom Lord mage as he was kicked away by a powerful roundhouse.

Gajeel then cartwheeled out of the way as Cana lashed out at him with her cards.

**"Cards Magic: Sleep!" **She threw a card which had the image of a little sheep on it that was sleeping and had a Z in a speech bubble coming from its mouth. The sleep card was quickly made useless as Gajeel's finger became a small black spike that impaled the card. Cana then sent forth three cards.

"LIGHTNING, REVERSE TOWER, LOVERS! **CARDS MAGIC: JOLT OF FATE!" **The beautiful drinker's cards hovered in a triangle formation within the air and sent a powerful bolt of yellow lightning towards Gajeel. The brown haired woman smirked as she saw Gajeel was struck by her attack and an explosion resulted. However, her eyes widened as the smoke cleared and she saw Gajeel standing there completely unharmed. Her eyed widened even further when she saw his left arm and leg were now black iron spires, the leg having impaled the earth below it.

"Nice try hotstuff. A little application of the conductive properties of my iron body to act as a lightning rod and send the electricity into the ground is child's play. Now it's my turn." Gajeel grinned widely before speeding forth. Cana's eyes widened as she felt her stomach being met with unbelievable force. Gajeel's fist planted itself in her abdomen before she coughed blood when she was sent flying through the air, but Gajeel's arm lengthened and transformed into a vicegrip, wrapping around Cana's form before bringing her back in. She was then grabbed by her head and forecfully slammed into the ground, her skull releasing a hollow thud upon impact. The ground split apart as a spider web of cracks form from the force of the slam. Blood flowed from Cana's skull before she was punched in the face by a left hook. Gajeel then fired two more punches to the abdominal area to keep her momentarily airborne. He then leaped and spun, lashing out with a devastating spin kick that the brown haired beauty into a wooden support beam, cracking it from the impact. She was then forced through said support beam as the iron rod that was Gajeel's arm, slammed into her and sent her flying into Elfman.

"Cana!" The Strauss male cried out in alarm. The muscular **Take Over **mage charged towards his adversary. Gajeel made a confident 'come hither' motion with his hand and saw as Elfman's right arm became engulfed in light.

**"BEAST ARM: REPTILE!" **The glow died down to show Elfman's arm now replaced by that of the arm of a reptile covered in red scales complete with razor sharp claws. "MAN!" He roared before bringing his fist down on Gajeel, but Gajeel raised his blackened arm, partially converting that area to iron.

"Hmmm, you have quite the physical strength there for a Fairy Tail mage." Gajeel chuckled.

"A man does not let himself be weak. A MAN MUST BE STRONG TO PROTECT HIS NAKAMA!"

"Well...looks like you're not strong enough then." Elfman's eyes widened in anger and the man released a barrage of punches with his transformed arm, but Gajeel avoided them all with ease before kicking aside one of Elfman's strikes and then slamming his elbow into the taller man's abdomen. The wind left Elfman's lungs before Gajeel leaped into the air and delivered a powerful Superman punch to the face that sent Elfman reeling backwards, stumbling a few steps. Elfman clutched his damaged face, but the Iron Dragonslayer leaped into the air and grabbed Elfman by his shoulders and using amazing strength, heaved the larger and heavier man over his head. Elfman released a loud cry of pain as he met the stone floor with a resounding crack of the floor beneath him. Gajeel then picked up his adversary and threw him upwards slightly before the black haired mage backflipped, slamming the toe of his boot into Elfman's chin to send him skyward before leaping up after him and converting his arms into iron clubs.

_**"TETSURYUKON/IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" **_Gajeel slammed down the dark coloured metal on Elfman's skull before allowing them to elongate, sending Elfman to the ground at a faster rate while also forcing the white haired mage to be dragged through the stone floor. Gajeel landed on the ground, his arms reverting back to normal. However, as he landed, giant wood spikes erupted from the earth. Gajeel twisted his body as he avoided them before spinning, his arm changing into a sharp blade.

_**"Tetsuryuken/Iron Dragon's Sword!"** _He sliced through the wooden spikes that surrounded him before leaping as more wooden spikes aimed to impale him. Looking around, Gajeel found his target. Crimson eyes zeroed in on Laki as the purple haired **Wood Magic **user slammed her hands on the ground once more.

**"LOVELY ROAD THAT BINDS THE HEAVENS!" **Gajeel sweatdropped.

"What kind of attack is that?!" He exclaimed. He then sliced away the large wood tentacles that tried to bind him, but suddenly two sprung up beneath him and wrapped around his wrists. The son of Metalicana had his eyes wide in shock before two more wood tentacles lashed out and bound his ankles and left him hanging in the air. The wood tentacles then pulled sharply at Laki's command causing Gajeel to grunt in pain as he felt his bones nearly leave their sockets.

Gajeel was then slammed harshly into the ground, leaving a decent sized crater before being raised up into the air once more.

**"PUNISHMENT OF FRIENDSHIP!" **

"STOP MAKING UP STUPID NAMES FOR YOUR ATTACKS!" Gajeel roared as he met the ground. As he was raised up into the air once more, more wooden tentacles burst out of the ground and began to strike at his body causing a few bruises to form.

"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going." Kurama muttered.

"Since when were you able to get your hands on hentai?" Naruto asked with an amused look on his face.

"You don't need to know what I do. What I do on my time is my business."

Naruto chuckled as he glanced back at the battle and winced slightly as he saw Gajeel get dragged through the concrete like a ragdoll.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Gajeel roared as his arms reverted into blades with serrated edges. The blades then began to release a buzzing sound, like a chainsaw as the serrated edges began to rotate.

**"TETSURYUKEN!" **The chainsaw-like blades quickly tore through the wooden bindings around his arms before he sliced through his leg bindings. Laki's eyes widened.

"Kuso." She cursed before clapping her hands together.

**"WOOD MAKE: FULL ON FRIENDSHIP!"**

"STOP MAKING UP STUPID NAMES!" Gajeel yelled as his face turned into a comical look of anger, his boot slamming harshly into Laki's chest and sent her spiraling into the ground from the momentum of the strike. Gajeel then turned away from the glasses wearing annoyance.

"Geeheehee, without a mage like the Salamander or Titania present, you Fairy Tail shits don't even stand a chance against me. I am the Iron Dragonslayer, no one can match the power of a dragon!" Gajeel laughed. Fairy Tail gritted their teeth as they tried to stand their ground, but the Phantom Lord members were still outnumbering them thee-to-one and with Gajeel having taken out Cana and Elfman, two of their strongest mages, it seemed they truly were on the losing side.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of wood breaking and stone shattering. Everyone looked up and the Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened as they saw their wounded master. He was panting heavily, had a few bruises from his fall and was now a sickly green colour. However, a torrent of water fell after the Wizard Saint and crashed down upon him like a waterfall. A small crater was revealed with Makarov in the centre of it.

"MASTER!" Macao exclaimed as he and Wakaba ran towards the elderly mage.

"J-Jose...not here. Tricked...us."

"Don't talk Master. We'll get you to Porlyusica so she can heal you!" Wakaba said. "THE MASTER IS DOWN, PROVIDE COVER FIRE FOR US! ONCE THE MASTER IS OUT, TAKE THOSE THAT ARE UNCONSCIOUS AND RETREAT!" The tobacco user ordered his fellow mages. Hands made of smoke from Wakaba and Macao's stick fire scooped up all the unconscious and bleeding members of Fairy Tail.

Naruto and Kurama watched from the scaffolding as the Fairy Tail mages began to make a strategic retreat, but suddenly, the ceiling of the guild was suddenly coated with gray storm clouds. Rain fell suddenly and three words met everyone's ears. To Phantom Lord, it was another form of salvation. To Fairy Tail, it was quite the opposite.

"Drip Drip Drop." The sky suddenly darkened and the Fairy Tail mages were stopped when they saw a large column of water explode from Makarov's crater. The water within the crater then morphed as Juvia Lockser, one of the Element Four and the Water Dragonslayer appeared out of the crater in liquid form. Her form then solidified and she gained her original colour.

"Master Jose says that Fairy Tail is not granted the luxury of surrender." Her eyes narrowed as she saw Fairy Tail still continuing their retreat. "Instead, you will be the ones to taste defeat at the hands of Phantom Lord. Prepare yourselves for the torrential aquatic power of the mighty Levia." Juvia's eyes narrowed before she took in a deep breath. A bright blue magic seal formed over her jaws before she formed a small tube shape with her hands.

_**"SUIRYU NO HOKO/WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!" **_Water accumulated from the rain she formed from above before letting out the concentrated water spheroid as a powerful torrent. The water washed over the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord armies, but mainly that of Fairy Tail. All members of Fairy Tail were swept out of the guild house, even the unconscious ones.

Fairy Tail then retreated, running with their tails between their legs.

The Phantom Lord members released a chorus of cheers as they released their jovial cries of victory. Suddenly, all the festivities had ceased when an image of Jose arrived before them, alongside the hologram was Aria, the **Air Magic** user of the Element 4.

Aria was a large man, one could even go so far as to say he was a giant of a man. He seemed to be extremely rotund though his clothes could be giving off the image of being so and he had extremely tanned skin. The clothing consisted of an orange shirt with a dark blue sash worn around his waist. He wore a pair of burgundy coloured pants and a pair of green shows. His body was then covered by a large, high collared green robe similar to what priests wear and had white sleeve cuffs. A purple and white stole rested on his shoulders, covered with intricate patterns. Around his neck was a red necklace made up of crosses with its centre charm being a jar of some kind. A green top hat was worn on his head and white bandages covered his eyes for reasons Naruto and Kurama could not understand.

"Fairy Tail has been defeat by Phantom Lord...this is so...SORROWFUL!" The man suddenly began to cry rivers of tears. Naruto and Kurama sweatdropped as they stared at the grown man who was crying.

"Fairy Tail has been defeated, yes!"

"Master, how did you beat that monster of a guild master?! He's really, really strong!"

"Well, as you all can see. I am merely a hologram, I am staying within the main base of operations away from all the action. However, I knew Makarov would head for this base and so I set a trap. When he entered the chambers of the guild master, he attacked, but was surprised to find that I was indeed a hologram. The old fool didn't even notice when Aria snuck up on him. Aria then used **Air Magic: Metsu, **a spell which saps one's magic energy to their lowest level given enough time. After that, it was mere child's play for Juvia to defeat the old man." Jose explained, his holographic form flickering every now and then.

"I merely obeyed your wishes, Master Jose." The umbrella holding dragonslayer bowed to her superior.

"Quite impressive use of deception and taking advantage of a person's nature." Naruto commented from atop the scaffolding.

"Indeed." Kurama agreed. As the Phantom Lord guild members celebrated their victory, the sound of rushing water met their ears. Without even a glance, Naruto and Kurama were aware of who was beside them.

"Water Dragon, Iron Dragon." Naruto nodded in their general direction.

"Fuujin-san, you did not take part in the battle. That is most...unexpected from someone such as yourself."

"We found it unnecessary to take part due to the fact that we could easily take down the members that had been present. A single move would have ended the battle." Kurama replied.

"Also, Iron Dragon seemed to have handled the Fairy Tail members quite easily seeing as how he defeated much of their strongest members quite easily before you, Water Dragon, used your abilities to finish the job. Dragon are very territorial after all." He smirked.

Juvia and Gajeel sat atop the scaffolding alongside their fellow dragonslayer, a moment of silence passing between them.

"The war is not over." Naruto said. Gajeel and Juvia's eyes widened.

"Huh?!"

"Your master would not let it end there. He has humiliated them and taken away their fighting spirit with the defeat of Makarov Dreyar and won the battle on a whole, but he wishes to utterly crush them now, end their reign as the strongest guild in Fiore. From what Water Dragon had told me from one of her reports from the earlier months, your master's hatred and jealousy of Fairy Tail runs rather deep does it not?"

"Yeah, so?" Gajeel responded.

"So, it means your master wishes to finally place Fairy Tail beneath his heel. It would be wise to prepare yourselves for what is about to come."

"Why?" Juvia asked.

Naruto merely pointed at the holographic form of Jose's flickered when it grinned widely.

"He seems to be preparing to do something."

"WE ARE GOING TO ACTIVATE THE ROBO-GUILD MECHA!" Jose yelled. Gajeel and Juvia gaped at the words that left their master's mouth. Phantom Lord members cheered, some were in shock, others ignored their master as they continued to celebrate their guild's victory over Fairy Tail.

"He can't be serious?! The mecha?!"

"What's the Robo-Guild Mecha?" Kurama asked.

"It's our secret weapon. This castle is not only our main base of operations, but it is also the storage of a large amount of electrical lachryma powered generators which send power to the actual Phantom Lord HQ where Master Jose is. That main HQ has attachments that allows it to walk, having attached large 'legs' to the bottom of the castle. Its second form however, is the ability to transform into a giant robotic mecha. However, the mecha has no firepower, though what other form does one need when you have a Jupiter Cannon."

"A Jupiter Cannon? I didn't know they still manufactured those." Kurama said with wide eyes.

"The mecha is mainly used for physical assaults though." Juvia explained.

"If Master Jose wants to do something like this then he obviously doesn't care for what the Magic Council will do to him when they find out about this war. Though to be honest, this gives Fairy Tail a bit of time to recuperate since it takes one whole day to convert the thunder lachryma's current into actual Watts of power for actual use." Gajeel said. Naruto and Kurama began to laugh earning looks of confusion from the two other dragonslayers.

"What is so funny, Fuujin-san, Onibi-san?" The daughter of Levia asked.

"Oh my young Water Dragon, the carnage of war is so exhilarating." Naruto's eyes flickered white as his bloodlust spiked slightly, his gaze fixated purely on Jose Porla. "Tearing the flesh from my prey will be most pleasing."

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild House, Magnolia Town, Fiore  


One whole day had passed since the siege on Phantom Lord. Makarov was still by the guild's physician, Porlyusica, unconsciousness from the loss of his magic energy due to the surprise attack by Phantom Lord's Element Four member, Aria. The guild was settling in their basement area since Gajeel and Naruto had utterly destroyed the main building, reducing it to rubble.

Bandages coated almost every single member of Fairy Tail. Some were even put into body casts due to their bodies being nearly crushed by Naruto's attack.

"I can't believe you all lost so badly." Happy said as he floated around the room, watching all of his friends get bandages and casts or painkillers to nurse their aching and bleeding bodies.

"We didn't lose that badly. They just don't fight fair, using a sneak attack on the Master like that...really makes my blood boil." Cana snarled as she drank another barrel of whisky.

"IS THAT EVEN HEALTHY?!" Happy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Real men do not use sneak attacks." Elfman said.

"Real men use them in war." Mirajane's eyes narrowed. Her electric blue orbs watching over all the injured members of her guild. Everyone's heads snapped in her direction.

"Are you saying that they have justification to use sneak attacks in a one-on-one guild war?" Nab asked.

"Are you saying that you all are really so blind to the act of warfare?" Mirajane asked with a steely glare, her tone was dripping with venom. Everyone flinched under her gaze, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Phantom Lord declared war on Fairy Tail and we fought back, but Jose had the upper hand when fighting in his guild because he planned things beforehand. Warfare involved tactics and strategy, no amount of manliness..." She glared at her brother who was twiddling his thumbs, a sheepish look on his face, "...or complaining about fairness can change that. I'm not saying that I like it, nor am I saying that I believe we lost the war with the battle, but you all are starting to whine like children who are playing a game. War is no game and there is no such thing as fairness in war. We may have lost the battle, but they have not won the war! We will make a comeback!"

"Do you really believe that, nee-chan?" Elfman asked. Mirajane nodded stiffly.

"Yes. You all may be injured, but we are Fairy Tail are we not? Nothing keeps us down!" The members of Fairy Tail grinned widely at their resident barmaid as they saw the spark of the fire that once burned in her eyes when she used to be the Demon Mirajane, feared S-Class mage of Fairy Tail.

"Next time, we'll bring more Bomb Lachryma to use." Wakaba said as he stuffed a burlap bag with the aforementioned orbs.

"Next time, Bisca and I are gonna shoot 'em all down. No misses!" Alzack whooped, twirling his guns expertly.

"I like the way you think, cowboy." Bisca winked at the black haired Gun mage causing the male to blush. The guild began to liven up once more as Mirajane's words hit them.

"Nicely done, Mira." Cana chuckled as she sat atop the bar counter. Mirajane gave Cana a sweet smile.

"I do what I can to help. Ano, Cana-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you feel something shaking?"

Cana raised a confused eyebrow, but suddenly all activity froze as the guild began to shake. Suddenly, a loud and mighty crash rocked the entire guild basement.

**(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuden- Girei)**

"What the hell is that?!" Cana asked with an alarming tone of voice.

"It's coming from outside the guild!" Nab said. Everyone from Fairy Tail ran out of the basement and out of the makeshift shelter Laki and Makarov had made earlier. Exiting the guild, Fairy Tail watched in shock, fear and amazement as they stared out over the edge of the large lake that bled in from Hargeon Port. However, instead of crystal blue waters, before them stood a giant castle fortress that was being supported by four large standing apparatuses akin to legs. Each 'leg' was placed beneath each corner of the base of the castle-like fortress so as to provide maximum stability.

"Impossible! They couldn't have prepared that monstrosity in such a short space of time!" Cana exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"They are here already?! And they came with the fucking Mecha?!" Wakaba nearly lost his pipe from how slack-jawed he felt.

_"Fairy Tail!" _The voice of one Jose Porla echoed from the Phantom Lord Robo-Guild Mecha. _"Your end has come! Never again shall Phantom be referred to as 'second-best' and never again shall I have to deal with your pitiful guild. All your speeches about friendship and nakama...they sicken me. Now cower in fear before the might of the great JUPITER CANNON!"_

"HE'S FIRING JUPITER?!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"What's the Jupiter Cannon?" A random guild member asked.

"The Jupiter Cannon is monstrosity of a weapon. It is powered by four or five elemental lachyrma, namely wind, fire, water, earth and lightning, that channels energy into a giant energy converter which is then stored into a larger lachryma. The magic energy within the large energy storing lachryma then builds up until it reaches its maximum input before firing the magic energy as a mighty blast of energy. It is nigh unstoppable. Only the Master would have enough raw magic power to deflect or completely stop an attack of such magnitude." Mirajane explained.

"AND THEY ARE GONNA AIM IT AT US?!"

"Apparently so!" Cana gritted her teeth. "We're still not fully recuperated. We can fight, but we can't take on a Jupiter blast!" The **Card Magic **user clutched her cards helplessly. "KUSO!"

"ONLY A TRUE MAN CAN DEFLECT THE JUPITER CANNON! MAN!" Elfman roared, tears of rage at being unable to help defend his guild dripped from his eyes. The guild of Fairy Tail could only stare, some cowering, as a gigantic magic cannon came from the centre of the Robo-Guild Mecha's centre tower. Within the guild, lachryma glowed with energy. Green, red, blue, silver and yellow magic energy sparked off of the elemental lachryma before jolting forth through the air, powering through the energy converter and charging into the central power lachryma. After the energy reached maximum input, which took no more than five minutes, the mouth of the cannon concentrated eternano at the tip. A gargantuan spheroid of black, silver and violet swirled to life. A loud hum echoed through the air as the spheroid reached its full size.

Fairy Tail could practically feel the magic energy from the attack.

"It's massive." Cana gasped out.

"That's what she said!" Wakaba and Macao chuckled with perverted looks on their faces. Everyone turned and glared at the two older guild members. "Sorry, bad time to joke around."

_"FIRE!" _Jose's voice rang out.

* * *

Phantom Lord Robo-Guild Mecha- Interior, Control Room  


"Geeheehee. Son of a bitch, Master, you really went all out with this thing." The Iron Dragonslayer chuckled.

"Non Non Non. Master never holds back. Magnifique!" The man had pale skin, beady, black eyes and wore a monocle over his right eye. His hair was a deep shade of green and spiked upwards and he had a small mustache of similar colouring which he was constantly stroking, his lanky body bending side-to-side as if he were made of rubber. His clothing consisted of a brown dress suit with a ragged collar which was worn over a white shirt with a black tie and had brown pants. Attached to the man's suit was a dark brown cape of some sort and it was linked to both of his elbows. He also wore a pair of black dress shows, however, the odd thing was that his lower legs and feet were obscured from view as they seemed to appear as if they were melding with the ground. This was Monseuir Sol, the earth element of the Element Four.

"Finally, we get to see Fairy Tail go down in flames." Totomaru, the fire element of the Element Four grinned widely. Totomaru was a young man with an even skin tone, angular face and black eyes. His hair was dual coloured, the left half being black while the right half was white, and pulled back into a short spiky, Japanese-style top-knot. An odd looking bar-like tattoo that was sectioned off so that there was one bar on either cheek and another bar in the middle that ran across the bridge of his nose. Totomaru's clothes consisted of a reddish-orange gi-like cloth that had an odd looking reddish coloured fur around the neckline. The gi's middle consisted of fishnet and more fishnet covered his forearms. He also wore a black shirt beneath the gi and had on a pair of dark coloured pants which were tucked into a pair of black boots. Attached to his waist was a simple katana.

"Juvia thinks this is unnecessary. Juvia and the guild have already won the battle, we have proved out superiority. Master Jose, why must Juvia continue to fight?" The daughter of Levia asked. The Wizard Saint grinned widely as he watched the cannon charge on one of the monitors before turning to Juvia.

"Because, my dear Juvia-chan...I wish to have Fairy Tail beneath my heel like the insects they are." Jose's magic power then spiked. "Are you questioning my judgement? If so...there will be consequences."

"Ummm, no Master...Juvia was just..."

The blue haired girl was silenced as her face was cupped harshly by Jose's hand. Her eyes widened as she saw his eyes flash completely black. He then hoisted the Water Dragonslayer off the ground.

"I believe I should discipline you for your questioning. You are a mere subordinate, Juvia Lockser and I am the Master of this guild. You will learn to not question me!" However, before Jose could exact his punishment on the daughter of Levia, a harsh magic power filled the control room. All eyes shifted in the direction of the magic power. The Element 4 and Gajeel all flinched in uncharacteristic fear as a hood covered Naruto walked in with his canine companion. Kurama growled at Jose before his tails quickly lashed out and stole Juvia from his grip.

"I heard some commotion in here. Jose, you may be a Wizard Saint and a guild master...but it is very unwise to harm a dragonslayer. Dragonslayers are very dangerous when threatened...especially in the company of another." Juvia's eyes widened as she noted the harsh tone in Naruto's voice.

'Is he...defending Juvia?' The Water Dragonslayer thought. The Apocalypse Dragonslayer glanced back at his fellow dragonslayer and nodded to her. She gave a small nod of thanks and Jose glared at Gajeel.

"You think I am afraid of one Iron Dragonslayer. I could take on both of these whelps and easily defeat them. You may be more powerful than me, but in this fortress I rule with an iron fist that not even Gajeel-kun can eat through." He grinned widely. "And you would do well to know that I am not to be trifled with. Even you are labelled as 'Flee on Sight' and SS-Class level threats...Ogonno Fuujin...Onibi Myobu...you will be in for a fight."

"Is that a challenge?!" Kurama snarled as two tails sprouted from his tail bone, increasing his tail count up to five. The tails ignited and crimson flames sparked into existence, their glow casting an evil light within the control room.

"Oh no, I would never dare to challenge you." Jose spoke with a sarcastic tone. "But I have more important matters to attend to."

Jose grinned, for as Kurama's flames died down, a green light flashed signifying that the Jupiter Cannon had finished charging to full capacity. "One shot is all it takes."

"FIRE!" He slammed his hand down on the button and the Jupiter Cannon unleashed its deadly blast upon the Fairy Tail members. The waters parted greatly due to the force that the blast tore through the air, its air resistance becoming negligible. Naruto and Kurama exited the control room in a flash of fire and a swirl of wind and reappeared atop the fortress of Phantom Lord. However, Naruto's and Kurama's eyes widened as their enhanced senses caught the wind.

"Oh, well this is interesting." Kurama quipped.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail- Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

As he said that, the Jupiter Cannon blast was suddenly met with resistance. The Fairy Tail members all watched in awe as a gargantuan magic seal, a defensive barrier, sprung up in front of them. The bright green magic seal pulsed with power as it held its own against the Jupiter Cannon's stream of destruction. A flash of light exploded when the Jupiter blast ceased before quickly dying down.

The light cleared and all of Fairy Tail stared wide eyed as they saw a female figure clad in silver and blue armour. The breastplate was composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads were very large and sported prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor was completed by a helmet which covered the top and the sides of her face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sported prominent spikes jutting outwards.

"No way that's the** Adamantine Armour**...but...but only one person we know has that armour." Wakaba didn't even feel his pipe leave his jaw as it clattered to the ground.

"Hmph. We leave you all for three months and this is the kind of thing we come home to." The knight in shining armour turned around to reveal the red haired Titania of Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet then turned to her left and granted a small smile to the large axe-wielding cow that stood beside her. "Thank you very much for the assist, Taurus."

"Anything for you Erza! You and Lucy have such NICE BODIES! MOOOOO!" The musclebound cow swooned with hearts in his eyes. Erza sweatdropped at the Celestial Spirit as she used **Requip Magic **and reverted back to her original **Heart Kruz Armour. **

"Go home." Lucy said as she dropped off of Taurus's back. "Baka." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

A few of the males eyed Lucy as she wore her new outfit which consisted of a short, white, tight fitting dress that covered most of her upper body but left her legs quite visible. A light blue belt circled around her waist, over the dress and attached to her belt was her key chain where her Celestial Spirit keys were held. However, the thing that kept all the males from voicing how sexy she looked in her new outfit was the fact that her new Kusarigama had its chains wrapped securely around her left arm while the sharp, scythe-like blade itself was attached to her belt. Also, a small, extendable bo staff was attached to her back by a small string of rope.

"Geez, we've just reached back and this is what we're greeted with. Phantom Lord?" Gray sighed, appearing in a swirl of ice and frost. Lucy sweatdropped as she saw her friend unconsciously threw off his shirt, leaving him in his black pants and brown boots.

'Old habits die hard I guess.' She thought. The **Ice Make **user then glanced around.

"Erza and Lucy, you two are here, but..." Gray groaned.

"Yup, first to reach back. Kinda figures that he would be the last to reach." The busty blonde chuckled.

"Idiot firebrand." Gray muttered. However, their thoughts were ended when a loud whoop was heard through the air. Looking up, everyone saw a trail of orange-red fire streak through the air making it seem as if it were a meteor traveling through the skies. The 'meteor' then veered towards them before landing on the ground in front of the Fairy Tail guild with a mighty crash.

"Oi, you all started without me?" A voice whined as the owner of said voice walked out of the smoke formed by the crater.

"No, we just arrived." Erza chuckled as she watched her pink haired friend.

"Baka, figures you would be the one to reach last."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SNOWBALL!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, MATCHSTICK!"

"Guys, giant robot...right in front of us." Lucy deadpanned. Natsu Dragneel adjusted his scarf as he walked to the head of the group.

"NATSUUUU!" Happy cheered.

"Natsu...Gray...Erza...they're back!"

"OI, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We're happy to see you too, Lucy." Mirajane laughed as she wiped away the tears that lined her eyes.

"Mira?" Natsu said with a serious tone. Mira's blue eyes glanced at the amber eyed dragonslayer. "Where's Ji-chan?"

"He...He got hurt. His magic power was drained and he was put into a critical condition." Mirajane answered. Natsu growled and the son of Igneel glared at the giant fortress before flames sprouted from his fists. He slammed them together as his four teammates joined him at his side.

Natsu's eyes blazed as the image of Igneel roared behind him, his pupils turning slitted, as if to personify his rage.

"Then we pay them back! We let them feel the might of Fairy Tail! ONE THOUSAND FOLD!" Natsu roared. The guild members roared their respective battle cries as they steeled themselves for battle and grins adorned their faced as well.

The Strongest Team has returned.

* * *

"Well this is gonna be fun now." Kurama howled with glee.

Naruto chuckled darkly and the Apocalypse Dragonslayer cracked his joints in anticipation as he spotted the 'Strongest Team', a title that still sickened the blonde to no end.

"Now let's see if you took my words to heart. Will you finally be considered a threat to me..." The Apocalypse Dragslayer's eyes flashed a bright white, shining beneath his hood in a menacing fashion, "...or will you fall beneath me once more?"

**(A/N: And that's that. One of my longest chapters, if not the longest and I am very proud of this...I actually managed to keep the fight scenes to a bare minimum, not a wall of text like some of you complained about when I first started this story, especially chapter 11. AND I DID THIS ALL IN THREE FUCKIN' DAYS WORTH OF WRITING! (not counting the days where I did no writing at all, which is basically every other day except for the three that I spent writing)  
**

** I hope this will satisfy you all in the long run. Over 20K words and I put a lot of work into this. I know there's not a lot of Naruto being featured when the war started, but given his nature I don't think Naruto and Kurama would have joined that little skirmish during the siege and hence I kept them out of it, sines Naruto's use of Fuuton: Atsugai to sate his battle lust a bit before reverting them back to just commentary makers.**

**A lot of you may find Mira's wake-up call about them complaining about Aria's sneak attack and the act of warfare to be a bit OOC, but Mira was once a demanding, outspoken person before Lisanna 'died', so I tried to place some of the Demon Mirajane's personality into her realism speech. I think I pulled it off rather well, what do you think?**

**I honestly tried to make the return of the Strongest Team as epic as I could make it, but the personalities of the characters made it kind of impossible to not have some dialogue when they arrived and based on their natures, it seemed kind of unrealistic if they all reached at the same time. As badass as it would be if they did, I think people would have questioned as to how the hell they all got back at the same exact time if they all went in different directions at varying distances away from the guild?!**

**A question I'm expecting is: How did Erza block Jupiter if in the anime and manga it wrecked her armour when it hit her in the anime and manga? Well my hypothesis is that Erza's magic is the thing that supplies power to the Adamantine Armour's giant magic shield that forms when she connects the two arm plates together. The magic defensive barrier is then only as strong as its wielder depending on how much magic the wielder has. Erza's magic would have rocketed to high levels over the course of three months of training with a magic sword like Caliburn so I would assume that given that her training was successful and her magic power being greater than before, she'd be able to keep the shield up and block the Jupiter Cannon blast.**

**If some of you are wondering about Lucy's outfit, it is the exact same outfit as Rose from Rave Master and to those of that are finding yourself asking this, yes...the bo staff is worn same way and used the same way as Goku's power pole from DBZ, and will have the same abilities of retraction and extension since it is a MAGIC pole. I planned to keep this a bit of a secret, but I expected questions regarding the staff so...yeah. POWER POLE LUCY FTW! (Does that sound wrong for some reason?)**

**Hopefully I managed to time to Insert Music bits at the correct portions of the story. Also, a bit of a question for you all. It's just an act of curiosity, but do any of you actually use the Insert Music pieces? I just want to know, I'm not changing that since some readers actually like listening to the music I suggest to them with relation to the scenes in the chapter, but I'm just curious. **

**Anyway, as I said before, I have exams which start May the 7th, so that only gives me just over one week to do some last minute studying for my first few exams. Hopefully this will satisfy you all until June 14th arrives, which is when my exams finish. When I return, it's action scenes all over the place. Not a lot of room for story development in the middle of an action-filled war so expect some pretty long action scene next chapter guys.  
**

** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to Review, Review, REVIEW!) **


End file.
